


You're Somethin' Else

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, High School, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 176,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: Dustin finally talks to a girl in band class. Her name is June and he likes her. A lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Second ever fic!! And second post in one day! Hope you enjoy :) xo

This was it. This was the day he’d talk to her. He didn’t even know her name really. All he knew was she played first clarinet, was extremely musically gifted, and had a picture of two cats taped to the inside cover of her band folder. He knew she was hilarious. That she had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wore converse all star tennis shoes, Motley Crue t-shirts, and rolled up blue jeans. In a lot of ways, she was boyish. She never sat like other girls, and she didn’t care about makeup or gossip. And her laugh, _God, her laugh_ , it was like she didn’t care about what anyone thought. It was loud and borderline obnoxious but Dustin thought it was about the best damn thing ever and on October 2nd, 1985, he decided to talk to her. 

Clearing the spit out of his Euphonium in the most unnoticeable way possible, he readied himself. He could see her flipping to a particularly difficult looking piece of music in her folder and before he could stop himself he launched into conversation. 

“Jesus, that looks tough,” he said, leaning forward over his music stand. _Shoot me now. Whatever happened to hey, what’s up?_

“Oh hey, Dustin,” she turned around and smiled. Actually smiled. Like she wasn’t freaked out by him. “Yeah, I’m learning this for my lessons,” 

“You take lessons?” 

“Yeah. My mom drives me into the city for them. I had to audition to take lessons off of this teacher and everything. He plays in the symphony and has a really full teaching schedule so I was lucky to get a spot with him. It’s pretty crazy. He’ll play a bar of something I’m learning and I’ll just be sitting there looking like a fucking idiot while he’s perfect and part of me is amazed and another part of me is scared cause man, I’ll never be that good,” the girl paused, looking at Dustin’s amused expression. “Shit, sorry. I swear a lot. And talk a lot,” 

“That’s awesome!” Dustin chimed, instantly regretting his choice of words. “I mean, that’s cool. I do too. Swear a lot, I mean. And talk a lot. It’s a problem. Lucas says I’m a loudmouth,” 

“Oh right, you’re friends with Lucas, Mike, and Will, right?” 

“Yeah, and Max and E—Jane,” he corrected himself in time. It was only the first month of school and he was still getting used to called El, Jane, and seeing her walk around school. He was happy for Mike though. The guy looked so happy. 

“She’s the new girl hey? Mike’s girlfriend? She seems pretty dynamite. I’ve been meaning to talk to her,” 

“She’s awesome,” Dustin said, trying to figure out what to say next. “So, uh, I feel like a total dolt, but I forget your name…” 

“Oh!” the girl laughed. That slightly louder than comfortable laugh that made Dustin grin from ear to ear. “That’s probably because it doesn’t suit me at all. It’s June,” 

“June?” 

“Yeah, June. Like the month. But also the singer. June Carter?” 

“Never heard of her, sorry…” Dustin felt his heart sink. 

“Hey, no big deal. She’s kinda vintage, ya know? My mom loves country music and named me after June Carter. She’s a country singer who sang with Johnny Cash a lot,” 

“I do know who _he_ is,” said Dustin, flinching as the music stand made a loud screech as he leaned on it too much. “Your dad like country music too?” 

“He’s not in the picture. Never was, never will be. How about yours?” June asked, now turning around in her chair to face Dustin completely. _Holy shit, she’s pretty. Not girly pretty. Like cool, tough, pretty. Just awesome._

“Hmm?” Dustin hummed, too focused on June’s face to pay much attention to her words. “Your dad. Is he in the picture?” 

“Fucked if I know. My mom never talks about him and I never knew him. I think my mom’s happier with a cat, than a man,” 

“I don’t blame her,” June smirked. 

“Did you know your dad at all?” 

“Yeah, I did,” the teenager fell silent for a moment, turning around in her chair again. “But I wish I hadn’t.” Dustin watched as her shoulders fell forward. Her normally confident posture fading. _Oh God, now what. She’s upset,_ he thought, mind running a thousand miles a minute. He saw the picture of her two cats poking out of the side of her folder and smiled.

“I like your picture! I LOVE cats!” Dustin so much as yelled at the back of her head. _Wow, smooth move, man._

 _“_ Cool,” June laughed into her clarinet. “Those are my two cats. Salt and Pepper,” 

“Aww, our cat’s name is Trews,” 

Another awkward pause. 

“So are you trying out for jazz band?” June asked, shifted back to look at him. 

“Dunno if I’m good enough. I’ve played through the audition song a few times, but I can’t solo worth shit,” 

“Sixteen bars isn’t that bad. Besides, Mr. Laurence won’t mind if you borrowed,” 

“Borrowed?” Dustin asked, still not quite grasping the concept. 

“See, so much of jazz and blues is listening. You gotta listen deep. Listen to records none stop and just immerse yourself in the world. Pretty soon you won’t even have to think about chord changes or scales, all you’ll think about is groove. But it takes a while to get there. I’m not even there myself. Anyway, if you borrowed a solo from another tune—“ June stopped abruptly, noticing Dustin’s eyes widen. “Ok, you know what? What’re you doing after school today?” 

“Me?” Dustin managed, still blown away by June’s knowledge and passion. The way her eyes lit up as she said the word _groove._ Like it was magic or something. 

“Who do you think? Eddie Van Halen?” she laughed. Which made Dustin laugh. 

“Right, um— after school? Probably going to Mike’s house and playing D&D, why?” 

“Come by my place before you go to Mike’s. I’ll give you a few records to listen to.” 

“Oh wow! Yeah! That’d be awesome! Awesome! I mean, cool,” Dustin couldn’t believe his luck. Or his stupidity. He was being so awkward and hopeless, it was like the Snowball all over again. Only this time he didn’t think he was being rejected. June laughed, turning around, as their teacher walked to his place in front of the band. 

“Yeah, my mom works till five so we won’t have her breathing down our neck,” said June, nonchalantly. 

_Fluuuuuuurp._

Dustin couldn’t control his breathing as he let out a puff of air into his euphonium causing it to erupt with disgusting sound. 

“Thank you for that, Mr. Henderson,” Mr. Laurence raised his baton. “All right, B flat everyone,” 

 

 

***

 

“What’s got you so quiet?” Lucas glanced over at Dustin as they walked down the hall. 

“Huh?” Dustin was lost in thought. _Come by my place,_ he replayed June’s voice over and over in his mind. 

“What’s up with you today, man?” Mike looked back at his friend. 

“Nothin’, just thinking,” 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Max quipped, grinning before coming to a realization. “Oh my God,” 

“What?” El asked, holding Mike’s hand as they walked.

“It’s a girl. Dustin’s love-sick!” Max exclaimed. 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” Lucas contradicted. “Look at you, all bright eyed and swooning,” 

“I’m not fucking swooning,” Dustin cursed, staring down at his shoes. 

“Yeah you are… a little,” Will smiled. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just excited cause I’ve decided I’m gonna audition for the jazz band,” 

“Yeah, you told us that last week already,” said Mike.

“Right, well, I don’t know what to do during the soloing section of the audition song so I was talking to June and sheaskedmetocomebyherplaceafterschool,” he mumbled the last bit into one jumble, hoping his friends wouldn’t understand him. No such luck. 

“June Graham?” Will stared at Dustin wide-eyed. 

“Holy shit!” Mike exclaimed. 

“June Graham…” El said the name  out loud again, as if trying to match a face to the name. “Short blonde hair?” Mike nodded at her description. “She’s _cool._ Not like the other girls. Seems different, but in a good way,” 

“I know what you mean,” said Dustin, his voice a lot breathier than he wanted. 

“So that’s why you’re always leaving lunch early for band class. I knew there had to be something,” said Lucas. “Or someone,” 

“Ok, can it guys, seriously,” 

“You’re seriously going to her place now?” Will asked, as they exited the school. 

“Yeah,” Dustin said shakily, voice cracking slightly with nerves. “She gave me her address and everything,” he held up a sticky note in the shape of a cat. _37 Grovner Ave._

“Wow,” Max remarked, genuinely impressed. “El’s right. She is cool. You’ve got good taste, Henderson,” 

“Thanks,” Dustin smiled. 

“Do you think she’s pretty?” El asked, curious to know more about how Dustin felt. 

“I dunno. You’re right, she’s different. She doesn’t look like the other girls. Doesn’t act like them either,”

“So you don’t think she’s pretty?” El seemed confused. 

“No, I think she’s amazing,” said Dustin, blushing deep red once he realized what he had said out loud. 

“Definitely love-sick!” Lucas laughed, slapping Dustin’s back. Only this time Dustin didn’t contradict him. 

“Well, I think you should tell her how you feel,” said El, matter-of-factly. 

“I dunno,” Dustin’s thoughts drift back to June. Her laugh. Her hair. Her ultra cool style. “Maybe…”

 

 

 

37 Grover Ave. Dustin took a deep breath before getting off his bike. _Ok,_ he thought, _just stay cool. Don’t act desperate. Talk about cats. She likes cats. Make friends with her cats. She’d like that. Salt and Pepper._

And suddenly he finds himself standing in front of the door. _Should I knock? Is that weird? They have a doorbell._ But then his thought process is interrupted by noise coming from inside the house. Some kind of banging. It took Dustin a second before he realized it was someone playing drums. _Maybe she has a brother._ Finally, he opted to knock on the door. He does so a few times but the only answer is more drumming. Dustin looked around nervously, not sure what to do. Running out of options, he heads back down the steps and walks over to one of the windows, looking through it, hoping to see who he’s competing against. Instead of coming face to face with her brother, he sees June, hair flying in all directions as she plays. _She’s so cool. The coolest. Ever,_ Dustin thought, watching her play. She had her eyes closed in concentration. 

Suddenly, it stopped. Dustin scrambled, as June looked up from the drum set to see him stumbling through the flower bed. He got to the door at same time as June opened it, laughing. 

“Sorry, I don’t hear shit when I’m practicing,” June said. 

“It’s ok. I didn’t know you played drums! That’s so awesome!” Dustin followed her inside. Instantly a cat came curling around his legs, begging for attention. 

“That’s Salt. She’s needy and loves affection,” 

“Hey buddy,” Dustin bent down to pet the cat. “She’s really cute,” 

“Yeah, she’s spoiled rotten,” 

“Right,” he looked at the drum set. “How long have you been playing drums?” 

“Two years now,” June answered, “I’m actually auditioning to be the drummer for jazz band,” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, what, do you think I’m weird or—“

“No no no! Not weird!” Dustin interrupted the girl, “Totally awesome,” 

“Cool,” said June, smiling. “You’re pretty cool yourself, Henderson. Now, let’s figure out your audition situation,” 

“Right,” said Dustin. _You’re here to borrow records. No other reason. Basically homework,_ he thought, trying to calm himself down. 

“Ok well, here are the basics. Duke Ellington, Dave Brubeck, Charles Mingus, Miles Davis— oh yeah, listen to this— A Kind of Blue, a lot. It’s basically the bible. Memorize it. Bitches Brew is also a really wicked album. Totally different feel,” 

“Totally,” Dustin replies, in awe as June hands him a stack of records. 

“There’s some swing in there too. Cab Calloway, Benny Goodman—man, he’s my guy. And the drummer, Gene Krupa, he’s totally fucking insane. He’ll blow you away. Actually, hang on a second. Give me that third record,”

Dustin fumbled for a second before finding a record called Sing Sing Sing. He handed it over to June who put it on the record player. Soon, the room is filled with rhythm. _Her smile lights up the room,_ Dustin found himself thinking. Her feet were moving, and Dustin realized, _grooving._ This is what she meant by groove. 

“Put them down,” June gestured to the records. “Just relax and move,” Dustin shifted awkwardly for a moment, before putting them down on a nearby chair. What he assumed was a drum solo finished and the band came in, loud and bright and wonderful: like June. “Gene Krupa man, isn’t he somethin’ else?” She held her hand out to him. 

“Yeah…” he took her hand, hoping she wouldn’t notice how sweaty his was. Up until that moment, Dustin had never danced before outside of that dance with Nancy at the Snowball. But this wasn’t the Snowball. This was June and he was dancing with her like they didn’t have a care in the world. Like she didn’t have an issue with her father and like he didn’t have massive insecurities. They just danced to the music. 

Way too soon, the song stopped. 

“Wasn’t that the best?” June grinned, still holding Dustin’s hands. 

“Too cool,” said Dustin, keenly aware of the small distance between them. 

“I’m trying to learn that drum solo for auditions,” 

“You’ll ace it,”

“You don’t know that!” said June, still swaying to the rhythm of the song.

“Sure I do,” Dustin replied, taking a deep breath. _Do it now. You’ll loose the nerve if you wait any longer._ “You’re somethin’ else, you know that, June Graham?” 

“Huh?” June stopped swaying.

“I mean, I think you’re awesome,” he looked into June’s eyes, as if trying to figure out what to say next, “And crazy talented and funny,” 

“Ok,” 

“And I’m pretty sure I like you,” Dustin almost whispered. 

“You like me,” June repeated, stunned. 

“Actually, I’m not pretty sure. I am sure. I like you. A lot,” 

“That’s good,” June smiled, looking up at him. 

“It is?”

“Yeah, it is,” the pair inched even closer together, “Cause I like you a hell of a lot too,”

“You do?” Dustin couldn’t breath. 

“Yeah. I do. You’re funny, and caring, and gifted and—“ 

And before June could say another word, Dustin felt himself lean in so their lips were touching. It lasted maybe five seconds but it was spectacular and Dustin felt happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. He liked this amazing, one-of-a-kind girl, and she liked him back. Insecurities and families be damned, they were so happy. 

“Sorry, I didn’t let you finish,” Dustin smiled, forehead resting against hers. 

“Not complaining,” June answered, breathless. “But my mom’s gonna be home any minute so…” 

“I better get going then,” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow in band though,” June said, handing the records over to Dustin. “Listen to a few tonight. Let me know what you think,” 

“I will,” Dustin said, opening the door.

“Hey Dustin?” June picked up Salt, who purred contently in her arms. 

“Yeah?”

“Come by again tomorrow ok? Same time?” The girl placed a kiss on Dustin’s cheek. 

“Same time,” the boy replied, blushing a deep red. 

 

***

 

 

And somehow, through some kind of strange magic, Dustin found himself entering the Wheeler’s basement. (He knew he had biked to Mikes house, but it felt more like floating.) The party instantly turned to face him, eyes brimming with curiosity and excitement. In the end it was El who spoke first. 

“Well?” she tugged on Mike’s arm in anticipation. “What happened,” 

A pause. Dustin smiled. 

“I kissed June Graham,” he said, voice on the verge of cracking with emotion. “And she likes me back.”


	2. There's a Nougat for That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's another chapter. Getting back into the swing of things.   
> I'm not sure if I want to pursue this as a book or not... thoughts?   
> Anyway, enjoy and comment what you think :) xoxo

_Where is she?_ Dustin glanced around the band room anxiously. It was 12:45 and June was nowhere to be seen. She missed her jazz band audition at 12:30 and Dustin’s mind was anywhere but on his own audition at 12:50. He could hear Sam Fletcher’s saxophone solo from Mr. Laurence’s office. _I can’t just sit here, this is crazy. She’s not sick, I saw her yesterday for God’s sake. Shit, shit, shit._ He made his way over to Mr. Laurence’s office and opened the door when he didn’t hear playing anymore. 

“Sorry sir, I can’t make my audition anymore,” he said. 

“What are you talking about, Dustin? Your audition is in five minutes and I’m not running late,” Mr. Laurence frowned at the boy. 

“I know, sir. I’ve got to go, uh, check up on June. She didn’t show up,” 

“I know that, Dustin. Maybe she’s just sick,” 

“I don’t think so,” Dustin said, closing the door again before his teacher could respond. Grabbing his euphonium case, he ran out of the band room and down the hall, mind spinning. _She wouldn’t miss her audition unless it was something serious. This meant everything to her. The Gene Krupa drum solo…_

Dustin peddled as hard as he could down the street, almost getting hit by a car, until he finally came to her house. He walked up to the front door cautiously, readying himself for anything. Anxiety rushed through his body like a freight train. A very large part of him would have rather tackled another demo-dog than tackle this situation. He had no idea what to expect. He was about to knock when he heard shouting. A woman’s voice, piercing and demeaning. Oh God, this was taking a dark left turn. He heard a crash and then June’s voice, smaller and clearly upset. _That’s it._ He pounded on the door. There was a moment of deadly silence and finally, slowly, a door opening. 

“Dustin? What the hell?” June stared at the boy. He examined her for a moment, noticing her red and eyes and tired expression. 

“Why weren’t you at school today?” 

“Sick,” the girl said simply, trying to close the door again. 

“Like hell,” Dustin put his hand in the way. “The fuck is going on?” 

“Nothing, buzz off ok?” June looked frantic.  

“Tell me what’s going on!” the boy looked past June to see a woman, who he assumed was her mother, trying to get up off the floor, a broken vase at her feet. 

“And who the hell are you?” the woman clutched the side of a chair for support. Dustin could practically smell the alcohol on her breath. 

“I’m Dustin. I’m in band class with—“ 

“Leave,” she interrupted forcefully. There wasn’t room for debate in the way she spoke. Low and dangerous. 

“June didn’t come to—“

“Not my problem. Get the fuck out of my house and don’t you even think of coming back, you understand me, kid?” It was’t the kind of question that warranted an answer. 

“June is my—“ 

“Listen to me, Justin…” her words trailed off as she tried to get her footing, grabbing hold of June’s shoulder so she wouldn’t fall down. 

“It’s Dustin. Like the word ‘dusting’ but no ‘g’ at the end,” the boy finally got to speak a full sentence.

“Fuck— what? Ok, whatever, _Dustin._ Listen to me and listen good. I’m Angela, June’s _mother_ and I want you the get off of my property and get your nose out of our business, got that?” She glared at the boy for a moment before slamming the door in his face. 

Dustin felt himself shake with rage. _Why June? She didn’t do anything wrong_ , he thought, hands clenched into fists. He started walking down the steps, shoulders hunched in defeat, when the door opened again. 

“Dustin!” June hissed, closing the door behind her quickly. 

“June,” he rushed back up the stairs. There was a moment of hesitation before he continued. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do…” 

“I know,” June said, frowning. “I lied,”

“About what?”

“About my lessons,” she put her hand back on the door nob, clearly ready to make a dash back into the house. “I pay for them. My mom doesn’t drive me. I take the bus,” 

“Alone?” Dustin practically gasped. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied. You’re a good guy, Dustin,” there was another crash from inside the house, “ I gotta go,” 

“June, please! Why don’t you come over to my place?” 

“I can’t. Trust me,” she looked frantic again, eyes pleading with him. Before Dustin could reply, June slammed the door shut in his face again. 

 

 

***

 

“It’s bullshit!” Dustin cursed, throwing a pillow across the Wheeler’s basement. “Why do messed up things always happen to great people?” 

“Well, that’s a question for the ages,” said Lucas, walking over to where Dustin sat, his legs jigging nervously, like he was going to explode. 

“I mean, look at El. She didn’t deserve any of the shit that happened to her. She’s a goddamn superhero,” 

“Yeah, but this isn’t about El, is it?” Mike put an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “So what’s going on, man? Something’s been eating you up all day now and it’s clearly something to do with June,” 

“I didn’t say her name,” 

“You didn’t have to,” said Will, handing Dustin a nougat bar. 

“She made me promise not to tell anyone. Said she didn’t want anyone else involved,”

“Look man, we just wanna help. Clearly this is too much for two people to deal with,” said Lucas.  

“June’s mom doesn’t drive her into the city every week for clarinet lessons. She takes the bus. And her mom doesn’t pay for them, she does,” 

“Friends don’t lie,” said El, eyes narrowing. 

“Sometimes people lie… so they don’t make people they care about sad. They don’t want to worry people, so they lie to keep things hidden,” explained Max, trying to find the right way of putting things. “Like me with Billie,” 

El nodded, understanding. “June’s brother is an asshole too?” 

“June doesn’t have a brother,” Dustin answered, head bowed. It was getting too much. He could still picture June’s frantic face, pushing him out the door, eyes wild with fear. 

“So it’s her mom,” said Mike in a low voice. He felt like he had to be careful. One wrong word, and Dustin would break. 

“Angela,” his eyes narrowed, “she told me her name was Angela and then she told me to get the fuck out of her house,” 

“Jesus,” said Lucas, wide eyed. 

“You could smell the booze on her breath a mile away. She couldn’t even stand properly,” 

“What happened?” Mike asked. 

“June freaked out and told me to leave,” Dustin paused, gathering himself. “I tried calling her house thirty-seven times. Nobody’s answering the phone and I don’t know if she’s ok or not,” 

“I’m sure she’s fine. She’s tough, you know that,” said Will. 

“You don’t know that. You didn’t see her face. She was so scared, man. So— so scared,”  Dustin’s voice cracked with emotion. He wasn’t holding to together anymore. 

“Why’d you go to her house in the first place?” asked Lucas.

“She wasn’t in band and we had jazz auditions today. She’s been practicing for that for weeks now,” he sniffed, “she wouldn’t have missed today for the world. I knew something was wrong,” 

“You can’t do more than try,” said Max, holding Lucas’ hand fiercely. Clearly this was hitting very close to home for her. “She didn’t want you to see that part of her life,” 

“I’m supposed to be her b—“ Dustin stopped, not knowing how to continue. _Boyfriend? Some boyfriend,_ he thought, miserably. 

“She needs a friend right now, not a boyfriend. Take it from someone who knows,” said Max. “Trust me,”

The party continued talking until Mrs. Wheeler finally sent them all home. Dustin felt like a zombie biking home. Sure, he understood why June had lied to him. He just didn’t understand why it had to happen to her. Why a fourteen year old was forced to be so independent. She had to take care of her mom, work, and go to her lessons alone. He shuddered at the thought of June riding the bus to Chicago and walking around the streets alone. One thing was for certain, he was going to go with her next time. And all the times after that. 

It was past midnight when Dustin finally felt himself calm down slightly. He was about to drift off when the phone rang. He jolted up in a panic. _June. Something happened._

“Hello?” he practically yelled into the phone by his bed. 

“Dustin?” June’s voice was small. Small but there. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you ok? What’s up? What happened with your mom? Are you—“

“I’m fine, ok?” June interrupted, almost chuckling at his frantic concern. It was down right adorable. “Can you meet me?” 

“Uh,” Dustin looked at the clock by his bed. 12:35am. “Of course,” 

“Meet me at the park in ten?” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Dustin. 

In a matter of five minutes he had changed and packed his backpack. He checked to make sure his mother was still asleep and ran out of the house. On his bike, it only took him a few minutes to get to the park. Once there, he dropped his bike to the ground and looked around frantically for June. After a few moments he heard sniffing from behind him. 

“June?” he turned around. It was dark out but by the light of the odd street lamp and the moon, Dustin could tell she had been crying. Her breath was shallow and came in short gasps. Almost hyperventilating. Before he could even weigh the pros and cons, he dove towards her and embraced her in an almost painful hug. 

“Hey, Dustin,” she managed. Hugging him back just as fiercely. They stayed like that for some time. Holding each other in some kind of mutual understanding that in togetherness they would find strength.

“You ok?” Dustin finally pulled back to look at her. 

“I’m ok,” June replied. She flopped down on the grass with a sigh, Dustin following her. 

“Ok,” he examined her carefully. 

“Sorry about this,” June sniffed, wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve. 

“It’s fine,” said Dustin, “totally fine. I mean, not what happened. That’s not fine at all. I mean, you being upset. That’s more than fine. You can’t be joking around and laughing all the time,” 

“I guess,” 

“I don’t know how you do it. You’re always so cheerful and happy,” Dustin looked at her with wonder. Even with puffy eyes and matted hair, she was striking.

“I try to be funny cause I know what it’s like to feel like this and I don’t want anyone else falling victim to it,” 

“I get that,” Dustin nodded, “I’m like that too,” 

“I know you are. That’s why I said it,” the two looked at each other and smiled for a moment before Dustin started digging around in his backpack. “What’re you doing?” 

“I brought a care package. Well, kind of,” he kept rummaging. “Nougat, a blanket, a thermos of hot chocolate, and my new Sony walkman. If I crank up the volume loud enough, you can hear the music through the headphones,” 

“Wicked,” June sniffed, again. Dustin watched her carefully, scared he was overwhelming her. 

“Nougat?” he spilled he contense of his backpack on the grass. About twelve nougat bars rolled out. 

“Actually?” the girl grabbed two at once. “This is fucking fantastic. Chocolate overload,” 

“My favourite thing,” 

“Mine too,” said June, smiling. _There’s that million dollar smile,_ Dustin thought, smiling back. Through a silent agreement, they lay down and brought the blanket up with them. 

“Here, I bought this from the music store. John Coltrane. I’m really digging it right now,” he said, switching on his walkman and placing the headset by both of their heads. Within a few bars, June sighed happily.

“Oh man, A Love Supreme. Great album. Of course you’d like it,” 

“It’s great. Kind of weird, but completely, I dunno, freeing,” said Dustin, trying to find the right words. 

“Yeah, that’s a great way to describe Coltrane. Weird but freeing,” said June. “You’re probably liking Mingus a lot then too huh?” 

“Yeah, but he’s different. Coltrane is smooth but Mingus is busy,” 

“Man, now you’re speakin’ my language,” June chuckled. “By the way, our jazz band auditions are tomorrow,” she continued, leaning over and taking a swig of hot chocolate. 

“How do you figure that? Weren’t they today?” 

“Yeah, but Mr. Laurence called my house after school today and said we could come in tomorrow after school and audition. He’s a good guy,” 

“He is,” Dustin nodded in agreement. The pair lay curled up under the blanket eating and drinking chocolate until the sun started peaking out above the trees. 

“I should be getting back,” said June. 

“Yeah, me too, My mom’ll flip if she catches I’m not home,” 

“Listen, uh, thanks Dustin. Really,” said June, reaching up to peck Dustin on the cheek. Before Dustin could think of what to do, June turned and got on her bike. “I’ll see you at school later ok?”

“Yeah! See ya,” he called, blushing fiercely. _June Graham, you’re somethin’ else._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Love all the comments and support on this and my other small fic :)   
> Makes my day xoxo


	3. Angela Graham's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I'm gonna try and post once every other day at least. I've got a bunch of ideas and am really enjoying writing again.  
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. xoxo

It was 3:45 and Dustin stood next to June in front of the closed band room door along with about twenty other students. They were waiting for Mr. Laurence to put up the jazz band lists. Dustin looked around wearily. _Shit, a lot of people auditioned,_ he thought, _and they’re all better than me._

“I didn’t see you after my audition,” said June, glancing at Dustin nervously. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I had to get to math,” he replied, “Mr. Kuwalsky’s got it in for me,” 

“Why’s that?”

“I was late for his class twice last week. Lost track of time with the A.V club,” said Dustin. 

“I didn’t know we had an A.V club…” June yawned.

“We don’t really. I mean, it’s just The Party,” 

“The Party?” 

“Like Lucas, Mike, and Will. Sometimes Max and Jane join us too,” Dustin explained, shifting his weight nervously. 

“Oh cool,” June said. They were silent for a minute, unsure of what to say next. They hadn’t really talked about what had happened the day before and Dustin was fairly certain June wasn’t up for discussing it at that moment. He worried, though. He hated what the world was doing to this amazing girl. 

“How did your audition go?” Dustin asked, already knowing the answer. He had stayed behind to listen to the first minute of her audition at the time, before running off to math. He didn’t want her to catch him lurking around and listening in, but he had still heard enough to know that she had knocked it out of the park. 

“Pretty good, actually. Played ahead of the beat a little bit at first but I settled in alright. Mr. Laurence seemed happy,” June said, “How about yours?” 

“Alright, I guess. Could have been better,” 

“Pfft,” June dismissed Dustin’s reply, “don’t play that card with me, man, I heard you. It sounded great from where I was.” _I guess it’s ok to lurk around and listen in._

 _“_ Ok,” he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you played trumpet?” June asked, excitedly. 

“Oh right! That. That was weird. Mr. Laurence asked me if I played any other instruments and I said I used to play trumpet but decided on euphonium this year cause less people play it,” Dustin explained, “anyway, he gave me one of the rental instruments and asked me to play the trumpet part,” 

“Well, it sounded pretty killer to me. You shouldn’t have switched instruments!” 

“I dunno, euphonium is a lot easier and I’ve got a better chance at getting into things now,” said Dustin.

“I guess. You sound better playing trumpet, though,” said June. Dustin was about to respond when they heard an all too familiar voice. 

“Oh look guys, it’s toothless and fatty!” Troy shouted from across the hall. “Hey porker, got yourself a boyfriend?”

“Oh look everyone, it’s the world’s most obvious virgin!” June shouted back, laughing. The kids surrounding them in the hall laughed with June. Troy shouted profanities at them before storming away with his little gang of poodles. 

“Sorry about him,” Dustin said. 

“Eh, don’t sweat it. I don’t let it get to me. He’s a fucking moron and you know what? I could beat the shit out of him no problem,” June smiled. Dustin smiled back, admiringly. _She could beat the shit out of Troy. Amazing._ He was trying to think of something smart to say back, but nothing was coming to him. Sometimes June just left him transfixed, like he was just in awe of the fact that someone as cool as her existed. 

Lost in thought, Dustin hardly noticed the band room door open. Mr. Laurence smiled broadly before taping two sheets of paper to the outside of the door. There was a lot of shoving and pushing, but Dustin could still make out the paper in question. 

Intermediate Jazz Band: 1st Euphonium, Quinn Andrews, 2nd Euphonium, Jeremy Trout. 

 _Well, fuck._ Dustin wasn’t sure if he had cursed out loud or not, but he quickly made his way out of the crowd before rubbing his face with frustration. Sure, he knew he wasn’t great but there had still been a part of him that thought he had a fighting chance at getting in. In fact, he felt himself get oddly emotional over it— blinking rapidly and throat closing. _Damn it all to hell._

“Hey! What’re you doing running away like that? Congratulations!” June appeared in front of him, beaming. Dustin looked up at her, stunned. 

“What?” he thought he was hearing things. 

“Congrats, man! This is gonna be totally awesome!” June was so excited, she was practically shouting. _Oh, maybe she assumed I got in. Goddamnit._  

“Look, I—uh—I didn’t get in…” Dustin’s voice trailed off in defeat. He felt broken. 

“Sure you did! Look!” June grabbed his arm and pushed him to the door again. “Right there!” She pointed to a spot on the other list. The one Dustin hadn’t even considered. 

Senior Jazz Band: 1st Trumpet, Dustin Henderson. 

“Oh my God,” Dustin breathed. He was completely floored. He kept staring up at his name, half expecting it to be a dream and for it to just disappear. 

“Right?” June was bouncing next to him, hair flying in every direction. “Told you this was gonna be awesome!” 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it,” Dustin looked down the list to see June’s name under ‘drummer’. “Congrats June!” he put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her from the side. 

“Thanks” she beamed up at him. “First rehearsal’s tomorrow!” 

“Huh?” Dustin hadn’t noticed the writing at the bottom of the list. Monday, Wednesday, Friday 3:30-5:30pm, starting Wednesday October 4th. 

“I guess Mr. Laurence wants to get started early, what with all the competitions and stuff,” 

“Competitions?” Dustin felt himself tense slightly. He didn’t realize how serious the senior band was. 

“Yeah, I talked to Mr. Laurence about that. The senior band does all kinds of competitions and concerts. This year he’s planning on taking the band to New York!” June said New York like it was heaven. “I mean, thinking about it. New York. God, maybe we’ll get to play in one of the those clubs like Birdland or something. I’m sure Mr. Laurence has got connections. And maybe Wynton Marsalis will be there and I mean, he’s as big as they get and— sorry,” June stopped herself mid-sentence. “I’m getting carried away again,” 

“No, no, no, it’s ok,” Dustin grinned. _She’s so passionate about this, it’s amazing. She is so amazing._ “It’s your dream, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” June said, eyes gleaming, “It is.” They looked at each other, bodies practically shaking with joy and excitement. Dustin became keenly aware of the fact that they were somehow holding hands and standing incredibly close to one another. How that had happened, he had no idea. 

“You, uh, wanna come to Mike’s place tonight? We’re just hanging out and watching star wars but—“ 

“Yeah! Sure! I’d love to!” June interrupted the boy, excitedly. “I’ll be there around seven?” 

“That sounds great!” Dustin felt himself blush. June smiled brightly before giving his hands a squeeze and turning away. 

“I’ve got biology now. I’ll see you tonight!” she called over her shoulder. 

“Yeah!” Dustin called back, still blushing, “See ya!” 

 

 

***

 

The clock read 7:45 and there was still no sign of June. Dustin had called her house five times, Mrs. Wheeler finally confronting the boy after the sixth. 

“Who’re you trying to call?” Karen looked up over her romance novel. 

“June,” Dustin answered, grimly. “Angela Graham’s daughter?” 

“Angela?” Karen’s eyes widened slightly, “I didn’t know she had a daughter,”

“Well, she does,” Dustin tried to not sound annoyed. For whatever reason, Karen’s words made the teenager’s blood boil. It wasn’t her fault, it just wasn’t what he wanted to hear. It was a small town. Everyone knew everyone. How could June’s mother not have mentioned her daughter at least once? 

“Why don’t you go on back downstairs and I’ll let you know if I hear anything ok?” Karen looked at Dustin sympathetically. He just nodded before heading back into the basement. 

“Still nothing?” El piped up, sitting next to Mike on the couch. 

“Nothing,” Dustin replied, staring down at his feet. 

“It’s been almost an hour now,” Max checked her watch. “Maybe we should call the chief?” 

“Hop knows about June’s mom,” El said, “I talked to him last night and he said he’s dealt with her before,”

“Shit,” Mike cursed, rubbing El’s hand with his thumb. “I didn’t know she was that bad. I’ve just seen her around town, you know?”

“Hop said she’s a…” El tried to remember the right phrase, “basket case,” 

“Sounds about right,” Dustin muttered. There was a moment of silence. Nobody knew what to say or do. The air was heavy and Dustin felt his worry turn into fear. _What if something happened? What if we’re sitting here and she’s hurt or in trouble? Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?_ “I have to go over there,” 

“No,” Max said forcefully. “No you don’t,” 

“I’m not gonna just sit here while she’s in trouble!” Dustin shouted, fear very much coursing through him. 

“We’ll all go,” said Max. “And that is non-negotiable. When one of the party is in need—“

“I know,” Dustin cut her off. He felt tears forming, threatening to spill over with every blink. “Thank you,” 

“We’re your friends, man. That’s what we’re here for,” said Will, putting a comforting hand on Dustin’s shoulder. Dustin just nodded in response and grabbed his backpack. The party hurried, rushing past Mrs. Wheeler, before heading running heading out the door. They ran down the street, Dustin taking the lead. The teenagers got half way to June’s house before they saw someone running towards them. 

“June!” Dustin increased his speed, “Are you ok?” 

“What’re you guys doing?” June panted, eyeing the party suspiciously. Dustin looked her up and down, checking for any signs of an injury. Her one cheek was red, as if she’d been slapped, but other than that she seemed ok. 

“We wanted to make sure you were ok,” 

“What do you mean? Of course I’m ok! I just lost track of time practicing is all. You guys still wanna watch the movie?” June looked from one member of the party to the other. “What’s wrong with you guys?” 

“We were worried,” Will said, carefully. 

“Worried,” June repeated, making eye contact with Dustin. It was like something snapped in her.“How could you tell them!” the girl’s entire body shook with emotion, “you don’t get it, do you? If too many people know, someone will talk too loud and suddenly a teacher will know. And you know what happens then?” the party shook their heads, unsure of what to say or do. “They call child and family services and suddenly I’m either put in the system or get sent to live with my dad,” 

“But I thought your dad’s not in the picture?” Dustin asked in a quiet voice. 

“Yeah, about that,” June looked down. _More lies,_ thought Dustin.

“You gotta be kidding me, June. You said you don’t know him from a hole in the ground anymore,” 

“I don’t. That’s the point. He lives in fucking Seattle and I’m not about to move away to live with some guy who doesn’t even know how old I am. Plus, I’m pretty sure he has a restraining order. At least he had one before,” 

“Shit,” Lucas cursed, looking at Max for help. 

“Maybe someone around here could give you a place to stay?” Max asked, hopefully. 

“I’m not a goddamn charity case! Everything was fine until you all found out. I was coping,” said June, walking backward away from the party. 

“You call being exhausted all the time and going to Chicago alone, coping? Everything wasn’t fine, June. You need help!” Dustin found himself yelling, voice cracking with emotion. 

“No I don’t! Why the _hell_ did you have to tell them, Dustin? I don’t even _know_ them!” June shouted back. 

“Because!” El interjected, much to the party’s surprise. “We’re his friends and friends help each other. He cares about you,”

“And if he cares, we care,” Mike added, grasping El’s hand tightly. 

“You care?” June stopped moving, looking straight at Dustin. “About me?” 

“Of course,” Dustin replied without hesitation. 

“Stop,” the girl backed up, frantically, “All of this needs to stop,” 

“June! What’re you doing!” 

“You’re better off without me!” June shouted, running away. “Trust me!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all! Your support is AWESOME and SO appreciated.  
> Next up, The Party helps June and Dustin tackles is first trumpet solo.  
> xoxo


	4. Between Friends and Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow another chapter in less than twelve hours? What is this madness?   
> Ok, so this chapter didn't quite go in the direction I was thinking, but hey, what cha gonna do.   
> Once again, comment away and thanks for your support. Let's crank up the drama!

“Go after her,” Will said from where he stood beside Dustin, “we’ll be at Mikes’,”

“What do I say?” Dustin asked, his voice shaking. 

“Sometimes you don’t have to say anything. You just have to be there,” said Max, looking up at Lucas. 

“Ok,” Dustin gathered himself together, “Ok.” He ran off in the direction June left, trying to figure out where she could have gone. About halfway down Richmond Street he remembered the other night. _The park. She wanted to meet at the park. That must be her place._

It took Dustin maybe two minutes to get there. He felt his whole body relax with relief when he saw June sitting in the grass. He walked up to her slowly, slightly out of breath from running, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Hey,” he said simply. At first June didn’t respond. She just kept her head bowed, unmoving. Her breath was coming out in gasps, whether that was from the running or from crying, Dustin couldn’t tell. 

“You just don’t quit, do you?” June picked at a blade of grass. 

“Nope,” Dustin sat down beside her, but not too close. He didn’t want to overwhelm her. 

“You’re not good at listening either, are you?” 

“I listen to reason. But you’re not being particularly reasonable right now,” Dustin said, flinching after the words left his mouth. “That didn’t come out right. I mean, I—“

“No, you’re right,” June interrupted, looking up at him. “I’m sorry,” 

“You don’t need to apologize, June. You’re upset and you’re right, I shouldn’t have told five people all at once, even if they are my friends,” said Dustin. 

“They’re your friends. What else were you supposed to do?” the girl wiped her eyes angrily, “I was mean to them and to you and I’m sorry,” 

“It’s ok, June. Really,” said Dustin, choosing his words carefully, “I’m just glad you’re ok,” 

“I just don’t want anyone talking, you know? I don’t want anyone involved. I don’t want people talking to social workers because that’s their idea of trying to help. They’ll make me move in with my dad and I’m not moving away from here, from everything I know, to be with some guy—“ June felt her world spinning, the words tumbling out of her like rapid fire.  She couldn’t get enough air. “And next thing you know, I’ll never see any of you again and that’ll be it—“

“Shh,” Dustin grabbed one of her hands, forcing her to face him. “Look at me. No really, look at me. Nobody’s talking to anyone. You’re not going to Seattle, you’re going to New York. With the senior jazz band. Nobody’s mad at you and you have nothing to be sorry for. Just breath with me ok?” 

“M’sorry,” June managed, following Dustin’s breathing. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok,” he said, taking her other hand in his. “I care,” 

“I know, and it scares the shit out of me,” 

“Why?” Dustin asked, searching her eyes. 

“Because I don’t want to hurt you. I want to do right by you, not worry you. I don’t know what to do,” June looked down at their connected hands. 

“Look, if you don’t want me to be your _boyfriend_ I get that. I can wait, we can go slow. I just want you to know that I’ll be there for you ok?” 

“That’s just it, though. Do you ever listen to yourself, Dustin? You’re amazing. So amazing. And I don’t know what I could have possibly done to deserve you. I’m a mess, a tornado of drama and problems,” said June. 

“You’re also incredibly talented and awesome,” said Dustin. June smiled weakly in response. 

“You really mean that don’t you? Gosh, It’s just, there are so many things you don’t know. So many things you shouldn’t know. I don’t want to lie to you but I also don’t want you to know. I didn’t want you knowing my mom’s a drunk,” 

“Like I said,” Dustin swallowed, absorbing what June had said, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere and neither is the party. They all think you’re so cool, especially El,” 

“El?”

“Jane. Her middle name’s Eleanor, but we call her El for short,” Dustin said hastily, trying to remember what Hop had told him to say. 

“Oh, ok. Well, tell her I think she’s cool too,” 

“You can tell her that yourself,” he said, getting up off the grass, taking June with him. 

“Oh no. No, no. I’m not doing that,” June said, realizing what Dustin was implying. 

“You’re coming with me and we’re going to Mike’s house to watch star wars. You can stay over, everyone else probably is since there’s no school tomorrow,” said Dustin. June held his hands tighter, pleading with him. “We’ll eat junk food till we bust and draw shit on Lucas’ face cause he’s always the first one to fall asleep…come on…” 

“Fine,” June said with a small voice. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you?” Dustin smirked.

“I said, FINE!” she shouted in his face, laughing. The pair laughed for a moment before walking back to Mike’s house, June holding Dustin’s hand tightly. She was still horribly nervous about facing the party again. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Dustin said as they got closer to the house. 

“What do I even say? Hey, I’m sorry I’m such a huge bitch, guess it runs in my family?” June let go of Dustin’s hand. 

“Nope,” he took her hand back, firmly. “You’re not running away from this. You’re not pushing people away. As for what I said before,” he looked at their hands, ”we don’t have to put a label on us. If you just want to be friends, I totally understand,” 

“I do like you, Dustin. Really, I do. A lot. And that scares me too because I’ve never cared about something beyond music before. It feels like another thing I could loose,” she took a deep breath. They were standing in front of the Wheeler house. “And I don’t want to loose you, but I don’t know if I’m ready for something serious,”

“Hey, I get it. It doesn’t have to be anything serious. Whatever you need. I’m fine with being friends,” Dustin tried not to sound disappointed, because as much as he understood June, he also was completely head over heels. A fact that was becoming more and more apparent with every passing second. He wanted to hug her, put his hands in her hair, tell her it was all going to be ok, and listen to Duke Ellington in the park. He wanted so desperately to be her boyfriend, but he knew that wasn’t what she needed. 

“What’s between friends and boyfriend?”

“I dunno, ask Steve. He’s better at this stuff than I am,” said Dustin. June looked at him for a fraction of a second and, seeing his earnest face, burst out laughing. 

“Steve? As in, Steve Harrington? You get relationship advice from Steve Harrington?” 

“Sometimes…” Dustin grinned, relieved to hear June’s signature laugh again. 

“Holy shit, that’s priceless. Oh my God,” the girl wheezed. 

“What? He’s pretty good at that kind of stuff, actually. He told me to talk to you!” Silence fell between the pair as they walked up the steps to the Wheeler house. Dustin opened the door, stepping aside so June could go in front of him. 

“Thanks,” she said, smiling at his chivalry. Her happiness soon faded though, as she saw Mrs. Wheeler look up from her book.

“Hey Mrs. Wheeler!” Dustin said, brightly. “This is June!” 

  
“Hi honey, everyone’s already downstairs,” Karen smiled. “Glad to meet you,” 

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Wheeler. Thanks so much for having me over,” said June, tensing up slightly. As kind as Mrs. Wheeler was, she was still horribly nervous. 

“Can she stay the night with us?” Dustin looked at Karen, hopefully. 

“Of course she can,” she replied, going back to her book again. 

“See? I told you it’s fine,” Dustin hissed down at June, who still looked uncomfortable. The pair walked through the kitchen, Dustin giving her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. They heard the party chatting downstairs as they headed down the steps, Dustin going first. Finally, June felt six eyes on her. 

“Hey June!” Max said, standing up from her spot on the floor next to Lucas. “Glad you could make it,” 

“We haven’t started yet, so you didn’t miss anything. Gummy worm?” Lucas shoved a bowl of candy across the carpet towards June. At first, she didn’t say anything. Six people all smiling at her made her feel, anxious. Anxious but warm. Warm and happy. Not quite knowing what to say, she took the bowl and, after taking two worms, gave it to Dustin. 

“Ya know what’s the best thing about gummy worms?” June took both worms and put them between her eye teeth and lips, so they protruded out like fangs. “This!” She whipped her head towards Dustin, who jumped back in surprise. Everyone laughed, including Dustin, who grabbed a Nougat bar from the bowl. 

“You’re really funny,” El said, smiling up at June. “And cool,” 

“I think you’re cool too, Jane. It’s Jane, right?” June said, making her way over to where the party sat. The floor was lined with sleeping bags and cushions and piles of snacks. 

“You can call me El,” 

“El,” June repeated, feeling better. “Are those…?” 

“Eggos!” El held up the plate on her lap. “Do you want one?” 

“Fuck, I _love_ Eggos. Thanks!” June took one from the pile and sat down in front of Mike and El, Dustin following her to sit on the pillows. 

“Great, now we’ve got two of them,” Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“Eh, shut up,” Dustin said, throwing a gummy worm at him. 

“Hey,” Will crawled over to the other side of June, “I’m Will,” 

“Hey,” June replied, attacking her Eggo. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said. 

“Me too,” June looked up from her food, “Me too.” 

Soon, the movie started and June felt herself relax. Dustin, adding hilarious commentary in June’s ear as they watched. June loved how excited he was about the movie, practically knowing every line off by heart. Dustin felt his heart jump out of his chest when June put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, face red as a tomato, and smiled contently. This was fine. Whatever this was, friend, boyfriend, whatever, it was fine. He glanced back a Mike, who grinned back from where he was sitting curled up next to El. “She’s great” he mouthed. 

“I know,” Dustin mouthed back. 

“What? Whats up?” June looked up at him. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Movie’s over,” he stretched out his legs. “Now what do you guys wanna do?”

“I know,” Max said, smirking. “Let’s play Never Have I Ever. You down, June?” 

“Am I ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I didn't get to Dustin's trumpet solo.   
> Next chapter will be: Never Have I Ever and (hopefully) the first jazz band rehearsal.   
> Should post by tomorrow :)  
> xoxoxo


	5. Caravan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow k two chapters in one day. I'm spoiling y'all. :)   
> Comment away! I love reading your thoughts! xoxo

The party formed a circle as Mike quietly explained the game to El. He’d never played the game before either, but he wanted to make sure El knew what she was signing up for. 

“Ok, no lying and no cheating,” Max said, crossing her legs. “Who wants to go first?” 

“I’ll go,” said Lucas, “Never have I ever… stolen someone’s lunch money,” 

“Oh, _come on!”_ Max put down a finger, while everyone else still held up ten. “It was in fifth grade and I was hungry!” Lucas chuckled in response, shaking his head. 

“Who’d you steal it off of?” Dustin asked, giggling under his breath. 

“His name was Ben. He farted all the time and thought it was super funny,” Max grimaced. 

“So stinky Ben lost his lunch,” Lucas said, clearly still amused. 

“ _Anyway,”_ Max rolled her eyes, “never have I ever… been suspended from school,” 

“Ah, shit,” Dustin cursed and, along with Mike, put down a finger. 

“Um, did I miss something?” Mike eyed Dustin suspisiously. 

“Sixth grade, when I stole the bunson burner to use for an experiment at lunch,” Dustin explained, taking another Nougat from the bowl beside him. 

“Oh man, I forgot about that,” Will grinned, “you almost burned the school down!” 

“Yeah well, my mom practically slaughtered me. _Don’t you ever think, Dusty?”_ he immitated his mother’s voice.  “ _You could have diiiiied,”_

“Poor Claudia,” said Lucas, “Having to deal with you all the time,” 

“She has a cat,” said Dustin.

“Again,” Lucas took a swig from his can of pepsi. 

“Shut up,” 

“Make me,” 

“OK!” Will interjected, “Never have I ever… cheated on a test.” There was a communal groan as both Max, Lucas, June, and El put fingers down. 

“What?” Mike looked at El, stunned. 

“Three weeks ago, history test. I wrote two answers on my finger,” 

“Huh,” Mike leaned over to kiss her cheek, “Go figure,” 

“I didn’t want to get put in a different class,” El explained. Mike nodded, understanding. She was scared of falling behind and therefor being held back in certain classes. She didn’t want to be seperated from Mike. “I told Hop though, and he wasn’t too mad,” 

“That’s good,” said Will. 

“Is it my turn now?” El looked around as the party nodded. She was quiet for a second, thinking. “Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping,” 

“Damn,” Max put down a finger. Lucas shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look at Max. “What,” she elbowed him, “I’m from California,” 

“Well, I think I know what we’re all gonna do this summer,” Dustin grinned. 

“Alright—um—“ Mike hesitated for moment, “Never have I ever, shoplifted,” 

“Last summer, I was thirsty and your mom wasn’t at the cash desk,” Lucas explained while looking at Will, putting down a finger. 

“God damnit, Lucas,” Will replied. Dustin noticed June put down a finger as well. 

“I didn’t have any money and I wanted that Duke Ellington record,” June looked up at Dustin. “Plus the guy working there used to make fun of me all the time so I didn’t feel bad screwing him over,” 

“My kind of girl,” Dustin smiled. “Oh shit, right—uh— never have I ever… made out at school,” 

“Last week in the A.V room,” Lucas mumbled as he and Max each put down a finger. 

“Oh my God,” Dustin gagged, “Was that why you guys showed up late for biology?” 

“Maybe,” Max muttered, smirking slightly. 

“Jesus Christ, you guys!” Dustin shuddered, “Now I don’t want to ever go back in there,”

“I’m surpised you two haven’t done that,” Lucas threw a gummy worm in Mike’s direction. He just shrugged, smiling down at El. 

“Never have I ever…” June began quietly, “Walked in on people… you know…” 

“Oh God,” Dustin groaned, realizing what June was implying. She grinned, examining everyone’s fingers. 

“Hey hey!” she pointed at Mike, “I saw your finger move,” 

“No lying!” Max cried, “You know the rules,”

“You don’t want to know,” Mike stared down at the hole in his sock. 

“Oh my God,” Max gasped, “It was Billie wasn’t it?” Mike just nodded, shuddering. 

“Holy shit!” Dustin tried to hide his laughter. 

“What?” June grabbed a Nougat from the bowl. 

“My brother is sleeping with his mom,” Max said, grimacing. “It’s disgusting,” 

“Wow, Karen. What a lady,” Dustin giggled.

“ _Shut up!”_ Mike threw a candy bar at his friend. 

“When did this happen?” Will asked wide-eyed. 

“Last week. She forgot about early dismissal,” 

“Oh GOD,” Max looked like she was going to be sick, “That’s actually the worst. I’m so sorry,” 

“It was in the kitchen too,” Mike groaned, “I had nowhere to hide, so I just ran downstairs,” 

“Oh my God, I had pizza bites in your kitchen, like, three hours later!” Dustin gagged again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” El asked, looking up at Mike. 

“Oh yeah, that would have been a great conversation. Hey El, I just walked in my mom having sex with Billie, what’s up? Over,” Mike frowned. June howled with laughter, prompting the entire group to lose it. 

“Ok…ok,” Lucas collected himself, “Never have I ever done drugs.” The party was still laughing when Dustin noticed June put down a finger. 

“Huh?” he looked at her, shocked. 

“Hey, don’t act like it’s such a big deal. I got weed from Joe Lewis at a party once,” said June. 

“You know Joe Lewis? He’s in eleventh grade,” said Will. 

“So? He’s a pretty cool guy if you get to know him. Anyway, he invited me to this party over the summer and gave me some weed. I still have a bunch of it at home,” 

“Wow,” Mike stared at the girl, still somewhat in shock. “That’s pretty—“

“Cool,” Dustin finished. “That’s pretty cool. We’ve never been invited to a party before,” 

“Eh, it wasn’t anything crazy. The cops didn’t even show up,” June continued. “If you want, I could talk to Joe and ask when he’s having the next party?” 

“I’m in,” said Max, grabbing a fistful of chips. 

“Yeah, me too,” Dustin agreed. 

“Sure, why not?” El smiled at Mike. 

“You said you still have some at home?” Dustin asked. 

“Yeah, why do you wanna try some? It’s pretty nifty, actually. No pressure though,” 

“What about this weekend at Castle Byers?” Will pitched the idea to the group. They nodded together, oddly excited. 

And so, the night unfolded as tradition. Lucas falling asleep first, Dustin drawing a penis on his stomach and Max writing ‘stalker’ on his forehead. It was almost four in the morning when June felt sleep overcome her. Dustin’s sleeping bag was right next to hers. 

“You ok?” he asked, voice lazy with sleep. 

“Great,” June answered honesty. “I had a really good time. Your friends and totally awesome,” 

“So are you,” Dustin reached out in the dark, trying to find her hand. June met him halfway, bringing their hands between the sleeping bags. 

“Thank you very making me come here,” 

“You’re welcome,” he couldn’t help but yawn. He was about to continue when he noticed June’s breathing shift as she fell asleep. “G’night, June.” 

 

 

***

 

June made chocolate chip pancakes the next morning, Mrs. Wheeler commenting on her fine cooking skills, before they headed out on their bikes. They spent the afternoon at the arcade, June giving Max a run for her money at DigDug, while Will helped Mike write out a new a campagn. 

Dustin felt like one second he was scarfing down french fries at the drive through Dairy Queen and the next he was grasping the his trumpet nervously. It felt odd being in school when they had the entire day off because of a staff meeting. Tommy, the boy sitting next to him, was in the tenth grade and played in both the wind ensemble and marching band. _Should’t he be first trumpet? Shit, he probably hates me for this._

“Dustin, right?” Tommy opened his band folder. 

“Yeah,” he replied quietly, hands shaking slightly as he ghosted his fingers over the keys on his trumpet. 

“I’m Tommy. You’re a freshman hey?” 

“Yeah,” Dustin said again, still quiet. 

“Hey man, don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Mr. Laurence wouldn’t have let you in if he didn’t think you were good enough right?” Dustin just shrugged in response, “I have it on good authority that he’s _never_ let a freshman in senior band before, so you should be proud,” 

“I am,” said Dustin, finally looking up at Tommy, “I just hope Mr. Laurence didn’t make a mistake putting me here. I feel like it should be you sitting here instead of me,” 

“Me?” Tommy chuckled, “No way. I’m more into classical than jazz, and Mr. Laurence knows that. I’d rather put my time into wind ensemble,” 

“Oh,” Dustin replied, feeling slightly better knowing there was no bad blood. He was going to say something yet, but Mr. Laurence took his place in front of the band. 

“Welcome all!” he said brightly, “Some of you are new. Some of you know the ropes. To all the new faces, congratulation on making the cut. To all the old faces, nice to have you back. This is a big year for us, guys. We’ve got our first competition in less than a month and first concert in Chicago, November 8th. We’ve got the go-ahead for New York, January 14th-24th,” he aloud a moment for the class to whisper amongst themselves excitedly. June smiled at Dustin from where she sat behind the drum set. “For those of you that are new, this is a competitive, professional level, band. We’re playing paying concerts that will go towards our trip. The competitions make the school look good, and you look even better. The expectations are high, and I demand a lot. Now,” he started passing out stacks of music, “we’ve got two exceptions to the rule this year. As most of you know, the senior band has up until now only been comprised of junior and senior students, but this year we’ve got two freshmans. June Graham, our drummer this year and Dustin Henderson, first trumpet,” the students erupted in a wild applause of support. Dustin blushed a deep shade of red and Mr. Laurence handed him his stack of music, before going back to his place in front of the band. The students became quiet as he turned on the tape deck behind him, music filling the room. Dustin recognized the song instantly from June’s record collection. 

“What’s the tune?” Mr Laurence asked. 

“Caravan,” Dustin called out from his place in the fourth row to the left. 

“Thank you, Mr. Henderson. Who wrote it?” 

“Duke Ellington, 1936. Cootie Williams, trumpet, Barney Bigard, clarinet, and Sonny Greer, drums,” said June, beaming. Dustin smiled involuntarily. 

“Very nice, Ms. Graham,” Mr. Laurence tipped his baton towards her. “Alright, third tune in your package is Caravan. Take it out please and let’s give it a go,” A rustling of pages while Mr. Laurence turned the music off again. “In a slow, two-four feel,” he acknowledged June, “a-one. Two. One. Two AND…” 

“She’s good,” Tommy hissed at Dustin, as June eased her way through the beginning drum solo. 

“Ok, stop!” Mr. Laurence put his baton down. “You’re dragging a bit, June. Take the tempo from me. A-one. Two. One. Two AND…” 

“That’s it,” Tommy kept time moving his heal up and down to the beat. 

“Better. Keep it in the pocket,” Mr. Laurence said to June, before getting ready to cue the band. “Two bars, one bar, A-one. Two. AND…” Dustin felt his hands get clammy as Paul Williams glided through the saxophone solo without so much as a hitch. Well, at least that’s what Dustin thought before Mr. Laurence stopped everyone again. “You’re flat,” 

“Sorry sir,” Paul adjusted his mouth piece slightly. 

“Let’s try again from where you come in.  A-one. Two…” Paul started playing again, this time without interruption as it soon came time for the whole band to come in. Dustin felt himself shake, his breath coming up short as his fingers slid around on his trumpet valves. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ And then somehow, he was playing. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t terrific either. He felt his own heal begin to move to the rhythm. _Groove,_ he thought, as he read the music. “Stop!” Mr. Laurence shouted, dropping his baton again. “You’re behind the beat, Mr. Henderson. Listen deep, listen deep. Let’s go again. A-one. Two…” Now Dustin felt like he was rushing, but oddly enough, Mr. Laurence didn’t stop him. He only stopped once it came to the solo sections. “Ok, ok, ok. That’s a start. Better, Dustin. You can’t play behind the beat in a tune that’s already so far in the pocket. You drag on a tune that has a tendency to drag, and the whole tune crashes. It was better the second time though so, listen deep,” 

“Do you want me using brushes at all?” June asked, adjusting the position of her symbols. 

“Yes, after bar forty-five, I’d say,” Mr Laurence answered, “Ok so, solos. Trombone, Zach Brown, take the first sixteen bars. Dustin, take the next sixteen, and then the re-statement of the theme. Everyone back in after that at measure sixty-two. Alright, we’ll go back to this Friday with the solos. The other Ellington tune we’re doing is Black and Tan Fantasy and Dustin, you’ll take the trumpet solo in that one too. Moving along, sixth tune in your package, Moanin’. Paul, are you good to go with the beginning solo?” 

“Yes sir,” the teenager said, skimming over the music. 

 _So this is senior band._ Dustin thought, as the bari saxophone solo started. _I play behind the beat and have to learn two solos in two days_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thanks for reading!!  
> Up next: Dustin struggles to keep up and June gets in a fight with Mike.


	6. Black and Tan Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is DRAMA central.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! I'm really loving writing this :) xoxo

Dustin groaned in frustration. _What did I get into?_ He checked his watch and closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself. He’d been practicing for at least an hour and felt like he as getting nowhere. He still couldn’t figure out how to use the mute properly and whenever he turned on the metronome Mr. Laurence gave him, he found himself playing slow again. He put his trumpet down and rubbed his temples, finally deciding to just listen to the song on repeat.

Before he knew it, and far before he felt he was ready, Dustin found himself in rehearsal again and this time, the spotlight was on him. Again, he felt his hands get clammy and breath become uneven. They were playing through Black and Tan Fantasy, Mr. Laurence keeping time by banging a music stand with a drum stick. He’d already stopped the band three times and Dustin could tell his patience was wearing thin. Counting down, Dustin tried to settle his nerves— three bars, two bars, one bar, _oh shit._ “Stop!” Mr. Laurence put down his baton. “What was that?” 

“M’sorry, sir,” Dustin mumbled, legs jigging nervously. 

“You’re riding sharp and you came in a good quarter beat early. Let’s try that again. From where you start. A-one, two, three, four…” 

 _I worked on this. Why can’t I do this? Why won’t this mute work the way it’s supposed to? Shit, shit, shit._ Dustin’s mind spun out of control. 

“Stop!” Mr. Laurence shouted after Dustin managed three bars into his solo. “I was clear about us going through this today right?” 

“Yes, sir,” Dustin said, feeling himself shrink into his seat. 

“And two days was more than enough time to learn this, correct?” Mr. Laurence leaned forward onto his music stand. 

“Yes, sir,”

“Good. Glad we’re clear on that. So, maybe next rehearsal you’ll be able to play more than two bars?” Mr. Laurence put aside his copy of Black and Tan Fantasy. “Because we can’t practice it if you’re not ready,” 

“I’ll be ready,” Dustin managed, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the band. 

“Ok. Let’s take ten and come back ready to do Moanin’,” Mr. Laurence put down his baton and sighed. Dustin fell back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. 

“Hey man, it happens,” Tommy said, putting his trumpet down. “You didn’t sound bad,” 

“Oh really?” Dustin snorted, “then why’d he stop me?” 

“He just knows you can do better. Look, Mr. Laurence is a good guy, but he’s also a real hardass.” 

“I can see that,” Dustin rubbed his face with his hands. 

Tommy watched the boy blink rapidly. “Hey, calm down man. You’re new. Just go home and work on it some more and it’ll be fine,” he said, picking up his trumpet again. “Oh, by the way, when he says ‘take ten’ he doesn’t actually mean, take a break. He means, review the next two tunes until it’s time to start rehearsing again,”

“Oh,” Dustin said, looking over at June who, sure enough, had her folder open to Moanin’ and was drilling a rhythm over and over. 

Needless to say, the rest of rehearsal didn’t fare any better. Mr. Laurence stopped Dustin two more times, once for playing behind the beat again, and once for not observing dynamics properly. By the time Dustin left the band room, he was practically in tears. 

“Wow, hey, you ok?” June ran to catch up with Dustin. “Kind of a rough rehearsal today, I know,” 

“ _Kind of?”_ Dustin pushed the school door open, angrily. “That was a disaster,” 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” 

“Oh really? I think I maybe played six consecutive bars of music today,” Dustin slumped against the school wall waiting for his ride. 

“So? Mr. Laurence used that drum stick on the music stand today ‘cause I keep dragging the tempo,” June said. 

“That wasn’t you, that was us. Me. Whatever,” 

“Bullshit. C’mon Dustin, it wasn’t that bad. Just practice some more and it’ll get better, you’ll see!” June smiled up at him, hopefully. 

“I did practice. I just suck,” Dustin frowned, a car approaching the pair. 

“You don’t suck, Dustin,” June pulled him into a hug, “You’re a freshman playing first trumpet. You’re _amazing,”_

“I don’t want Mr. Laurence to regret his choice,” Dustin hugged her back fiercely. 

“He doesn’t and he won’t,” June pulled back as the car pulled up in front of them. 

“Hey kid,” Steve leaned out the window. “Who’s this?” 

“June, June Graham. I play drums in the senior jazz band with Dustin,” June said brightly.

“Cool,” Steve adjusted his sunglasses. “You want a ride home too?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though!” the girl chirped, getting on her bike and pedalling off. 

“So,” Steve eyed Dustin knowingly as he sat down in the passenger seat, “what’s the deal with her?”

“That’s the girl from band. The one I was telling you about before,” 

Steve revved the engine noisily. “Ahhh, clarinet girl,” he glanced at Dustin. “Something go wrong?” 

“It’s not her,” Dustin looked out the window, tears threatening to spill over, “It’s me,” 

“What’d you do?” he noticed Dustin’s sniffing and frowned, “Shit, you didn’t go overboard did you? I told you, cool your jets. You didn’t tell her your love her or something did you? Please tell me you didn’t do that,” 

“I didn’t,” Dustin threw his head back against the headrest. “I told you, it’s not her. This isn’t about her, it’s about me. Rehearsal today was…” he sniffed, “terrible.”

“Jesus,” Steve pulled the car over. “You’re really worked up over this aren’t you?”

Dustin couldn’t hold back anymore. “I can’t do anything right,” he cried, “I practiced for over an hour yesterday and today it was like I hadn’t done anything. Mr. Laurence kept stopping me and we could’t even finish practicing the song because I kept screwing up,” 

“Shit,” Steve put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Look, I don’t know anything about music, but I know from basketball, a coach can be a real dick,”

“He isn’t a dick. He just wants us to sound good,” Dustin muttered, “and I’m just useless. He gave me a real opportunity and I blew it,”

“Fuck that,” he smacked the steering wheel for emphasis. “You need to stop putting yourself down. Look, you like this girl, right?”

“I like her a lot,” 

Steve eyed Dustin suspiciously. “Right. Well, she seems to like you back. So that’s good,” 

“I don’t think she wants a boyfriend,” Dustin replied. 

“Ok, well, that’s not ideal but not awful either right? She obviously cares about you,” 

Even behind his tears, Dustin felt himself blush. “She does,” 

“And you obviously care about her. So that’s something,” he turned his body to face Dustin. “Look kid, nothing you really care about ever ends up being easy. You gotta work and fight for it. So this rehearsal didn’t go the way you hoped. You get back up and try again. Don’t give up, man. That’s not like you,” 

“I don’t want to let the band down. And—“ he hiccuped, “I don’t want June to think I suck,”

“Ok, listen kid. You don’t suck and you’re not letting anyone down. This is what we’re gonna do,” Steve started up the engine again, “We’re gonna get a pizza and make a disgusting amount of coffee and you’re gonna practice until you’re ready.”

 

***

Practicing with Steve wasn’t exactly awful, in fact, it was a lot more fun than Dustin expected. Steve goofed off a lot, laughing when Dustin’s cheeks would puff out when he tried to play a high note. Dustin explained to him what ‘swung eighth notes’ meant and tried to demonstrate what Mr. Laurence meant by ‘playing behind the beat’. Oddly enough, in explaining it to someone else, he started understanding the concept better himself. 

Practicing aside, Dustin was still horribly nervous about Monday’s rehearsal. He was practically dreading it. On Sunday evening, he sat with June and the party in the Wheeler’s basement after a lacklustre round of D&D. June had just sat and watched, choosing to study her scores instead of joining in. Dustin, practically over come with worry, couldn’t focus much on the game and ended up making mistakes. 

“What’s up with you, man?” Mike tossed his book to the floor. 

“Nothing, my head’s just not screwed on straight right now,” Dustin sighed, “I’m sorry,” 

Mike put an arm around El but kept his focus on Dustin.“You put the party in jeopardy, man. You weren’t even paying attention half the time,” 

“Yeah, I know. I said I’m sorry,” 

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you’ll have your head screwed on straight,” said Mike. 

“ _I said, I’m sorry,”_ Dustin spoke forcefully. 

“Maybe you should—“ 

“Maybe _you_ should support your friend for once. He’s supposed to be your friend, right?” June interjected. 

“What?” Mike whipped his head in June’s direction. 

“Cause all I see is you bitching at him. You pay more attention to your girlfriend, than your best friend,” June glanced at El, “No offence, hun,”

“It’s ok,” El said in a small voice, understanding. 

“If you actually paid attention to your friends, you’d notice how upset they are. Dustin’s a wreck in case you hadn’t noticed,” Mike didn’t reply. “Of course you didn’t notice. You’re too busy with D&D and showering your girlfriend with affection. Look, I get that you two are some sort of power couple. It’s cool. But it’s not cool that you don’t care about your friends anymore.” The party stood mute, unsure of what to say or who would make the next move. 

“She’s kinda right, you know,” Max said in a small voice. “You’re kind of being a dick,” 

“ _She_ doesn’t know from shit. _She’s_ not even in the party,” Mike glared at June.

“Right, I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” June got up. “You really know how to make a girl feel welcome, you know that?”

“Yeah, and you really know how to play two people against each other, don’t you?” Mike raised his voice. 

“You know what your problem is, buddy?” June shouted, “You’re pretty fucking self centred. You only care about your problems and your life,” 

“Oh yeah? Well, you wanna know what your problem is? You’re a b—“

“SHUT UP!” Dustin yelled, before Mike could finish his sentence. “Mike, I’m sorry ok?”

“Oh for fucks’ sake, you shouldn’t have to apologize to him. He should be the one apologizing to you,” June grumbled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading up the stairs. 

“No, June, please, come on! Mike didn’t mean that! You are part of the party, I want you to be!” Dustin cried, following her up the stairs. 

“Yeah well, obviously _he_ doesn’t,” June hissed, running a hand through her hair. 

“He didn’t mean that. He’s just being—“

“An asshole? Yeah, he’s being a real asshole,” June finished. “Look, I’ll see you in rehearsal tomorrow,” 

“Ok,” Dustin said, walking with her to the door. “I’m sorry,” 

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong,” she paused, “and I’m sure Mike’s actually a great guy. It’s just, right now, he’s being a dick to you.” Dustin didn’t know what to say back. He took one of June’s hands in his and sighed. 

“I’m just nervous,” he said, rubbing the top her hand with his thumb. “for tomorrow,” 

“I know you are. You’re gonna be fine, ok? Just—“ she gave his hand a squeeze, “listen deep and swing hard,” 

“Listen deep and swing hard,” Dustin repeated the words, enjoying how they flowed. 

“That’s it,” June smiled, “It always works for me. Look, if you’re really that worried, talk to Mr. Laurence before rehearsal tomorrow. He’s really good about stuff like that.”

 

***

Dustin took June’s advice. 

"Do you have a minute, sir?" he approached Mr. Laurence's office with caution, still not sure what his teacher thought of him. 

"Of course, Dustin. What do you need?" He asked, scrounging through piles of sheet music. 

"I'm just worried..." the teenager tried to find the right words, "if maybe I shouldn't be in the band. I mean, Tommy's a way better player than I am and he's got a lot more experience..." 

"But you've got far better tone production and natural talent," Mr. Laurence looked at Dustin's concerned expression and continued. "Look, everyone plays behind the beat a first. Everyone's got to start somewhere but I'm telling you, you've got a great talent. Tell me something, do you want this?" 

"Want what, sir?" 

"Want to be great. Because right now you're not great, you're talented. And those are two very different things. Great is what happens when someone talented, dedicates themselves. If you want to be great, if you want to win and go to New York, have someone hear you and go, yeah, I'll give that kid a scholarship, you have to work. You have to listen to this music non-stop and sit with a metronome until you're playing in time. You practice for hours a day until you've got it," Mr. Laurence said, shifting in his chair so he was completely facing Dustin.  

"How do I know when I've got it?" the teenager asked, adjusting his backpack now full of music on his back. 

"I don't stop you anymore," the teacher chuckled. "Honestly, you'll feel it, trust me," 

"Right," Dustin said. 

"But you didn't answer my question. Did you want this?" 

Silence. 

Dustin thought about his life. He'd never been particularly amazing at anything other than science and both Mike and Lucan were better than him at that. He'd never really been proud of himself and he wanted so desperately to have something to set him apart from the rest. Something besides looking different or being the funny one.  

"Yeah," Dustin found himself saying quite confidently, "I do want this." 

"Good. Than I suggest you relax and focus on today’s rehearsal. I’ll give you till Tuesday to work on your solos. After today, go home and practice. Really practice. Because you can have all the talent in the world but that won't get you anywhere if you play behind the beat." 

"Yes, sir," Dustin smiled, "thank you!" 

"You're welcome, Dustin. Oh, and Dustin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Look at the Black and Tan Fantasy solo first, that tunes going to New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings!!  
> Your support means the world!  
> Up next: Dustin confronts Angela & Mike helps June. (with a side serving of jazz rehearsal)
> 
> Just fyi, I'm not going full "Whiplash" on this story. Just a little. :)


	7. Take Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some closure for y'all after the last chapter's drama.  
> Once again, this ended up going in a slightly different direction... grr.   
> Don't worry, fluff is to come. Fluff and, of course, jazz drama.   
> Comment away :) xoxo

 

It was close to midnight when Mike heard his supercom crackle and come to life. 

“Mike?” 

 _Eleven_ , Mike thought instantly. With one word he could tell something was wrong. Her voice sounded smaller, hesitant, like something was about to break.

“El,” he answered, concern lacing his voice, “what’s wrong? Over.”

“I’m fine Mike, it’s Dustin. Over.” 

“Dustin?” he paused, “What’s the matter with him? Over.”

“He needs to know but I’m too far from his house,” another pause, “June’s in trouble. Over,”

“Trouble? What kind of trouble? How do you know? Over,” Mike started to gather some things together, ready to make a mad dash. 

“Hop. He got a call from the station. Said there is a situation at the Graham house. Neighbours reported it. Over.” El resorted to shorter sentences in her nervousness. She felt useless. Hopper wouldn’t let her leave the cabin, for fear of her using her powers by mistake. He knew she still had a tendency to do so, especially if she got emotional enough. 

“Ok. Ok…” Mike tried to organize his thoughts, “You stay there. I’ll call Dustin and we’ll both go down there. Make sure she’s ok. Is Hopper there right now? Over,”

“I don’t know, he just left. Over,” El’s voice shook with emotion. 

“Ok,” Mike said again, “It’s going to be fine, ok El? She’s probably fine. Don’t worry. I’ll let you know as soon as I know something, ok? Over,” 

“Ok. Be safe. Over,”

“I will. Over,” 

Mike heard the crackling of the supercome stop as the connection faded. He changed the channel quickly, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

“Dustin!” he shouted, not caring if he woke up his entire family, “Dustin! This is a code red! Do you copy? Over,”

Silence. 

“Dustin! It’s June! El told me she’s in trouble! Do you copy? Over,”

Silence. 

“DUSTIN! THIS IS A CODE RED! OVER.” Mike yelled, boarder line frantic. 

“Mike? What’s going on? Over,” Dustin sounded half asleep. 

“El called me. June’s in trouble. Hopper got a call from the station saying someone reported something at June’s house. We gotta go. Over,” Mike said, already changed and running out the door. 

“Shit,” Dustin shook himself, “I’m leaving now. Over,”

Mike shoved the supercom in the side pocket of his backpack before getting on his bike. Then a realization hit him. _I’ll get there first,_ he thought. _Even if Dustin leaves right now, I’m closer to her house than he is._ Sure enough, Mike approached the house in question and saw no other bike on the grass. This was, for the moment, a solo mission. He threw his bike to the grass and ran up the steps. The door, thankfully, wasn’t locked so he made his way into the living room. A few lights were on, a ceiling fan light and a few lamps. Mike frowned at the condition of the house— pealing wallpaper and stained rugs. His heart clenched, _this girl lives here. This girls lives here and I treated her like shit._ He looked around frantically. 

There was a broken glass on the floor and an open bottle of whiskey on the counter. Cautiously, Mike walked further into the house, rounding the corner into the kitchen. 

_Oh, God._

There was a small pool of blood around a blonde head of hair. Before he could think, Mike rushed over to June’s body. He felt for a pulse. Weak, but still there. She looked terribly pail, drained of life and warmth, her skin horrifyingly cold. 

“June? June? Can you hear me? It’s Mike!” the boy shook her carefully. “Dustin’s on his way over. C’mon, wake up for me, June!” 

June shifted slightly, groaning. Everything hurt. “Mkay…” she mumbled, trying to focus. 

“What?” Mike asked, trying to sit her up so he could examine her head better. _Where’s the chief? Where’s Dustin? Why is her mom not here?_

 _“_ I’m ok,” June managed, head falling back against Mike’s shoulder. “What’re you doing here?’

“That’s not important right now. Just relax and try to stay awake ok? Dustin’s on his way. So is the chief. We’re gonna get you all fixed up, ok?” 

“No,” June said, a little louder this time. 

“No? What do you mean, no?” Mike tried to pull some of her hair aside so he could find her injury. 

“No hospital. No fix up. It’ll get reported,” 

“Oh,” Mike said sadly, understanding June’s concern. _If it get’s reported, social services will get involved._ “Hey, I know this isn’t exactly the right place but, I’m sorry about yesterday. About the way I behaved. You’re right, I was being an asshole,” 

“Yep,” June flinched as Mike pulled at her hair as carefully as he could. 

“I just—“ Mike stopped for second, looking down at the tomboy, “I just didn’t want him to get hurt. I saw the way you pushed him away the other day and that scared me. I didn’t want him to get rejected or hurt like before,”

“Before?” 

“Last winter we went to the snowball and he was so upset because nobody other than my sister would dance with him. I think he actually cried. And Max, I know she’s with Lucas now, but Dustin adored her at first too. I didn’t want you part of the party because I didn’t want Dustin getting tossed aside again. I’m sorry if I was a dick to you, it’s just I didn’t want my friend to get hurt,” 

June closed her eyes for a brief moment. “I get it,” she said, “I’m sorry for being such a bitch about it,” 

“No apology necessary,” Mike propped the girl up between his legs. “You’re right, I can be pretty self absorbed. It’s just, I was so sick of Dustin always going on about Jazz band and you. I thought I was loosing him,” 

“You’re not. It’s just a glitch,” said June. 

“Just a glitch,” Mike repeated, liking the sound of the phrase. He felt the girl jump slightly as they heard the front door open again. 

“JUNE?” Dustin’s voice came from the living room. “JUNE? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT’S GOIN ON?” 

“Kitchen!” Mike yelled, still holding the girl. Like a flash, Dustin appeared at the scene. 

“Oh my God,” his eyes widened, “what happened? Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” June said, reaching out her hand to hold Dustin’s. 

“She hit her head bad,” Mike said, “she probably has a concussion,” 

“Where’s your mom?” Dustin asked, sitting down in front of her so the two boys were holding her upright. 

“She left. Saw I fell and bolted. I don’t know for sure though, I don’t remember much past that,” 

“Fuck,” Mike swore, “I’m really sorry, June. You don’t deserve this.”

“Hey man, it’s cool. It happens,” June said, putting her head on Dustin’s chest. 

“I know, but it shouldn’t,” Mike replied, “I mean what I said before, I’m sorry. You’re a great girl, June. Dustin’s lucky to have you,” 

“No,” June smiled up at Dustin, “I’m lucky to have him,” 

The teenagers held each other, exchanging soft words of comfort. They were so engrossed in their own world they didn’t even noticed the chief enter the room. 

“June?” Hopped looked down at the girl. 

“That’s me,” 

“Your mom not here, I take it?” 

“No, she fucked off,” June said, too weak to care about watching her language. 

“God damnit,” the chief swore, “any ideas where she could have gone?” 

“The bar,” the girl answered, grimly, “and then she’ll come back here.”

“Well, you’re not going to be here when she does, ok?” Hopper knelt down to her level. “She’s not going to get away with this,”

“No!” Mike cried, surprising himself. “No. It can’t get reported,” 

“It’s child abuse, it has to get reported,” Hopper said, trying to examine the June’s head better. “What’d she hit you with?”

“That…” June said weakly, pointing to the blood stained broom in the next room. 

“Jesus,” 

“You can’t report this, Hopper. They’ll go to social services and make her move away,” Mike explained as Dustin rubbed comforting circles around June’s back. 

“You don’t have any family around here?” Hopper frowned, concern written all over his face. 

“My dad’s in Seattle,” June said, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Ok, no. You’re not going to Seattle, I promise you that, kid. But right now we gotta get you out of here and in a bed,” 

“She can stay at my house,” Dustin said without hesitation. 

“Ok. Here, let me,” Hopper hoisted the girl into his arms and made his way out of the kitchen. As they approached the cruiser car, Mike stopped Dustin. 

“Look man, I’m sorry about before,” 

“It’s ok,” Dustin said earnestly, “I know you’ve had it rough with your dad and what with El last year, you’re still dealing,”

“Yeah, I know. I still shouldn’t have done that though,” 

“And I should have been honest from the start and said I was too tired to play,” said Dustin. 

“Shake on it?” Mike stretched out his hand. 

“Of course,” Dustin said, shaking his friends had enthusiastically. “You wanna know something crazy?”

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“I think I’m falling for her,” Dustin watched as Hopper set June carefully in the backseat. 

Mike smiled. “You know what? I think she’s falling for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Dustin confronts Angela & Steve gives June advice.


	8. Fuzzy and Warm and Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings! Warning: this chapter is contains fluff and drama. You have been warned.  
> Let me know what you think! :) xoxo

To say Mrs. Henderson was upset would be the understatement of the year. The second the chief came in the door with a half conscious June, the mother scurried about getting a first aid kit and pain killers. She hovered over the teenagers with tea and toast, refusing to leave the scene until she was absolutely sure the girl would be alright. June found herself in Dustin’s bed, wrapped up in a haphazard collection of quilts and blankets, a plate of toast at her feet. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright, dear?” Claudia checked the girls temperature again. 

“I promise,” June replied, “I feel way better already,” 

“What you need now is sleep,” Mrs. Henderson ran a hand through the girl’s now clean hair, “you let me know if you need anything,” 

June nodded weakly in response. “Thanks Mrs. Henderson, you’re a champion.” Claudia smiled and hesitated for a moment, not quite sure if she was ready to leave the situation. The poor girl, even cleaned up, looked like a ghost.

“Mom,” Dustin looked up from where he was sitting next to June on the bed. “I’m staying with her,” 

“Of course,” 

“And we’re not going to school tomorrow,” Dustin tried to leave as little room for discussion as possible. They didn’t have jazz rehearsal the next day and he wasn’t about to learn about algebra when he had a hurt girl in his room. On his bed. Practically in his arms. 

“I’ll let the school know you’re sick,” Claudia nodded, finally backing away from the pair. “Sleep tight, dear,” 

“I will. Thanks again, Mrs. Henderson,” 

“Oh please, call me Claudia,” she smiled once more before closing the door behind her. Not completely though, a small crack remained. Big enough for Trews to squeeze through and jump up onto the bed. 

“Trews!” June exclaimed excitedly. “Aw, you’re a lovely girl aren’t you? Yes you are. Look at you!” 

“Hey!” Dustin watched as she petted and held his cat close to her, “I’m here too you know,” 

“Yeah, but you’re not fuzzy and warm and adorable, are you?” June kept her focus on the cat before letting out a small laugh. 

“Actually, I am,” the teenager put his head against June’s shoulder, curly hair tickling her chin. 

“Yeah, kind of,” she ran a hand through his hair playfully, “fuzzy.” 

“Do you want anything?”

“You keep asking me that,” said June.

Dustin frowned, lifting his head again. “I’m just w—“

“Worried,” June finished, shifting on the bed so her back was facing him. She couldn’t bare to look at him. So sympathetic, so hurt and so afraid. She hated what she was doing to him. She hated herself. She took a deep breath, hoping to keep her tears at bay, but only ended up exhaling a sob. _Why is everything so fucked up?_ She could’t stop herself from shaking as one tear turned into a downpour. 

“June,” Dustin carefully put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m so sorry,” 

“Stop s-saying that,” June gasped for breath, “this is my f-fault not yours,”

Dustin inched closer to the girl. “Your fault? How is this your fault?”

“Because it’s my life. My issues that are hurting people. God Dustin, this is what I was trying to tell you before. I don’t want to hurt you,” June cried, burying her face in a star wars pillow. 

“You’re not hurting me, June,” 

“Of course I am. You’re worried,” June looked up at Dustin. 

“Because I care,” he lowered himself down onto the bed so his head was beside June’s. He searched her eyes, light blue with flecks of white. _Beautiful,_ he thought, _how does she not see that?_ “I’m not going anywhere. I really, really, like you, June. More than I’ve ever liked anyone ever before. I dunno, it’s like magnetic force or something,”

“Dustin,” June whispered, still crying as the boy wrapped his arms around her carefully. “I don’t deserve someone like you. You’re sunshine and happiness and joy and caring and I’m just so fucked up,” 

“Shh,” Dustin felt June’s arms wrap around his own body. One around the back and one in his hair. “You’re not fucked up,” 

“You deserve a girlfriend who’s pretty and normal and doesn’t come with baggage,” 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this,” Dustin pulled back slightly so he could look at her, “but you are pretty. Beautiful, actually. As for baggage… we all come with that. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me,” 

“Oh great,” June chuckled through her tears. 

“By the way, you said girlfriend,” Dustin said, trying to will the blush from his face. 

“Did I?” 

Dustin smiled, folding the girl into his chest. “Yeah, you definitely did.” 

“Huh,” she relaxed, “How about that.” 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Dustin woke up first, looking down at the girl who was still attached to him. His t-shirt, which was once wet with tears, was now dry and the girl in his arms was finally gaining some colour.  
“Dusty,” Mrs. Henderson whispered, opened the door a crack. “I’m going to work now,” 

“Ok,” Dustin whispered back, careful not to wake June. 

“Call me if you need anything,” she smiled at the pair. 

“I will,” Dustin smiled back, “thanks mom.” 

Dustin watched his mother close the door again and sighed. 

“Mppft,” June mumbled something incoherent as she shifted. 

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Dustin adjusted the blanket surrounding them. 

“Time is it?”  
“It’s still early. My mom just left for work,” he stroked her hair lightly, “Go back to sleep.” 

“Rehearsal…”

“Isn’t till tomorrow, so don’t worry. Sleep, ok? You need it,” Dustin said quietly. _How is she thinking about jazz rehearsal right now? Oh right,_ he gazed down at the girl, _it’s her dream. She’s my girlfriend. This beautiful, awesome, amazingly talented and brave human being is my girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend._ He kept thinking over and over again, grinning like a love-sick fool. 

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. 

He heard someone pounding on the door. _Jesus mom, forgot your spreadsheets again?_ Dustin groaned, peeling himself away from June as carefully as he could. He took one last look at her sleeping form, before closing the door. He made his way to the front door, swearing under his breath. 

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. 

_Jesus Christ mom, calm down._

“Where’d you leave it?” Dustin opened the door. _Fuck._ Definitely not his mother. Definitely June’s mother. 

“The fuck did you do with my daughter? I know she’s here. Where the hell else would she go?” Mrs. Graham tried shoving the boy aside. 

“Get out,” Dustin hissed, standing his ground. 

“Excuse me, boy? Don’t you sass me,” 

“I’m not sassing you. I’m demanding,” Dustin glared up at the woman. 

“Oh, so she is here is she? Well that’s a fine how do you do,” Mrs. Graham laughed. Dustin grimaced, the smell of alcohol wafting in his face. 

“Get your drunk ass out of my house and away from her,” 

“Get out of my way!” Mrs. Graham pushed the boy aside. “I’m here to take my daughter home!” 

“You’re not coming anywhere near her!” 

“Dustin?” the door to his bedroom opened. “Mom,” June’s face drained of what little colour it had. 

“Excuse me? What the fuck is this?” Mrs. Graham stood between the two teenagers. “The hell are you doing in his bedroom?” 

“Nothing happened!” June cried, “Mom, I swear! Nothing! We literally just slept!” 

“Bullshit,” Mrs. Graham grabbed her daughter’s arm. “I thought I raised you with morals. To have respect for yourself,” 

“Ow, mom, stop it!” June yelped, trying to get out of her mother’s tight grasp. “We didn’t do anything!” 

“Get your hands off of my girlfriend!” Dustin yelled, voice cracking. “I swear, I’ll—“

“Do what? Call the chief? That bumbling fool. Oh yeah, I’m real scared of him,” Mrs. Graham snorted, not noticing two more people come through the open doorway.  

“That bumbling fool is _my dad!”_ El yelled. “Let go of my friend. Now.” 

“Oh this is precious. A little army of teenagers come to save the damsel in distress,” 

“Leave,” Mike said, holding El’s hand.

“Like hell. I’m taking my daughter home,” Mrs. Graham looked down at her daughter’s tear stained face. June’s eyes widened. Behind her mother’s back, a pan came floating from the kitchen. Before she could blink, it landed on Mrs. Graham’s head, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. 

Dustin flinched. _Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I didn't get to Steve giving June advice. That's coming next!   
> Also, this chapter was preeeeetty fluffy and I apologize if it was too much. Let me know and I turn the fluff meter down a notch haha :) 
> 
> Lastly, shameless self promotion, if you're interested... this is a book I'm writing. Just fyi, it's not fan fiction, it's completely original. Give it a read if you're so inclined.   
> Thanks SO MUCH !!!!   
> https://www.wattpad.com/518221327-cigarettes-franky-1-he%27s-a-good-man


	9. You Kids have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moderate fluff ahead.   
> Let me know if y'all want more or less fluff.  
> I've got a good idea of where I want to go with this story, but I've got a shit ton of homework to do this week so I may not get around to posting as quickly as I usually do.   
> Anyway, here's the next chapter- it's a bit longer- and features mama Steve. xoxo
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

“So these ‘bad men’… they’re still around?” June asked, the party now fully gathered. They had called the chief, explaining what happened, and after a lot of arguing, convinced him to put an unconscious Mrs. Graham in a cell. After all, she had done enough to deserve it. 

“We’re not sure,” Mike answered bitterly, “there’s a chance,” 

“And we’re not supposed to take chances,” said El. 

“Right, well, it’s been more than a year so maybe they really are gone?” June fell back against the couch and into Dustin’s outstretched arm. 

“We can’t be sure,” he replied. “We thought it was over after the first episode too,” 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,” Will said, “Like El said, we’re not supposed to take any chances. That’s why we call El, Jane, at school,” 

“Makes sense,” said June, “I understand. It’s crazy, but I understand. We all need to hide stuff sometimes. I know that,” 

“We’re still sorry,” Max said earnestly, “we should have trusted you,” 

June waved a hand, dismissing Max’s comment. “Aw hell, I gave you no reason to trust me. Anyway, it’s water under the bridge,” 

“We better get to school guys,” Lucas got up, “feel better, June!” 

“Already do,” the girl replied, snuggling into Dustin. Slowly, the party dispersed, leaving Dustin and June alone again. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling down at the girl who looked, for he first time in a long time, content. 

“Hey,” she said back, smiling lazily. 

“You still tired? Hungry? I’m actually a pretty ok cook. I can make you pasta or grilled cheese?” Dustin wrapped a nearby blanket around her. 

“I’m fine, really. But you know what? You can do something for me,” said June. 

“Name it,” said Dustin.

“You can play something for me,” 

“What?”

“You can play something for me. One of your solos or whatever you’re practicing right now,” said June, giggling at Dustin’s dumfounded expression. 

“You’re serious?” he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. His _girlfriend_ wanted him to serenade her. 

“Completely,” June said. 

“Alright,” Dustin got up from beside her, but not before giving her a quick kiss on forehead. June blushed in response, grinning involuntarily. _Man, did I luck out,_ she thought as Dustin tried to find his music. 

“Son of a bitch, _son of a bitch,_ I had it right here. Why does my mom _always_ clean things up? Son of a bitch…” 

“It’s right here, you know,” June giggled again, pointing at a pile of music neatly stacked on the coffee table beside her. 

“Oh. Oh, thanks,” Dustin mumbled, embarrassed. June watched as he fetched his trumpet from his room along with his music stand and set up a chair beside the couch. 

“Play Black and Tan Fantasy,” June said, lying down on the couch, body facing Dustin. “I can’t wait to hear that tomorrow with the band,” 

“Yeah,” Dustin said, putting his fingers on the keys, “I’m actually pretty excited too. I talked to Mr. Laurence and he gave me a few pointers,”

There was a nervous moment during which Dustin held his breath in anticipation. He felt oddly anxious. _Don’t fuck this up. Just play it like you did last night. Last night was good. Last night you didn’t play behind the beat and you got the high note at the end. Play like last night._ Dustin panicked, mind spinning. 

“Don’t be nervous, just play. Like I said, listen deep and swing hard,” June smiled comfortingly. 

“Right. Listen deep and swing hard,” Dustin repeated. And then he took one last nervous breath before playing. In that moment, everything came together. He was alone with his girlfriend, who’s alcoholic mother was (all be it temporarily) taken care of, and who was smiling from ear to ear as he played. He felt the notes just fall out of him. Out of his heart, out of his soul, out of every worry he ever had. It just felt right. He’d stop playing, once in a while, to exchange a soft glance with June, and take out another song from his pile of sheet music. 

“You’re really good, you know that?” June sighed happily, foot still moving to the last song he played, “really good.”

“You mean it?” 

“Hell yeah, I do. Let me tell you something,” she propped herself up on her elbows, “when you play, I smile. And after all the bullshit that happened, that’s so magical. Sometimes it isn’t about how good you are, it’s about the affect that you have on people. That doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re good, ‘cause you are. I just mean that sometimes that isn’t what it’s about,” 

“Wow,” Dustin processed June’s words, “that’s… that’s true,” 

“I mean it. Sure, we still have to practice and work our asses off so we have the confidence to perform and win, but in the end, it’s about the impact you make on people,” said June. 

“I feel like I’m in the practicing stage still,” said Dustin. 

“I think we’re gonna be at that stage for a long time yet. Maybe forever. I mean, we’re always learning. I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to say, that’s it, I’m done practicing. Frankly, I don’t ever _want_ to say that. If I say I’m done, that means there’s nothing left to learn. Nothing left to listen to. That would be terrible,” 

“Totally,” Dustin looked at her admiringly. 

“Um, you’re doing that thing again,”

“What thing?” 

“That thing where you just look at me like I’m a dinosaur or something,” June murmured. 

“Shit,” Dustin shook himself, “Sorry. I just— I can’t believe my luck.”

 

 

***

 

“ _That’s_ what I’m talking about!” Mr. Laurence cried out over music, beaming at Dustin. The music ricocheted off the walls and bounced off of every surface. It literally shook the small band room. Dustin felt more alive than he had ever felt in his entire life. Somehow in his subconscious, he could sense June smiling as she played. It was electric. The fact that he was with her, in this band and doing something he loved. Then, as quickly as the rush came, it was over. The band stopped playing, Dustin held his high note until Mr. Laurence cut him off, and silence fell over the class. 

“Last note was flat, Dustin,” Mr. Laurence said, writing a note in his score, “fix that for next time.”

“Yes sir,” Dustin replied, still overwhelmingly happy. 

“That was pretty killer, man,” Tommy whispered, leaned over to Dustin, “See, that’s why he picked you.”

“Thanks, man,” Dustin whispered back. 

“OK, so that was pretty good guys. Fix those things I told you about. Adam, if you forget that F sharp one more time, so help me I will replace you. Besides that unfortunate moment, it was a pretty good run. This one is going with us to New York and will be featured for the national competition next month. Now, while I’m on the subject of New York, your first payments are due next week. We’ll start fundraising in a few weeks and the upcoming competitions will help reduce the cost, but the initial payment of two-hundred dollars is due next week, Wednesday. Right, that’s all for today. Nice work everyone,” Mr. Laurence put down his baton, signalling the end of the rehearsal. 

“Seriously man, that was some killer playing there,” Tommy continued, only now in his regular voice. “Dude?” 

“Huh?” Dustin wasn’t listening. Instead, he had his focus on June, who was jamming music into her backpack. 

“Whatever, lover-boy. See you ‘round,” Tommy smirked, leaving Dustin’s side. 

“Yeah, see ya,” Dustin muttered, still preoccupied. He didn’t like how jerky her movements were. How quickly she was moving. She practically ran into an eleventh grade tenor saxophone player on her way out of the room. “Hey, June! June! Wait up! Are you ok?” Dustin called after her, tripping over a music stand. 

“I’m _fine_ Dustin, just give me a minute ok?” June covered her face with her hands while making her way to the school doors. 

“What’s wrong?” Dustin followed her. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just tired. Got a lot of homework and practicing to do. You heard Mr. Laurence today during Caravan. I’m not getting those time changes at all,” June avoided making eye contact with the boy. 

“Ok,” Dustin could tell she was lying, but he didn’t want to push her. Not with everything that had happened recently. He knew she had to go back home today, but he had a feeling that wasn’t what was really bothering her. “You know you can tell me, right? I mean, if you don’t want to come home, you can stay at my place again. Or with El and Hopper, you know El would love that,”

“Fuck” June felt herself tearing up again. _Why is it every time we’re alone, I end up being a ball baby,_ she thought. “It’s not that. God, I wish it were that. I can’t— I can’t go to New York,” 

“What?” Dustin stared at her, wide eyed. _But New York is everything._

 _“_ I can’t go,” June kicked open the school door. 

“What are you talking about, you can’t go? It’s your dream, remember? We’ll figure it out!” 

“There’s nothing to figure out. Nobody can magic two-hundred dollars into existence can they?” June slumped against the school wall. “I can’t make the first payment. There’s no way. I’ve got fifty bucks saved up and that’s it. I figured what with fundraising and competitions, I’d get by on that for the first payment,” 

“Shit,” Dustin cursed, taking both her hands in his, “look, we’ll figure something out, ok? We’re gonna get you to New York,” 

“Dustin, that ship has sailed. I was a nice dream for a while, but I guess not everything is meant to be. There’s no way my mom’ll pay for it and I don’t know anyone who has that kind of money,” 

“We’ll figure something out ok?” Dustin looked down at her as he heard a familiar car approaching. 

“Hey kid,” Steve said, rolling down the car window. 

“Hey,” Dustin replied, still holding June’s hands in his. 

“Something going on?” Steve eyed the pair suspiciously from over his sunglasses.

“Nothing,” June let go of Dustin to wipe her tears away hurriedly. “It’s nothing,”

“Ok, it sure doesn’t look like nothing,” Steve got out of his car. “One of you shit heads gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“Honestly, it’s nothing. I’m just stressed out,” June said, getting onto her bike. “I’ll see you later, Dustin!” 

“I’ll tell you one thing, man. That girl’s a shit liar,” Steve said as June rode off. 

“Kind of, yeah,” Dustin sighed, getting into the car. 

“So you going to tell me what’s got her so worked up?” 

“It’s the trip,” said Dustin. 

“What trip?” asked Steve. 

“The jazz trip to New York,” 

“Oh right, that,” Steve sped out of the parking lot. “What’s up with that?”

“She can’t go,” Dustin felt his heart literally sink. “The first payment is due next week and she can’t pay it. Her mom won’t help and she’s only got fifty bucks. The rest of the payments should be fine ‘cause we got fundraising and concerts and all that, but we’re on our own for this first one,”

“Right,” Steve thought for a moment. “Ok, I’ll pay it,” 

“Huh?” Dustin stared at his friend.

“I’ll pay it. I’ve got a bunch of cash saved up that was supposed to be for college, but I’m not using that since I’m working at the station now,” 

“You can’t be serious,” 

“Look,” Steve glanced at the younger teen, “you kids have been through the ringer. As for June, I had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Graham yesterday at the station. June got dealt a shitty deal with that woman as a mother. So now I’ve got the chance to help you guys out.”

“You’re seriously the best, man,” Dustin said, still in shock. 

“Yeah, well, consider it a loan. Maybe next time the world ends, you won’t drag me down into the depths of hell with you,” Steve couldn’t help but grin. He did good. 

“Can’t guarantee that,” said Dustin. 

“The hell is this?” Steve slowed down slightly. It was June. She was sitting down on the curb in front of her house. “Hey kid!” 

No response.

“June!” Dustin yelled.

Still no response. 

Dustin leapt out of the car before Steve even had a chance to stop properly.

“June!” he ran to her side. 

“Hey,” the girl said weakly. 

“That bad again?” Dustin sighed. The fact that his girlfriend was driven out of her own home made his whole body ache with sadness. God, it was only six in the evening. 

“I just—“ she sniffed, “I just can’t face it yet.”

“Ok well, what if I told you you’re coming home with me to celebrate,”

“Your mom drop you too much as a baby or something?” June muttered. 

“Steve. He said he’d give you the money for he first payment no problem,” Dustin said, crouching down to her level. 

“Steve? You’ve got to be kidding me,” June raised her head slightly. 

“See?” Dustin pointed at Steve who was giving them the thumbs up out of the car window. 

“You can’t be serious!” June called out. Steve just kept his thump stretched out and revved the engine. 

“Come on,” Dustin helped her up. “My mom’s making meatloaf tonight,”

“Aww, your mom’s the sweetest,” 

“She tries. A lot,” Dustin took June’s backpack from her and helped her into the backseat. 

“Hey kid,” Steve looked back at June. “Don’t sweat the money ok? Glad I could help you shit heads,” 

“I’ll pay you back, I promise,” June replied as the car sped off again. 

Steve chuckled at the girl’s sincerity. “Eh, don’t worry about it. You kids have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!   
> Up next, a first date & June/Max/El girls' night.


	10. Embraceable You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm going to be busy all week with school, I decided to write another chapter today.  
> If you thought the last chapter was fluffy, get ready. This is fluff central.  
> Also, if you don't like this much fluff, let me know and I'll scale it back!  
> Anyway, this chapter (as usual) ended going in a sliiiightly different direction so I didn't get to the girls' night.  
> ENJOY my darlings and COMMENT with your FEELINGS. Pls n thank u xoxoxo

Dustin woke up the next morning before anyone else. It was still pretty dark outside and the family of robins that lived in the tree next to the window in his room hadn’t started chirping yet. Tews lay curled up at the foot of his bed, purring happily. Then he noticed who was curled up next to _him._ Oh right, his amazing _girlfriend._ Her short blonde hair tickled his chin as he breathed in and out and her light snoring made him chuckle slightly. He was going to tease her about that later. _God she’s beautiful,_ he thought. _Beautiful and mine. My person._

He loved the feeling of waking up next to her, the warmth from her body spreading luxuriously over to him. To the very tips of his toes. He loved that nobody was awake yet, that this was his moment to gaze at her without anyone interrupting. Without Lucas making jokes or Will commenting on how cute they look. It was a quiet moment, but Dustin felt like he finally understood what Duke Ellington meant when he wrote ‘Do Nothing Till You Hear from Me’ and all those love songs that didn’t make sense before. The ones that talked about this incredible woman. Dustin heard those songs playing in his head as he stroked June’s hair lightly, revelling in how soft it was. 

A thought was nagging him in the back of his mind but he knew it was too soon to even think it. How powerful three words could be. God, but they were totally true. It was too soon though, he knew that. Too soon to even let it slip out by accident. 

“S’time?” June mumbled, curling further into his chest. 

“No, it’s still really early. Like,” he check his clock, “Five-thirty in the morning, early,” 

“Oh,” June looked up at him, eyes still practically closed, “wanna go outside?”

“Why? It’s nice n’ warm in here,” Dustin murmured, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Because,” June replied, simply. Gently, she moved out of Dustin’s arms and left the bed, taking the blanket with her. Dustin watched her run her hands through her hair so it stuck out in every direction the way she liked. 

“What do you have in mind?” he got up. 

“Hot chocolate,” 

“Sure, I can do that,” Dustin made to leave the room before June took one of his hands. 

“ _We_ can do that,” she corrected, smiling. _God, she has the most beautiful smile._

 _“_ Ok,” he smiled back, heading into the kitchen with her. Quietly, they made to mugs of hot chocolate and headed, along with a blanket and two pillows, outside. 

“Right here is nice,” June set down her mug in the grass and sat down, pulling the blanket around them. Sitting down next to her, Dustin realized what she wanted. _The sunrise. She wants to watch the sunrise with me._

“You know, I’ve only just realized this,” he wrapped an arm around her. 

“What?” June sighed, contently. 

“I still haven’t asked you out. Officially, I mean. I guess if I’m going to be your boyfriend, I should ask you to be my girlfriend hey?”

“Whatever floats your boat,” June winked. 

“Well do you? Want to be my girlfriend, I mean,” Dustin felt himself get oddly nervous. 

“I dunno…” June smirked before resting her head on his shoulder, “of course!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” the girl blushed crimson. _Shit like this only happens in movies_ , she thought. _How is this my life?_

“We should probably go out on a date at some point. I mean, if you want to…” Dustin’s voice trailed off, remember what they had talked about. Taking things slow. He didn’t want to rush her into anything. 

“We kind of are already,” 

“Huh?” Dustin watched as the girl’s eyes grew wide. The sun was just creeping up over the trees in the backyard. 

“On a date. I would say this is a pretty fantastic first date,” June looked at Dustin, pausing to enjoy his smile. His goofy, cartoonish smile that made her feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. “Hot chocolate, a beautiful sunrise, and the man with the golden tone. Like Buddy Bolden,” 

“Buddy who?” Dustin felt himself whisper. She was so close to him. So close he could practically feel her breath. 

“Buddy Bolden. He was this trumpet player from the early 1900’s. He did this thing called the Big Four, kind of like a rhythm that’s standard in jazz now. And he was known for this amazing tone. But nobody knows what it sounds like ‘cause there aren’t any recordings,” June explained. 

“So I’m like an elusive jazz legend,” 

“Not so elusive,” June reached up and kissed his cheek. “Very much here,”

“My sweet embraceable you,” Dustin blushed. 

“Oh sweet baby Jesus, don’t go quoting Gershwin around me. You know what that does to me,” June practically groaned. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dustin kissed her firmly. “That’s why I did it.”

 

 

 

***

 

“You guys sure about this?” Will looked around at the party. They were sitting in a close circle around a campfire in front of castle Byres. June held a small bag of rolled up joints in her hand. There was one for each of them, June having rolled them in advance. 

“Yeah,” Lucas answered firmly. “I feel like this is a right of passage, you know?”

“You’re right,” Dustin said, “Steve said he tried it when he was our age too,” 

“You talked to _Steve_ about this?” Mike grinned, amused. 

“Duh,” Dustin replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Ok well, just take slow and enjoy,” June began handing out the joints. Once everyone held one, she took our her lighter (a jet black one that looked, as El put it, ‘bitchin’) and lit her own joint first. She passed the lighter casually to Dustin, who had payed careful attention to the way June had lit her joint. 

Soon, a small cloud of smoke encircled the party as each of them took slow drags. Mike watched El carefully, ready to stop her at any sign of an issue, but she seemed happy; the drug making her smile and relax. 

“Wow, wow, hold on there cowboy,” June commented, seeing Dustin take a particularly long drag on his joint. He just smiled in response, too engrossed in watching June’s lips curl around her own joint to care about his current state. _She looks so amazing with that smoke dangling from her lips. Like something out of a black and white movie._ He found himself staring at her again. God, he felt incredible. Light and relaxed, completely free. 

“Hi handsome,” June said, grinning like a cheshire cat, “your hair is so fucking soft,” 

“Hmmm,” Dustin hummed happily as June ran her hands through his curls. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

“Thank you,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pair stared at each other for a minute. The joints had been smoked and the air had cleared but their minds were hazy. Will had dozed off while Max and Lucas shared a bag of chips. Inside castle Byers, Mike and El chatted about something lazily, arms and legs entangled. 

“Max and I are gonna—uh— go for a walk,” Lucas tried not to laugh, holding a bag of chips in one hand and Max’s hand in the other. 

“Sure,” Dustin replied, laughing. “Have fun! Be safe!” 

“ _Shut up!”_ Max hollered over her shoulder. And then they were alone. Mike and El were in their own world and Will was fast asleep.

“So…” June played with a curl of Dustin’s hair. 

“So…” Dustin repeated, still laughing slightly. 

“Told you this would be fun,” 

“Totally,” Dustin replied, smiling broadly. “You know, you really are so pr—“

 _Wow._ Dustin didn’t normally like being interrupted but, being interrupted with a kiss, well, that was pretty fantastic. And it wasn’t just any kiss, it was a real kiss. Like a toe curling, spine tingling, goose bump igniting kiss. After the initial shock whore off, he relaxed into it. Something about the drug and the woods soothing him into an almost languid state of being. He felt her hands in his hair and sighed, deliciously thrilled. June pulled back for a moment, looking him in the eyes. 

“Wow,” June said, voice low and breathy from the kiss and smoking. 

“Wow is right,” Dustin met her gaze. “God, you’re amazing,” he managed before kissing her again. Something felt different, more intense. He felt like the campfire was in his body and not beside them. Everything felt dense and luxurious. Hot but yet relaxed. _Is this making out?_ Dustin couldn’t help but think in his daze. _Lucas talks about it all the time and Mike said him and El tried—oh my God._ He stopped thinking as June pulled him on top of her, their tongues making tentative contact. _Yeah, this definitely making out._ He felt June’s hands running through his hair as he propped himself up with one arm. 

Then, he was running on instinct. He’d never kissed a girl before June and he had no clue as to what to do next but the drug coursing through his veins made life a lot simpler. He pulled back for a second, checking to see if June was alright, before diving down to her neck. 

“I really—“ a peck behind her ear, “really—“ another kiss down her neck, “ _really_ like you,” he whispered as June sighed underneath him. 

“I really—“ she arched her back and tried to stifle a moan as Dustin kissed between her shoulder and collar bone, “ _really_ like you too.”

“Like, more than the A.V club and Nougat and Tews and D&D…” he felt himself shiver as June pulled him closer to her. He could actually feel the warmth radiating off of her. And then they were kissing again, legs tangling and hands tentatively roaming. _Oh my God, this is incredible. She is incredible. God, I love her, I love this._

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” June couldn’t help but whisper between kisses. 

“I think I love you,” Dustin mumbled, lips against her neck again. 

“I think I love you too,” June replied, feeling something very close to ecstasy. 

And then the moment broke, like someone had dumped ice water on the entire situation. 

“Jesus, and we thought we were bad,” Max said, approaching the pair. 

“Shit,” June got up from under Dustin, flushed. 

“Have fun?” Lucas grinned. 

 _“Shut up!”_ Dustin brushed some pine needles off his pants. Soon, Mike and El joined the party again, El giggling at everything Mike said. Will woke up, and, after putting out the fire, suggested they all go for burgers. 

As their high whore off, the party dispersed. June agreed, after much pestering, to stay with El and Hopper for the night. As they walked toward the El’s new house, Dustin’s mind started working in overdrive. _What did I do? Why did I say that? But she said it back. But we were high of our asses. Did she even mean it? I think I meant it, fuck, I know I meant it._

El saw the way Dustin looked at June and ran off into the house ahead of June, leaving the pair alone. 

“So— uh— I think I may have said something back there,” Dustin began, avoiding eye contact. 

“Yeah, a lot happened back there,” June said, blushing deep red. 

“I mean, I think I said something about us,” 

“Really?” June looked up at the boy, “I don’t remember you saying anything,” 

“Oh,” Dustin wasn’t sure if was disappointed or relieved, “maybe I was just imagining it,” 

“Probably the weed,” said June. 

“Probably,” Dustin repeated, shifting his feet nervously. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” June went on her tiptoes to give him a final peck on the cheek, “boyfriend.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeep sorry for the little cliff hanger. I'll try and get another chapter to y'all within a few days.  
> Next chapter: Girls' Night & Steve gives June advice about love  
> THANK YOOOOU all


	11. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin used the L word and panics thinking it's too soon.  
> June said it back and asks the girls for advice.  
> June bonds with Will.   
> Moderate fluff, lots of feelings, DRAMA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the one perk of having the flu is staying home and having time to write. yayyyy.  
> I wanna thank y'all for your support with this little story! It means so much to me that people read it and actually enjoy it!   
> Also, apologies for the slow update with this chapter. xoxo

At first, Dustin didn’t want to tell anyone. He wanted to keep the fact that he’d said the L-word to himself. But as the evening dragged on and he felt himself unable to focus on homework or practicing, he grabbed his super-com. 

“Mike! MIKE! CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! OVER!” he yelled into the device, not caring if he was being overdramatic. This was an emergency. 

“Jesus Christ, _what?”_ Mike’s voice came back, “Over.” 

“I’ve got a… situation…over,” 

“A situation,” Mike repeated, “over.”

“Yeah, like an oh my God what am I doing with my life, situation. Over.” Dustin panicked. 

“The last time you said that, you ran out of Nougat bars. Over,” 

“I’d rather not remember that, thanks. Can we meet up please? Just you me, Lucas and Will. Over,” said Dustin. 

“Fine. El is with Max and June anyway. I’ll be over in five. Over.”

After similar conversations with both Lucas and Will (though there was much more bickering involved with Lucas) the boys gathered together on the floor of Dustin’s room. 

“So, what’s the code red?” Will asked, leaning into the circle of friends, as if what was about to be discussed was top secret. 

“It’s—uh— about June,” Dustin said in a voice he didn’t quite recognize. He was not the type to get nervous in front of his friends. 

“Yeah, you two got _close_ today,” Lucas grinned. 

“Huh?” Mike looked at Dustin, clearly missing a key bit of information. 

“We—uh—-kissed a bit,” Dustin said, still nervous. 

“You made out, you mean” Lucas added. 

“You WHAT?” Mike practically yelled. 

“Shut up! I don’t exactly want my mom knowing about this…” Dustin hissed. 

“Poor Claudia.” 

“Shut up, Lucas.”

“Dusty’s all grown up!”

“ _SHUT UP!”_

 _“OK!”_ Mike shouted, interrupting the pair. “When does code red come into play?”

“Right,” Dustin shook himself, “Well, we were— um— doing _that_ when I dunno, I just lost it. I don’t know why I said it, I just did. Maybe it was the moment or the weed, fuck, I dunno, but I wasn’t thinking straight and it just kinda fell out. Like I had no control over it,” Dustin rambled. 

“Holy shit,” Mike stared at his friend, “you’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t say that,” Dustin groaned, “actually, I did say that. That’s kinda the point. I said it while we were… you know… and now I can’t take it back,” 

“What did she say?” Will asked wide eyed. 

“She said it back,” 

“WHAT?” Lucas yelled. 

“Ok, seriously shut up! My mom’s super suspicious since June’s been staying over here once in a while,” said Dustin. 

“Sorry,” Lucas muttered, “So, she said it back? Like, I love you too? For real?” 

“Yeah, for real. Right before you and Max walked in on us,” 

“Holy shit,” Mike said again, “That’s big,” 

“Huge,” Will nodded. 

“Really huge,” said Lucas. “So now what?”

“Now what? Now what, is I’m fucked. I asked her about it after and she said she doesn’t remember me saying anything. And the thing is, I don’t want to say it again because I feel like maybe it was a mistake to begin with. She wants to go slow. She was nervous about us being official even, and I get that. She’s going through a lot right now and I understand she doesn’t want a serious relationship,” 

“But what you feel for her sounds kinda… serious,” Will said earnestly. 

“It is,” Dustin felt his cheeks heat up even at the thought, “It really is. I think I _do_ love her. I just don’t think I should have said it yet. Now I can’t stop thinking about it and her and we’ve got that jazz competition coming up and I don’t want this getting in the way and _son of a bitch,_ this is so _stupid,”_

“Look,” Mike put a hand on Dustin’s knee, bringing him out of his panic, “I love El. She’s everything to me, you know that. I see the way June looks at you. She loves you, trust me. Just tell her.” 

 

***

 

“He said what?” Max hissed, staring at June. 

“That’s so great!” El added, excitedly. The three girls were sitting around El’s room, not unlike the way the boys were situated in Dustin’s room. The only difference being, El was painting June’s nails black while Max played with El’s hair. 

“No, it’s not great,” June sighed, “I said it back,” 

“REALLY?” El practically vibrated with happiness. “That’s so amazing! I’m so happy for you!” 

“So, what’s the problem?” Max asked, putting a bobby pin in El’s hair. 

“The problem is, I freaked. It was like I wasn’t thinking, I was just feeling. Once I realized I’d said it, I panicked. You and Lucas showed up and that was it,” June continued. 

“Then what? Did you talk about what happened?” El asked. 

“That’s the real problem. I lied. He mentioned saying something about us and I said I didn’t remember anything. I made him believe the weed was talking and that I forgot what happened. I wanted to make like it go away,” June groaned. 

“I understand,” Max said, nodding. “It was too soon,” 

“Too soon…” June turned to face both girls, “but I meant it. It wasn’t the drugs, it was _him._ And the fact that I love him freaks me out because I’ve never loved anyone before. Not like I love him,” 

“You’re not going to lose him,” said El, reaching out to give June a side hug. “That’s what you’re scared of, right?” 

“Yeah…” June felt overwhelmed. Her world was spinning and she felt like she had no control. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have lied to him. I don’t know what to do.”

“Wait,” said Max, “just give it some time and you’ll work it out. Dustin does love you though, that’s for sure. He’s completely smitten,” 

June felt herself blush. “So am I. It’s so fucking cheesy, I think about him all the time,”

“You have to tell him. He loves you, he’ll understand,” El said firmly. 

“I know, you’re right. I just have to find the right time. Jeez, and we have this jazz competition coming up… I shouldn’t be thinking about a God damn romance, I should be thinking about the competition. I don’t want things to be awkward…” 

“You love music right?” El asked.

“Of course I do,” 

“And you love Dustin?”

“Yes,” June couldn’t help but smile. 

“Then you have to tell him before the competition,” said El, “then you’ll have something worth playing about.”

 

***

 

Jack Clarkson was tall, with wavy chestnut brown hair, defined cheek bones, and was, at fifteen, the best looking guy at Hawkins High. The girls went absolutely crazy for him, giggling and swooning whenever he’d walk past them in the hall. Guys wanted to be like him and girls wanted to be with him. He was a singer— a baritone— who came from the choir to sing a song with the jazz band: Luck be a Lady. Jack always sported his signature black leather jacket and converse all star runners. The party was sitting together during lunch in the cafeteria when Jack walked by with his empty tray. 

“Some rehearsal today, huh?” he looked down at June. 

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty crazy right now ‘cause of the competition coming up,” June replied. 

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot you guys have that coming up pretty soon. That’s really cool. The band sounds great by the way,” Jack said. 

“Thanks! We’ve been working really hard,” June picked at her food, “Glad you could join us for a song though! It’s great having a singer featured in a concert,” 

“Well, it’s fun singing with you guys. Anyway, I better head off. I’ll see you around, June. Nice meeting you guys!” he smiled at the rest of the party. June noticed how his glance lingered on Will for a fraction of a second longer before moving on. 

“What’s _his_ deal?” Dustin stabbed his potato aggressively. 

“Whaddya mean, what’s his deal?” June smirked at her boyfriend’s behavior. 

“I mean, he seemed awfully friendly,” 

“Oh my God,” June burst out laughing, “you think he was flirting with me!” 

“I do not!” Dustin cried, feeling his cheeks heat up, 

“Are you jealous?” June continued laughing. 

“No! I just think he’s a little… I dunno…” Dustin’s voiced trailed off with embarrassment. 

June leaned over to peck his cheek. “Trust me, it’s nothing,” she said. 

“How do you know that?” El asked from her seat beside Mike. 

“Because he’s gay,” June replied simply. She continued eating for a moment before noticing the party starting at her wide eyed in disbelief. “Oh wow, you guys didn’t know that?” 

“No!” Mike practically shouted. 

“What’s… gay?” El asked in a quiet voice. 

“Oh,” June drank a sip of her orange juice, “it means he like boys, not girls,”

“A boy… can like another boy?” El continued, intrigued. 

“Sure! And it’s totally cool. Like, Jack’s pretty open about it too, which is great.  He’s like—uh— Freddie Mercury. He’s gay. Actually, I’m pretty sure Jack is seeing someone right now. He seems really smiley all the time. Jesus, I can’t believe you guys didn’t realize this before now,” 

“We don’t know him that well,” said Lucas. 

“We don’t know him _at all,”_ Dustin corrected. “I had no idea,” 

“Obviously,” June chuckled, ruffling Dustin’s hair. “So, you’ve got nothing to worry about, boyfriend.” 

The bell rang for fourth period, leaving Will and June sitting alone. June normally spent her spare practicing in the band room but there was something about the way Will  sat — small and nervous — that made her take the empty seat next to him. 

“You ok, Will?” 

Will looked up at the girl like he was surprised she was still there. “Yeah, I’m fine,”

“Don’t look fine,” June said, putting a hand over top of one of his. He was shaking. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me right? I know we’re not really close yet, but I’m here if you need,”

“I know,” Will replied, voice hardly above a whisper. They sat in silence for a minute before the boy continued. “You know, with everything that happened last year with the mind flayer and stuff, I didn’t think I’d have to face something that bad every again. I kinda thought, that’s the hardest thing I’d ever have to deal with,” 

“Makes sense,” June encouraged. 

“But this, this is almost worse. I’ve lied to the party and _friends don’t lie,”_ he emphasized. 

“Yeah, I get that, but whatever’s bothering you, whatever you’re lying about, must be pretty damn important if it’s eating you up like this. I know what that feels like,” 

“Yeah but, with you it’s your family, it’s not your fault. With me… it’s _me,”_ Will stared straight ahead. 

“Will…” June didn’t quite know how to phrase what she wanted to say, “I’m pretty sure I know what you’re going through and it’s fine. It’s more than fine. The way I see it, we fall in love with people, not gender.” 

“You know?” Will looked halfway between horrified and relieved. 

“I’ve known since the second time I hung out with you guys. What I didn’t know is that you’re with Jack. I didn’t realize that until I saw the way he looked at you today,” 

A pause. 

“I don’t know how to tell everyone,” said Will. 

“In your own time, man. Look, I don’t know if this is comforting or not, but this party of yours, they’re pretty awesome. They’ve known you your whole life. Believe me, they’ll be happy for you,”

“I know. I’ve tried a few times, you know, to tell them, but I somehow never get it out,” Will sighed, “I just don’t want to lie to them anymore. It’s just hard. My dad, when he and my mom were still together, used to talk to her about me. He used to call me a _fag._ Like there was something wrong with me,”

“Well he’s an asshole for saying that. There’s nothing wrong with you. Look, man,” June put a hand on his shoulder, “you’re totally cool. And what’s more, you make Jack _so_ happy. Does he make you happy?”

“Yeah,” Will smiled. 

“That’s literally all the matters. Dustin makes me happy. Me being with Dustin is no different from you being with Jack. You’re one of the most decent human beings I have ever met and you’ve been through hell and back. You deserve to be happy,” June said pulling the boy into a hug. 

Will smiled into her shoulder. “So do you, June.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? Thoughts?   
> Don't worry, you will see more of Jack VERY soon. He's a new obsession of mine.   
> :)


	12. Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is pretty dark. Fluffy, but dark.   
> It deals with the aftermath of June's abuse.   
> I DONT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE so I'm just putting the warning out there. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

To say Dustin was worried would be the understatement of the year. He sat on the edge of his beg, legs jigging nervously, as they did whenever he was anxious. June was at home and he hated it. He hated that he had no control over what happened to her. He hated that he couldn’t do more than offer her a place to stay. He also hated that she was, in part, right when she said she had to go back home. She couldn’t avoid home forever and the longer she stayed away, the angrier her mother would get. 

Dustin hated the silence. He had asked her to call him, phone, super-com, anything, just to let him know she was ok. But it was midnight and he had heard nothing. He picked up the phone and dialled for what seemed like he hundredth time and got no answer. His mother was with Mrs. Wheeler; consoling her over wine and ice cream. Mike hadn’t gone into specifics, but he had explained to the party that his father had filed for divorce. That he had left. So, Dustin’s mother spent many a long night keeping a lonely Mrs. Wheeler company. They understood each other’s pain. 

It left Dustin alone in the house, and for the first time since fighting more than thirty demo-dogs, he was scared. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be the knight in shining armer, but he didn’t want to get June into even more trouble. He knew his altercation with Mrs. Graham before had resulted in a lot of pain for June. Not that she ever said anything. _Maybe she just forgot to call,_ he thought, trying to be rational. _Yeah, maybe she went to bed early and fell asleep. Or she could be in trouble. Shit, shit, shit,_ Dustin started pacing around his room. 

Thump, thump, thump. 

Dustin jolted to attention. Someone was literally pounding at the front door. A feeling of dread washed over the boy as he bolted towards the door. _Please, let her be ok. Please, let this be a prank or a —_ he stopped thinking as he swung the door open. June stood in front of him, one hand on the house wall supporting herself while the other held her stomach. 

“June,” Dustin heard himself whisper. His voice sounded odd, like it didn’t quiet belong to him. 

“Dustin,” she looked up at the boy, “I’m so sorry, I… I didn’t know where else to go,”

Dustin didn’t know what to say. He was still processing what stood in front of him. The first thing he noticed was her face, red and swollen on one side. The second thing he noticed was how she was holding herself. She couldn’t stand properly and the arm supporting her stomach was tinged with blood. Lastly, he noticed her shiver. It was close to October; too far into the fall to be going without a jacket. June stood before him in a T-shirt and jeans. 

“Shit,” Dustin cursed, coming out of his trance, “come here.” He helped June support herself on him and lead into his house, carefully sitting her down on the couch. 

“Thanks,” June muttered, gritting her teeth. She wasn’t crying. That made Dustin so much more concerned. If she cried, he knew she was feeling something. Not crying meant she was shutting down. 

“God, June. I’m so sorry, I should have come,” Dustin tried to inspect June’s ribcage, but the girl flinched whenever he so much as brushed against her. 

“Don’t,” she backed away from him, eyes wide with panic. 

Dustin dropped to his knees in front of her, desperate to make some kind of connection. “June,” he murmured, voice low and soothing, “June, it’s only me ok? Only me. Dusty. Nobody’s gonna hurt you ok? You’re safe here,” 

“N-no,” June managed through her erratic breathing and shivering. Her knees came up to her chin, creating another wall between them. She refused to make any kind of eye contact. Dustin frantically searched through his mental catalogue of coping mechanisms. Mike had told him about El’s flashbacks and nightmares. How she’d wake up screaming and scared. How he’d rush over to the cabin and hold her and tell her everything would be alright. None of Mike’s words seemed to help him though. All he could think about was the girl he loved was scared of him. 

“June, you’re freezing,” Dustin backed away slightly, reaching for a quilt his mom had made. He shushed her quietly, as he wrapped the blanket around her carefully. “I’m going to go get some stuff from the bathroom ok? Bandages and hydrogen peroxide for your stomach.” June didn’t reply. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her body, knuckles white as she started rocking herself back and forth every so slightly. Dustin got up slowly and took the short distance to the washroom to collect himself. He couldn’t cry, not now. Not when she needed him to be strong and there for her. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, as if willing some strength into himself through the glass. With shaking hands, he grasped the first aid kit under the sink and headed back into the living room. 

June was unchanging. Rocking back and forth, head buried in her knees. _Why_ , Dustin thought, slowly walking towards the girl. _Why do the people I love always end up getting hurt. Why El?. Why Will? Why Max? Why does Ted have to be such a jerk to Mike? Why does Billie always have to be such a prick to Lucas? Why June? Why her?_

“Ok, I’m back,” Dustin kept his voice low. Again, he noticed June flinch at the mere sound of his voice. “God, June, it’s me. Dustin. Please look at me,” he practically begged. 

“Dustin,” June’s voice finally came, small and tired. “M’sorry,” 

“No,” Dustin murmured, “you’re not allowed to say that remember? We talked about that. No ‘I’m sorry’ when it’s not your fault. This is _not_ your fault,”

June lifted her head slowly, eyes hardly open. “Stay,” she managed. 

“Of course you’re staying here,” Dustin tried desperately to connect their eyes. 

“No,” their eyes met, “I mean… you stay… here,” 

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Here,” he slowly reached for her hand. She didn’t pull it back. She flinched slightly, but she didn’t pull back. His hand was warm. It reminded her of smiles and sunsets and joking and jazz band and love. He _loved_ her. She could feel it just in the way he held her hand. 

“You’re here,” June said, as if trying to convince herself that it wasn’t a dream. 

“I’m here and I’m here to stay,” he breathed. His words triggered a need in June. A need for something more healing than her hand in his. Slowly, she leaned into her, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

“Thank you,” she held onto the boy. Dustin put wrapped his arms around her frame, one hand landing in her hair. 

“You’re ok,” he said into her shoulder. “You’re gonna be ok,”

 

 

They held each other for some time, June finally pulling back to look at the boy. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this. With me. I shouldn’t have come here. You don’t deserve to have this mess on your doorstep and spend all night having to clean up after someone else’s shit—“ she gasped, “I’m so, so, so sorry, Dustin. I didn’t know where else to go and I just ran as fast as I could and I’m sorry I didn’t call, fuck, my mom wouldn’t let me and I tried to get away sooner but I couldn’t and —“ shit, she wasn’t breathing. This was spiralling out of control. Fast. Dustin recognized the signs of a panic attack, having dealt with one of Mike’s episodes before. “I’m just so sorry, Dustin. God, you should be with someone pretty and normal and not fucked up and fat and—“ she gasped, rocking herself faster. 

“June! June, look at me, honey. Look at me,” he took her quivering hands in his, “I need you to breath with me ok? Like this… nice and slow,” he demonstrated. 

“Can’t—“ June gasped again, “Breath.” 

“I know, honey. Listen to me. I need you to look at me,” he cupped her face with his hands gently, “really look at me ok? That’s it. Now breath with me ok? Really slow… in…and out…” Dustin calmed down slightly feeling June’s breath hit his face. “That’s it. You’re doing great. Follow me again… in… and out…”

“You’re breathing in two-four,” June finally said shakily, her breathing stabilizing. 

“Huh?” Dustin kept his hands on her face, studying her. 

“Two-four time signature. Like one… two… one…. two…” June counted. 

“Glad I can keep time during a crisis,” Dustin grinned every so slightly.

“Wise guy, huh?” June replied, lips spreading into a small smile. 

“Are you ok?” Dustin kept their eyes locked, “I mean, can I see where you’re hurt? I’ve got some bandages and stuff…” 

June frowned, nervous. “Ok,” she said, hands letting go of their position on top of Dustin’s to grasp the edge of her T-shirt. 

“It’s ok,” Dustin whispered, “You’re ok,” 

And then he saw her exposed ribcage. He’d seen Steve beat up after his encounter with Billie the year before. He was no stranger to gore. But yet this, this made him want to be sick. It wasn’t bruised like he had prepared himself for. It was slashed. The markings were clear and horrifyingly defined. 

“When my mom drinks whiskey… she get’s mean. I can usually get out in time cause she keeps her belts in the closet but—“

“Shhh,” Dustin cut her off, not wanting her to spiral out of control again. “I’m so sorry, June. This is gonna hurt ok? So just squeeze my hand,” 

“Ok,” June prepared herself, clutching Dustin’s hand as his other hand held the hydrogen peroxide. It was awful; the pain literally searing through her entire body. _Fuck_ , she cursed, not sure if she had thought it or yelled it. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dustin held her hand almost painfully tight. “Just a little but more ok? We’re almost done.” More searing pain. 

And then it went away. She felt Dustin putting a bandage over her wounds and hissed slightly when he pressed down. Finally, she felt him pull her shirt back down over her body. She looked up at him, admiringly. _I love him. I love him so much,_ she thought. She couldn’t say it, she was still too raw from what had happened. Instead, she leaned forward slightly and closed the distance between them, kissing him tenderly. Trying to convey what she was feeling; all the love and appreciation, into the kiss. Finally, they broke apart. 

“Thank you,” June breathed, eyes still closed. 

“No problem,” Dustin replied, revelling in their closeness. “Do you want anything? Hot chocolate? Nougat?”

“I’m fine. Just stay with me,” 

“Not going anywhere,” Dustin said, heir foreheads touching. “You should lie down though,”

June made to lie down on the couch but Dustin stopped her. “What?”

“You’re not sleeping on this old thing. It’s awful. Tews doesn’t even sleep on it. You can take my bed,” said Dustin firmly. 

June sighed, not having the energy to argue. Before she knew it she was lying in Dustin’s bed, the glow in the dark stars pasted onto the ceiling making her smile. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. 

“Where’s your mom?” June asked, looking up at her boyfriend. 

“She’s with Mrs. Wheeler. Mike’s dad left them,” Dustin answered bitterly. He had a strong dislike for Ted Wheeler. 

“Damn,” June cursed, “that’s rough.”

“You tired? Do you want me to go—“

“Stay,” June interrupted, “stay with me.” 

“Not going anywhere,” Dustin said for the second time that evening. Cautiously, he lay beside the girl, carefully pulling the star wars blankets over them both. 

“Listen, about the other day. When we were smoking…” June hesitated, “I lied,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I lied about not remembering anything,” June said, turning to face Dustin. 

“So you remember what I said? What you said back?” Dustin met her gaze, shocked to see how close her face was. 

“Yeah,” she said. 

“It’s ok,” said Dustin. He meant it. It really was ok. He understood her fear. 

“I did mean it. What I said back, I mean. I’m sorry I lied, I was just scared.”

“I understand, June. It’s fine.”

They paused for a moment. 

“Did you mean it? When you said it?” June could feel Dustin’s breath on her face. They were so close. So warm. She felt herself heal from the inside out. 

“Yeah, I did,” Dustin whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. “But I don’t want to force you into feeling something you’re not ready for. I want you to say it when you’re ready, not when you feel obligated,” 

“You’re amazing, Dustin Henderson,” June nuzzled into Dustin’s chest. He waited until her breathing changed and her body relaxed against his. He wanted to make sure she was asleep. Then, carefully he looked down at the sleeping girl in his hands. 

“I love you June.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww... these two are killing me.   
> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Up next: A pre competition pep talk with Steve & the competition (featuring an appearence by Jack)   
> xoxoxo


	13. Hawkins High School Senior Jazz Orchestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after that last dark chapter, I thought it's time for some more fluff n' drama.   
> Man, this chapter gave me the feels in overdrive. I had so much fun writing it.   
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know your feelings :)

The next day Dustin insisted they stay home. Mrs. Henderson made them a massive breakfast spread and fussed over June until she was completely sure the girl was alright. It was shortly past nine in the morning when they heard a confident knock on the front door. June flinched, spilling some the orange juice out of her glass. 

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Dustin reached for her hand under the table. “You’re fine. You’re safe here,” 

“I know,” June squeezed his hand, staring down at her plate. Mrs. Henderson got up to answer the door, looking back and smiling at the pair reassuringly before opening it, letting a very concerned Hopper into the house. 

“I need to see June,” he glanced around the house, spotting the girl sitting next to Dustin at the kitchen table. “We had another call about a disturbance at your house last night,” 

“It’s fine,” June mumbled, refusing to look up from her eggs. 

“Listen kid,” Hopper took two large steps in the house, “I know this is tough but you gotta tell me what’s going on. I have to press charges, you know that,” 

“No you don’t. You can just turn a blind eye,” 

“Yeah, that’s not happening, kid,” Hopper said firmly.

“I’ll just be in the other room dear,” Mrs. Henderson squeezed June’s shoulder lightly before leaving the scene. She knew June would talk more freely without her there. 

“I need you to talk to me,” Hopper took a seat opposite June. He looked at Dustin for a second, flicking his head to the side. 

“Hell no,” Dustin put down his fork, “sorry Sir. I’m staying with her,” 

“Ok, fine, but don’t push me, kid,” Hopper leaned forward in his chair slightly. “We got a call last night, June. Your neighbour said they heard something concerning,” 

“We were arguing,” said June. 

The chief sighed, running a hand over his face. “Look kid, I understand why you’re lying. I know you don’t want to get put into care,”

“Everything I have is here,” June replied, squeezing Dustin’s hand. 

“But you’re also going through hell,” Hopper said, “I can’t stand by and watch you get hurt and not do anything about it,”

“I’m not hurt. We argue,” June insisted. Dustin could sense her starting to panic. 

“Can’t you come by later, Hopper? June’s got enough to deal with. She doesn’t need an interrogation right now,” Dustin rubbed small circles around the top of June’s hand with his thumb. 

“I’m not interrogating her, kid. I’m trying to get the story straight. ‘Cause I got Mrs. Graham calling me all morning asking me where the hell her daughter is meanwhile reports are coming in about domestic violence. So I get a hunch and follow through with it and sure enough, here she is. Now you tell me, why would a fourteen year old girl go running off in the middle of the night to your house if there wasn’t something wrong. And don’t tell me it was an argument because I know that’s bullshit,” Hopper watched June carefully, “look kid, I know you’re scared out of your mind. I get that. But you gotta know I want to help and I can’t do that unless you give me something to go on. You gotta help me so I can help you,” 

Dustin looked over at June and gave her a small smile of encouragement. He wanted to do more; hug her, hold her, anything to help her, but he felt he couldn’t in front of the chief. Instead, he put an arm around her, holding her to him. A solid reminder that he was there and supported her. 

“She wasn’t always like this. When I was little she used to take me into the city to see the symphony,” June said in a small voice, “my dad left when I was eight and she fell to pieces after that. At first it was just beer or wine. She didn’t get angry until she started with hard liquor,” 

“How long’s this been going on for?” Hopper asked, his expression softening. 

“She started hitting me when I was ten. It was because I hid her booze from her. I wanted her to stop… I wanted my mom back,” June felt herself shaking in Dustin’s arm. 

“It’s ok,” he whispered into her hair, holding her tighter, “you’re doing great,” 

“Yeah you are, kid,” Hopper agreed, “you’re doing really great,” 

June took a deep breath and looked up at Dustin once more before continuing. “At first she’d just smack me or tell me to fuck off. She’d get drunk but I could avoid her. It’s gotten a bit worse since then,” 

“A bit,” the chief sighed again, “You getting hit over the head with a broom a few weeks ago is more than a bit.”

June wriggled out of Dustin’s arm, eyeing the chief cautiously. Before Dustin or Hopper could say a word, the girl lifted her shirt part way to expose her battered ribcage. 

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Hopper cursed, getting up out of his chair. “There’s no way in hell you’re staying in that house anymore. Not if I can help it. Not on my watch,” 

“I haven’t got anywhere else to go,” June mumbled, pulling her shirt down. 

Dustin wrapped his arm around her again. “Stay with us. My mom thinks you’re great,” 

“She can’t just stay here until she’s eighteen,” said Hopper. 

“Look,” June got up to face the chief, “don’t report anything yet. I’ll stay here for a bit, let my mom cool off,” 

“I’m giving this one last chance. One. Last. Chance,” the chief emphasized every word, “One more call, one more complaint and I’m reporting her. I’m sure there’s someone around here who would be willing to take you in,”

“So she’s staying here?” Dustin needed confirmation. The chief nodded in response. 

“Just for a little bit,” said June.

Hopper couldn’t help but smile. The kids were pretty cute. “Do you need anything from your house? I’m going to have a chat with your mom anyway.” Oh yeah, Mrs. Graham was going to get a piece of his mind. 

“My kit,” 

“Your what?” Hopper asked. 

“My drum kit. I still need to practice,” June said quietly. 

“Ok,” the chief chuckled lightly, “I’ll take the truck get you your drum kit alright?”

“Thanks, Hopper,” June smiled. 

“I mean what I said, kid. One last chance. Your mom so much as lays a hand on you again and I’m dealing with it my way, not your way. Folks here care about you too much to let you get hurt. El was frantic last night when I said I had to go in to the station. She wanted to know why her friend was getting hurt,” 

“Friend…” June repeated the word in a small voice. 

“Yeah,” Hopper put his hat on again, “Friend. She thinks the world of you, kid. Thinks you’re the coolest thing on the planet. Look, I know this is a tough situation for you. I get why you want to stay, but you gotta understand that your friends worry. I worry,” 

June felt a wash of guilt. _I’m being selfish,_ she thought. _I don’t want to hurt my friends. I want to stay here with my friends but staying here hurts them. How can I stay with my friends without worrying them._ Dustin saw June’s concerned expression and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. A gesture that was steadily becoming what of June’s favourite things. Mrs. Henderson re-entered the room and looked at the girl sympathetically.

“You can stay here as long as you like, dear. It’s been Dusty and me for so long, it’ll be nice to have someone else here,” Claudia said, sitting down at the table again. 

Hopper took a few steps towards the teenagers. “And you call me if anything, _anything,_ happens again, ok? I will come down and make sure your so-called mother does’t lay a hand on you every again.” 

“Ok,” June replied. 

The chief ruffled her hair lightly, “Ok.” 

 

***

 

“So what you’re trying to say is you’re nervous,” Steve stole a quick glance at Dustin while he drummed his hands on the steering wheel. 

“Shit,” the boy groaned into his hands, “Mr. Laurence stopped me, like, five times today,” 

“Ok, so that’s not that bad,”

“In one song,”

“Oh,” Steve stopped talking for a moment. Dustin watched the houses and trees whiz by. Rehearsal wasn’t awful, it just wasn’t what he thought the last rehearsal before a competition would be like. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the competition while we were rehearsing. I should be thinking about the music, but I’m sitting there sweating and worrying about being nervous. I’m thinking about how my high note always rides sharp and how Mr. Laurence is going to stop me again,” Dustin rambled. 

“Right, I get that. Last practice before a game is always rough,” said Steve. 

“I just don’t want to let them all down. Mr. Laurence has so much faith in me and I don’t want to screw it up for him. Every time I try and tell myself not to be nervous, I just get more nervous,” 

“Performance anxiety,” Steve answered simply. 

“What?” Dustin looked at his friend. 

“Performance anxiety. Our coach brought in a sports therapist last year and he talked to us about performance anxiety. It’s when you’re fine during a practice or drill but choke when it comes time to deliver,” Steve explained. 

“Is there a cure for it?” Dustin asked. 

“Practice,” Steve paused, “I wish I could tell you something smart and clever, but I never went through it so I don’t know. All I know is, the more you practice, the better you get and more you can trust your abilities. Think about it this way: don’t practice till you’ve got it good. Practice till you can do it in your sleep,”

“Ok…” Dustin didn’t seem completely convinced. 

“You’ll be fine, man. You just gotta trust yourself.” 

 

***

 

The bus ride to Chicago was gruelling. Every muscle in Dustin’s body seemed tense. He held his backpack containing his change of clothes and trumpet close to his body. June sat beside him in an oversized sweater and blue jeans, reviewing her music. 

“You’ll be fine,” she looked over at the boy. 

“Right,” he answered simply. 

“Really, you’ll be great. You’re worrying about nothing. I heard you practicing last night, you sound so great. So, so great,” 

“Yeah, well last night was practicing. Tonight it… matters,” Dustin felt himself choke on his words. 

“I know. Just trust me, you’ll be fine.” June put her head on his shoulder. 

They were silent for the rest of the bus ride, June drumming on her legs and Dustin humming his solo to himself. When they got to the performance venue (one of those old music theatres with gold trim and seats that are way too small) they were shown where the warm up room was and where they could get changed. June and his mother had helped him pick out a new black suit. It fit well and had a satin trim; a detail June assured him looked ‘sharp’. Around him the other boys talked excitedly, some of them having gone through similar competitions before. But this was Dustin’s first time doing a competition. First time performing in front of people. First time playing trumpet in front of more than fifteen people. It was his first time and he was petrified and excited in equal measure. 

And then he saw June. She was walking into the warmup room with three of the only other girls in the band, but June stood out against the girls in black dresses. She was wearing oxfords, a black dress shirt tucked into fitted black pants, rolled up once at the bottom, with a long black jacket. Her hair was standing in every direction thanks to two pumps of Farrah Fawcett hair spray, but what really made Dustin’s heart skip a beat was the pop of bright red lipstick. She looked like superstar. Dustin didn’t even register her walking towards him until she was standing right in front of him. 

“Hey Buddy Bolden,” she grinned. _Holy shit, her smile is beyond incredible with the lipstick._

“You look— uh— wow,” Dustin couldn’t find words. “Incredible,” 

“So do you, boyfriend. You clean up real good,” June blushed bright red to match her lipstick, “I’d kiss you but you’d get red all over your face,” 

“Right,” Dustin blushed in return, “I really dig the lipstick,”

“Thanks,” June smiled brightly, “my mom gave it to me,” 

“Your mom?”

“Yeah. She feels bad once in a while. Sees me when she’s sober and tries to make up for it,” June explained. “She’s not all bad,” 

“Whatever you say,” Dustin took one of June’s hands, “I just think you look incredible,” 

“Thanks—“

“Alright guys! We’ve got fifteen minutes till we’re up. Warm up and line up in ten!” Mr. Laurence’s booming voice interrupted the teenagers’ conversation. June just smiled up at Dustin, gave his hand a squeeze, and walked back to where the percussions section stood. Ten minutes came too soon. Dustin felt his whole body shake as he found his place in the line behind Tommy. 

“Dustin,” Mr. Laurence came over to stand beside the boy. “Just focus on the music. You’re going to be great,” he patted the boys’ shoulder twice before going to his spot at the front of the line. “Alright guys, follow me.” 

Nobody spoke. They walked silently down the hall and towards a stage door. They could hear the other band playing and the audience applauding after a particularly good trombone solo. Finally, the band stopped playing and made their way off stage. 

“Right everyone, here we go,” Mr. Laurence faced the lineup of teenagers. “Listen deep and have fun. You’ve all worked so hard for this— show them what you’ve got.” With that, the students followed their teacher onto the stage. It was much bigger than Dustin had expected. He practically gasped at the lights shining down on the empty chairs. He took his spot, fourth row and to the left, and noticed how high up he was. He glanced over at June who was adjusting the drum set to her liking. _She’s so beautiful,_ Dustin couldn’t help but think. He was so proud of her. 

He looked out into the audience and found his mom, beaming with pride, with Mrs. Wheeler, Hopper, Mrs. Byers and Mrs.Sinclair. Mike and El sat next to them, both looking over the program excitedly. Lucas and Max sat to the left with Will and Jack. There were a lot more people there than he expected. At 120 people it was almost a full house. Sure, almost twenty bands from around north America were competing, but he someone didn’t expect to see more than a hundred people looking up at him. Dustin saw someone walk in to the right of the audience and take one of the last remaining seats. Steve. He must have noticed Dustin looking in his direction because he smiled broadly and gave the boy a thumbs up. 

All too quickly, the lights dimmed and Dustin could only make out the first few rows of audience members. He felt his stomach clench and his hands get cold and clammy. There was even a part of him that started to feel sick. _Shit, shit, shit. Calm down, calm down. It’s just a competition. No big deal. You’ve got this. You practiced, you got this._ Dustin tried to convinced himself. It wasn’t working very well. 

There was a moment of silence as Mr. Laurence made his way to the podium with his mic. 

“Hello and good evening folks. We are Hawkins High School Senior Jazz Orchestra. We’ll be playing Duke Ellington’s Black and Tan Fantasy and Moanin’ by Charles Mingus. Our featured soloists are June Graham on drums, Paul Fletcher, bari sax, and Dustin Henderson, trumpet. Thanks for having us and hope you enjoy.” Mr. Laurence turned to face the band, expression set and determined. 

Then Dustin remembered Mr. Laurence’s words. _Great is what happens when someone talented dedicates themselves._ As he raised his trumpet to his lips, waiting for Mr. Laurence’s cue, he smiled. _He said I’d be great. While we were waiting in line… he said I’d be great._ And somehow knowing that and having his mom, the party, and Steve in the audience, made all the difference in the world. Sure, his hands still shook slightly, but they shook with excitement, not with fear. He’d worked so hard, he realized, and he loved this music. He loved how it made him feel. He remembered how it felt when Mr. Laurence yelled ‘that’s what I’m talking about’ in rehearsal the other week. It felt electric. Amazing. Alive. 

Mr. Laurence cued the band. 

There was an intake of breath from the entire band.

And then glorious sound. Energy literally flying off the walls. Bright colours and a feeling so strong, so potent, Dustin almost felt like he was going to explode. He felt so alive, so filled with this strange energy, he could hardly believe it. The sound literally fell out of his trumpet like nothing he’d ever experienced. 

And there was a feeling, a feeling unlike anything he’d ever felt before. When he stood up to play his solo and heard June’s rhythm quite literally drive him forward, he felt a undeniable rush. It was like he’d had five cups of strong coffee in under an hour. Like the sugar rush from eating too many Nougats. Like that only better, stronger, brighter and far more powerful. It was a high he’d never felt before. He saw Mr. Laurence smiling broadly as he played, the notes coming from his heart, not his instrument. Finally, he understood what Mr. Laurence meant when he said, _you gotta feel it, man._

The high note rang out and before Dustin could even process what had happened, the audience errupted in an applause. He didn’t even register sitting down again. The song continued, June dashing off her fills like it was the easiest thing in the world for her, and suddenly, it was over. A final cue, a final ring of the last high note left his trumpet and that was it. Dustin put his trumpet down, preparing himself for the next song, when Mr. Laurence turned to the audience again. 

“Dustin Henderson, trumpet,” he called out, gesturing to the far left of the stage. 

“Dude, get up,” Tommy hissed, nudging him slightly. 

O _h, he wants me to take a bow,_ Dustin finally realized as the audience clapped once again. When he stood up, blushing prefusly, he heard a hoot and holler from the right that he knew came from Steve. He sat back down, quickly, not sure what to do. Once again, he couldn’t help but glance at June. She met his gaze, positively beaming with joy, and mouthed the word ‘amazing’, before Mr. Laurence faced the band again. 

As they started playing Moanin’, Dustin felt himself ease into the situation more. He felt himself groove, heal bobbing up and down to the rhythm. When the band stopped playing for June’s drum solo, he practically held his breath. The light was shining on her blonde hair, making it seem like gold. It was beyond fantastic. She was brilliant. The audience and other bands watching reacted to her rhythms, shouting ‘aw yeahs’ and ‘whooo’ after every fill. Then another wash of applause came when Mr. Laurence brought the band back in, signally the end of June’s solo. 

There was a moment, as the last notes rang out, when everything felt suspended in the air. Mr. Laurence put down his arms and gestured for the entire band to stand up as the audience applauded once again. Dustin was practically jittering with energy as they filed back offstage. They were the last band to play so the results of the competition would come quickly. In that moment, Dustin didn’t care about formalities. Nobody was watching them anymore. He rushed the back of the line to where June was standing with her drum sticks and nearly picked her up of the ground in his embrace. 

“You were fucking amazing,” he whispered in her ear. 

“And you,” she pulled back to look at the boy, “were fucking sensational!” 

“I just want to go back up there and keep playing,” Dustin smiled from ear to ear. 

“I know, me too. Performance high is a powerful thing huh?” June tucked her drum sticks in her back pocket so she could wrap her arms around Dustin’s neck. 

“Holy shit, yeah. I’m freaking out,” he flushed deep red. 

“I can tell,” 

“Fuck, that was _amazing,”_ Dustin emphasized, kissing her firmly. June gasped into the kiss slightly, shocked. He’d never kissed her in front of anyway before. Sure, it was just the band and no one was really paying attention to them. They were all too absorbed in excited post-performance conversation, but still, it was different. The kiss felt confident and sure. In didn’t last long though, Dustin pulling back with wide eyes. “You’re amazing,” he said, their eyes still connected. 

“I—“ June watched his eyes shine with pride and joy. She had to say it. The moment was perfect. “I love you.” 

Dustin felt his knees give way a little. He looked at the girl before him and couldn’t believe his luck. Here was this amazing, strong, and talented girl and she _loved_ him. She said it. She meant it. 

“Ok quiet guys, we need to go sit down now. They’re announcing winners,” Mr. Laurence’s voice broke their moment. “Mr. Henderson, as great as your solo was, I need you in line, not mooning over your girlfriend,” 

Dustin hesitated for a second. 

“Now,” Mr. Laurence called as the line started moving. Dustin saw June mouth ‘it’s ok’ to him as he looked over his shoulder. The band filed into the seats marked ‘Hawkins High’ and waited. A man walked on to the empty stage with a paper and a trophy. 

“We’ve had the pleasure of listening to some really outstanding performances this evening,” the man said into the microphone. “First of all, I’d like to acknowledge all of the bands and their directors. A lot of hard work and practice went into these performances this evening.” He paused for a moment of applause. “We have two runners up this year: Newport Jazz Orchestra and Prince Albert Senior Jazz Band.” 

Two directors stood up from opposite ends of the audience and made their way to the stage. They shook hands with the presenter and each received a plaque with the band’s name on it. 

“And in first place, from a little place half an hour away from here. I like to call it the little town with the big noise…”

Dustin clenched his trumpet case with white knuckles. _No way. No fucking way,_ he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Congratulations, Hawkins High Senior Jazz Orchestra!” 

A deafening applause surrounded Dustin as he watched Mr. Laurence walk onto the stage again. 

“Thanks all,” Mr. Laurence smiled down at the audience, “These young musicians has worked hard for this. We’re heading to New York this year, so this award will go a long way to helping the band get there. Thank you again.”

There was another round of applause as Mr. Laurence left the stage. The lights went back on, signalling the end of the competition, and Dustin rushed out of his seat, desperate to find June. She was shaking someone hand when he ran up to her. 

“Thanks so much,” June smiled up at the man. “Glad you enjoyed it,” 

As soon as the man left, Dustin embraced her from behind. 

“We did it,” he murmured against her neck. 

“We did it,” she repeated, wriggling in his arms to face him. “Still can’t believe it,” 

“Believe it,” Dustin said, giving her a quick peck. 

“You really were amazing, Dustin. I think I’m a little star struck,” June blushed. 

“Me? Did you _hear_ people when you were playing? They were freaking out. I was freaking out. You were incredible,” he pulled her closer to him. “I love you, June. So much.” 

“I love you too,” June snuggled her head between Dustin’s shoulder a chin. “So much.” 

“You shit heads almost done over there?” Steve’s voice broke them apart. “The peanut gallery wants to say hi,”

“Guess we better be polite huh?” June mumbled into Dustin’s chest. 

“Yeah, guess so,” he kissed her head lightly before leading her over to where the party stood. Steve thumped him on the back, saying something like ‘told ya so’ while El bobbed around excitedly. She’d never been to a concert before. In fact, Dustin was quite sure the only thing keeping El on the ground was Mike’s hand in hers. 

He put an arm around June as they headed out of the theatre. He had to say it again. 

“I love you,” Dustin said, pulling her close. 

June smiled up at him, her blue eyes and red lipstick making his knees go weak. “I love you too,” she said. 

At that point Dustin knew he’d never been so happy in his entire life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't nothing like a performance high. Again, this was SUCH fun to write. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Up next: Will explains his relationship with Jack & June's dad come into the picture. 
> 
> xoxo


	14. Six Kids in One Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!   
> So this chapter is DRAMA central. I'll try to not leave y'all hanging for too long and get the next chapter up as soon as I can!   
> Let me know what you think :) xoxo

As wonderful as the feeling of performing was, the feeling afterwards, the let down of energy once the high fizzled away, was a real drag. June went back to live with her mom, a thing Dustin hated more than anything else, but she assured him she’d be alright. 

Dustin was in biology when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Penner left the classroom for a moment before returning.

“Dustin, if you could come here for a moment,” Mr. Penner stood by the door. Dustin looked past him and saw June standing against the lockers. “I’m only allowing this once. Don’t make me regret it,” Mr. Penner looked down at Dustin before leaving the teenagers alone in the hall and closing the door to the classroom again. 

“Dustin, I we need to talk,” June’s eyes were wild, darting in every direction. It was like she was scared of her own shadow. 

“A/V room?” Dustin asked, taking her hand in his, “I know it’s empty right now,”

June just nodded, following Dustin down the many halls in the school until the got to the closet-like space once labeled ‘cleaning supplies’. Dustin took out his key and opened the door swiftly.

“You know how I said my mom’s been a good mood recently?” June said it like it was a bad thing. 

“Yeah…” Dustin seemed hesitant. 

“Well today I heard her talking on the phone. My dad’s coming back for a visit today. He wants to see me. That’s why my mom hasn’t been drinking. That’s why my mom’s been so fucking happy. She’s going to see my asshole father again,” 

“Shit,” Dustin swore.

“He was awful, Dustin. I mean, my mom’s beating I can take but my dad? My dad was different. He was so manipulating and calculating. He’d belittle me at every turn. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him,” June started unraveling, “I just remember him always saying, now June, I know you can do better. Now June, why can’t you be a bright girl like the others. Why can’t you do anything right June? Why—“ a gasp, “Why do I always have to correct you June? Why can you _never_ do as your told, June? Why—“

“June,” Dustin cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. “June, look at me. Look at me. That’s it…” he stroked her cheek with his thumb, “breath with me ok? Nice and slow like we did before. Two-four time remember? In… and out… in…and out… that’s it,”

“S—sorry,” June managed, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Hey, take it easy. It’s ok. You’re ok,” Dustin took the girl into his arms. 

“What about yours?” June managed between breaths. 

“Huh?” Dustin held her close. 

“Your dad. What was your dad like?”

“My dad?” Dustin paused for a second, sliding down the wall with June. There were chairs and a table in the room but somehow the floor seemed more welcome. “I don’t know him at all. All I know is his name is Dave and he sends my mom a cheque once in a while if she’s lucky. My mom never talks about him, says I’m better off not knowing anything,” 

“Are you?” June curled up next to him, hair tickling his chin, “better off not knowing?”

“I guess you don’t miss what you never had. I love my mom, she’s worked hard raising me on her own. I trust that she knows best. Besides, I don’t like the name Dave,” 

“Neither do I,” June agreed. 

“You gonna go see your dad?” Dustin said carefully, afraid he’d set her off again. 

“I think I kinda have to. I mean, I’ll do it for my mom,”

“Your mom?” Dustin stared at her. 

“Yeah, it sounds fucked up, I know, but you didn’t see her today. God, she did her makeup and made coffee. She even cleaned up the kitchen. She wished me a good day at school for Christ sake. I don’t think I ever fully understood how much my dad meant to her. How much of her confidence, her self worth is wrapped up in that man,” June explained. 

“I’ll come with you,” Dustin said without hesitation. 

“Like hell, I’m not having you get involved. I’ll be fine,” June looked up at the boy, “this isn’t your battle.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to fight every battle alone,” 

“This one I do. Trust me,” June said, lacing their hands together. “Under different circumstances, this would actually be pretty cool,”

“What?” Dustin leaned his head on top of hers. 

“Skipping class to hang out in the A/V room,”

Dustin chuckled, “According to Never Have I Ever, Max and Lucas sped a lot of time in here,”

“Not really the most amazing place to make out though, just saying,” June kicked at a dust bunny on the floor. 

“And where would you say is a good place to make out?” Dustin couldn’t help but grin as June looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you trying to flirt with me, boyfriend?” 

“So what if I am? It’s a perfectly logical question,” said Dustin. 

“Ok, um, if I had to answer… I’d say the percussion practice room after school on Thursdays.” The pair looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

“You seem awfully sure of that,” Dustin continued laughing. 

“I am! No bands practice Thursday after school and nobody other than me ever uses that practice room. Mr. Laurence always just leaves the room open for me,” June giggled in spite of herself. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Dustin planted a light kiss to her nose. 

 

***

 

“You said her dad’s coming today?” Mike asked, trying to clarify Dustin’s rambling. 

“Yeah, that’s what she told me,” Dustin answered. The party met in the A/V after school sans June. She was practicing in the band room. 

“So what’s your plan?” Lucas asked, chewing the end of his pencil. 

“We need to keep watch,” Dustin replied. 

“So like a steak out,” Max said. 

“Sorta, yeah,” Dustin nodded. 

“How’re we gonna do that? Six kids hiding in the bushes by a house isn’t exactly a good plan,” Will said, shifting nervously. 

The party was silent for a second. 

“Steve,” Dustin said slowly. 

“What?” El stared at her friend. 

“We get Steve to drive us close enough to the house and we wait from his car. Mrs. Graham and June’s dad wouldn’t know his car. At least I don’t think they do,” 

“It’s a better idea than hiding in a garden,” said Max. 

“Right. So we’re agreed. I’ll call Steve when we get back to my place and we’ll go from there,” said Dustin. The party all nodded in understanding. They biked over to Dustin’s house, a journey that took maybe five minutes, and waited as Dustin called Steve. 

“Steve?” Dustin practically yelled into the receiver. 

“Uh, yeah. What’s up? Please tell me the world isn’t ending again,” Steve’s voice came back. 

“No, not yet,” Dustin took a breath, collecting his thoughts, “we need you to drive us to June’s house,” 

“We? Who is we?” 

“The Party,” Dustin answered. 

“Jesus Christ, not all you little shit heads again…” Steve muttered. 

“ _Yes_ all of us.”

“You know my car only has room for five,” said Steve. 

“So what? We’re freshmans. We can squeeze,” Dustin replied, voice starting to crack to anxiety. 

“Wow, wow buddy, calm down. Ok, I’ll take you guys down there…” Steve answered. “I’ll be there in ten,” 

“Five.”

Steve groaned, “Ok, I’ll be there in five.” 

Steve’s car screeched to halt in front of Dustin’s house precisely five minutes after Dustin put down the receiver. 

“Dibs!” Dustin shouted, practically diving into the front seat, as the rest of the party squished into the back. 

“Ok you little shit heads, what’s the deal here? Your friend in some kind of trouble?” Steve turned back to face the group of teenagers. 

“June’s dad’s coming back to visit today,” Mike answered swiftly. 

“And we wanted to be there in case something happens,” El finished. 

“Right, you realize this is border line stalking?” Steve said, adjusting his sun glasses. 

“They’re really good at that,” Max smirked. 

“Yeah, not cool,” Steve said, hitting the steering wheel for emphasis. 

“We want to help our friend and make sure she’s ok,” said Will. 

“I want to be there,” Dustin added firmly. 

“Shit,” Steve’s head fell back against the headrest, “you’ve got it bad for this girl, don’t you?” 

Dustin just nodded. 

“Ok,” Steve started the engine again, “fine.” 

They sped down the streets of Hawkins, making it to June’s house in under three minutes. Steve parked the car a good three houses away from June’s to avoid suspicion. 

“Now what?” Lucas craned his head to the side, trying to get a look out of the window. 

“Now we wait,” Dustin said, leaning back against his seat. 

“You guys realize this is crazy right? Her dad shows up and what, you kids are gonna run over and attack him?” Steve shook his head in disbelief. 

“Shh!” Dustin shushed the group, “someone’s walking behind us,” 

The sound of gravel being shuffled around caused the entire group to hold their breath. Although, who they saw appear beside the car wasn’t who they expected. It was June coming home from school. 

“What the _fuck_ are you guys doing?” June hissed, leaning through the car window. 

“Trying to help you,” Dustin answered. 

“By cramming into a car and stalking my family. That’s rich,” June rolled her eyes. 

“Look, we just wanted to make sure you’re ok,” Mike said as a black car came around the corner. 

“Shit,” June cursed. 

“Get in the car,” Steve said, leaning over Dustin to open the door. June didn’t move. “I said, get in the fucking car ok?” 

Dustin tried to move over as best he could, leaving June half on a seat and half on his lap. She kept her face glued to the window. The black car parked in the driveway not six meter’s from Steve’s car. June held her breath as a man in a suit stepped out of the car. 

“Dad,” June breathed. June shifted to get a better look, giving the rest of the party in the back seats a better vantage point. 

A gasp. 

“El? Are you ok?” Mike looked at the girl frantically. El had turned completely pail. 

“Mike…” El could hardly get the words out, “it’s Papa.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh sorry for the cliff hanger...   
> Up next: Going into hiding & Will explains his relationship with Jack (plus Hopper springs into action)  
> THANKS ALL!!!! :)


	15. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEIRD for whatever reason, when I posted this, it turned into chapter 15. It's actually chapter 16. Chapter 15 and 16 have somehow gotten switched. ANYWAY please read chapter 16 (Fly me to the Moon) FIRST before you read this :) 
> 
> Also, just a slight warning, there is some minor making out in this chapter. Nothing crazy, just, you know, teenagers being teenagers.  
> Anyway, I figure this has everything but the kitchen sink. Fluff, Mileven, Justin?, Will, Mama Steve & drama!  
> Enjoy!!

Mike and El weren’t sleeping. They held each other close beneath the same sleeping bag but were too afraid to close their eyes. El, because she kept seeing visions of Papa and the lab every time she closed her eyes and Mike, because he was scared El would disappear if he wasn’t watching. 

“It’s ok, El. Everything’s going to be ok,” Mike assured he quietly. 

“Hopper… my dad…” El managed between sniffs. 

“I know. I know you’re scared. He’ll be ok, though. He’s fought off demo-dogs and found Will in the upside down, remember? He’s like a super-dad.”

“Super-dad,” El repeated with a weak smile. “I like that,” 

“You’re like a super-hero too, you know?” Mike played with a few strands of her curly hair. 

“Not really,” El wriggled in Mike’s arms so she could face him, “I can’t help.” 

“It’s not that you _can’t_ El, it’s that you _shouldn’t,”_ Mike said, looking into her eyes, “Hopper doesn’t want you getting hurt. He doesn’t want Brenner even seeing you.”

“I know,” El said bitterly, “but it hurts.”

“I know it does, El, but it’s for the best. Hopper’s gonna be ok,” Mike wanted to add, ‘I promise’ after but couldn’t. He couldn’t promise her that. They had no idea what kind of plan Brenner had. He could be alone or he could also be with an army of government agents. Even if the entire Hawkins police force sprung into action, they’d be no match for Brenner’s tactics. Mike shuddered, trying to will the dark thoughts from his mind. He had to stay optimistic for El. She needed to know that everything would be alright. It was just he couldn’t promise her that. 

“I feel—“ El tried to find the right words, “I feel sad for June,” 

“Me too,” said Mike.

“It’s like being sad but not for me,” El said quietly. 

“Yeah, that’s called being sympathetic. You feel bad for someone else’s situation or pain,” Mike explained. 

“Papa hurt her too,” El sniffed again, “And now her mama does. She doesn’t have a Hopper.” 

“I know, El. It’s a tough situation, but she’s strong. She’ll be ok,” 

El felt a few tears escape against her will. “It’s not fare,” she whispered. 

“God, El, you’re totally right. It’s not fare. None of this shit is fare,” Mike brought El closer to her body, “but she’s got Dustin.” 

“He _loves_ her,” El emphasized the word, looking up at Mike. 

“Yeah, he really does, doesn’t he?” 

“Mhm,” El hummed, “And she loves him too.”

“Yeah, she does. It’s hard for her, though. I get it. She’s scared of losing him,” said Mike. 

“Mike?” El nuzzled her face into his chest for warmth. 

“Hmm?”

The girl’s hands fisted the blankets around them lightly. “Are you scared of losing me?” 

“Right now I am,” Mike said honestly, feeling his chest tighten. 

“Don’t,” El said firmly, “you’re not going to lose me.”

 

***

 

Morning came and the sun shawn through the cracks in the wooden walls. 

June woke up first, still curled up next to Dustin, and sighed. A part of her was oddly content, the warmth of the suns rays filtering in through the small loft window lulled her into this kind of false sense of security. For a moment, she forgot about her dad, about El, about being runaways. She wanted to keep forgetting and focus on the fact that Dustin looked so peaceful asleep. His curly hair was falling over his eyes slightly. Slowly, June reached out to run her fingers through a few curls, marveling at how soft they were. She could hear movement from downstairs and few voices. 

“Where are those other two shit heads?”

“I dunno, did you see them?"

“Jesus, Mike I dunno,”

“If they took off, I’m gonna—“

“Maybe they’re outside?”

“For fuck’s sake I—“

“Hey guys!” Will's whisper came from under the ladder, “they're up here…”

“What are they doing up—“

“Ew, gross, I don’t _want_ to know!” 

“Just leave them alone, guys. Let's see if we can figure out some breakfast…"

June chuckled, listening to the bickering from below them. They were nerds, but they were fantastic nerds and if she had to be hiding from her father, she was glad she was doing it with them. She looked back at Dustin, who was starting to shift beside her, and relaxed back into the blankets. Considering everything that had happened, the fact that she felt warm and safe was a minor miracle. Then again, Dustin always had that effect on her. She always felt safe around him.

“Time is it?” Dustin mumbled, still half asleep. 

“Still early. Sun's not even all the way up yet,” June answered, nuzzling closer to him. 

“M’staying here with you,” Dustin opened his eyes to see June's face inches away from his own. 

“Sounds good to me,” 

“Hmm,” Dustin hummed, giving June a soft kiss on the cheek, “I could get used to this, waking up next to you.” Dustin blushed deep red, realising what he had said. 

“Jesus, I didn't know you were such a hopeless romanic,” June joked, touching his cheek lightly. 

“Learn something new everyday,” Dustin murmured before closing the short distant between them. The kiss was soft and warm, like the sun shining down through the window. “I really—“ a peck, “really—“ another kiss, only this time behind June’s ear, “really love you—“ a soft kiss between her shoulder and neck, “so much.” He pulled back slightly, flushed. June's gazed up at him, eyes heavy with emotion. 

“God, you make me feel—“ she cut herself off, kissing him again, only this time she put hand in his hair, causing him to shudder. _This is amazing,_ June thought, feeling Dustin run a hand through her own hair. Without even realizing it, she had situated herself under him, a few of his curls falling onto her forehead. She didn't feel any pain, any sadness. The way Dustin was kissing her and holding her, all she could feel was love and overwhelming joy. “Amazing,” she tried to stifle a moan as their lips connected again, tongues tentatively touching. She didn’t want it to stop. As long as they stayed connected, she wouldn’t feel any pain. God, she wanted to feel something, anything but the sadness she’d grown so used to over the years. Dustin was giving her that escape. _I love him_ , she thought happily, and she took one of Dustin’s hands and guided it to her hip. _I love this, whatever this is._

“You’re—“ Dustin latched onto her neck again, only this time with slightly more intent. “Amazing,” he managed between kisses. 

“Shit,” June couldn't help but arch her back slightly as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. She just wanted to feel more of this. More of whatever magic Dustin was using to make her forget everything. _More,_ she thought; then she could’t help but say it out loud causing Dustin let out a quiet groan in response. 

“June,” he breathed, overwhelmed as June’s tugged at his hair slightly. Nothing else mattered. Only them and their feelings and how incredible it felt when he kissed her.  

“Hey! You shit heads coming up for—“ Steve practically fell back down the ladder. “Jesus!”

“Oh my God!” Dustin jumped off of June, face burning red. 

“Steve!” June yelped, desperately brushing the hay off her body. 

“Yeah, hi, good morning…" Steve swayed awkwardly. “Uh… there's some food down here if you want to join us…” 

“Yes!” Dustin practically squeaked as Steve made his way down the ladder again.  The pair stood motionless for a second, unsure of what to say. They’re faces were both red was embarrassment, but the overwhelming sensation of what had just happened between them lingered. 

“We should probably go,” June said hesitantly. 

“Yeah. Food is good,” Dustin mumbled. _Food is good? What the hell,_ Dustin mentally cursed himself. _Way to kill the mood._ They headed down to the main area of the barn where the party sat around a collection of soda crackers and peanut butter. 

“Holy shit, your hair!” Mike cried, pointing at Dustin. 

“Wow, you sure did a number on him,” Max commented, smirking at June. 

Dustin tried to fix his curls. “Shut up,” he snatched a cracker from the pile. 

They ate in silence for some time, Max and Lucas sometimes sniggering as they stole glances at Dustin and June’s flushed faces and mussed hair. 

“Guys?” Will looked up at the group. 

“What’s up, man?” Mike eyed his friend suspiciously. 

“I know it’s not really the place and I know we have more important things to think about but I need to clear something up with you guys,” Will paused, swallowing hard. The words were a lot more difficult to say than he thought they would be. 

“It’s ok,” June smiled encouragingly. 

“Right…” Will took a deep breath, “You guys need to know that Jack… Jack is my—“ he took another breath, “boyfriend. Jack is my boyfriend.” There he’d said it. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, I knew that,” Dustin said, smiling. “You were kind of holding hands at the competition the other day.”

Will blushed bright red. “Oh… right,” he mumbled. 

“So that means…” El tried to remember the word June had used before. 

“I’m gay,” Will finished, staring at his shoes.  

“Hey! That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Will! Lots of people are gay. Hey, look at Freddie Mercery. He’s kind of the best singer _ever_ and he’s gay,” Max put a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you guys. Friends don’t lie,” Will said bitterly. 

“Sometimes it’s scary,” El said. “But I understand. You like boys. I like boys too!”

“It’s ok, man. We get it! We kind of suspected it for a while, actually,” Mike said, smiling at his friend. “I’m just glad you’re happy. Jack’s a great guy!” 

Will blushed again at the mention of Jack. “Yeah, he is.”

“Super good looking too,” said Max. “Just sayin’.”

“I was just afraid of being too different. I didn’t want you guys getting picked on even more because of me,” Will explained. 

“Look, I kind of think of it as a bit of a spectrum. Hell, my mom thought I was gay for a long time and I can get why she thought that. I’m not like other girls. I think I got, like, an extra shot of testosterone or something. I don’t like girly things and long hair and frilly dresses. I’m not saying those things are bad, I’m saying they’re not for me. People come in all shapes and sizes and orientations. That’s what makes them beautiful,” June smiled at Will. Her words overwhelmed him. He didn’t know quite how to respond using words so he leaned forward and embraced her. 

“Thanks, June. That means a lot,” he pulled back, wiping a few tears from his eyes. 

“No problem, man. Being different is awesome. I wouldn’t want to be like everyone else, that shit’s boring,” said June. 

“That’s true,” Steve finally spoke, “I was like that for years in high school and it sucked.”

“Man, we should give you a coming out party!” Dustin cried. He eyed his friends eagerly before Will finally broke out into a fit of laughter causing the entire party to giggle and howl. 

“Thanks guys,” Will continued laughing. “You’re the best.”

 

***

 

“Hey man, can I talk to you for a minute?” Steve approached Dustin cautiously. “I promise I’ll bring him right back,” he added, looking at June. 

“S’fine,” said June, turning her attention to El. 

Dustin followed Steve over to the back of the barn. The older teen ran a hand through his hair nervously before turning to face Dustin.

“Ok so, here's the deal. I know you're serious about this girl, right?” Steve looked at his friend. 

“Yeah," Dustin replied without hesitation, “really serious.” 

“Ok, great.” Steve paused, gathering his thoughts. “Thing is, shit's weird when you’re what, fourteen?"

“Gonna be fifteen in a month,” Dustin answered swiftly. 

“Right, so you're fifteen. Shit's weird when you're fifteen. You think you're in love with the girl and —“

“I _am_ in love with her, Steve,” Dustin interrupted. 

“Wow, ok, so you love her. I'm just saying, shit's weird when everything is normal and nobody’s worried about dying or getting the crap beat out of them. Shit’s weirder when you _are_ dealing with that kind of stuff,” Steve explained.

“Ok…?” Dustin wasn’t sure where Steve was going. 

“Look, what I’m trying to say is, when you’re fifteen everything is new and exciting and overwhelming. It’s easy to get swept away and want to take things further,”

“Oh my God,” Dustin stared at Steve, finally realizing what he was implying. “I’d never, _never_ , pressure June into that,”

“I’m not saying you would pressure her, I’m saying that it can happen without you even realizing it,” said Steve.

“I _love_ her, Steve. We talked about taking things slow,” said Dustin. 

“I’m just saying. I know what it’s like to be fifteen and get carried away,” said Steve. 

“I’m not getting carried away,” Dustin paused, “Ok, maybe for a few minutes there but it wasn’t going anywhere!” 

“And what if I hadn’t walked in?” Steve ran a hand through his hair. He hated putting his friend on the spot, but he had to get it point across. He didn’t want either of the kids regretting something they didn’t even understand. 

“I—“ Dustin shifted his weight nervously, “I dunno,”

“Right, so, I don’t mean to go all mom-mode on you but, what I saw didn’t look like taking things slow. The thing is, June’s really upset right now. She’s hurting and I know you know that, but what I don’t think you get is when you’re hurt, you can do some pretty stupid shit just to make yourself feel better. I’m not saying you don’t love each other, I’m just saying you need to be careful,” Steve watched Dustin carefully before continuing, “I don’t want either of you to regret doing something that you’re not really ready for. I don’t want you getting carried away just because it’s canceling out how shitty things are right now.”

Steve’s words hit home with Dustin. He understood what his friend was trying to tell him. All those feelings he was having in the loft. The overwhelming sensation of being close to June. It felt amazing, but Steve was right. It wasn’t taking things slow, it was fast and passionate and oddly exhilarating. 

“It felt good not worrying,” Dustin admitted quietly. 

“I know, man. That’s why I’m telling you to be careful. ‘Cause, you know, I thought it was the real deal with Nancy. I thought she’d be the one I’d spend the rest of my life with. I’m not saying I regret it, I’m just…” Steve’s voice trailed off. He didn’t know quite how to continue. He didn’t want to be a killjoy and have Dustin not believe in love. 

“I know what you mean,” Dustin replied slowly, “it’s ok.”

“You’re a good guy, Dustin. And June’s a great girl. For what it’s worth, I thing you guys have something special,” Steve said, smiling when he saw the boy’s eyes light up. 

“I think so too,” Dustin blushed. They walked back to the party, Steve sitting down next to Will and Dustin joining June again. 

“God, this is so _stupid!_ ” Max cried. Lucas put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. “Lucas, seriously! We can’t just sit here and wait and not do anything and don’t come back with us being on the bench again,” the girl fired at Steve. 

“We’re not on the bench this time,” Steve groaned, “we’re safe. That’s the fucking point.”

“Yeah, we’re safe and not doing anything!” Max looked at Lucas for support. 

“Max, the chief said we need to stay put,” Lucas said carefully. 

“Bullshit,” the girl cursed. 

“We can still do something,” El said in a small voice, “I can still do something.”

“You’re not leaving!” Steve practically yelled. He was not about to get driven off in a car with a bunch of kids again. 

“Not leaving,” El assured, looking at Mike, “But I can still help.”

Realizing what El was referring to, Mike directed his attention to Lucas. “Your bandana” 

“My what?” Lucas looked at her friend, clearly confused. 

“Your bandana. El needs it to get to the void,” Mike continued. 

“Oh,” Lucas pulled down his bandana and handed it to El.

“You sure you can do it without a TV?” Mike asked, “you’ll be ok?”

“I’m ok,” El secured the bandana around her eyes, “I’ve been practicing.”

And then they were quiet. 

El focused as hard as she could on her father. On her Papa. On anything that could give her information. Soon, she found herself in that dark place. She saw Mrs. Graham tied to a chair surrounded by government agents. It looked like the inside of a house, maybe June’s, but she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t make out what the agents were saying, but whatever it was, it wasn’t good. Mrs. Graham kept refusing information. El could only make out her shouting ‘No!’ and ‘I don’t know’ over and over. Carefully, El backed away from the situation. Then she heard shouting. A male voice she knew all too well. In the distance she saw a table with a man on either side. Running towards the scene, she saw one of them was Brenner and the other was Hopper. Only it didn’t look like the Hopper she knew. He was bruised and pained. Tired and sagging. His hands were tied behind the back of the chair. El gasped when she noticed Brenner holding a gun, playing with the trigger as if it were a toy. She tried to make out where they were, though only one place seemed logical. The lab. 

No. No, she couldn’t watch anymore. It was more than she could bare. 

Gasping, she threw the bandana aside, the dim light of the barn greeting her again. 

“What did you see?” Will looked at his friend. 

“Is Hopper ok?” asked Max. 

“Did he get my dad?” June almost choked on her words. 

For a moment, she didn’t reply. She just grasped Mike’s hand and squeezed it hard. She needed to know he was there. 

“I need to go,” El said, face determined. 

“Yeah, not going to happen,” Steve got up to face the entire party. 

“Papa has my dad in the lab. He has a gun. Bad men are with June’s mom,” El was close to tears. 

“NO!” Steve yelled, flailing his arms for emphasis. “I’m not having you shit heads running around some lab and getting killed by government agents!”

“Steve,” this time is was Will who spoke. Calm and sure of himself. “I know you want to do the right thing. I know what Hopper said. But if El saw him in danger, we have to go. She’s not going alone,”

“We go together,” Mike said, gripping El’s hand firmly. 

“It’s my dad who got us into this mess. I’m going to help us get out of it,” June added.

“Now, are you going to drive or do you want me to again?” Max stood up and faced Steve. 

“Oh my God,” Steve put a hand to his forehead. “Fucking hell, ok! OK! Fine! Let’s all get killed! Great plan! Love it! Not like I haven’t done it before!”

“I knew you’d be a good sport!” Dustin cried, standing up with June. 

Steve shook his head in disbelief as he walked towards the barn door. “Right you shit heads. Get in the car.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for yet another cliff hanger... on the plus side, I did get this chapter done sooner than I thought I would soooo... :)  
> Thanks for reading!! Honestly, it's making me so happy that this story actually has kudos! It's crazy! Thanks so much!  
> Let me know what you think :) xoxo


	16. Fly Me to the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!   
> Sorry for the MEGA cliff hanger before. Because of that, here's the next chapter... and it's got everything! Feels & drama & FLUFF !!

“Harrington, what the hell are you doing with all these kids again?” Hopper looked up from his desk. 

“We’ve got a situation, sir,” Steve answered. 

“A situation. What kind of—“

“I saw Papa. He’s here,” El cut off her father. 

“You what?” Hopper hissed, glancing around the office to make sure nobody was close by. 

“My dad,” June managed. 

“We saw him, sir. Going into the Graham house,” Steve put a hand on Hopper’s desk. 

“God damnit,” Hopper cursed. “Ok. Ok, listen and listen good. Harrington, there’s a run down barn off Kilmore road. I’ve kept it stocked with canned food and a few sleeping bags. Take the kids there, make sure they’re safe,”

“We can help!” Max interjected. 

“You _can not,_ ” Hopper emphasized. “You kids have no idea what you’re dealing with here. This is beyond you. I will not have one of you getting caught in the line of fire, do you understand me?” The party, including Steve, nodded in response. “Ok, you take them there, Harrington, and you report to me as soon as you’re settled. You stay there with them and leave Brenner to me,” 

Dustin noticed June silently sound of the name ‘Brenner’. She shuddered, the colour draining from her face. Dustin held her hand tighter, not sure of what he could do to make her feel better. 

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied, firmly. 

“Did anyone see you?” Hopper asked, eyeing the trainee carefully. Steve didn’t reply, he didn’t know how to. “I _said_ did anyone see you?”

“I—“ Steve’s knees practically buckled under Hopper’s sharp gaze. “I don’t know,” 

“Jesus Christ, Harrington!”

“I didn’t know her dad is some kind of evil government scientist!” Steve shouted back, “I was just trying to help the kids out!”

“A doctor,” June mumbled, voice hardly cutting through the adult argument. 

“What?” Hopper turned to face the girl. 

“A doctor. My mom always said he was a doctor,” June felt sick. 

A pause. 

El was shaking uncontrollably in Mike’s arms, fear consuming her entire body. Hopper walked towards the couple and took a deep breath. 

“El,” he said in a low voice, “You’re my little girl. The light of my life.” 

“Dad…” El said in a broken voice, stepping out of Mike’s hold. 

“You stay with your friends and you _stay safe_ , you understand me? I love you so damn much and I’m not having anything happen to you ever again. So no sneaking off trying to find me, no leaving to save the day. You stay put and be safe,” Hopper embraced his daughter fiercely. Mike felt his throat closing watching the scene. El shaking in her dad’s arms and hopper looking the closest he’d ever seen him to tears. 

“I promise,” El said firmly, looking up at her dad. 

“I’ll be here when you get back. You have my word, El. I’m going to deal with this bastard so you never have another nightmare again,” the chief hugged her to him again. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” El mumbled. 

“I won’t, if you won’t,”

“Promise?” El cried into her father’s chest. 

“Promise.” Hopper repeated, releasing his daughter back into Mike’s arms. 

Another pause. Hopper reached into the armory behind him, took out a pistol and a rifle, and wordlessly handed both to Steve who nodded nervously. 

“I’m so sorry,” June said directly at the chief. Guilt was consuming her, making her feel dizzy and nauseous.

“No,” Hopper took a step towards the girl, “this is not your fault June.” The chief looked at June, pale and disconnected, and put his hands on her shoulders before doing the only thing he could think would make her feel any better. He hugged her. She wasn’t his daughter, but yet he felt this obligation to the girl. She didn’t have proper parents, nobody truly cared for her. She needed to be shown that someone outside of her friends cared. Someone that was an adult. Some kind of parental figure. 

Once Hopper released the girl and gave El once last hug, the party realized they had to move. Time was running out. Brenner could have left the house again. 

“Go,” Hopper said to the group, “be safe.” 

And then they were gone. Running to Steve’s car, speeding down a highway at breakneck speed until they were miles outside of the town. A cloud of dirt following the car as they sped down a country road marked Kilmore. Sure enough, far off in the distance, close to the woods, was a run down abandoned barn. Dustin held June against him fiercely, hating how still she was. Unmoving, not shedding a tear. It was the catatonic state Dustin feared. When she shut down and stopped responding. 

The car slowed down as they approached the barn. It didn’t feel real to them as they got out of the car, Steve constantly checking to make sure they weren’t followed. It didn’t seem real that Dr. Brenner had come back. That he perhaps knew El was there. That Will had been saved. That Brenner was June’s biological father. The whole situation seemed like a horrible nightmare. 

“Ok, come on,” Steve said, ushering the kids into the barn. It was huge. There was a ladder leading to a loft and a huge aria of wooden floor. There was a corner where a few sleeping bags and blankets were piled and large crate filled with canned food. Beside that was a box of flashlights, batteries, matches and candles. Hopper had planned it all in advance, just in case. Just in case the worst should happen. 

“Nobody leaves here understood?” Steve said, closing the barn door behind them. The party nodded in response, still numb. With the door closed, the only light came from the few windows in the loft space and the cracks between the wood. “Right…” Steve mumbled, going over one of the boxes. He took out the biggest flashlight and stood it up in the middle of the barn. There was a hook above where the sleeping bags were. He hung one of the lanterns there and lit it. There were three sleeping bags and four blankets. Together they decided on alternating who would use sleeping bags and who would use blankets before arranging them around the lantern light. It wasn’t much, but it was something. A hideout. 

Nobody said much of anything. They didn’t eat, they didn’t touch the small pile of books and playing cards Hopper had left, they just sat in silence. Steve would once in a while ask if they needed anything, but they’d just shake their heads in unison. El held onto Mike, sporadically crying into his chest about being a monster. How it was all her fault. Mike would shush her and rock her back and forth in her arms until she’d calm again. It was killing June. The pain El felt gnawed at her insides. _It’s my fault. This is my fault. I can’t do this to them,_ June thought as Dustin kept her tucked under his chin. The cracks of light through the wooden walls stopped shining through as the sun began to set and through some unspoken agreement, the party found their places amongst the sleeping bags and blankets. 

Dustin didn’t know what time it was we he felt someone stir beside him. June’s place was beside his but when he looked up from his pile of blankets, he didn’t see anyone there. He saw her figure slowly walking away from the party and panicked.

“June, what the hell are you doing?” Dustin got up from his makeshift bed. 

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” June tried to assure him. 

“No way,” Dustin saw the backpack on her shoulders and stiffened. “You’re not going anywhere,” 

“I have to, Dustin. I can’t stay here,” 

“Yes you can. You have to,” Dustin inched closer to her. 

“You heard El before. She’s worried that she’s some kind of monster. She’s not a monster!” June backed away from him. “I am! I’m the fucking monster in this scenario. It’s literally in my blood. My dad, my flesh and blood put her in a lab and tortured her for years along with God knows how many other kids. I can’t live with that. I can’t be around you guys knowing his blood, his genetics, flow through my veins. I’m the monster Dustin, not her, and I need to get out of here before I’m the cause of everything you know and love falling apart!” 

“June,” Dustin was carful. One wrong move, one wrong step and he knew she’d run off into the night. “June, you’re not a monster. None of this is your fault,” 

“How am I supposed to look at El? My dad did those things to her! Those things she has nightmares about!” June was having a hard time keeping her voice down. 

“None of that is your fault! El doesn’t blame you for _any_ of it. None of us do! We _love_ you June. Your part of the party. You can’t leave now, you just can’t,” said Dustin desperately. 

“I can’t face it!” 

“You’re not facing it alone! We’re all here!” Dustin tried. 

“I can’t, Dustin. My dad came home because of _me._ El’s in trouble because of _me._ Hopper might die _because of me!”_ June watched as Dustin took a few careful steps towards her. 

“Don’t,” Dustin leaned forward and grabbed June’s hand. He had to have some kind of hold on her. He couldn’t let her slip away. “Don’t leave me. Stay for me,” he whispered. 

“Dustin, I—“

“ _Please_ , June. I love you,” Dustin didn’t realize until that moment how close to tears he was. He was desperate. He knew how scared June was and how much she was hurting. He loved her so much. He realized at that moment that he would quite literally die for her. She meant everything to him. He couldn’t make much out in the darkness, but he felt June’s grip on his hand tighten and he sensed her expression soften. 

“I love you too,” she breathed. “I just need to get out of here,” 

“You need to get out here…” Dustin thought, glancing around the barn. Then, he had an idea. The loft. It wasn’t ‘getting out’ per say, but it was separate from everyone else. Separate from the guilt June felt. Dustin understood June’s need for seclusion; he felt it too. “Follow me,” he said, guided her past the makeshift beds to the back of the barn, making sure to take a flashlight and a few blankets along.  He put his weight on the ladder, checking to see if it was still operational. It didn’t groan or crack in protest, so he turned to face June again. She nodded simply. Wordlessly, Dustin went first, making sure it was safe, and helped June up behind him. 

Under different circumstances, the scene would have been beautiful. Almost romantic. There was hay strewn across the loft and the moon shawn through a small window. Dustin took June’s hand and sat down in the hay. 

“Are you ok?” Dustin asked, looking at June in the moonlight. Her hair looked almost silver. She didn’t reply. She just gripped Dustin’s hand tighter. He noticed her shivering and felt like a fool. “Jesus, you’re freezing,” he grabbed the blankets he had tossed in the hay beside him and wrapped them around them both. 

“Thanks,” June said, fiddling with some of the hay at her feet. She felt Dustin inch closer, the warmth of his body reminding her of their kiss after the competition. Then, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. The guilt was too much and she just couldn’t hold it together anymore. At first it was just a single tear, but one turned into two, and two turned into three and all too quickly June felt herself losing control. 

“June…” Dustin looked down at the girl and felt a clenching in his stomach. He’d never seen her cry before. She’d been through so much, but yet she never cried. Sure, a sniffle and few tears here and there but nothing like this. She was sobbing, shoulders shaking and gasping for breath. For a moment, Dustin didn’t know what to do. He had come so close to losing her and now she was here and they were alone. “God, June. I wish—“ he pulled her close and held her to his chest so she was situated between his crossed legs. “I wish I could take all this shit away. I wish I could erase all the pain you’ve ever felt. I wish I could make us older so we could fuck off and live in New York in some old apartment where we’d pay the rent by playing gigs at jazz clubs,” he felt himself tear up. Her sobbing into his chest was too much. He loved her so much it hurt. “I wish I could help you and give you a better life. I love you so much, June. So, so, so much, you have no idea.” 

“I have an idea,” June cried, “Cause I love you that much right back,”

Dustin kissed the top of her head, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, June. Your smile, your laugh, your talent… your red lipstick during the competition…I love you.” 

June couldn’t help but chuckle, “I love you too Dustin. Really. That’s why I wanted to go. I—“ June felt a fresh onslaught of tears begin to form, “I couldn’t stand hurting you and your friends anymore,”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Dustin pulled back slightly so he could hold her face with his hands. “You’re incredible. You don’t hurt me, you breath life into me. You make me want to sing all those crazy love songs about being in love. You make me smile when nobody else, not even the party, can. When I feel like I’m not doing anything right you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.” 

“Dustin…” June’s voice trailed off as she looked up at the boy. They were both crying. “I love you,” June said again, reaching out to brush a his tears away with her thumbs, Dustin doing the same in return. They stared at each other for a moment, locked in a kind of trance. “I wish we could make this all disappear. Go some place where it’s only me and you and music,” June said quietly. 

“An apartment in New York…” Dustin got up slowly. He took a few steps away from her and began kicking the hay off to one side. “We’d play a gig at a jazz club,” he started pushing the hay with his hands, “and go out for a late dinner after.”

“Dustin, what are you doing?”

“And we’d share a three cheese pizza and champagne. Go for a walk through Time’s Square…” Dustin ignored June’s question. 

“Dustin, what—“

“And then I’d take you dancing. There’d be this little club on the corner that has a big band playing swing music. You’d have your red lipstick and I’d be in a black suit and there’d be some guy singing with the band…” Dustin cleared the hay off to one side so there was a small square of wooden floor. He reached down and took June’s hand in his, smiling. 

“Dustin, what are you doing?” June got up.

“Taking you away from here,” Dustin brought her over to where the hay was cleared away. “Dance with me,” 

“What?”

“Dance with me, June,” he held her close to him, swaying them both gently. “Close your eyes. Imagine the lights, the music… _fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…”_ June felt her heart explode when she realized Dustin was singing. Softly and gently but still, singing. Her world faded away and suddenly she wasn’t in a barn anymore. She was in a sparkling dark green dress and black flats. Dustin held her close, swinging them around the room as the band kept playing. “ _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you…”_  

June looked up at Dustin slowly. He could feel her breath on his face, 

“ _In other words, I love you,”_ June sang back. Their lips connected as they kept swaying. Tender and filled with every kind of emotion: wonder, sadness, joy, love, everything they couldn’t express in words. They traded soft kisses for a moment between declarations of ‘i love you’ before they stopped moving. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dustin breathed, almost overcome by how her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. 

“I love you,” June said again, “you’re the first person that I’ve loved who’s ever loved me back.” 

“Come here,” Dustin pulled her into a tight hug. “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. You’re never going to lose me,” he kissed her forehead. 

“You’re shivering,” June remarked. Despite their proximity and emotions, it was still October and the draft in the loft was strong. 

“Only a little,” Dustin said, guiding them back to the pile of hay and blankets. Carefully, he lay down next to June and pull the blankets up over them. “This ok?” he held June close. 

“It’s amazing,” she kissed his cheek lightly, “you’re amazing.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??? Gaaa, I love these two so much! I know this chapter went a sliiiightly different direction that I had intended but hey, such is life.   
> Up next (you have my word) : Mileven, Will explains his relationship with Jack, action Hopper & mama Steve. Yeah, it's probably gonna be a longer chapter so it's gonna take me longer to write. Sorry!!   
> xoxo :)


	17. The Mines of Moria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took a wee bit longer to post, I just wanted to make sure I got it right.   
> Also, the chapters got a bit confused before SO just clarify, this is chapter 17, chapter 16 is actually chapter 15 and chapter 15 is chapter 16. Sorry about that!  
> Anyway, this was a pretty intense chapter to write ! Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. :) xoxo

Halfway down the gravel road, Steve stopped the car. 

“Ok, so do any of you shit heads actually have a plan here or are we just going to storm into this lab like raging lunatics?” Steve turned around to face the party crammed together in he back seats. 

“We need to get to the lab,” said Mike. 

“Yeah, I got that part,” Steve’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I mean, do we know where they are in the lab? How many of these government agents are we talking about?”

“El?” Mike looked at his girlfriend cautiously. She had her eyes closed in concentration. 

“I can find them,” she said confidently, “I’ll know where they are.”

“Ok so we’ll have a telekinetic teenager lead us into battle. That sounds fucking foolproof,” Steve cursed throwing his sunglasses on the dashboard. 

“It’s better than doing nothing!” Max yelled, “Drive!” 

“Jesus Christ…” Steve muttered, starting the car again. 

They whizzed down the country road and adjoining highway at virtually top speed, Mike clutching El close to him. She was determined to put on a brave face but he knew she was terrified. Once they got to the sign saying ‘welcome to Hawkins’ Steve slowed down a bit. 

The party turned to El as she closed her eyes again, focussing as best she could. 

“I know where they are,” she said, holding Mike’s hand fiercely. 

“Ok, what about security? What kind of situation are we talking here?” Steve said as they approached the lab. 

“Three by the front door and then two at every door after that,” El answered. 

“Ok…ok,” Steve reached for his rifle as he parked the car. “You kids listen. I’m going in there first. You come in after if _and only if_ I come back with the all clear. Understand?”

“Like hell,” Dustin cried. “You’re not going in there without us!”

“I can help,” El said, knowing full well she was better equipped to deal with the bad men than Steve was with his rifle and police issue gun. 

“Ok, ok FINE!” Steve yelled, “But you stay _behind me._ Do not go ahead and _do not_ separate. Do you understand?” 

Silence. 

“I said, do you understand?” Steve shouted. The party nodded in understanding. “Ok, let’s move.” 

Then they were running, Steve a few steps ahead of the party. Once they reached the front entrance, sure enough, three agents in black aimed their guns at them. Before Steve could shoot, El focussed on them. Their eyes widening as El snapped their necks with a sickening crack. June stared at El in admiration. _Wow, she really is a superhero,_ she couldn’t help but think. 

They ran past the bodies to the next set of doors which, as El had described, came equipped with two other guards. Both holding guns. This time one of them got a shot out. Thankfully nobody was hit, and Steve shot him back square in the chest. Hopper had bragged about Steve being a good shot. The next set of doors were different, no guards were present but there was a key pad. They needed an access code. 

“Fucking _really?”_ Mike cried as Steve tried a few letter combinations. 

“Try mellon,” Dustin cried. 

“What?” Steve whipped around. 

“What! It worked for Gandalf. It’s elvish for friend,” said Dustin. 

“Jesus Christ, Dustin, we’re not in the mines of Moria” Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“Wait…” June stepped forward. “Let me try.” She carefully spelled out J-U-N-E into the keypad before the doors sprang open. 

“Go figure,” Max said, running ahead. 

“Wait, wait, wait! After me,” Steve pushed her back. “I’m not having any of you shit heads die today.” 

The party continued, though quieter this time as El assured them they were getting close. They came to another set of doors, the combination of Steve and El making short shrift of the two guards, before El turned to a door on her right. 

“We need to open it,” El whispered. Steve tried turning the door nob, which was obviously locked, and let out a string of curse words. 

“Now what?” Will panted. 

“Now…we do this!” Steve backed up a few feet before ramming his whole wait into the door. It groaned in protest. “A little help here?” Steve shouted at the kids. 

Dustin sprung into action running at the door with him until it blasted open with a loud crash. 

“Mom!” Will cried, seeing Mrs. Byers tied to a chair. She looked tired but unharmed. 

“Will?” Joyce squinted at the sudden brightness in the small room. “Steve?” 

“No time to explain Mrs. Byers, we gotta go. They probably heard that,” Steve said, untying Joyce as quickly as he could. 

“I know where they are,” Joyce said, standing up. 

“I do too,” El embraced her fiercely. 

“Ok we need to… hold on,” Steve looked around at the party, “where’s June?” 

“Oh God,” Dustin said before running off. 

“No, Dustin! Wait!” Steve ran after him, Joyce and the party following close behind. It was at that point that Steve realized the pistol Hopper had given him was missing out of left pocket. He looked ahead at Dustin and groaned when he saw running with it grasped in his right hand. 

June, on the other hand, was a minute ahead of the party. She realized her mistake as she ran. She knew full well that if she encountered any other government agents, they’d shoot her dead. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion Brenner would have told them about her. She thought, of all the people, they would have been told to spare her. Luckily, there were no more agents to test her theory. She ran until she came to a final door. It wasn’t locked. She opened it slowly, her hand shaking. 

“Oh, how lovely of you to join us. Chief, can I introduce my daughter, June?” Brenner sat at one end of the table, a gun in one hand, while Hopper sat at the opposite end. Hopper looked up and June almost gasped. He had been beaten, one side of his face normal while the other side was swollen and purple. He was gagged and had his hands tied behind the chair. 

“Let him go,” June hissed. 

“You’ll have to ignore her bad manners, Chief. She isn’t gifted like the others were,” Brenner turned around to face June. “I was wondering when you’d come visit me my dear,” 

“Let him go!” June repeated, “he’s been more of a father to me than you ever were!” 

“Now, now, June. I know you always had a temper, but let’s see if we can come to an agreement here. I spoke to your mother, it seems you’ve made some new friends,” 

“You leave them out of this. Is is between me and you, _dad.”_ June spat. 

“You’re not really in a place to negotiate much of anything, June. You see, I’m the only one in this room with a means to kill. I could kill him right now. Right in front of you,” Brenner stood up and aimed the gun at Hopper. 

“No!” June cried, “I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever you want. Just let him go!”

“This isn’t about you, June. This is about your new friend, _Eleven,”_ Brenner grinned wickedly. “You tell me where she is or else I’ll kill your new father figure.”

June felt her blood run cold. Either way, she’d be a killer. If she told her father El was there in the building, he’d take her away. If she didn’t, he’d kill the only father El ever knew. 

“I’ll go. I’ll do whatever work you want to do,” June said, her voice shaking. 

“You were never good enough, June. That’s why I had to find the others. You’re of no use to me,” Brenner took a step towards June. “You have a choice, my child. You can watch him die or help me create something truly remarkable,” 

“Nothing you ever did or will do is remarkable!” June cried, “You drove my mother to drink and become a shadow of the person she was before. You left us! And for what? So you could create some gate to a hell hole!” 

“You never understood my passion for science, June. Like I said, you were never useful,” 

“Dad, please! You can’t do this. Just let him go. Let them live! For once, do something good with your life! Can’t you do that for me?” June begged. “Please, I—“

“June!” Dustin ran to her side, panting. His eyes widened when he saw the chief bound up with Brenner’s gun pointed towards him. 

“And this must be the boyfriend,” Brenner took a step towards the pair. “Pleasure to meet you, young man. I hope you’ve been treating my daughter well,” 

“Let him go!” Dustin raised Steve’s gun, causing Hopper to shake his head violently. 

“Do you even know how to shoot, boy?” Brenner chuckled, grabbing June’s arm and tugging her towards him. “Put the gun down or she dies,” the doctor wrapped an arm around June, holding her to him, while pointing his gun at her head. 

“No!” Dustin felt Steve’s gun shake in his grip. 

“Do you trust your shot, boy? My angle is fool proof,” 

“She’s your daughter!” Dustin cried, tears pricking his eyes. 

“And she is of no use to me. Tell me where Eleven is, boy. Put the gun down and tell me, or watch her die,” Brenner held the gun forcefully against June’s head. Shaking, Dustin lowered his arm and put the gun on the floor. 

“Dustin!” June tried to wriggle out of her father’s grasp. 

Brenner smiled, “You wouldn’t have been able to shoot me anyway, boy.”

“No, but I sure can!” Steve cried, bursting into the room, the party close behind him. Quick as a flash, he raised his police issue gun and fired a shot directly at Brenner’s chest. He swayed for a moment, June running from his hold and into Dustin’s arm, before collapsing on the ground. Joyce ran over to Hopper, undoing his arms and removing the gag from his mouth. 

“I’m going to kill you for this, Harrington,” Hopper got up shakily. 

“Considering I just saved your life, sir, I don’t know how wise that would be,” Steve panted. 

“Dad!” El ran past Steve and into Hopper’s arms. 

“My girl…” the chief embraced his daughter fiercely, tears in his eyes. 

“June, thank God,” Dustin rocked the girl back and forth in his arms. He couldn’t quite believe it. Joyce stood next to Hopper and El, Will in her arms. They’d done it and survived to tell the tale. Again. 

“We need to get out of here,” said Hopper, pulling back from El to face the entire party. 

Carefully, they made their way out of the lab. 

“I need to see my Mom,” June said shakily as they approached Steve’s car. 

“We’ll all go there first,” said the chief. Hopper and Joyce went with Will and El into Hopper’s abandoned truck while Steve and the party piled back into his car. 

“I’ll go with you,” Dustin said, grasping June’s hand. June nodded as they sped down the familiar streets of Hawkins towards June’s house. Once they arrived, June took a deep breath and walked with Dustin towards her house. 

“Let me,” Dustin stepped in front of June. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach as he hesitantly reached for the doorknob. Slowly, he opened the door. It took him a second to register what he was seeing before he started to feel sick. Mrs. Graham was lying on the carpet, a pool of blood surrounding her. Both of her wrists were slit. She was dead, Dustin realized as his stomach lurched. June’s mother was lying dead on the floor not two meters away from them. 

“Dustin, what—“

“Stay there!” Dustin pushed June further behind him, trying desperately to block her view. 

“Dustin, what’s going on?” June cried.

“Don’t!” Dustin whipped around, grabbing hold of her. “Don’t look, ok? Please. Let’s go home,”

“I am home!” June tried to wriggle out of Dustin’s hold. “What the hell is going—“

June stopped, catching a glance into the living room over Dustin’s shoulder. 

“Mom?” she tried to push Dustin aside. 

“June!” Dustin held her shoulders, not moving. “June, don’t! Don’t look! Let’s just go home ok?”

“But I _am_ home!” June cried desperately. “Mom!” 

“She’s gone, June,” he tried to hold her steady, “She’s gone.” 

“No! She just needs help! Maybe she just hurt herself climbing that step ladder to get the booze I hid!” 

“June, please! Stay with me,” Dustin pleaded, realizing he couldn’t hold her off much longer. 

The girl twisted herself out of Dustin’s hold and squeezed past him. 

“Mom…” June’s voice trailed off. 

“Shit,” Dustin cursed, pulling June back slightly. “June, please.”

“She’s…” June’s couldn’t finish the short sentence. 

“C’mon June, let’s get out of here,” he pulled her to him, “I’ve got you,”

“Dustin, I—“

“Shh…” he shushed her before she could continue, “let’s just go ok?” 

June nodded weakly against Dustin’s chest. He held her head there in an effort to keep her from looking anymore. Slowly, he shuffled them out the door and to the sidewalk where the two cars were parked. Mrs. Byers and Hopper stepped out of one while Steve and the party left the other. 

“What happened?” Joyce approached the pair cautiously. 

“She’s gone…” June mumbled into Dustin’s chest. 

Joyce put a comforting hand on June’s shoulder, “What is it, sweetheart?” 

“Her mom,” Dustin managed, while rubbing soothing circles around June’s back. “She’s dead.” 

“Oh God,” Joyce glanced at Hopper for a second before looking back down at June. “I’m so sorry Sweetheart,” 

“You two get in the car ok? I’ll handle this,” Hopper said, limping away from the group. June heard him reporting back to the station urgently as Joyce guided the pair gently into the car. 

Neither of them registered where they were going. It wasn’t until Joyce wrapped them both up in a large blanket that they realized they were at the Byers house, the rest of the party and Steve sprawled out on various chairs and couches. 

“Do you need anything, sweetheart? I can get you some tea or soup?” Mrs. Byers looked down at June sympathetically. June simply shook he head and curled further into Dustin’s embrace. As the evening dragged on, June could hear Joyce and Hopper talking in low voices from the kitchen. She couldn’t make out words, but she knew what they were talking about. 

“Dustin?” June looked up at the boy.

“Yeah?” he replied softly.

“I don’t have anywhere to go now,” said June, trying to hold back her tears. 

“Sure you do, you’re coming home with me,” 

“No, I mean, I’m an orphan. I don’t have any parents anymore. They’ll—“ June’s throat closed as she tried to calm herself, “they’ll take me away, Dustin. I’ll get put into foster care.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Dustin kissed her forehead lightly, “I’ll figure something out.”

“It’s not that easy,” 

“Sure it is. You’ll stay with me and my mom,” Dustin tried to smile down at the girl. 

“I can’t stay with you. Even if your mom adopted me… I couldn’t _be_ with you.  You’d be legally be my brother. Foster children aren’t allowed relationships with—“

“Shh…” Dustin shushed her again. She was close to spinning out of control, her words tumbling over each other in a panic. “You’re gonna stay with us as long as you can. Then we’ll figure something out, ok? You’re not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere.” 

June didn’t reply. In fact, she didn’t speak until she found herself back in Dustin’s house, and even then, she couldn’t quite find her voice. 

“Oh, you poor dear. Hopper told me everything. Now you stay here until we get this sorted out ok? Do you need anything? Are you alright?” Mrs. Henderson fussed and hovered around the pair. 

“Mom?” Dustin could tell his mother was making June anxious, “can you just, give us some space, please?” 

“Dusty!” 

“Mom, I’m serious. I know you’re trying but it’s not helping right now,” Dustin put a hand on June’s shoulder. She was sitting at the kitchen table, wordlessly picking at a piece of toast. 

“I understand,” Dustin’s mother replied softly. 

“Thank you Mrs. Henderson,” June looked up weakly, “for everything.’

“It’s no worry, dear. I’m just relieved to have you back here and safe. Why don’t we get you off to bed hmm?” she helped June out of her chair and guided her into Dustin’s room. 

“Mom?” Dustin followed her, watching June anxiously. 

“I’m putting June in your room, honey. You can take the sofa,” 

“Mom, I’m—“ Mrs. Henderson gave her son a pointed look, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

“It’s ok, Dustin,” June said quietly, “I’ll be fine.”

Dustin watched silently as his mother helped June into his bed. She pulled the blankets around June carefully and whispered a few soft words before slowly leaving the room. She left the door open a crack and turned to her son. 

“You’ll see her in the morning, Dusty. Get some sleep,” she embraced Dustin as Tews mewed and slinked around their feet, “She’ll be ok.” 

“Thanks mom. Really,” Dustin pulled back and made his way to the couch. He waited a few minutes until his mother had gone into her room and closed the door behind her. Once he was sure she was settled for the night, he crept up from he couch and made his over to his room. Carefully, he opened the door, not wanting to wake June if she was asleep. 

“Dustin?” he heard June’s voice, small but sweet. 

“Yeah, it’s me. You ok? Do you just want some space?” Dustin waited at the door. 

“No,” June propped herself up on her elbows, “No, I don’t want to be alone.”

“Ok,” Dustin crept into his room, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to his bed, his mom having left his old moon-shaped night light on, and sat down next to June. 

“I keep seeing her lying there over and over in my head,” June whispered, lying back down. 

“I’m so sorry, June,” Dustin replied, not sure what else to say. 

“Will you lie down with me?” 

“Of course,” Dustin said, sliding under the blanket next to June. 

“You know, it’s weird. I spend half of my life hating my mom and now that she’s gone, I feel sorry for her. Christ, I even miss her,” 

“That’s not weird,” Dustin moved on his side so June could lay her head under his chin, “She was still your mom.”

“I know. I guess the thing is, I remember how she used to be. She used to care about me and encourage me with my music, even when I was little. As soon as my dad left, she became a totally different person. She must have really loved him,” June sighed. 

“At least you have some good memories of her,” said Dustin. 

“Yeah. Like, one time, she took me to see the symphony in the city and I was so happy. They were playing Gershwin Rhapsody in Blue and my mom whispered to me, baby girl, one day you’re going to be as good as them,” June took in a shaky breath and Dustin held her close. “I guess I always kind of held onto this dream that maybe one day she’d come back and be like that again. That she’d come to a concert one day and go yeah, that’s my girl.”

Dustin let a few tears slide down his cheeks as he kissed her head. “June, I promise you one day you’ll play somewhere big and I’ll be so proud of you, you have no idea. God, I thought I lost you today,” his voice cracked with emotion. 

“Well, you didn’t. I’m not going anywhere,” June craned her head up to kiss him lightly. Dustin flushed in response. 

“I can’t wait to see you perform again,” Dustin smiled lazily. 

“In New York,” June sighed, closing her eyes. 

“Yeah, playing Sing Sing Sing from the Birdland stage,” Dustin said, watching the girl relax in his arms. He hummed the melody to “Fly me to the Moon” over and over until he felt sure she was asleep. Then, planting one last kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Up next: June finds a home & the party go to one of the famous Joe Lewis house parties to celebrate June's 15th birthday.   
> (note, Joe Lewis was so June said she got the weed from during Never Have I Ever)


	18. Take A Ride on the Wild Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, full disclosure, I LOVED writing this chapter. The last chapter was a bit of a struggle for me (I didn't quite know how to handle Brenner's death as I'm not sure how to write action sequences yet) but this one was SUCH fun.  
> Also, fun fact, my I started Jazz Band in middle school myself so that's why I know stuff about jazz.   
> Don't worry, more band rehearsals come soon! But first, a party scene! xoxo
> 
> (Just a little warning, there's some spicy making out at the end of this chapter. Nothing crazy, just you know, fifteen year olds.)

June was quiet the days following her mother’s death. Hopper and Joyce would come by and bring her chocolates and tell her all the local gossip. Her playing in jazz rehearsals was stellar, which surprised Dustin until he realized why. The only things she had that were constant in her life were music and him and the party. Everything else had either abandoned her or died. She was an only child so she had no sibling to confide in, only Dustin and the party. So, it was only natural for her to channel all her anger and sadness into her music. She practiced for hours some nights, Mrs. Henderson having put her drum kit in the garage so she could have her privacy. She even quit her clarinet lessons so she could focus on jazz. 

Dustin loved watching her practice. Often, he’d practicing with her. They’d go through tunes together and stop every few bars to make corrections or to drill a rhythm. 

“I’m behind again, aren’t I?” Dustin stopped playing and groaned. 

“Uh…” June didn’t want to disappoint him. 

Dustin turned away from his music stand to face her. “You can tell me.” 

“It’s just because it’s in two-four. It drags naturally, but you’re wanting to really fall behind. It’s your quarter notes, actually, you’re holding them too long,” June explained. 

“Yeah, I feel that,” 

“Hey, you know what’s kinda cool?” June relaxed on her stool for a moment. 

“What?” 

“In the beginning, blues was actually a kind of dirge,”

“Dirge? Isn’t that, like, funeral music?” Dustin looked at his girlfriend. 

“Oh yeah, totally. Anyway, some of these old tunes like St. James Infirmary, they’re in two-four because it drags. It’s at a slow walking tempo. They’d playing these tunes as a kind of funeral march as they walked with the casket in New Orleans. Cool huh?” June adjusted her snare drum. 

“Freaky,” Dustin answered, “freaky but cool.” They smiled at each other for a second before Mrs. Henderson came into the garage. 

“Chief Hopper’s and Joyce and here to see you, darling. Think you two could spare a few minutes away from your practicing?” Claudia stood in the doorway to the garage. 

“Sure, Mrs. Henderson,” June smiled, getting up from her drum kit. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Joyce greeted her instantaneously with a hug. 

“Hey Mrs. Byers. Nice to see you again. Hey Hop,” June smiled. Hopper chuckled, letting the nickname slide. Of the kids, only June got away with calling Hopper, Hop. 

“Hey kid,” Hopper ruffled the girl’s hair. Dustin followed June inside, his mother starting to fuss over making coffee. 

“Listen sweetheart, I know you don’t want to talk about it but it’s been a little while and—“

“You need to start thinking about finding me a place to stay,” June finished, smiling fading fast, “Yeah, I get it.”

“Listen June, we hate this too,” Hopper said, frowning, “there are a few foster homes in Chicago that have spaces left. Girls foster homes, like group homes. I’ve checked them out, they’re not all that bad.”

“Ok,” June said her expression hardening. 

“Not ok,” Dustin said, “she has to stay here.”

“I’m afraid that’s not the way it works, Dustin. If there’s nobody in town that’s able to take her in, she has to go where there’s space,” said Hopper. He hated how anxious the boy looked. How unfeeling June looked. 

“It’s ok, Dustin, really. I knew this would happen,” June said, trying to blink away tears. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Joyce leaned forward to take June’s hand over the table. Joyce looked at the girl carefully and held her hand tighter. She could tell how scared she was. How desperate she was for a home. How much she craved the warmth and acceptance of a real home and how terrified she was of leaving her friends. Joyce turned to Hopper and the pair had a silent understanding. June couldn’t leave. She just couldn’t. She had risked her life to save El; to save them all and now they were deserting her. They couldn’t let that happen. 

“Joyce…” Hopper began, but that was all he got out. His fiancé just nodded, smiling and they understood each other. 

“What do you say to staying with us, sweetheart?” Joyce continued holding Junes hand. 

“What?” June cried, taken aback. Of all the possible outcomes, she was not expecting this. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope,” Hopper said, “If you want, you can stay with us. That is, if you’re ok with El and Will being your siblings?” 

“You’re serious?” June let go of Joyce’s hand. For a moment, nobody spoke. Mrs. Henderson smiled at her son, as June stared at the adults sitting in front of her. “You really mean it?”

“We really mean it,” Joyce said, smiling at the joy virtually radiating from June. 

“Oh my God,” June couldn’t believe it. “Oh my God!” She ran around the table and threw herself at Joyce. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you deserve all the happiness in the world,” Joyce beamed, embracing the girl. 

“I’ll have to do a lot of paper work and such to make it all official but if you’re willing to have me as a dad, you can stay here,” Hopper reached over to mess up the girl’s already dishevelled hair. 

“Thank you!” June cried, tears of joy making their way down her cheeks. Dustin couldn’t help but let a few slip himself. Seeing the girl he loved so happy, so filled with joy, it made his heart soar. Joyce was so right, she deserved the world. 

“You’re not allowed to practice drums past nine though,” Hopper gave June a playfully stern look. 

“Ten,”

“Nine-thirty,”

“Ten,” June insisted, still beaming. “Ok, nine-thirty,”

Hopper smiled, “welcome home, kid.”

 

***

 

June moved into the Hopper-Byers house the next week, adjusting well. She loved spending time with El and Will, finding them both excellent listeners and wonderful at giving advice.  Though she still had nightmares and anxiety, June felt herself slowly forget the past weeks as she sat with her friends.  

“Hey man, isn’t your birthday in, like, three weeks?” Lucas looked at Dustin. They were eating lunch in the Wheeler’s basement.

“Yeah, why?”

“Got any ideas what you want to do?” asked Will. 

“I dunno, probably spend all night playing D&D and watch Star Wars,” said Dustin. 

“Dad’s thinking about letting us go bowling for my birthday next month,” El smiled. 

“That’s totally awesome, El!” Max said, “bowling is super fun.”

“When’s your birthday?” Dustin asked June nonchalantly as he scarfed down half his tuna sandwich in one bite. 

“Eh, doesn’t matter,” June picked at her food. 

“Sure it does!” Will cried, “we’ve never celebrated your birthday before!”

“It’s no big deal,” June mumbled, “it’s November 24th.”

“What?” Dustin practically spat out his sandwich, “that’s tomorrow!” 

“Whatever,” 

“Not whatever!” Mike exclaimed, “We gotta do something cool,” 

“Well, my mom’s out of town visiting her sister tomorrow night so we could all have a movie marathon and pig out on junk food?” Dustin glanced around at the party. 

“He said cool, Dustin, not lame,” Max rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! A Star Wars marathon is _never_ lame!” Dustin replied defensively. 

“True, but we should do something special for June’s first birthday with the party,” El said, smiling at June. 

“I mean, we could go to a party,” June mumbled, still not comfortable discussing her birthday celebrations. Nobody had ever payed much attention to her birthdays before. 

“What kind of party?” asked Will. 

“Joe Lewis is having a party tomorrow. If you all are down, he said I could invite some friends,” June said tentatively. 

“Wow,” Max’s eyes widened, “Joe Lewis parties are legendary,”

“Yeah, everyone talks about them for weeks after one,” said Lucas. 

“Well, if you guys are down, we could always go?” June eyed the party carefully. She didn’t want to pressure them into anything. 

“You sure dad would let us?” El asked carefully. 

“Oh yeah! We’d just have to tell him we’re going to a friends’ house and when we’ll be home. Joyce’ll be cool with it, I’m sure,” said June. 

“Jack’s going,” said Will quietly, blushing. 

“What?” Max whipped around to face her friend. 

“Yeah, he told me yesterday that Joe invited him so he kinda wanted me to go anyway,” 

“Well, that settles it,” Dustin said, “you’ll celebrate your birthday the coolest way possible.” 

 

***

 

Joe Lewis’ parties were, as Max had said, legendary. And because of that, the girls decided (though it was mostly El's idea) to get ready together and have the boys pick them up. 

El and and Max were getting changed, El into a pink dress with sparkling silver bodice, and Max into a pair of fitted black jeans and royal blue tank top with sequins on it. June sat cross legged on her bed, and hummed along with the song they had playing on the radio. 

“What are you gonna wear?" Max asked, turning around from the mirror to face June. 

“Uh…what I've got on?”June played with the hole in the knee of her blue jeans. She was wearing her favourite baggy jeans and a red plaid shirt over over top of a black tank top. 

“You wore that to school!" El exclaimed, rummaging through June’s clothing drawer. 

“Yeah, I know. And I like it,” June said honestly. She didn't see what was wrong with what she was wearing. 

“You can't seriously wear that to a party, June. I mean, no offence but if we're gonna celebrate your birthday at a Joe Lewis party, I think you should go all out. You know, make Dustin's jaw drop,” Max said, winking. 

“I’m not wearing a dress,” June huffed. 

“I didn't say you should wear a dress, you should just, I dunno…” Max held up a black long sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck and lace trim, "What about this?”

“Joyce bought that for me last week,” 

“I've never even seen it on you,” Ell examined the garment. 

“Ooo!” Max reached into her closet again and brought out a pair of slim high rise jeans, “these still have the price tag on them!” 

“Ok, ok, I get it. I need to, what do you girls call it, update my wardrobe?” June eyed both girls. 

“Not even!” Max exclaimed, “you're super cool. It's just maybe, for a party, this would be a better plan?” She dangled the jeans in front of June. 

“At least try it… please?” El put the black shirt in June's lap. 

June snatched the jeans from Max, “Fine. But I'm just humouring you guys,”

“Humour away,” Max grinned. For a moment, June was excited. She fundamentally agreed with the girls, but she was still uncomfortable. She became increasing uncomfortable as she took her shirt off and saw her body in the mirror. The scars across her ribcage angry and unmistakable. She hated how a small role of stomach fat portuded over the waistline of her men’s jeans. 

“Stop it,” Max came to her side. “You're not seeing what everyone else sees. You’re so cool. Fierce. Powerful,”

June poked at her scars angrily. “Maybe this is a bad idea,” 

“No it's not,” El came to her other side. “Look,” she rubbed her wrist for a moment, taking some of the concealer off. June could clearly see the number eleven marked there.

Max pulled down the neckline of her shirt a bit to reveal a long scar running across her collar bone. “Billie gave that one to me last summer,” she said. 

“You’re _pretty_ , June. Everybody's got something they're insecure about,” said El. 

“Just try it,” Max handed the shirt to June, “please.”

“Ok,” June smiled at the girls before lifting the shirt over her head. The effect was instantaneous. The shirt elongated June's neck due to the slightly daring neckline and hugged her curves perfectly. The jeans came next. The girls giggled together as she struggled to shimmy her way into them. She wasn't used to jeans that actually fit her. 

“Holy shit, you look like Annie Lennox!" Max cried happily. 

“Pretty,” El confirmed, smiling. 

“Pretty ballsy,” June hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans. 

El beamed with excitement, “Pretty _awesome!”_

“Here," Max handed June a small gift bag, “Happy birthday.” 

“Oh jeez, really?” June blushed, not used to the attention. She smiled up at her friend before unwrapping the gift carefully. Inside was a black tube. 

“My mom had a coupon for it and I know how much you like lipstick,” 

“Oh my God, it's MAC!” June cried excitedly, examining the tube. 

“Yeah, my mom said it's from the new collection,” Max said as June applied a layer. It was almost neon pink and made her entire face light up. 

"Jesus Christ, this is the coolest thing _ever!”_ June couldn't help but smile at her reflection. 

Max grinned again, "it looks great on you,”

“Yeah, ok, you guys were right. I can get onboard with this,” June ran a hand through her spiky blonde hair. 

“Great, cause I think the boys are here," said Max. 

“Wait!” El rushed out of the room for a moment before racing back in again. “I almost forgot about my present for you!” The girl practically shoved a small box at June. 

“What the—“ June stopped talking as she opened the box. Inside were a pair of earrings unlike any she'd ever seen before. They were long silver spikes. “Holy shit, El. These are—"

“Bitchin’?" El finished.

“Totally bitchin. I love them!” June exclaimed, swapping her old gold studs for the new silver one. 

“Joyce helped me pick them,” 

“Thanks guys. Really,” June smiled, embracing both girls fiercely. 

“Ok, we better go. The peanut gallery is getting restless,” Max said as the boys' voices from below got louder. The three girls headed down the stairs smiling nervously. 

“Wow,” Lucas grinned, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Mike murmured something in El's ear and she blushed profusely, reaching up to kiss him lightly. 

June smiled, seeing Dustin standing beside Mike in a jean jacket, faded blue jeans, and black sunglasses. Obviously, he had consulted Steve about his fashion choices but June loved it. He looked handsome and confident. Her smile brightened even further when she saw Will and Jack holding hand by the door. They looked so very happy.

“Holy shit,” Dustin breathed as June walked towards him cautiously. 

“The girls made me do it,” June tugged at her shirt nervously. Dustin literally felt like he couldn’t breath properly, he was so blown away. He’d never seen June so radiant. It wasn’t like she was wearing a costume, she still looked like herself, but the way her shirt fit made Dustin’s knees weak. The bright pop of pink lipstick he didn’t recognize made June’s entire face glow. 

“You look incredible,” Dustin stated, tipping June’s face up to meet his. He stared at her for a moment, lost in the shine of her earrings and blue eyes, before kissing her firmly. 

“You’ve got pink all over your lips now,” June chuckled, pulling away. 

Dustin grinned sheepishly, “Don’t care.” At that point June noticed a massive box at Dustin’s feet. 

“The fuck is this?”

“Your birthday present,” Dustin smiled. 

“Open mine first, though.” Lucas handed June a poorly wrapped gift, which, by the size and thickness, was obviously a record.

“Aw man, this is brand new!” June smiled down at the Winton Marsalis record: J Mood. “It’s nominated for a Grammy and everything!”

“Here,” Mike handed her a bag containing a new set of drum sticks. Her favourite brand and everything. “Sorry I didn’t wrap them good…”

June laughed, “It’s cool, man! Thanks so much!” 

“This is from me and Jack,” Will tossed a carefully wrapped gift in June’s direction. 

“To go with that nifty suit jacket you wore at the competition,” said Jack as June unwrapped the gift to reveal a shining black tie. 

“Aww, guys!” June ran at the pair and enveloped them both in a hug, “Thanks!”

“No problem, June. Glad you like it,” Jack smiled. He had a great smile. It was one of the things Will adored about him. 

“Ok now, the fuck is in here Henderson?” June smirked up at her boyfriend. She knew he had gone off to the city early that morning with Steve, but that was about all she knew. The present was heavy. Very heavy. It was a simple cardboard box taped together  and filled with bubble wrap and crumpled up newspaper. Finally, after digging through the protective layers, June gasped. 

“Dustin…” June managed, reaching inside the parcel to reveal a large cymbal. A twenty inch Byzance Meinl jazz ride cymbal. 

“I called Mr. Laurence and asked what kind I should get,” Dustin blushed. 

“How the hell did you afford this? These cost a fortune!” June stared at the cymbal in awe. 

“Steve may or may not have helped me out a bit,” he mumbled, face still red. 

“Dustin, I…” June didn’t know what to say so she through herself at him, embracing him so fiercely he had to take a few steps back to regain his balance. 

“I take it you like it?” 

“ _Like it?_ This is _insane!”_ June cried, practically in tears.

“Alright, alright you guys. Let’s keep in PG here,” Jack grinned at the pair, “we should probably head out now,” 

“Yeah,” June sniffed, “let’s go.”

And so the party left the house, Will locking the door behind them, and headed down the street. It wasn’t far to Joe Lewis’ house, only a few blocks, and June spent the entire time thanking Dustin between reaching up to kiss his cheek, now covered in pink lip marks. Joyce and Hopper had left for the night, going out on a much needed date since there were no teenagers in the house. Hopper had sat the three kids down before lunch and told them to be careful. That they shouldn’t drink and weren’t to go overboard. 

The way Max was laughing and the way El kept giggling at every Mike said, June knew full well they weren’t going to listen to every word Hopper had said. 

“Hey guys, you think they’ll have alcohol?” Max started walking backwards to she could face the party. 

“You think? What do you think goes on at a Joe Lewis party?” Jack laughed, pulling Will closer to him. 

“Sex, probably,” Lucas sniggered, “yeah, lots of sex,” 

“Oh my God, _shut up,”_ Dustin shouted at his friend. 

“Dad said we shouldn’t drink,” El said, looking up at Mike. “But he didn’t say we _couldn’t_ drink,”

“El…” Mike couldn’t help but laugh at his girlfriends excitement. 

“Come on, Mike. It’ll be fun,” El encouraged, reaching up to give him a kiss as they walked. 

“We can crash at my place after too. My mom’s in the city visiting her sister so we got the whole house to ourselves,” Dustin added. 

“Wow, somebody’s gonna get SHIT FACED!” June laughed loudly. The slighter louder than would socially acceptable laugh that Dustin loved so much. 

Soon, they found themselves approaching Joe’s house. Hit wasn’t big, but they could hear the heavy metal music (June instantly recognized it as the new Motley Crue album) from the sidewalk. Through the windows they could see people dancing and drinking. 

“Holy shit,” Mike murmured, holding El close to him. El was practically vibrating with excitement, jumping up and down in Mike’s hold. 

“This is so bitchin’!” El cried. 

“Totally,” Max said, heading up the front steps with Lucas. They knocked on the door loudly twice before Joe came and opened it, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. 

“Oh hey guys, glad you all could make it!” he smiled broadly at the party, “C’mon in. We’re just doing a round of shots? Wanna join?” 

The party glanced around at each other quickly before Max spoke. “Yeah, sure!” She yelled over top of the music. 

“Happy birthday, Junebug,” Joe smiled at the girl before guiding the party through the living room and into the kitchen. He introduced the party to a few people standing in a circle. A guy named Vince, who had long brown hair and wore eyeliner, another guy named Zach who looked similar only with long blonde hair, and two girls in leather pants: Zoe and Kiki. “Alright, enough with the fucking formalities, let’s give these kids some drinks, hey?” Joe laughed, pouring whiskey into a row of shot glasses. 

“Down in one!” the boy named Vince cried, handing a drink to each member of the party. “1… 2…3…” 

“Holy shit!” Mike exclaimed for the second time that evening, the whiskey burning his throat. 

“It doesn’t taste _bad,”_ El commented, coughing slightly. 

“I liked it,” said Max. 

Before the anyone could say another word, Joe came around and started filling their glasses again. 

“First time at a real party?” Joe stopped to look at Dustin. 

“Uh—yeah,” Dustin mumbled, not sure why he was embarrassed. 

“First time drinking then too huh?”

“Yeah,” Dustin replied as Joe filled his glass to the top. 

“Well, better make it a good first time. No better place to get fucked up than here!” Joe laughed, raising his glass. “1…2…3…”

They drank together again, the alcohol going down smoother this time. 

“You’re Billie’s kid sister, right?” the boy named Zach looked at Max. 

“Unfortunately,” Max grimaced. 

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a douche bag,” said Zach. 

Max smiled, amused. “I couldn’t agree more,” 

“May as well finish the bottle,” Joe grinned, filling the glasses again. Part of Mike wanted to say he’d had enough but El seemed so fascinated, so excited, he couldn’t say no. As long as he stayed with her, she’d be ok. 

“To the birthday girl. Happy birthday, June!” Joe hollered, raising his glass again. “1…2…3…”

The third shot went down even smoother, making June’s whole body tingle. It wasn’t effecting her quite yet, but she felt lighter and more reckless. 

“You doing ok?” Dustin looked at his smiling girlfriend. 

“More than ok, boyfriend,” she gave him another kiss on his pink stained cheek. 

“M’afraid supplies have run out for the time being. I’ve got a buddy going on a booze run for us soon. I’ll let you know when he’s back and we’ll have a repeat performance. You know, you kids are pretty cool,” said Joe, leaving the kitchen. 

“Thanks!” Will called after him and his friends. 

The party stood together for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Slowly, they decided to mingle and see what else the party had to offer. After an hour, Dustin found himself chatting with Lucas while June stood off to the side with Joe. 

“You’re doing it again, man,” Lucas said, looking at his friend suspiciously. 

“Doing what?” Dustin refused to face Lucas completely. 

“Staring at your girlfriend with that other guy. Stop freaking yourself out!”

“I’m not freaking out,” Dustin shook himself.

“You sure look like you are,” said Lucas. 

“Well, wouldn’t you if that were Max with him? Look at the guy, he’s all over her!” Dustin couldn’t help but steal another glance at where June and Joe Lewis were bent over something on the table. He couldn’t quite make out what, since the punch bowl stood in front. Whatever it was, it was obviously fascinating as both teens had their heads bowed close to the table. Joe’s hand was on her back; a bit too low in Dustin’s opinion. 

“Relax, man. She’s your _girlfriend._ She knows that. You need to show her you trust her,” Lucas said, putting a hand on Dustin’s shoulder, “look at me, man. Don’t do anything you’re gonna—“ Dustin pushed his friend away before he could finish. “Dustin!” 

“I’ll be right back, Lucas,” Dustin shouted over his shoulder. The music was louder where June and Joe were standing. 

“Hey guys!” Dustin called over the music. 

“Dustin!” June chirped, whipping her head up. “I was just talking to Joe about you!” 

“Hey man, glad you could make it,” Joe reached his hand out across the punch bowl. “June here goes on and on about you,”

“Uh… hey,” Dustin shook his hand, not liking how he still had his other hand on June. “What’re you guys doing?”

“Nothing!” June said a little too quickly. 

“Are you drunk?” Dustin eyed the girl suspiciously. 

“We had a couple more shots in the kitchen just now. Join us next round, man,” Joe said, “your girlfriend here is a riot,” 

“Yeah, she is,” Dustin replied, not sure what to make of Joe’s behaviour. He kept swallowing and sniffing, like he had some kind of allergy or something. 

“C’mon Buddy Bolden, let’s go dance,” June squeezed past Joe. 

“Come find me again, Junebug. I’ve got more!” the older teen smirked. As Dustin walked past the table with June, he stole a glance at what was in front of the punch bowl. What looked like powdered sugar was organized into a few lines. Dustin’s body shook with anger as he went back to face Joe. 

“You gave her cocaine?” Dustin shouted over the heavy metal music. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Lighten up, dude. It was just one line. Look at her, she loved it,” Joe smirked. 

“ _She_ is my girlfriend and _she_ is a fucking freshman! What the hell are you thinking?” Dustin felt himself shaking. 

“Wow, calm down, man. I didn’t force her. I asked, she seemed _very_ interested,”

“Her mom just died! Did you know that? What fuck are you doing giving a fourteen year old girl cocaine?”

“I’m right here!” June yelled from beside Dustin. “I’m fifteen! This is supposed to be my fucking birthday and I can speak for myself, thanks!”

“You’re drunk and God knows what else, June. All thanks to this loser who thinks it’s ok to get girls loaded,”

“She’s old enough to make up her own mind, dude. You need to calm the fuck down and let your girlfriend have some fun,” said Joe, finishing his beer in one swig. 

“Fun?” Dustin shouted, “you call putting your hands all over my girlfriend, fun?”

Joe laughed at the boy. “She didn’t mind,”  

“She just turned _fifteen!_ You’re what, seventeen?” 

“Eighteen, actually,” Joe laughed again. Dustin felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Hey, man what’s going on?” Mike came around the corner to Dustin’s aid. His eyes widened when he saw the cocaine. “What the fuck?”

“It’s cocaine. The bastard gave June cocaine!” Dustin tried to push June away from the scene. 

“Hey, it’s a party. That’s what we do at my parties. I thought you knew that,” 

“Well, no. We didn’t,” Mike spat, glaring at the older boy. “El’s with Max and Lucas in the kitchen. Jack and Will are out back. Let’s get out of here.” 

With that, the party reformed and made their way out the door. Dustin put an arm around June, helping her walk down the sidewalk. In truth, it was helping him too, the whiskey shots from early had done a bit of number on him. 

“Hopper can’t see me like this,” June tried to stifle and giggle. She felt giddy and oddly energized. 

“Yeah, I know. You better thank you’re lucky stars my mom’s not home or else she’d kill both of us right now,”

“Oh!” June’s eyes widened, “where is Claudia?”

“She’s with her sister in Chicago for tonight, remember I told you that before?” Dustin caught her as she lost her balance slightly. 

“Woops!” She giggled again, “sorry handsome.”

“Jesus,” Lucas looked back at the pair, “looks like you two had fun.”

“I sure did until killjoy over here went and—aw, sorry baby,” June poked Dustin’s nose, noticing his frown. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Dustin couldn’t help but grin as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

The party finally made it to Dustin’s house, El calling Hopper to inform him they were all staying there. They heard her argue for a moment, before she put down the receiver, smiling. Sure, Hopper could be a hard ass, but he fundamentally trusted El. He wanted her to live with some degree of normalcy. Besides, El had done a great job of covering up the fact that she was fairly tipsy. It didn’t last long before the party starting dozing off on various couches in the basement. 

“I’m sorry about before,” June looked up at Dustin. They were the only ones still awake. 

“It’s ok, I’m not mad. I was just scared,” 

“I know,” June kissed his cheek, “I’m sorry I scared you,” 

“It’s ok,” Dustin repeated, blushing. June gave him a look, Dustin wasn’t really sure what it meant, and tugged him off the sofa with her. He followed her silently up the stairs until they were in the hall. 

“Come on!” June pulled Dustin into his room. 

“June, what’s going on? You feel sick or—“

June cut him off with a kiss. “Definitely not sick,” she pressed her forehead against his. 

“June, I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean…” Dustin’s voice trailed off as he felt June’s hands in his hair. _Jesus,_ he thought, _why does that always feel so good?_

“Come on, everybody’s passed out. What do you say we have—“ she kissed him just bellow the ear, “some—“ another lingering kiss on his neck, “fun.” 

“Christ, June, I— oh _God,”_ Dustin had to put a hand on his desk to steady himself as June kissed a spot _just there_ on his neck. Knocking a few star wars figurines over, he changed their position so she had her back to the shelf. 

“You look so fucking handsome right now, you know that?” June pulled him closer to her. 

“So do you,” he mumbled, hands grazing her hips tentatively, “I mean, you look beautiful. So—“ he couldn’t help but kiss her, “beautiful.” 

They traded soft, safe, kisses for a moment before June tugged on Dustin’s hair lightly, making him groan in spite of himself. The same overwhelming joy that had coursed through June’s veins the morning in the loft, came back to her again. It was a form of escape, she realized dimly, but it felt too good to pass up. Plus, she loved him. She really, really, loved him. 

Somehow they ended up shuffling from Dustin’s dresser to his bed, June pulling Dustin on top of her. She needed to feel close to him again. She needed to forget. The alcohol and drugs coursing through her body were working well, but she needed the extra bit of joy only Dustin gave her. The way he held her and the way the warmth of his body made her feel tingly and blissful. 

June whimpered slightly as their tongues made contact. Only, it wasn’t tentative like it had been with them before. It was deliberate and desperate. It made Dustin groan quietly as June nipped at his bottom lip. _Holy shit that feels good, holy—_ he stopped thinking when he felt June arch her back underneath him. 

“Dustin,” she panted, breaking away from the kiss, as he started a dizzying trail of kisses down her neck. He tried to find the spot she loved so much in the loft. A little higher, no, a little lower, not quite, just above her collar bone— there it was. Dustin smiled against her skin as she gasped. 

“I love you, June,” he murmured against he skin. 

“I—“ June arched her back again, in heaven, “love you t-too.” She could hardly get the words out, she was so overwhelmed. Without even realizing it, June had managed to unzip his hoody. “Off,” she mumbled, kissing him again. 

O _k, yeah, it’s a bit warm,_ Dustin thought, quickly shrugging the garment off before kissing June again. _Very warm._ Then they were kissing again, his one hand going to her hip and the other holding himself up over her. It wasn’t until June leaned up off the bed slightly that Dustin realized what she was doing. June had her shirt bunched up and was trying to take it off. _Oh my God,_ Dustin panicked. It was like somebody had dumped ice water on him. She was beautiful, God, was she beautiful but as overwhelming as the moment was, it was also very sobering. It brought him back to what was really happening. He remembered Steve’s words as June struggled with her shirt. 

“Don’t,” Dustin moved off June slightly. 

“What?” June stared at him, mortified. _Oh my God, it’s me. It’s—_ she looked down at the scars that covered her ribcage, _I’m disgusting._

Dustin noticed her horrified expression and instantly brought her close to him. “It’s not you, June. I promise you, it’s not you. You’re beautiful. This,” he touched her ribcage lightly, “is beautiful.”

“Then if it’s not me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just this. Me and you, alone, I’m not sober and you sure as hell aren’t,” Dustin said pulling his old star wars blanket up over them, “I don’t want us to do something we’ll end up regretting.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me, Dustin. I love this, I love you,” June put her head on Dustin’s chest. 

“I know, I love all of this too. It’s just not the right time. You were right before, we need to take things slow. You’re hurting and I don’t want you to do this just because it makes you forget,” Dustin said carefully. He didn’t want to upset her. 

“So it’s not me?’

“I promise you, June,” Dustin put his arms around her, “it’s not you.”

They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth and security. 

“You’re right,” June said in a quiet voice. 

“About what?” Dustin asked, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear. 

“About rushing into this because it feels good. That’s exactly why I wanted to do it,” 

“June,” Dustin looked into her eyes, “I love you so much. Believe me, what happened just now was _amazing._ I think you’re incredible and trust me, a part of me wanted to keep going. And we will… just maybe…”

“Not for a while,” June finished, smiling up at him. “I know.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love those two.  
> Also, I kinda hate Joe Lewis but also feel like I would have a crush on him if I knew him for real. Just sayin'. 
> 
> Coming up next: June decides she needs a new performance outfit for NY so she goes shopping with the girls, a tough jazz rehearsal & Hopper/June bonding . Also will feature mama Steve giving Dustin advice.


	19. Not a Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I wanted to make sure I got it right.  
> As usual, let me know what you think and thanks so much for the kudos and support!!!  
> Don't worry, the next chapter will be fluffy again :)

The next morning Dustin woke up to noise coming from the kitchen. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and checked the time. It was well past nine in the morning and June was fast asleep beside him. As he watched her, the memories of the night before came flooding back. The party, the cocaine, the momentary lapse of judgement. How they had gotten so caught up in the moment. So fuelled by their own desperate need to feel something other than hurt or pain. Dustin looked down at June and sighed. God, she was beautiful; so unique and so fantastically different from any girl he’d ever met before. He noticed a scar on her cheek bone and exhaled a shaky breath. _She’s been through hell and back,_ he thought, _I did the right thing. I did the right thing but why do I feel like such shit? She was so hurt and I made her feel that way._ He planted a soft kiss to her forehead and shook himself. He took one last look at June’s sleeping form before going into the kitchen. 

“Sorry man, El wanted Eggos,” Mike said, stuffing two waffles into the toaster. 

“Of course,” Dustin chuckled, leaning against the counter. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like a train hit me,” Mike groaned, messaging his temples. “I didn’t think I’d end up with a god damn hangover.”

“Yeah, neither did I,” said Dustin. 

“Oh, get this. El feels fine,”

“Typical super hero,” Dustin quipped, reaching to make some coffee. 

“When’d you start drinking coffee?” 

“Every since June started staying here. She loves the stuff and, I dunno, I guess I just felt like—“ Dustin stopped, bowing his head over the sink. God, he felt like shit and it wasn’t just the hangover. I knew he’d done the right thing but that look, that look in her eyes when he told her to stop. He could’t get over it. It was awful. It was fear, he realized as he poured the water into the coffee maker, she was scared that he didn’t think she was beautiful. “To be honest, man, I drink coffee because it’s a thing we do, you know? Get up together and she’d make coffee and pour me a cup and we’d talk about everything and anything and shit, I don’t even like coffee, but it brought us together somehow. Man, I sound crazy huh?” 

“No,” Mike looked at his friend, “you really love her don’t you?”

“You have no idea.” 

“I love El more than I love the air I breath, so yeah, I have an idea,” Mike smiled, “I chop off my right arm for El. I’d literally die for her.”

Dustin watched the coffee drip down into the coffee pot. “I know. I see the way you guys look at each other. You and El, you guys have something really special.”

“So do you and June,” Mike said, leaning with his back against the counter so he could look Dustin in the eye. “You know what makes El and I special? We were there for each other. I took her in and she’s saved my life. Twice. You took June in. You were the first person who ever gave a shit about her and cared about her. She ran through that lab in the hopes that her dad would get her first before finding us. She did that for you. For us. So no, I don’t think it’s weird that you drink coffee even though you don’t even really like it. It reminds you of her.”

Dustin took a moment to process his friends’ words. “It doesn’t taste half bad if you put enough cream and sugar in it…” he looked at Mike for a second before the both of them started laughing. 

“El drinks her’s black!” Mike laughed. 

“What? That’s crazy! Who even does that?”

“Apparently Hopper drinks black coffee and she just started drinking the leftovers whenever he’d leave the cabin,” Mike chuckled as the phone rang. 

“Shit, that’s probably Hopper now,” Dustin cursed going to answer the phone in the other room. He came back a minute later, feet dragging on the floor. 

“Hopper?” Mike asked. 

Dustin yawned, “Yeah, he said he’d be here in ten minutes or so to pick up June, Will, and El,”

Mike groaned and put two Eggos on a plate for El. “What a night,” 

“You can say that again,” Dustin said, adding three spoons of sugar to his coffee. 

 

***

 

The party were all back at school Monday and, as they suspected, the school was buzzing with stories about the party. Every whisper and every remark somehow reminded June of how upset she really was. Upset because her boyfriend had stopped her. For the right reasons, she realized, but it hurt nonetheless. And she was still convinced she was to blame. _If I didn’t look like a freak, he would have been fine._ She slammed her locker door shut. _Maybe if I wasn’t a god damn train wreck he wouldn’t have felt guilty. If I didn’t have so many fucking problems, if I wasn’t such a problem, he wouldn’t have stopped me._ Her thoughts were making her sick to stomach. She kept seeing the body of her mother lying dead in front of her. She couldn’t get the image out of her mind. She couldn’t stop jumping at every loud noise; she thought she was going to get a slap or get told off for doing something wrong. She couldn’t focus properly on her school work. The only thing she could do well was drum. She felt sad for so many reasons and it was exhausting. 

So, when she decided to find Joe Lewis during her afternoon spare, she didn’t think anyone would see her. She thought it was the right choice. Maybe he could give her something that would help her deal with everything. She didn’t want to be a burden to Joyce and Hopper and she really didn’t want to worry Dustin. What she didn’t remember was that Will shared the same spare as her and was trying to find her. He wanted to ask her about English class, a subject June was very good at. He didn’t expect to see her with Joe Lewis outside the back entrance to the school. He saw Joe give her something, a bag of some sort, and panicked. He had to do something, anything, but yet he knew it wasn’t his place. _It’s none of my business but—_ Will stopped thinking when he saw Dustin at his locker. Nobody else was around. He had to say something. 

“Hey,” Will approached his friend cautiously, still trying to figure out what he was going to say. 

Dustin slung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled. “Hey, what’s up?” “Dustin, I— I don’t know if I oughta tell you this, but—“

“But what? What’s going on, Will? Is something wrong with Jack?” 

“No, nothing’s wrong with Jack, I just saw something I think you should know about. But I dunno, it’s none of my business and June’ll _kill_ me if she finds out I blabbed,”

“Blabbed about what? What the hell is going on, Will?” Dustin was starting to feel desperate. 

“It’s June,” Will paused, “I saw her with Joe Lewis during her spare today and he was giving her something. I don’t know what, but they were pretty secret about it and I probably shouldn’t have even said anything…”

“Were they…?” Dustin was scared to even imply what he was thinking. 

“God no! June _loves_ you, Dustin. She’d never cheat on you, you gotta know that. There wasn’t anything like that going on, I promise,” said Will.

“He’s got that whole bad-boy thing going on and I mean, shit, he’s way better looking than me.”

“Oh please, he’s just a poser. Believe me, June’s crazy about you,”

“So it was just drugs,” Dustin groaned. 

“Guess so,” Will said, frowning. 

“God damnit, why didn’t she tell me anything? She’s been coping so well lately, I thought it was because of her having a home and friends and me and—“

“Stop it,” Will cut his friend off before he could upset himself further. “This isn’t your fault. She’s just having hard time dealing is all. Just talk to her, see what she says.”

“I don’t want her to get upset,” said Dustin. 

“I’m so sorry Dustin. It’ll be ok,” Will said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Dustin looked down at his shoes, “I hope so.”

 

***

Jazz rehearsal came and went and Dustin was eternally grateful for Mr. Laurence deciding to hold saxophone sectionals instead of a full band rehearsal because he knew full well he could’t play three notes properly. He was too pre-occupied with what Will had told him. Dustin wanted to talk to June about it but he didn’t even know how to start. Instead, he decided to keep quite. At least for the time being. 

They waited just by the back entrance to the school for Steve to arrive and pick them up. From where they were standing, they could hear a group of students talking around the corner. Dustin instantly recognized Troy and James’ voices. One of the girls was Brittney Anderson, he was quite sure of that. The girl who had poked fun at June’s the week before. Her and Troy weren’t quiet dating— actually, Dustin wasn’t sure how to categorize their relationship. He just remembered June saying something along the lines of “they’re fuck buddies”. 

For whatever reason June and Dustin made the mistake of remaining silent as the group around the corner kept talking. But it wasn’t until June’s name was mentioned, that Dustin regretted listening in to begin with. 

“I don’t know what that toothless freak sees in her,” said Troy. 

“She’s probably desperate,” a girl June recognized as Tanya Cooper giggled. 

“The fat ones always are,” Britney laughed.

James pretended to gag. “Jesus, I’d _never_ screw that Graham girl! Ugly _and_ crazy,” 

“God, did you _see_ her the other day in those jeans? I’m pretty sure they were men’s jeans,” said Tanya. 

Brittney giggled profusely, “Probably the only thing that fits her!”

“I heard the chief’s gone and adopted her to join their freak pack,” said Troy.

“She’s so pathetic…” Tanya started before laughing again. 

Dustin frowned, glancing over at June. She had her eyes closed, hand grasping his drumsticks tightly with her left hand. 

“June…” Dustin whispered, reaching out a hand to comfort her. 

“Don’t,” June managed through gritted teeth. 

Dustin frowned, “C’mon, let’s get out of here,”

“Nope,” June opened her eyes suddenly upon hearing Tanya poke fun at Dustin, “I’m not done here yet.” 

Before Dustin could move to stop her, June rounded the corner and shoved Brittney Anderson into the wall. 

“Wow hey fatty, watch what you’re doing!” James yelled. 

“Think I’m fat huh? Think I’m _crazy,_ huh?” June shoved her drumstick into Brittney’s face, “Well, let me tell you something bitch-queen. I could beat the shit out of any one of you no problem. I wouldn’t even raise a fucking sweat. If you, or any of your pathetic slutty friends talk shit about my boyfriend _ever_ again, I will personally insert these drumstick down your fucking throat so you can’t talk anymore. Understand?” June shoved the girl once more before backing away. 

“Calm down, fatty,” Troy said hesitantly, taking a few steps back. “Tell your girlfriend here to take a chill pill,”

“You didn’t answer her question, Troy,” Dustin couldn’t help but smile. They were actually afraid of June. 

“Fine! Whatever, just calm down,” James said as Tanya and Brittney ran off down the hall. 

“Not quite the answer I was looking for but A plus for effort, virgin,” June smirked. With that she turned around, taking Dustin’s hand in her’s and went outside the school to wait for Steve. 

“That was… wow,” Dustin couldn’t quite find the words. 

“A turn on?” June cocked an eyebrow, amused. 

“Well, yeah actually. Kind of, I mean, it was totally _awesome._ You scared the shit out of them!” 

“Wanna know something?” June asked as Steve’s car pulled up. 

“What?”

“Troy called me a fat charity case in the fourth grade once and I punch him in the nose. He had to go the school nurse and everything. That’s why I think he’s a bit scared of me still,” June laughed. 

“You’re somethin’ else, June Graham,” Dustin gave her a quick kiss before getting in the car. The drive back to the Hopper-Byers house was quick, Steve making small talk with Dustin in the front car. Something about the new Queen album but she wasn’t paying attention. The bag in her pocket seemed oddly heavy. When they stopped in front of her house, June was caught off guard when Dustin got out of the car with her.   

“I’ll see ya later, Steve. Me n’ June got some practicing to do. Thanks!” Dustin closed the door and waited for Steve to drive away again. 

“What’s going on?” June didn’t like how concerned her boyfriend looked.

“June, I don’t really know how to say this. I don’t want to upset you and I don’t want you to think I’m like, stalking you or something, cause I’m not. I’m just worried about you and I want to make sure you’re ok,” Dustin said, trying as best as he could. 

“Dustin, you’re scaring me. What the hell is going on with you? This about Troy and his gang of idiots said right? You’re worried I’m upset over that,” said June, grasping at straws. 

“No, I’m worried cause someone saw you getting drugs off of Joe Lewis during your spare today,” Dustin blurted, instantly regretting his phrasing. 

“What?” June stared up at her boyfriend. “What do you mean _somebody_ saw me. So it was you?”

“No! It wasn’t me it was just _somebody_ ok. I don’t you getting mad at someone who was just looking out for you. Will just wanted—“

“Will? What the fuck is Will doing running to you about my personal business?” June took a step away from Dustin. 

“Shit,” he cursed. This really wasn’t going the way he had planned. “I’m glad he told me. Cocaine is serious, June! You could get seriously addicted to it. I know you’re trying to cope with a lot right now and I know I haven’t been around as much cause of practicing and rehearsals but I really, really care about you, June. I don’t want you getting involved in something that can hurt you.”

“It’s not cocaine,” June hissed, rummaging around in her jacket pocket. She held up a bag in Dustin’s face before snatching it back again. “It’s weed, and it’s no big deal,”

“No big deal? It’s illegal, June and I don’t like what’s going on with you right now. I don’t like you hanging around with the cheep poser creep,”

“I’m not hanging out with him, and even if I was, who cares? He’s just a little rough around the edges,” June stuffed the bag back in her pocket. 

“He’s a drug dealing loser,” said Dustin. 

June snorted, “Jesus Christ, Henderson, when did you get to be so uptight?”

“Ever since the girl I loved got loaded at a party and is now suddenly buying drugs off of the same guy that offered her cocaine behind my back!” Dustin felt his voice rise. 

“Oh excuse me for wanting to have a good time FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!” June shouted. 

“I thought we have a pretty good time together without drugs!” Dustin yelled. 

“I thought we were too until you decided you didn’t want to sleep with me! Jesus Christ Dustin, how do _think_ that would make me feel?” June felt tears of frustration beginning to form.

“June,” Dustin’s voice lowered, “I told you, we talked about this. It’s not you! Trust me,”

“Well, I’m having a difficult time doing that now that I know you’re snooping around in my personal business.”

“You’re hurting, I know that, I just don’t want you to—“

“To what? Be happy?” June panted, “God, why does _everyone_ around here look at me like I’m some kind of a freak. I’m so sick of people being so fucking sympathetic. All I want is to make music and have fun, and you know what? Joe understands that. He doesn’t look at me like I’m some kind of a lost puppy.” 

Silence.

“I think you should give Hopper the drugs. Tell him what happened,” Dustin said quietly. 

“Like hell. I paid for this, it’s mine,” June started to back away into the house. 

“June!” Dustin tried to follow her, but June slammed the door in his face. “Shit.”

 

***

 

“So what’s got your shorts all in a knot, Henderson?” Steve took a bite out of his burger. “Asking me to meet you for junk food means it’s something serious. So what, trouble in paradise?”

Dustin hesitated for a moment, “June’s doing drugs.”

Steve choked on his food for a second before looking up at his friend. “You sure?”

“Positive. Will saw her buying drugs off of Joe Lewis at school. I talked to June about it after you dropped us off and she showed it to me,” Dustin frowned, beside himself. 

“Jesus Christ,” 

“Yeah, and the other night when we wen to that party at Joe’s, he gave her cocaine,” Dustin said in a hushed voice. 

“She’s doing _cocaine?_ ” Steve’s eyes flew open in shock. 

“No, no, no! She bought weed off of Joe. She just did one line of cocaine at the party because Joe offered it to her… but still,”

“Still…” Steve furrowed his brow in concern. He didn’t like where this was going. 

“I’m just really worried about her. She— she’s been through so much and, I mean, there’s only so much one person can take and then I rejected her after the party and—“

“Wow, wow, wow, wait. You what?” Steve interrupted Dustin’s rambling before he could get any further. 

“I rejected her. She thought it was her fault, that I didn’t like her or something,” Dustin said, staring down at his french fries. 

“Ok wait, back up. So you guys went to this party, you drank right?”

“Yeah, shots of whiskey,”

“Jesus, ok. Then what?”

“Then I saw June with Joe and they were doing cocaine together,” he said bitterly. 

“But you stopped them…?” Steve took a sip from his soda. 

“Yeah,” Dustin replied. 

“Thank God. Ok, listen kid, this is really complicated and frankly I don’t know if I can give you all the right answers because I don’t know June all that well. I know she’s tough and I know she’s fiercely independent, which is why she’s probably mad at you for finding out about the drugs, right?”

“She was mad but she was crying. I made her cry,” Dustin mumbled. 

“Jesus, Henderson. It’s not your fault. She’s hurting, you know that. Every other thing is going to make her cry,” Steve said carefully, “You’re trying to help her and sometimes, sometimes help seems suffocating at first. June’s used to doing things her way and being alone. Now all of a sudden she’s got friends and a family and boyfriend who cares and I think she’s just really confused and upset right now,”

“I know. She just wants to be happy. I just want her to be happy,” said Dustin. 

“Wow, buddy, calm down,” Steve put a hand on Dustin’s shoulder, noticing him start to sniffle. “You’re ok, you didn’t do anything wrong,”

“Yeah? Then why do I feel like shit?” 

“Cause love sucks, man. I mean, sometimes it’s great. When it’s great, it’s _really_ great but when it suck, believe me, it hurts more than anything else out there. More than fifty demo-dogs coming for you,” Steve said in a low voice. 

“Yeah…” Dustin said, his voice shaking with emotion. “I really love her, Steve. I know you think I’m just a kid but I mean it,”

“I know you do, man. And no, I don’t think you’re a kid. You’re my friend and I can see how much June means to you,” said Steve. 

“I stopped her… after the party. We went back to my house and when everybody else fell asleep, we went up to my room and I stopped her. I told her it had nothing to do with her but I don’t think she believes me,” Dustin looked up from his plate. 

Steve stared at his friend, wide eyed. “You did the right thing,” he said. 

“I rejected her. I made her feel ugly and—“

“No!” Steve put his soda down with a thud. “It’s not your fault. You did the right thing. I know you think you hurt her but you didn’t. She’s just confused and, fuck, I don’t know man. All I can tell you is try and talk to her. She needs to know that you’re there for her. But I promise you man, you didn’t do anything wrong,” 

Dustin bowed his head again. “Then why does it feel like I lost the most amazing person I’ve ever met?” 

“Because you love her,” Steve paused for a moment, “Here…” he rummaged around in his backpack and handed Dustin a tape. “It’s the new Queen album. Really great stuff, obviously, cause it’s Queen, but you should listen to track five. That one really did a number one me.” 

 

***

 

“June?” Will knocked on the door to her room cautiously. 

“What,” June’s voice came back, shaky and small. 

“Can I come in?” Will waited for a second, “please?” 

“Fine,” June said quietly before Will slowly opened the door and sat on the edge of her bed. 

“I’m sorry about telling Dustin. I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t my place but I know how much he cares about you and I just heard you guys fighting outside and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, June,” Will said, relieved he finally got the words out. 

June looked at her new brother for a second. “It’s cool,” she replied. 

“No it’s not, I shouldn’t have done that,” 

“You did it cause you care. I’m the one that fucked up. Now Dustin’s mad at me and I don’t know what’s going on anymore,” June said, her voice starting to shake again. _Damn, these emotions,_ June thought _, why can’t I just be normal?_

“Dustin’s not mad at you, he’s just confused. I think you’re both confused. He doesn’t know how to help you cope and you don’t know why you’re not coping,” 

“Fuck, I know I’m not coping. I’m practicing four hours a day and not sleeping at all, I mean, that’s not coping, that’s fucking mental,” June swore angrily. 

“Hey, after what happened last year with the mind flayer and stuff, I had months and months of nightmares. Still do sometimes. I didn’t cope very well either,” Will put his hand on top of June’s, “I’m not saying you’re not coping well I’m just—“

“I know,” June cut him off, “I get it.”

“I just think you need to tell Hopper. He’s your dad now and he’ll understand. So will my mom. I don’t think you should keep this all to yourself. If you’re sad, tell them. If you’re having a hard time, tell them. They’re your parents now. Don’t go looking for comfort and understanding in drugs,” said Will. 

June looked down at where their hands were connected and let out a shaky sigh. “I just want to be happy,”

“I know you do, June. You will be happy, I promise you that.”

“For the record, I’m not mad at you,” June smiled at her brother. 

Will smiled back, “And I don’t blame you for doing what you did.”

 

***

 

_Everything was dark. June felt frantic; disoriented and confused. She didn’t know which way to turn but she knew someone was following her. She ran as fast and as far as she could until she hit a dark wall. She panted, punching the invisible wall with as much force as she could muster._

_“You’re trapped, June. Trapped with no way out…”_

_June froze, she knew that voice anywhere. But her dad was dead. She saw him die. Steve has perfect aim._

_“It’s a shame about your dear mother. Taking her own life like she did…” Brenner’s voice came closer. June backed herself against the wall— she didn’t have anywhere else to go. In the distance she could see a body lying on the dark floor. It was her mother. June made to run to her side but was stopped by some kind of invisible force. She couldn’t move._

_“Stop it!” She screamed. “Please! Stop this!”_

_“You disobeyed me my child, this is your punishment. You caused your poor mother’s death. You were always such a difficult child…” Brenner seemed spine chillingly close, June was sure of it. She could feel his presence._

_“Why are you doing this? You’re supposed to be dead! Stop it!” June continued shouting, now in tears._

_“You were never good enough, June. Never amounted to anything. It’s a shame about your boyfriend…he seemed like such a nice young man…”_

_June couldn’t see Brenner but she could feel him. It was like he was speaking from behind the wall. Right behind her but out of reach. Another body appeared to the left of her mother; lifeless and beaten. No, it couldn’t be, she’d seen him at school. He couldn’t be dead._

_“Dustin!” June cried, her vision blinded by a steady stream of tears. “Dustin! No! I’m so sorry!”_

_“June!”_

_This voice was different. Softer. She knew the voice too but it seemed distant._

_“June!”_

_The same voice again. She felt someone touch her and, thinking it was her father, did everything in her power to squirm away from the point of contact._

_“Stop it! Stop!” She screamed, powerless stop whatever plan her father had._

_“June! Honey, wake up, sweetheart!”_

 

June jolted awake, sweat covering her entire body. She was shaking, throat raw and sore from screaming and scared out of her mind. She tried to steady her breathing, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She wasn’t in some dark unknown place. She wasn’t being cornered and tortured by her father. She was in her bed in her new home with her new family. Joyce held her close to her body, rocking her back and forth, shushing her and humming short snippets of random songs in her ear. 

“You’re alright, sweetheart. You’re here, you’re safe…” Joyce said in a low voice, trying to comfort the scared girl in her arms. 

“D-dad?” June managed, gasping for air. 

Joyce felt her own composure waver, “He’s gone, honey. Gone forever.” 

“Dustin? I-is h-he ok?” 

“He’s fine, sweetheart. Probably asleep in bed or up listening to music,” Joyce replied. June looked past her mother’s shoulder for a moment and noticed Hopper standing in the hall, Will and El standing close by. 

“Nightmare?” June saw El whisper up to her father. 

“Yeah, El. She’ll be fine,” Hopper whispered back, bringing both teenagers close to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Joyce looked down at June, “If you don’t, that’s totally fine. We’re right here.”

June didn’t reply right away. She took a few seconds to remind herself that she was safe, that what she saw wasn’t real. Brenner was dead. She saw him die. He couldn’t come back. June could tell Will and El wanted to come into her room. The way Hopper held the pair, it was almost like he was holding them back. He wanted to give June her space. 

“I—I saw my mom’s body and—“ June couldn’t continue. Her throat was closing with emotion and the memory was too raw. 

“Shhh…” Joyce shushed her quietly, “It’s alright, sweetheart. We’re here. We’re all here. Dustin’s safe and nobody is going to hurt you anymore, I promise you that.”

June snuggled further into her mother’s arms, “I— I can’t get it out of my head. I k—keep seeing her _lying_ there and—and I j—just want to forget it all and be h—happy,” 

“You will, my girl, you will. I have nightmares too but they go away. It might take a while but they go away,” said Joyce. She looked over her shoulder at Hopper, Will and El and smiled weakly. They needed to know that June would be ok. 

“I d—don't want to be a b—burden,” June’s voice shook with emotion as she looked up at her new family. 

"Not a burden," El said firmly, “family.”

As El’s words, June felt a fresh batch of tears begin to form. Only they weren't tears of sadness anymore, they were tears of gratitude. Of knowing she wasn't alone. That she had people who loved her and really, really cared about her. Slowly, June pulled away from Mrs. Byers and got up from her bed. Both Hoper and Joyce watched the teenager carefully as she walked to her jacket and retrieved a small bag from its pocket. 

“Here…” June dragged her feet as she walked over to where Hopper stood. “I got it at school today from Joe Lewis. I thought it would make me feel better,” 

“Weed?” Hopper examined the bag. 

“I’m so sorry. I know I’m a disappointment and I know I shouldn’t have done that but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Hopper looked at Joyce for a split second, as if communicating without words. “You’re not a disappointment, June. Far from it. We’re so proud of you,” the chief said, looking down at June. “But you’re right, you shouldn’t have done this. It’s illegal and I don’t want my daughter turning to drugs.”

“Daughter…” June repeated the word, lingering on how it felt to say it. She was his daughter. 

“Yeah, daughter. I love you, kid, and I don’t want you taking drugs because you’re having a hard time. You talk to us, you come to us and we’ll help you. We’re not gonna push you away,” said Hopper. 

“You’re very brave for coming to us with this, June,” Joyce said, getting up from the bed. “We love you so much, sweetheart. So much.”  

“Well, I’ve been told friend don’t lie,” June couldn’t help but smile as both of her parents put their arms around her. 

“But now I think it’s about time for getting back to bed hmm?” Joyce looked at her children. After Will and El both hugged June and went back to bed, Joyce turned to face her daughter again. 

“You’re doing the dishes and making lunches every day this week. Seem fare?” 

“Fare,” June smiled. 

“Do want me to stay with you yet?” Joyce asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be ok. Maybe I’ll listen to some records really quietly,” 

“Ok, sweetheart. Try and sleep a bit yet,” Joyce made to close the door. 

“I will,” June said as she heard a click. She waited until she knew Joyce and Hopper had settled back into bed, before she put her jeans and sweatshirt on. It was past midnight but she had to see Dustin. She had to know he was safe and alright. She had to apologize. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Up next: a late night visit from June, the party watches MTV, and the girls go dress shopping for June.


	20. It's a Kind of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaa I had SO much fun with the pop culture music references in this one.   
> The song playing in Dustin's room is Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen (if felt weird/sad writing about Freddie like he's still alive.)  
> And the two MTV songs are Talk Dirty to Me and Lick it Up. I realize Lick it Up is a bit off, I think it came out in 1983... sorry about that slip up. haha 
> 
> I hope you're ready for all of the fluff and all of the Hopper family feelings.  
> This chapter made my heart so happy.  
> xoxoxo

At first, June thought about knocking on the front door. She didn’t want to sneak around behind Mrs. Henderson’s back after how lovely she was to her, but as she approached the house, she changed her mind. June didn’t want to wake her up, so she snuck around to the back of the house and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Dustin’s window open a sliver. Maybe he left it open out of habit. 

Slowly, June made her way over the window. She felt her body relax when she saw him lying in bed. He was safe. He was fine. But open further inspection, June’s heart sank. He wasn’t fine. Dustin was lying on his back, clutching a star wars pillow close to his chest and was quite obviously crying. June could hear soft music playing, though she couldn’t hear well enough to identify the song. Foolishly, she leaned forward to try and hear better and scraped her ankle against something in the garden. 

The damn rosebush. 

“Shit!” she hissed, ducking down. But it was useless. Dustin was already by the window. 

“June? Is that you?” he whispered. 

“Uh— yeah. Hi,” June popped back up sheepishly. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just forgot about your mom’s fucking rosebush…” June mumbled a string of curse words as she inspected her ankle. 

“Here,” Dustin opened his window all the way, “come in.” 

“Thanks,” June said quietly, taking his hand. Carefully, he helped her into his room, narrowly missing a music stand as she planted both feet on the floor.

“Are you ok?” Dustin looked into her eyes. June shrugged, guilt gnawing at her. 

“I’m sorry, Dustin,” she whispered over the music. 

 

_There’s no time for us, there’s no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dream, yet slips away from us?_

 

Dustin kept their eyes connected, “You didn’t answer my question. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, I just needed to see you,” she paused. “I’m so sorry, Dustin. I really am. I acted like such a bitch before and you don’t deserve that. I—“ she hiccuped, “I gave Hopper the drugs.”

“Ok…” Dustin took her hands and gently started swaying them to the music. 

 

_There’s no chance for us, it’s all decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._

 

“I’m sorry. I—I should have talked to you, but I d—didn’t want you worrying,” June felt herself shuffle closer to Dustin. 

“I worry more when you don’t talk to me than when you do. I want to be there for you, June. I want to help you,” the boy whispered. 

“You shouldn’t have to help me all the time. I’m—“ June sniffed, “I’m such a god damn train wreck and I’m so sick of people always looking at me like ‘oh poor ugly June, she’s had it so rough’ and touching me like I’m made of glass or something. I just—“

“June,” Dustin stopped her, not liking how her breath was becoming uneven again. It was so easy for her to spiral out of control. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gotten angry the way I did. I should have tried to understand you instead of yell at you.”

“It’s ok, Dustin. I understand,” June whispered. 

Dustin looked down at her. Even with tears in her eyes, she was striking.“I think you’re beautiful, June. I didn’t mean to push you away like I did. I just didn’t want us to do something we’d end up regretting.” 

“I know, I just let it get to me, that’s all,”

“I mean it, June. You’re so beautiful,” he swallowed hard, “and I’m sorry I got so angry with you.”

 

_Who wants to live forever, who dares to love forever._

 

“It’s ok,” June looked up at him again, “I shouldn’t have gone to Joe to begin with. Are we good?”

“Hmm?” Dustin hummed, luxuriating in the feel of her arms around his neck. He loved being this close to her. He could see the flecks of white in her blue eyes. 

“Us. We’re good? We didn’t break up or anything?” 

“God no,” Dustin placed a soft kiss to her forehead, causing her to blush in the darkness. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” June snuggled her head to rest under Dustin’s chin. 

“You’re shaking…” he held her close to him. 

“I’m just so happy you’re here,” June murmured into his chest. “I—I had a nightmare. My dad killed you and I couldn’t help and I was so scared because I thought I’d lost you,” June couldn’t help but let a few tears escape. 

Dustin felt the way her body shook and realized she was trying to hold back tears. She always felt the need to be so strong. “Oh June,” he rubbed circles around her back, “I’m right here.”

“I know,” June felt a sob catch in her throat, “You’re here.”

They swayed in silence for a moment, letting the music float around the room. 

 

_But touch my tears, with your lips. Touch my world, with your fingertips. And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today._

 

 

“God, he’s incredible isn’t he?” June slowly looked up at her boyfriend again. 

“Who?” Dustin moved to carefully wipe the tears from her eyes. 

“Freddie Mercury. His voice is just, I dunno, beyond amazing,” 

“Yeah, I know. Steve gave me this tape. It’s their new album,” Dustin said as the song stopped. 

“I—uh—I should be going,” June sighed, “Hopper’ll kill me if he notices I’m not home.”

Dustin chuckled lightly at the girl in his arms. “Wait one minute, I forget to give you something.” 

“What?” 

“This,” Dustin closed the distance between them, kissing her firmly. It didn’t last long, maybe five seconds, but it warmed June to the very tips of her toes. 

“Smooth,” she smirked, pulling back. 

“I try,” Dustin gave her one last peck before helping her back outside again. 

“I love you, Dustin,” June looked back at him for a second. 

“I love you too, June. So much.” 

 

***

 

The party was gathered around the Hopper-Byers living room. They were going to all go to the arcade but the chilly weather prompted them to stay put. So, instead of trying desperately to beat Max at DigDug, they found themselves gathered around the TV. Flicking through channels with her mind, El finally stopped on one playing music. 

“Aw, MTV? Seriously El? Most of that stuff is garbage,” Max complained. 

“They’re pretty,” El said, watching with fascination. 

“God, he looks more like a girl than I do,” June stared. 

“Po-i-son,” El sounded out the name carefully. “Poison. That’s a weird name for a band,” 

“Jack likes them,” Will said, trying to stifle a giggle. 

Jack in turn, blushed deep red. “What? They’re pretty decent songs!” 

“Talk dirty to me?” El repeated the chorus, looking at Mike. 

“Oh my God, El,” Mike groaned putting his face in his hands. 

El didn’t understand Mike’s embarrassment. “Why is he singing about that?”

“Cause he’s horny, El.” Max giggled, earning a pointed look from Lucas. 

“He’s just being silly,” Lucas interjected. 

“Yeah, that’s _one_ way of putting it,” June laughed. “He’s talking about what turns him on, El.” 

“Oh!” El blushed. She understood what that meant. Max had explained that to her  before. “Talking dirty is a turn on?”

“For some people, I guess so,” Mike said, watching the TV again. 

“He’s really pretty. I like him,” El giggled, watching the singer. 

“His name is Bret Michaels,” Max explained, “Amy Williams has pictures of him all over her locker.”

“Pretty, but not as pretty as you,” El stopped watching to give Mike a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks, El,” Mike smiled as the next music video started. 

“Aw man, I love KISS. Their old stuff is way better though,” Dustin remarked. 

“I agree,” June snuggled into Dustin’s arms. 

The comfort was short lived though, as the entire group of teens bolted into upright positions when they heard the chorus. _Lick it up, lick it up, aw yeah._

“Holy shit,” Dustin swore, blushing a deep shade of red. 

“Oh my God,” Mike’s eyes widened. 

Will felt his cheeks heat up, “Are they singing about…?”

“Yep,” Lucas finished for him. “Definitely singing about that,”

“Singing about what?” El looked at Mike. 

“Uh—kissing,” he answered quickly. Too quickly. 

“Friends don’t lie,” his girlfriend eyed him suspiciously. 

“I don’t think—uh—ok, it’s about—“

“What the hell are you kids watching?” Hopper’s voice cut through Mike’s stuttering. 

“MTV!” El chirped. 

“Yeah, no. That’s it,” the chief walked between the teenagers and turned off the TV. 

“Dad! Seriously? It’s just a song!” El cried, getting up to follow her dad into the kitchen where Joyce was cooking. “Mom, we weren’t doing anything wrong!”

“Settle down sweetheart,” Joyce said in a low voice, turning to her fiancé. “Don’t you think that was a _little_ much, Hop?”

“A little much? Did you _hear_ what they were listening to! Complete garbage!” 

“It’s on the radio all the time, Hop. We used to listen to KISS all the time,” Joyce couldn’t help but chuckle at Hopper’s irritation. 

“They were singing about—“

“Yes, I know what the singing about, Hop. They’re fifteen, it’s not that big of a deal,” Joyce interrupted Hopper’s ranting. “Go back to your friends, El. I’ll deal with this.”

“They’re too young!” Hopper continued as Joyce lead him out of the kitchen and into the dining room. El smiled, giggling as she went back to sit with her friends. 

“I guess that means no MTV,” June grumbled. 

Will looked at his friends for a moment, “Screw it, let’s go to the arcade.” 

 

***

 

Hopper didn’t like the idea at all but once Joyce started pestering him, he decided to let his guard down. El and Max wanted desperately to take June shopping in Chicago. They wanted to help her find a new performance outfit for New York. 

“Come on, June. Just come with us. We’ll make it fun!” Max exclaimed. The girls were gathered in June’s room. 

“I don’t want anything girly or frilly…” June sighed, putting her book aside. 

“Not frilly, ballsy. Bitchin’,” El smiled. 

June chuckled at El’s enthusiasm. “I can go for bitchin’,” 

“I still have to convince dad,” El frowned a bit, “but mom said she’d talk to him!” 

“If Joyce has anything to do with it, we’ll go,” Max grinned, “do you have any ideas? What do you want to look for?” 

“Shit, I dunno. I haven’t even thought of that. I’ve just been thinking about this farewell concert coming up soon. Mr. Laurence has been riding my ass all week about my fills coming in late,” said June. 

“You need a break,” El said, looking at all the music surrounding June. “All you’ve been doing is practicing and studying,” 

“Yeah, that’s how you get good,” June mumbled. “I mean, I’m sorry. I’m just a little anxious about this. I’ve never been nervous about a performance before. I don’t know why this concert is freaking me out.”

“You’ll be fine, June. You always are. You guys won the past three competitions no thanks to you!” Max cried, piling the music up and putting it aside. “Come with us and take your mind off this for an afternoon.”

“Fine. If Hopper says we can go, I’ll go.”

And after Joyce pestered him for the entire morning, Hopper did end up saying yes. He told the girls they’d go and they practically bounced off the walls with excitement. The drive to Chicago made Hopper grit his teeth in irritation as four woman sang along to a Madonna tape El had brought along. He felt like he was the chaperone on an all girls’ road trip. Finally, they made it to the mall, the girls bouncing around them with joy. 

“Three hours. And stay in this mall,” Hopper said sternly, Joyce beaming at the three girls. 

“We’ll come and pick you up here again at six ok?” Joyce said sweetly. 

“Ok!” El cried, eyes darting from store to store. She’d never seen so many. 

“Are we good to go?” Max watched the two parents carefully. 

“Yeah, yeah. Go,” Hopper groaned as the girls quite literally ran off into the crowds of people. 

“Where do ya wanna go first?” Max asked excitedly. 

“I dunno!” June spun around, trying to see everything at once. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Neither have I,” El said, staring inside a store filled with sparkling jewelry. She went on to the next store, fascinated by the mountains of colourful dresses. “Want to try here?” 

June knew she wouldn’t find anything there. It was too bright and too, well, girly, but she decided to go in anyway since El was so excited. Once inside, June insisted El try on a pink dress, assuring her it was alright because she’d want her to wear it to the concert. Of course, El looked lovely and the pearls around the collar of the dress made her eyes shine with excitement. To June, it was worth going in the store right then and there. She loved seeing El so enraptured. After some convincing, Max and June convinced El to buy the dress before they ran off into the next store. 

And so the girls made their way around the mall, Max finding a navy blue velour dress shirt at a store called Le Château. As hard as her friends tried, they couldn’t find something June would even consider trying on. That is, until they approached a store unlike any of the others. It was simple, chic, with runway fashion music playing in the background. June knew it was expensive without even having to look at any of the prices. 

“I don’t think we should—“

“Look at _this!”_ El cried, already in the store and holding up a black dress. “You _have_ to try this!” 

June cautiously stepped into the store and instantaneously felt out of place. The entire store was filled with high fashion clothes and private school girls carrying two hundred dollar purses. 

“That’s actually really cool,” Max said, getting a close look at the dress in El’s hands. 

“Come on! You have to try it!” El practically skipped towards the fitting rooms. 

“It’s fifty percent off, if that makes any difference,” Max said, following El. 

All too quickly, June found herself in a very posh changing room. She removed her clothing hurriedly, trying to avoid seeing herself in the mirror and pulled the dress over her head and down her body. Slowly, she turned to look at herself. 

To say she was shocked we be an understatement. She didn’t even look like herself. The dress was pretty, incredibly pretty, and fit her perfectly. It had elbow length sleeves and went straight down to her knees, flaring slightly. The neckline was off the shoulder and fairly low, making June nervous. She didn’t like showing that much skin and it made her self conscious. Before she could analyze herself any further, she heard El from outside her fitting room. 

“Do you have it on? Can we see now? Do you love it?” El cried, looking at Max anxiously. 

“Ok…” June turned around, smoothed the dress one last time, and opened the door. 

“Oh my God, June! That’s so pretty!” El exclaimed, close to tears. “You’re so pretty!” 

“Dunno about this top part,” June fiddled with the neckline, not liking how it didn’t cover her shoulders. 

“It’s all the rage in fashion magazines,” Max said, “and besides, it looks great on you.”

El reached up to inspect the label on the dress. “Cal-v-in K-l-e-in,” she read out slowly.

“Calvin Klein? Holy shit, that costs a fortune!” June almost yelled in shock.

“It’s fifty percent off,” Max reminded her. 

“Still, I can’t afford this. No way,” June frowned. 

“You look stunning though,” El said, using one of the words she’d learned off of a girl at school. Stunning meant radiant and beautiful. You could stun someone with your beauty. She knew June would stun Dustin if she wore that dress. 

“Here, try this. I found it while you were trying on that dress,” Max handed what looked like a pair of pants to June, but when she got back into the changing room and looked at it properly, she noticed it was a jumpsuit. She’d seen pictures of them in magazines and always had a secret desire to try one. She knew they were the perfect thing for her. Fancy but not frilly. Pretty but not girly. She put on the jumpsuit quickly and stared at her reflection. She felt oddly confident. It had long sleeves and wide legs but a daringly low V-neckline. There was a simple black velvet tie around the waist that formed a large bow at the back. 

To put it simply, June loved it. The plunging neckline made her feel oddly confident and some other feeling she’d never felt before. She didn’t wait for Max or El to call, she just opened the door and smiled. 

“Fuck,” Max swore, eyes wide. “That’s incredible. You look… _hot.”_

“I wouldn’t go that far,” June grinned. 

“Seriously, June. You look sexy as hell in that,”

El’s eyes were wide as well. She’d never seen anything like it. “Bitchin’,” she breathed, very much in shock. 

“I actually really like this,” June looked at herself, “a lot.” 

“I like it a lot too,” El said, checking her watch, “but we should go meet mom and dad and bring them back here.”

Before Hopper could say a word against their plans, he was following three girls and his fiancé through a crowded mall and into a very expensive looking store.  

“What were they even thinking going in a store like this?” Hopper groaned, looking around at the pricy clothing. 

“Well there are lots of sparkles everywhere so my guess it was El’s idea,” Joyce smiled playfully. 

“Shit, yeah, you’re right. This place has El written all over it,” the chief examined a seventy-five dollar wallet. “Jesus, if this how much a wallet costs…” his voice trailed off as El came bounding up to him. 

“Dad! June’s ready! Come look!” She cried excitedly. Hopper glanced at the saleslady apologetically for a moment before following El to the changing rooms. He doubted the sales staff had ever dealt with three girls quite as excited as El, June, and Max were. He hesitated to think how giddy they had been when he wasn’t around. 

“Ok, can I come out now?” June called from behind the dressing room door. 

“We’re here, sweetheart, let’s see!” Joyce called back. She held her breath for a second as the there was a quiet shuffle and a click. Finally, June stepped out in the black dress. Joyce audibly gasped. June, her daughter, looked so grown up. So professional. So mature and so very beautiful, she could hardly believe it. 

“I still feel kinda weird,” June said, tugging the neckline up. 

“Stop that, honey. That’s how it’s supposed to be,” Joyce moved beside the girl so adjust the dress. “There. It’s beautiful, honey. You look so beautiful.” 

“Do you think it… shows too much?” 

“Not at all, sweetheart. It’s very mature and flattering on you,” said Joyce.

“Hop?” June turned to face her father. There was a moment of silence as Hopper made his way over to his daughter. He was dumbstruck. Since when did this little tomboy that he used to see running around the soccer field, become a beautiful young woman. He wasn’t ready for it. Christ, he hadn’t even had her for that long and already he was worried about losing her to some music college one day. 

“I like it,” he said quietly, “can you drum in it?”

“I think so. I can move my arms around a lot and it’s not long enough to get tangled with the pedals,” June said, “do you want me to show you the other one?” 

Hopper reached to look at the price tag and stifled a groan. “Yeah, let’s see,” 

“Ok!” June whipped around excitedly and went back into the fitting room.

“Two hundred dollars, Joyce?” Hopper eyed his fiancé. 

“It’s fifty percent off, Hop,” Joyce replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Still! That’s crazy! For a dress?”

“Shh, Hop. She’s happy. You saw her, she’s radiant!” Joyce looked up at Hopper. Before he could reply, June came out in the jumpsuit. 

“God, I love that!” Max cried, “isn’t that sensational?”

“Bitchin’!” El exclaimed, bobbing up and down beside Hopper. 

The dress was one thing. She looked beautiful and lovely. But this, this was another thing entirely. Joyce could tell how happy the outfit made June; the way she twirled and posed in front of the mirror. It was incredibly fashion forward but classy and June looked beyond fantastic. To everyone’s surprise, Hopper spoke first.

“I love it,” he said, a look of pride in his eyes. His girl was going to New York to pursue her dream and this was the perfect way to celebrate that. “I’ll buy it for you,” he stood beside June in front of the mirror. 

“What?” June stared up at the chief. 

“You feel great don’t you?” 

June nodded confidently, “Yeah, I do.”

“And I can’t see you performing in anything else in New York. So consider it an investment. Where it for auditions, performances, whatever it is you end up doing. You’ll knock ‘em dead,” Hopper tugged at the price tag lightly, “And this price will knock me dead.”

“Fifty percent off, Hop,” Joyce smirked. 

“I know, I know,” he backed away slowly, still smiling at his daughter. 

“Do you like it better than the dress?” Joyce asked, not knowing the answer herself. She loved the dress on June but this was more her style, more her personality. 

“I—I don’t know,” June said honestly, “they’re both so different. What do you guys think?”

“I like the jumpsuit,” said Max.

“I like the dress,” El answered, look back into the dressing room at the black dress. 

“Thanks guys,” June rolled her eyes, sarcastically. 

Joyce looked him at Hopper, clearly amused. “Right, Hop, you buy this. I’ll buy the dress.”

“You what?” June took a step back in shock. _Two_ performance outfits. She wasn’t expecting them to spring for one, let alone both. 

“Wear the dress for the concert this weekend and then take this to New York,” Joyce smiled. She couldn’t believe how happy June looked. It occurred to her that June had probably never been spoiled like this before. Never been given a gift, just because. It broke Joyce’s heart, but seeing her daughter so thrilled and so beautiful, brought her back to the moment. 

“ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!” June ran at the pair, practically jumping into their arms. 

“We love you, honey,” Joyce squeezed back. 

“And we’re so proud of you,” Hopper added as El and Max looked on, beaming. 

June smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She felt great and she felt loved. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a kleenex*  
> Hope that helps. 
> 
> :)
> 
> Up next: a rough jazz rehearsal, a farewell concert, and the night before leaving.


	21. Buddy Bolden's Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, feelings, and jazz! :)

“You guys do realize we have two more rehearsals until the farewell concert?” Mr. Laurence tapped his music stand impatiently with his baton. “Two rehearsals and someone is out of tune. Not going to mention any names yet. Fix it and fix it now.” 

Dustin groaned quietly, massaging his face with his hands. It was half on hour into rehearsal and they’d already been stopped twice because of him. He knew the tuning issue was his fault but he didn’t know why. He didn’t understand why the high G was riding sharp. 

“Loosen up, man,” Tommy whispered, watching Dustin adjust his instrument nervously. 

“I’m trying,” Dustin hissed before Mr. Laurene cued them again. 

“A-one, two, three, AND…” 

Dustin about four bars in before Mr. Laurence dropped his arms again. 

“Yeah, no. One last chance. A-one, two, three, AND…”

This time, Dustin got three bars in. 

“Ok, I’m pretty sure this isn’t just me. Everyone else hear’s this, correct? Everyone else hears that someone is riding so sharp that it’s practically creating another chord?” The band sat mute, though a few students nodded nervously. “Right, Dustin, how long were you intending on making a complete and total idiot of yourself? We’ve done this tune for _how long_ and you still haven’t figured out how to play it properly?” 

“I’ve been trying…” Dustin mumbled, 

“I don’t know if that’s scary or just plain pathetic. Try harder, Henderson. Try a lot harder. Because we can cut this song,” Mr. Laurence looked up at the fourth row where Dustin was sitting. “Tell me something, did you _know_ you were playing out of tune or are you just that oblivious?”

“I—I knew,” Dustin stuttered, blinking tears away. 

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU FIX IT?” Mr. Laurence hollered, taking the band by surprise. Sure, they were used to him yelling, but he’d never yelled at Dustin before. As great as Mr. Laurence was, he was, as June put it, a real piece of work. 

Dustin wiped his eyes fiercely. He’d never cried in rehearsal before. “I—I’m sorry, sir.” 

“Sorry’s not really good enough, Henderson. I expected a lot more from you. And it hasn’t just been today, it’s been over the past two weeks. You’ve been handing us a piss poor performance for whatever reason. Now, I don’t care if your cat died or your girlfriend broke up with you, this band comes first and you know that. You’re in a professional level band because that is you main focus. So, you’re going to come in tomorrow and play in tune and know how to keep time,” Mr. Laurence sighed.

“But we don’t have rehearsal tomorrow,” trombone player Paul Brown looked up from his place in the third row. 

“Yes well you can thank Mr. Henderson here for that, guys. Because of him I’m cutting rehearsal short today and resuming tomorrow after school. Maybe the extra time will help his cause,” Mr. Laurence turned away from the band and went to his office. 

“I—I’m sorry,” Dustin managed, keeping his head bowed in shame. 

Tommy shrugged, putting away his music. “Hey, it’s alright. Shit happens. Last year I lost my music binder and didn’t tell him for two weeks,”

“And you lived to tell the tale,” Dustin answered grimly. 

“I sure did. Listen man, Laurence’s bark is worse than his bite. If I were you, I’d go in the spare practice room and practice. You’re really great, Dustin, but Laurence is right, your G’s been sharp for a while now.” 

“I know, I just…I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Dustin felt defeated. 

“It’s your embouchure, probably. If you’re too pinched, the tone rides sharp. Loosen up,” Tommy said, walking away from his spot. “You’ll be fine, Dustin. Relax.” 

 _Relax,_ Dustin thought, cramming music under his arm. _Relax. Yeah, sure. Two rehearsals before the concert and I can’t play a god damn note right. The fuck am I doing wrong._ Of course, he knew what he was doing wrong. He was doing what Mr. Laurence always told him not to do: let his personal problems overpower his passion. He loved to play, he really did. And when he was on, man, the feeling was unbeatable. But what Mr. Laurence didn’t know was that two years ago he’d almost gotten killed by a Demogorgan in the school. Last year he’d almost gotten killed by an army of demo-dogs. This year he’d watched his girlfriend almost get killed by her father. He was letting that get in the way of his playing. No wonder his embouchure was shit, his whole body was tense. Everything felt tense. Even though it was all over, it still felt raw. 

 _Damn it all to hell,_ he cursed mentally as he made his way to the empty practice room. 

“Dustin! Hey, Dustin!” June called, gathering her things. Dustin ignored her, hoping she’d get on with her own practicing. He didn’t want her to see him so upset over something as trivial as getting yelled at in class. “Dustin, wait!” June ran over to his side. 

“I’m just gonna lock myself in here and practice till I get chucked out,” Dustin mumbled. 

“Hey, wait. Look at me, Dustin. Please,” June ran in front of him and stood so she was blocking the practice room door. 

“June, I need to practice.”

“And I need to talk to my boyfriend,” June stayed put. 

“June, please,” Dustin’s voice cracked with emotion. 

 _Oh God, he’s crying,_ June realized. “Dustin…I’m so sorry. I know today was rough.”

“Rough? I was a complete fucking disaster. Mr. Laurence had every right to yell at me. I shouldn’t even be going to New York, I should be in fucking intermediate jazz band playing euphonium and not making a fool of myself here. Everyone here is so phenomenal and I can’t even play a note right,” Dustin tried to push past June. 

“Dustin, that is bullshit and you know it. Mr. Laurence thinks you’re amazing. You’re one of the reasons we won all those competitions.”

“Yeah, well, explain to me how someone who is apparently so amazing ends up playing worse than a seventh grader in concert band,” said Dustin. 

“That is a gross exaggeration, Dustin. Hey, we all have bad days. You heard me last week, I was awful,” June opened the door to the practice room, “But I practiced and I got better and you can to. We all hit a rough patch once in a while.”

“It’s kinda been a rough two weeks,” Dustin slumped into the chair and put his music on the stand. 

“So? You can change that no sweat. I know you can. Look, I’m gonna practice for a bit too. What do you say, I come back here in an hour or so and we’ll go from there. Maybe order some pizza and listen to records at your place. We haven’t done that in a while.” 

“Sounds amazing,” Dustin couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey,” June reached her hands up to brush a few remaining tears away with her thumbs, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dustin put his hands over hers for a moment, keeping them there on his face. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Buddy Bolden. Now practice,” she gave him a quick kiss before winking and closing the door behind her. 

The minute Dustin heard the drums again, he leaned back in his chair and let out a shaky breath, letting a few more tears fall. He was so frustrated, so upset with himself, he just had to let it out. After a few minutes, he gather himself back together and reached for his trumpet. June was right, he could make it better. He just had to focus and relax. Listen deep and swing hard… 

Half an hour passed and Dustin felt a bit better. He was keeping better time and his top notes weren’t out of tune anymore. After an hour, he felt even better. 

He heard a quiet knock on the door and, assuming it was June, kept playing. He didn’t mind her hearing him practice. They practiced together all the time. Besides, he was feeling a lot better and his confidence was steadily returning. He felt in the zone. In that sweet spot where all the notes lined up and marched out of his instrument like a little procession of swinging soldiers. When he finished the section he was drilling, he turned to face the door and practically jumped from his seat in shock. 

“Very nice, Dustin,” Mr. Laurence smiled, “I’m heading out now so here’s the key to the practice room. Lock it after you’re done. The band room will lock automatically,” he put a key down on a spare music stand. 

“I’m sorry, sir. About before,” Dustin mumbled, looking up at his teacher. 

“It’s alright, Dustin. You’re sounding a hell of a lot better now. Thing is, I know how great you can play. When you’re great, it’s sensational. That’s why I’ve been riding your ass over the past few weeks. Why I got on your case today. You’re better than that. You know better than to play out of tune. Now, I know we all have things in our lives that we can’t control but this, this you can control. And you’re damn good at it. I’m proud to take talent like yours to New York, but I want you to be sensational, not just good. Because I know you can be sensational,” Mr. Laurence tried to get in point across. 

“Thanks, sir.” Dustin said, confidence restored. There was something else though, something he’d been meaning to ask his teacher for a while. “Sir?” he asked before Mr. Laurence closed the door again. 

“Yes, Mr. Henderson,”

“Are there really no recordings of Buddy Bolden?” 

“Not a one. Only one picture too,” the teacher answered. 

“That’s crazy. How do we know he was amazing, then?” Dustin looked up at his teacher, eyes wide with curiosity. 

Mr. Laurence just smiled, “word of mouth. News paper articles. Rumours. He changed everything, so the legend goes. You listen to Louis Armstrong, you’ll hear a bit of Buddy Bolden in there. Louis heard him first hand. Buddy Bolden was the first band leader, the first real jazz man. He was from New Orleans, and back then, in the early 1900’s, there was this corner of town called Storyville. Gin Joints, brothles, gambling halls, you name it. It was like the Los Angeles Sunset Strip of the turn of the century and everybody wanted to be there. Keep in mind, this was 1905, 1906, around the same time polite society was listening to Strauss waltzes and wearing skirts that covered their ankles. But it was at that same time that Buddy Bolden invented this music we play now.  So suddenly people were dancing without gloves, drinking, and listening to music that made them groove. I imagine it was quite a time to be young and alive.” Mr. Laurence smiled at Dustin’s enthusiastic curiosity, “Anyway, Buddy Bolden was called King Bolden. Kids used to sit around his apartment just so they could hear him practice.”

“Wow,” Dustin processed the information in awe, “he must have really been somethin’.” 

“He was. They even called his music ‘hot music’. So…” Mr. Laurence pointed to the music on Dustin’s stand, “when you’re playing this tune, think about that. Buddy Bolden cryin’ out in his horn in Storyville. That’s the kind of feel we want. A kind of hot New Orleans blues night in the hall.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dustin smiled, fascinated. 

“Don’t forget to lock up when you’re done. See you tomorrow,” his teacher closed the door behind him. 

The door stayed closed for maybe thirty seconds before June came in. 

“What Mr. Laurence have to say? Give you a hard time again?”

“No, not at all,” Dustin said, “he told me about Storyville and Buddy Bolden,” 

“You wanted to know more about my nickname for you,” June smirked, sitting down in the spare chair. 

“Kind of. And I was just curious, I dunno, about this kind of early blues music. I really like this tune,” he scanned the Careless Love score on his music stand, “I just don’t quite get the feel for it yet.”

“What’d Mr. Laurence say?”

“He just told me about Storyville and how it was like the Sunset Strip of New Orleans and how Buddy Bolden would play this play this slow blues music. _A kind of hot New Orleans blues night in the hall,”_ Dustin repeated Mr. Laurence’s words. 

“Oh…” June giggled slightly. 

“What?”

June hesitated for a moment, feeling her cheeks heat up. “He wants it to be hotter,” 

“Hotter?” Dustin felt himself blushing.

“Yeah like, sexier. Raunchy. Dirty. That’s what Storyville was all about. It was pretty much a den of all things sinful,” June said, shifting awkwardly in her chair. 

“So, like making out in a practice room after the teacher’s gone,” Dustin smirked despite his blush. 

“Yeah, that would be a pretty good example of something hot,” June followed Dustin’s lead, getting up from her chair. They were slow at first, looking at each other carefully. 

“They called it ‘hot music’ back in the day,” Dustin said, inching closer to her. 

June put a hand on his face, tracing the line of his jaw. “I wonder why,” she breathed, before Dustin captured her lips in an all together different kind of kiss. This wasn’t like the kisses in the loft which were like exploring, this kiss was searing. It quite literally made her knees weak. Their lips slanted, gasping and groaning between kisses. It felt amazing, thrilling, and all consuming. 

“ _God, Dustin,”_ June gasped as Dustin broke the kiss to latch onto her neck. She ran her one hand through his hair as her other hand fisted his sweatshirt, needing to hold onto something. _Holy shit,_ Dustin’s mind spun as June pulled his hair lightly, _why does that always drive me crazy. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit that feels amazing._ He felt himself back June onto the old couch in the corner next to a stack of records. 

“June,” Dustin tried to stifle a groan as she adjusted their position so she was lying down, “You are so beautiful it should be illegal.” He planted soft kisses to her neck and exposed collar bone. June was wearing one of the V-neck t-shirts Joyce had bought her, the royal blue one that made her eyes pop. 

“Shit,” June sucked in a breath as Dustin’s hand wove it’s way into her hair. She loved whenever he did the hair thing. “Keep g—“ 

June stopped, putting a hand on Dustin’s chest to push him off her ever so slightly. 

“What, did I do something wrong? Are you ok?” Dustin panicked. 

“Shhh,” June hissed, “I think I hear someone.” 

“I don’t hear anyone,” Dustin chuckled, planting a kiss to her neck again. 

“I need to be home by six at the lat— _Oh my God,”_ Will opened the door and froze. Him and Jack were locked in an embrace without an inch space between them. 

“Jesus!” Dustin jumped up off of June, blushing fiercely. 

“The fuck are you guys doing here?” June cried. 

“Mrs. Peterson gave me the key to this room to practice,” Jack looked more amused than embarrassed. 

“Yeah right,” June mumbled. 

“She did!” Will said, turning red. 

“Ok well, you guys—uh— practice away,” Dustin chuckled, “Be safe and lock it after you’re done.”

“Behave!” June laughed, leaving the room with her boyfriend. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, BYE!” Jack shouted, slamming the door shut. As June and Dustin left, they could her the young lovers laughing in the room they had just left. 

Dustin took June’s hand and searched her eyes. “That was…”

“Hot,” June finished, backing up against the school wall. 

“Yeah, that. And amazing,” Dustin sighed as she ran a hand through his curls, urging him to come closer. “June, you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again. 

“Thank—“ another kiss “you.” June managed, pulling Dustin closer to her. Completely forgetting where they were, Dustin put a hand on her waist while the other resumed it’s work on her hair.  

“Jesus Christ, guys! Come ON!” 

June and Dustin jumped apart for the second time that day, flushed and overwhelmed. 

“Oh, hey Steve,” Dustin groaned in frustration. 

“Yeah, hi,” Steve rolled his eyes at the younger teenagers. “I’ve been waiting in my car for over fifteen minutes.”

“Shit,” June checked her watch. Somehow they’d forgotten about Steve giving them a ride home from jazz rehearsal. It was well past when jazz rehearsal would have normally been over. 

“Sorry, man,” Dustin mumbled, following Steve out of the school. 

“You shit heads get it out of your system at least?” 

June reached up to kiss Dustin on the cheek as they walked. “Kind of.”

 

 

***

 

June and Dustin spent the evening, as June had predicted, eating pizza and listening to records. Art Blakey recording live from Birdland, and June’s smile was unbeatable. The pair sat there for hours exchanging small sentences and short kisses, but mostly they just held each other and got lost in the music. 

“What time did you say Hopper wanted you home?” Mrs. Henderson called down the stairs. 

“Nine!” June called back. The pair separated slightly when they heard Claudia coming down the stairs.

“It’s nine-thirty now and I don’t know if I like you walking home alone in the dark, what with the chief working late,” said Mrs. Henderson. 

June couldn’t help but grin at Claudia’s protective nature, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense. I’ll call Joyce and let her know you’re staying here for the night.”

“Thanks mom,” Dustin smiled up at his mother.

“Not a problem, Dusty. I’m going to bed after I call Joyce, I’ve got an early morning tomorrow. Just make sure you turn off the music by ten and go to bed in _separate_ rooms,” Mrs. Henderson emphasized, giving the teenagers a pointed look before leaving to call Joyce. 

Of course, the music wasn’t turned off until well after midnight and instead of sleeping separately, Dustin followed June to his room. After about an hour, Dustin felt June fall asleep beside him. After an hour and a half, Dustin could sense something was wrong. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, choosing to study his music for a while, so he felt June’s jerky movements instantaneously. At first he thought it was just one of those jolts you get when you’re just falling asleep but when June started muttering and thrashing, he realized it was something much more serious. June had explained to him that she got nightmares. Hopper had even sat him down to talk to him about her issues. That she had a lot of fears and insecurities and horrible nightmares that plagued her at least twice a week. Hopper wanted to make sure Dustin knew how to deal with it. Not to press her and to just be there for her. 

“June…” Dustin shook her shoulder lightly. She was sweating, wriggling and mumbled incoherent things as her head flew from side to side. 

“N-no!” June gasped, tossing and turning as the nightmare escalated. 

“Shh, June, you’re ok. You’re here,” Dustin cooed, shaking her lightly again. 

June’s breathing became erratic, “Dad!” she managed, hands gripping the sheets for dear life. “No! Don’t! Don’t hurt him!” She was crying now. 

“June! Honey, I’m right here!” Dustin whispered intensely, finally resorting to putting both arms around her. “C’mon, wake up honey,” the nickname escaped without him even realizing it. 

“No!” June sobbed, trying to wriggle out of Dustin’s hold. 

“June, it’s me. It’s Dustin! Please wake up for me, honey. It’s just a dream,” he tried desperately to wake her. 

“D-dustin! NO!” June’s eyes shot open as Dustin tried to pull her closer to him. 

“I’m here…” Dustin waited for the panic to leave her eyes. She needed to know she was safe before he touched her. 

“Dustin? Y-you’re ok,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m ok. I’m here,” Dustin slowly moved to gather her in his arms. 

“Oh _God,”_ June sobbed, berrying her face in Dustin’s chest. She wrapped her arms around him almost painfully tight. He was ok. He wasn’t dead in front of her like she had dreamed. 

Dustin rubbed soothing circles around her back with his one hand. The other hand stayed in her hair, pressing her to him. “Shhh, it’s ok, honey. It’s ok. I’ve got you,” he whispered. 

“I’m s-so sorry,” 

“Don’t be,” Dustin held her tighter, “I told you, don’t be sorry when it’s not your fault.”

“I’m s-still sorry,” June managed between sobs. 

“I know, honey. But you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. It’s ok,” Dustin paused for a moment, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Slowly, he felt her shaking die down and her breath begin to even out. “Do you need anything?”

June looked up at her boyfriend, “Just stay,” she sniffed. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Well, actually I am going somewhere. With you, actually. We’re going to New York in a few days, remember?”

“Yeah,” June smiled through her remaining tears, “I’m so fucking excited.”

“Me too,” Dustin smiled back. 

“You know what, there is something I need.”

“Name it,” Dustin said, fingers weaving through June’s hair soothingly. 

“Kiss me,” June adjusted her posture so their noses were touching. 

“I can do that,” Dustin breathed before closing the small space between them. It was different from the kisses they shared in the practice room. This was gentle and slow. It was meant to heal. The kisses before had been reckless and exciting. They were meant to thrill. 

“Wow” June pulled back, stunned. 

“Wow is right. God, I love you,” Dustin brushed some hair away from her eyes. 

“I love you too. So much it’s crazy,” June kissed his cheek lightly, “By the way, you called me honey.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, like, more than once I’m pretty sure,” June looked into Dustin’s brown eyes. 

“Do you mind…?” he asked hesitantly. 

June felt her heart swell.“Nope. Not at all.” 

 

***

 

“That’s the stuff, Henderson!” Mr. Laurence shouted over the music. Dustin felt like he was on fire, like he wasn’t playing an instrument at all. He was just converting what he was feeling into music. Then, as quickly as the feeling came, it ended as Mr. Laurence gave the final cue. “Still a little bit sloppy at bar thirty-five, June. Clean it up. And I could use more sound from you at measure fifty-six, Tommy. Listen deep there,” he made a few markings in his score. “Ok, let’s go over Sing, Sing, Sing one last time before we wrap things up here,” Mr. Laurence raised his hands, “whenever you’re ready, June.”

Dustin loved any opportunity to hear June play Sing, Sing, Sing. It was her big feature song and she lived for it. Everyone in the band marvelled at her playing during the solo breaks and Dustin always felt himself glow with pride whenever he’d watch her playing out of the corner of his eye. 

But this time was different. She had made some changes. Brilliant changes, that had members of the band saying “aw yeah” at appropriate intervals. Mr. Laurence, who usually conducted with her, brought his hands down and just nodded his head to the beat. He seemed genuinely surprised and pleased. In fact, he didn’t conduct at all. He just watched, occasionally smiling, as the band kept playing. 

Dustin’s favourite part of Sing, Sing, Sing was a trumpet solo, that he partially borrowed from the great Harry James, which he played along side June. Nobody else played during those sixteen bars; it was just him and her and he felt a connection unlike anything he had ever felt before. The energy in the room was crazy, notes flying off of every surface as they brought the song to a close, June adding a final dizzying array of fills before leading the band into their final notes. 

“Well, call aunt Molly and tell her to hold supper!” Mr. Laurence exclaimed, dropping his baton on his music stand. “You guys should play like that all the time.”

“Do I need to make any changes, Sir?” June asked, slightly out of breath from playing. 

“Just the end there, make sure it doesn’t speed up. It was a bit of a race to finish line but other than that, it was good,” Mr. Laurence made a note on his score again. 

Dustin looked over at June and saw her beaming. Yeah, when Mr. Laurence said you did good, you had every right to be very proud of yourself. Dustin mouthed the word ‘amazing’ to her, making her blush, before focusing on Mr. Laurence again.

“So we got the concert tomorrow evening. Be there no later than seven so you can get changed and warm up. Formal back attire, like we discussed. We’re on at eight,” the teacher paused for a moment, scanning his students, “you’ve all worked extremely hard and have given me so much to work with. You know, I often get people telling me I’m a great band teacher, but I always end up telling them I just have great students. They make my job so easy. All I do is come in, feed their curiosity, and fuel their passion… and sometimes kick their asses,” the students chuckled at his words. “So when I sent the music co-ordinators a tape of us playing at that first competition, I knew we had a fighting chance. I expect you to practice hard before we leave and I expect absolute professionalism while we are away. That means, when you are scheduled a time to practice, you practice, and yes, I did book us a rehearsal space and practice rooms through a music conservatory that’s maybe a block away from our hotel. I heard back a month ago about our application to perform but I wanted to wait until the right moment to tell all of you,” Mr. Laurence took a step back to observe his students; all on the edge of their seats with excitement and energy. Yeah, he was a very lucky teacher. “We’re playing a forty-five minute set at Birdland. I’ll make a formal announcement tomorrow evening at the concert.” 

Dustin nearly fell off his chair, Tommy looked like he was going to faint, and June audibly gasped. They weren’t in a million years expecting something that huge. 

“You’re not pulling our leg, Sir?” Tommy called out, half expecting it to be a dream. 

“Forty-five minutes and we’re the featured band,”

“ _Holy shit!”_ Dustin exclaimed, under his breath. Birdland; that was _the_ place to make music. _The_ place to play jazz. He’d only seen pictures and heard recordings life from Birdland. He talked to the party and his mom about the place like it was this mystical land he’d never live to see. He never thought he’d end up playing his trumpet there. For people. For important people. 

“Don’t forget, seven-o-clock tomorrow at the latest!” Mr. Laurence hollered over the excitement before leaving his place in front of the band signalling the end of their final rehearsal. Dustin packed his things up as fast as he could and raced over to June. 

“June!” he cried, nearly running over a few students as he made his way over to the drum set.

“Somebody pinch me!” June threw herself at him, eyes shining with excitement. 

“Would you settle for a kiss?” 

“That would be fine too,” June giggled, Dustin kissing her firmly. 

“Can you believe it?” Dustin breathed, only pulling back far enough so he could look her in the eyes. 

“No, not at all. This is a fucking dream, Dustin. This can’t actually be happening. I mean, Birdland, it doesn’t really get much better does it? Charlie Parker, Dizzy Gillespie, Miles Davis, Thelonius Monk, Art Blakey, they all performed and recorded there. It’s hallowed ground for Gods’ sake!” June kept her arms wrapped around Dustin’s neck and she bounced on her heals with excitement. 

“And now us,” Dustin said, giving her another quick kiss before taking her hand. “C’mon we better head out or Steve’ll bite our heads off again.” 

June smiled from ear to ear, “Yeah, his little shit heads are playing at Birdland.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hand you a kleenex just in case*   
> You're welcome. xoxo
> 
> Up next: a farewell concert


	22. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. I wanted to get the vibe just right.   
> Also, I feel like this story is starting to wind down now-- maybe four or five more chapters.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!! Jazz and feelings await :)

It was the part Dustin hated most: the waiting. He was waiting for Mike and Mrs. Wheeler to arrive since they were carpooling together. He had managed to pry himself away from his mother’s fussing and was standing in front of the mirror in his room anxiously adjusting the new bow tie he had gotten from June for his birthday. Through his racing thoughts, he dimly heard Mike and Mrs. Wheeler come into the house. _Son of a bitch_ , he mentally cursed, _I’m so not ready for this. Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a—_

“Hey,” Mike interrupted his panicking by entering his room, “your mom said you were holed up in here.”

“Uh, yeah. Just, you know, getting ready…” Dustin fiddled with the cuffs of his dress shirt (also from June) nervously. 

“And freaking out,” Mike said, raising his eyebrows.

Dustin whipped his head in Mike’s direction, “I’m not freaking out, I’m just…ok, yeah I’m freaking out.” 

“Totally,” Mike came a few steps closer so he stood beside Dustin in front of the mirror. “You look great, man.”

“Thanks,” Dustin stared at himself in the mirror for a second, “I think I’m gonna hurl.”

“Jesus,” Mike’s eyes widened, “don’t hurl. You worked too hard on your damn hair to get sick now.” 

“It took me half an hour to get it like this. How Steve gets his hair so perfect, I have no idea. Farrah Fawcett hair spray, my ass,” 

“Farrah Fawcett?”

“You didn’t hear that,” Dustin mumbled, trying to hold down a stray curl. 

“Holy shit, that’s hilarious,” Mike laughed, falling down onto Dustin’s bed. “Seriously though, man, you’ll be fine. You’re always fine. What’s so different about tonight?”

“Tonight it really matters. I mean, we’re gonna be in New York in two days!”

“Ok, so have fun tonight. I know you’re nervous about playing in New York but you’ve been practicing for months. You know these songs—“

“Tunes. We call them tunes,” Dustin interrupted. 

“Ok…” Mike rolled his eyes, “You know these _tunes_ inside out and backwards and forwards again. You practice your solos for hours every day. Trust me, you know what you’re doing.”

“I wish I had your confidence,” Dustin mumbled. 

“Confidence?” Mike got up again, “Dude, you’re the _coolest_ cat in the party right now. God, all El’s been talking about is this concert and how much she likes watching the band play. Look, you just need to trust that you’ve done the work and let loose and have fun.”

Dustin turned around to face his friend, “I’ll try.”

“It’s been a rough couple of years for us. You deserve this. One hundred and ten percent, you deserve to go out there and have the time of your life,” Mike said earnestly. 

“Yeah…” Dustin’s voice trailed off, smiling nervously. 

“Dusty! Mike! We need to get going!” Mrs. Henderson called from the kitchen were she and Karen were waiting. 

“Coming!” Dustin shouted. 

“Look man, you’ll be great. More than great. Trust me,” Mike put a comforting hand on Dustin’s shoulder and handed him his trumpet case. 

 

 

The Hopper residence was alive with energy. Will couldn’t settle on a shirt and was constantly switching between his three favourites. Joyce was fixing her hair in the washroom as Hopper grumbled about having to wear formal attire.

“Do I really have to wear a damn tie?” Hopper complained loudly from the bedroom. 

“Oh come on Hop, don’t be such a kill-joy. It’s a concert, we should at least _try_ and look our best,” Joyce ran a brush through her hair and giggled. 

Hopper leaned against the washroom doorframe. “Easy for you to say, you love this kind of thing don’t you?”

“What kind of thing? Going to go see our daughter perform? Yes, I do love that kind of thing.”

“You know what I mean,” Hopper rolled his eyes. 

“I know,” Joyce adjusted his tie for him, “you look very handsome, Hop.” 

“And you…” Hopper looked his fiancé in the eyes lovingly. Man, if that lady didn’t turn him into love-sick teenager again. “Look beautiful,” he finished. 

“Thanks, Hop.” Joyce grinned, flattening his hair. They could hear June listening to Sing, Sing, Sing in her room.

“She’s come so far, Joyce. I’m really proud of her,” said Hopper. 

“She’s our daughter,” Joyce reach up to peck his lips, “and she’s worked so hard for this.”

“Are you nervous for her?”

“Are you kidding? I didn’t sleep at all last night. I think I’m more nervous than she is,” Joyce said, “c’mon, let’s help Will pick out a shirt.” 

Two doors down, El was sitting on June’s bed and June tugged at the bottom of her dress. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too short?”

“No!” El cried, bouncing on the bed with excitement. “It goes up to your knees! How long to you want it?” 

“I dunno…” another anxious tug, “maybe a bit longer.”

“I like it. I’m glad mom bought it for you,” El beamed, “you look so pretty!” 

“Thanks El,” June smiled weakly at her reflection before getting lost in the music again. “God, I always fuck this part up…” 

El listened closely to the record. “No you don’t, you sounded just like this yesterday.” 

“El, no offence, but nobody sounds like Gene Krupa. The man’s a legend,” said June, pacing anxiously around her room. 

“So are you,” El replied earnestly, “I mean it. Friends don’t lie.”

“I know,” June turned the music off, “I’m just freaking myself out. God, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I never get nervous!” 

“June,” El got up from the bed and put both hands on June’s shoulders to stop her from pacing. “You’re so good at music. You practice so hard and you love it so much, you’ll be great,” she paused, trying to remember a word she had heard Hopper use before. “You’re ta-len-ted,” El sounded out the word slowly. 

“El…” June pulled her friend into an embrace, “That means so much. Thank you. I’m…I’m really glad you’re my sister.”

“Me too,” El smiled hugging back fiercely. “You’re going to be great!”

“Thanks,” June pulled back, smiling nervously. “Oh and El, you look really pretty too. Mike’s gonna lose his shit.”

“Lose his shit,” El repeated, slightly confused. 

“Yeah, like you’re gonna knock his socks off. Make his knees weak. Drive him crazy. You know…?” June put a hand on her hip, clearly amused. 

“I know,” El giggled, “I’ve been watching MTV.”

 

 

***

 

They arrived at the concert hall far too soon for Dustin’s liking.  It was the same hall they had played in for the first and third competitions so he knew his way around already, but somehow, the fact that he knew where the washrooms were, didn’t comfort the packs of butterflies swarming around in his stomach. Steve was waiting in front of the hall as the four of them left the car. 

“There he is, the man of the hour!” Steve called, walking to meet the two families half way. 

“Hey Steve,” Dustin mumbled.

“Nervous?” Steve looked down at the teenager, “Eh, don’t be. You’re gonna be fine, man.”

“You’re going to be star, Dusty!” Claudia embraced her son as another car parked behind them. Inside was Tommy, a very well dressed man who looked every inch like his father, and a striking older girl. 

“Thanks mom,” Dustin muttered, slightly embarrassed by his mother’s public display of motherly fussing. 

“Looking sharp there Henderson,” Tommy approached his bandmate. 

“Uh, thanks man,” Dustin shifted awkwardly. 

“You must be Mrs. Henderson. I’m Tommy, second trumpet. I’ve had the pleasure of playing next to your son for the past few months,” the older boy reached out his hand. 

“Oh, Dustin talks about you all the time dear! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Mrs. Henderson smiled. 

“Oh my God, _mom!”_ Dustin groaned, “Sorry man.”

“It’s ok, Dustin. Hope you enjoy the show, Mrs. Henderson. Oh, this is my dad, Rick, and my sister, Georgia,” said Tommy taking a step back to join his family. Dustin couldn’t help but notice how Steve gaze lingered on Georgia. “Anyway, I’ll see you inside, Dustin. Enjoy the show all!” 

“Good luck!” Steve called after the older teen, though his eyes were following Georgia as she and her father made their way to the audience entrance. 

“She’s pretty,” Dustin hissed, nudging Steve. 

“You’re tellin’ me…wow,” Steve exhaled loudly, “they’re new around here huh?”

“Yeah, they came from the city after their parents divorced last year,” Dustin explained. 

“So she’s a senior then?” Steve asked.

“No, I think Tommy said she graduated three or four years ago.”

“Oh…” Steve’s eyes widened as he did the math, “so she’s like, twenty-two.”

“I guess so, how old are you?” Dustin asked as his mother, Mike, and Mrs. Wheeler got their tickets out. 

“Twenty,” Steve grimaced. 

“Ah, the older woman,” Dustin chuckled, picking up his trumpet. 

“Shut up, Henderson. And good luck,” Steve gave his friend a quick side hug. 

Dustin felt the butterflies return as he inched closer to the performer’s entrance. “Thanks, Steve,” he replied over his shoulder before following first clarinet player Luke Nickel into the hall and into the warmup room. He found a spot where not so many students stood and opened his trumpet case. Shaking himself, he started warming up, running through his major scales one after the other. Then blues scales, minor scales, arpeggios, until something took his focus away from playing.

And Dustin’s world stopped turning. Everything froze. June walked into the warm up room, drum sticks and the new cymbal Dustin had given her clutched her right hand. She was wearing a dress. It hugged and flattered her figure perfectly. Dustin knew he was staring; that he looked like some kind of a love-sick fool with his jaw hanging loose and mouth open in shock, but he didn’t care one bit. She looked so stunning, the off-the-shoulder neckline making his heart flutter. She had her red lipstick on and had her hair combed back and held into place with a simple back velvet headband. She smiled sheepishly as one of the other girls in the band payed her a compliment. God, that smile. Dustin thought his knees were going to give way underneath him as she slowly walked toward him. 

“Hey, handsome. I like your bowtie,” June’s eyes twinkled as she positively glided towards him. 

“I—uh—wow… yeah,” Dustin couldn’t find words, he was so blown away. 

“Joyce bought it for me,” June fiddled with the neckline, still self conscious about it being so revealing. “I don’t know if I like it yet, I think it shows too much. I mean, El likes it and Joyce said I—“

This time it was Dustin’s turn to interrupt June with a kiss. It was firm but yet gentle, his one hand going to her waist, keeping her close to him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Dustin pulled back and admired the soft makeup that was applied to June’s face, “you’re so beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” June blushed profusely. She was about to lean in to kiss him again when Mr. Laurence took his place in front of the band. 

“Alright guys! This is your fifteen minute call!” he shouted over the chatter. “Make sure you’re completely warmed up and ready to play!” 

June looked up at Dustin apologetically. “I better go,” she said in a low voice, “I need to adjust the kit and switch the ride cymbals. See you on stage,” 

“Hey, June?” Dustin pulled her back lightly, “you’re gonna be great. You always are.” 

“You too. Good luck,” she reached up to give a final peck before rushing off backstage, cymbal and drumstick in hand. Dustin loved how she brought the cymbal he gave her to every gig. It didn’t matter if Mr. Laurence had set up the school’s drum kit, she would always swap out the school’s ride cymbal for the one he gave her. She said it was her good luck charm. 

Dustin skimmed over his music, fingers ghosting over the valves on his trumpet. His hands were getting sweaty again and his legs were starting to shake. He checked the clock near the door, _son of a bitch, ten minutes,_ he thought, _Mike’s right, I worked too hard on my hair to throw up now. Son of a bitch. Ok, breath. Two-four time. 1…2…1…2…1…oh God why isn’t this working? Relax. Just relax._ He shook himself, pressing his horn to his lips, running a few scales up and down. _Ok, there’s the high G. I got it. Come on, loosen up. There it is._

“Jesus, keep that up and I won’t hear for a week,” Tommy approached Dustin, laughing. “C’mon, it’s time to line up.” 

 _Oh shit,_ Dustin observed his surroundings. Everyone was starting to line up. “Right,” he mumbled, tucking his music under his arm. Tommy gave him a reassuring pat on the back before taking his place in front of Dustin. 

“Five minutes, guys! Instruments down, music in your left hand, let’s go!” Mr. Laurence led them backstage, holding up his hand to signal them to wait. The band stood backstage, each student anxiously holding their breath and clutching their instruments with white knuckles, while their teacher made his way onto the stage. He would first introduce them. 

“Good evening parents, friends, family, lovers of jazz, and welcome! We’ve got a great program for all of you. As you know, I’ve had the pleasure of teaching these fine musicians all semester and while it has left me somewhat sleep deprived,” a chuckle from the audience, “I never for a second forget how lucky I am. These young professionals supply me with more joy and inspiration than any man has a right to experience. They are not a school band, they are a group of young professional musicians that have committed themselves to performing jazz music. They practice for hours ever day, as I’m sure you parents already know, and have come to every rehearsal ready to learn. So this evening I present to you, not a band comprised of students, but a band comprised of jazz musicians. We will not only be performing this set for the National Jazz Competition in New York but we will be presenting this live from Birdland. Thank you ladies and gentleman, and enjoy.” Mr. Laurence signalled the band to assume their positions. 

Dustin cleared his spit valve one last time before making his way onto the stage. He could see his mom, Mike, El (who was whispering something to mike excitedly), and Mrs. Wheeler in the third row. Will, Jack, Hopper, and Joyce sat behind them. To the left of them sat Max and Lucas and his family, Erica making a sour face when Lucas shushed her. Scanning the audience some more, he found Steve, smiling broadly, sitting behind Tommy’s dad and sister. 

Carefully, he adjusted his music stand and opened his binder to the first song, Saint James Infirmary, one of his favourites. It had a dark quality to it, odd to start a set with, but terribly effective he soon realized as Mr. Laurence cued the band. Dustin raised his trumpet nervously and drew a quivering breath. He was the first thing the audience would hear. A growling broken D minor chord leading the band into a slow dragging two-four march. After the first note, his nerves disappeared, replaced with that amazing feeling of making live music. Communicating with the other members of the band through little solos and fills. One song seemingly flowed into the next, with the audience clapping after every song and solo. All too soon, they came to the end. Mr. Laurence smiled broadly at the band and mouthed the words ‘have fun’ before he faced the audience again. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your encore for the evening. Benny Goodman’s Sing, Sing, Sing featuring June Graham on drums and Dustin Henderson on trumpet. Feel free to join us for a celebratory dinner after at Sam’s Cookhouse after the concert. Thank you all very much and enjoy!” Mr. Laurence turned to face the band again, beaming with pride. He waited a moment, the room practically vibrating with anticipation, before he cued June. 

It was electric. Better than the rehearsals. Better than Dustin had ever heard her play. The band had all their heads turned to her, smiling, as she filled the room with the iconic drum solo. There was something undeniable about her, Dustin realized, a kind of magnetic personality she brought to her playing that drew the audience in. _God, she’s incredible,_ Dustin smiled, before raising his trumpet to join the band. As was custom in their later rehearsals, Mr. Laurence didn’t conduct the song. He stood to the side and just nodded his head to the rhythm. When it came time for his trumpet solo, Dustin stood up and played better than he had ever played before. It was like he wasn’t even playing an instrument, he was just communicating. Just creating an emotion— a sensation. It finally made sense, the words Mr. Laurence always said, Jazz is a conversation. His high notes soared through the air like they were the easiest thing in the world and nothing else mattered. He forgot about the three years of stress and nightmares. About life and death and labs and monsters. All he could think about was creating music and it was magical. 

June’s final drum solo had people quite literally on their feet. Some people even danced. She brought the band in for the final few lines and the last thing the audience heard was Dustin’s brilliant high G and the sound of June’s new ride cymbal. And then it was over, the audience erupting with applause and shouts. It lasted for minutes, El jumping up and down with joy, and Mrs. Henderson wiping away tears of joy and pride. 

“That’s our girl!” Joyce cried, tears threatening to spill over as she looked up at Hopper. 

“Just look at her, she really was phenomenal wasn’t she?” Hopper smiled, putting an arm around his fiancé. 

Joyce continued clapping enthusiastically. “Absolutely phenomenal.”

From the stage, Dustin could hear Steve hooting and hollering from his seat. Mike was pumping his fist in the air while Max and Lucas set out a steady stream of ‘Wooo! Dustin! Wooo! June!’ as they clapped vigorously. Finally, Mr. Laurence took a final bow with the band. They stood for a moment yet, until the applause finally died down, and exited the stage. 

“I’ve reserved us a bunch of tables so bring your families and friends along!” Mr. Laurence shouted over the excitement. “I’d love to see you all there!”

“Dustin!” June rushed over to her boyfriend, “Dustin!” 

“June,” Dustin breathed, catching her in a running embrace. “God, you were incredible. That was beyond amazing.”

“And you! That was your best playing yet!” June exclaimed, planting small kisses all over his face. 

“I’m so proud of you, June. You have no idea.” Dustin cupped her face with his hands, kissing her gently. “Making music with you is the best damn thing ever.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” June folded herself into his embrace. 

“But we better get going if we want to find our families and get a table…” Dustin hesitated, not wanting to break the embrace to soon. 

“You’re right. God I could eat a cow,” June laughed loudly. 

“Yeah, me too,” Dustin kissed her cheek as they made their way through the sea of students and parents until they found El, waving and jumping to attracted their attention. 

“Sweetheart!” Joyce cried, now very much in tears, as June let go of Dustin’s hand approached her family. Joyce threw herself at June, practically swinging her around as she tried to contain her emotions. “Sweetheart! I’m so proud of you! So proud!” 

“Did you like it?” June smiled broadly as Joyce pulled back to look at her daughter. 

“Like it? Oh sweetheart, you were fantastic!”

“Thank you so much!” June hugged her mother again. 

“June?” Hopper’s voice broke the mother and daughter apart. “I’ve got something for you. Just a little something from me. I’m—I’m so proud of you, June, you have no conception,” Hopper felt himself get oddly emotional. The girl in front of him wasn’t a girl anymore. She was a young woman with a dazzling career ahead of her.

Carefully, he handed June an envelope. Inside was a simple white card with a picture of a drum kit on it. June felt her hands shake as she opened it to reveal a small note. 

To my special girl,

I’m so proud of you.

This is for your trip.

Enjoy every last second, you deserve it. 

I hope you realize how much we love you and how proud we are of everything you’ve achieved and overcome. 

You’re going to go so far,

love,

Dad. 

 

There was a fifty dollar bill taped to the other side. June felt her whole body shake as she read the note again and then stared at the bill. She’d never been given so much money in her entire life. She looked up at Hopper, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Thank you…” she breathed, launching herself at him. 

“Ooof!” Hopper stumbled backwards, chuckling. 

“I love you, dad.”

Silence. 

Joyce held her breath. 

Hopper pulled back slightly, stunned. 

“I…I love you too, June,” he embraced his daughter again. 

“Mom…” June pried herself from Hopper to hug Joyce again. 

“Oh, sweetheart. We love you so much. This is a dream come true for us, seeing you do what you love,” Joyce beamed.

“Congrats, June!” Will hugged his sister. “You were so great!”

“My turn!” El cried, squeezing June in a tight embrace. “Pretty and bitchin’!” 

“Thanks El, thanks Will!” June replied, overwhelmed.  

A few feet away, Mrs. Henderson was hugging her son over and over again. 

“Where’s Steve?” Dustin scanned the crowds of people around them.

“Oh, he went to go find us a table,” Mike answered, thumping Dustin’s back. “Told you, you’d be great man.” 

“Thanks, Mike. Really,” Dustin embraced his friend fiercely. 

“Alright gang, let’s get going or else Steve will eat all the food!” Hopper called out over the chatter, leading them out of the hall and across the street. 

There were already lots of people in the restaurant when they got there. It was crowded and noisy, waiters flitting around nervously as they tried to serve such a large party. 

“Hey! Over here!” Steve called, waving his arms around. 

“Hey!” Dustin called back, spotting his friend at a table near the back. Quickly they squeezed past the other tables to the long one marked reserved. 

“Congrats you two!” Steve shouted, giving both Dustin and June a hug. 

“Thanks, man. Did you like it?” Dustin asked, sitting down opposite his friend and beside his girlfriend. 

“It was great! I really liked the last song,” Steve said, “I mean, the last _tune.”_

Dustin smiled at his correction, “Thanks!” He was about to go into a more detailed analysis of how he felt the performance went, when Tommy approached their table. 

“Hey, uh, you guys mind if we join you?” he scanned the table of strangers. 

“Not at all, make yourselves comfortable,” Joyce smiled, moving her chair so Tommy’s father could sit between her and Mrs. Henderson. Steve made room so Georgia could sit beside him, while Tommy took the corner seat beside June and Dustin. 

“So you’re all done and graduated then, huh?” Steve looked at Georgia. 

“Yep, thank God.” she drank a sip of water. “Oh shit, that was yours wasn’t it?”

“Ah, no problem,” Steve grinned, “So, uh, you’re in university then or what?”

“Not yet. Took a few years to study and take more lessons,” she said. 

“Georgia here just finished auditioning for Juilliard and the Boston Conservatory,” Tommy’s father, Rick, said proudly. 

“ _Dad_ , seriously? I don’t even know if I got in yet. Probably not, I mean they only let in, like, ten singers a year,” Georgia blushed. 

“You’re a singer?” El piped up, looking down the table at Georgia excitedly. “Like Michael Jackson?” 

Georgia let out a quite chuckle, amused at the girl’s fascination. “Not quite,” she replied quietly. 

“Georgia’s an opera singer,” Tommy said, smirking at his sister’s blush. “Oh, come on Georgia, aren’t you supposed to be more of a diva?”

“I’m not a soprano. I’d don’t _do_ diva.”

“I didn’t know there are different kinds of female voices,” Steve said, eyes wide with intrigue. 

“Yeah, there’s soprano and alto I think. And there’s one in between, I forget what it’s called though…” Mike said, trying to remember what his choir teacher had said. 

“Mezzo soprano,” Georgia smiled, “That’s what I am. How do you know about voice types?”

“Oh, I’m in choir,” Mike answered, “So are Will and Jack.”

“Cool!” Georgia replied, blush fading. 

“So, what’s a mezzo soprano do?” Steve asked, admiring Georgia’s long wavy brown hair. She really was striking. High, defined cheekbones and a perfect hour glass figure. 

“Play boys, mostly,” 

Will almost spat out his water, “What?” he coughed, prompting the table to laugh. 

“I play boys. They’re called trouser roles. It’s when a mezzo soprano dresses in men’s clothing to portray a male character,” the girl explained. 

“You’re shitting me,” Lucas’ eyes widened. 

“Not even!” Georgia giggled, “I’m learning Cherobino’s arias right now and he’s a thirteen year old hormonal page boy!” 

“Jesus,” Steve raised his eyebrows, “that’s—“

“Cool!” Dustin finished for him. “Really cool!”

“Anyway, enough about me. Congrats you two! You were fantastic!” Georgia smiled at the pair across from her. 

“Thanks!” June smiled back. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Fire away.”

“I like classical music a lot too. Do you have a favourite composer?” June asked, genuinely curious. 

“Oh gosh, what a question. I guess I would have to say Mozart,” Georgia replied, “But maybe that’s just because I’m learning a lot of his music right now. How about you?”

“I like Schubert a lot,” said June. 

“He’s great,” said Georgia, “I want to sing some of his song cycles but not many woman sing them.”

June grinned, “All the more reason to sing them!” 

“What about you?” Georgia looked at Steve, “Do you have a favourite composer?”

“Me?” Steve’s eyebrows flew up, “I don’t really know much about classical music. I used to listen to it when I studied it, uh, helped me relax and concentrate. I think I listened to Bach?”

“Bach?” Mike shouted from the opposite end of the table. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Favourite composers!” Dustin shouted back. 

“Oh,” Mike lowered his voice slightly, “Yeah, I really like Bach.”

“I like Brahms,” said Will. 

Jack smiled at Will’s answer, “typical romantic. I listen to Schumann a lot.”

Erica looked up and down the table and sighed, “Nerds.”

 

 

Then Dustin’s gaze was diverted to something he’d never thought he’d see. His mother, flipping her hair, and very obviously flirting with Tommy’s dad, Rick. 

“Oh my God,” June whispered, following Dustin’s gaze. Thankfully Steve and Georgia were engrossed in their own conversation so June and Dustin were the only one’s on their side of the table aware of the flirtation. 

“Oh my God is right,” Dustin fidgeted awkwardly.

_tink tink tink_

Mr. Laurence cleared his throat loudly and stood up with his glass of wine. 

“I’d like to make a toast. To all these wonderful musicians here tonight. You were sensational tonight and I am proud to take you all to New York,” a deafening round of applause, “tonight we celebrate you. Your work and your dedication and a new chapter of your lives. Bravo!” 

“Bravo!” the table shouted, raising their glasses to Dustin and June. 

June took Dustin’s hand under the table and squeezed it. “Twenty four hours and we’ll be in New York,” she whispered in his ear. 

Dustin smiled, “I can’t wait.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm thinking of maybe adding a chapter or two that focusses on Steve and Georgia because I ended up loving them a lot more than I thought I would.   
> Thanks so much for kudos and support!   
> Onwards and upwards to a competition in New York!


	23. New York, New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys! School just got super busy out of nowhere!  
> I've been having a lot of fun researching classical and jazz artists from the 1980's... discovered Jessye Norman, who apparently was a big deal in the 80's and did some more research for the next chapter.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!! This was a lot of fun :)

The day before the band was due to leave for New York was a busy day to say the least. June soon learned that Joyce had a crippling fear of flying and that Hopper was paranoid something would happen to her in the big city. All in all, June realized, they were being protective parents. And that made her smile. 

June spent every spare minute practicing. In fact, the only thing that convinced her into not practicing through lunch was her growling stomach and the prospect of a pizza lunch with the party. She was expecting Dustin to come find her. She wasn’t expecting Stacie, Tanya, and Brittney to be standing outside of the band room. 

“Uh…hey?” June tried to sneak past them casually, but they blocked her way. 

“Hi!” Stace said brightly. Too brightly. 

June didn’t like how they were all smiling. “Whaddya want?” 

“Hold your horses, we just wanna talk,” Brittney backed away slightly,  but not enough for June to get by. 

“Is that so…” June eyed the girls suspiciously. 

“We don’t want any trouble,” said Tanya. 

“So we’ll cut right to the chase,” Stace continued, “we don’t half mind you.”

“Huh?” June wasn’t expecting a confrontation from the school’s three ‘it’ girls to go like this. In fact, given their last altercation, she was surprised they even talked to her at all. 

Tanya flipped her hair obnoxiously, “you’re not that weird,” 

“And you’re actually pretty cute,” Stace smirked, “when you’re not trying to look like a dude.”

“Your geek of a boyfriend is holding you back, though,” said Brittney, her eyes glistening with an odd sense of pride and power. 

“So we want to help,” finished Stace, applying a fresh coating of lipgloss to her already shiny lips. 

“Help?” June stared at the girls. She didn’t need help. She was doing just fine, thanks. 

“Yeah,” said Stace, “dump your butt ugly boyfriend and come be friends with us. We _love_ a good makeover. Plus, no offence, you’d make us look way better.”

“Offence taken, _bitch,”_ June swore, gasping the blinder of music under her arm with white knuckles. 

“See, that’s why we like you,” Brittney said, clearly amused, “you’re not afraid to speak your mind and you’re tough. We could use a girl like you.”

“June, you can have any guy in school if you hung out with us,” Tanya laughed, “But as it is, you’ve got a loser who can’t even fight for himself.”

June’s swallowed hard, staring down each of the girls individually. “You guys are really fucked up, you know that? What, did Troy put you up to this? Is this some kind of sick game to see if you can get me to break up with Dustin so virgin and pretty boy can get after him? You guys are really pathetic,” June pushed Stace out of the way as hard as she could, “I’d never break up with Dustin. And you know why? Because I love him.”

“Oh my God, June, we were just trying to—“

“Shut the fuck up, Stace!” June shouted, cutting the girl off. “I really hate your guts, you know that. Do me a favour and stay out of my way for the rest of the year.” June didn’t wait for any of the girls to reply. She just rounded the corner and, in her haste, ran right into Dustin. 

“Oh sorry, I—Dustin?” June looked up at the boy, stunned. Her had tears in his eyes. _Oh shit, he’s heard everything. Oh God._

“You—uh—wanna go get some lunch? It’s hot lunch pizza so there’s that…” his voice trailed off as he looked to the ground. 

“Dustin, I’m so sorry. Really, I am. Those bitches were so out of line,” June tried to make eye contact with him, but he refused. 

“But they’re right. You’re amazing, you—you shouldn’t be with a geek like me,” 

“Bullshit, Dustin. I call bullshit. And don’t you _ever_ call yourself that. You’re not a geek. You’re awesome,” said June, putting down her binder.

“You could have any guy in the school…”

“I don’t want any guy in the school,” June took both of his hands in hers. “I want you. You’re my boyfriend.”

Dustin looked up at her and felt his throat tighten and close. “You could do so much better,” he managed, voice cracking with emotion. 

“That’s not true and I don’t care. You’re my boyfriend and I love you. I don’t want anybody else. Who gives a shit what Queen Bitch and Bitchettes have to say. Who cares about pretty boy Troy and virgin James. They’re just jealous because _we’re_ having the romance of the century,” said June, reaching up to run a hand through Dustin’s locks. 

“I just—I just don’t want you to regret being with me. I mean, I am pretty much textbook loser. We… the party, I mean… we get picked on all the time for being nerds and I can’t help but feel like you deserve someone who isn’t like that. Who doesn’t get picked on because he looks weird and loves school,” Dustin squeezed June’s hands lightly. God, he loved her. Everything about her. He just had his doubts. Maybe she was better off with someone else. Someone who wouldn’t hold her back socially. 

As if reading his mind, June pulled Dustin into a hug. “You’re not a loser, Dustin,” she murmured against his chest, “you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. Ever. You gave me a new life.” 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Dustin pulled back to look into her eyes. 

“Cross my heart,” June smiled, as Dustin wiped his last remaining tears away. “Now come on, let’s go scarf down some pizza.”

 

 

It was past one in the morning when Dustin heard his super-com crackle to life. 

“Dustin?” 

A pause.

“Dustin? You still awake? Over.” 

 _June,_ Dustin jolted to attention, fumbling around in the dark. Ok, so maybe his mother was right, he needed to clean his room. _Shit,_ he cursed mentally, stubbing his tow on his trumpet case. He didn’t like how broken June’s voice sounded, his first reaction being to panic. But then he remembered: they’re gone. Her mom can’t hurt her and her dad’s dead. She wasn’t in danger, she just needed him. A nightmare, he realized, still fumbling around trying to find his super-com. 

 _Oh,_ he felt like an idiot. _It’s by my pillow._

“June!” Dustin whispered into his super-com urgently. “Are you ok? Over.”

“Did I wake you up? I’m really sorry… over,” June hesitated before ending her sentence. She didn’t really know what to say, she just missed his voice. 

“I wasn’t asleep,” he said, turning his nightlight on. He wasn’t lying. He hadn’t been asleep, in fact, he’d been lying awake worrying about what had happened that day. “You didn’t answer my question though. Are you ok? Over,”

“I’m ok. Over,”

“Wanna meet at the park? Over,” Dustin asked, knowing his mother was fast asleep. He just wasn’t sure he liked the idea of June sneaking around behind Joyce and Hopper’s back. Joyce he could deal with but Hopper; Hopper was another story. If he found out June was sneaking out to meet with him, he’d be dead meat, no questions asked. 

“Sure!” June seemed chipper already, “over.”

“Ok, I’ll meet you there in ten. Over.”

“Ok. Over.” 

The super-com crackled again as the connection faded. Carefully, as to not wake his mother, Dustin put two sodas, Nougats, his walk-man, and a blanket in his backpack. He threw a hoddie and jacket over top of his pyjama top and changed into a pair of jeans before tiptoeing his way out of the house. 

It took him five, maybe six, minutes to bike to the park. Quickly, he leaned his bike against a tree and began scanning for June. It wasn’t along before he heard the squeak of her bike coming up behind him. 

“That thing needs some oil,” Dustin said, turning around to face June. 

She stopped and rested her bike against Dustin’s. “I know but I can’t be bothered to do anything about it right now.”

“So…?” Dustin walked up to her slowly, trying to read to expression. 

“So,” June looked into his eyes and sighed, “I’m sorry about today.”

“It’s ok, I’m used to it,” Dustin tried to smile. 

“That’s the fucking point. You shouldn’t have to be used to it. It’s bullshit the way those creeps treat you and the party. I’m so sick of people getting away with shit like that. You’re an amazing person, Dustin, and I don’t get why you aren’t celebrated for that,” June sighed, shivering as the wind cut through her sweater. 

“Come here, I brought some blankets,” Dustin said, opening his backpack and unrolled two homemade blankets. He put one on the frost tipped grass and one around June. 

“Thanks,” June blushed as she felt Dustin’s arm go around her shoulders. 

He looked at her for a beat, mesmerized by her blonde hair in the moonlight. “I know what you mean, June. I get it. I’m angry too. I’m angry every time Troy makes fun of you and I can’t do anything about it. Everybody knows that if it were any one of us against any one of them, they’d win. Accept for you, that is. You’d beat the shit out of them.”

“Not quite,” June frowned, “I just say that. I couldn’t beat Troy up and frankly, even if I wanted to, he’s not worth it. None of them are.”

“That’s true. Nougat?” Dustin spilled the contents of his backpack on the grass. 

“Yeah…” June sighed contently, cuddling into Dustin’s side. “You know, this reminds of the first time I met you here.”

“Almost four months ago,” he lay back on the blanket, taking her with him. 

“Seems like a lifetime ago.”

Dustin felt his entire body tingle and get warm as June laced their fingers together. “I know,” he said, leaning over to kiss June’s cheek. 

“That was when I first fell for you,” she breathed, turning her head to face Dustin. 

“What?” 

“I know it sounds crazy but I dunno, the fact that you got up in the middle of the night to meet me. The fact that you made me feel safe and happy. That you liked John Coltrane and hot chocolate and nougat. I knew I was falling for you,” June put a hand on Dustin’s cheek, “you’re not a loser, Dustin. You’re amazing.”

Dustin couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. “So are you, June Hopper. So are you.”

 

 

***

 

 

Hopper did know June had left to meet Dustin. In fact, both Joyce and Hopper did, but neither of them could bring themselves to say anything. The way June looked when they saw her sneaking back into the house. All love-sick and smiling, they knew they had to choose their battles and, after some coaxing, Joyce convinced Hopper that this was not one of them. She’s leaving for New York tomorrow, Joyce said, let’s talk to her about boundaries when she gets back. 

 

The next morning was essentially organized chaos. El bounced around the house, asking all kind of questions like, how many people live in New York? How long is your plane ride? Are you gonna sit next to Dustin? Do you get to pick where you sit? What time is your first competition? And despite the fact that June had a thousand and one things to do, she smiled at her sister’s excitement and answered the questions as best she could. Will, on the other hand, was busy trying to calm his mother down. Joyce was hovering over everyone, making sure everything was going like clockwork while Hopper just got out of everyone’s way and rolled his eyes. And he thought _he_ was over-protective. 

Finally, June managed to get her suitcase packed and down the stairs, Joyce hovering over her with a list. 

“You have some Tylenol, in case you get a headache or get sick?” the mother’s gaze kept darting from the list to her daughter and back to the list again. 

“Yes mom. You saw me pack it up with my shampoo and hairbrush,” June tried to not roll her eyes. 

“And you have that extra sweater I put on your bed for you?”

“Yes.”

“And the rain and shine coat?”

“Yes.”

“I put a few extra pairs of underwear and socks in there and—“

“ _Mom…”_

“Joyce,” Hopper leaned against the door frame, clearly very amused. 

“Oh, Hop, did you find that old camera?” Joyce took a break from the list to look up at her fiancé.

“We already gave June the better camera to take along,” Hopper sighed, taking the clipboard out of Joyce’s hands and placing it on the counter.

“We need one for the airport though, Hop! You can’t seriously send your daughter to New York and—“

“ _Joyce,”_ Hopper cut her off, running slow circles around her back with his hand. “Remember what I said about taking it easy?”

“I am easy! I’m calm,” Joyce said, reaching for the clipboard again. 

“Joyce…” Hopper blocked her way, “Joyce. She has everything. I got the extra camera in the car. Now, let’s go before Claudia drives Dustin to walk to New York.”

“June, honey, I’m just worried and I want you to have the best time,” Joyce pulled her daughter into a hug while El and Will came bounding down the stairs. 

“It’s eleven-three-zero!” El tapped her watch urgently, “late!”

Joyce adjusted the small ‘Hawkins High School’ sign around June’s neck, “You sure you got everything, sweetheart?” 

“I’m sure,” June smiled, giving her mother a final squeeze before taking her suitcase. 

“Right, everyone in the station wagon! Let’s go!” Hopper shouted, taking a final gulp of coffee before heading outside. June was practically bouncing up and down as they drove to Dustin’s house to pick him and his mom up. Mrs. Henderson was, as Hopper suspected, taking pictures of Dustin as he struggled with his suitcase down the front steps. 

“One more, Dusty! Smile!” Claudia took a picture as Dustin turned to face her again. 

“ _Mom!”_ Dustin wined, trying to manoeuvre the suitcase so Hopper could put it beside June’s. 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Mrs. Henderson called over her shoulder as she sat down next to Joyce in the station wagon. 

“I’m sure,” Dustin answered, sitting down opposite June. It was their spot. An unspoken rule that when everyone crammed into the station wagon, the two seats facing each other at the very back were theirs. 

“Hey,” June smiled at her boyfriend sitting across from her. 

“Hi,” he smiled back, “Happy New York day.”

June undid her seatbelt so she could kiss his cheek,“Happy New York Day to you too.”

The car ride to the airport lasted far too long in June’s opinion. As much as she was learning to love her new family and sense of home, her entire being itched with a yearning to see more. To see something on a grander scale. She felt like she’d been waiting her entire life to see New York. To listen to jazz that wasn’t on a record or on a tape deck in Mr. Laurence’s office. To go to Carnegie Hall. To see the opera. The latter, she suspected, wouldn’t happen as she knew how hard tickets to the Metropolitan opera were to come by.

Once they got to the airport, June was surprised to find Mike, Lucas, Max, and Mrs. Wheeler waiting to send them off. 

“You have your passport?” Mrs. Henderson brushed a bit off cat hair off Dustin’s jacket. 

“Yes mom,” Dustin tried to not roll his eyes. 

“And you have the money I gave you?”

Dustin groaned in frustration,“you put it in my wallet yourself.” 

“Did you pack clean underwear, Dusty?” Lucas giggled, mimicking Mrs. Henderson’s high-pitched fussing. 

“ _Shut up!”_  

“Oh come on, we need to have some fun. After all, we’re not the ones going to New York,” said Mike, chuckling at his friend’s embarrassment. 

“Have fun!” El chirped, walking beside June as they made their way towards security. “Take lots of pictures to show us! And if you see Madonna or Poison get me their autographs!” 

“Will do,” June smiled at her sister, “I’m gonna miss you, El.”

“I’m going to miss you too!” El pulled June into a big hug, “A week is too long to go without a sister.”

“True,” June said, “but I’ll be back before you know it. And we can watch MTV till our eyes bug out or Hopper catches us again.”

“Awesome,” El grinned, finally pulling away from her sister. 

“Hey!” The heard a familiar voice coming towards them. “Hey! Wait!” 

“Steve!” Dustin shouted, beaming as the older boy came running towards them. 

“Had to see you shit heads off, didn’t I?” Steve panted, messing up Dustin’s curly hair. 

“What’s with…uh… the older woman?” Dustin muttered, noticing a familiar mezzo soprano standing and waiting by the airport entrance. 

“That’s nothing, that’s what it is,” Steve hissed, “Ok, no it’s not nothing but not now. I’ll tell you about it when you get home.” 

“Did you kiss her?”

“No! No, I did not kiss her, now get back to your girlfriend you dip-shit,” Steve pushed Dustin back to where the group stood again. 

“Oh you _so_ kissed her,” Dustin smirked, noticing his friend blush every so slightly. 

“Hey Steve,” June smiled at the older boy as he and Dustin joined the party again, “you didn’t have to come all this way to see us off.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I got a ride,” Steve’s blush increased. Dustin grinned. 

“Just for the record,” June went on tip-toe so she could whisper in his ear, “I like her a lot too. She’s super cool.” 

“Glad I have your approval, kid.” 

“I’m not a kid, and you’re welcome,” June gave Steve a hug before turning to face her family again. 

“I’m really gonna miss you, June,” Will said, embracing her as well, “you’re so talented, remember that.”

“Thanks Will. Really,” the girl said earnestly, “I’m really glad you’re my brother.”

Will smiled, looking her in the eye. “I’m really glad you’re my sister.”

Joyce smiled down at her children. God, she didn’t want to let June go. “Remember to watch the safety demonstration, June. If something happens—“

“Nothing’s going to happen, Joyce. Plane’s are perfectly safe,” Hopper cut off his fiancé and sighed, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“Actually, statistically speaking, more people die in car accidents per day than die in plane crashes per year,” Lucas piped up, earning him an elbow to the ribcage from Max. “What?”

Max rolled her eyes, “Really, stalker?”

“What really? I’m just trying to help.”

“Jesus, ok you guys have fun and tell us all about it! If there’s a payphone at the hotel, call us Saturday at 9:00. We’ll be at Mike’s,” said Max. 

“Will do,” Dustin answered, watching as other members of the band passed them to get through security. Mr. Laurence was waiting at the secure area. 

“I think you kids better be going,” Hopper said, looked down at his daughter. “Have an amazing time, June. I know how much this trip means to you.”

“Thanks… Dad,” June said slowly, still not quite used to saying the word. 

“I’m so proud of you,” the chief wrapped his arms around the short girl, “so proud, you have no idea. You call me the minute you guys are back from that first competition alright? I want to hear all about how my daughter stole the show.”

“Ok,” June pulled back. She felt oddly emotional and wasn’t quite sure why. 

“Sweetheart,” Joyce pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too…mom,” June smiled, noticing Dustin say the exact same thing as his mother’s hugged him for the fifth time. 

“Ok, you kids seriously better go now. I think your teacher’s waiting for you,” Hopper said, taking Joyce’s hand in his own. He needed her support. He wasn’t ready to see his girl leave just yet. He’d only just got her. 

“Bye man,” Mike gave Dustin a final hug, “like Max said, call us. And Dustin?”

“Yeah?”

Mike pulled back and looked at his best friend, “you’re gonna be amazing. Trust me.” 

 

And then somehow, through security and baggage checks, they made it on the plane. Tommy had graciously switched seats with June so she could sit beside Dustin. June fiddled with her seatbelt nervously as the plane starting taxying down the runway. 

“Hey,” Dustin reached over the armrest to take her hand, “you’re not nervously about flying are you?”

“No…” June mumbled, squeezing Dustin’s hand as the stewardess walked by to check everything one last time. “Ok, yeah a little. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so excited, Dustin, believe. So fucking excited. I don’t know why I’m acting like this.”

“I understand if flying makes you nervous. I mean, look at your mom.”

“That’s just it…” June said, voice hardly above a whisper, “Mrs. Byers… my _mom_ …I— I miss her. I miss Hopper. My _dad._ I didn’t think I’d miss them this much but I do. God, I already miss them.” 

Dustin watched as a few tears cascaded down June’s cheeks, “you love them,” he said simply. 

“Yeah,” June brushed the tears away hurriedly, “I really do.”

“Then it’s normal to miss them. I miss my mom and the party too. Even Tews,” Dustin laughed, imagining his cat skulking around the house trying to find him. 

The plane stopped moving for a moment before heading down the runway. They were taking off. 

“Shit,” June gripped Dustin’s hand tighter. 

“Hey,” Dustin put his other hand on June’s cheek so he could turn her face towards him. “Don’t look out the window, look at me. Just keep your eyes on me ok?”

“Ok,” she gulped as Dustin stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“Worst part’s almost over,” he leaned forward slightly, trying to time it perfectly so his kiss would match the exact moment the wheels of the airplane left the ground. There was a bit of a jostle and a slight wobble as Dustin closed the space between them. June sighed into the kiss, allowing her body to relax. 

“You had that all planned out didn’t you?” June smirked, kissing his cheek. 

“Since last night,” Dustin smiled, “wasn’t so bad, was it?”

June giggled, “not so bad.” 

Dustin decided right then and there that he could love all the music in the word but his favourite sound would always be her laugh and her giggle. The sound of her happiness made his heart swell. 

 

The flight wasn’t long. Two and a half hours at the most, and the pair spend most of their time (after realizing that the arm rest was adjustable) cuddling and napping. Because, as excited as they were, they were also exhausted. They hadn’t slept much the night before and they knew, as per the itinerary Mr. Laurence had handed out, that they had their first and most important competition that evening. They’d have a few hours to check in a get ready at the hotel before they’d have to be at the competition venue. 

They jolted awake when they heard the pilot announce the plane’s decent on New York though. It was like somebody had shot an electric volt through their body. 

“Oh my God!” June looked out the window, “Dustin, look! You can see it! Look, look, look! It’s Brooklyn bridge! _Holy shit!”_

“Holy shit,” Dustin repeated, stunned. He’d heard New York was huge but he never, _ever,_ imagined it to be that sprawling and insanely massive. 

“Right? Oh God, Dustin this is so amazing!” 

“Is that Time’s Square?” he pointed to something he recognized from pictures and movies. 

“I dunno, I think so,” June kept her nose glued to the window as the plane slowly came closer and closer to its destination. 

June’s mind was spinning as the plane landed with a wobbly thud. They were really in New York. She smiled from ear to ear as they gathered their luggage together quickly and made their way off the plane and into the bustling airport. Mr. Laurence gathered the group together, carefully counted heads, before leading them through the airport and onto a their tour bus. 

“Dustin, look! Carnegie Hall!” June pointed excitedly as the bus made it’s way past the famous building, before stopping. 

“Alright, this is about as far as the bus can take us. Our hotel is two blocks away so follow me. Stick _close_ and… well, enjoy,” Mr. Laurence smiled as the bus doors opened. June hardly registered finding her suitcase. All she could concentrate on was looking around. Everything was massive and bright and shining. People were everywhere. Important people, she could tell. People wear suits and high heals and fashionable clothing. 

June rooted through her backpack quickly and took out Hopper’s camera, snapping as many pictures as she could. 

“Hey,” Dustin smiled, holding his camera up. “Smile! First day in New York!” 

“Ahhh! I’m so fucking happy!” June shouted, smiling outrageously broad. 

“Want me to take a picture of you two?” Tommy asked, reaching to take Dustin’s camera from him. 

“Oh, sure man. Thanks so much!” Dustin took a few steps back with his suitcase and put an arm around June. Both were practically shaking with excitement as Tommy took the picture. 

Once everyone had gotten their suitcases back, the group began to move back past Carnegie Hall. Only this time, they could read the posters hanging by the front doors. 

“Holy shit,” Dustin breathed, staring at a poster. 

“What? Whatwhatwhat?” June asked, spinning around frantically, trying to see everything at once. 

“Look here! Mr. Laurence said we were gonna see a concert tomorrow at Carnegie Hall. He didn’t tell us we were going to see this!” Dustin pointed at the poster excitedly. 

“Wow,” Tommy murmured, clearly also in shock. “Last year we saw the symphony but this is mental. Jessye Norman, she’s like—“

“Jessye Norman?!” June cried, whipping around to face the boys, “where?”

“There!” Dustin pointed at the poster. 

“Oh my God, we’re going to _that?”_ June gasped. 

Tommy stared at the poster, flabbergasted. “Apparently. This is mental. My sister’s gonna be so jealous.”

“Jessye Norman,” June read out loud, “Strauss Last Four Songs and Schubert lieder in concert. Mr. Laurence leant me his copy of her Strauss recording.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dustin said, “it’s amazing.” 

All too soon, the pair found themselves walking away from the posters and following Mr. Laurence again. The passed the Metropolitan Opera House, which left them practically weak at the knees and a few art museums. After a few blocks, Mr. Laurence stopped in front of a hotel and did another head count. Satisfied, he lead them into the hotel lobby and got them their room keys and room mates. Dustin was staying with Tommy and Paul while June partnered up with the other two girls in the band, Lily and Clare. Lily played piano in the band and Clare played second alto saxophone. June liked the other two girls, they were both talented but, like Tommy, were more interested in classical music. In fact, Lily studied violin and was in the national youth orchestra while Clare played flute. 

June felt her body shaking with nervous energy as she towel dried her hair and gave it two sprays of Steve’s secret to success. She let the girls help her with her makeup and even allowed them to help her decide on what to wear. She didn’t want to wear her jumpsuit yet. No, that was for birdland. In the end, she decided on wearing the dress Joyce gave her again. A choice that made both Lily and Clare giggle with happiness. 

Then, she took her music folder and her drum sticks and headed out the door to the lobby. 

Dustin was already standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting and fidgeting nervously. 

“You look great,” June smiled, taking him by surprise. 

“So— so do you,” Dustin gaped, still not used to seeing her in a dress. God, she was beautiful. Radiant with excitement and joy. Her eyes danced with happiness. And the lipstick, _holy shit, that pink lipstick,_ he thought. _I gotta thank Max for giving her that when we get home._ “You look amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dustin pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend and that we’re really here.”

June smiled, resting her head against his chest for a moment. “Believe it, Buddy Bolden. We’re here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the big competition, a phone call home, and a day in New York. 
> 
> xoxoxo


	24. Gretchen am Spinrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE POST - life is crazy right now!   
> I did a lot of research for this chapter and discovered some pretty cool music along the way.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this and THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support!

When the bus stopped in front of the competition venue Dustin’s mouth dropped. It was incredible. So much more than he could have ever imagined. It was a concert hall, probably more than a hundred years old he guessed, judging by the decor and design. Mr. Laurence lead them through a maze of halls and stairs until they found a door marked “green room”. 

“Alright folks, we just gotta wait until I get the cue and then we’re on. Keep quite and deep breaths,” Mr. Laurence said, voice hardly above a whisper. 

Dustin’s entire body filled with anxiety as he heard the band before them playing. They were great. Really great. Their trumpet player had a solo that lasted over a minute and there was an alto sax solo that sounded like something straight off of a record. The program said that the band was from Washington, that they rehearsed four times a week, and went on a tour last year.

“Hey,” June snuck through the band to stand beside Dustin, “you’re gonna do fine.” 

“Uh-huh,” Dustin could feel his hands start to shake as the Washington band’s trumpet player started their next tune. 

“Don’t let them freak you out,” June carefully took hold of his shaking hand. 

“They’re so good,” Dustin mumbled, “listen to that trumpet. My God, that sounds better than anything I’ve ever played.”

At this, Tommy turned around and frowned, “dude, people don’t go to a concert to hear the record. People go to hear jazz to be surprised; to hear something new and exciting that they haven’t heard before. I know the tune these guys are playing. They’re literally just copying the record. That’s not jazz.” 

Dustin nodded. He understood what Tommy was trying to say, but it didn’t comfort him all that much. “They could still win,” he whispered. 

“Sure they could. So could the band that played an hour before them. So could we,” Tommy smiled, “that’s all part of being in a competition.”

“And we’re the underdog,” June added, “they don’t expect anything amazing from us. We can easily impress them.”

“That too,” the older boy nodded, “look man, I know you think what you’re hearing is great, but trust me, what you do is a lot greater.” 

Dustin was about to reply when Mr. Laurence turned to face them. June gave Dustin’s hand a final squeeze before going back to her place. The band before them stopped playing and there was a moment of applause. Slowly, they filed in behind Mr. Laurence and waited silently as the panel of judges took notes. Dustin looked back at June, hands still shaking, and met her gaze. ‘Love you’, June mouthed over to him as she ghosted rhythms in the air with her drum sticks. ‘Love you too’, he replied, smiling in spite of everything. She believed in him and knowing that steadied his breathing. Knowing she loved him kept his knees from shaking. Knowing they had made it this far and lived, gave him hope. He took a deep breath as they heard a man announce the band. _Next we have Hawkins High School Senior Jazz Band from Illinois. Ken Laurence director. The band is comprised of fourteen students ages fifteen to eighteen. They will be playing St. James Infirmary and Sing, Sing, Sing. Soloists are Paul Williams, Bari saxophone, June Hopper, drums, and Dustin Henderson, trumpet. Hawkins Senior Jazz Band…_

Everything happened in slow motion. Mr. Laurence took the stage as the band filed on behind him. Dustin followed Tommy to his spot and adjusted the music stand to his liking. Then he looked up.

 _Dear God._ He practically gasped, _this is insane._ There were so many people. The audience seemingly went on forever. Then the lights shifted and Dustin couldn’t make out anything past the front three rows. He took a deep breath, shaking himself slightly, before prepping his trumpet. _I’m the first thing they hear,_ Dustin thought as Mr. Laurence held his hands up to cue the band. _You got this._

At first, he felt like he was running on instinct, not exactly even sure how to hold the trumpet properly what with more than two hundred people watching him. It was muscle memory that reminded him how to breath properly, how to shake his legs out so they wouldn’t lock. How to play the opening three notes so they soared over the audience and bounced off the walls. It was instinct and a lot, a lot of passion. Because he realized, as the first notes left his trumpet, that this was what he had worked for. This was what all the hours and hours of practice meant. Playing here and making music that was so potent and important. Music that made people smile, and feel, and groove, and dance, and love so passionately they forget everything else around them. He put everything into his playing. All the of bullshit they had gone through over the past three years. All of the crap he and his friends and family had to put up with. All of the pain he felt whenever something happened to June. All the love he had for her and how her playing, her rhythm, fuelled his melody line. How it all literally culminated in this moment. This week. This dream they had for making music in New York and how it was actually coming true. 

He didn’t even register St. James Infirmary finishing. All he felt was _pure joy_ as June launched into the Sing Sing Sing drum solo. It was better than the concert. Better than the other competitions they had done. It was spectacular and frighteningly sensational in equal measure. Once again, Mr. Laurence stood to the side and merely moved his right hand slightly to the rhythm. 

June felt like she was on fire. Every fibre of her being was charged with this electric energy. It was like she was transported to another time. A time when men whore suits daly and woman wore wide trousers or A-line dresses with heals. She was part of something so special, she realized. A part of American history that made people move and sing and dance like nobody was watching. It occurred to June, as she played the rhythms under Dustin’s blazing trumpet solo, how lucky she was. 

The final notes rang out and the lights shifted back to the way they were before as the audience applauded. The applause lasted for over a minute. 

Smiling broadly, Mr. Laurence gestured to the band one last time before leading them off the stage and to the backstage area where the next band was lined up. There were two bands left to play before they announced the winners and the prizes. Mr. Laurence followed a stage hand to the back of the hall where there were seats available for them. Still buzzing from the performance, Dustin held back a moment so he could sit with a flushed and beaming June. She grabbed his hand instantaneously and plated a light kiss to his cheek as they sat down. Dustin’s leg jigged nervously as the next band played. They were good too, he noted, as a particularly good saxophone player took a solo.

And suddenly Dustin felt overwhelmed. A rush of energy hit him, possibly still from the performance, and he squeezed June’s hand lightly in an effort to calm himself. June, in turn, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be close to him, the performance high coursing through her body like wildfire. 

The next band came on and Dustin smiled, heel bobbing up and down and grooving along to the music as they played a Cab Calloway tune. He loved this music with every fibre of his being. It didn’t even matter that it was a competition anymore. He was sitting next to the girl he loved in New York listening to jazz. Life was good. 

There was a moment of silence as the judges wrote some final notes and whispered amongst themselves quietly. Finally, the man sitting in the middle rose to his feet and made his way onto the stage. 

He’d award the winners first. 

“Firstly, I’d like to thank everyone here for supporting this wonderful evening of music. You’ve heard bands from all over the country and the fine music you just heard was a product of lots of practice, time, and money.”

Applause. 

“Next, I would like to acknowledge our sponsors. If you look at the back of your program you will find a number of businesses who have made tonight happen. Please join me in thanking them.”

More applause. Dustin felt like he was going to explode with anxiety. 

“Now, without further ado… the results of tonights competition. There are two runners up for tonight: Washington State Senior Jazz Orchestra and Brownville High School Jazz Band. Congratulations!” 

Wild applause. Dustin couldn’t help but slump slightly. Sure, he didn’t expect they would place, but he had a small hope. June had been beyond fantastic, but now with the runners up announced, he knew they had lost their chance. There was no way they could place first. No way. _We’re from Hawkins,_ Dustin thought grimly. _We don’t really have a chance. Some of these other bands come from private schools. That last band was amazing, they were—_

“Congratulations Ken Laurence and the Hawkins Senior Jazz Band!” 

_What._

_Fucking what._

“Dustin!” June shook his arm fiercely, “Dustin, get up!” 

 _Oh my God,_ Dustin looked up at June’s beaming expression. _Oh. Right._ The band was moving out of their seats to follow Mr. Laurence back onto the stage where the judge presented them each with a plaque. Mr. Laurence received a trophy with their school’s name engraved on it. Dustin could feel June shaking with joy beside him and it was at that point that he realized he was still holding her hand. God, he was so proud of her. 

After shaking Mr. Laurence’s hand, the judge approached the mic again. “There must be something in the water in Hawkins…” 

Polite laughter. 

“It gives me so much pleasure to award the prize for best solo to Miss. June Hopper.” 

Wild applause. 

June held Dustin’s hand tight, frozen in place. Dustin couldn’t help but laugh at June’s stunned expression. Mr. Laurence took three steps towards them and put a hand on June’s shoulder, leading her to where the judge was standing. 

Her body literally vibrated with joy and shock. How was this even possible? She wasn’t that good. Sure, she practiced every spare minute of every day, but she couldn’t possibly be this good. She couldn’t comprehend the situation. Somehow she managed to shake the judge’s hand and grab hold of a small envelope, bowing awkwardly as Dustin smiled so hard it practically hurt. 

She was sensation. 

She was so gifted. 

She was his girlfriend and he was so proud. 

The adjudicator congratulated them once more before leading Mr. Laurence off the stage, the band following behind them. The second they got to the backstage area Dustin ran to June, embracing her so fiercely he practically lifted her off the ground. 

“June,” Dustin breathed into her hair, “June, I’m so fucking proud of you, you have no idea. You were so amazing.”

June couldn’t form words. She was too overcome. Her body shook with emotion as a few tears escaped her eyes. 

“June?” Dustin sensed something was wrong as he felt a few droplets of moisture fall onto his dress shirt. “June, love, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“M’fine,” June managed, sniffling. 

“Do you need me to do anything?” 

“No,” June held onto him tighter, “No, just hold me.” 

“I can do that,” Dustin said, running a hand through her soft, spiky hair. It was at that point that he realized her tears weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. Overwhelming joy. Something neither of them had really felt before. So Dustin held her firmly against his chest as her breathing calmed and the tears stopped flowing. Carefully, he handed his trumpet over to Mr. Laurence who was loading the instruments back onto the bus so they could be taken back to the hotel. They had two hours to themselves now before they had to meet at the hotel and go to the Jessye Norman concert. 

“Dustin, that guy over there is trying to get your attention,” June held his hand tightly. 

“Huh?”

“Over there, by the doors,” June pointed. 

Dustin followed her gaze and saw a tall greying man in an expensive looking suit. He didn’t recognize the man at first, but he felt an odd, sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“We need to get out of here,” he hissed, looking around for an escape rout. 

June gripped his hand tighter, “Why? What’s going on?” 

“I can’t explain it right now,” Dustin jumped as the man began to walk towards them, “we just need to get out of here. Back to the hotel or something.” 

“We don’t have to back at the hotel until later,” June said as Dustin tugged her through the crowds and out into the streets. 

“Shit,” he cursed, noticing the man following them. 

“Dustin, what—“

“Come on!” Dustin’s grip on June’s hand tightened again as he weaved them through the crowded streets of New York. The fear in his eyes made June’s heart beat wildly in her chest. They didn’t say anything until they had run almost three blocks and had ducked into an old used book store. 

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell that was about?” June hissed, acknowledging the cashier apologetically before Dustin tugged her to the back of the store. 

“I’m not sure. God, I haven’t seen him in _years_ and my mom never told me where he went,” Dustin panted, putting a hand on a dusty book shelf to steady himself. 

“Dustin…” June put a gentle hand on his cheek, prompting him to look down at her. “Please, just tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.”

“Don’t ask me how I know, I just have this thing— I dunno, like a gut feeling or something. ‘Cause I don’t even remember what he looks like properly, but I swear it, June. I swear that was my dad,” Dustin rested his forehead against June’s. He needed a solid reminder that she was there and they were here and it was going to be ok. 

“Your dad?” June whispered, breath fanning over his face. 

“Yeah,” Dustin closed his eyes and rapped his arms around June. “You must think I’m going crazy or something…”

June shook her head, putting her arms around Dustin’s neck. “No way. I don’t think you’re crazy. _This_ is crazy, not you.”

“I know,” Dustin sighed, “he lives in New York, I guess. Go figure.”

“Why do you think he wants to see you now?” 

“I dunno. He never sent any cards or anything. Not for my birthday, Christmas…nothing. I dunno why he’d want to see me now after all these years. He doesn’t know me from a hole in the wall. I mean, he never gave a shit about me or my mom before, why would he suddenly care enough to show up now?” Dustin’s mind spun with questions. 

“I—I don’t know…” June said quietly, shaking her head in defeat. She wished she could say something comforting like, hey, it’s going to be ok. Or hey, it’s nothing, don’t sweat it. But she couldn’t. Friends don’t lie. 

“Son of bitch, June. Why did this have to go and happen now? This was supposed to be the best trip ever. Your dream trip and now it’s all fucked up.”

June took a step closer to Dustin so there was hardly any space between them. “I’m still here. We’re still here,” she whispered. 

“I know.”

“And we fucking won, ok? We won that whole God damn competition.”

“I know.”

June sighed, “And yeah, it’s pretty fucked up but, so am I right? So let’s be fucked up together.” 

Dustin couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, “fucked up together.”

“Yeah,” June rested her head on his chest. 

“Why can’t a family just be normal. I mean, my dad left us. Your dad—“ Dustin stopped himself, running a hand through June’s hair apologetically. “Mike’s parents can’t get their shit together and Will’s dad, Jesus, he’s a real prize. ” 

“Maybe that’s why we’re friends,” said June. 

“Hmm?” Dustin felt himself relax as the warmth from June’s body spread to his. 

“The party, I mean. We’re really just a bunch of lost teenagers who never got the kind of love we were supposed to get as kids. That’s one thing that we all have in common. That’s why we’re so close. We kinda built our own family, ya know?”

Dustin processed June’s words and smiled. “Yeah, I like that. We are kinda like a makeshift family.”

“Dustin?”

“Yeah?” the boy pulled back to look at June. 

“You really were amazing today. I’ve got a major talent crush on you.”

“Do you really?” Dustin blushed.

June leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. “Majorly.”

 

***

 

They made it back to the hotel with twenty minutes to spare. Quickly, June changed into a pair of cuffed slim dress pants and a fire engine red off-the-shoulder top Joyce had bought her. She sprayed her hair a few more times and was applying a fresh coat of lipstick when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Hey,” June mumbled awkwardly as she tried to open the door and apply her lipstick at the same time.

“Hey. You almost rea— _wow.”_ Dustin stopped himself mid sentence. He’d never seen June in red before. Red lipstick, the new red shirt, and the silver earrings El had gotten her for her birthday. _Holy shit,_ Dustin thought, fully aware of the fact that he was staring like a stupid, hormonal teenager. _She looks…wow. Seriously._

“It’s too much, isn’t it. Maybe I should change into—“

“No!” Dustin practically shouted, cutting off June’s doubts. “You look amazing.”

June blushed slightly, reaching for her purse. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dustin wrapped his arms around her, “You _are_ amazing. Everything about you is amazing.”

“Quit it, you’re making me blush,” June giggled, shuffling closer to Dustin. 

“It’s cute,” he placed a feather light kiss to her forehead, “you’re beautiful.”

“You’re the best,” June sighed contently. 

The pair stayed standing together for a moment, just enjoying how they were practically folded into each other. How they literally were made for each other. All too soon though, they made their way down to the lobby again and boarded the bus again. 

Carnegie Hall was everything Dustin imagined it would be. He’d heard recordings from Carnegie Hall. Recordings like Jessye Norman singing the Four Last Songs by Strauss. Beautiful, sublime recordings that felt almost otherworldly. 

The hall itself was larger than life. Vast and enormous, it took Dustin’s breath away. They sat down in the seventeenth row, June reaching for Dustin’s hand once they settled. Within a few minutes, the lights dimmed and there was a wash of applause as _she_ walk onto the stage. Dustin had seen a few pictures of her and had, of course, listened to her recordings, but none of that had prepared him for what it would feel like to actually see her. Standing there on the stage in all her dramatic glory. 

And what a sound.

What a voice.

Dustin was lost. Transported to another world. Her voice was like liquid dark chocolate and gold. Smooth and dark but yet still shimmering. Her phrases seemingly went on forever (when did she even breath?) and the way she caressed the words made Dustin shiver with delight. It was so much better than the recording. So much better. 

Dustin decided at that point, that The Last Four Songs was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. That is, until the great soprano came back onstage for the last selection. Dustin checked his program quickly, taking note of the name of the song and the translation. Gratchen am Spinrade/Girl at the Spinning Wheel. 

And then, through some strange magic that only two instruments and a composer could create, he was transported into another world. The beginning of the song made him shiver. It was like a snake, sliding along in an unsettling and unnerving way that kind of made him dizzy. _The spinning wheel,_ he though dimly. _That’s the spinning wheel._ And then a few bass notes, like a steady rhythm almost, _oh shit, like a heartbeat. Oh wow, this is so cool._ And then, over top of that came the voice: warm and velvety, like the entire performance had been. Only this time it had an edge to it. 

 

**_Meine Ruh’ ist hin, mein Herz ist schwer / My peace is gone, my heart is heavy_ **

 

Dustin had no idea when the words meant, but it stirred something within him. Something he couldn’t quite describe. It was like the music had a hold of his heart. He saw a girl sitting at a spinning wheel, the wheeling spinning over and over and over like it was part of her. But then something distracted her, Dustin couldn’t figure out what, but the music suddenly changed. The voice sounded lighter, brighter, almost happy. _Maybe she sees someone…maybe it’s someone she loves?_ He wasn’t not sure. Then something happened, _wow, whoever this guy is, he’s bad news. He’s scaring her. He’s driving her crazy._

 

**_Mein armer Kopf ist mir verrücket, mein armer Sinn ist mir zerstückt / My poor head is crazy to me, my poor mind is torn apart._ **

 

Without realizing it, Dustin closed his eyes. He clutched the program in his hand tightly, crinkling it slightly. The song took a sudden dark left turn. _He’s bad news, but she still loves him. He’s like this slimy, creepy, dude that’s a smooth talker with bad intentions. But she still loves him._ Dustin’s toes curled and his hands fisted the program with white knuckles. 

 

**_Und seiner Rede Zauberfluß, Sein Händedruck, und ach sein Kuß / and his speaking is like magic, a touch of his hand, and oh, his kiss._ **

 

 

And Dustin didn’t need a translation to know what Kuß means. _No, don’t kiss him. God, don’t kiss him. What are you doing? Come on, snap out of it._ The spinning wheel stopped. It jerks and stutters for a moment and for a horrifying second, Dustin thought it was all over. That this guy, whoever he is, kissed the girl and now she’s gone. But then the spinning wheel started again, soft and slow at first before gaining some speed again. It’s not as fast as before though. _She’s weak._

 

 

**_Meine Ruh’ ist hin, mein Herz ist schwer / My peace is gone, my heart is heavy_ **

 

 

The music became frantic. The spinning wheel turned and turned, almost out of control. 

 

**_Und küssen ihn so wie ich wollt’, an seinen Küssen vergehen sollt’! / and to kiss him the way I desire, because of his kisses, I will die._ **

 

And the it’s over. The spinning wheel stopped and even though Dustin didn’t understand a word that was sung, he understood what had happened. The girl, whoever she was, dead.

There was a moment of silence as Dustin opened his eyes again; the final notes ringing in the air. A few tears slid down Dustin’s face as he collected himself. Then there was an eruption of applause. 

“Wasn’t that incredible?” June stood up to clap beside Dustin. 

“Yeah,” Dustin stared at the majestic soprano on stage, “that was incredible.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo!  
> Next Up: a phone call home, fluff central, and a night in New York.


	25. Non so più cosa son, cosa faccio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the fluffiest things I've ever written... so there's that.   
> Also, side note, I wasn't intending on this story being so music focussed but once I got to writing the characters more it just kind of ended up going that way. Anyway, I've tried my best to be as accurate as possible and I actually did some research as to casting/operas/music for this chapter. I've only ever casually listen to opera before, so I hope my interpretation of it doesn't come off as 'wrong'.   
> That being said, I really did enjoy listening to Mozart :) Think I may have found a new hobby.

When they got back to the hotel, it was close to ten in the evening. They filed into the hotel, still buzzing from the concert, and slowly dispersed. 

“Dustin…?” June tugged his arm gently to get his attention. 

“What? What’s going… son of a bitch,” Dustin followed June’s gaze. There, sitting in the corner of the lounge area, was his father. Dustin’s grip on June’s hand tightened as the man waved politely and stood up. It only took him a few steps (he was very tall) to approach the teenagers. 

“Dustin,” the man said firmly. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dustin took a step back, taking June with him. 

“I live here, didn’t your mother tell you?”

Dustin shook his head, “No, no she didn’t. So what, you’re stalking me now?” 

“Hardly. I’m on the board that organized your competition. I saw your name and hoped I would see you. I’m Fred, by the way,” he held out his hand to June, “and you are?”

“June,” she replied coldly, staring at his hand instead of shaking it. 

“June. Glad to see my son has found himself a girlfriend,” he paused, “I’d like to have lunch with you, Dustin, while you’re here.”

“Like hell,” Dustin spat, furious. 

“I’d like to get to know you again, Dustin. I am your father after all and the least you can do is talk to me.”

“Fine,” Dustin said, “but I’m not talking here.”

“Alright, I’ll be outside,” Fred replied swiftly.

“Stay here,” Dustin squeezed June’s hand lightly before stepping outside with his father. 

“I wanted to see you,” said Fred.

“You wanted to see me,” Dustin repeated, anger coursing through his veins. “You wanted to fucking see me. Now? Why now? Why after seven fucking years? How could you be so God damn stupid? What, did you think I’d see you and run into your arms like the perfect son you think I am and suddenly have some kind of a relationship with me? Did you _really_ think that after all these years I _wouldn’t_ freak out?” 

Silence. 

Dustin’s breathing was uneven. His entire body shook with emotion. 

“Your mother never told you anything?” 

Dustin froze at the mention of his mother. “My mom is a God damn saint. Don’t you _dare_ mention her while you’re standing here in a suit worth the money it cost her to send me here.”

“I wanted to have a relationship with you. It was her that stood in the way,” Dustin’s father pressed on, hardly raising his voice. 

“Maybe because you fucking left us!” Dustin couldn’t help but shout, “Maybe if you hadn’t deserted your family, she’d want to talk to you. Maybe if you’d been there, she’d give a shit about you. Frankly, I don’t blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with you.”

Fred sighed, frustrated. He was not prepared to have a screaming teenager on his hands. “I was trapped,” he tried to explain. 

“Trapped? _Trapped?_ In what, a marriage? A family? How is that trapped? Christ, most people dream about having a family. You get one and then run away from them. You don’t get to come up to me now, after seven years, and act like nothing’s happened!”

“I couldn’t stay in that town. I had an opportunity to further my carrier and I had to take it. Your mother was the one that didn’t want to come along. She was the one that wanted to stay back with you,” the man looked down at his son and adjusted his tie nervously. “But I’m here now. I’m still your father.”

Dustin stared at him in disbelief. “No,” he hissed, hands clenched into fists. “No. You’re not my father. And you know why? Because you weren’t fucking there. When I got beat up at school because I looked weird and came home crying, you know who was there? My mom. When Dandy, our first cat died and I cried because I was nine, you know who was there? My mom. When I was eight and was scared to go to school because Mike and I got bullied so bad, you know who I cried for? My dad. You know who was there? _Not fucking you,_ that’s who! You were’t fucking there! You weren’t there when I went to my first school dance and got rejected. You weren’t there to tell me girls are stupid at that age. My best friend’s older sister did that for you! You weren’t there when I won SIX SCIENCE FAIRS IN A ROW! You weren’t there when I got into senior jazz band and —“ he took in a breath that sounded more like a sob, “you weren’t fucking there! So no, you don’t get to stand here now and say you’re my dad, ‘cause you’re not. You’re just some guy who showed up when it was fucking convenient for him. That’s not how family works. You don’t just get to come and go as you please.” 

Another silence. 

Dimly, Dustin registered June coming to his side. She knew it wasn’t her place but she felt he needed her. He looked deathly pale, his body shaking with a mix of rage and sadness.  

“I’m sorry,” Dustin’s father said quietly, shocked at his son’s sudden outburst. “I had to make a choice.”

“Yeah, well, you made the wrong one. You left us. You know what that feels like? To be eight years old and have your mother crying herself to sleep every other night ‘cause she’s so lonely? To be ten and want nothing more than to have your dad come home and buy you a bike for your birthday? Of course you wouldn’t. You didn’t lose anything. You chose to leave because your carrier meant more to you than your own family. You know what, I hope it was worth it. I hope you got the multi-million dollar job on wall street. Just do me a favour and don’t you _dare_ make this my mom’s fault and don’t you even _think_ about calling yourself my father. None of this is my mom’s fault. She was there. She looked after me and raised me by herself when you weren’t there,” Dustin felt June take one of his hands in hers. It was a small gesture but it made him breath easier and relax. 

“I hope you realize what you’ve accomplished here,” June spat, glaring up at Dustin’s father. “Showing up unannounced like this. Dustin’s worked so hard for this all year and I’m not about to let you ruin it so please leave.” 

“I’m not about to listen to a—“

“Leave.” June repeated, wrapping an arm around Dustin. 

“He’s my son I have a right to—“

“Leave.” 

“I don’t know who you think you are but—“

“I’m his girlfriend. Nice to meet you, now _leave.”_ June pulled Dustin closer to her side, rubbing soothing circles around his back. He was still shaking, tears rapidly spilling down his face as he gasped for breath. “Look at what you’ve done to him. Don’t you think you’ve done enough? Please… just go.”

Dustin father stared down at the scene for a moment, before nodding curtly and turning on his heal. 

“Dustin…” June tried to make eye contact with him, but he kept his head bowed. He hated that he was so upset. He didn’t want June to see him like this. Christ, she’d been through so much worse. 

“June, I’m… I’m so sorry,” Dustin mumbled between gasps. 

“Hey,” June wrapped both of her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Remember what you told me? No saying sorry when it’s not your fault. This isn’t your fault.”

Dustin hiccuped and sighed as June ran a hand through his hair. “I hate him.”

“Yeah,” June wished she could hug the pain right out of him, “I hate him too.”

“It’s bullshit. Who does he think he is?”

“Shhh…” June shuffled a few millimetres closer so there was no space between them. “Who cares about him. You’ve got an amazing life right here and now. You’ve got me, this trip, the party, and so much talent it’s crazy. You don’t need him so don’t let him get to you.”

“I just—“ Dustin lifted up his head and looked down at his girlfriend. He didn’t even bother to wipe his tears. He just gazed at her, stunned at how soft her features were. How wide and caring her eyes were. How her own eyes shawn with tears of sympathy and pain. God, he loved her so much. She made everything better. “I just really love you, June,” he finished. 

“Good,” June rose to her tip toes so she could press a firm kiss to his lips, “cause I love you too.”   

 

 

***

 

 

“You really like her don’t you?” Tommy glanced down at the younger teen as they walked down the street. 

“I love her,” Dustin stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, “Aren’t you a little, I dunno, young for that?”

“Jesus,” Dustin muttered, “I wish people would stop saying that. Steve says it all the time too.”

“Hey, I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just, you’re freshmans and man, when I was a freshman, I sure wasn’t thinking about falling in love.”

“What were you thinking about?” asked Dustin. 

Tommy chucked, kicking a empty burger box out of the way. “Music mostly… and getting laid.”

“Oh,” Dustin blushed a deep shade of red, “it’s not like that with June and I.”

“Hey, I get that. Don’t rush into something you’re not ready for, man. I totally respect that. Hell, you’re more mature than half the guys I know as seniors.”

“Ok,” Dustin said, “than if I’m so mature, why is it weird that I love June?”

“I didn’t say it was weird,” Tommy ran a hand through his hair, “it’s just different, is all. Not many fifteen year olds are in serious relationships like you.” 

“June makes me happy,” Dustin looked at the senior seriously, “with all this bullshit with my dad, her being here made everything okay.”

Tommy nodded, understanding, “You guys got the real deal, huh?” 

“I think so. I just…” Dustin didn’t quite know how to say it, “I just want to make her as happy as she makes me. That’s why I wanna take her out and treat her to something really special tomorrow.”

“So… dinner?” 

“Yeah, dinner,” Dustin looked into store windows as they walked by, “maybe pizza.”

“Pizza?”

“Yeah, pizza. She really likes pizza.”

“Ooookay. Well, there’s this pizza bistro off broadway that’s really popular and kinda upscale. You’d probably need to get reservations though,” said Tommy. 

Dustin raised his eyebrows hopefully, “Do you know where it is?” 

“Sure it’s, like, five minutes away from here.”

Dustin didn’t respond. 

“Do you, uh, wanna check it out?” Tommy tried to figure out what was distracting his friend. 

Again no response. 

“What’s up man? You got cold feet all of a sudden or—“ Tommy followed Dustin’s gaze, “Wow.”

There was a clothing store a few feet away from them. Dustin’s gaze fell on a particular dress in the window display. Simple red cotton with a black trim and black collar, it had that kind of vintage 1950’s vibe, in that it was A-line and knee length. 

“She’d look beautiful in that,” Dustin’s voice was practically a whisper. 

“You think she’d like it?” 

“I think she’d love it.”

“So— wow, wait! What’re you doing, man?” Tommy cried, following Dustin into the store. 

And so two very awkward looking boys found themselves in store for ladies formal wear. One of the cashiers smirked, clearly amused, as they shuffled their way through the store. 

“Do you see it anywhere?” Dustin hissed, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. 

“Over there,” Tommy pointed, “by the changing rooms.”

“Oh,” Dustin rushed over to rack of dresses. 

Seeing the boys’ confusion and lack of knowledge, the cashier approached them. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah!” Dustin cried, voice cracking slightly as he was taken by surprise. 

The cashier smiled, “looking for a gift?”

“For my girlfriend, yeah…uh… I like, I mean, she’d like this dress, but she’s not here—I mean, she’s here but not, like, _here…_ so it’s kinda a surprise…” Dustin rambled, his face heating up fiercely. _Holy shit, get a grip,_ he cursed himself mentally. _This lady probably thinks you’re some kind of freak._

“He’s looking for a surprise present for his girlfriend and he thinks she’d like that dress in the window. This one,” Tommy explained, smirking as he took one of the dresses from the rack. 

“Yeah… that,” Dustin mumbled. 

“Do you know what size she is?” the cashier asked.

Silence. Dustin shifted his wait awkwardly. He had no idea. 

The cashier furrowed her brow, “Ok, do you have a ballpark idea?”

 _Like, ten? How do girls sizes even work? Large?_ Dustin was starting to panic. What if he bought the wrong size. What if he got something too big and she got offended? Then something occurred to him. The picture…he had a picture in his wallet. The one of them after their first competition. The one Jonathan took outside of the hall. It was the night June had said ‘I love you’ for the first time and it meant literally _everything_ to Dustin. He’d keep that picture forever, he realized, as he opened his wallet.

“Here,” he took out the picture to show the cashier, “that’s her.”

“Oh, okay,” she nodded, examining the picture quickly. “She’s very lovely.”

Dustin blushed, fidgeting nervously. “Yeah, she’s awesome.”

“Okay, so I’d say a twelve. Maybe a fourteen…” the cashier held up one of the dresses. “Yes, a fourteen would be perfect. And it comes with a belt, so if it’s a little big, she can always pull the belt a little tighter.” 

“Right,” Dustin said, trying to appear like he understood. 

The cashier took the dress and made her way to the desk. 

“Hey, do you even know how much it costs?” Tommy hissed, as they followed the cashier. 

“It’s on sale for thirty dollars,” said Dustin. 

“ _Thirty dollars?”_

“Yeah, and my mom gave me fifty to spend on whatever I wanted, so…”

“Right, okay, it’s your money. Also, you’re probably the best boyfriend on the planet right now, just so you know,” Tommy smiled. Yeah, he was really impressed. The kid was fifteen and was more committed and sincere than half the adults he knew. Hell, he could teach his dad a few things about romance.  

And so the two teens found themselves leaving a ladies boutique with a pink box and high hopes. Tommy showed Dustin the pizza bistro off broadway (an awkward reservation was made by Dustin, who was thrown off by the dim lighting and candles) and Tommy learned more about his new friend’s taste in music. He liked swing a lot, and was starting to like bop a lot more, though he still preferred Louis Armstrong to Miles Davis. Tommy told him more about his love for orchestra and how he wanted to one day play with the L.A Philharmonic. 

Then, Tommy couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as Dustin let himself into June’s hotel room. _Sly dog,_ Tommy smirked. The fact that June had given Dustin one of her hotel keys amused Tommy to no end. _Yeah, they’re serious._

Carefully, Dustin put the pink box under the bed he assumed was June’s (he recognized her pyjamas) and left a small note with it. All he had to do was hope the next day would all go according to plan. All he wanted was to take June out on a proper date. An adult date. A date that meant he wanted to be with her for the long haul, not just a high school thing. 

He had just closed the door when June rounded the corner with the two other girls in the band. 

“Hey!” June chirped, smiling broadly. “Mr. Laurence says we all need to get changed into our fanciest stuff and meet him downstairs in twenty. Says he has a surprise for us. Oh—shit—was I supposed to meet you here or something? Are you waiting for me?”

“No, nonono!” Dustin exclaimed, suddenly horribly nervous, “I…uh… I was just trying to, umm, find my suit jacket. I thought you maybe had it in your room, but I didn’t see it so…”

“Okay…?” June raised an eyebrow, not believing her boyfriend at all. 

Dustin, in turn, eyed June’s parcel suspiciously. “Did you buy something?”

“No!” she said quickly. Maybe a little too quick. Dustin didn’t buy her words either. God, they were both horrible at this. 

“Right, well, we…uh… better get ready I guess,” Tommy said, a blush creeping up to the tips of his ears when he noticed Clare’s gaze linger on him. Yeah, she was cute. In a shy kind of way that most flutists are. 

“Yeah,” Dustin agreed, nodding at June stiffly before rushing off with Tommy.

“Smooth move,” Tommy hissed as they rounded the corner. 

“At least I’m not the one blushing like a middle school kid.”

“Fuck,” Tommy cursed, “I don’t come from the Steve Harrington school of wooing ladies.”

“It’s the hair,” said Dustin, opening the door to their room. 

“Yeah, definitely.”

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes later, Dustin found himself in the hotel lobby, dressed in his performance suit. He waited for June by the stairs, nervously playing his the collar of his shirt. 

Chuckling, June wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Hey handsome,” she breathed, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. 

“Hey, stunner,” Dustin flushed, turning around so he could put his arms around her too. She was wearing her black dress again. The one Joyce had bought her before they left. God, he could see her in that every day and he wouldn’t get sick of it. She looked so beautiful in it. Especially with the bright pink lipstick and earrings. She had changed something though. Something was different. 

Oh. _Oh. Her hair,_ Dustin made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a hiccup.  It was soft and pulled back with a small, bright pink headband. It wasn’t spiky or harsh. It was romantic and _Jesus,_ Dustin realized, _she didn’t have any product in it. It must be so soft._ And then he couldn’t help but reach out a hand to touch it every so slightly. He could have melted on the spot. It was like silk. 

June sighed, leaning into his touch, “the girls made me me do it.”

“I love it,” Dustin smiled, lost in the moment. “Not that I didn’t love your hair before but, this—“ he ran his fingers through it again, “this is great. You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks…” June smiled and shuffled a little closer to him. 

They were completely lost in each other. Dustin marvelled at how soft and beautiful her hair was. How he could run his hand through it and it would come back normal. Sometimes, he’d muss around with her hair (a thing that always seemed to happen when they kissed) and his hands would come back a little sticky from the hairspray and products she used. And June understood because the same thing would happen to her since Dustin insisted on using Steve’s secret hairspray. 

They were about to lean in for a kiss when Mr. Laurence came bounding down the stairs in a full tux. He was smiling and giddy like a school girl. They’d never seen him so excited. 

“On to the bus!” he cried, waving a handful of tickets in the air. 

On the bus they went. 

And they were not expecting to stop in front of the Metropolitan Opera. 

“No way,” June breathed, gripping Dustin’s hand tighter as Mr. Laurence handed out their tickets. 

 

Second balcony

row 1

seat 32 

Le Nozze di Figaro by W.A Mozart

 

“How did he manage this?” Dustin vibrated with excitement. He looked over at June’s ticket and smiled even wider when he saw they were sitting together. 

“Dunno,” June said, “But I’m so fucking excited. I’ve never been to an opera before!”

“Neither have I. I’ve listened to a bunch of recordings though. I like Mozart,” said Dustin. 

“Me too, he’s wicked. He was super young too, when he wrote this stuff. I think he was, like, twenty when he wrote this opera.” 

“Jesus,” Dustin’s eyes widened as they exited the bus. “That’s crazy.”

The short journey to and through the opera house felt like a dream. There was this kind of silent acknowledgement that this was something special. Because both Dustin and June understood that people could say what they wanted but really, only the best of the best singers sung here. This was kind of it. Once you’ve sung here, you can say you’ve done it. They knew how long and how hard it was to train and to learn this kind of art form and this place was the crowning jewel of performance venues. They knew, sitting down in their seats, that this was pretty much the hardest thing you can possibly sing in the best place ever to sing it. 

Once they settled in their seats, Dustin took June’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Man, he was excited. He couldn’t stop looking around. Even the hall itself was huge and impressive. 

“Figaro sounds like a real dick,” June said, reading the summary quickly. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Dustin agreed, thought he was still more focussed on his surroundings than the program in his other hand. “I can’t wait to hear Kathleen—“

Lights dimmed. 

“ _Oh my God,”_ June whispered excitedly as the overture started. 

The curtains parted and the stage flooded with drama. The one thing Dustin wasn’t expecting was for to be so, well, theatrical. It was like a play with music. Simply divine music. Music that suited each character and each situation perfectly. 

June turned out to be so right about the guy named Figaro. Dustin didn’t like him one bit. He was slimy and nasty and manipulative and disgustingly charming. He did however _love_ the young teenager boy, Cherubino. He was hilarious and fantastic and made them all laugh. And even though it took place hundreds of years ago, the song about hormones and coming-of-age was so relatable. God, he felt for Cherubino. Yeah, girls are weird. Non so piu cosa son, cosa faccio, Cherubino sang nervously. _I don’t know what I’m doing half the time, either,_ Dustin thought as the teenage boy sat with his legs swinging off the edge of the stage. _I totally understand your pain._

June, on the other hand, was in raptures over another character. She had a somewhat darker voice. More powerful and not as light as the others. And she sang this one song, all alone on the stage, that had these long lines that went on forever (something about Porge Amore) that made June squeeze Dustin’s hand in an effort to keep her emotions at bay. It didn’t work very well though, as June found herself sniffling by the end of the song. Yeah, Countess, love sucks sometimes. But you’re right, it’s worth it.

The other thing that surprised Dustin was just how entertaining the whole production was. It was like a burst of colour and light. And it was about things that he totally understood. Love, betrayal, hormones, risk…really, it was like one of El’s many soaps. Only with music and singers who could hit notes that seemed almost impossible.  

When the final curtain call came, both Dustin and June were in raptures. It had been everything they had hoped for and then some. June clapped extra hard when her favourite character, the countess, came to bow and Dustin gave an extra “whoop!” when Cherubino took a quirky little bow. 

“I loved him! He was hilarious!” Dustin shouted over the applause. 

June nodded in agreement, “Yeah, she’s amazing!”

“She?” Dustin looked down at June in shock before staring back at the stage. No, that wasn’t a girl. Cherubino was a boy. He had to be. A teenage boy that acted just like he had not two years ago. The way he walked, the way he sat, he had to be a boy. 

“Look!” June held up her program and pointed to a particular picture of a woman. 

 

Cherubino - Frederica von Stade

 

“Holy shit,” Dustin gaped, his gaze darting from the picture of the woman to the boy on stage. “That’s crazy! I totally believed her!” 

“Right? That’s good acting,” June smiled from ear to ear as the entire cast bowed together again.

Dustin didn’t reply. Really, he couldn’t. He was too overwhelmed by everything. They’d won the most important competition, June had won an award, they’d been Carnegie hall and they had just watched an opera. 

Tomorrow, they had the entire day and evening off. They’d have time to call home and Dustin would be able to set his plan into action. His first real, adult date with June. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO   
> Next up: DATE NIGHT. xoxo


	26. L.O.V.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the long awaited "date night" chapter.  
> Sorry it took so long- I ended up making it a LOT longer than I had anticipated.   
> FLUFF - I repeat - FLUFF awaits! So much fluff it's absolutely ridiculous.  
> That being said, I love these guys and this chapter was such fun to write.  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, this story is starting to wind down. I have a few plot points I want to hit yet, but I don't know for how long I'm gonna keep this going. We shall see!  
> If nothing else, I'll keep posting some one-shots :)  
> LOVE comments and support - makes me smile and write more! xoxo

Dustin stood in the hallway for a moment. He was oddly nervous, not sure what to say or how to go about putting his plan into action. It was supposed to seem spontaneous; spontaneous was romantic, right? God, he didn’t have a clue. He was running on instinct and at that moment his instincts were being crushed by teenage nervousness. He shifted his weight anxiously and tried to come up with some kind of dialogue. 

One thing remained constant though. He knew he loved her. That was why he was so nervous. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted so badly for June to be happy and realize how beautiful and special she was. He wanted to sweep her off her feet with a kind or romantic ease he only saw when Mike held El. He wondered briefly if Mike’s inner monologue was a jumbled and clustered as his currently was. Did Mike get this nervous when he planned something for El? Sure, he’d call and ask the party for advice, but in the end, he always did the right thing. 

Dustin took out his wallet and opened it to the picture of him and June. 

That moment had been so special, so perfect. Her smile was so broad and so very bright, it made him smile involuntarily. She loved him too, he knew that. She said it all the time. Dustin usually said it first, but he understood why. He knew there was a part of her that was still scared, still unsure of their relationship. She needed to hear him say it first before she said it. 

But he loved her. So much he sometimes felt like he would burst from the sheer amount of life and love coursing through his body. And it wasn’t teenage love. They’d been through too much for it to be just another teen romance. This was something else entirely. Very much like El and Mike, like Max and Lucas, like Will and Jack, they were in it for keeps. This was serious in a way that wasn’t typical of most fifteen year olds, but it made sense to them. After fighting for their lives, it only made sense to love has fiercely has they had fought. To love and passionately as they could. There was a sense of mortality. This kind of silent understanding that yes, things had calmed down, but there was _something_ out there. They weren’t completely safe and they knew that. So it only made sense to love as totally and completely as they could because they didn’t know what would happen the next day. 

 _I love her so much_ , Dustin tucked his wallet back in his pocket and knocked on the door to June’s room. 

He heard feet scampering over to the door. 

Only June walked like that. Always darting and excited. 

“Hey!” June beamed, opening the door. “What do ya wanna do today? The girls went shopping and I don’t really want to do that so I thought maybe we could have a day?” 

“Sure… yeah, sounds—uh— perfect…” Dustin found himself unable to form words. Even in a hotel bath robe and bits of continental breakfast croissant stuck to her face, June was fabulous. 

“You ok? You seem a bit tense,” June eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. She didn’t like how rigid and anxious he seemed. 

“I’m fine!” The words came out faster and louder than he had anticipated. _Smooth move, idiot. Come on, you planned this all in advance. Don’t fuck it up._

“Okay…?” June didn’t know what to make of the situation. Dustin didn’t normally act so weird around her. 

Dustin shook himself lightly, hoping to gain a shred of confidence. “I wanna take you out tonight,” he said as firmly as he could. 

“Out, like… a date?” 

“Yeah, like a date. A real date. I —uh— I left something for you under your bed and I thought I’d come pick you up later tonight, say —um— around seven?” Dustin looked at her hopefully. Her eyes were wide and shawn with a mix of confusion and excitement. 

June couldn’t help but giggle at Dustin’s awkward shifting. “That sounds perfect, Mr. Darcy.” 

“Mr. Darcy?” Dustin raised an eyebrow. 

“You know, from Pride and Prejudice?” 

“Yeah, I know who you’re talking about. Isn’t he also kind of a dick?” Dustin asked. 

“Only a little, but the rest of the time he’s the most romantic guy a girl could ask for,” June explained, reaching out to hold Dustin’s hand gingerly. 

“My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on,” Dustin tried to remember the words as best he could. He’d read it a few dozen time, sure, but that was a few months ago when they had to read it for school and he become obsessed with it. Reading it over and over for almost three weeks until he finally put it aside and went back to The Hobbit. 

June stood motionless, stunned. Firstly, she’d never realized he’d read the book so thoroughly and secondly, it was surly the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her. “Seven o-clock?” She whispered, looking him in the eyes. 

“Seven o-clock,” he kissed her hand lightly before closing the door again. 

Wow. 

June felt like she was floating. 

Seven o-clock. That left her two hours to shower and, right, that _thing_ he left under the bed. 

Slowly, June made her way over to her bed and went down on her knees. Sure enough, there was a bright pink box sitting in the darkness. Carefully, she pulled the box out and read the small note attached to the box. Dustin’s hand writing was awful, but she could tell he’d made an effort.

 

7:00, be my date in New York

Thinking of you always,

Dustin.

 

A few tears fell from her eyes as she read the note over and over. _How did I get so fucking lucky,_ she brushed the tears away hurriedly. She didn’t have time for her emotions to get in the way now. Dustin did all this for her and wanted to look just right. Do her make up, hair, and really put in an effort. Puffy, red, eyes weren’t part of that plan. 

Carefully, she opened the box, gasping audibly when she saw what was inside. 

An absolutely stunning red dress. The red dress she’d seen the day before in the shop window when she’d gone shopping with the girls. Completely overwhelmed, she stood up, taking the dress with her and laid it out on her bed. 

How did he know her size? That she’d love the style so much? That it was the perfect shade of red and that the black trim gave it that extra edge she loved? That it would match the red lipstick her mom had given her? God, it was all so perfect and it made June feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. 

Minutes turned into hours as Dustin rushed around his hotel room like a lunatic. Really, he was overreacting again, but nothing in world would calm him down. He put on the new dress shirt June had gotten him for his birthday and his black dress pants. Then, looking in the mirror, he thought about his hair. How he had admired June’s hair when it was soft and natural and maybe, just maybe, if he didn’t put any product in his own, it would have the same effect on her and her hair had on him. 

At the same time, June jabbed herself in the eye twice, trying to apply mascara. She was horrible at it, but after two tries, she finally got it, smiling weakly at her reflection. The bath robe was a little bit too small (so much for one size fits all) and she hated how she lacked the poise that some of the other girls had in spades. But this wasn’t the time for self doubt, she shook herself, undoing the bathrobe. She stared at her reflection for a second, blinking rapidly. What did Dustin see in her? She didn’t understand it. 

Before she could dig herself further into the hole of insecurity, she spun around and stepped into the red dress. It felt luxurious. Expensive and classy, hitting her just right around the hips and bust. The belt aided in taking in the waist just that little bit more. As she suspected, her lipstick matched the red of the dress perfectly. 

She checked her watch: six forty-five. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

June jumped in shock, not expecting Dustin for another fifteen minutes. 

“Hey! It’s me, Lisa! Wanna let me in? I left my key in the room!” Her roommate shouted from the hall. 

 _Oh, thank God._ June sighed in relief and opened the door. 

“Holy hell, you look great! Where are you off to?” Lisa grinned, looking her bandmate up and down. 

“Dustin’s taking me out,” June blushed to match her dress. “He bought me this,” she couldn’t help but spin once. 

Lisa nodded approvingly, “Very nice. Dustin’s got good taste.” 

“I know,” June looked at herself in the mirror again. She liked what she saw. 

“What are you gonna do about shoes?” Lisa came up behind her. 

“Shoes?” June asked, “I thought I’d just wear my old flats and—“

“Oh no,” Lisa interrupted with a laugh. “If you’re going out, you gotta wear heals. Here…” she opened her suitcase to retrieve a pair of two inch black heals. Sensible but flattering. “Borrow theses.”

“I can’d do that!” June’s eyes widened as Lisa put the shoes in front of her feet. “I don’t even know how to walk in them!”

“I’ll teach you. When’s lover-boy coming to get you?”

“Fifteen minutes…” June felt her stomach fill with butterflies and nervous energy. 

“Ok, so not much time. Whatever, give it a shot. Come on, walk a few steps,” Lisa encouraged the younger teen. 

“Jesus Christ,” June swore under her breath as she put her right foot forward. Then her left foot. Then her right foot again. Okay, this wasn’t so bad. She could do this. She didn’t feel _that_ far off the ground and the heels were blocky enough that she didn’t lose her balance. 

“Look at you, all grown up,” Lisa smirked. “Do me a favour though hmm?”

June looked up at her friend, “Sure. What’s up?”

“Next time you see Dustin’s buddy Tommy, tell him I say hi. Actually tell him I’m single and then tell him I say hi.”

“Will do,” June chuckled. Lisa was boy crazy. She thought it was cute, though. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

June froze. 

“I’ll hide in the washroom,” Lisa winked at the girl, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

And then she was gone and June felt herself float toward the door. She hesitated for a moment, still unsure about her appearance and the shoes. She still felt like herself but it was just different. She wasn’t used to wearing something so showy and flattering. Something that actually fit her and accentuated her shape. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened the door. 

Dustin’s mouth dropped. June swayed on the spot. Neither spoke; too engrossed in each other to think about words. 

Dustin was wearing the shirt she had bought him and _holy hell_ , if she didn’t think he looked handsome as could be. His hair was soft and loose, like it had been that night when they danced in the loft in the barn. When he had gone the extra mile just to make her smile and forget. He was so handsome in that moment. So brave and so bold. He smiled, a shy kind of smile that made June giggle. _I love him so much,_ she blushed under his gaze. 

When she giggled, Dustin thought his heart would burst. It was like champagne bubbles and pure joy. And she looked so beautiful. So beautiful, Dustin couldn’t take his eyes off her. He knew he was staring and he knew his mouth was hanging open like some kind of a pubescent teenage boy, but hell, he was a pubescent teenage boy and man, June was stunning. The way the dress cinched in her waist and the way the skirt flared out at the sides, made Dustin’s knees weak. The black high heels made his heart flutter. He literally had to hold onto the door frame to keep himself from falling. _I love her so much,_ he held out his hand to her. 

“You look…” Dustin wanted to pick the right word, “Sensational.” 

June leaned forward to plant a feather light kiss on his cheek. “You look so handsome, boyfriend.”

They looked each other in the eyes and blushed. 

“You got your drum sticks?” Dustin held out an empty book bag. 

“My sticks?” June looked up at her boyfriend, confused. 

“Yeah. You should definitely bring them. Definitely.” 

June released his hand and fetched her drum sticks from her suitcase. “What’ve you all got planned, Buddy Bolden?”

“You’ll see,” Dustin grinned, taking her hand again. 

Smiling, the pair made there way down to the lobby and out onto the busy streets of New York. Dustin held June’s hand tighter as he lead them through the crowds or people. They weren’t used to so many people, so much movement, so many lights, so much _everything_ really. It was so opposite from what they knew in Hawkins and it thrilled them to no end. Of course, they loved there home, but this, this was spectacular. This was the dream. 

They stopped every one in a while to share a glance, a smile, or a kiss. A very nice German tourist offered to take their picture in Times Square. The man had walked back a few steps, holding Dustin’s camera steady, as June folded herself into Dustin’s embrace, kissing him firmly as the camera flashed. Yeah, that was a keeper. Dustin grinned, thanking the man profusely, before they continued on until they stopped in front of a small lounge. 

 

Paul’s Jazz Lounge

Every Friday open stage

7:30 sign up

 

 

Dustin checked his watched: 7:25. Just in time. June stared up at him, wide eyed. 

“Dustin I can’t… we can’t… you’re not seriously…?” June was at a loss for words. 

“Yeah, why not? Gotta start somewhere, right?” Dustin gripped her hand excitedly. His palms were sweating and his pulse was racing but he knew they had to try it. He had to go through with it. 

“You kids got any I.D on you?” a short, portly man in a black suit asked the pair at the door. 

“Uh—we’re not drinking,” Dustin’s eyes widened, “we’re here to sign up and play?” 

“You kids play?” the man eyed the pair suspiciously. It was’t every day two teenagers came up to the joint and asked for stage time. 

“Yeah,” Dustin tried to sound as confident as he could, “we’re here from Hawkins Illinois for the International Jazz Competition.” 

“Right,” the man stepped aside so the teenagers could enter. “You kids won, didn’t you. I heard ‘bout that. Ken’s kids right?”

“Yeah!” June said brightly, taking in the room. It was dim and filled with smoke and the smell of hard alcohol, but it felt right. It felt like she was meant to be there. 

“Alright, well, how ‘bout you kids sit yourselves down and I get ya a coke or somethin’? I’m Paul by the way,” the owner held out his hand to Dustin, shaking the boy’s hand vigorously. “Any friend of Kenny’s is a friend of mine. I’ll put you kids down for the next set. That sound cool? We’ve got Ben Fellows on keys, Peter Rogers on alto saxophone and Stan Carlton on bass. I’ll put you kids in with them.” 

“Stan Carlton? _The_ Stan Carlton?” June stared up at Paul. Stan Carlton was one of _the_ upright bass players around.

“Sure is,” Paul chuckled at the pair’s matching shocked expressions. “Stan and I go way back. Used to play in a trio together for a while before he made it big. He comes ‘round and plays here all the time.” 

“Holy shit,” Dustin couldn’t help but curse, noticing the famous bass player sitting a table near the stage. He was with the other musicians they were signed up with. Professionals, Dustin realized. Not amateurs. He suddenly felt nervous again. 

“Don’t worry, kid. You’ll be fine. Let me get you those drinks,” Paul gave the pair a reassuring smile. 

And so, with Dustin’s hand firmly linked with June’s, the couple sat down at a table near their chosen band-mates. Paul came by shortly after with two glasses of coke and went up onto the stage to announce the first group. 

Dustin loved how the group didn’t even know each other properly. They were just four local musicians who came down to the lounge to have a conversation through melody and improvisation. He loved how the trombone player would laugh whenever the drummer played a particularly interest fill and how the saxophone player would mimic the pianist’s improvisations. He was beginning to understand it more and more, this thing called jazz. It was so exciting, watching live music just _happen_ so spontaneously and so passionately. They played a few songs he knew but they sounded so much different from the way he was used to hearing them. And he loved that. He loved the idea that it would be different every time depending on improvisation and reaction. How the musicians would play off of each other. 

But then it was over and the band left the stage. 

Oh right. _Oh right._ It was their turn. Taking a deep breath, Dustin opened his trumpet case and began ghosting his fingers over the valves, trying to remember how to play. The room was crowded, every table full and every chair taken. They had a full house and Christ, Dustin was nervous. Those other guys had been so good and on top of it all, Stan Carlton was playing with them. _The_ Stan Carlton who’d won two grammies and was worth a fortune. 

“Hey, kid.” Dustin jumped slightly as Stan adjusted his bass behind him on the stage. 

“H—hi,” Dustin managed, hands shaking. 

“Don’t sweat it, just have fun. That’s what this all about after all. We’re all here to play some tunes and have a good time,” the bass player smiled. 

Dustin forced himself to smile back as June adjusted the drum kit to her liking and smoothed her dress. “Right. I’ve just—we’ve just never done this kind of thing before. Open mic thing, I mean,” he confessed quietly. 

“That’s fine,” Stan played a few notes on his bass to check his tuning, “Everyone’s gotta start somewhere and the beauty of stuff like this is anything can happen. Any tune, any fill, and rhythm… everything goes, man. That’s what makes jazz so unique. It’s that conversation between the musicians. That ability to listen and respond through music. Trust me, all ya gotta do it relax and listen.” 

Dustin wanted to reply but Paul, the owner, came back onto the stage and introduced them. Dustin felt himself tense as he read out his own name. The audience clapped as Paul exited the small stage again. 

And it was at the moment that Dustin realized he no literally no idea how this worked. How did open mic work? How did they pick a tune? 

“What ya wanna play, kid?” Peter Rogers, the alto sax player beside him, asked. 

“Me?” Dustin looked at Peter and then at June.

“Yeah, you. You wanna play a blues or swing or what?” Peter adjusted his mouth piece. 

“I—uh—  I was thinking maybe…” Dustin panicked, looking at June for help. 

She smiled, reassuringly and leaned forward on the stool so she could talk into her mic. “Why not a slow drag in two, four. Blues, St. James Infirmary.” 

The band nodded in response, clearly happy with her choice. 

“Right so, St. James Infirmary,” Dustin smiled, trying to remember how Mr. Laurence would count in the band.  “1..2…1..2..1…” 

And then Dustin began to play. Those simple first three notes flowing out of his trumpet like liquid gold. 

The rest was like a dream. They played three songs, one of which Dustin didn’t know so he copied the sax player as best as he could. It felt so amazing, playing music that was so spontaneous. The bass would play one idea and then June would respond with another. Peter would chuckle and play a few notes in response, prompting Dustin to play something completely different again. It was like magic, how the music just happened like a conversation. And before they knew it, they were done. They’d played four tunes and got a very generous round of applause. 

“You kids play pretty good,” Stan said, smiling as the pair packed up their things. “You’ve got a lot of potential.”

“Oh wow,” June put her drumsticks in Dustin’s star wars book bag. “Thank you so much!”

“Yeah,” Dustin looked up at the bass player, “thank you!”

“No problem, kid. You guys keep practicing and maybe we’ll see y’all ‘round here again some time. Best of luck to ya,” he raised his glass to them before they made to leave the lounge. 

Still giddy off the performance high, Dustin reached into his pocket for the small map Tommy had drawn for him. Right, they weren’t far from the restaurant, only a few blocks really. So Dustin smiled down at June once more and lead her through the maze of streets and people, holding her hand tightly in his so they wouldn’t get separated. 

“That was so amazing, Dustin,” June stopped him for a second so she could reach up and give him a light kiss. Even though her feet were starting to hurt from the high heels, she enjoyed the fact that with them on, she didn’t have to reach so far to kiss him. 

“I know,” Dustin sighed happily, “pretty surreal, huh?”

June embraced him fiercely, “More than surreal. Incredible.”

“I’m glad,” the boy felt his heart hammer in his chest when he smelled June’s vanilla perfume. He’d never known her to wear perfume before but holding her close, he was pleasantly surprised by this new addition to her ensemble. 

“Thank you, Dustin, for everything.”

“No problem,” Dustin breathed into her soft hair, “I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“I am. So happy,” June smiled and Dustin could feel her expression again his chest. “I’m also super hungry.” 

Dustin laughed, pulling back to look at the girl. “Yeah, me too. Come on,” he took June’s hand again and lead her down the busy street. 

After two blocks and a lot of picture taking, Dustin stopped in front of the pizza bistro Tommy and him had made reservations at the day before. Not quite sure how to go about it, Dustin inched his way to the front counter, June shuffling in a few steps behind him. 

“Hi…” Dustin looked up at the waiter, “Reservation for two under Henderson?”

The waiter looked down at the pair and grinned, highly amused, “Henderson?”

Dustin adjusted his shirt collar nervously, “Yes sir, I made the reservations yesterday.” 

The waiter looked down at a list and then back at Dustin again, “Right this way,” he took two menus from the side table and lead the pair past a few candle lit tables to a table right by the window. It was perfect. They could see the busy streets of New York right beside them as the dim light from the candle illuminated their faces. 

“Can I get you anything to drink, to start?” the waiter smiled down at the couple. 

Dustin looked over the drink menu quickly, “Apple cider?” he looked at June hopefully. 

“That’s great,” June responded, holding Dustin’s hand under the table. It wasn’t champagne, but it was something. It was special. 

“And a cheese pizza to split,” Dustin didn’t even look at the menu. He just knew; that’s what he had told her that night in the loft. Cheese pizza and champagne in New York after a gig. That was what had made he smile then and it was making her smile again. 

The waiter nodded politely, wrote down their order, and left. 

Dustin looked at June and smiled that shy little smile that made her blush feverishly. For a while, they didn’t say anything. They just enjoyed being together, alone, in New York, watching the cars and people go by outside. 

“I can’t believe you had this all planned out,” June finally broke the silence. 

“Tommy helped me,” Dustin replied. 

June gave his hand a squeeze under the table, “Yeah, but you had it all in your head. You did this all for me.”

“Because you’re everything to me,” Dustin said simply as the waiter came back with a pan of pizza and two glasses of sparkling cider. 

“Thank you,” June breathed, tears of gratitude threatening to spill over. Hilariously, the waiter nodded, thinking June’s words had been for him, and walked away again. There was a moment of hesitation before both June and Dustin erupted in a fit of laughter. 

“Did you see his face?” Dustin howled, earning a few pointed glances from other customers. 

“That was too good!” June laughed picking up her glass of cider. 

“Wait!” Dustin stopped her from drinking. Carefully, he picked up his own glass and held it millimetres away from June’s. “Here’s looking at you, kid.” 

“Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time,” June whispered, winking playfully as Dustin clicked their glasses together. They locked eyes before taking a sip and putting their glasses down with a soft thud. 

“Gladly,” Dustin leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to June’s lips prompting her to grip Dustin’s hand tighter. Her stomach did an odd swoop, and her heart fluttered with excitement. She felt warm and tingly all over as Dustin chased her mouth for a second, lighter kiss. 

“Wow,” June voiced Dustin’s feelings perfectly as they separated. 

“I’m hungry,” Dustin chuckled, separating a piece of pizza from the pan. 

June couldn’t reply, too wrapped up in the moment. She smiled softly and took a piece for herself. The pizza was, as she suspected, fantastic and Dustin found himself silently thanking himself for picking a girl that actually _ate_ on dates. In so many movies he saw women picking at salad on dates instead of actually enjoying their food and eating like they normally would. He found himself falling for this short, blonde-haired girl sitting across from him all over again. 

They ate the entire pizza and laughed at the fact that both of them ended up with sauce on their faces. June, laughing that slightly obnoxious laugh that Dustin loved so much, re-applied her lipstick carefully and drank the last of her cider. After a few minutes of bickering, she finally let Dustin pay for the meal and they left hand in hand, Dustin leaving his remaining twenty dollars on the table. 

Sighing contently, June looked around herself. The lights from all the bars, clubs, shows, and stores were so bright. People in suits and haute couture dresses walked by. It was everything she dreamed it would be and then some. A part of her was homesick but another part of her felt alive with possibility. This was what she had worked so hard for. This was it. 

“June…” Dustin tugged her arm gently, “Look.”

Dustin pointed across the street at a sign. Outside an old music store there was a sign that said:

 

Every Friday: Swing Night

$15 tickets 

 

“Seriously?” June stared at the sign in disbelief.  

“Come on!” Dustin grinned, pulling her by the hand until they stood right in front of the sign. “Huh…” he looked around, confused. They could hear music, but they couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. The store itself was closed but the music (June smiled, it was definitely Cab Calloway) was coming from somewhere close by. 

“Hey!” June exclaimed, watching a couple walked down a flight of stairs and into a cellar. “I think it’s down there!”

“Yeah!” Dustin ran ahead to check. Sure enough, when he looked down the stairs there was a door through which he could see couples dancing. “Would you do me the honour?” He held out his arm, blushing profusely at his choice of words. 

“I’d be delighted,” June grinned, looping her arm around his own. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as he lead her down the stairs and opening the door for her. 

It was a burst of light and colour. 

Dresses of all kinds, flaring and fluttering out as the women spun. 

Men dressed in suits and shining black dress shoes. 

And the band, oh the glorious band, played from the back of the room. The music hit her like a wall of sound. 

“Tickets?” A voice broke her daze. A lady in a bright pink dress looked down at the pair and smiled. 

“Oh!” Dustin took out his wallet nervously, “we were hoping to buy two!” 

The woman rummaged in her dress pocket for a second, “you’re lucky” she said, taking out two tickets. “We’ve only got four left.” 

“How much for two?” Dustin asked. 

“Thirty,” the woman said, holding out her hand. 

“Shit,” Dustin looked in his wallet grimly. He forgot about the fact that he had payed for their dinner. He’d spend the rest of the money his mother had given him on dinner. Of course, he still had his own money that he had saved, but that was supposed to be for his own souvenirs and food. Hesitantly, he grasped a few bills and smiled at June. 

“No,” June put a hand over his wallet. “You’ve done enough. Let me,” she took a few bills out from her purse and gave them to the woman. 

“How old are you both?” she asked. She had a pleasant, sing-song-like voice. 

“We’re fifteen,” Dustin answered firmly. 

“Well how about this. I let you both in as students. Fifteen dollars for both,” she smiled. 

“Really?” June beamed, handing her a ten and five dollar bill. 

“You two have yourselves a great time. Refreshments are on the table by the band. We close at midnight.”

Dustin looked up at the woman, joy virtually radiating off of him. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” he cried before June pulled him onto the dance floor. 

“Thank you!” June shouted over her shoulder. 

And then they realized they had no idea how to dance. Dancing in a middle school gym was one thing. That was awkwardly swaying and doing the funky chicken. This was something completely different. The couples around them looked like the actually knew what they were doing and they were good at it. _Really_ good at it, Dustin noticed. 

“I—uh—I have n—no idea how to do this…” Dustin felt his cheeks heat up. 

June grinned up at him, “my mom taught me once.” 

“Your _mom?”_ Dustin was shocked. 

“Yeah,” June took both of Dustin’s hands in her own. “She used to belong to a bunch of dancing clubs when I was little, you know, before…” June paused, collecting herself. “Anyway, she showed me how to do a few steps and I kinda, I dunno, kept it up.”

“Go figure,” Dustin looked her in the eyes. 

“Yeah, go figure,” June flushed under his gaze. “Anyway, you should probably look at my feet for a bit.” 

Dustin shook himself, “Right. So what do I do?” 

“Ok,” she held his hands firmly, “when I kick my leg out”— she kicked her right foot— “you take your left foot back,” — Dustin wobbled for a second and adjusted his feet. “Ok, now when I take my right foot back,” — she stepped back — “you kick your left foot out.” 

“Oh!” Dustin finally understood, “so it’s, like, alternating kicking.” 

“Yeah!” June smiled, demonstrating the step on her own. 

“Okay, cool, I get it,” he took her hands again and combined his movements with hers. 

“That’s it!” June cried happily, “you’re a natural.” 

They practiced the move for a few minutes, getting the feel for moving to the music. They weren’t quite on the dance floor with the others; a little bit over to the side so that they could go at their own pace, but it was still wonderful. Dustin laughed as June planted a kiss on his cheek while they danced. 

“Ok,” June panted slightly, “now we box step. That’s easy… you just…right foot back, then left foot over, right foot again…and then left foot, together!” she demonstrated slowly. 

“Okay…” Dustin followed her movements as best he could.

“You’ve got it,” June watched him, “and then from there we can do a simple step-touch,” she took his hands again as he watched her feet move. 

“Like this?” Dustin moved his feet to match June’s. 

“Exactly,” she said, looking up at him again. 

“So…” Dustin looked around the room, “wanna dance?”

June smoothed her dress carefully before taking his hand, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

It felt like they were floating. Moving effortlessly to the music. Sure, they weren’t perfect. They stumbled, stepped on each other’s feet a few times, and giggled at their clumsiness, but they felt transported. It felt like nothing bad had ever happened to them. They could just dance and forget. 

And Dustin felt himself fall in love all over again as he watched June dance in front of him. She was so radiant, so filled with life, it made his heart sing. 

Suddenly, the music changed. A striking man in a fine black suit went onto the stage as the band began to play L.O.V.E. Grinning from ear to ear, Dustin watched as June’s face went from joy to pure happiness. He tried to follow her feet as best as he could and soon the pair were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Unafraid of anything and having the time of their lives. Out of the corner of his eye, Dustin watched how a neighbouring couple moved so that the woman spun in a circle. _Ok, right,_ Dustin watched more carefully, _that doesn’t seem to hard. Just—_ he took a careful step back, gave June a kind of look, and pulled her arm up over them so she could spin. _Holy shit,_ Dustin couldn’t stop smiling as the skirt of June’s dress flared out to the sides, _how did I get this lucky?_

“You’re beautiful,” Dustin breathed, pulling June close to his body after she spun around again. 

 

**_L, is for the way you look at me. O, is for the only one I see. V, is very very extraordinary, E is, even more than anyone that you adore._ **

 

“You’re incredible,” June looked up into Dustin’s eyes. They shawn with a kind of love and joy that made her heart swell. 

 

**_And love, is all that I can give to you. Love, is more than just a game for two. Tow, in love can make it. Take my heart, and please don’t break it. Love, was made for me and you._ **

 

Dustin couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful and so _there,_ he couldn’t believe his luck. He remembered, months ago, when they were hiding in the bar loft. When everything was so messed up and so confused. When he had to pretend this moment for her just to make her smile. When playing live music in a jazz club in New York was just a story he had come up with. When going for pizza and dancing were just words he had said to make June feel better. 

But in that moment they were living it. Everything made sense. 

At one point they took a break to drink some juice and eat a few snacks. They even found someone willing to take their picture in front of the band and room of dancers. Then the music shifted as the singer left the stage. There was a moment of short applause as the singer exited and the band moved on to the next tune. _Oh,_ Dustin’s heart raced, _my sweet embraceable you._

“I think they’re playing your song,” Dustin murmured, wrapping his arms around June. 

“Mhmm,” June hummed happily against his chest. They were pressed together, swaying slightly to the slow music, so there was hardly a millimetre between them.

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,” Dustin quoted Mr. Darcy as best he could. 

June pulled back ever so slightly to look up at him. “I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone,” she said, eyes fixed on his own.  

“You read Lord of the Rings,” Dustin gushed, reaching down to kiss June. 

It really was perfect. The music swirling around them. The emotions coursing through their bodies. They swayed together as their lips moved. 

Hesitantly, Dustin pulled back to look at June. He was about to kiss her again when the music ended. The band leader faced the dancers and took a bow. “Alright ladies and gents, that’s all we’ve got for tonight. Thank you all for coming and we’ll see you next Friday!” 

Dustin checked his watch: twelve o-clock. _Jesus, how did it get midnight?_

“I read it two weeks ago,” June said as they made their way back to the coat wrack. “Lord of the Rings, I mean.”

“Oh,” Dustin helped her into her coat, “Right. Yeah, it’s great. Did you like it?” 

“The Hobbit is far superior.”

“Totally!” Dustin cried in agreement. _Finally, someone who gets it._

“Not saying Lord of the Rings is crappy, it’s amazing, it’s just not as good,” June explained herself. 

“Oh man, I totally get what you mean. You’ve been saving up that quote though haven’t you?” 

June couldn’t help but blush again as Dustin took her hand. “Yeah. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you I’d read them. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well consider me surprised,” Dustin helped her up the stairs again. He could tell she was starting to struggle with her shoes. “You’re kinda like the Arwen to my Aragorn.”

“I can deal with that,” June smirked, shivering slightly. “How far is it back to the hotel?”

“Fifteen minutes, I think,” Dustin looked around, “We should take a cab. I think we’ve got enough change between us.”

Nodding, June followed Dustin to a yellow taxi waiting by the side of the road. They hardly registered the drive back to the hotel, too high off the evening to pay much attention to anything. When they arrived in front of the hotel, Dustin thanked the driver kindly and gave him the remainder of their change. 

They made their way up to the room slowly, not wanting the evening to end. It had been so perfect, so completely romantic and wonderful, June didn’t want to leave Dustin’s side. She wanted to stay in his arms, if only for a few more hours, but she knew the girls would be in her room. Tommy, surely, would be in Dustin’s room. 

Sighing, Dustin opening the door to his room. It was empty. The other bed, Tommy’s bed, was empty. Carefully, Dustin pulled June into the room with him and turned on the lamp, beside which was a note. 

 

 

Spending the night with Lisa. 

Thank me later, Tommy.

 

June looked over Dustin’s shoulder and read the note as well. Smiling, she closed the door to the room and took her jacket off. 

“Guess that means we’re—“ 

 _Holy shit,_ June practically gasped as Dustin pressed his lips against her own in a kiss so passionate, so desperate, she had to put her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Her knees buckled under the intensity of the kiss. 

That kiss lead to another. And another. And another. And soon they were kissing frantically, tongues meeting in an altogether different kind of dance. Their lips slanted as Dustin pushed June against the wall lightly, wanting to feel more, but not sure how to go about it. It was dangerous territory, he realized, as June ran her hands through his hair. They were alone in a room for the first time in a long time and even though every sensible bone in Dustin’s body told him to stop, he just couldn’t. Not when June was tugging his hair and helping him shrug off his suit jacket. 

June let out an involuntary groan as Dustin ghosted his hands over her waist, stopping at her ribcage. She wanted him to keep going but she didn’t know how to prompt him. _Screw it,_ June thought as she took her hands off Dustin and tried to pull down the zipper to her dress. 

Realizing what June was trying to do, Dustin pulled back. “You—you sure?” He was suddenly very nervous. June had been his first kiss. Christ, he didn’t know _anything_ beyond what they had previously done and this, this was very uncharted territory. 

“I’m sure,” June breathed, struggling a bit. “Can you just— shit, sorry,” June cursed, getting stuck somewhere down the zipper. 

“Oh… _Oh!”_ Dustin felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what June was asking. _I can do this. Just calm down. Calm—oh my God,_ Dustin stopped panicking as he felt June’s skin under his palm. He helped glide the zipper down her back and hesitated as June turned to face him again. Not knowing where he should look, Dustin locked eyes with her as she shimmied out of the dress, leaving her in a simple black slip. 

Feeling slightly over-dressed, Dustin undid the first button on his dress shirt, June helping him with the rest. There was a moment of inexperienced nervousness as he let the shirt drop to the floor. 

The sight of June in her black slip made Dustin’s knees go weak. _Holy, wow, oh my God,_ his mind spun. Slowly, June closed the distance between them and kissed him again, re-igniting the fire. And oh, when Dustin put his arms around her, he realized her slip was silk, and nothing else mattered accept her and him. They exchanged passionate, heated kisses, forgetting their nerves as they tumbled onto Dustin’s bed, him on top of her. Dustin put his arms on either side of June’s head, careful not to crush her. 

After a few more kisses, one more heated than the next, Dustin pulled back. 

“This ok?” he looked at her, trying to read her expression. She was flushed, hair mussed and spiky, but she was smiling. 

“Yeah,” she replied, voice hardly above a whisper. She was in heaven. The way Dustin was touching her, all soft and careful, it made her feel so special and loved. It felt amazing. 

“Brilliant,” he practically groaned as he dove down to place kisses against her neck. June arched her back, completely overwhelmed, which prompted Dustin to hold her waist tighter. Somewhere in haze of kisses and caresses, Dustin lost his dress pants, leaving them both in their underwear. Hilariously (June would notice this later)  Dustin still had his star wars themed socks on. God, June just wanted to keep going. To feel more of whatever she was feeling. But she knew it had to stop— this had to stop before they couldn’t control themselves anymore. 

“Dustin,” his name escaped her mouth as more of a moan than the whisper she intended. 

“Hmm?” Dustin hummed, placing a few light kisses against her neck. “I know, we should probably stop.” 

“Maybe,” she arched her back again as he found that spot between her shoulder and collar bone. “I mean, yeah.”

“Okay,” Dustin pulled back only slightly, head still hazy from all the kisses. “Sorry, I—uh— I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” 

June felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze, “It’s okay,” she kissed his cheek tenderly. “This is perfect. This whole night as been… perfect. I just wanted to tell you something.” 

“Okay…” Dustin shifted his weight so he was lying on his side again and not on top of her. She shifted to face him. 

Slowly, she put both of her hands on Dustin’s face. “Dustin, I—“ she swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. “I want you to know— I mean, I need to tell you— shit, what I’m trying to say is… I love you. I really, really, love you. More than anything else in the world. I know I don’t say it enough and I know you’re usually the one who says it first and I’m sorry that’s it’s been like that but you gotta know that I’ve always loved you. And now, after this, after tonight, after being with you and experiencing all of _this,”_ she felt Dustin wrap an arm around her waist as she closed the space between them with a firm kiss. “I think I’m _in_ love with you. No—“ another kiss “I _know_ I’m in love with you. Completely.” 

Dustin watched how her eyes filled with tears of joy and pressed her even closer to his body. “I’ve been in love with you since that first competition. Since you said you loved me, I’ve been _in love_ with you, June. Completely.” 

“Dustin, I—“ but she couldn’t find the words. Instead, she cut herself off by kissing him again, this time with the same passion as before. 

 _Sweet Jesus_ , Dustin wanted nothing more than to keep going. When would they get another opportunity like this? An empty hotel room with just the two of them. No parents, no siblings, no super-coms coming to life with demands to go to the arcade. 

“June,” Dustin breathed, pulling back a few millimetres.

“I know,” June chased his lips for another light kiss. “We can’t. It’s… too soon,” she chose her words carefully. 

“Yeah,” Dustin sighed, enjoying the feel of her silk slip under his palm. “I want to, though,” he admitted, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“I want to, too,” June closed her eyes as he placed a kiss to her forehead. She loved when he did that. It made her feel safe and loved. “But we shouldn’t.” 

“I know,” Dustin hugged her close to him and pulled the covers over them both. “We’ll know when it’s right.” 

“Mhmm,” June hummed, resting her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. “I love you, Dustin,” she murmured. 

“I love you too, June,” he whispered back, wrapping both arms around her. He wanted to keep talking, tell her about the time he almost got expelled for using the school’s science equipment during recess in sixth grade, but they fell asleep before he could get the words out. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be fluffy... :)


	27. Running for the Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so after all that FLUFF... this chapter is DRAMA central.   
> I tried not to leave it at too bad of a cliff hanger, but still...  
> THANK YOU all SO MUCH for the lovely comments and feedback. I love hearing from y'all!!

Dustin woke up first the next morning, warm and ridiculously content like Tews when she lay in a sun beam. It was still early, the sun just barely shining through the curtained windows. The night before came back to him as he gazed down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He panicked for a split second when he noticed their state of partial undress (a blush creeping to his cheeks when he noticed he was still wearing his star wars print socks) but he calmed down when he remembered their decision. It was the right decision, he realized, because the mere thought of having gone through with _that_ made his body fill with worry and anxiety. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the fact that the strap on June’s slip had fallen limply to side of her arm. Or the fact that he could feel her warmth seeping through the silk of her slip. His hand rested on her hip, just at the edge of where he slip ended and he once again felt himself blush. Their legs were tangled together and her one arm was tucked under her head while the other was rapped around his torso. It felt strangely intimate, he realized, and he revelled in it. It was luxurious and warm and welcome and sweet Jesus, he loved her so much he thought he would fairly burst. He was so happy and so _lucky,_ he realized, that he had such a talented and beautiful girl with him. So _there_ and in his arms. And he remember with blistering clarity, as June stroked the skin just above his hip in her sleep, that he didn’t have a shirt on. June’s small gesture prompted his skin to erupt with goosebumps. _Damn_ , if hormones weren’t dangerous things.  

Smiling down at her, Dustin planted a feather light kiss to her forehead that rested under his chin and against his chest. The gesture prompted June to stir slightly and mumble something as slowly woke up. 

“Y-sno…” June mumbled incoherently, burrowing her face beneath his chest and pillow. 

“Hmm?” Dustin hummed against her hair. 

“You…” she yawned, “snore.” 

Dustin felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Oh, shit…sorry,” he mumbled. 

“S’fine,” June replied, giggling against his chest. “I’m pretty sure I do too.”

“I didn’t notice,” said Dustin. 

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying being there together. Not having anyone breathing down their neck. Not having Hopper (even though Dustin thought the cop was awesome) casting warning glances at them. They were truly alone and in love. 

“Time is it?” June mumbled, not wanting to move. 

Dustin shifted slightly so he could check the clock on the table beside him. “Seven-fifteen,” he replied, borrowing back beneath the covers. 

“As much as I wanna stay here,” June kissed the juncture between Dustin’s collar bone and neck, making him shudder slightly. She secretly _loved_ the effect she had on him. “I don’t wanna spend my time in New York here.”

“What, you don’t like being in bed with me?” Dustin raised an eyebrow mockingly. 

“Shut up,” she pecked his lips lightly, “You know what I mean.”

“I—“ he chased her lips with another kiss, “know—“ another kiss, “what you mean.” 

“Keep that up and we’ll never leave,” June flushed as Dustin’s hand went to adjust the shoulder strap of her slip. 

They locked eyes for a second, that intense feeling from the night before coursing through their veins again. 

 _No,_ Dustin kissed her forehead lightly before pulling back, _it’s too soon. She said it’s too soon,_ he rationalized even though he couldn’t help but love the way June’s body felt pressed up against his own. He knew that if he didn’t stop now they wouldn’t be able to later. He looked at June and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed her face hardening with a kind of determination. She trying to convince herself of the same thing. _Not now_ , she backed away from Dustin slowly, already missing his arm around her waist. 

“We should go get some breakfast,” Dustin said, swinging his legs out of the bed. 

“Yeah—um…okay,” June did the same, only she took the light duvet along with her, wrapping it around her body. She felt oddly exposed in the light of day. 

“Oh… shit, right…” Dustin realized June’s problem. She didn’t have a change of clothes and she couldn’t exactly go back to her room what with Lisa and Tommy probably doing _that_ as they spoke. “Here,” he rummaged through his suitcase for a moment and took out a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt. His mother always overpacked and it was a habit Dustin apparently inherited from her. 

“Thanks…” June blushed in embarrassment, pressing the duvet close to her body as she shuffled over to Dustin’s side of the bed. 

“Hey,” Dustin noticed her concern and stood up to face her, “Hey. You’re beautiful, okay? I think this,” he put his hand on June’s waist, “is beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” June breathed, placing a soft kiss to his lips. How he always knew just what to say, she had no idea. Sure, sometimes he was a loudmouth, Lucas was right, and sure, maybe he got a little over-excited and hyper sometimes, but so did she. They made each other happy. 

 

After June got changed and sprayed her hair up in the washroom _(Farrah Fawcett? What the fuck,_ she giggled _)_ they made their way to breakfast. The pair spent the rest of the day sight seeing and taking pictures of each other before they had to meet back at the hotel. Apparently they were invited to an album release party. Winning the competition resulted in a lot of perks, Mr. Laurence explained, and that was one of them. They dressed in their semi-formal wear, June in a pair of slim back pants and red blouse and Dustin in an orange dress shirt and jeans. _Oh man,_ June blushed feverishly, _orange is_ _so_ _his colour._

They took the tour bus to a small club off broadway where Mr. Laurence seemed to know everyone carrying an instrument. They watched the band play, blown away by the sheer talent and magnitude of the performance, and spent the rest of the evening making small talk with the various people in the room. Dustin found himself talking to a fellow trumpet player about mutes while June excused herself to get a coke from the bar. 

It was at that point that Dustin noticed how far away he was from June. He saw a man talking to her at the bar and shivered involuntarily. Something wasn’t right, he could feel it. Like how Mike could just _sense_ when something wasn’t right with El. Quickly, he apologized to the trumpet player he had been talking to, and directed his attention to the man talking to June. He didn’t like how close he was to her. He didn’t like that June kept walking away, only to have the man come closer.  

“June!” Dustin cried, panicking as he tried to make his way across the crowded room. The man had June corner. She had her back pressed against the wall. “ _June!”_ He shoved a shorter man aside, trying desperately to get to her as fast as he could. 

June’s body shook with fear. This man, whoever he was, made he feel uncomfortable and intimidated. She felt herself shrink and cower under his gaze. A kind of fear blazed through her unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Sure, her mother had scared her and her father, when she was little, had been demanding and frightening but this was different. This made June’s breath come out in gasps. Her eyes darted in every direction, trying to find a way out. There had to be an exit rout, she pressed her back against the wall in fear. No, there was no way out. The man had her cornered and nobody was paying them any attention. The music was too loud, nobody would hear her. She could feel his breath on her face— stale and laced with vodka, it made her stomach lurch. _Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ she panicked, trying to slip past him. The man laughed, that kind of laugh that reminded her of Billie and Troy and all those men that craved power and control. Before June could move, he put both hands on either side of her body, trapping her there. She knew what he wanted and it made her sick to her stomach. 

As soon as the man put a hand on her, she screamed, her voice muffled by the music and his hand over her mouth. This couldn’t be happening, she felt her body freeze with dread. 

And suddenly, in a last minute attempt to protect herself, she put both hands on the man’s chest and tried to push him away. 

Dustin continued shouting June’s name as he pushed his way through the crowds. He saw the way the man had her trapped against the wall and his heart hammered in his chest. _No, no, no! Son of a bitch,_ he cursed mentally, practically throwing someone aside. 

“June!” he shouted, now only a few feet away. 

And then he saw it. June put both her hands on the man’s chest and pushed him back. Only, it wasn’t the force of her hands that made him fall, it was something else. He saw it: a kind of silver blast of light that came from June’s hands and caused the man to convulse, before dropping to the floor. 

“Holy shit!” Dustin made it to June’s side, panting. “Are you ok? What happened? What— oh my God,” he stopped rambling when he saw’s the man’s wide eyes staring up at them. 

“Dustin…” June’s voice shook, “I think— I think I killed him. I—I don’t know what happened, I j—just freaked and _oh God…”_

“Ok…” Dustin glanced around the room. People were starting to notice what had happened. “Ok… we need to get out of here.”

“I’m so sorry, Dustin, I—“

“Shhh,” Dustin stopped her, pressing her body close to his as they stepped away from the body. “We need to make a run for it,” he whispered in her ear. 

Gripping his hand tightly, June nodded. “Where?”

“No fucking idea,” Dustin looked around fearfully. People were starting to panic and point in their direction. “But I think this is our cue to get out…now!” 

They ran through the club, terrified, passing a few or their band mates along the way. They heard a few people yell things like ‘follow them’ and ‘get them’ as they pushed their way through the crowds and out on to the street. Stopping to catch their breath for a moment, the pair exchanged fearful glances as they heard some people shouting after them. 

“Don’t let go!” Dustin cried, gripping June’s hand as tight as he could. Taking one last deep breath in, he ran down the sidewalk, pulling June behind him. She kept up with him fairly well, her dress shoes making it a little bit difficult, but she managed. Dustin looked over his shoulder every few meters and checked to see if they were being followed. 

They ran for more than ten straight blocks, before Dustin finally stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a wall for support. He didn’t like how many people there were. Surly, they weren’t safe. Panting, he pulled June into an alleyway where they slumped against the brick wall, both terrified and exhausted in equal measure. They had to keep moving, June knew that. They were being followed. She was sure someone had seen what had happened. 

“Are you ok?” Dustin panted, looking over at her worriedly. 

“I’m…ok,” June managed between gasps. 

“You’re not hurt?”

“N—no,” June tilted her head back against the wall. 

“We…” Dustin closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself, “We need to get out of here.”

“I know,” June answered grimly. 

Dustin put an arm around June, noticing her shiver. She recoiled at first, still petrified, but after her shushed her a few times and rubbed comforting circles on her back, she relaxed against him. “I mean, we need to get out of the city. Too many people saw that,” Dustin explained. 

All June could do was nod weakly. They were wanted fugitives now, she realized. They couldn’t stay where they could be seen or recognized. June was about to apologize again when they heard someone call their names. They stiffened, fear coursing through their bodies. Dustin held June close to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively as June focussed all her energy to her outstretched hands again; ready to do whatever she had _done_ before, again. It was taking a lot out of her, she noticed as she supported herself against Dustin. The voice was close and the ally was a dead end. They had no where to run. Wide eyed, Dustin noticed what seemed like sparks erupt from June’s hands. 

“Dustin!” The voice came closer. 

 _Wait,_ Dustin relaxed only slightly, _I know that voice._

And sure enough, he was right. Tommy’s figure came running down the sidewalk, head whipping in every direction. 

“Tommy!” Dustin shouted, careful not to draw to much attention to themselves. “We’re here!” 

Hearing Dustin’s voice, Tommy turned to face the alleyway and squinted in the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the outline of Dustin and June pressed up against the wall together. Relieved and completely spent, June dropped her hands down. 

“Dustin,” Tommy tried to catch his breath, “June… what the hell was that? Are you ok?”

“We’re ok,” Dustin replied in a small voice. 

“What the hell happened back there?” 

“I—I don’t know,” Dustin said honestly. “June got in trouble with this guy and he would have…” he didn’t want to say the word, “it was self defence.”

“I know that,” Tommy said quietly, taking a step closer to the pair. He could see them shaking against each other. It was freezing outside and they didn’t have jackets or proper shoes. “But they don’t know that. They think you killed the guy.” 

“I did k—kill him,” June murmured, head buried in Dustin’s chest. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, “So I wasn’t seeing things.”

“No,” Dustin looked him dead in the eyes, “You weren’t seeing things.”

“Jesus Christ,” he ran a hand through his hair, “holy fucking shit.” 

“We need to get out of here,” said Dustin. 

“Yeah… yeah…” Tommy tried to organize his thoughts, “Okay… you need money…” he took out his wallet and handed Dustin four twenty dollar bills, “that’s all I got, but it should keep you going for a few days. I’m gonna go back to the hotel and get some of your stuff. You can’t run off like this. You’ll die of pneumonia before the fuzz catch you.”

Dustin nodded weakly, taking the money from Tommy. “You don’t have to do this.”

Tommy dismissed Dustin’s comment with a wave of his hand. “Of course I do. Now listen,” he put one hand on Dustin’s shoulder and the other on June’s. “You two wait here. I’ll be back ten, fifteen minutes tops with your stuff. Stay. Here. Don’t move. Nobody’s looking for you yet, in fact, when I left the cops weren’t even there yet, so you’ll be safe here. Just hang tight okay?” 

June nodded in Dustin’s embrace, too afraid to come up with a better plan. Dustin, in turn, held her tighter and gave Tommy a weak smile. 

“Okay,” Dustin answered simply, rubbing soothing circles around June’s back. 

Tommy looked down at the pair and frowned. They were shivering uncontrollably; especially June. She looked deathly pale and lifeless. Quickly, Tommy shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Dustin. “Here,” he said, “Take this until I come back. I promise, I’ll be back within fifteen minutes. Stay right here.” 

And then he was gone, running off down the street and out of sight. Slowly, Dustin shuffled them further into the alleyway so they were submerged in darkness and shadow. Nobody would be able to see them unless they brought a flashlight. Dustin knew from the way that June was shivering in his arms, that she was fading. Something was wrong. It reminded him of when El used her powers too much; she was drained. He had so many questions for June, but none of it seemed to matter as he wrapped Tommy’s leather jacket around June’s shoulders. Carefully, he slid them down the wall until they were sitting on the ground with their backs to the wall. 

“Hold on, June. We’re gonna be okay…” Dustin rubbed his hands up and down June’s arms, trying to stimulate the blood vessels. She was so cold, even with the edition of Tommy’s jacket. He was freezing too, but there was something about the way June looked. The way she virtually convulsed with tremors and shivers. It made Dustin   so scared. 

“T—tommy…?” June managed, voice hardly audible. 

Dustin gathered her into his arm completely, cradling her between his crossed legs. “He went to go get our s—stuff,” Dustin tried to keep his shivering at bay. He needed to stay strong for June. She had to believe they were going to be ok. “He’ll be back soon, I promise.” 

“I—I’m…” June tucked her head underneath Dustin’s chin, feeling the warmth from his breath on his face, “S—sorry.” 

“Shhh,” Dustin shushed her trying to rub her arms again. God, she was _so cold._ Colder than the air around them. “Don’t talk, okay? Try and rest a bit. Tommy said he’d be back soon and I’m not going anywhere.” Dustin felt June nod against his chest. As much as he didn’t want her to close her eyes, he knew she needed to rest. She’d need her strength at any moment. 

Dustin rocked them from side to side every so slightly, humming a random melody into her hair. He didn’t know how long it had been as the wrist that he wore his watch on was being used to support June’s body against his own. It felt like longer than fifteen minutes though, and as time dragged on, he felt panic begin to set in again. The only conciliation was the fact that June had drifted off to sleep in his arms and wasn’t shaking quite as horribly anymore. 

Dustin was about to lose his composure when Tommy finally arrived, two backpacks and jackets in hand. 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t followed. I checked. Cops only just showed up at the club,” he knelt down to Dustin’s level, “How’s she doing?”

“Asleep,” Dustin whispered, dreading the inevitable. They had to leave. 

“Okay,” Tommy put the two backpacks down on the ground. “I put a few changes of clothes and whatever soap and food I could find in there. Here…” he placed a plastic bag in front of the pair, “I got your shoes and a blanket in there.” 

“Thanks, man. Really,” Dustin said quietly, still hesitant to wake June. 

“No problem,” Tommy answered firmly, “Listen. You guys take a number 45 bus to the train station and I checked, the last train to Saranac Lake leaves there at 10:30.”

“Saranac Lake?” Dustin’s eyes widened. He’d never even heard of the place. 

“Yeah, Saranac Lake. It’s far away enough that nobody would come looking for you there and it’s still big enough that you can get supplies. I used to go there as kid with my grandparents. Last time I was there, I remember an old hunting cabin off of…Brandon…” Tommy pinched his eyes shut in concentration, trying to remember the name. “Brayden…I know it starts with a B…Banitine road! It’s off Banitine road.”

“Okay,” Dustin nodded, trying to log away all of Tommy’s information. 

“Here’s some change for the bus,” he put a few coins in Dustin’s jacket pocket. 

And it was at that point that Dustin realized they had to move. They couldn’t miss that train. 

“June…” Dustin ran a shaking hand through her hair gently. “June, we need to go. I need you to wake up for me, okay? Just for a few minutes and then we’ll be on a bus.”

He felt June shift in his arms and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“D—Dustin?” June breathed, teeth chattering as the wind whipped through Tommy’s thin jacket. 

“Yeah, honey, it’s me. We need to go now. Do you think you can stand up with me? Tommy here too,” Dustin kept his voice low and hushed against her hair. He felt her shift again, this time with a groan. Carefully and very slowly, Dustin stood them up. He supported her in his arms as she looked up and saw Tommy. 

“Hey June,” he gave her a warm, comforting smile, “I got your jacket right here. Let me help you.” 

Dustin moved so Tommy could put June’s wool coat over top of his leather one. 

“Wh—what about…?” June tried to shrug out of Tommy’s jacket. 

“You keep it,” Tommy insisted, slipping the girl’s wool coat over her shoulders. “It’s not gonna be much warmer by the lake, trust me. You’re gonna need it.” 

Dustin held June tight as she tried to take a few steps. “Can you walk?” 

“I th—think so,” June said weakly, still shivering, thought not nearly as bad as before. 

“Here…I got ya,” Tommy wrapped an arm around her as well, so she could support herself on both boys. 

“How far is he bus stop?” Dustin took one backpack while Tommy took the other. 

“Five minutes from here, if that.”

“Thank God,” Dustin said, taking a few careful steps forward. 

“You’re doing great, kid. It’s not far, I promise,” Tommy marvelled at June’s strength and conviction. The girl looked like hell but she kept up with their steps as best she could.

A few people passing by gave them odd looks but they made it to the bus stop without incident. 

“Bus fair’s in your pocket,” Tommy reminded Dustin as a bus approached them. 

“Right,” Dustin supported June as best he could while diving into his jacket pocket for the change Tommy had given him. 

“You two stay safe, you hear me? I’ll come down and meet you as soon as I can. Don’t leave that cabin for at least two days, I don’t care what happens. I put enough food in this backpack to last you that long,” the older teen helped Dustin secure the second backpack to his back. 

“I—I’m so s—sorry, Tommy,” June looked up at the senior. 

“Hey,” Tommy wrapped his arms around the pair as the bus came to a stop. “It’s no big deal. I didn’t know you were a god-damn super hero. Go figure.” The bus door opened. “Now go. Be safe. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Thanks man,” Dustin looked Tommy in the eye, “thanks for everything.” 

“No problem,” Tommy replied, helping June get her footing onto the bus. “I’ll see you.”

Once Dustin was sure June was ok to stand on her own, he placed the cash in the fair box and helped June to the nearest two seats available. The bus jolted violently as it started to move and Dustin’s breath hitched as he caught June before she fell. 

“You’re ok…it’s ok…” he wrapped his arms around her again and sat her down beside him. 

“Tommy?”

“He’s gonna be ok. We’re all gonna be ok,” Dustin assured her as best he could. Thankfully, the bus wasn’t very full so two kids with overflowing backpacks and partial formal wear, didn’t cause too many heads to turn. 

“Can I sleep?” June murmured, resting her head against Dustin’s shoulder. He was comforted by the fact that she had stopped shivering to terribly and had gained some colour again. The warm bus was doing her good. 

“Sure you can. I don’t think we’re anywhere near the train station right now. I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Dustin said, soothing her shaking body with soft caresses up and down her arm. He felt June nestle her head on his shoulder, hair tickling his chin every so slightly. 

He was so scared. More scared than when he was almost eating by a pack of demo-dogs. More scared than when he was attacked by a demogorgan. More scared than ever before, he realized, because he loved someone _so much_ and that someone was pale and shaking beside him. That person was in danger and the mere thought of her getting taken from him, made his head spin with worry. 

Trying to calm himself down, Dustin chose to look out the window and watch the city wiz by. _Come on June,_ he hated how blue her lips were, _you can do this. We can do this. We’re gonna be fine._

His steady stream of mental reassurances were interrupted though, when the bus driver announced the train station as their next stop. Carefully, Dustin shook June every so slightly, scared he might hurt or frighten her. When she didn’t wake, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping the affectionate contact would do the trick. 

It did. Groaning, June shifted in his arm and opened her eyes. 

“We gotta get off now, alright? You just—“ Dustin wrapped both of his arms around her securely while trying to hold a backpack at the same time, “hold onto me, okay?”

“Okay,” June said in a small voice, holding onto the bus pole for dear life. She felt incredibly weak. Like she had the flu or something. 

The bus lurched again as it stopped and Dustin supported June against him so she wouldn’t fall. 

“You good to walk?” Dustin asked, taking a careful step forward with her. She nodded weakly, following his lead. Her legs protested, but she knew she didn’t have a choice. They had to catch that train. Carefully, Dustin helped her down the stairs and thanked the bus driver before taking in his surroundings. Slowly, he walked them over to a ticket booth and paid for their tickets, asking for directions and a map before they continued on. 

Then they came to a flight of stairs going down to an underground tunnel. They had to go that way in order to get to the other side of the train station where their stop was. Gulping, Dustin murmured a string or reassuring words in June’s ear as he helped her down the first few steps. Then, somehow, she lost her footing and gripped the railing, catching herself before Dustin could react. 

“Shit!” Dustin dropped the one backpack he was carrying and readjusted his hold on June. Her legs were shaking, threatening to give way at any second. “Okay…Okay…let’s—let’s take a break. Here,” he sat down on the steps, taking June with him. “Rest for a minute.” 

He checked his watch: ten-fifteen. They had another fifteen minutes before the train would leave. They could spare five minutes, Dustin let out a breath he’d been holding in. They could make it to the other side of the station and to the stop in ten minutes. Even if he had to carry her, they could do it. But at the moment, June needed to rest. She tried to force herself up and few times, determined to keep going, but Dustin shushed her quietly and kept her sitting against him. People passed them, none of them paying the pair too much mind. _We probably just look like homeless street kids,_ he thought.

Dread coursing through his veins, Dustin checked his watch again. Nine minutes, they had to move. 

“June, love, we need to go,” he stood up as slowly and carefully as he could, taking June along with him. He picked up the second backpack again as June nodded, feeling marginally better after the short rest. Better enough to continue. The rest of the stairs were a struggle, more so the stairs going back up. Dustin allowed her to rest most of her weight on him so he was practically carrying her up the steps. 

 _Okay…okay…_ Dustin looked around at the various signs and stops. _Saranac Lake…_ _Saranac Lake…_

“There,”June pointed weakly to a stop a few feet away from them. A small miracle, Dustin sighed, at least they didn’t have to walk much further. Only a few more steps. 

They made it to the stop, a few people already waiting there, as the train stopped in front of them with a bit of a screech. 

“Hold on to me, okay? We’re almost there,” Dustin took out the two tickets he had just bought and thanked the people surrounding him for letting them get on first. He handed over their train tickets and pressed a soft kiss to June’s head as they shuffled through a few compartments until they found an empty one. Gently, Dustin sat June down and was about to put their bags in the overhead space when she virtually collapsed across the seats. 

“Oh God, ohGodohGodohGod, _shit!”_ Dustin dropped the bags on the seats opposite them and caught June just in time. “You’re okay, we’re okay, I got you. I got you,” he whispered, adjusting the arm rests so she could lie down with her legs sprawled to the side and her body in Dustin’s arms. She was still breathing, Dustin held her tightly against his chest, and her eyes fluttered in an effort to stay awake. 

“We’re ok?” she managed, finally allow herself to close her eyes. 

“Yeah…” Dustin sighed against her, “we’re okay. Try and sleep, alright? We probably won’t get there for another few hours.” 

And like that, June fell asleep in Dustin’s arms, safe in the knowledge that they had made it. Nobody had followed them and they were headed on a train out of the city. Dustin glanced down at June one last time before he closed the compartment door and lost his own battle with sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... I hope to post the next part within three days or so. Sorry, these chapters are starting to get longer and longer ..... :)  
>  xoxo


	28. Long Cold Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee here's the next bit!  
> Unfortunately, it's a bit shorter and I apologize in advance, the next chapter will probably take me a bit longer as school is starting to pile up.  
> Anyway, I really want to thank you all for your comments and kudos on this fic!  
> Also, assure you that even though this story is perhaps winding down (I've got maybe another 5-6 chapters left) I will do some one shots about these two and perhaps some Mileven & Lumax?

Dustin woke up to the train jolting. His first instinct was to grip June closer to him, eyes darting around nervously. Once he realized that it was just the train making it’s first stop, he relaxed again. He looked down at the girl curled up in his arms and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. They were ok. Nothing had happened, but it could have. With him asleep, anything could have happened. Dustin shook himself, annoyed at his own carelessness. 

“Dustin…?” June shifted slightly in his arms. She was still shivering and horribly pale. 

“Shhh,” he caressed her arms lightly, trying to warm her up. “Go back to sleep, love. We’re not there yet.”

“Dustin, I’m—“ June sniffed quietly, trying to suppress tears from escaping. “I’m scared.”

Dustin felt tears form in his own eyes at June’s words. “I know,” he kissed her hair and then her forehead, “I am too.” 

“Where are we?” She asked in a quiet voice. Her voice seemed stronger than before. A small consolation and comfort that she was perhaps gaining some of her strength back. 

“I dunno,” Dustin checked his watch, “we’ve been here for about forty-five minutes.”

“Are you ok?” 

Dustin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Here was this girl, drained and sick, asking him if he was alright. Of course, it was so like June. She always thought of other people before herself. Dustin felt his heart swell in his chest. _I love you so much,_ he ran a hand through her hair soothingly, _please get better._

“I’m fine,” he managed, still close to tears, “But don’t you worry okay? We’re gonna be fine. Nobody followed us and we’re already almost an hour away from the city.”

June reached for the hand that was running through her hair and laced it with her own. Dustin couldn’t help but jump slightly; her hand was freezing. 

“Thank you…” she took a few deep breath, finding it difficult to talk, “for everything. For staying with me.”

“Always,” Dustin replied firmly, “I’m not going anywhere without you. But now,” he kissed her cold lips tenderly, filling June’s body with much needed warmth, “I want you to sleep okay? You need it.”

“Dustin?

“Yeah?” he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He liked that her hair was getting a bit longer. It framed her face beautifully. 

“Just—“ she stared into his eyes for a moment, “Just keep talking to me.”

And Dustin understood perfectly. She was scared. She didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts. So, Dustin got to work doing one of the things I was best at: talking. 

“Okay so, when I was in sixth grade, Mr. Clark let us use bunsen burners for the first time for a basic chemistry lesson. Anyway, I thought it was so cool, you know, how you could boil all kinds of chemicals and distill stuff to liquid form and I don’t know why, but I thought I could do a few experiments of my own… curiosity voyage and all that. So, I went back into the classroom during recess and when Mr. Clark came back into the room I had the bunsen burner on high and was busy trying to see what would happen if I boiled down the canteen gravy. Anyway, Mr. Clark freaked out a little bit, something about burning the school down and that I had to ask permission before using the school equipment, and sent me home for the rest of the day. Honestly, if it had been any other teacher, I woulda been suspended for sure, but Mr. Clark’s cool,” Dustin finished his story with a small grin. His body relaxed when he saw June smile up at him. 

“So I was thinking,” Dustin continued talking in a low voice, “About us. Where we should go next and all that. I was thinking maybe Europe? I really liked that opera we saw and I was thinking we should totally go to Austria or something. You know, where Mozart was born and all that. That would be so cool. I was thinking about that character, that kid who got caught making out with the gardener’s daughter, Cherubino or something… I forget… anyway, isn’t that the character Tommy’s sister is learning? I just thought about that the other day. She’s really cool. I think Steve really likes her actually. I’m pretty sure he kissed her before we left,” Dustin felt June relax in his arms. She was drifting off to sleep again. “Anyway, yeah, we should totally go Vienna or something like that. Maybe we could do that after we graduate. We could totally go to the same college, take music together and get some crummy little apartment…” his voice trailed off when he heard June snoring lightly. Please with his work, Dustin relaxed against his seat and sighed. 

 

An hour later, the train came to complete stop. Dustin looked out the window. Yeah, they were in the middle of no where. Perfect. When he saw some people moving by their compartment, he knew it was time to go. 

“June? June, love, we’re here. We made it. We just gotta find the cabin Tommy told me about,” he ran his hand through June’s hair and pressed a kiss to her hairline in an effort to wake her up. 

“We there?” June’s voice was small, hardly audible amongst the bustle and chatter or people leaving the train. 

“Yeah,” Dustin replied softly, gathering her up in his arms. “We’re here.”

June tried to stand up, gripping the compartment door for support as Dustin got their bags. “How far is it?” 

“I don’t…” Dustin’s voice trailed off. He didn’t know what to say. He honestly had no idea where to go or what to do. “Not far,” he assured the girl as best he could. It was a small town, no bigger than Hawkins really, so even if the cabin was clear across town, we wouldn’t take all that long, would it? 

“Okay,” June swayed slightly, feeling suddenly dizzy. 

Noticing her struggle, Dustin put his arms back around her, supporting her as he had before. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m—“ June took a few deep breaths, “I’m better.” 

“You just hold on to me,” Dustin opened the compartment door and manoeuvred them out, supporting June against himself. Feeling her nod her head, he continued down the train corridor, careful not to move too fast. 

Slowly and very, _very_ , cautiously the pair got off the train and were instantly greeted by a chilly wind. _Shit,_ Dustin mentally cursed, holding June’s body tightly against his own in an effort to keep her warm. _Tommy was right, it’s fucking freezing here._ Feeling June shake, Dustin began to look around for any street names or signs. Finding nothing that could help them, he scanned the people exiting the train. Spotting an elderly couple, Dustin decided to approach them. Sure, it was risky, but they needed directions and help. He couldn’t exactly wonder around a town he didn’t know with a half-collapsed girl in his arms. Besides, they were eighty if not older. They were harmless. 

“Excuse me!” Dustin tried to flag them down without having to move June too much. 

“Yes?” the elderly man took a few steps toward the pair. 

“My girlfriend and I are looking to meet some friends… she’s—uh— she’s feeling sick and we don’t know our way around here too well. Would you be able to tell us where Banetine road is?” Dustin asked, hoping his story came across as honest. June, in turn, tried to stand as best as she could and smiled up at the elderly couple. 

“Banetine road? That’s right by the lake, sonny. You just follow that road there and keep going straight until third street. Turn left and keep going and you’ll find Banetine. Are you—“ the elderly man took a step closer to the pair and examined June carefully. “Are you feeling alright there, dear?”

“I’m f—fine. Just a little tired from the trip is all,” June answered, trying to keep her legs from shaking. 

“Such a strong girl,” the elderly woman remarked warmly, “my late sister was the exact same way. Never complained once.”

“We were in city to visit our son. Left our car right over there,” the old man pointed to the only car in an otherwise vacant lot. “Let us drive you.”

And even though Dustin knew it wasn’t safe (the chief’s words about being stupid and taking risks replayed in his mind) he felt himself nod. June wasn’t well enough to walk. He knew that. As much as she was putting on a brave face, one look down at her pale skin reminded him of their situation. June’s safety and health were his primary concerns and if two old people from a little town offered them a ride, he was going to take it. 

After a bit of small talk (Dustin told them a string of carefully constructed lies about how he was wanting to take creative writing and be an author and that they were from Boston) they managed to get themselves situated in the two back seats. Still not sure about his choice, Dustin grasped June’s hand tightly and looked out the window as the small town sped by them. It reminded him somewhat of Hawkins and felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. He hadn’t felt particularly homesick before but now, now he was. He was lost, scared, confused, and wanted nothing more than to be home with June.

Seeing the sign for Banetine road ahead, Dustin raised his voice. “You can let us off here, sir. This is fine.” 

“Are you sure?” the old man looked back at the pair and frowned. They looked horrible. The boy, shaken and exhausted, the girl, sickly pale and weak. 

“It’s fine, sir. Thank you,” Dustin got out of the car with the bags before helping June out of the other side. “Thank you so much!” 

“You two take care. Have fun with your friends!” the elderly woman said brightly,  before Dustin closed the door and waved. He waited for the car to completely disappeared in the distance before he started down Banetine road. June held onto Dustin’s torso as he slug an arm around her shoulder, trying to support her as they walked. It was dark, only a few weak streetlights guiding their way. The road went from concrete to gravel and from gravel to a footpath through grass. Dustin could hear water as they continued. They were close. 

The further away they got, the harder it was to see anything. Squinting, Dustin tried to make out where they were. It was horribly cold, the wind whipping around them as there weren’t any buildings or houses to shelter them from the elements. 

“Energy…” June whispered, shivering as the wind cut through her jacket. 

“Huh?” Dustin looked down at her, concerned. 

“That’s what I did. I electrocuted him. S—stopped his heart…” 

Dustin’s eyes widened in the darkness, realizing what June was talking about. The man in the club. Her hands on his chest. Direct current to the heart; she was right. “It wasn’t your fault. He was going to hurt you,” Dustin tried to reason with her.

“I—I know,” June replied weakly. “But this…” she took one hand away from Dustin’s torso and held it out in front of her. “They _lit up._ I couldn’t do _that_ before.”

 _Before?_ Dustin’s mind spun with questions. _No, no, stay focussed. No questions now, we need to get to the cabin,_ Dustin tried to keep his mind from wondering. Before Dustin could tell her otherwise, he felt her entire body tense as she focussed all her energy on her hand. It was dim light, a kind of yellowish-beige colour, but it shawn out from her hand and illuminated their way. June felt herself weaken with every passing second, but she knew she had to continue. They had to find shelter. They’d surly freeze to death if they didn’t get out of the wind. 

Supporting her all the way, Dustin kept them going forward down the path until they finally saw a small cabin, sure enough, right by the edge of the lake. Keeping her hand outstretched, June shawn her light at the door and sighed when he opened with ease. It was tiny, smaller than the cabin Hopper and El had stayed in, and only had one small cot. There was a table with four chairs, a fireplace and an old wood burning stove. Closing the door behind them, Dustin breathed a deep sigh of relief. They’d made it. 

“Over there,” June directed her light to the fireplace. There was an old pile of wood stacked against the wall. 

“Are you okay?” Dustin looked down at his girlfriend worriedly. As incredible as it all was (June could channel energy? Like, electrical currents and light?) he was still scared. She was already drained before. He knew her doing this would only make matters worse. 

“We n—need heat,” June answered, shivering against Dustin’s chest. Although they were out from the wind, the small cabin was still unheated and horrible cold. 

“Right. Be— be careful, alright?”

“Okay,” June replied simply as they shuffled over to the fire place. There were a few logs already placed there, dusty and long forgotten. June placed her hand over the logs and concentrated. 

Nothing. 

“Maybe… maybe you’re drained?” Dustin tightened his hold on her, not liking how her legs were threatening to give way under her. 

“No,” June whispered, “No, I’m just…I’m just going about this the wrong way. What… what did El say that one time? When she was with her sister in Chicago… it was anger right? Fear and or anger. A s—strong emotion.”

“June, don’t. You can’t do this, you’ll—“

Dustin’s worrying was interrupted by the light disappearing from June’s hand. Instead, she placed her hand directly on one of the logs and concentrated. She thought of her dad, always wanting more from her. Always disappointed. Always demanding more from her. Scaring her into doing things she didn’t want to do. She thought of her mother, so caught up in her love for him, that she forgot all about her daughter. She thought of El’s past, of how _fucked up_ Mike’s parents were and how Dustin’s father had re-appeared out of nowhere. The thoughts made her body course with emotions and something else she couldn’t quite pin point, but whatever it was, it caused a few sparks to shoot from her hand and into the fireplace. A few more and one of the logs caught fire, filling the cabin with a dim light and warmth. 

Letting her arm fall limply to her side, June collapsed against Dustin, completely spent. 

“June? _June?”_ Dustin panicked, shaking her slightly. 

“M’fine,” June managed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Okay…okay…” Dustin lowered them to the wooden floor. She was okay, just drained. She needed sleep and food. Dropping the backpacks to the floor, Dustin retrieved one of the blankets Tommy had packed for them and draped it over them as he settled her in the cradle his legs made. It wasn’t comfortable on the hardwood floor, but it was warm right in front of the fire. 

“I’m…I’m so—“

“Shhh,” Dustin cut her off before she could continue, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Don’t apologize when it’s not your fault, remember? This isn’t your fault,” he ran his hand through her hair soothingly. 

June tried to reply, the words coming out as a kind of murmured jumble. “M’still… sorry…” she finally managed, breathing deeply between each word. 

“Don’t,” Dustin kissed her forehead and then her cheek (God, why was she still so _cold?)_ and caressed her arms. “Don’t talk okay? Just try and rest. I need you to get better. I l—love you so much,” he put a hand on her cheek, stroking it tenderly. He hadn’t realized until that moment how close to tears he was. 

Putting a hand over top of his, June smiled weakly. “I love you too, Buddy Bolden.” 

“Just—“ his throat closed with emotion, “Just get better okay?” 

Dustin watched as June’s shivers died down, one of his legs falling asleep underneath her. As much as he didn’t want to move her, he knew they could’t stay there all night. Placing another kiss to her forehead, he set her down on the floor and got up to move the simple cot in front of the fireplace. It wasn’t hard, the cot being fairly light and clearly meant for one person. 

“Okay…” Dustin adjusted the small bed to his liking. Testing to make sure it was still functional, he rolled up his jacket as a pillow and tossed the other blanket Tommy had packed for them over top. It wasn’t much, but it was better than the floor. 

“Thank you,” June whispered, as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed. 

Dustin made to lie down on the floor beside her, but June held her hand out to him. “What?” he took her hand in his and stroked it tenderly with his thumb. 

“Stay.”

“I’m right here,” Dustin assured her. 

“No, I mean…” June shifted in the bed so there was a small space beside her. “Stay with me.”

“Oh,” Dustin blushed feverishly. Goddamnit, now was _so_ not the time for him to act like a stupid teenage boy. June needed him. Trying to shake off his awkwardness, Dustin smiled down at the girl and slowly lowered himself onto the bed. Almost automatically, June folded himself into him, feeling warmer already. 

“That’s better,” June murmured where her head was tucked in between his neck and collar bone. 

“I love you, June,” he wrapped his arms around her and brought the blanket up over them. “I’d do anything for you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3  
> Bless Dustin's soul.


	29. Don't Think Twice, It's Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright- so figure after all that drama y'all deserve some FLUFF again.   
> So yeah, this is pretty schmoopy and frankly, I don't know if it's too much sooo let me know what ya think. Just a bit of a warning... they are teenagers and, ya know, teenagers can get a bit frisky at times. haha

June didn’t wake up until 9:15 the next morning which was, for her, late. She was a morning person; one of the things Dustin didn’t quite understand about her. She could function on very little sleep. _One of those people_ , Dustin would always joke, poking her ribcage. She knew what time it was because of how Dustin’s arm was draped around her torso, protective, warm, and so _there._ She could see the time on his watch where his wrist hung. The fire had gone down long ago and June found herself burrowing into the curve Dustin’s body made, humming at the warmth radiating from him. Yeah, he was kind of a human furnace. 

She felt much better, almost back to normal if it weren’t for the growling her stomach made. It had been a long time since they’d last eaten anything and even though she desperately wanted to stay in the small cot with Dustin, she decided she needed food more. Slowly and carefully, she pried herself from him, and tucked the blanket up around his neck. It was at that point that she noticed she hadn’t changed since the night before. She was still in her black dress pants, blouse, and Tommy’s lather jacket. Shivering slightly, she went over to the pile of wood and picked up a few pieces, putting them with the ashes in the fireplace. Concentrating, she put a hand on on of the logs and willed a few sparks to shoot forth. One, two, three sparks, and the log caught on fire, spreading warmth throughout the small cabin again. 

 _Easier than last time_ , June smiled triumphantly. _Maybe I just need to practice._ Next, she went over to the backpacks Tommy had packed for them and inspected their contents. One held clothing and essential toiletries and the other (June couldn’t help but smile broadly) held two loaves of bread, a jar of peanut butter, strawberry jam, a tin of hot chocolate mix, a bunch of bananas, four apples, two mugs, two paper plates and plastic cutlery that Tommy had obviously stolen from a hotel room, and a bunch of miscellaneous bags of chips and chocolate bars. And, hilariously, what looked like a small pot that still had it’s price sticker on it. $2.50. In the bag that had contained their jackets and shoes, was also a jug of water. So that was why he had taken more than fifteen minutes to get back to them. The guy had gone to the general store by their hotel and stocked up for them. 

First, she wiped the table clear of all it’s dust with an old tea towel she’d found hanging over the wood burning stove. Then, she lined up the food along the edge of the table. _May as well try and make it presentable,_ she thought, putting one mug on either side along with a paper plate and cutlery. If they had to live here for an unknown amount of time, she’d at least make it more like home. She thought of the way Joyce always had the table set, knife and fork together off to the right side of the plate. Then, June went exploring. The cabin was small, but in the light of day with the sunshine streaming through two windows, she could make practically everything out. Off to the one side there was a small cupboard equipped with a single pot, a pan, and a wooden spoon and spatula. Carefully, as to not wake Dustin, June examined the pot. It was dusty and dirty but would still technically work. For now, she’d use the one Tommy had packed for them. 

June sighed, happy with her progress, and went on to put a few smaller logs in the wood burning stove, igniting them the same way as she had before. Yeah, it would just take practice. Cautiously, she poured some of their water into the pot and put it on the stove. She was about to organize their clothes when she heard a panicked mumble from the cot. 

“June?” Dustin’s voice came soft and low at first, “ _June?”_ he realized she wasn’t beside him and bolted up, fear etched across his face. 

“Hey, hey, hey…” June rushed to his side in an instant, taking both of his hands in her own. “I’m right here. We’re okay.”

“You’re okay…” Dustin needed to say the words out loud, looking June in the eyes. She looked so much better. The colour had returned to her face and her hands were warm. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just trying to get us some breakfast together,” she kissed his lips lightly, “so if you want, I can get our clothes together and we can change?”

 _Oh,_ Dustin looked around the one-room cabin. There was no privacy. He looked outside and noticed a small outhouse attached to the cabin. 

“I can go out there,” he said, trying not to blush. God, the mere _thought_ of getting undressed around June made his skin erupt with goosebumps and the fact that they had done it before (somewhat) made the feeling even more intense. Now he understood what Hopper meant when he said they were hormonal teenagers. Well, at least he was. But, judging by the way June shifted her weight awkwardly, she wasn’t dealing much better with the situation. She didn’t want him to leave the cabin, but she understood his reasoning. I mean, they’d have to use the washroom out there anyway. 

“You don’t have to,” June said in a quiet voice, still feeling bad that he had to go out in the cold to change. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Dustin couldn’t help but grin down at the piles of neatly organized clothes by the cot. Somewhere in the back of his mind came a thought that June would be a great mother one day, but then he brought himself back to reality. He was getting _way_ to ahead of himself. Smiling at June assuredly, he picked up a pair of sweat pants, a pair of socks, a t-shirt, and a sweater, and left the cabin. 

June felt her cheeks heat up as she took her own clothes from the pile next to Dustin’s and thought about the reason why they were changing separately. The sensible part of June knew that it was for their own good. They were like two magnets, never close enough. Every time she was around him, she felt the need to be closer. God, she shook herself as she pulled her dress pants down, she never used to be boy crazy. The opposite, actually. She always prided herself for not being the romantic type. But yet, here she was, blushing fiercely at the mere thought of Dustin getting undressed a few feet away from her. 

Dustin wasn’t faring much better. The only conciliation was the fact that chilly wind whipping though the walls of the outhouse made him concentrate solely on getting changed as fast as he could. It didn’t stop him from thinking though; every once in a while the image of June in her black slip playing over in his mind. And the fact that she was getting undressed not three meter away from where he stood made his knees shake. The effect she had on him was undeniable. He knew, at that moment, there would be no other girl for him. She was it. June would be the girl he would one day marry. He didn’t care that he was fifteen— he loved June so much, thinking about that felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Shivering slightly, Dustin dashed from the outhouse to the small cabin without knocking. 

“June, I was thinking m—“

Dustin froze.

“Oh my _God!”_ June flushed bright red, and grabbed the closest thing to her (her discarded dress pants) and pressed them against her chest to cover herself. 

“Shit! Shit! Shitshitshit!” Dustin dropped his clothing in shock, blinked twice, and whipped around so his back was facing her. “I’m so sorry!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” June couldn’t help but raise her voice. _Did he see anything?_ June panicked, reaching frantically for her bra. 

“Son of a bitch, oh _God,_ I’m so sorry!” Dustin remained facing the door. “I know, I should have knocked. I just assumed you were done! Shit, June, I’m _so_ sorry!” 

“It’s ok,” June adjusted her bra, still blushing feverishly, before pulling a long sleeved shirt over her head. “Shit happens when you’re sharing a one room cabin.”

“I didn’t see anything,” Dustin said, voice cracking slightly with nerves. Sure, he’d seen _something_ but it was so fast and so panicked, he didn’t even have time to process anything. It was all just a blur. 

“O—Okay,” June stuttered, smoothing her shirt before turning to face Dustin. Only, his back was to her now and she couldn’t help but giggle as she gazed upon his shaking form. He was so nervous, so embarrassed, she realized, and it amused her to no end. “I’m decent,” she said.  

“Oh… right,” Dustin turned around slowly, “thanks for the memo.”

“No problem.”

“I really am sorry, June,” Dustin wanted to continue rambling on but June took the three steps it took to reach him and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, silencing his worries. 

“It’s ok,” she grinned as Dustin chased her lips with another light kiss. “No worries.”

“I was thinking about getting our food together but I see Betty Homemaker has already done that,” the boy smiled. It felt good to smile. Sure, they were basically trapped in a cabin, but they were together and safe. Tommy assured him nobody would find them and in two days, they’d call Hopper and tell him everything, if Tommy hadn’t already done that. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a regular Julia Childs, ya know?” June made her way over the stove and smiled triumphantly at the boiling water. “You’ve got your choice of hot chocolate…and hot chocolate.”

Dustin laughed, “I’ll have hot chocolate,” he said, sitting down as June put a few spoonfuls of the hot chocolate mix into the boiling water. It filled the cabin with the smell of chocolate and wood and warmed Dustin from the inside out. He watched June stirring the hot chocolate for a minute, before he took out four slices of bread. Two for him, two for her, and one banana each. Humming a tune to himself, he spread peanut butter on both sandwiches and cut the bananas up, distributing them on the bread before smiling at his handiwork. _Dustin Henderson, master sandwich maker,_ he smushed his sandwich together and pushed June’s plate towards her spot opposite him. 

“The fuck is that?” June came up to the table, and poured the hot chocolate into their mugs. 

“You mean to tell me you’ve never had a peanut butter and banana sandwich before?” Dustin gaped. 

“Uh…no. Can’t say I have,” June looked down at her plate for a second before putting the empty pot back on the stove. 

“Jeez, my mom used to make them for me all the time for lunch when I was little. They’re really good!” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” June smirked, sitting down. They looked at each other for a split second, lost in each other’s eyes, before June finally took a bite of her sandwich. 

“Well?” Dustin looked hopeful. 

“Not half bad,” June joked, chewing and warming her hands around her mug. “Actually, it’s really good.”

“Right?” Dustin took a huge bite, proud of himself. 

“Listen Dustin, about last night…” June looked down at her food, gathering her thoughts. “There’s something I never told you.”

Dustin raised an eyebrow, “Oh, like the fact that you have superpowers like El?”

“They’re not…superpowers. I don’t know _what_ the fuck they are. I discovered I had them when I was little. Six, seven years old and my dad…” she swallowed hard, “El’s Papa…he used to punish me because I wasn’t bright enough. One day he went to smack me and I got really scared. I ran out under his arm and hid behind the TV. I put my hands on it and it turned on…anyway, he lost his mind after that. He’d try anything it took to make me do _that_ again. Whatever _that_ was. I refused after a while, though. I made like I couldn’t do it anymore. I shut down. And honestly Dustin, up until last night, I forgot I could even do it. The last time I did anything like that was when I was in the first grade and I shocked Winnie Peterson by accident when she stole my lunch money.”

Dustin stared at her. This whole time, she’d been keeping this from him? “You could have told me,” he said bitterly, instantly regretting his choice of words. 

“I know. But when I heard about El and what happened to her, I was scared. Besides, I didn’t even think I could do anything anymore.” 

A silence. 

Dustin took another bite from his sandwich and processed June’s words. 

“I’m sorry,” he frowned, looking at his girlfriend again. “I shouldn’t have said that. I just thought we were beyond keeping secrets from each other.”

June met Dustin’s gaze and felt her stomach tighten, “I shouldn’t have kept this from you, you’re right. I was just scared I’d cause more problems. I didn’t want to burden you more than I already am.” 

“June…” Dustin got up from his chair when he noticed a few tears escape June’s eyes. “June, you have my word. You’re _not_ a burden. I _love_ you.” 

“I killed a man,” June whispered, standing up to face Dustin. 

“And I kept a baby demo-dog as a pet. I still love you.”

“I _killed_ him, Dustin. He was dead on the floor,” June felt Dustin brush some of her tears away with his thumbs. 

“He was going to hurt you, June. You were defending yourself,” he kept his voice low and steady, letting the girl fold into his embrace. 

“I’m so fucked up,” June felt her whole body shake with emotion. It was all coming out now. Everything. The fact that she had powers, the fact that she killed a man, the fact that her father had tortured El and God knows how many other kids. Everything came out in a steady stream of tears and gasping breaths. 

“You’re not fucked up,” Dustin rubbing soothing circles around her back. She needed this. She needed to let it all out. 

June’s steady stream of tears turned into sobs. “Yeah, I am. Dustin, I’m a freak. I _killed_ someone.”

“You have powers. Like El. You’re not a freak,” Dustin felt his own throat close. 

“I put my hands on him and I killed him.”

“He was going to hurt you,” Dustin felt a few tears of his own escape at the thought of what would have happened had she _not_ killed him. Had he _not_ been at that club. 

“I killed him, Dustin.”

“I love you.”

“I _killed him.”_

“I _love you.”_

“I—“ June’s voice cracked as a final sob escaped her body. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dustin cupped her face with his hands. 

“I’m sorry we’re stuck in this cabin,” June looked into his eyes. 

Dustin pressed a soft, tender, kiss to her lips. “As long as I’m with you, I’m fine. Besides, my girlfriend has super powers. Now I can tell everyone you get me all hot and bothered.” 

“Don’t I anyway?” June smirked through her remaining tears. 

“That’s a valid point,” Dustin embraced her again before releasing her. 

 

They finished their sandwiches is relative silence, enjoying the soft sounds from outside the cabin. Water splashing against the shore, birds singing in the trees, the occasional pop and crack from the fireplace. _Yeah, my girlfriend made that,_ Dustin smiled, glancing over at the fire. 

June organized the rest of their things and made the bed while Dustin explored every inch of the cabin. 

“Hey!” he called from the far corner of cabin, “check this out!”

Smiling at Dustin’s excitement, June went over to where he was standing. There, hidden in the darkness, was a record player and a stack of records. Primarily country records (they were reminded of the kind of music Hopper liked to listen to) and a few folk records like Woodie Guthery and oh, _perfect,_ Bob Dylan. Dustin sighed happily, yeah he loved Dylan. It was like poetry set to music. Completely fluid and wonderful in it’s imperfection but yet undeniably flawless. 

They spent the better part of two hours cleaning the record player, dusting off the records, and shifting everything so it wasn’t in the darkness. By the time they had the cabin in any kind of decent shape, the sun was starting to set outside. 

“I love this album,” Dustin stated, putting on The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan.

“Yeah,” June sighed happily when the music began to swirl around the small cabin, “me too.” 

 

**_How many roads must a man walk down, before you can call him a man? How many seas must a white dove sail, before she sleeps in the sand?_ **

 

“Wanna dance?” Dustin held out his hand to June. Sure, they weren’t in the dance hall, swinging to Gershwin, but it was something. It was still them. Together. Safe. 

“Always,” June blushed at her word choice. God, she was turning into _such_ a hopeless romantic. 

“You’re not a monster, June,” Dustin looked into her eyes as he continued, “You’re amazing. I really hope one day that you believe that. You’re beautiful and you’re amazing and I wish I could make all this bullshit go away.”

“You already are,” June rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat through his sweater. “Whenever I’m with you, I forget everything.”

 

**_The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind. The answer is blowing in the wind._ **

 

“You have my word, June. I’m never, _ever,_ going to leave you. We’re in this for the long haul,” said Dustin, shivering as June ran a hand up his neck and through his hair. 

The girl flushed when Dustin began to pepper her neck with soft kisses. “I meant what I say before, in the hotel. I don’t just love you, I’m _in love_ with you. And because of that, I feel sure that we can weather any storm and overcome any obstacle that comes our way.” 

Dustin stopped kissing her for a moment and pulled back. “God, I love it when you talk like a Tolkien character.”

“I try,” June managed to breath the words before the magnetic pull became too much. They launched at each other’s lips with equal amounts of passion and desperation. A need to feel _something._

Their lips slanted, hands tentatively roamed— June’s breath hitched as a soft caress of Dustin’s hand matched with the song changing. 

 

**_If you're travelin' in the north country fair, where the winds hit heavy on the borderline. Remember me to one who lives there, oh she once was a true love of mine_ **

 

“I—“ Dustin pulled back to plant a soft kiss just below June’s ear, “love—“ another kiss under her jaw bone, “you—“ and one just by the neckline of her shirt, “so—“ he spent a bit more time there, luxuriating in the feel of her pulse beneath his lips, “much.”

June was overwhelmed in the best possible way. Everything was this haze of kisses and soft caresses and careful maneuvering. “God, Dustin…” June breathed, hands working on his hair, needing to hold on to something. 

“Every day,” Dustin pulled back from her neck to look at her again, “Every day I’m eternally grateful for meeting you. For having you in my life. You’re not a burden, June. You’re _everything_ to me.”

“Dustin, I… I don’t know what to say,” June blushed.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Dustin rested his forehead against hers. “I mean, you could kiss me again.”

“I can do that.”

 

 

**_If you go when the snowflakes falls, when the rivers freeze and summer ends. Please see for me if she's wearing a coat so warm, to keep her from the howlin' winds._ **

 

One kiss become more passionate than the next, the music acting as a kind of fuel. Jesus, if Bob Dylan didn’t write good love songs. The music bounced of the walls and combined with their emotions in this kind of all encompassing feeling of need and desire and _love._

Dustin felt his breath hitch as June fiddled with the hem of her shirt, guiding his hands so they ghosted over hers. They kissed once more before June pulled back, face flushed and hair mussed. 

She stopped moving, the moment incredible heavy and potent. 

“I’m sorry,” June looked up at Dustin as she tugged her shirt back down. She was reminded of the time they had come this far after the party. When Dustin had stopped her and maybe, just maybe, it was her. Maybe, she was too fat or too different or too _whatever._ Her mind spun with anxiety, not sure how to proceed. 

But Dustin silenced her worries. 

“It’s okay,” he managed, handing shaking over her own. “If you want to, I want to. It feels…” he hesitated for a moment, “right.”

“Okay,” she murmured, hand resuming their previous work. 

“And if you wanna stop, you just say, okay?” 

Another slight tug and her ribcage was exposed. “Okay,” she answered again. 

And then her shirt somehow managed to come off completely and all Dustin could think about was how beautiful this girl in front of him was. All pearly white skin and vintage curves. Like Marilyn Monroe, only better. 

 

 

**_If you're travelin' in the north country fair, where the winds hit heavy on the borderline. Please say "hello" to the one who lives there, oh she was once a true love of mine._ **

 

“You’re beautiful,” Dustin placed a series of kisses to her collar bones, careful not to dip too low. He wanted to take things slow, make sure she was okay. 

“Shit,” June couldn’t help but let the curse slip out somewhere between and whine and a moan. _Yes,_ ** _yes,_** _please keep going,_ she thought. And she may have said it out loud because she heard Dustin moan against her collar bone as he kept kissing her there. 

Everything faded away. They weren’t fighting for their lives. They weren’t wanted fugitives. They were in love. Together. And it felt so right and so natural, June couldn’t stop herself from tugging Dustin’s shirt up over his head. 

A moment of slightly awkward shifting as the kissing stopped. They took each other in, finally having time to do so. Finally having the moment they’d been denying themselves for what felt like months.

“You’re incredible,” June gazed up at Dustin, blushing feverishly. 

“So are you,” he replied, hardly getting the words out before they launched at each other again, falling haphazardly onto the cot. 

Giggling, June pulled Dustin up over her, kissing him again. Their tongues touched and _oh God yes, that feels so good, holy shit,_ Dustin thought as June ran her hands over his back, pulling him closer. Skin on skin, close but somehow not close enough. 

 

**_A true love of mine, a true love of mine. She was once a true love of mine._ **

 

And somehow their jeans ended up tossed beside the bed and all sense completely left June. Everything was all kisses and gentle touches and soft moans of pleasure. It was perfect and she forgot everything. 

 

But then the song changed, somehow breaking them out of their haze of passion.

 

**_It is no use to sit and wonder why, babe, it don’t matter anyhow. And it is no use to sit and wonder why, babe_ **

**_If you don’t know by now. When your rooster crows at the break of dawn, look out your window and I’ll be gone._ **

**_You’re the reason I’m traveling on, don’t think twice, it’s all right._ **

 

“My mom used to sing this song to me all the time when I was little,” June said, looking up at Dustin. 

“I love this song,” he replied, noticing June’s rapid blinking. Her eyes shawn with tears. “Hey…” he rested an elbow on either side of her so he could cup her face with his hands. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.” 

“I want to. God, we’ve come this far and—“

“And that doesn’t mean we have to go through with anything,” Dustin interrupted her train of thought. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. It’s not a obligation. I promise you, if we stop right here and now, I’m still so fucking thrilled you have no idea.” 

“So am I,” June reached up to kiss Dustin on the cheek. “It felt right…before,” she looked away from him for a moment, “I don’t know what changed.” 

“It’s a big thing,” Dustin shifted so he lying beside her, “we don’t have to do it all at once. Believe me, I’m happy leaving things where they are right now.”

“Me too,” June moved to face Dustin completely, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

 

A few minutes of silence between them as they absorbed the moment. 

 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Dustin broke the silence, caressing June’s arm lightly. 

She looked up at him, clearly shocked by his question. “What? Where did that come from?”

“I dunno… I was just thinking… you know, we keep getting to this point and I think maybe the reason we keep stopping is because we only know each other emotionally. I don’t know anything _about_ you. Does that make any sense at all?” Dustin doubted his ability to explain his thoughts. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” June paused, “It’s red, by the way. How about you?”

“Orange,” Dustin smiled. 

“Do you have a favourite album?”

“Wow,” Dustin’s eyes widened, “that’s a hard one.”  And after giggling together at the double entendre, he answered, “Favourite jazz album is Charles Mingus, Ah Um. In terms of popular music, A Night at the Opera by Queen.”

“Nice,” June nodded in approval. 

“How about you?”

June thought for a second, “Jazz album… right now my favourite is Ellington at Newport. For pop, I’d have to go with Destroyer.”

“Ah man,” Dustin sighed, loving the feel of June curled up against him, “that’s the best KISS album ever.”

Dustin wanted to go on— talk about how KISS was selling out and how he didn’t like the new line-up. That he wished the original band would get back together but sleep came before any more words could escape him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be DRAMA central and so I hope y'all enjoyed that schmoop-fest. <3


	30. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the drama in this chapter. It's a lot and I may have to up the rating because of it. So, just a warning, please mind your triggers and all that. It isn't horrible graphic or anything- it's just a bit of an emotional roller coster and I promise, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!!  
> Thanks again for the lovely comments!!!! I'm COMPLETELY blown away by how much y'all are enjoying this little fic. Your words so inspire me to keep writing.   
> So really, thank you SO much. <3

Dustin could tell something was wrong before he even woke up. He could feel something (he couldn’t quite describe it) wasn’t right and it was like his body reacted to that. He jolted awake and scanned around the dimly lit cabin. It was still early; the sun only just making it’s way up. They were alone. 

But then he felt it. June lay beside him, curled up in the blankets, and he practically jumped when he touched her skin. Horrible hot despite her shivering. Her breath was shallow and weak and her forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

 _Oh God, no, no, no…_ Dustin lay a careful hand on her forehead and winced at the burning sensation. 

June’s eyes fluttered open at the contact. “M’cold…” June managed, voice horse and weak.

“Yeah, I know,” Dustin got up from he small cot and put all of the blankets around June’s form. “You’re sick.” 

“Probably just a c—cold,” June shivered, unable to get warm. 

“Yeah, probably,” Dustin tried to reassure her, though he had his doubts. She was running a very obvious high fever. He pressed a soft kiss to her burning forehead before making his way over to the fireplace. Thankfully, they’d found a package of matches the day before, though June insisted on keeping the fire going her way. Carefully, Dustin lit one of the matches and brought the fire back to it’s full potential. 

June didn’t believe her own words. She knew it wasn’t just a cold. Her throat burned and felt swollen, hurting every time she tried to swallow. She shivered uncontrollably and pulled the blankets up so only her nose, eyes, and tuft of hair were visible. She let out an involuntary groan as she tried to move, her entire body aching. 

“You think you could drink a bit of this?” Dustin came rushing to her side, holding a mug of water. 

“O—okay,” June tried to sit up, but her body protested too strongly. It was like her limbs were too weak to support anything. 

“Shh…” Dustin shushed her, trying to stay as calm as possible. Internally, he was panicking, but he knew he had to stay collected for June. Maybe it was just a flu. A flu they could handle. “Here, let me,” the boy put the mug of water down for a moment before he gathered June in his arms. 

“I’m so—“ June couldn’t continue, series of hacking coughs escaping her body before she could get her apology out. 

“Don’t talk, okay? Here,” Dustin reached down for the mug, “drink.”

Slowly, Dustin helped her guide the mug to her lips. She took a few sips, the water soothing her burning throat slightly. 

“Thank you,” June rested her head against Dustin’s chest as he maneuvered himself onto the bed again. Slowly, the repeated the process until June had drank the entire mug of water. 

“Try and sleep, alright? I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna be right here the entire time,” Dustin said in a low voice, arms circling around June’s shivering form. 

 

True to his word, Dustin remained on the bed for hours; holding June close as her fever spiked. Her burning skin pressed against his own. There was nothing Dustin could do other than offer her water, which she sometimes rejected, and food, which she _always_ rejected. And it was at that point, at around three o-clock in the afternoon, that Dustin knew she didn’t just have a flu. Every third breath came out as a kind of wheeze, leading for more painful coughing. June’s body went from shivering to positively shaking in his arms and there was nothing he could do for her. Her watched, tears pricking his eyes, as her conditioned worsened. She’d try to talk every once in a while, getting a few words out (mostly sad apologies) before coughing again. 

It went on through the night, Dustin keeping the fire going as June’s fever spiked dangerously high. She didn’t sleep, but she wasn’t awake either. It was like she was lulled into some sort of fevered trance, slipping between states of being. She could hardly move, he body too aching, and her throat swelled painfully with every breath she took. 

Dustin told her all kinds of stories. About how El saved them from the demogorgan and about Dart. That the baby demodog had eating his cat, Mews, and how his friendship with Steve was born. He talked about Steve’s advice and the secret to his perfect hair (Dustin hated how June was so unresponsive, but he pressed on) and how Tommy’s sister, Georgia, was perfect for Steve. She was a sharp contrast from Nancy. Georgia was tough and punk rock, while Nancy was sweet and natural. 

 

 

***

 

It was almost seven in the morning when June’s condition took a sharp left turn. He was holding her against himself, dozing slightly as he hadn’t slept all night, when he felt June’s body jolt. Her eyes were wide, as both of her hands went to her chest, desperately trying to pull down the collar of her sweatshirt. 

“June?” Dustin pulled her hands down, scared she was hurting herself. “June, what’s wrong? Do you need me to get you anything? Water? I can try and make you some toast or— _Oh God,”_ he cut himself off, noticing June’s panicked expression. 

“C—can’t…” June’s body convulsed against Dustin’s, “b—breath…” 

Dustin froze. _Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, shitshitshit, fuck,_ he panicked, unable to keep calm. He became all thumbs, shifting frantically as June continuously coughed in his arms. Every time she tried to take in a breath, another succession of painful coughs would leave her body. 

Running out of ideas, Dustin pushed them back on the cot so they were sitting against the headboard instead of lying down. This seemed to make some kind of difference, as June lunged forward, hands desperately clutching her chest. Her face was starting to turn a frightening shade of red from lack of oxygen and her eyes widened in a kind of fear that made Dustin’s heart break. _Why can’t I do anything right,_ Dustin’s internal monologue scolded. 

“C’mon June, please, I need you to breath okay? Hold on for me. C’mon…” Dustin begged her, arms wrapped around her fiercely, “You can do it. I know you can!”

June attempted at another breath, but it felt like her airways were shut. She could feel something blocking the air from entering her lungs, like a kind of thick slime that kept rattling. She could hear Dustin’s desperate cries as he held onto her, but her vision was slowly starting to fade. 

Sensing her body shutting down, Dustin did the only thing he could think of. He dashed out from under her and held her body upright with his one arm. Wincing slightly, her took his other arm and slammed it against her back, hoping to lodge whatever was stuck in June’s throat, out. She coughed again, the impact causing her throat to involuntarily react. _Please, please, work,_ Dustin begged, smacking her back again. This time, it did the trick. June’s entire body jolted as she coughed. Dustin reached for one of the wash clothes he had been using to cool her forehead and put it next to June’s mouth so she could cough up whatever was blocking her airways. 

A final cough and June collapsed against his arms, finally able to take in a breath. And then a second breath. Then a steady third breath.

 _Thank you,_ Dustin thought, not sure who he was thanking, as he held June’s body fiercely against his own. It had been too close. Too close. A few more seconds and she would have gone. Dustin’s mind spun at the thought. But she was breathing, only coughing every once in a while, and was slowly finding her way back to him. Her eyes opened to meet his own and it wasn’t until that point that Dustin realized he’d been crying. 

“Dustin…” June croaked, raising a hot hand to stroke his cheek. Her fever was still raging and Dustin knew, though they had won this battle, they weren’t nearly out of the woods. She had to stay upright, he realized. Lying down, the mucus would slide back and block off her airways again. 

“Hey,” Dustin tried to blink back tears. “I’m right here. Right here.”

“I thought I—“

“Shh,” Dustin interrupted June’s fears, placing a series of soft kisses all over her face. He could literally feel skin burning under his lips, a painful reminder of their situation. “Don’t talk. Rest,” he soothed, wringing out the other washcloth and pressing it to her forehead. He felt like a goddamn pioneer, unable to help her and completely cut off. 

He boiled a pot of water and held it under June’s nose, hoping the steam would help her. It did, but it was doing nothing to solve her fevered trembling. Her constant coughing and chills. 

And then it occurred to him. It had been two days. They’d been in the cabin for two days. He could get her medicine. Supplies. Something, _anything_ to help her. He realized at that point that she needed a hospital. Her cold-like-flu had most definitely turned into pneumonia. Dustin put the pot back onto the stove when it stopped steaming, and went back to his position beside June, hesitating for a second before speaking. 

“I need to get you some medicine,” he broke the silence.

“N—no,” June shivered, her grip on his hand becoming tighter. 

“I have to, June. I almost lost you there. I can’t—“ he stopped, pulling himself together, “I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not gonna l—lose me. I—“

“Shhh, you don’t know that…” Dustin stopped her again. The talking was taking a lot out of her. “Don’t talk. Just listen. I almost watched you die in my arms. I’m not letting that happen again. You’re really sick, June, and I’m not gonna sit here and use steam and cold compresses to try and make you better because we both know it’s not doing anything. And as much as I don’t want to leave you, I have to. You need medicine and we’ve been here for two days. I can go. I won’t be gone long, you have my word.”

Silence. 

June processed his words, her mind working slower than usual do to the fevered haze. She wanted to say no. She wanted him by her side more than anything else. She was so scared of being alone in the cabin, but yet she found herself nodding weakly. She knew it had to be done. There was no use in denying it anymore; she was sicker than she thought. 

“Okay…” Dustin pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back soon, you’ll see. And then we’ll get you better, okay?” Dustin hated the look she was looking at him. That brave face that was still etched in fear. “I love you, June. I give you my word: you’re gonna get better and we’re gonna be home before you know it. And then we can practice together and sneak into the A.V room and make out during your free class.”

She didn’t want to alone, Dustin knew that, so he did the only thing he thought could possibly work. He walked over the old record player and out on another Bob Dylan record. _There, at least she won’t be completely alone._ Dustin slowly started to back away but he didn’t leave her until she nodded again. _Right. You have a mission, Dustin, go do it._

 

Dustin ran out of the cabin and down the path as fast as he could. He remembered them passing a general store not three days ago, it wasn’t far. Pressing forward, legs burning in protest, he charged on. June needed medicine. The image of her fever-ridding form flashed before his eyes like a warning sign that had an expiration date. He simply _had_ to find help. He couldn’t let her go now; not after how long they’d fought. Not after how much she’d already gone through. Didn’t they deserve a happy ending? 

Dustin knew he was crying. Frantically running down the main street of the town like some kind of a raving lunatic. 

He pushed open the door and ran straight for the cash desk. Thankfully nobody was in line, in the store was, at the moment, empty. 

“Medicine…now…” Dustin clutched the counter, panting. 

The cashier look down at the virtually collapsed boy, stunned. “We’re a general store, not a pharmacy.”

“Please…” Dustin was in the brink of sobbing, “My girlfriend is really, _really_ , sick and needs medicine. She—“ he gulped, “She’s burning up and won’t stop coughing.”

“Maybe you should take her into the local hospital?” the cashier suggested, wide-eyed. 

“Please, sir… you—you don’t understand. I need something, _anything,_ to help her. Please… you’ve got to help us,” Dustin’s voice shook with desperation. It was taking too long and June was alone, fading fast. 

“We’ve got some cough sirup, cold medication, and some Tylenol…” the cashier went out from behind the till and fetched three bottles from a close-by isle. “That’ll be forty-four dollars together.”

Dustin dove into his wallet and groaned.  He only had forty dollars. He’d given June some of the money Tommy had given him, just in case they got separated. 

“I’ve only got forty,” Dustin slammed the money on the counter. 

“I’m afraid that won’t do.”

He hated how calm the cashier was acting. Couldn’t he tell how important this was? “Look…” Dustin took a deep breath, “My girlfriend practically _died_ an hour ago and I need your help. Can you _please_ just give me this? I promise, I’ll come back and pay you the full amount later. _Please?”_

“That’s kinda… theft,” the cashier looked at Dustin like he was some kind of lunatic. 

“PLEASE!” Dustin shouted, completely overcome with panic and desperation. He had to get through to the guy. “Have you ever watched someone die? BECAUSE I ALMOST DID. AND I LOVE HER. SO PLEASE!” he panted, not realizing someone else had entered the store, “I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!”

“Dustin?” 

The tear-stained boy whipped around, gasping for breath. It was Tommy. 

“Tommy…” Dustin managed, between breaths. 

“Hey,” the older boy walked towards his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. I got ya… breath with me, alright? Nice and easy… that’s it.”

“June’s sick,” Dustin whispered, breathing evening out with Tommy’s help. 

“Then I’d say she’ll need some soup, and some tea,” Tommy reached for the shelf behind Dustin’s back and grabbed two cans of tomato soup.

“Yeah,” Dustin replied weakly. One isle down was the coffee and tea and Dustin watched as his friend grabbed a box of tea and quickly shoved the items at the cashier. Angrily, Tommy thrust a fifty dollar bill at him. 

“Fuck you, man,” he spat. “I hope some bird takes a gigantic shit on your head today.”

And before the cashier could reply, Tommy grabbed the bag of supplies and rushed out the door with Dustin hot on his heal. The ran down the street, narrowly avoiding getting run over by three kids on bikes. 

“I called home, by the way,” Tommy panted as they ran, “Chief Hopper and Mrs. Byers are on their way here. Should be here tonight, actually. There’s a storm back home and all flights have been canceled. They had to drive.”

“Thank God,” Dustin kept running, though a few steps behind Tommy. The older boys’ legs were longer and he was in much better shape from being on the track team. 

“Nobody suspects anything, man. They said it was a heart attack. Y’all lucked out. Majorly.” 

Dustin could’t help but smile at Tommy’s news. Finally, some good news. They were going home. He hadn’t lied to June. It really was going to be okay. 

“Whoa!” Tommy reached for Dustin’s shirt and tugged him back just as a black car whizzed by at top speed. 

“What the fuck?” Dustin exclaimed, watching the car speed away. There had been at least two men in the car.

“The hell was that?” Tommy panted, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. 

“Dunno…” Dustin mumbled, voice trailing off in thought. He had a weird feeling in his gut; he had to get back to June. They were about to run off again when another car approached them, going just as fast as the last one. Only this time, Dustin could make out who was in the car. Two men in dark suits. 

“Bad men _,”_ Dustin watched the car carefully. Before Tommy had a chance to ask him anything, he took off. Running at top speed in the direction of the cabin. He had to get to her before they did. _They’re supposed to be dead. Gone. How did they find us?_ Dustin’s mind spun with unanswered questions. Tommy didn’t say a word as they ran. They approached the cabin and watched, amongst the trees, as two men stepped out of one the cars with an assortment of guns and weaponry. 

Dustin made to run forward again but Tommy grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. “Stop!” the older boy hissed, “What’re you, crazy? You can’t just run in there unarmed.”

“June’s in there!” 

“I know, man. Let me go,” Tommy said sternly, like it was a command. The older boy reached in his jeans pocket and took out a switch blade, flipping the blade out with a simple touch and Dustin was instantly reminded of a book he’d read in english class. He liked the movie too, The Outsiders, it was really cool and struck home with Dustin. In that moment, the way Tommy held out the blade and ran a hand through his slick hair, Dustin was reminded of the one character, Dallas. The unofficial leader who was always tough and loyal. 

“Fine,” Dustin whispered, allowing Tommy to go on ahead, only to trail behind him by a few feet. He could go ahead, but he wasn’t going alone. Sure, he assumed Tommy knew how to handle a weapon, but he sure as hell didn’t know how to deal with government agents. 

Tommy threw open the door, thrusting his switchblade forward just as the two men began to approach a quivering June. Dustin stared, unsure of what to do, as one of the men tried to get a hold of June, only to have her put her hand on his chest. A bright flash of light and the man fell to the ground. _Yes,_ Dustin mentally cheered, _ten points for June._

 _“_ Get away from her!” Tommy yelled, taking a few steps towards the man. “I swear to God, I’ll stab you in the fucking throat, you got that?”

The man chuckled, “What, do you think this is some kind of game?”

“No game,” Dustin came to the other side of June and put his arms around her. “Don’t you even _think_ about touching her.” 

Another two armed men entered the room, making it three against two. Two, because June had collapsed against Dustin, completely drained and deathly pale. She couldn’t fight anymore.

“Take the girl, leave the others,” one of the men commanded, raising his gun. 

“Like hell!” Tommy raised his blade to the agent closest to him. 

“Don’t be stupid, boy. Put the weapon down or else I’ll have to shoot. Self defence and all that,” the agent seemed almost amused. 

Tommy didn’t lower his hand and Dustin held his breath, pressing June close to him. He wanted nothing more than to run away with her, but he couldn’t. Not with two armed agents blocking the door and one pointing a gun right at Tommy’s chest. There was a horrifying moment where Tommy’s hand shook (he was obviously scared out of his mind) and the agent took another step towards him. June opened her eyes again groaning in pain. Noticing this, Dustin pulled her even closer to himself and put one of his hands in her hair, forcing her to face him and not the kind of western stand-off that was happened before their eyes.

“Don’t look,” he whispered, voice shaking. “Stay with me.”

June didn’t reply. She didn’t have the energy. Instead, she buried her face into Dustin’s chest and tried to block everything out. The made to pull out her hand, but Dustin stopped her, holding her hand in his. If she used her powers again, it could kill her. They both knew that. She was too sick, too drained. He kissed her hair reassuringly and cradled her fevering form into his own. 

“You’re leaving me no choice, boy. Believe me, this isn’t bravery, this is stupidity. I will not hesitate to shoot you right here and now,” the agent said, voice laced with authority. 

“They’re just kids. Let them go. Take me,” Tommy’s voice shook as he spoke. 

“We don’t wantyou. We don’t even want the boy. We _want_ her.” 

June heard the agent’s words and quivered against Dustin. 

“You’re not taking her!” Tommy lunged forward and for a second, Dustin thought he’d done it. For a second he thought Tommy had stabbed the man. 

And then there was a shot. 

Tommy fell to the hard wood floor with a heart-shattering thud that echoed throughout the cabin. 

“No!” Dustin yelled, pulling June of the bed. “You son of a bitch!” 

“Don’t make me do the same to you,” the agent walked towards them. Dustin swallowed hard, walking backwards and dragging June’s body along with him. He sat her against the wall and stepped in front of her, blocking her from the approaching agents. He was reminded of the time Troy and had threatened him and Mike had jumped to save his life. Mike hadn’t known El was going to save him. He was sacrificing himself to save Dustin and in that moment, with three government agents walking towards him, he knew he would do the same for June. He’d do the same for any member of the party. They would all sacrifice themselves for each other. He looked back at June for a moment and felt his heart sink when he noticed her eyes close again. 

Without warning, one of the agents used his rifle to hit Dustin over the head, sending him crashing to the floor. For a few seconds, he tried to talk, tried to get up again, but a few blinks later and he felt his world go black. 

 

 

When Dustin came to, the sun was high in the sky. He blinked rapidly, disoriented at first and unsure of his surrounding and situation. But then it hit him. June. Tommy. The shot. 

“Fuck,” Dustin hissed, his head throbbing with pain. He crawled over to where Tommy lay motionless. His eyes stared up, dead and lifeless and a large pool of blood surrounded his body. Dustin felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Tommy?” he shook he older boy, desperate for a reaction, but got done. He was dead, Dustin knew that, but he had to try. Tommy had only been eighteen. He wanted to play with the L.A Philharmonic Orchestra. He had his whole life ahead of him. “Tommy?” he tried again. Nothing. A sob ripped through him like an avalanche of emotion that he couldn’t keep down. _Oh God, oh God, no. Please no,_ he begged, head whipping in every direction. _June… please…_ but he saw no one. She was gone. Taken by those government agents when she was barely clinging onto her own life. He scrambled up and ran around the cabin, searching every dark corner for the girl, but found nothing but shadows. The record player was still on from when he’d left it playing for June. 

 

**_So it's fare thee well my own true love, we'll meet another day, another time._ **

**_It ain't the leavin’, that’s a-grievin' me, but my true love who's bound to stay behind._ **

 

 

The irony of the song hit Dustin like a ton of bricks. Collapsing onto the floor, he buried his face in his hands, unable to process what had happened. _No,_ Dustin’s mind couldn’t process what had happened. _No, no, no. Please tell me this a god damn dream. Please._

He was alone, cursing himself for not doing enough. For being powerless. For being unable to stop them from killing his friend and taking the love of his life. He was alone.

Alone—until there was a firm knock at the door. 

Dustin stayed where he was, not registering the sound at first. 

Another knock, only this time louder.

“Hey kid, we’re here! Why don’t you let us in, huh?” a voice joined the incessant knocking.

 

Dustin raised his head. He knew that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY.


	31. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaa sorry for the delay with this chapter!! I really wanted to make sure it was right before I posted it. Anyway, here ya go!  
> Thanks for the love and let me know what y'all think!!

“Hey kid! Open up!” 

 _Hopper,_ Dustin’s stomach tightened at the sound of the chief’s voice. Slowly, he got up from the floor, head swimming and slightly dizzy from his injury. With a great, gut wrenching sob, Dustin opened the door. 

Hopper stared at the boy. He was bleeding from the left side of his head and his eyes were blood shot, so filled with pain, it made the chief’s breath hitch. 

“Kid?” Hopper looked down at the teenager, concerned. 

And because Dustin honestly didn’t know what else to do, he launched himself at the police chief, embracing him so fiercely, he feared he would cut off his circulation. 

“I’m—“ another sob, “so sorry, sir.”

“Easy, Dustin, easy. What’s going on?”

“I—I fucked up,” Dustin cried into Hopper’s shirt as he returned the embrace. 

“Calm down, kid. Breath. I know you have a tendency to over-dramatize so let’s just—“

The chief stopped talking as he took in the scene. Two dead bodies: one, clearly a government agent, and the second, a young man. Hopper recognized him from the jazz band. There was a large pool of blood on the floor and no sign of June. 

“Hop…” Joyce put a hand on his shoulder. 

“They found them,” Hopper managed, through gritted teeth. 

“I sh—should have been there. B—but June was so sick and I needed to get her medicine and I know I shouldn’t have left but she would have died without any medication so I had to leave her. I had to leave her to save her but it didn’t work it— it didn’t work and then I saw Tommy and we tried to make it back in time but the bad men, there were four of them, they got there first and Tommy tried to stab one of them but he got shot and it’s all my fault it—“ Dustin gasped, “it’s all my fucking fault and I’m so s—sorry, I’m so sorry!” he cried, rambling out of control. 

Hopper took a deep breath. “Listen kid,” he pulled away from Dustin so he could look at him, “I’m not mad at you. I know you’d do anything for my daughter.”

“But—“

“But nothing,” the chief stopped him before he could continue, “I know you two are serious and I know you’d do anything for her. You didn’t fuck up. You did your best and then some.”

“But it wasn’t good enough,” Dustin finally managed to speak a complete sentence. 

“You gave her a new life,” Joyce said softly before embracing the boy as well. She was about to continue when a van came speeding towards them. Jumping slightly, Dustin looked up and was shocked to see Steve. Well, Steve and a car full of his friends. The party. They’d come all this way and _clearly_ both Hopper and Joyce knew nothing about it. 

“What the hell,” Hopper’s eyes narrowed as Steve and six fifteen year olds rushed out of the car. 

“They made me do it, sir. They said they’d hitch-hike it I didn’t take them,” Steve said, approaching the chief. 

“Why is it whenever I leave you in charge, Harrington, you always end up becoming a God damn babysitter?” Hopper ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

“Look, it wasn’t my idea, chief—”

“It was mine,” El finished, standing her ground. 

“Of course it was,” Hopper’s voice was thick with sarcasm. 

“By the way, we’re not kids. We don’t need babysitting,” Lucas piped up. 

Hopper rolled his eyes, “the fact that you came all the way down here tells me otherwise.” 

“Besides, Steve’s a great babysitter. He didn’t let me drive at all,” Max smirked. 

“That’s a small consolation,” the chief grunted. 

Will walked over to where Dustin was still being held by Joyce. “What happened?” he asked carefully, putting a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“June,” Dustin let out another heart wrenching sob, “the bad men took her. They killed Tommy.” 

Instinctively, Mike grasped El’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 

“We’ll find her, Dustin,” Will said, still processing Dustin’s words. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and sighed when he realized it was Jack. Yeah, he was so thankful he’d come along. They’d had a long argument about it. About how Will wanted him to stay safe and stay home, but Jack wanted to help. In the end, Jack showed up not five minutes before they left Hawkins, duffle bag in hand, and said ‘you’re my boyfriend, Will, I’m not going anywhere without you’ and Will felt his heart burst with love. 

“Do we know where these Bad Men went?” Jack asked, looking up at Hopper and Joyce. 

“No idea,” Hopper answered before casting a glance at Dustin. 

“I—I didn’t see them leave. They knocked me out,” Dustin explained weakly. 

“I can do it,” El said firmly. 

Mike gripped his girlfriend’s hand a little tighter, “be careful,” he said, wishing there was another way. He didn’t like the idea of El going into the void, what with those government agents swarming around everywhere. 

“I will,” El replied sitting down on the grass with Mike. They watched as El closed her eyes and concentrated, so focussed she practically levitated off the grass. 

El saw a lab, very similar in construction to the one in Hawkins, only smaller. There were agents but again, not as many as there were when they had saved Hopper from Dr. Brenner. She saw an elderly man, tall and lean, in a black suit pacing around a room as two agents strapped on unconscious June to a chair. They tied her arms to the arm wrests so she would still be able to use her powers. El tried to focus even harder, needing to see details. 

June was facing a wall. They were going to see if she could open a gate. Concentrating even harder, El tried to narrow in on where the lab was. At first, she didn’t recognize it, but then, after seeing a few landmarks she realized where it was. She made out a single street sign and a few surrounding buildings before her connection broke.

Taking a deep breath, El began to talk. “They’re in New York,” she said, trying to remember the details as best as she could, “St. Marks Avenue…there’s a wedding store and…” she pinched her eyes shut, trying to recall the image, “and a shoe maker.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Joyce bent down to place kiss to El’s head. 

“A bridal store and shoe maker on St. Marks Avenue. We’ll find it. If it’s a government building, it won’t be that hard to find,” said Hopper, taking a few steps towards the van he had driven. “You kids stay here with Steve. There’s a local hotel here. Stay here until we come back, understand?”

Nobody replied. Grumbling, Hopper got into the driver’s seat as Joyce went into the cabin to gather Dustin and June’s things. A few piles of clothes, some food, and (she couldn’t help but smile weakly) two awards that stood in front of the fire place. 

The chief hadn’t even closed the door when El came inside. 

“I’m coming,” she said, sitting down on the seat behind Hopper.

“Like hell,” Hopper turned around in his seat, “you’re staying here.”

“No,” El answered firmly. 

“You’re staying here and that’s final, okay?”

El’s jaw tightened, “Not okay. June is my sister and one of my best friends. I’m going.”

“El, get out of he car and— for the love of God, what the hell are all you doing here?” Hopper exclaimed as the entire party climbed into the car, filling it completely. 

“They’re coming. I’m coming. That’s final,” El raised her voice. 

“Yeah, no. Only I get to say ‘that’s final’ around here, got that? You’re staying because staying and safe and—“

“We’re not stupid!” El yelled, finishing Hopper’s sentence for him. “I’m going!” 

The car shook slightly with the force of her cry and the outpouring of emotions as her powers surged. 

“Jesus Christ,” Hopper cursed, putting the key in the ignition, “you kids are gonna kill _me_ one of these days.”

“Please Hopper,” this time is was Dustin who spoke from outside the car, “I need to be there for her. I’ll go with Steve.” 

God, the kid’s voice broke his heart. One look at Dustin’s broken expression and Hopper nodded, giving in. “Fine,” he sighed, “But I go in first and you have to stay back until I give the all clear. Nobody is getting caught in the line of fire.” 

“Yes sir,” Dustin replied, locking eyes with the chief once more before closing the door. 

Quick as a flash, Dustin got into the other car with Steve. 

“How’d you find us?” Dustin asked his friend as they started driving. He had to keep talking. Keep conversation going. He’d break down again if he didn’t. 

“That was El’s doing. She’d check in every hour or so and tell us where to go,” Steve answered, noticing Dustin’s tight expression. 

“She’s gonna be okay, man. We’ll get to her, don’t worry,” he messed up Dustin’s hair as he drove. 

“They could be hurting her,” Dustin’s voice shook as he tried to suppress the urge to cry again. 

Steve sighed deeply, collecting his thoughts. “We’ll get to her and we’ll bring her back home, I promise you that, Dustin. You guys are all big on promises, right? Well, I _promise,_ we’ll get her back. El came back, we saved the chief, and we can bring June back now.”

“I couldn’t save her before and I didn’t save Tommy.”

“Hey, you’re not a superhero. None of us are. Not even El. We can’t do everything and besides, there was nothing you could have done. Nobody can fight a bunch of government agents when they don’t even have a way of defending themselves,” Steve tried his best to console his guilt ridden friend. “Tommy told us everything, by the way. He called the station and told me about how June took down that guy and how you made this amazing get-away.”

“He planned it,” Dustin mumbled, staring out the window. “Tommy planned the whole thing. He told us where to go and what to do.”

“He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, he was one of the best” Dustin ran his hands over his face, “hey, did you ever read The Outsiders in school?”

“Shit, sure I did. It was one of the only books I ever actually read cover to cover and didn’t ask anyone for cheat notes. Why?”

“I dunno, it’s just, Tommy really reminds me of Dally. You know, the way he’s always so brave and tough. He gives the best advice and everyone in the band always looked up to him.” 

“Huh…” Steve contemplated Dustin’s words for a moment, “I can see it.”

“And you’re kinda like Sodapop, you know, the perfect look that girls go wild for.”

“I don’t know about that,” Steve chuckled slightly, “Wanna know something? Honestly?”

“Sure,” Dustin looked at his friend. 

“When I read that book, it freaked me out a bit. I saw myself as a bit of a social. You know, the privileged kids who had it all and were so fucking popular. It freaked me out how similar we were. I wanted to be more like that other guy, the youngest kid…”

“Ponyboy,” Dustin finished for him.

“Yeah, him. I wanted to be more like him, only, I was so stuck in wanting to fit in, I didn’t have the balls to do it.”

Dustin watched his friend carefully. How his face seemed pinched and strained. He really meant what he was talking about. “That’s all in the past,” Dustin said, looking back at the road again, “right now, you’re like Sodapop.”

Steve smiled, glancing down at the younger teen, “Thanks man. Or should I say, Two-Bit.”

“Really?” Dustin’s eyes widened. “He’s my favourite character! Nobody ever talks about him but he’s really funny and totally the life of the party!”

“Wanna know something?” Steve took a sip of the pepsi he had in the drink holder.

“What?”

“He was my favourite character too. That’s why I remember his name. I think I maybe even wrote my essay about him,” Steve smiled, prompting Dustin to smile back. 

A silence fell between the pair as Steve kept driving behind Hopper’s van. Dustin stared out the window. 

“I really love her, Steve,” Dustin finally broke the silence. 

“I know that, man. I see the way you look at her. It’s the real deal.” said Steve. 

“I can’t lose her.” 

“You won’t. I promise. We’ll bring her back and then you can have all the romantic dates you want,” Steve assured the curly haired teen. 

“I took her out on a date. While we were in New York. Just like I told you I would.”

“And? How was it?”

“It was…” Dustin paused, choking up as the memories came flooding back, “the most amazing night of my life.” 

“Is that so?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Totally. We went out and played at this open mic jazz thing. They signed us up to play with a bunch of really famous cats and we had so much fun. June was fantastic. She lit up the whole room and everyone loved her. We went for pizza after and then we found this dance hall and bought the last few tickets. The band played swing music and we danced until, like, midnight,” Dustin sighed, remembering how he spun June. How she shawn and looked so beautiful. 

“You know what?” Steve turned the corner, following Hopper’s van, “We’re gonna find her. And you know why?”

“Why?”

“Cause you guys got something special going on. Like it’s meant to be or something. Man, people hunt for _years_ trying to find something like what you’ve got. Hell, most parents don’t even have what you guys got. I know my folks don’t. When something is so right, so meant to be, it just had to work out.”

“You mean, like fate?” Dustin asked. 

Steve shrugged, “I dunno, maybe. I just think you two are meant to be together.” 

 

 

***

 

 

Dustin held his breath. They were a few blocks away from where June was being kept and Steve had parked the van on a side street. They were waiting for Hopper (who had parked a block over to avoid suspicion) to give them the all clear to proceed.

Steve’s radio crackled to life as Hopper’s voice filled the small space.

“El said they’re keeping her on the third floor. First floor… first floor is a barber shop. Complete facade. There are guards in front of the elevator and agents right away by the elevator on the third floor. Then we go left, do what we have to do, and seventh door to the right is where she is.” 

A crackling silence. 

“Do you copy, Harrington?”

“Yes sir,” Steve gathered his things together. 

“The kid stays there,” Hopper’s voice came across as commanding, even over the crackling second hand radio. 

“No way!” Dustin cried, beside himself with worry. The bad men could be doing anything to June. _She could be hurt,_ he worried frantically, _she’s been there too long. She could be…_ but Dustin couldn’t complete his thought. No, he wasn’t too late. He’d get there in time. 

“Listen to me, kid. You stay in where you’re safe. You’re no use to June dead, you hear me?”

Steve gave Dustin a pointed look like ‘please just say yes to the man’. 

“Okay,” Dustin replied, weakly. It wasn’t the truth, but it would do for now. 

“Okay…” Hopper’s voice faltered for a moment, like he was trying to keep it together. It was his daughter, after all, that was being held by government agents. “Joyce and I are leaving now.”  

The radio crackled for a few seconds before the connection broke and silence overcame the vehicle. 

“You’re gonna come anyway, aren’t you?” Steve looked over at Dustin as he adjusted his gun in his holster. 

“Damn rights,” Dustin answered firmly. 

“Right. Well, as much as I hate the idea, I understand. Just, do me a favour and wait a few minutes before you go charging off with your friends, okay?” 

“Five minutes.” 

“Ten.”

“Five.”

“Ten.”

“Fine,” Dustin sighed, checking his watch, “ten minutes.” 

“Good. Let us deal with getting to June, first,” Steve opened the door.

“Steve?” the younger teen looked up at his friend. 

Steve leaned down to put hand on Dustin’s shoulder. “We’re gonna find her, Dustin, don’t worry,” he assured him. 

And then he was gone; running down the street looking for all the world like a action movie hero. Steve had gone maybe a minute, when the radio crackled to life again. 

“Dustin…Dustin? Are you there?” the voice was faint, but Dustin could tell it was Mike. 

“I’m here!” Dustin called back, not sure where to direct his voice. He knew El was using her powers to connect their radios. 

“Hopper just left! We’re gonna hang tight for five minutes and then we’ll come to you!” 

“Okay!” Dusted shouted before radio crackled again. 

 

For five long minutes, Dustin was alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t help but think about June, what those bad men were forcing her to do. What they had planned. Questions spun around in his head. Like how did the bad men find them? What did they want June for? El had said something about another gate, but those were El’s powers that could do that. Not June’s. What if the bad men thought June had the power to do something when she really didn’t? What if they found out she couldn’t open a gate? What would they do with her then? 

All Dustin wanted to do was get out of the car and run. He had to get to June. They’d come so far, overcome so much, why weren’t they aloud to have their own happy ending? Why couldn’t they just play jazz and go to concerts and listen to records in his room with Tews? Why were they constantly worried about monsters and bad men and running for their lives? 

The questions kept coming, one after the other, almost driving Dustin to the breaking point. If Mike hadn’t broken his train of worries with a firm knock on the car window,  Dustin would have broken. 

“Come on!” Mike shouted, hammering on the window. 

“Are you guys sure you wanna do this? I can go alone, you know. You guys don’t have to do this,” Dustin said, exiting the car. 

“When a party member requires assistance…” Jack said, not needing to finish the sentence. Will couldn’t help but smile and give his boyfriend’s hand a light squeeze. 

“We’re coming,” El said in a way that left no room for debate. 

“Okay,” Dustin replied, feeling a small surge of courage course through his veins. They could do this. “You know where she is?”

“Yes,” El responded, “third floor, seventh door. I wanted to go back to the void but Mike stopped me.” 

“You’ve already used your powers enough,” Mike said, concern written all over his face, “You can’t be drained before we even get there.”

“I’ve been practicing,” El tried to reason. 

“I know,” Mike pressed her close to him, “but we don’t know what we’re going to face there.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll fight it,” Lucas said, sling shot in hand. 

“Right,” Max added, looking around at the party. “I’ll be in the front with you, El. Lucas, you and Mike hang at the back and make sure nobody is following us. Let’s move,” Max shook herself quickly before leading the charge. 

They ran three blocks, Max and El in front, before they stopped in front of a brick, three story building. As El had said, the first floor was a barber shop. Eyes darting in every direction, the party entered the building. The bodies of three government agents lay on the floor by the elevator while the barber shop seemed to be abandoned. Quickly, the party piled into the elevator. 

“Guys…” Dustin hesitated, before pressing for the third floor, “just be careful, okay?”

“She’s my sister. Your girlfriend. We’re going to bring her home,” El said, pressing button three before Dustin could hesitate any longer. 

“Jesus, El!” Lucas cried, looking slightly panicked. He grasped Max’s hand firmly in his own. 

“Follow me,” El swallowed as the elevator made an ominous ‘ding’ sound signalling they had reached the third floor. 

“Okay,” Dustin took a deep breath as the doors opened. The entire party exhaled in relief when they saw three agents dead on the floor. Hopper, Joyce, and Steve had done good. 

Quickly and carefully, they jumped over the bodies before running down the abandoned hallway. Every few steps they’d come across the body of another agent. Some were dead, some were groaning as if they’d been beaten and not shot. El counted the doors mentally as they ran, and slowed down when they reached the sixth door. They had to be careful. One wrong move could put June and the others in even more danger. 

“I’ll go,” El said, knowing, out of all of them, she could inflict the most damage. 

“No,” Dustin put an arm in front of her, “I need to get to her. I’ll go.”

“You’re not going without me, El,” Mike took her hand in his. 

“We go together,” Will said, turning so he faced the entire party. “We do this together. As a party. No one gets left behind and no one goes without assistance.” 

Jack smiled, proudly, “there’s power in numbers. We might not have guns, but that doesn’t mean we can’t put up a good fight.” 

“Okay…” Dustin felt like he was going to war. Like this was his army, his party, going off to fight. Like all those battle scenes in Lord of the Rings where good triumphed over evil. Where love had more power than hate. They could do this. He hadn’t realized until that moment that they were all holding hands. Linked together, all for one and one for all. They walked together, their hands staying connected, as they proceeded to the seventh door. They heard someone scream and Dustin’s whole body surged forward. _June,_ his screamed in his mind, _no, no, no!_ But Mike held him back, hand gripping his as he almost fell forward. Dustin wanted to yell, shout out to her, but he knew he couldn’t. They had to at least have the element of surprise. June’s screams became louder as they approached the seventh door. It was ajar and from where they were standing they could see June tied to a chair, Hopper and Steve against a wall with two government agents pointing guns at them, and Joyce tied and gagged to another chair.  June faced the other wall. Her wrists were tied to the arm rests of the chair and her face was marred with bruises. 

The party held their breath. Dustin shuffled forward only slightly and held in a gasp when he noticed a dark bruise forming around June’s neck. Her wrists were red and bleeding from where she had struggled and there was a long, deep, cut on her jaw bone that was bleeding profusely. Her head sagged, drained of all energy, as a tall, elderly man with a gun struck her again. 

And that was it. Dustin couldn’t hold back and watch anymore. Mike and Lucas felt the way Dustin’s grip on their hands tightened. They looked at their friend carefully. He was getting ready to make a mad dash. They had to be ready. Mike looked over and El and gave her a sort of ‘do what has to be done and _please_ be careful’ look, followed by short but tender kiss. They were ready. 

Dustin squeezed his friends’ hands one more time before he released them and bolted into the room. 

Hopper’s expression was one of relief and panic. Relief because the bad men were now outnumbered and panic, because they were kids. They shouldn’t be there. 

“Let her go!” Dustin shouted, running towards where June was tied up. She lifted her head at the sound of his voice and the look on her face almost broke his heart. She was so beaten down, so scared, it made Dustin’s eyes overflow with tears. 

“Don’t…” June managed, voice horse and weak, “he’ll kill you. He said he’d kill you.”

“You’re a _very_ good listened, child,” the man said, his voice disgustingly calm and smooth. “You do as you’re told, or I shoot the boy.”

“Let her go you sick son of a bitch!” Dustin took another step before a gun was pointed in his direction. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. Doctor Peter Brenner, June’s uncle. _You,_ ” he looked over at Steve, “killed my little brother. He was doing some very important, ground breaking work in my employ. But I also knew he was missing a very important piece. My brother never saw the potential in June, but I did.”

“Let go of my sister,” El hissed, jaw clenched tightly with rage. 

“Subject eleven,” the elder brother smiled, “how nice of you to join us. My brother spoke so highly of you. With both of you now here, we could accomplish truly great things.”

“Like hell, you sick fuck!” Max yelled, fighting against Lucas’ hold on her. 

“Quite a little gathering we have here, June. It’ll be shame to see them all go the way of your other friend. He was only eighteen, wasn’t he, the poor boy. Such a shame.” 

“Let the kids go, Brenner,” Hopper managed, before the agent in front of him shoved his gun directly to the side of his head. 

“I’ll let your friends go, June. All of them. If you open that gate for me. I know you can.”

“Please,” June let out a kind of sob, “let them go. I’ll do whatever you want, just please, _please,_ let them go.”

Dr. Brenner smiled triumphantly at June’s desperate words, “Try again.” 

At his command, June extended her fingers out, the rope cutting into her wrists again, and concentrated.

“No! June! Stop!” Dustin yelled, “Don’t do it!” 

“You do as I ask or your boyfriend dies. Do you understand? We’ve been following you June. We know what you can do. Our equipment monitors fluctuations in energy and when you killed that man three days ago, our boards lit up like you wouldn’t believe. I knew it had to be you,” Dr. Brenner continued calmly. 

“She’s sick!” Dustin cried in response, “You make her do this and it’ll kill her!” 

“Once she’s done it, I won’t need her anymore. One life for the sake of progress. Or…” he looked down at June, “would you rather I spare your life while you watch your friends and family die?”

There was a silence as Joyce struggled to yell something, the gag keeping her from doing so. 

“Let them go,” Steve said, an agents gun pressed painfully against his head.  

“It’s up to you, June. You do this for me and your family goes free,” Dr. Brenner looked directly in June’s eyes, relishing the fear he saw there.

June nodded weakly and extended her flingers again. A few sparks flew and Dustin held is breath. _Please,_ he begged, _don’t do it. It’ll kill you, June, don’t do it. I love you. I love you so much._ And June heard it. His voice in her head telling her to stop. Telling her that he loved her. _I love you,_ she answered as best as she could. There had to be another way. Focussing everything she had on making energy, she was met by another force. A force equally as powerful. It took June a few moments to realize it was El. Nose bleeding slightly, El focused all her power on combining it with June’s. June had energy, El could manipulate it. Use it. At first El thought of simply snapping the necks of the two agents, but then she realized a flaw in her plan. The agents had their guns ready to fire. The second they’d realize they were being hurt, they’d shoot. And El didn’t like the idea of guessing who was faster. Her powers or their shot. Instead, she focused her powers on June. She had to help her somehow. 

June felt the life leave her body— she knew it wouldn’t be much longer, but she had to keep going. Giving it her all, she managed to produce a single white ball of pure energy. It floated in mid air for a moment, thanks to El, and before anyone could register what was happening, it flew across the room and hit both agents in quick succession. They fell to the ground, twitching and screaming, as their guns lay forgotten beside them. Quickly, Hopper and Steve grabbed the guns and pointed them at Dr. Brenner. Will rushed over to his mother, untied her quickly, and handed her the gun she had been forced to drop. 

“Three against, one, Doctor,” Joyce said, pointing her gun at him. “Don’t think your odds are very good.” 

“She’s already dead,” the doctor kicked June’s chair and smiled as her head fell limply to the side. “She died trying to save you.” 

“She did save us,” Steve said, eyes narrowing, “they both did.” 

“And for what? You’re surrounded. My agents are flooding these halls as we speak.” 

“All the more reason to do this quickly,” Hopper hissed, taking a step towards the doctor. 

“No,” this time it was El who spoke. She let go of Mike’s hand and walked over to where Dr. Brenner was standing. “You hurt my family. You hurt my sister. And you’re lying. I saw this building. You’re working alone now.” 

“El…” Mike’s voice shook as he tried to reach for her. 

“No more,” she stared at the doctor. There was a horrible cracking noise as the gun flew out of his hand, his wrist now hanging by his side at a very unnatural angle. “You won’t hurt my family any more,” she said, throwing the doctor against the wall with her powers. He screamed in agony as his left leg cracked and was left dangling. Lucas shot a sequence of rocks at his face, one hitting his nose and making it bleed. 

“El, don’t!” Mike screamed. She wasn’t a killer. He couldn’t let her go through with this. 

Before Mike could think of what to do, Hopper pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying across the room and into the doctor’s chest. Steve fired a second shot at his head for good measure and, seeing the damage down, El released his body with a simple flick of her head. The body of Peter Brenner crumpled to the floor with a thud and the party collectively exhaled a breath they’d been holding in. 

“June!” Dustin cried, rushing to under the ropes tied around June’s frame. She was unresponsive. Completely limp. Carefully, Dustin took June in his arms and shook her lightly, desperate for any kind of response. She couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t. She was just drained. Tired. He pulled back when he heard nothing from her, June’s head rolling down as her body slumped forward. 

“Let me,” Hopper came to her other side and caught her. Slowly, he lifted June from the chair and cradled her in his arms. 

El held onto Mike as anxiety filled her and exhaustion set in. 

“You did it,” Mike said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“We did it,” El said, folding into Mike’s embrace. “Sisters.”

Mike wanted to respond but when cut off by Dustin’s voice. 

“She’s ok, right? She’s just drained. She—“ he swallowed a sob from escaping is body, “She’s just sick!”

“I…” Hopper looked over at his fiancé for a second, “I don’t know, kid.” 

Both parents were close to tears as they headed back to the elevator, Joyce holding June’s limp hand the entire way. Dustin felt a steady stream of tears flow from his eyes as they ran back to Hopper’s van. 

Joyce opened the door and helped situate June on the back seat. Dustin felt frozen on the spot. _She’s too limp,_ he thought, mind spinning, _she’s too pale. She’s not responding to anything. She looks…_ he couldn’t finish his thought, afraid of even thinking the word. 

“She’s gonna be fine, buddy,” Steve put a hand on Dustin’s shaking shoulder. 

Dustin wanted to respond but he couldn’t bring himself to. He did the only thing he could do: he embraced his friend. 

“I know,” Steve hugged him back, “it’s been a shitty few days huh? She’s a tough cookie though. She’ll be fine.” 

And just as Dustin was about to speak, he heard it. A soft voice from inside the car. 

“Dustin?” 

 _June,_ Dustin pushed himself out of Steve’s embrace and was at her side in a heartbeat.

“I’m here!” he held her hand in his, gripping it fiercely, “I’m right here.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be fluff n feelings again, don't worry. :)


	32. Seriously, guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaa I'm sorry about the delay with this chapter. My computer decided to crash and thus a lot of my files got deleted. Anyway, I re-wrote this chapter as best as I could so hopefully it turned out ok.   
> Really enjoyed writing for Dustin and Hopper :)
> 
> Gonna post again soon-- promise!!! xoxo

“You’re here,” June repeated, voice hardly above a whisper. 

“Yeah… I am,” Dustin managed between shallow, quivering breaths. He was crying; fat tears of relief and emotion falling from his eyes and onto June’s shirt. 

“Stay,” she said, gripping his hand as tightly as she could. 

“Always. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you,” June looked up at Dustin as he sat in such a way that he could hold her in his arms. 

“For what?” he stroked her hair gently. 

“For coming. For being there. For being here.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I—“ Dustin placed a kiss to her forehead as he collected himself, “I was afraid I’d lost you.” 

“Afraid you’re stuck with me, Buddy Bolden. Hope that’s alright with you,” June smirked and Dustin felt himself chuckle. Even through her pain, June was able to joke and be sarcastic. _She’s going to be ok_ , Dustin smiled, already noticing some colour come back to her face. 

“That’s more than alright with me,” Dustin held her body close to his. She was there, alive and breathing, and he could feel the warmth of her body through her thin t-shirt. 

“Dad…” June looked up to where Hopper stood. 

“Hey kiddo,” he leaned forward to muss to hair lightly. “How’re you feeling.”

“Better,” June glanced at her mother next, “you…you did this all for me?”

“Of course we did, sweetheart,” Joyce gripped her hand fiercely and placed a kiss to her cheek. “We love you so much. You’re family.”

“Family,” June repeated, smiling weakly. 

“Yeah,” Will sat on the other side of her with El. “You’re so important, June. You’e my _sister._ The party wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“And having a sister is so bitchin’,” El added, smiling. 

“That was pretty cool back there, huh? What we did.”

“Pretty cool,” El repeated, thinking about how they had combined their powers. “Pretty _amazing.”_

“It was totally tubular,” Lucas said, still in shock. 

Max chuckled at her boyfriends’ word choice. “Totally,” she took his hand in her own. 

“Here…” Dustin fumbled around of a moment before he found one of their backpacks. “Do you want a chocolate bar?”

June’s eyes lit up as she smirked, “What do you think?”  

“I thought so,” Dustin unwrapped the nougat bar carefully before giving it to June. 

“The hotel,” June said between bites, “we should go back.”

“Of course, you’re exhausted sweetheart,” Joyce replied as Hopper started the engine. Steve had arrived with his van and would take Jack, Mike, Lucas, and Max, while Hopper and Joyce would take June, Dustin, El, and Will. 

“Tired, yeah,” June paused, taking another bite of chocolate, “I mean, I want to go back and talk to Mr. Laurence. What day is it?”

“Friday,” Hopper answered, looking back to June once more before driving. 

“We’ve got our performance… the one at Birdland… it’s tomorrow,” June’s voice was getting weaker, exhaustion setting in again. 

“You can’t be serious?” Hopper couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“We’ve been working… all year for this…” June whispered, finishing her chocolate. 

“And you’re going to come home and rest. Recover. Get better. Don’t be—“

“Stupid,” June finished, “I know.”

“I’ll talk to Mr. Laurence, chief. He’ll know what to do. If June wants to play…” Dustin looked down at his girlfriend’s face. How it shawn at the mere thought of a performance, “We should go through with it. For Tommy.”

“For Tommy,” June repeated, the gravity of the situation hitting her head on. 

“Please, it’s what she knows. What she loves,” Dustin all but begged. 

Joyce looked at her fiancé tried to read his expression, “Hop…?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Joyce. I know what you’re thinking.”

“If she feels up to it tomorrow night, we should let her go. It’ll help her… heal,” Joyce considered her words carefully. 

There was a moment of silence as Hopper mulled over the situation and grumbled a few things to himself. 

“Dad… please,” El spoke up, “I’d _love_ to see June perform there! We could all go!” 

Hopper sighed, gripping the steering wheel in frustration. “Okay! Okay, fine. You can go, but only, _only_ if I say you’re well enough and I want to take to Mr. Laurence myself.”

“Thank you!” June’s eyes lit up. 

“Awesome, thanks Hopper!” Dustin stomach did a weird kind of loop and flip as he watched the joy spread across June’s face. She was so beautiful when she was purely happy. Even without a stitch of makeup, hair slightly greasy and sticking out all over, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he knew right then, as she fought with sleep in his arms, that he wasn’t going to ever let her go again. They’d fight, of course they would, they were both fire crackers, but he’d always be there for her. They’d always be together. Steve was so right, they were meant to be. “Go to sleep, June. Traffic is a nightmare. We probably won’t get back to the hotel for a while. I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thank you, Dustin,” her eyelids fluttered a few times before closing. 

“No problem,” Dustin found a blanket by his feet and wrapped it around her. “I love you so much.”

“I…” June yawned and burrowed further into Dustin’s embrace, “love you too.” 

 

 

***

 

 

"Dustin!" June cried, waking up wide eyed in a cold sweat. "Where's Dustin?" 

Joyce held the trembling girl in her arms and soothed her quietly. "He's fine, sweetheart. He's asleep in the next room over." 

"I need to see him," June insisted. She was petrified. The dream had seemed so real- so very real. She'd seen him die right in front of her and all she wanted in that moment was to see him. To hold him and know that he was alright. Simply being told would not convince her.  

Sensing her anxiety, Joyce looked over at Hopper. "Do you mind, Hop?" 

"Sure," he said, voice rough with fatigue.  "I'll go fetch the kid." 

 

So while Joyce comforted her daughter with stories about her youth (how when she was June's age, Hopper had the biggest crush on her) the chief went over to the next hotel room and knocked on the door. He hardly had to knock twice and Dustin opened it, slightly panic stricken but better for having a few hours of sleep. 

“What’s going on? Is something wrong? Is it June? She’s okay, right?” Dustin shot questions off like rapid fire.

"She had a nightmare, kid. Insisted on seeing you." 

"Right," Dustin made to push past Hopper but the imposing chief stopped him.

"Hey, cool your jets, Dustin.  We need to have a quick chat," Hopper put a hand on Dustin's shoulder to steady his nerves.  

"Now? She needs me."

"It'll only take a minute. Joyce is with her now,” he gave the boy a pointed look. 

“Fine,” Dustin slumped back to where he had stood in the doorway. 

“Okay,” Hopper took a deep breath, “I know you like June a lot.”

“I love her, sir. I mean that,” Dustin said without hesitation. 

“Right,” Hopper digested Dustin’s proclamation, “Okay, well, I’m not going to argue that because I see how close you two are and frankly, I think you’re a good kid. I just want to make sure that we’re on the same page when it comes to any… funny business.”

Dustin’s eyes widened as the chief stared down at him, “F—funny business?” he stuttered, turning a bright shade of red. 

“Yeah, kid. Funny business. You know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Dustin could hardly get the words out. 

“You’re fifteen,” Hopper took another breath, “Believe me, I know what goes on in fifteen year old boys’ heads. I know that’s all I was thinking about when I was fifteen.”

“It’s not like that with us…with me,” Dustin said earnestly even though, in his heart of hearts, he knew he wasn’t being completely truthful. It depended on Hopper’s definition of said funny business. If by that he meant making out, than yeah, they’d definitely crossed the line, but if funny business meant doing _that,_ then Dustin was telling the truth. Frankly, he didn’t really feel inclined to ask the chief what his definition of funny business was. Dustin had a sneaking feeling it was anything past a short kiss. 

“I’m just _saying,”_ Hopper sighed. God, he really wanted cigarette. He’d run out the day before. “I know you care about her but I care about her too. She’s my daughter.”

Dustin nodded, understanding. “I know. I care about her too. She’s my girlfriend and I really love her, Hopper. She’s—“ Dustin hesitated for moment, not sure how the chief would take the information, “She’s the one for me. I’m always gonna be there for her and I promise, I’d rather die than hurt her.”

“I know that, kid. Like I said, you’re a good kid. I see the way you look at her and believe me, I know you care. What you did, running of with her to that cabin, taking care of her like that, I can’t thank you enough. I understand why she loves you.”

“I love her more than anything,” Dustin replied looking up at the chief, “I’d die for her.” 

And quite by surprise, Dustin felt tears prick his eyes. He tried to hold them back, blinking rapidly and swallowing hard, but it didn’t work. The memory of almost losing June came flooding back and he couldn’t control anything. 

“Whoa,” Hopper caught the boy as he practically fell forward with a sob, “Easy, Dustin. You’re okay. You did really good, kid.”

“I—I almost lost her,” Dustin managed between gasps. 

“I know, kiddo, I know.”

“I should have been there, with her, not—“ another gasp, “in town trying to haggle for medicine.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hopper said, fighting back his own tears, “you needed her to get better so you did what had to be done. I don’t for a second put the blame on you, understand? Not for a second.”

Dustin processed the chief’s words and felt his body relax slightly. “I just wish I could have been there.”

“I know,” Hopper pulled away from the embrace to look down at the curly haired teen, “I’m proud of you, Dustin. What you did for her. I know you don’t really have a dad around and I know Harrington’s your buddy and all that, but I want you to know, man to man, that you’re a good guy. Now…” he mussed Dustin’s hair slightly, “go see that girlfriend of yours.” 

“Thank you,” Dustin blinked up at Hopper a few more times, in awe of what he had said, before dashing off to the next room. 

“Dustin?” June’s voice came soft and tender as Dustin entered the room. 

“Yeah,” he walked over to the bed, “it’s me.”

“I’ll give you two some space,” Joyce smiled, pressing a kiss to June’s cheek. She looked back at the pair once more and pushed Hopper out of the room with her. 

“Dustin,” June had to say his name again as the door clicked shut, “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” Dustin rushed to her side, “It’s okay. I wasn’t asleep anyway. Are you okay?”

June shifted in the bed, making room for him, “they killed you,” she said, lip quivering ever so slightly. 

“June,” the name came out as a kind of breath as Dustin lowered himself onto the bed cautiously. He was keenly aware of Hopper standing, if not in the hallway, than in the room right next to theirs. “I’m right here and you have my word, I’m not going anywhere.” 

June relaxed the moment Dustin put his arms around her. The simple touch radiating warmth and comfort and familiarity and above all things, _love._ A simple swipe of his hand on her back, a stroke of her hand through her hair, was so healing. And as June pressed herself against him, upper body’s connected so not a sliver of space remained, Dustin felt himself heal as well. He needed the closure. He needed to _feel_ that she was there and safe. It would be a long process, he realized, for both of them. He’d panic and be overprotective, he knew that. And June would jump at every sound, every shadow, and not want to ask Dustin for help. In the end they’d always find each other though. 

Dustin held June for several long minutes, not saying anything. He’d pull back once or twice to look at her, they’d blink a few times, and then fall back into their embrace again.

“What did my dad want?” June asked, head still resting on Dustin’s chest. 

Dustin stroked her hair soothingly, “Funny,” he pulled back slightly, “he—uh— warned me about doing, you know, _stuff_ , with you.”

“Stuff,” June couldn’t help but smirk as Dustin dried her last remaining tears. 

“Yeah… stuff,” Dustin knew he was blushing. 

“He called it ‘funny business’ didn’t he?” June giggled and Dustin thought that was about the best damn thing he’d ever heard. 

“Definitely did, yeah.”

“Oh my God, Dustin,” June groaned, resting her forehead against his for a moment, “please tell me it wasn’t the most awkward thing ever.”

“It was…” Dustin hesitated, chuckling under his breath, “a lot.” 

“Jesus Christ, that’s the worst. I’m so fucking sorry,” June said, though her giggling gave her away. She did feel genuinely sorry for Dustin, but the hilarity of the situation kept her from being completely serious. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dustin rolled his eyes playfully, “He doesn’t suspect anything, does he?” 

“I dunno. Probably, I mean, my mom knows we’re serious.”

“You’ve talked to her about… _that?”_

June giggled again, Dustin’s blush becoming contagious, “Yeah, before we left. She knows I love you and she just wanted to make sure that I we’re being safe.” 

“Mrs. Byers is great,” Dustin said simply. 

“Yeah,” June nodded, “she told me Hopper had a crush on her when she was in high school.” 

“No way!” Dustin cocked an eyebrow, amused. 

“Yeah way. She told me that while you were talking to my dad.”

“Huh,” Dustin kissed her forehead tenderly, falling back onto the bed with her. “And now they’re getting married.” 

“I know. It’s really awesome. I’m so happy for both of them. And hey,” June shifted so she could look at him, “Joyce said I wouldn’t have to wear a dress to the wedding unless I really want to.” 

“And do you?” 

“I dunno,” June studied Dustin’s face carefully. She’d avoided the conversation about her own identity for a long time. She’d talked about with Joyce and Will but somehow, she’d never gotten around to explaining things to Dustin. “What do you want to see me in?”

“It’s your mom’s wedding. You should wear what you feel confident in, not what I want you to wear,” said Dustin. 

“Oh,” June scrunched her face, not satisfied with his answer. _Why didn’t he just tell me what to wear. That would make things a hell of a lot easier._ “It’s just really confusing.”

“What is?” Dustin put a hand on her waist, pulling her towards his body. Yeah, he was a sucker for cuddling and frankly, so was she. 

“This,” June looked down at herself. “Remember back when we were hiding in the barn and Will told us he was gay?”

“Yeah.”

“I meant what I said at the time. That I think I got some kinda extra shot of testosterone or something. I’ve always been that kinda tom-boy type and I kinda thought I’d grow out of it, but I haven’t. And now it’s just really confusing sometimes because I want you to look at me and think I’m pretty, but other than that black dress my mom bought me, and the red one you bought me, I don’t like dresses. I don’t feel like myself when I wear them. I feel like I can’t move properly and I don’t feel comfortable. I don’t want you to be disappointed if I go to the wedding dressed in a jumpsuit,” June took a deep breath. She’d said a lot more than she’d originally intended on saying. 

“June,” Dustin leaned forward and connected their lips gently, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” June couldn’t help but smile, her breath catching in her throat slightly.

“And I love that you’re talking to me about this. I know…” he studied her face carefully, “I know it can’t be easy.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” she sighed, nerves building again. 

Dustin took the hand that was on her waist and placed it on her cheek, caressing the soft skin there, “You wanna know something? When I first talked to you in band class in September, I was so fucking nervous.”

“Why?” June leaned into his touch, the warmth of his affections, making her whole body tingle with a kind of thrilling joy. 

“Because I thought you were the coolest girl ever. The thing that you’re so worried about. The fact that you’re different. The fact that you don’t look like the other girls and you don’t act like the other girls, _that’s_ what I loved so much about you. And that’s what I love so much about you now. Sure, seeing you in that red dress and heals was incredible, but I think you’re beautiful no matter what you wear. You don’t need to play a part for me.” 

“I love that dress,” June said earnestly, “I really do. It makes me feel like Marilyn Monroe. I wasn’t playing dress up.”

“You looked beautiful,” Dustin said, the memory of her dancing in the dress still vivid in his mind. 

“It’s just confusing is all. Some days I wanna dress up and feel pretty and some days I wanna be tough and cool and I dunno… I’m sorry, I’m not explaining this very well.” 

“Hey,” Dustin pressed another kiss to her lips, running a hand through her hair, making her sigh. “Just remember, I talked to you in band class because you were wearing oversized blue jeans and a Motley Crüe t-shirt. I talked to you because you’re different. That’s what I love about you.” 

“I’m so glad that you did. Honestly, I wanted to talk to you before then but I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know you—-“

June stopped, stiffening against Dustin. 

“What? Are you okay?” he instinctively tightened his grip on her protectively. 

“Shhh!” June pressed a figer to Dustin’s lips. 

There was a giggle and a kind of thud as something fell in the other room and—- _oh my God,_ June’s face burned as she realized what she was hearing. _Fucking seriously, guys? Talk about funny business._

“Are they…?” Dustin’s face turned beet red as they heard another giggle through the wall. “They aren’t seriously…?”

“They are engaged,” June tried to defend her parents. It wasn’t working well though. 

“Still,” Dustin grimaced, eyes darting around the room. Spotting the backpack Hopper had brought in from the van, he bolting out from the bed. 

“The hell are you doing?” June propped herself up on her elbow. 

“Here,” Dustin rummaged for a second before producing his walkman. Quickly, he resumed his position beside June and situated the headphones above the pillows between them. _Oh God,_ Dustin fumbled with the walkman as they heard the bed made a particularly awkward creaking noise in the other room. _Seriously, Hopper? And you give me shit for being frisky._ “Let’s hope this drowns them out a bit,” he pressed play. 

“Mingus,” June burrowed her head against Dustin’s chest, “of course.”

“What’s your favourite book?” Dustin asked as the music played. 

“Shit,” June furrowed her brow in thought, “promise not to laugh?”

“Cross my heart.”

June looked up at Dustin and answered in a small, shy voice, “Anne of Green Gables.” 

“I can see that. You’re kinda like Anne,” Dustin smiled. 

“How about you, what’s your favourite book?”

“The Hobbit, for sure,” Dustin answered without hesitation. It had been his favourite since the sixth grade. 

June grinned before continuing. “Who’s your favourite singer?”

“Oh man,” he thought for a moment, considering his options. “I really like Frank Sinatra but I think I’m gonna have to go with Robert Plant. How about you? Freddie Mercury?”

“Yeah,” June sighed happily, “he’s just the best. Did you see Queen’s performance at Live Aid? That was fucking art.” 

“Totally,” Dustin agreed. He remembered watching the performance on TV at the Wheeler’s. The entire party had been completely blown away. Dustin wanted to keep talking but he noticed June’s breathing change. She relaxed against him, face calm and content. She’d fallen asleep. “Love you,” Dustin breathed, kissing her forehead again. Slowly, he felt himself drift off to sleep, safe in knowledge that she was in his arms and they were going to be okay after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAA I love them so! *smoosh*  
> Coming up next: Birdland :)


	33. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek I am SO SORRY for being late with this update. School has been hellish and my best friend just went through a really messy breakup so I've been a little preoccupied. ANYWAY, I've decided to split this next bit into two chapters, because, as usual, I've gotten a bit too carried away.  
> Anyway, this has some Justin fluff with a side of Mileven :)   
> Don't worry, next chapter is gonna be SHWOOPCITY.

Dustin woke up first, the light streaming in from the window and onto the bed as he opened his eyes. June was curled up against him, one hand was balled up at his chest and the other draped around his torso lazily. Her breath was coming out in steady puffs, her lips parting ever so slightly as each breath escaped and tickled his chin. She seemed so content and Dustin realized in that moment how much he wanted to wake up next to her every day. He wanted to care for her and look after her and wake up to that mop of blonde spiky hair every single morning for the rest of his life. 

Smiling down at the girl, Dustin pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and burrowed back into the covers. 

“Dusssin?” June mumbled incoherently, feeling someone move beside her. 

 _Shit,_ Dustin cursed himself, _I didn’t mean to wake her up._ “Hey,” he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. “I’m right here.”

“Time is it?” June blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light. 

“Ten-thirty,” Dustin checked his watch. 

“S’late.”

“Kinda,” Dustin chuckled. He didn’t consider it particularly late. He could sleep till noon and it wouldn’t bother him one bit. June, on the other hand was always up and ready by eight in the morning. Even on weekends. “You were tired though,” Dustin assured her. 

“Where’s Hopper— I mean, sorry, my dad. Where’s my dad?” June’s expression tightened at her mistake. She still reverted to calling Joyce and Hopper by their names sometimes. Dustin always assured her that it was fine and that they weren’t offended. That it would just take time for things to really settle in. 

“He’s probably still sleeping,” Dustin replied, the memory of what they overheard the night before, flooding back and causing him to blush. 

June noticed his rosy cheeks and chuckled. “That was super awkward,” she recalled, sighing as Dustin continued his work on her hair. It was matted and probably greasy from days of no proper washing but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Kinda the pot calling the kettle black, really,” Dustin smiled. 

“When you think about it that way, yeah. I mean, they are engaged but still. Talk about funny business.”

“You know,” Dustin moved further into the blankets so their foreheads were touching, “We could totally use that against them one day.” 

“You better believe it,” June pressed a light kiss to his lips, “I think Hopper wants me to stay celibate for the rest of my life.” 

“He’s a dad.”

“Yeah, I know. I just hope he knows how lucky I am to have you. Sometimes I think he worries too much about us. That we’re too close or something,” June tried to explain.

“Again,” Dustin couldn’t help but shiver as he felt her breath fan out over his face, “He’s your dad and he’s just worried. Guys can be weird sometimes and I’m not saying that as an excuse, I’m just saying…” 

“I get it,” June said, noticing her boyfriend struggle with his words. “You’re not like other guys though. None of you guys in the party are.” 

Dustin smiled at her words, “Thanks,” he stroked her arm absentmindedly, “I just think we’re all nerds.” 

“Well that too,” June smirked, “but so am I.”

They were silent for a moment, enjoying being close and undisturbed. Everything was warm and filled with soft caresses over clothed skin and small smiles. 

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Dustin pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “Listen,” he stopped to look her in the eyes, “Hopper’s just worried that you’ll get hurt, that’s all. We talked last night and he knows where I stand. He knows I love you and that I would never, _ever_ hurt you.” 

“You told him that?” June’s eyes widened.

“Of course I did,” Dustin replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Thank you,” June pulled him close to her, burrowing her head in between his neck and shoulder, “thank you for everything.” 

“Hey,” Dustin felt her shake against him. _She’s crying,_ he realized as he put a hand in her hair, keeping her head where it rested. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I—I’m sorry for d—doing this to you. F—for always being like this,” June clung onto Dustin, her body overcome with equal feelings of relief and guilt. Relief, because they’d survived, but guilt, because of what had happened to Dustin. He’d gone through hell looking after her and he never complained once. He was always there for her no matter what. 

“It’s okay,” Dustin murmured against her hair, “I’d do anything for you.” 

“I know that,” June hiccuped before looking up at him again, “but that’s just it. If you were’t _with_ me, if we weren’t _dating_ you’d have so much less to worry about. You wouldn’t be losing sleep over labs or government agents or—“

“Stop,” Dustin pulled them up so they were resting against the head bored. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “Remember what I said back in the loft. When we were hiding in the barn? I said, when I feel like I’m not doing anything right you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I mean that. You _understand_ me, June. Everyone’s got baggage and everyone goes through shit. I mean, look at all the times you’ve come to give me pep talks when I’m nervous before a performance. Every fucking time when I don’t think I can go through with it, you know just what to say and what to do to make me feel better. But it’s over now. We fought those assholes from the lab and we’re safe now. You’re safe now.”

June looked into his eyes and, for a moment, she felt her heart stop. He was being so sincere. So loving. She didn’t know what to say that could sum up what she was feeling. “We’re safe,” June repeated the words, the feeling of relief now overpower the feeling of guilt. 

“Yeah, we are,” Dustin assured her. Sure, he wasn’t completely confident. The mindflayer was still out there, _somewhere,_ and he couldn’t help but fear more government agents could be at work, but he pushed those fears aside. In that moment, they were safe. Safe and together. 

“I’m gonna, um, take a shower,” June mumbled, blushing slightly as she pulled away from Dustin. As much as she wanted to stay with him, her need to wash the grime from her body overpowered her desire to rest. 

“Okay,” Dustin swung his legs out of his side of the bed. “Are you feeling up to it?”

“Yeah,” June rattled the jar of Tylenol Joyce had left on the counter, “I’ll take a few of these and I’ll be fine.” 

“Alright,” Dustin marvelled as she walked over to the washroom like it was just another day. “You call me if you need anything.”

“Yep!” June chirped, closing the door behind her. 

There was a pause. Dustin got up and made to organize some of her things on the floor. He noticed a coffee maker on the counter and smiled. _Black coffee_ , _no cream, no sugar, that’s the way I like it,_ Dustin recalled June’s voice in his head. 

Inside the washroom, June slowly took her grimy t-shirt off. She tried to avoid looking at her reflection but unfortunately caught a glimpse as she pulled her undershirt up over her head. God, she looked terrible. Her hair was matted and unwashed, her face was horribly cut in one spot (the bulk of the wound covered by a bandage, thanks to Joyce) and a collection of bruises adorned her upper body and her arms. 

Always trying to find the silver lining, she shook herself, willing herself not to cry again. She’d already cried once. That was enough. _Hey_ , she thought as she pulled her jeans off, _maybe I lost a few pounds. That would be great._ She looked at herself again. _Yeah, definitely didn't._

Before she had the opportunity to feel any worse, she stepped into the shower and hissed as the water hit a few open scratches. For the most part, it felt good. The water soothed her and filled her with much needed warmth. She worked at the soap, lathering it up as much as she could, so to wash the past few days away. She took her time, humming occasionally to herself, as she washed her hair and face thoroughly. 

When the hot water started fading to cold, June took that as her sign to shut the water off. Sighing, she opened the shower door and reached for a towel.

“Hey!” June jumped, hearing Dustin’s voice. He knocked on the door to the washroom, blushing feverishly. “I’m gonna make us some coffee. Can I get some water from in there? Are you decent?”

There was an awkward shuffle as June frantically secured a towel around herself. “Y—yeah,” June’s voice shook slightly as her nerves escalated. 

Slowly, Dustin opened the door to the washroom. Then, nothing else mattered. He completely forgot about water, or coffee, or the chance of catching the end of continental breakfast. All he could think about was June. Her hair was sticking up all over, drooping in places where it was longer and hadn’t been towel dried yet. Her body positively glowed with the warmth of the shower and the steam somehow made her skin shine. Her face, rosy and shy, was absolutely stunning without a stitch of makeup. And Dustin didn’t even notice her bruises or her cut, he was so blown away with what he was looking at. 

“What?” June broke his thoughts, as she looked down at her feet, embarrassed. 

Dustin took a step towards her and hesitantly joined their hands. “You’re so beautiful, that’s all. I can’t believe I’m dating someone so beautiful.”

“Seriously?” June couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not half an hour ago, she’d looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified. 

“Seriously,” Dustin traced a cut on her arm carefully. “I think you’re so, so, _so,_ beautiful. And these,” he kissed one of the bruises on her shoulder with so much care June almost cried, “show how brave you are.” 

They were about to close the distance between them completely when Hopper and Joyce entered the room again. 

“Shh!” they heard Joyce shush the chief, “they’re probably still asleep.”

“Looks like they went for breakfast,” Hopper grumbled, closing the door behind them. 

Dustin and June looked at each other nervously as they heard Hopper and Joyce continue into the room. Just a few more steps and they’d be found. 

“I’m just going to go freshen up and—oh!” Joyce jumped back when she saw June, body covered with a small hotel towel. Fingers laced with Dustin, who drew his hands back the second he heard Joyce’s voice. 

“Sorry!” Dustin blurted, turning to face the parents, “N—nothing happened, I swear!” 

“You kids are gonna be the death of me,” Hopper’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the pair. 

“Dad,” June’s voice came from behind Dustin, strong and sure. “I promise. Nothing happened. Dustin just stayed with me because I didn’t want to be alone. I just got out of the shower and he wanted to make coffee.” 

“U-huh,” the chief sat down on a bed. 

“Please dad, I swear,” June pleaded. 

Joyce put a hand on Hopper’s shoulder and smiled. “We believe you, sweetheart,” she sat down next to the chief, “how’re you feeling?”

“Better,” June said, coming out from behind a blushing Dustin. 

“That’s good,” said Joyce, “Dustin, dear, why don’t you go freshen up and then you can take June downstairs for some breakfast. How does that sound?” 

“Great!” Dustin voice cracked as the chief eyed him suspiciously. God, if that man couldn’t scare the living daylights out of him. Dustin knew it was (mostly) in good fun, but still. Quickly, he grabbed his backpack and went back into his room. 

 

 

***

 

 

“I feel sorry for June,” El said, looking across the table at Mike. They were sitting and eating a continental breakfast together in the dining room across from the lobby. 

“I know,” Mike reached for her hand under the table, “it’s been a rough year for her. For both of you.”

“Worse for her,” El drank a sip of grapefruit juice and grimaced at the bitter flavour, “I had a dad. I had Hopper when she had no one. Who did she have before Dustin?”

“I dunno, El. She has us now, though. And a mom and dad,” Mike tried is best to say the right thing. He’d never known El to be so melancholy, so _down._

“Her mama hurt her, didn’t she?” El asked, preparing herself for the answer she feared. She’d suspected June’s mother had been abusive, they all so much as knew it, but June had never come out and said anything. She’d never explained to the party what had really happened to her. 

Mike hesitated. He knew it was June’s story to tell but at the same time, El deserved to know. She cared. “Yeah, El,” Mike said in a low voice, caressing her hand with his thumb, “I think she hurt June really bad.” 

“But why? If you’re someone’s mom, aren’t you supposed to love them?” 

“Yeah,” Mike tried to find the right words. El was absolutely right. “You’re right, you’re supposed to love your kids unconditionally. I guess…” he swallowed hard, “I guess it’s kinda like my dad. I mean, my dad’s never laid a finger on me, but he doesn’t really care. Not the way he should. That’s what gets my mom so angry all the time. He just doesn’t care,” Mike drank a sip of orange juice before continuing. “I don’t mean to make this about me, I just mean, I kinda understand what June went through and it’s not right.” 

“Not fair,” El furrowed her brow, clearly upset. “Your dad loves you though, right?” 

The question came as a major curve ball for Mike. He’d never really thought about his dad since he left. He hardly ever called and when he did, their conversations were polite small talk at best. “Honestly, El…” Mike looked down at the plate, “I don’t really know. I haven’t talked to him, that way, in years. I know my mom loves me though. She says it a lot.”

“That’s good,” El said, not taking her eyes off Mike. “I want June to be happy.” 

“Hey,” Mike leaned forward and took both her hands in his over the table. “You’re a great friend and a great sister. She’s got an amazing family now and a boyfriend who’d do anything for her. I promise you, June _is_ happy.” 

El’s pulse raced as she felt Mike thumbs draw random patterns on her hands. “Dustin really loves her, doesn’t he?” she all but whispered. 

“Oh yeah,” Mike smiled, “I think they’ve got something really special.” 

El smiled back. “Like you and me?” 

“Yeah El,” Mike got up from his chair to press a soft kiss to her lips, “like you and me.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes as El continued to blush. Mike just had this affect on her; she’d giggle and flush pink and shift restlessly in her seat. Even at school, if he smiled at her from his chair, she’d fidget and turn bright pink and feel like her body was about to catch on fire.

“I hope June feels well enough to perform tonight,” El said, picking at her leftover toast. 

“I think she will,” Mike replied, “Dustin said she really wants to play.” 

“Awesome,” El’s face brightened up, “Are you all done?” 

“Yep,” Mike finished his last sip of juice and got up with El just as Dustin came down the stairs with June. 

“Hey!” June smiled brightly, looking much better after a good night’s sleep and a shower. 

“You’re up!” El cried, wrapping her arms around her sister tightly. Dustin let go of June’s hand so she could return El’s embrace with just as much force. 

“Sure am!” June chirped, “I could eat a fucking horse though, man. I’m famished.” 

“Here,” Mike couldn’t help but laugh as he cleared off their table and pulled the chairs back out, “we’re all done.”

“Thanks man,” Dustin smiled at his friend as El and June separated. It did their hearts good to see the sisters so happy again. 

“Are you going to play tonight?” El looked at her sister hopefully. 

“Well… dad talked to Mr. Laurence and he said that he’s willing to go through with the performance if I feel up to it.”

“And do you?” El was practically bouncing. Dustin grinned; he knew June was hesitating on purpose. She loved making El excited. 

“Hell yeah!” June cried, hugging El again. “We just gotta convince dad.” 

And as if on cue, Hopper approached the group. 

“Dad says you can if you take another nap before tonight,” the chief said. He couldn’t help but crack a grin as June’s eyes lit up and El practically vibrated with excitement. 

“We know how much you want this, sweetheart,” Joyce smiled, “and we’d love to see you perform.” 

And June, feeling so completely and totally loved, went straight from El’s embrace to Joyce’s open arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	34. Bend the Rules (a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting with this chapter.  
> I wanted to split it up at first because it's a little bit of a monster (seriously, this thing is like 10k long) and I wasn't sure where I wanted to leave it off. Anyway, I ended up putting it all together.  
> SO this chapter has EVERYTHING. We've got Jopper, Justin, Melevin, Jill, and jazz, drama, n LOTS OF FLUFF. Seriously, this is SUPER shwoopy.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think and the next chapter should't take too long to finish.  
> That being said, the fic is coming to an end-- i'm thinking another 3 chapters maybe, but you have my word, I will be writing some one shots and such.
> 
> Just a warning, there's a little bit frisky business in this chapter, nothing crazy, just -ya know- teenagers being teenagers.

Joyce cast a weary glance at Hopper as their daughter disappeared into the bathroom with her black jumpsuit. “You don’t think she’s rushing into this?” Joyce questioned her fiancé, apprehensively. Of course she knew how much June wanted to perform but she was still scared that something would happen. That June would panic or just not be ready. 

“I really don’t know, Joyce,” Hopper replied, wishing he could say something better. 

“Maybe this is just one of those times we just have to trust her.”

“Maybe,” Hopper sighed, “or maybe we’re letting her go through with something she’s not ready for.” 

“God,” Joyce pulled her hair back into a ponytail, “I wish the world just give her a break.”

Hopper put an arm around her, comforting her as they heard the sound of hairspray and a blow dryer. “I know,” he said, pulling Joyce close to his side, “she’ll be alright, though. She’s a tough one, that’s for sure.” 

Joyce paused for a moment as her heard June sing ‘I did it My Way’ to herself through the closed door. “I think we’re doing the right thing,” Joyce smiled weakly. 

“I think so too,” Hopper assured her, “she’s gonna be fine. This is her dream, remember? This is what she’s been working towards for _years._ I think we need to just trust that she knows what’s best for herself right now.” 

“I know,” Joyce let her head fall onto the chief’s shoulder. “She’s been so brave through all this.”

“She’s our girl, Joyce. Our girl with a goal and a boyfriend.” 

“I’m sensing one is freaking you out more than the other,” Joyce couldn’t help but grin up at him. 

Hopper swooped in for a quick kiss. “I’ll let you decide which one.” _Jesus,_ if Joyce didn’t make him feel like a teenager again. Stupid and swoopy and filled with a kind of bubbling passion. 

“Hop…?” Joyce looked up at him once they broke apart. 

“Hmm?”

“Dustin’s a good guy. You know that, right?” Joyce knew how much the boy meant to June. She wanted to make sure Hopper understood. 

“Seems like a good kid,” he replied.

Joyce didn’t seem convinced. “June loves him.” 

“And that doesn’t scare you?” Hopper couldn’t help but be sceptical. Sure, he knew Dustin was different. He knew they loved each other. He just thought it was all going too fast and he wasn’t ready. 

“A little bit, of course it does, but Dustin makes her happy. He’s been there for her through everything,” Joyce tried to convince him. 

“I didn’t say I don’t like the kid— I do. And I know he makes June happy. I just wish they’d slow things down a bit.”

“That’s a hard thing to do when you think the world is going to end every year,” Joyce replied firmly. 

“Don’t I know it,” Hopper made to kiss her again when they heard June’s voice from the washroom. 

“Mom?” June stared at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was a disaster. Well, at least she thought it was. It was neither spiky or flat. It just kind of flopped around like some kind of lopsided dog. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Joyce assessed the situation before closing the door behind her. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” June tried her best not to sound too defeated. She was thrilled with the jumpsuit and she’d done her makeup fairly well. “It’s just my hair,” June sighed. 

“Ah,” Joyce nodded in understanding. “Why don’t you tell me how you’d like it to look? I’m not a hairdresser but I’ll see what I can do.” 

June looked in the mirror again and blinked, “I’m not sure. I wish it were different.” 

“Shorter?” 

“No,” June ran a hand through it, “Dustin likes it longer and I’m getting used to it now. I just…I dunno, I wish it were different.” 

Joyce’s eyes sparkled with a kind of youthful excitement for a moment before she dove into a medium sized first aid kit she’d brought along. After rummaging around in it for a few seconds, she produces a pair of scissors. “What about bangs?”

“Bangs?” June’s eyes widened in shock. “I’d never even thought of that.”

“It’s kind of drastic, but I think they would really suit you. Give you that classic pin-up style.”

June digested her mother’s words and looked at herself in the mirror once more. “Go for it,” she said with a smile. 

“Really?” Joyce wasn’t expecting such a direct answer so soon. 

“Yeah, why not? I said I wanted something different and that’s different so…?” 

“Right!” Joyce smiled at her daughter. “I need you to sit on the toilet seat and I’m going to wet your hair a little…” 

 

 

Not ten meters away, Dustin was fighting with the tie June had bought him. She’d left it on his bed, all wrapped up in gift paper with a note. 

 

Bought this for you on the same day you bought me the dress.

Hope you like it!

Love, June.

 

He thought it was about the fanciest thing he’d ever seen. It was silk and black with little flecks of orange and silver. Only, Dustin hadn’t tied a tie properly before. He’d only ever worn bow ties attached to elastic bands. Struggling, he called out from the washroom. 

“Steve!” he hollered, letting his arms fall to his sides with defeat. 

“Yo,” Steve appeared in the doorway with a can of coke in hand. 

“Dude, can you…” Dustin fiddled with the tie again, “Sorry, I don’t really know how to…” 

Steve raised an eyebrow as the younger teen blushed in embarrassment. “Hey,” he approached his friend, “no problemo. All you gotta do is this.”

Dustin watched as Steve put his drink down and adjusted the open tie around his neck. “I really wanted to wear it tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Steve admired the material for a moment, “where the hell did you get this? It’s probably worth a fortune.”

“June bought it for me,” Dustin smiled as Steve tightened the tie slightly. 

“Big spender,” Steve chuckled, “you wanna know who taught me how to tie a tie?”

“Who?”

“My grandpa. My parents aren’t really around all that much. They travel and work more than they parent so one summer my grandparents were looking after us and I wanted to go to this dance. Anyway, my grandpa taught me how to tie a tie and how to shave. My dad came back home and didn’t even realized I’d turned into a man over the course of three weeks,” Steve stood back and admired his handiwork. 

“I guess a lot of people’s parents are shitty sometimes,” Dustin blurted without thinking. 

Steve noticed his friend’s panicked expression and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know what you mean, man. You’re right. A lot of people have pretty shitty parents. Look at Mike’s dad or Max’s old man.”

“I saw my dad,” Dustin looked down at his feet, “a few days ago before all this happened. He came to one of our concerts and wanted to see me. After seven years he decides to suddenly want to get to know me. Acts like a complete dick and tries to tell me that he had to make a choice. As if there was a choice to begin with. If I had kids, if I had a family with June, I never, _ever,_ chose my career over her. _Never._ I don’t get how he did that.”

“Wow,” Steve looked down at Dustin and sighed, “Yeah, that’s kinda bullshit for sure.”

“I’m scared I’ll turn into him,” Dustin said in a small voice. 

“Hey,” Steve gave his friend’s hair an extra spray of hairspray. “Don’t think like that, buddy. You are your own person. You’ve got a fantastic mom and you know what, who gives a shit about your dad. Sure, he sounds like a real dickhead, but you’re nothing like that. You’re the coolest, most decent guy I know. Trust me, genetics aren’t everything. In fact, they’re pretty close to meaningless. Family is who you love and who loves you back.”

“You really think so?” 

“Yeah, I really think so,” Steve adjusted Dustin’s tie one last time, “You look great.  June’s gonna loose her mind.”

“Right,” Dustin looked at himself in the mirror. Okay, yeah, the tie was _sharp._

“So now you’re gonna go pick her up and play this _amazing_ gig.”

“Right,” Dustin said again. 

“And you’re gonna kill it. You’re gonna be fan-fucking-tastic,” Steve handed him his trumpet case and binder. 

“Okay…” Dustin grabbed his things and looked at himself one last time. 

“Oh, wait!” Steve ran over to his duffle bag. “I got this today while I was walking around. It was buy one, get one free, so here,” he tossed Dustin a small box, “about time you start wearing the stuff.”

“Cologne?” Dustin opened the box and examined the bottle. It looked expensive. 

Steve took one look at Dustin’s confused expression and laughed. “Hey, if you’re gonna look the part, ya gotta smell the part.”

“How much do I use?” the younger teen unscrewed the cap and applied what he thought was a small amount. 

“Whoa, buddy!” Steve took the bottle out of his hands again and set it on the sink. “Okay, well, she’ll smell you coming that’s for sure.” 

 

 

Joyce and Hopper, agreeing to give June some space, met Steve in the lobby before Dustin headed over to June’s room. 

Nervously, he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approaching and swallowed hard. He’d never not been anxious before seeing June. She was too beautiful, too amazing, she always took his breath away. 

And this time was no exception.

Dustin felt his world tilt when he saw June— completely radiant and glowing, but something was different. Something he couldn’t quite place. He noted the fact that she was wearing a sort of one piece pant suit, _oh, a jumpsuit,_ he realized after wracking his brain for a second. It hugged and flattered her figure while still giving her that tom-boyish flare Dustin adored. The daring neckline elongated her neck and gave the whole thing a kind of elegant twist. _You can wear that every damn day,_ Dustin thought, admiring her with wide eyes. 

Her makeup was the lightest he’d ever seen it, a dusting of gold eye shadow and black mascara and _holy shit,_ Dustin finally realized, _he hair. She has bangs,_ he actually stumbled slightly, regaining his footing while standing. And God, Dustin thought she was about the most beautiful he’d ever seen her. He didn’t even notice how her bruises were covered up with makeup; he just saw how her eyes shawn with excitement, blue eyes literally twinkling along with the gold eye shadow, and tried to collect himself. 

“You look handsome,” June blushed, reaching out to tuck back one of Dustin’s stray curls. 

“You look—“ Dustin opened his eyesafter leaning into June’s feather light touch, “so, so, so…” he brushed a hand through her hair, returning the favour, and marvelled at how soft it was. “Beautiful… so beautiful,” he finished, the words coming out as more of a sigh. 

June felt her blush increase ten fold, “thank you.”

“Your hair,” Dustin knew he was staring again, “I love what you did to it.” 

“It was my mom’s idea. I wanted a change and she suggested it.”

Dustin smiled. “I really love it. It suits you perfectly,” he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He felt like he was rooted to the spot, unable to move. Like if he took one step or looked away for a split second, she’d disappear.

“We should— uh— go,” June hesitated, not wanting to break the moment. They were standing millimetres away from each other. Their lips were practically touching, their nervous breaths fanning over each other’s faces. God, it was so intoxicating, June wanted to do nothing more than fling her arms around him and kiss him senseless but she stood her ground, admiring the flex of gold in Dustin’s hazel eyes. From their close distance, Dustin could see just how smooth June’s skin was and how her gold earrings brought out the gold of her eyeshadow. 

The moment was so thick, so heavy, Dustin felt his breath come in gasps. 

He wanted to kiss her with every fibre of his being but he knew Hopper was only a flight of stairs away and would be ready to string him up if he noticed even the slightest smudge of June’s lipstick. And the way June’s lips turned up into a nervous smile, Dustin knew right then and there that if they kissed, they wouldn’t even get to the performance. 

 _Electricity,_ Dustin couldn’t help but remember Steve’s words, _like, sexual electricity._ At the time, Dustin had been thirteen and he remembered Steve’s words meaning something to him, but he wasn’t sure what. He just figured it was like when you felt really strongly about someone. 

 _Electricity,_ Dustin looked into June’s eyes again and felt their breaths mingle as they shifted even closer, practically closing the distance between them. Yeah, he understood what Steve meant. It wasn’t just a strong feeling, it was a kind of urge. It was this force that acted like a current of energy; flowing from one body into another. One breath at a time. And at that point Dustin knew, no matter how much his body protested, they needed to break the spell. Or else they really wouldn’t make it to the show. _Birdland,_ Dustin reminded himself, _it’s kinda one of the most amazing places to perform. And you’re going there now. With her. Now. Oh my God._

“Yeah, we should probably go,” Dustin mumbled in agreement, reaching for June’s hand. 

“Probably,” June breathed, trying to agree with him despite her body literally burning up with a potent desire. She’d never felt something so strong before. It was overtaking her and suddenly all those stories about Storyville made sense. 

“Is everyone meeting us there?” Dustin asked, shivering as June ran her thumb over the top of his hand. 

“Yeah,” June kept their eyes locked, “Hop said that I could take the bus with you and the band and they’d meet us there.”

The mention of Hopper was sobering and successfully broke the spell they were under. “Awesome,” Dustin said, stepping away from June ever so slightly so they could walk together. 

“By the way,” June kept her eyes on him, “I love your tie. I wonder who gave that to you?” 

Dustin couldn’t help but smirk. “Gee, I dunno. Some girl.”

“She must really dig you,” June giggled ( _God,_ Dustin loved that sound) and swung their arms as they walked. 

“Yeah, I think she does.”

“I think she’s pretty crazy about you, actually,” June pressed on, blushing as they approached the band waiting in the lobby. 

“You know,” Dustin whispered, leaned close and pressed a light kiss just under her ear. “I think I’m pretty crazy about her too.”

 _Holy shit,_ June gasped, the breath from Dustin’s whispers causing her to shiver. She was about to respond when Mr. Laurence signalled the group to fallow him. There was a nervous energy that existed as the band made their way onto the bus, something beyond excitement. They were about to do something that was so much bigger than they were. They were part of something that was so important, so full of history and meaning, it rushed through the band like a gigantic ocean wave. The bus started and Dustin felt his breath catch in his throat, _oh hey performance anxiety,_ he thought bitterly, _nice to see you again._

“Hey,” June grabbed his hand as they made themselves comfortable, “you’re gonna be fine. You always are.” 

“Thank you,” Dustin murmured, turning his body to face her. He really wanted to believe her, but his shaking hands and frantic heartbeat were convincing him otherwise. 

“Dustin…” June could feel his hands shake in her own and she realized, with pain staking clarity, how serious the situation was. She’d seen Dustin nervous before but this, this was on a whole new level. His breathing was becoming uneven and shallow, dangerously close to hyperventilating, and she could see tiny beads of sweat begin to form on his brow.

“I’m fine… I’m good,” Dustin’s legs jigged nervously as he looked away from June. He was trying so hard to fight the anxiety that was rushing through him. 

“Hey…” June wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back soothingly. She tried to remember the things he did when she was upset. What worked. “Shh,” she shushed him, trying to stop the frantic negative babble she knew was swirling around in his mind. 

“S—stupid,” Dustin managed between gasping breaths. He knew he was psyching himself out. He knew he was getting way too worked up about the situation.

“No,” June put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her, “you’re not stupid. You’re brilliant. And I love you so much. Everyone gets nervous, it’s totally okay.”

“Not—“ Dustin tried to settle his breathing, “not like this they don’t. Maybe… maybe I’m just not meant to do this.”

“Bullshit,” a voice said, causing both June and Dustin to jolt upright. Mr. Laurence stood over them, dressed in a very sharp black suit and red tie. 

“M’sorry, sir,” Dustin mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. Luckily, they were sitting near the front of the bus so nobody could really tell what was going on. 

“Listen to me, Dustin, and listen very closely,” Mr. Laurence crouched down so he was on their level, “When I let you into this band, I let you in because I heard raw talent. When I gave you those solos, I gave them to you because I heard someone who could really do something with them. I heard someone who could _really play._ Someone who had that _something_ special.” He paused for a moment, allowing the words to settle in. “You worked hard. Really hard. And you deserve every last note you get to play tonight. I’m telling you Dustin, both of you really, talent like yours doesn’t come along very often. I’ve been teaching for over twenty years and I’ve never once come across two people as talented as you. I know I work you kids hard. I know I can be a bastard, but that’s part of the game. What you need to know, Dustin, is that the audience _wants_ you to be brilliant. They’re on your side. I know you think the audience is judging you, but they’re not. They’re really not. They want you to be sensational. The only person getting in the way of you performing well, is you.” 

Dustin digested his teacher’s words. He felt like a weight came off his shoulders. 

“Were you ever nervous?” Dustin asked, looking up at his teacher admiringly. 

“Was I ever nervous…” Mr. Laurence laughed freely, getting up again. “Of course I was. I used to be a nervous wreck before performances. I almost ran away from my college audition. Thankfully, my teacher was there and talked some sense into me. Kinda like I’m doing for you now.” 

Dustin smiled weakly, his breathing returning to normal. “Thank you,” he said earnestly. 

“No problem,” the teacher grinned. “Now, you two just enjoy yourself. It’s not every day two fifteen year olds get to play a set at Birdland.”

 

 

Positively vibrating with excitement, June squeezed Dustin’s hand as the bus stopped in front of the iconic club. The names of all the famous musicians who had played there before them swirled around in June’s mind. Musicians she _idolized_ had recorded live albums there. They got off the bus. Walked the twenty steps it took to get to the door. A quick headcount by Mr. Laurence and they followed him through the doors. 

And nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could have prepared them for how overwhelming it felt to walk into that room. It was warm, bordering on hot, as they walked into the legendary space. The walls were filled with pictures of musicians and _oh my God,_ June couldn’t quite believe it, _Ella Fitzgerald. Dizzy Gillespie,_ her mind worked in overdrive as the took in the familiar faces on the wall. It became so real. So very real, as she kept moving towards the stage, that she was walking on the same floor as those giants of music had. They were walking into the same backstage area as John Coltrane had in 1964. 

“Okay,” Mr Laurence closed the door to the green room as the band took off their jackets and prepared themselves. “Warm up, do whatever you have to do, we’re on in ten.” June was about to hit out a few rhythms on a desk when Mr. Laurence continued. “And guys,” he gestured with his arms for them to come in close, “I know I don’t say it enough, but you guys are a privilege to stand in front of. Really, you’re not kids, you’re young professionals. You’ve worked so hard and tonight… tonight I just want you guys to have fun. Play with guts and balls and trust your technique. Trust your work. Make music.” 

There was a moment of silence as the twelve piece band smiled amongst themselves. Mr. Laurence had never given them a pep talk. He was always so professional. So stern. And, having said everything he wanted to say, the teacher smiled down at his class and clapped. His clapping prompted Lisa to join, which caused Paul to join her and suddenly, the entire band erupted in a kind of celebratory applause. It acted as a fuel, pumping them up with much needed confidence. 

“Alright, ten minutes,” Mr. Laurence called out, causing the group to regain their focus. “I’m really proud of all of you. Good, l—“

The teacher stopped talking as the door opened. 

June gasped. Dustin felt like he was going to faint. 

“Sorry I’m late,” the older teen smiled, wheeling himself into the room. _I saw him,_ Dustin couldn’t believe what he was seeing, _I saw him get shot._ But yet there he was, in a wheelchair and obviously exhausted, but it was undeniable. 

It was Tommy. 

“I thought I told you not to come. You can’t be well enough,” Mr. Laurence’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hey,” Tommy took out his trumpet, “you may be the boss of my playing, but you aren’t the boss of my health.” 

“And don’t I know it,” the teacher realized he was losing the battle. “Fine. Be ready in ten.” 

“What the fuck?” June couldn’t help the curse from slipping. 

“Nice to see you to, kiddo,” Tommy grinned. 

“You got—“

“Shot,” the older boy interrupted Dustin. “Yeah, I know. I was there.”

“I thought you were dead,” Dustin whispered so no one else could overhear. 

“I kinda thought I was a goner too,” Tommy replied, “Cops brought me into the hospital though and called my dad and my sister. They came just in time.” 

“Just in time for what?” June asked, stunned. 

Tommy took out his binder and opened it to Caravan. “I’ll explain later. Let’s just say June,” he looked up at the girl, “you and my sister should talk some time.” 

 

 

Will sat with Jack at a small circular table near the side of the stage. Jack looked so handsome, sporting a new suit jacket and slim jeans. Will knew he was staring, but no matter how hard to tried, he couldn’t look away. One of the lights hit Jack’s face, making his green eyes positively shine and it made Will thankful the they were sitting down. He knew his knees would have given out on him, had they been standing. 

“What’s up?” Jack looked at Will’s stunned expression and smirked. Yeah, Will knew the guy was cocky but hey, he was a tenor. Mike had told him all tenors were full of themselves. 

“Nothing,” Will said quickly, shaking himself. They had to be friends here. They couldn’t be _together._ They hadn’t had that talk yet. You know, the one where they discussed their relationship in public. To Will’s knowledge, Jack’s parents knew he was bisexual. He knew Jack’s mother accepted the fact, but his father lacked any and all understanding. Will had come out to Joyce and Hopper a month ago and was thrilled when his mother simply embraced him while his father smiled. 

What Will hadn’t explained to his parents was the nature of his relationship with Jack.

“Cat got your tongue?” Jack joked, drinking a sip of soda. 

Will blushed. “Sorry,” he looked down, “sometimes I can’t get over the fact that I’m with you.”

“I feel the same way,” Jack smiled. “I feel like I’ve won the lottery every time I’m with you.” 

“You’ve been waiting to use that line, haven’t you?” Will couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Jack’s eyes widened in response. _Sassy Will,_ he thought, _I could get used to this._ “Since yesterday afternoon.” 

“Well, I like it,” Will looked into Jack’s green eyes. 

“I like you,” Jack said in a low voice that made Will shiver. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do something. Will felt like he was going to burst. So, mustering up every last ounce of courage he had, he reached forward and held Jack’s hand under the table facing the stage. 

“Is this okay?” Will asked, voice hardly above a whisper. God, he was so nervous. He knew people couldn’t really see their connected hands, but still, it was a big move. For him at least. He knew Jack was a lot more comfortable with his sexuality than he was. Jack was a lot more confident in general. Maybe it was the tenor in him. 

“Love it,” Jack grinned from ear to ear, “love you.” 

 _What?_ Will couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jack loved him? Jack, the most popular, attractive guy in Hawkins? The guy every girl wanted to be with and every guy wanted to be just like? The guy that made being queer and fabulous, completely cool? 

“I…” Will began, forgetting how to speak properly. Of course he loved Jack. He’d loved him for over a month already, he just never thought in a million years that he felt the same way about him. “I love you too.” 

“Cool,” Jack smiled again, giving Will’s hand a squeeze. 

“Okay,” Will summoned the little bit of courage he had left behind and in one bold move, let go of Jack’s one hand and grasped the other facing the room of people. “Then maybe we should do this.” 

“Perfect,” Jack looked into Will’s eyes and beamed. Baby steps. Little did they know, but not four feet away, Joyce was nudging Hopper’s side. The chief followed her gaze over to where Will and Jack were holding hands. 

“Took them long enough,” Joyce giggled, looking up at Hopper. 

“You know,” the chief smiled at his fiancé, “I’m still getting my head around it, but I really am happy for Will. For both of them.” 

 

 

 

A few feet away, Mike sat next to El at one of the tables meant for two. El had begged Hopper to let them sit separate from him and Joyce. As much as she loved her family, she desperately wanted some time alone with Mike and the setting, the dim lighting and soft jazz music playing through the speakers, made her think of the many soaps she watched. It felt like a date. 

“This is amazing,” El voiced her feelings. 

Mike held El’s over the table. She looked so beautiful in the dim lighting. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant twist and she was wearing the new pearl necklace Mike had bought her that day. 

“Right?” Mike smiled as he watched El’s eyes dart around the room.

“It’s so cool. Who are all those people?” El looked at all the pictures hanging on the walls. 

“Oh,” Mike followed her glance that lingered on a particular picture, “those are all famous jazz musicians that have played here before.” 

“Who’s that?” 

Mike looked at the picture El was fixated on and smiled. “That’s Ella Fitzgerald. She’s really amazing, one of the best, actually.”

“She was a singer?” El asked, eyes still on the picture. The woman was standing in front of what she thought was a mic, but it looked different. Not like the ones she saw the singers use on MTV. 

“Yeah, she was a singer. She was really good at that thing…” he tried to remember the word Justin had used a while back, “I think Dustin called it scatting. Like improvising, but with her voice.” 

“Improvising? Like, a solo?” El remembered some of the words June used. 

“It’s like something you make up on the spot. Sometimes you plan it, but it can change all the time. I dunno… Dustin's probably better at explaining this than me. I don’t know much about jazz, I just like to listen to it,” Mike explained. He hated when El was curious and he couldn’t help her. 

“It’s okay, Mike,” El squeezed his hand and smiled, “I understand. I like to listen to it too. I hope they play that song June really likes. That one’s my favourite.”

“You mean the one with the big drum solos?”

“Yeah!” El’s eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“I think it’s called Sing Sing Sing. I like that one a lot too,” Mike smiled, “I’m really glad we’re here.” 

“Me too,” the girl smiled back. “It’s like a date.”

“Kinda, yeah. I know we came under bad circumstances, but I’m happy we’re here right now. I’ve always wanted to go to New York and I’m glad we’re here for Dustin and June,” Mike said carefully. 

“Silver lining,” El said, remember the phrase she’d heard a week ago. She loved being able to use new expressions. 

“Exactly,” Mike grinned. He couldn’t get over how clever she was. How quickly she picked up on things. 

“Mike?” El felt herself leaning forward. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Mike’s heart pounded in his chest. It didn’t matter how many times they’d said it to each other, it still blew his mind. “I love you too,” he responded, leaning toward El’s face. They were about to close the distance between each other when the lights dimmed. 

“Mike!” El held his hand excitedly. “It’s time!”

 

 

The lights dimmed and Dustin felt like he was floating. The hardly registered walking onto the stage and taking his place. He felt oddly tall standing next to Tommy who was in his wheelchair. 

Dustin took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, taking everything in. The room was majestic. More than fifty tables filled the space. He couldn’t really make out faces, but just knowing the party was out there, made him smile. Knowing Tommy was _alive_ and beside him made him happy beyond measure. He didn’t even care about the mysterious circumstances surrounding his miraculous recovery. All Dustin cared about was the fact that they were okay. 

The gravity of the situation hit him as Mr. Laurence announced the band to the audience. They were really doing it. It seemed like only yesterday he was auditioning for the intermediate jazz band on euphonium. Now, he was on the stage at Birdland. Playing first trumpet with the senior jazz band. Playing on the same stage as Miles Davis had, thirty years ago. He was about to play music he loved with every fibre of his being with the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. That wasn’t a dream, that was a fact. 

Dustin couldn’t help it. He had to sneak a quick glance at June. She was adjusting the drum set to her liking and, once she finished with the snare drum, she somehow sensed his eyes on her and looked up and over to where he stood. 

Their eyes connected and they understood each other perfectly. 

They’d made it. 

Dustin vaguely heard Mr. Laurence talk about the band and how they rehearsed three times a week and won competitions. He heard his name being called as he introduced the band one by one. He heard Steve hoot and holler when his name with called and again when June’s name was called. And he wondered briefly, if Tommy’s family was here, if Steve was sitting with Georgia.

And then nothing else mattered. Dustin forgot all about nerves and anxiety and his fear of being judged. He remembered Mr. Laurence advice and trusted his work. Now it was time to perform. He watched as his teacher cued the band and without even really realizing it, Dustin let the first three notes of St James Infirmary soar out from somewhere deep in his soul. He even managed something he’d never done before; a kind of growl that escaped from his horn and made a few members of the audience shout “aw yea”. 

It was like traveling back in time. He couldn’t believe how freeing it was, just to let go and play music. To trust his abilities and swing. It was like it finally ‘clicked’. Dustin finally understood why Mr. Laurence was always so hard on them, why he demanded so much and required them to practice for so long. It was so they could trust their work and play. 

One tune flowed into the next tune and Dustin felt alive and energized in a way he’d never felt before. It felt surreal, playing in that space. In that legendary room where so many legends had played before him. It was hallowed ground and, as he took his solo in Caravan, he realized how much it meant to him. Dustin realized in that moment, he hadn’t just made things up when he’d talked to June about auditioning for music schools with her. At the time he’d been comforting her and trying to make her feel better, but in that moment, playing high notes he’d never hit before, even when he practiced, he knew they weren’t just comforting words anymore. They were reality. 

June’s playing was phenomenal. Dustin knew this because Mr. Laurence hardly kept time. He’d just cue the band occasionally, but the left hand (which usually bobbed up and down to the beat) hardly moved at all. Once he cued the last chord of Caravan, Dustin heart pounded in his chest. It was time for the grand finale. 

Mr. Laurence smiled at them and mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before actually leaving the stage. He sat down at the table closest to the stage and gave June a simple wave. 

The band turned to face June, eagerly awaiting her solo entrance. Dustin smiled so hard it was almost painful. June looked so happy, so completely thrilled and alive in that moment, Dustin felt like he was going to burst. They looked at each other, sharing a quick moment before June closed her eyes, gathering herself together. She adjusted herself once more before looking out at the audience. Dustin marvelled at her when he noticed her smile broadly; yeah, she was a natural performer. A fantastic showman. Her solo raised the roof, and, with a few different rhythms here and there, got the audience reacting. 

Playing with June on that stage was like magic. 

But all too soon, Dustin let the last note ring from his trumpet and their set was over. The audience erupted with applause and shouts and Dustin couldn’t help but laugh when he heard Steve shout ‘fuck yeah!’ from a table close to the stage. 

The lights came on and Dustin saw Lucas and Max waving and hooting from a small table a few meters away from where Will and Jack sat. He saw Steve sharing a larger table with Georgia, Joyce and Hopper, Tommy’s dad and _his mom._ Jesus, when did his mom get there? Dustin’s mind spun with questions, but he didn’t care. All he really cared about was the fact that everyone he loved was there. Somehow, through yet another near death experience, his friends and family had all come together to see them perform. 

Dustin’s mom was visibly crying while El let go of Mike’s hand to stand up and continue clapping. Her move prompted Mike to join her and suddenly, the entire room was standing. And for the first time in his life, Dustin felt himself cry tears of joy. He looked over at June and noticed she was doing the same. In fact, the entire band was. They were from Hawkins. A little town outside of Chicago and somehow, through talent and hard work and brilliant teacher leading them, they managed to get a standing ovation. 

The audience didn’t stop clapping until Mr. Laurence leaned forward and said thank you into the mic. He waved one last time and signalled the band to follow him off stage. 

The second they entered the green room again, Dustin ran towards June and scooped her up into a hug so fierce it almost took her breath away. 

“I love you— I love this— I love—“ Dustin couldn’t form proper sentences as he peppered June’s face with kisses between words. “I—“ a kiss, “love you—“ another kiss, “and that—“ a firm kiss to her mouth, “was fucking amazing!”

Hearing nothing from June, Dustin pulled back. She looked up at him and couldn’t stop smiling. Tears were still falling from her eyes, but they were happy tears. Tears of overwhelming joy. Smiling, Dustin wiped her tears away from his thumbs and held her close. “I’m just—“ June cut herself off by kissing him back, “I’m just so happy.”

“So am I,” Dustin beamed. “My mom’s here!”

“I know,” June grinned. 

Dustin looked down at her, confused. “You knew?”

“Yeah. Hop told me before. Said he wanted it to be a surprise. She got in this morning,” June explained. 

“Well, consider me surprised,” Dustin couldn’t stop smiling as they packed up their things. 

June was greeted by an army of congratulations as they left the green room. Joyce practically flung herself at her daughter, shouting how proud she was at the top of her lungs, as Hopper took a few pictures. El bounced up and down impatiently as Joyce kept hugging June. Finally, the mother and daughter separated and El launched herself at June. 

“You were so amazing!” She cried happily, “You both were so amazing!” 

“Hey,” Dustin felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at Steve. “That was pretty fucking awesome, man. You were killin’.”

“Thanks, man,” Dustin smile broadened at Steve’s use of one of Mr. Laurence’s jazz slang terms. Killin’ meant _amazing._ Killin’ meant _beyond awesome._ Dustin used the word to describe musicians so loved all the time. He loved the fact that Steve picked up on it. 

Dustin ended up hugging so many people, he thought his arms were going to fall off. His mother, of course, hugged him the most, and proceeded to take so many pictures of the party and him and June, Dustin thought the flash would permanently damage his vision. They stood together for some time, just taking in the moment, until Mr. Laurence walked by and said he was so proud and that he couldn’t wait to start rehearsals again. 

“Alright,” Hopper looked down at June, “How’re you feeling?” 

“Amazing,” June cried, clutching Dustin’s hand as Joyce snapped another picture. 

“Okay,” the chief looked around at the excited group of teenagers and sighed. He took June’s hand and lead the pair of them over to a more secluded corner of the room. “I need you two to listen, and listen good. I got a call from back home and I need to get back to the station. They want me back tomorrow afternoon. That means we need to leave tonight.” June was about to interject but Hopper kept talking. “I know you two still have three days here and I know you want to spend some time together, but I need to know, honestly, if you’re okay. Because if you’re not, if you’re still sick or _anything,_ we’ll stay. Joyce and I are more than happy to stay with you.”

June looked up at her father’s concerned expression and smiled. “I’m fine,” she said simply. 

“I’ll look after her, sir, don’t worry,” Dustin tried to reassure Hopper. 

“I know you will, kid,” the chief knew, as much as he didn’t love the idea of how close the couple were getting, that Dustin meant every word he had said. 

“I’ll be fine, dad, seriously,” June said earnestly. 

Hopper looked down at his daughter and sighed. He needed to trust her. She needed to know that he trusted her. “I mean it, June. If you want us here, I’ll just call the station and tell them to put a sock in it.” 

“Dad…” June’s voice trailed off in a way that only a teenager’s could. 

“Right,” his eyes narrowed for a brief moment, “and that means no funny business, just cause my back is turned, alright? Are we clear on this?”

“Crystal,” Dustin’s voice cracked slightly under the chief’s gaze. 

“June?” 

“Seriously, dad?” June couldn’t believe they were getting _the talk_ after the best performance of her life. 

“Oh,” Hopper couldn’t help but be amused as Dustin shifted awkwardly, obviously scared out of his mind. “I’m dead serious.” 

“Fine,” June sighed, “whatever.” 

 

 

They took the bus back to the hotel and all too soon, June found herself hugging the party again. She knew she’s see them again in a few days but she’d still miss them. She missed home. As much as June loved New York, a part of her was ready to go home again. The party left in a great flurry of hugs and embraces, leaving June standing alone beside Dustin. They watched as Lisa rolled Tommy to her room and closed the door with a light giggle. 

“Guess that means you’re sleeping alone tonight,” June smirked. 

“That’s doubtful, I mean—“ Dustin stopped abruptly, realizing what he had implied and blushed feverishly. “I mean—shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything. I know Hopper said no funny business so I don’t want to— I mean, unless you want to, because, I totally want to. Shit, I mean, I don’t want to pressure you into anything and we probably shouldn’t cause of everything that happened and—“

“Dustin…” June couldn’t help but giggle as she interrupted his nervous rambling. “I know what you meant. I don’t want to be alone tonight either. Tonight,” she took his hand in her own, “was the best night of my life. And I want to spend the rest of it with you. Alone.” 

“But Hopper—“

“Said no funny business,” June cut him off again. “I know. You’re not pressuring me into anything, Dustin. I love you.”

Dustin felt his heart swell at June’s words. Here was this absolutely breath taking young woman standing in front of him, and she loved him. She really loved him. “I love you too,” Dustin replied, opening the door to his hotel room. 

“I guess it all depends on your definition of funny business…” June closed the door behind them and pulled Dustin towards her by his tie. _Holy shit,_ June felt her knees go weak, _no wonder they always do that in movies._ She watched as Dustin followed her lead. 

“I dunno… I haven’t really thought about that…” Dustin felt himself push June lightly against the door. The move made them both groan slightly, the electric feeling building once again. Their lips were less than a millimetre apart, their breath mixing together as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Neither have I, really,” June ran a hand through Dustin’s hair, prompting him to let out a kind of sigh from the back of his throat. “All I know is I really, really, _really,_ love you. And we’ve been dancing around each other for ages. I’m not saying I want to… go all the way…” June hesitated for a moment, breath hitching in her throat as she felt Dustin’s arm go around her waist. “I mean, there are other things we can do that aren’t… _that._ ”

“Other things,” Dustin repeated June’s words and flushed. 

“Kissing isn’t funny business, is it?” 

“It’s maybe crossing the line a bit, but I’d be willing to break a couple rules,” Dustin couldn’t believe in the intensity of the moment. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other; he had one hand trailing the curve of her waist, while the other ran through her soft hair. June had her hands around the back of his neck and was playing with the short curls there. She tugged his hair slightly and Dustin felt his knees positively shake underneath him. Every caress of Dustin’s hand at her waist, made June’s skin erupt in goosebumps. She couldn’t help but shiver as he played with the zipper at the back of her jumpsuit. _God, yes,_ ** _yes don’t stop_ ,** she thought desperately, though she may have said it out loud as Dustin reaction was to groan and press their foreheads together.   

They still hadn’t kissed. Their lips were so close, so close, but they held back. Allowing the tension to grow to the point where it was intoxicating. 

“ _Shit,”_ June couldn’t help but let the curse escape her lips as Dustin traced the line of the zipper with a feather light touch. Every move they made set their skin on fire, until finally, _finally_ Dustin couldn’t contain himself anymore and closed the space between them. 

Their lips met in a kiss unlike any kiss they had shared before. It was deep and slow, luxurious with the promise of more. It made June’s knees weak and had her holding onto Dustin for support. Carefully, Dustin pushed June harder against the door, wanting to feel more of her. It was a daring move, he knew that, but his doubts were silence as June positively whimpered against him. 

The slow kiss ended and they rested their foreheads against each other again. 

“It’s okay,” June breathed, feeling Dustin hesitate with the zipper. She was nervous, of course she was, but she wanted to take this next step with him. They’d been through so much, she looked into his hazel eyes, they deserved a happy ending. 

“If you wanna stop,” he pulled the zipper down an inch, “you tell me, okay?”

“Okay,” June felt like she was melting. She helped Dustin shrug off his suit jacket and tie. Nervously, she opened the buttons to his dress shirt as he resumed his work on her zipper. 

Suddenly June realized, as Dustin inched his way down with the zipper, that she had nothing covering her body underneath the jumpsuit. It wasn’t like the dress, that had a slip underneath, or sweater being pulled off to reveal a tank top. In one bold move, she would be in nothing but her bra and underwear. 

Noticing her expression change, Dustin stopped pulling the zipper down, only to realize that he’d pulled it all the way down. He could feel her warm skin underneath his palm and his teenage hormones wanted nothing more than continue, but one look at June’s face, brought him back to reality. 

“June,” Dustin shuffled back ever so slightly, so their bodies weren’t touching anymore. “Are you okay?”

June shifted awkwardly for a second, not sure what to say. “It’s just…” she looked up at him and remembered the words El cared so much about. _Friends don’t lie._ “I’m scared I’ll be a disappointment.” 

“What?” Dustin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He always knew June had insecurity issues; frankly, he did too, but he didn’t realize just how crippling hers were. He reached out to cup her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “You could never, _ever_ , be a disappointment, June. _Never,_ ” Dustin breathed, watching her expression change to one of relief. 

“You could have a prettier girl, one that’s—“

“I don’t want anyone else. I love _you,”_ now it was Dustin’s turn to interrupt. 

“I want to do this,” June shrugged her shoulders so the sleeves of her jumpsuit fell down slightly. “I’m sorry I’m being like this.”

Dustin’s hands went to her shoulders, caressing the newly exposed skin there. God, her skin was so warm. It felt like silk under his palms and June couldn’t help but sigh at his touch. “It’s okay,” Dustin said, their lips brushing against each other again. “I just don’t want you to regret anything.” 

“I won’t,” June moved her shoulders again, encouraging Dustin hands to pull the sleeves of her jumpsuit down. “Not with you.” 

And with those words, June reconnected their lips in a desperate, heated, kiss. Lips slanting as Dustin slowly pulled the sleeves down so the top of her jumpsuit fell around her waist. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Dustin let the curse escape his lips between kisses. June was running her hands through his hair, scraping his scalp lightly every once in a while, and it just felt _so good_ Dustin couldn’t help but react. Their tongues met, tentative at first, and June felt like she was floating. The kisses went from careful to passionate within seconds, the pair shuffling from their position against the door to Dustin’s unmade bed. 

Before they lowered themselves onto it, June pulled back to look into Dustin’s eyes again. Even in the haze of passion and hormones, June saw how much he cared. She saw how much he loved her and it gave her the confidence to shimmy her jumpsuit down her legs and onto the floor while Dustin threw his shirt to the side. For a brief moment, June felt a kind of female confidence in the way Dustin looked at her with wide eyes, completely in awe. It was quickly replaced by insecurity again though, when she looked down to kick her jumpsuit aside and caught a glimpse of her body. She hated how her thighs touch almost down to her knees. She hated that her stomach protruded over the elastic of her underwear slightly, causing them to fold back once. She hated how her bra dug into her back and how every scar and bruise were now visible. 

“Dustin…” June practically moaned as felt Dustin’s hand tentatively touched her bare waist.  

“June…” Dustin couldn’t construct a full sentence. He was too blown away. June was so lovely, so _soft,_ and so elegant. He didn’t understand how she was so insecure. Why didn’t she see what he saw? Because what he saw was a beautiful young woman, strong and talented, and absolutely breath taking. “You’re so beautiful. I wish you could see what I see,” he let the words come out as a whisper against June’s neck. He pulled back a bit and looked at her again. 

All it took was one look and June felt her confidence return. Dustin was looking at her with such adoration, such love, it made her want to cry with joy. 

“Dustin,” June giggled as they fell haphazardly onto his bed, “I’m so in love with you, it’s crazy.”  

Dustin peppered her face with kisses, making her laugh and wriggle underneath him, as he lost his dress pants somewhere in the haze of tentative touches and _love._

“I—“ he placed a lingering kiss to June’s collar bone, “am so—“ another kiss, a little lower this time, “in love—“ a firm kiss returning to her lips, “with you too.”

“ _Shit,”_ June swore again, arching her back as Dustin kissed a spot right _there_ that made her see stars. Just where her neck met her shoulder and _oh my God,_ June’s mind spun, _please keep going._

Only he didn’t. 

Dustin pulled back the few millimetres it took to look into her blue eyes and smiled. 

“I love you,” Dustin kissed her forehead lightly. A small note of gratitude as he made to shift off of June. 

“I love you too,” June tried to pull him back, missing the weight of his body against her own. 

“June,” Dustin caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, “you’re not ready. I know you’re not.” 

“What about… other things?” June hesitated before giggling nervously. But then a concerning thought made itself known to her. “Do you not want to…?” 

Dustin’s eyes widened, “I mean—yeah, of course I do I just— I’ve never done—“

“Neither have I,” June giggled again. God, Dustin’s nervous rambling always amused her to no end. 

“Maybe we could bend the rules a little,” Dustin felt himself blush. 

June kissed his cheek lightly, “maybe a little.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!! Your comments make my life bright and shiny :)  
> Up next: Back home in Hawkins and some Lumax  
> xoxoxo


	35. Was it something I did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!  
> So this chapter is a bit dark, nothing crazy, just mind your triggers. It's kinda delving into June's mental health and how she's coping with everything that happened to her.  
> Hope you like it and comment away! Your words make my day :)

“Remember that time we went to New York?” Dustin sat with his arm around June. They were back in Hawkins, watching the sun set in the park. It was Sunday and they’d start back at school again the next day. Neither of them were quite ready for it, though they were excited to get back to jazz band rehearsal. 

“Of course I do,” June grinned up at him, “goof ball.” 

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that,” June blushed. 

Dustin looked into her blue eyes in earnest, “No I’m not.”

“I’m wearing Hop’s old sweater.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dustin insisted. _She really is beautiful._

“Okay…” June shifted in his embrace so her head tucked in between his neck and shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I know we haven’t really, you know, talked about what happened the other night and I—“ Dustin paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. They hadn’t talked about that night since the morning after and really, that was only a fit of giggles and blushes followed by proclamations of love. “I really want you to know how special and awesome that was.” 

“Dustin,” June could feel her emotions getting the better of her again. She tried to swallow them down. “I still feel kinda bad. You know, that we didn’t go all the way.”

“It’s a big deal,” Dustin said in a soft voice, “so we didn’t go all the way, who cares? It’s not an obligation. You shouldn’t feel like you have to just because you’re with me.” Then a thought occurred to Dustin and it was like someone doused him with ice water. “I’m not pressuring you into anything… am I?”

June’s eyes widened. “Of course not!” She exclaimed, “I think it’s all in my head. I had a really good time too, honestly, and I’m not saying what we did wasn’t… great… it was! I just hope it wasn’t anticlimactic or something.”

“I’m pretty sure there was a definite climax,” Dustin laughed, trying to break the tension. 

“ _Dustin!”_ June couldn’t help but giggle despite her blush. 

“Hey, I say it like it is.”

“Uh-huh,” June rolled her eyes playfully. 

“You love it,”

“Yeah,” June sighed, “I did.”

“I was taking about my sense of humour, not our—“

“ _Dustin!”_ June cried, laughing against his chest. 

“Nobody’s even here!” Dustin looked around the empty park. They were quiet for a moment, as June’s laughter died down and the sun sank behind the trees. 

June had been acting different since their return and Dustin couldn’t help but think it had something to do with that night. He had replayed it over and over in his head, paranoid that he had missed some detail. And that what he missed was something he’d done wrong. Something he’d done or said. Something that was making her more subdued and melancholy. _Maybe it’s just because we’re home,_ he tried to reason with himself. _She said she had a good time, maybe you didn’t do anything wrong._ He had considered talking about it with the guys, but he was too scared that he’d be breaking her trust. If he talked to his friends, it would be betraying her confidence, but then another part of him thought hey, it wouldn’t be bragging. He was just worried. 

“Are you okay?” Dustin looked down at her carefully, not liking how she was shrinking into herself again. 

“Yeah,” she replied quickly. Too quickly. “I’m fine. Why?”

“You miss New York?” Dustin tried another option. 

“Sure I do,” June swallowed again, trying to keep everything down. “But I’m happy to be home. So we can do this.” 

Dustin sighed as she nuzzled her head back into his chest. “Yeah,” he kissed her head, “this is nice.”

 

 

Monday came and all too soon, June found herself in the girls’ washroom before jazz rehearsal. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and a wave of nausea washed over her. God, she looked awful. She hadn’t slept in a few days, too plagued with nightmares, and she hadn’t applied a stitch of make-up to her face. She’d been too tired that morning. 

Tired. That was all June could really think. She was so tired and some other feeling she wasn’t really used to feeling. It felt like she was sad, only it was stronger, and incredibly overpowering. It made her feel small and useless. It made her tired and sensitive. She didn’t feel like herself. She felt like at any minute, she would burst into tears and never stop, and sometimes she wouldn’t even need a real reason. She’d just be standing in her room and this feeling would just overtake her. 

“Get a fucking grip,” June muttered to herself as she splashed water in her face. She had rehearsal in ten minutes. 

 _Fuck,_ she cursed mentally, as the door to the washroom opened. 

“I’ll be right out,” Stacy called out into the hall before entering the washroom. She took one look at June and smirked. “What’s your problem, fatty?”

“Nothing,” June mumbled, drying her face with her sleeve. 

“God, you’re such a weirdo. I don’t know what the hell Henderson sees in you.” 

June flinched, the words triggering something deep inside her. “Why should you care? It’s not like you like him or anything,” she tried to come back with something strong. Something that sounded like her. 

“No, but he sure liked me before you,” Stacy’s eyes glinted with pride. Yeah, she was gonna do a number on this girl. She was getting too cocky, too _popular,_ for her liking. 

“You know, you think you’re some hot shot musician or something just cause you went to New York, but you’re nothing special. Dustin liked me _far_ before he payed any attention to you. In fact,” she smirked again, “I rejected him at the snowball. Made him cry. He didn’t even see you.”

“I wasn’t there,” June gritted her teeth, not sure if she wanted to throw up or cry. 

“Like he would have even noticed if you were. You’ve been around here just as long as I have and he’s never looked twice at you until this year. Ya wanna know why that is? He couldn’t get with girls like me so he had to scrape the bottom of the barrel. You were kinda his last chance at getting a girlfriend and getting laid.,” Stacy smiled, loving how June had her back pressed to the tile wall. She was sliding down it slowly, folding over as if doubling over in pain. 

“Shut up,” June whispered, gripping her stomach. 

“Maybe if you dressed like a girl and put out, he’d like you more. I think he’s just with you until another girl comes along. Trust me, he likes girls like me, not you. He'll dump you once he gets bored with your virginity.” Stacy looked down at June one last time before re-applying her lip gloss and leaving the washroom. 

June felt her composure wavering. One tear escaped, and then another, and then another, and then… _fucking hell,_ she covered her face with her hands, _get a grip. Get a fucking grip. She was just saying that, it’s not the truth. You know it’s not the truth. Dustin loves you._ Of course, June knew in her heart of hearts, Stacy’s words weren’t true. She knew Dustin loved her and only had eyes for her. She knew Stacy was just jealous, but somehow her words and everything she had been feeling before came crashing down on her and she just couldn’t move. She was too tired, too hurt, and too _sad._

 

 

It was five minutes before rehearsal and Dustin was already panicking. June was always there before anyone else; setting up the drum kit and practicing. Dustin swallowed hard and tried to stay rational and calm. He knew he had to give June her space, trust her and learn to not be so protective and suffocating, but he was finding it increasingly difficult as the seconds went by and June was still nowhere to be seen. 

“She probably went home sick, man,” Tommy observed his friends’ worried expression. 

“Probably,” Dustin repeated, though with less confidence. 

“She’s gone through a lot.”

“I know,” Flashes of June lying sick in his arms played in Dustin’s mind, “I’m trying to give her some space. Sometimes I think I’m too clingy.”

“That’s bullshit,” Tommy swore, cleaning the spit out of his trumpet, “you’re a great boyfriend.”

Dustin nodded, his friend’s words making him feel slightly better. “Okay,” he looked over at the empty drum set as Mr. Laurence started organizing his music in front of the class. “She looked really tired this morning. I don’t think she’s getting much sleep.” 

“Are you?” Tommy looked at his friend carefully. 

“Not really, but that’s not the point. Maybe she’s been sick and I haven’t done anything about it. Maybe she’s hurt and I’m sitting here in rehearsal while she’s—“

“Probably gone home with the flu,” Tommy finished before Dustin could finish his panicked rambling. “Don’t worry, I bet it’s just— oh for fuck’s sake!” 

Dustin stopped listening to Tommy and in one swoop, gathered up his things and left his spot. “I’m gonna call her house, see if she’s there,” the boy called over his shoulder. 

“Wait!” Tommy tried to hobble after him on his crutches “Dustin, what the hell!” 

Mr. Laurence stood by the door, watching as the two made to leave. “There better be a good reason for this,” he looked at he pair pointedly. 

“June’s not here sir,” Dustin panted, breath coming in gasps as panic started to set in again. 

Mr. Laurence sighed. “I can see that.”

“I need to make sure she’s okay,” Dustin continued. 

“And I need to make sure _he_ doesn’t do anything stupid,” Tommy added. 

Mr. Laurence looked at the pair and sighed, “Fine. Do what you need to do.”  

Dustin just nodded in response and bolted out the door, Tommy hobbling along behind him. 

“Hey,” Tommy called after him. “What’s your big plan then?”

“I gotta call her house. Maybe Hopper or Mrs. Byers are there. Can you check the A/V room for me?” Dustin tossed him a key from the pocket of his blue jeans. 

“Uh, sure. I’ll meet you back here,” Tommy caught the key and watched as his friend grasped the pay phone nervously. “She’ll be okay, man. She’s a tough cookie.” 

“Yeah,” Dustin replied as he dialled the number. Tommy left just as Dustin heard Joyce’s voice over the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mrs. Byers, it’s Dustin. Is June there?” Dustin felt his entire body tense, like his entire being was overwhelmed with sensation of willing her to be okay. 

“She’s not here, why? Don’t you two have jazz band right now?” Dustin could hear the concern in Joyce’s voice and felt a wave of fear wash over him. 

“Shit,” he cursed into the receiver, “she’s not here either. I thought she went home sick.” 

There was a pause as Dustin heard Mrs. Byers sigh and could practically feel her wringing her hands with worry. “Was she at school today?”

“I saw her at lunch but we didn’t have any classes together after that. She didn’t turn up for jazz rehearsal so that’s why I’m calling,” Dustin explained, trying to keep his breathing steady. He had to stay calm and collected; keep his thoughts organized. 

“Okay…” another pause, “El’s here with me right now but Will is meeting with his book club at the library. I’ll take El and check the park and the lake.”

“Okay. Tommy’s with me right now. We’ll check the school. Tell El to bring her super-com along. I’ll let her know if we find her,” Dustin couldn’t help but flinch. He didn’t like that he had used to the word ‘if’. They _would_ find her. It wasn’t _if,_ it was _when._

“We’ll find her, Dustin. Don’t worry,” Mrs. Byers replied in a low voice, trying to keep herself as well as Dustin calm. 

“I know. Thanks Mrs. Byers.”

Dustin hung up the phone just as Tommy came back around the corner. 

“Nothing,” Tommy shook his head. “I checked all the classrooms on my way there too. She’s not on this side of the school.”

“Fuck,” Dustin cursed, kicking the wall angrily. “God damn it!”

“Hey, hey, hey buddy,” Tommy came to his side, “we’ll find her, okay? Relax, buddy. Steve’s picking you up after rehearsal, right? We’ll get him to help us and I’ll call Georgia. I’m sure between the four of us and your party, we’ll figure out what happened.” 

Dustin nodded weakly, his anger turning into a sort of panicked worry. “I just think I’ve missed something.”

“Missed what?” Tommy asked, hobbling beside him as they checked a few classrooms down the other hallway. 

“The night before we left New York,” Dustin felt his face heat up, “June and I… we kinda… did some stuff…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tommy’s head whipped around to look at his friend. “You guys didn’t…you know…?”

“No!” Dustin almost yelled in response. “We didn’t do that. She’s not ready and I don’t really know if I am either.”

“So you just… fooled around,” Tommy chose his words carefully. 

“I guess you could call it that,” Dustin sighed, “I was so careful. I’m _sure_ she was okay with everything and she said she was but what if she wasn’t? What if there was some sign or some signal that I missed and now she’s freaked out. She’s been so different since what happened with her powers and the bad men. I feel like I missed something.” 

Tommy listened to his friends’ words carefully while checking more classrooms. “Look man, I don’t think this is your fault. If she said she was okay, it was okay. She’s been through a lot over the past few weeks, the past few months even, she’s probably just overwhelmed in general. I don’t think it has anything to do with what you guys did.” 

“I feel like I’ve failed her,” Dustin checked the last door and slumped against the wall. “She’s been so distant and just… not herself… and I’ve done nothing.” 

“That’s not true. You’ve been there.” 

“I haven’t done anything though,” Dustin felt defeated. 

Tommy shook his head in response. “You’re beating yourself up over nothing. If she’s going through something, I guarantee it’s not because of you. I promise you, you’re the best boyfriend a good could ask for. Frankly, I should be taking notes.” 

“I don’t see you having difficulties in the romance department,” Dustin remembered the affect Tommy had on Lisa and couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly. 

“Dude, having a one night stand with Lisa in New York is different from actually being in a healthy long-term relationship. Sex isn’t everything,” Tommy said firmly. 

The two were silent for a while, double checking the rooms again as they left the school for the parking lot where Steve was already waiting with Georgia. 

“Hey,” Steve called out the window of his car, “Joyce called me and told me what’s up. We’ve been checking around town.”

“And…?” Dustin rushed to the driver’s side of the car. 

“Nothing. Joyce and El are at the park now,” Steve watched as Dustin eyes began to collect tears. “Hey,” he reached a hand out the window and onto his shoulder, “we’ll find her.” 

“You checked everywhere in the school?” Georgia leaned over Steve so she could see Dustin better. 

“Yeah,” Dustin replied, wiping his tears away angrily. _Why can’t I do anything right?_ He scolded himself bitterly. 

“You checked the washrooms?” Georgia asked, exiting the car with Steve. 

“The washrooms?” Tommy looked at his sister, clearly confused. 

“Yeah, the washrooms. Look, when a teenage girl gets upset at school, trust me, that’s the first place she’s gonna run. It’s about the only place you’ll get a little privacy,” Georgia took one look at the three boys’ blank expressions and sighed, “Jesus Christ, guys are so fucking dense sometimes.”

“Hey!” Steve ran after her as she rushed into the school. “We can’t read minds!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Georgia dismissed Steve’s comment with a wave of her hand. The three boys followed her as she ran down the hall to the girls’ washroom. “Stay here,” she pushed them back lightly before opening the door. 

Her hunch has been right. 

Georgia’s throat closed painfully as her gaze traveled to the crying girl on the floor. June’s body was slumped forward into a ball— her entire body shaking as she cried into her hands. 

“June, honey, it’s me… it’s Georgia.” 

No response. June didn’t even look up. She just kept crying, her body shaking more violently as Georgia approached.

“Hey,” the older girl took a cautious step towards June. “I’m gonna get you outta here, okay? Let’s get you home to bed. You’re gonna be just fine, alright? Just fine,” Georgia kneeled down in front of June and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Both girls jumped as the bathroom door opened again, this time revealing Dustin. 

“What’s going on? Is she there? Did you find—“ Dustin stopped, finally calming down enough to focus on the scene in front of him. Georgia had her arms wrapped around June and was helping her stand up. “Oh God,” Dustin breathed, launching himself at the two girls. 

“Give me some space, Dustin. We need to get her home,” Georgia looked up at the boy as she and June approached the door. Dustin held it open for them as they walked, June still refusing to make eye contact with anyone, tears streaming down her face as she held onto Georgia. She dimly registered Dustin using his super-com (he’d been taking it to school since they’d come back, just in case) to contact El. Obviously everyone had been out looking for her. The thought of worrying everyone triggered a second and more powerful avalanche of tears and soon her crying turned into sobbing. 

“Whoa,” Steve came to June’s other side and helped Georgia support her. “Your mom’s on your way. We’re gonna get ya home in no time.” 

June didn’t reply. She couldn’t. She was too consumed with guilt. She was too tired. She was too _sad._ She was so tired from being so sad. She was so tired from pretending like she wasn’t so sad. She couldn’t even form words as she felt Dustin help her into the backseat of Joyce’s car. She could feel the way her mother was looking at her, all worried glances and pained expressions, and it made her sick. 

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ June couldn’t help but relax into Dustin’s embrace. He was always so gentle, so caring, so _there._ She cried into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles around her back and murmured comforting words into her ear. She wanted to believe that it would all be okay, but the sadness that had somehow over taken her was making it seem impossible. 


	36. I Should be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so just a slight warning, this chapter has some 'suggestive' themes. Nothing crazy, just teenagers talking about frisky business.   
> It's also pretty dark, theme wise, so mind your triggers and all that. It's pretty freaking angsty. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I hope to have the next chapter up within the next three days!

“What are you looking for?” Will asked, following Dustin as he weaved his way through the rows of books in Hawkins library. The party wasn’t far behind them, though it was only the guys since Max and El were with Joyce. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Dustin mumbled, reading the cover of every book carefully. 

“I thought you said June wasn’t sick anymore?” Mike noticed they were in the health and wellness section, specifically the medical journals. 

“She’s not,” Dustin paused, read a cover, and pushed it back into the shelf with a sigh. “I mean, she _is…_ just not physically sick. Fuck, I don’t know.” 

“Either she’s sick or she’s not sick,” Lucas frowned, not quite understanding 

“Maybe it’s like, shell shock or something. El had that for a while after the lab and everything,” Mike tried to grasp the situation. He hated seeing his friend so upset. June’s condition was literally tearing him apart. 

“I dunno, it’s worse than that. She’s not sleeping properly and she looks…” Dustin couldn’t bear to say the word out loud. He took a deep breath, collecting himself, before speaking again. “Sad…” his voice trailed off in defeat, “she looks so sad.” 

“Maybe she’s just upset ‘cause she wants to be back in New York,” Lucas said. 

“That’s what I thought too at first, but that’s not it. She’s happy to be home. She loves it here with us.”

“Okay, then maybe she’s just having a hard time dealing with everything,” Mike leaned on the book shelf so he could make eye contact with Dustin. 

“Maybe,” Dustin sighed again, “or maybe I did something wrong.”

“Dude, you’re the perfect boyfriend,” Jack said firmly, like it was obvious. “You put us all to shame.” 

“No kidding,” Lucas added in agreement. 

Dustin shrugged, happy that his friends thought so highly of him, but still not quiet believing their words. “You don’t know everything,” he said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Mike asked. 

“I mean, when we were in New York. After you guys left…” Dustin wasn’t sure how much he wanted to say. After all, it wasn’t really their business, but he figured since he wasn’t bragging, it was okay. He wanted to make sure he hadn’t done anything wrong. His best friends, the party, they would know for sure. 

“What?” Will stood at Dustin’s other side and fiddled with his jacket nervously. 

“June and I… we kinda… fooled around a bit.”

“You _what?”_ Lucas practically shouted, causing the party to shush him quickly. They _were_ in a library. 

“We may have… you know… done some stuff,” Dustin felt himself blush feverishly. God, now was _so_ not the time to get weird about this. 

“Some stuff,” Mike repeated, eye brows raised. 

“What exactly constitutes some stuff?” Will asked slowly. 

“Whoa, did you guys… have _sex_?” Lucas felt his own cheeks heat up at the mention of the word. Sure, him and Max had come close but, as far as he knew, the entire party had yet to go that far. 

“No!” Dustin put a hand over his mouth after realizing he had practically shouted his response. “No, we didn’t. We did the next closest thing.” 

“Oh…” Mike’s eyebrows were still raised, “ _Oh.”_

Dustin would have normally laughed at Mike’s naive realization but he was too worried to care. “Right,” he answered nervously, “and I feel like I maybe did something wrong.” 

“Did she not like it?” Lucas asked the question carefully and slowly. 

“I mean,” Dustin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I think she did. I mean, I’m pretty confident she did. She said she was okay with going through with it and I kept asking her the whole time, just to make sure, and even the morning after, I swear she was fine. We…” he blushed again, “I think we had a really good time.” 

“I don’t think it’s you,” Jack said with confidence. 

“How do you know that? You weren’t there,” Dustin looked at Jack apologetically the second the words left his mouth. He hadn’t meant to be so rude. 

“True,” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle, “But I know from experience that if it’s consensual and if both parties are enjoying themselves, there’s nothing really wrong with it. If she told you she was okay, than it was okay. You know your girlfriend. I think you’d _know_ if she didn’t want something. You’d probably know it better than her.” 

Dustin digested Jack’s words and nodded. Yeah, that made sense. “I get it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up,” Lucas raised a hand, “what do you mean, I know from experience. Is there something you two aren’t telling us? I thought we had a pact. Big news gets shared with the party. Friends don’t lie.” 

“Friends may also not want to kiss and tell,” Jack winked leaning onto the bookshelf as Will flushed deep red. 

“Oh my God,” Mike’s eyes widened in realization. “Have you two…holy shit.”

“You know, just ‘cause we’re gay, doesn’t mean we can’t—“

“I know that!” Mike interrupted Jack before he could go any further. 

“Just thought I’d clarify,” Jack smirked. 

“Where did you guys even do it?” Dustin couldn’t help but ask. In a way, he was glad to be distracted for a moment. 

“Jack has the key to the band practice room,” Will shifted his weight awkwardly. 

“And you didn’t think this was something big enough to share?” Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Will looked at Jack before continuing, “I was just scared you guys wouldn’t understand.” 

“Dude,” Mike took a step towards the pair and put a hand on Will’s shoulder, “We understand. Of course we understand.”

Lucas nodded before continuing, “I love Max and sometimes we’ve… you know… come close to doing stuff, but that’s because we love each other. You guys love each other. Why shouldn’t you be aloud to do the same. Mike is right, of course we understand.” 

“Thanks,” Will smiled, feeling better. 

“I get it, though, feeling different. I met Max’s step dad the other day and he looked at me like, I dunno, that look that makes my skin crawl. I just _knew_ he was pissed off that I’m black. He doesn’t want Max going out with me ‘cause I’m black and I know he’s not the only one who thinks like that.”

“It’s bullshit,” Jack spat, wrapping an arm around Lucas. “You’re a great guy, man. Why the fuck would anyone think you’re different just ‘cause you’ve got different skin?”

“Why would anyone think you’re different just cause you like the same gender?” Lucas responded before running a hand over his face. “It’s so stupid.”

“It’s because they don’t understand,” Dustin said quietly. “People don’t like things they don’t understand. Look at June, just ‘cause she doesn’t dress like the other girls and doesn’t act like them, they treat her like such shit.”

“Because they don’t understand,” Jack agreed, “that’s one hundred percent true. Anyway, I don’t think any of this is your fault, Dustin. Trust me. I think you’re right though, I think she is sick.” 

“With what?” Dustin asked hopefully. 

Jack contemplated his choice of words carefully. He honestly didn’t know how his friend would react. “I think it could be mental.”

“Mental?” Dustin repeated the word, taken aback. 

“So you mean, shell shock? Like I said?” Mike opened a book called ‘After the War: My Story’.

“Kind of,” Jack took another moment to gather his thoughts, “It’s different though. I think June’s got a kind of depression.”

“Depression? What’s that?” Dustin expression went from confused to worried within two blinks. 

“It’s like a mental illness… my older brother had depression for a long time and it can really suck. You’re sad all the time and you don’t know why and you don’t sleep properly. And when you do sleep, you can’t get out of bed anymore. It’s really rough,” Jack explained slowly and carefully. 

“What happened to your brother? Did he get help?” Dustin asked now more concerned than ever. Jack’s words made sense, they matched with all of June’s symptoms, but just because her condition had a name, didn’t mean it made him feel any better. 

“Yeah, he did but that’s not the point. The point is, I know what it’s like and I think that’s maybe what’s wrong with June. We should all talk to her and maybe go with her to see a doctor. She can get help,” Jack continued. 

Slowly, the party made their way out of the library. 

“Your brother…he must be a lot older than you right?” Dustin looked at Jack as they walked. He knew he was going to regret asking, but he had to know. “He’s okay now, right? He pulled through?”

“He tried, yeah,” Jack replied as vaguely as he could.

“Did he get like, pills and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled, kicking a stone off the sidewalk. 

Dustin didn’t like how quiet Jack had become. It was unlike him. “And they helped?”

“Sure.”

“Jack…” Dustin stopped walking and forced him to make eye contact. “You don’t have to sugar coat anything for me. I can take it. If he’s still sick, you can tell me. I can deal with it. If this is what’s wrong with June, I need to know that she can get better. That I can help her. She needs to know that—“

“ _Fuck!”_ Jack cried, running a hand through his hair nervously. The party stopped walking and turned to face them. “He’s not okay! He didn’t get better. He fucking killed himself when I was seven and I don’t know why! He was just— I dunno— sad all the time and pills just made him really fucked up and different and my parents didn’t know what to do. One day he just up and shot himself. He was fucking eighteen years old. He was supposed to go to Oxford and study english. He wrote poetry and short stories and I’ve read his stuff… he was good. So good. But he was sick and didn’t see a way out. I’m not—“ he took a deep breath as Will put an arm around him. “I’m not mad at him. I get that suicide isn’t cowardly. It’s not someone being weak. It’s someone just being so sick… so sick they just can’t find another way to help themselves.” 

Will looked up at his boyfriend’s hard set expression and red eyes and felt his heart shatter. So _that_ was what he’d been bottling up all this time. Will knew something was bothering him ever since June had started acting strangely. It was like June’s behaviour was triggering something in Jack. 

“Jack…” Will made to embrace his boyfriend, but he pulled away. 

“I’m gonna go talk to my mom. She knew my brother best, maybe she can shed some light on this situation,” Jack backed away quickly, clearly close to tears. “Look Dustin, it’s different with June. She’s not as bad as my brother was. She’s gonna be fine. I’m—“ Jack backing up turned into more of a run, “I’m sorry I even said anything!” 

 

 

***

 

 

On the third day, Dustin felt like a part of him was dying. He hadn’t seen June since the incident (both Hopper and Joyce assured him that she didn’t want company, despite how often they pleaded with her) and Dustin found himself standing in front of her house instead of walking to school. School— no, he couldn’t go to school. He wouldn’t be able to focus on anything. It was a Thursday so there wasn’t any jazz rehearsal. 

Dustin saw Hopper leave the house and made to walk away but he wasn’t quick enough. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” The chief eyed Dustin suspiciously. 

“I wanted to see June,” Dustin mumbled, defeat already lacing his voice. 

“I know, kid. You come here four times a day,” Hopper sighed, taking his hat off so he could run a hand through his hair, “I wish I could say there’s a change, but it’s still the same. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone. We got her up for a bath this morning, though.” 

“That’s good,” Dustin replied. _Well, it’s something._

Hopper leaned against the railing to the front steps. “She still won’t talk to us, Dustin. Nobody. Not me, El, Joyce, Will… nobody. It’s like she’s not even really there.”

“I read that that can happen,” Dustin said in a quiet voice. 

“You what?”

“The other day I found a book in the library and I read that when someone is sick like June, they’ll want to cut themselves off from people. Isolate themselves,” Dustin realized he was talking himself into a corner. He hadn’t mentioned anything about his research or Jack’s experience to Hopper or Joyce before. 

“Sick? What do you mean, sick? I told you, kid, she’s just dealing with everything that happened,” Hopper looked down at the boy and frowned.

“I think,” Dustin paused for a second, “I think she might be depressed.” 

“I got that.”

“No, I mean, it’s a medical condition. Depression,” Dustin tried to clarify without crossing the line. 

“Depression,” Hopper repeated the word, not liking his it felt on his tongue. It felt dark and frightening. 

“Yeah, it’s like a—“

“I know what depression is, kid. I’m not a complete idiot,” the chief snapped, not meaning to cut Dustin off. He didn’t mean to be rude, he was just worried sick. His daughter hadn’t left her bed in over three days and her boyfriend was playing doctor. 

“Sorry, sir,” Dustin mumbled, clearly taken aback by Hopper’s words. 

“It’s okay, kid,” Hopper mussed his hair gently before opening the front door. “Go on up. See if you can talk to her. I know she misses you.” 

“Really?” Dustin looked up at the chief hopefully. 

Hopper couldn’t help but smile at the boy, “Yeah, really. You’re a good kid, Dustin. I’m glad June’s got you.” 

Hopper hardly got the words out before Dustin rushed up the stairs to June’s room. 

“Hey June… it’s me,” Dustin knocked on the door to her room softly. He didn’t want to startle her and he surly didn’t want to wake her if she was sleeping. “Can I come in if you’re awake? I really miss you, June. So much you have no idea. The party misses you too,” he hesitates after that, not sure what to say next. He knew the chances of her opening the door were slim to nil so he wanted to say as much as he could before Hopper came upstairs again. “June, I really wish you’d talk to me. I—uh— I read this book about how I think you’re feeling and I’m trying to understand, really I am, and I want to help you. I know you’re probably embarrassed and I know you’re not feeling yourself, but I need you to believe me that nothing’s changed on my part. I still love you so much, June. I just—“ Dustin swallowed hard, feeling tears of his own collect in his eyes, “I want you to know that I’m here for you. I want to help you get through this so we can travel together. You know, like I said, go to the opera in Vienna. Get an apartment in New York and audition for colleges together. I—I love you, June,” Dustin’s voice was thick with emotion and worry. “I love you and I’m not gonna leave you just because you’re going through something. I’m not going to stop loving you because you’re hurting.” 

Nothing. Dustin could vaguely hear the June shifting on the bed. He could hear her sniffling and crying through the door and it quite literally broke his heart. She was right there, practically within arm’s reach, but he couldn’t get to her. Even if she did let him in, he didn’t know what he could do to help her. 

“June, honey, I’ve got some nougat here and I brought some new records I bought at the music store. We don’t have to listen to them unless you want to. You don’t even have to talk unless you want to. I just want to be there for you and stay with you through this. I don’t want you going through this by yourself,” Dustin pressed on, the muffled sounds of June crying, fuelling him on. He had to see her. “And if I did anything wrong, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel any less spectacular than you already are. You mean everything to me, June, and I mean it when I say we’re in this together. For the long hall. I’m gonna stick by you through everything. I’m not gonna run away when the going get’s tough.” 

Dustin listened again and, hearing nothing, ran his hands over his face. His hands came back wet with tears and he could feel his stomach start to ache with upset. 

He had to do something, _anything,_ he couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. He had to let her know that he was there for her and he couldn’t do that through a closed door. 

He knew it was risky, but frankly, Dustin was willing to take just about any risk for her. Carefully, he opened the door to June’s room. 

“June…?” he slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was lying on her side, curled up in a kind of ball, her arms wrapped around a pillow that was pressed to her chest. She was still wearing her bath robe and her hair was damp, uncombed and matted. A steady stream of tears fell from her red and swollen eyes and her body shook with sobs and heaving breaths. “June, I know you don’t want me here but I need to be with you. I need you to know that I’m not running away from you. I’m not gonna leave you and you can’t push me away,” Dustin continued, his voice cracking with emotion. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat in the C-shaped curve that her body made on the bed. Slowly, her reached a hand to find one of hers, grasping it firmly while stroking it with his thumb. When she didn’t pull back, he took his other hand and ran it through her matted hair. “I’m not going anywhere,” he repeated the words over and over as he made to wrap an arm around her frame. 

“M’sorry,” June managed, between sobs, her voice practically a whisper. 

Dustin’s eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. At least she was _responding._ “Hey…” he situated himself on her bed so she could fold into his embrace. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” June continued crying into Dustin’s chest. “I should be happy, I don’t know why I just—-“ another sob, “can’t.” 

“It’s okay, love. I promise you, we’ll figure this out.”

“I just—“ June hiccuped and swallowed hard, “I just can’t do this anymore.” 

Dustin’s eyes widened at her words, panic suddenly rushing through his body. Jack’s words rang in his ears and the thought of June leaving his side became vivid and all consuming. “No,” Dustin held her tight, “you’re gonna get through this, okay? We’ll do it together. I don’t care if I stay with you every night and help you sleep. I don’t care if I miss school. You’re gonna make it. You have to.” 

“I should be happy,” June repeated the words bitterly. 

“You’ve been through hell and back, don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

June looked up at her boyfriend’s concerned expression and felt a fresh batch of tears begin to gather. “I’m holding you back,” she murmured, lowering her head onto his chest again. 

“No you’re not. Of course you’re not. I love you,” Dustin said in a low voice, rocking her back and forth ever so slightly. 

“I’m just a t—teas. I’m not—“

“Shh…” Dustin cut June off, shushing her quietly. “You’re not a tease. You’re beautiful and I love you,” he kissed her forehead tenderly, “so much, June. So much it’s crazy. I don’t want to be with anyone else… ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be the schmoopiest thing EVER.


	37. For the Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna break this chapter up into two bits... but I decided not to, hence the wait. Sorry about that!!  
> So now y'all got a bigger chapter and apologies in advances, it's a tear jerker.

 

 

For the most part, June’s condition was unchanging. Dustin sat with her for hours at a time; they listened to records mostly, though sometimes they sat in silence, comforted by the fact that they had each other. Hopper, despite Dustin’s begging and pleading, never let him miss school, insisting he go and come back later. 

Dustin would sit at school, numb with worry and upset. Any time he wasn’t with her, he felt himself drift into a state of semi-panic. The party was there for him and assured him June’s pain would pass. Jack especially, helped Dustin cope. He’d sit with Dustin at lunch and made sense of everything. 

“It’s like she’s not really there,” Dustin said in a low voice, picking at his food, “She is there physically. Like, I see her and I feel her but it’s not _her._ It’s like somebody’s taken over her personality. Somebody’s drained the life out of her.” 

Jack looked at his friend and sighed. Yeah, that sounded so familiar. It made his throat clench and his heart stutter. He felt Will reach for his hand on the table; a small gesture that gave him the courage to answer Dustin. “I understand,” Jack responded earnestly. “But she’s in there. She’s not lost.”

“I know that, it’s just…” Dustin put his face in his hands. “awful.” 

“I get it,” Jack put a hand on his shoulder, “But I promise, you being there helps.”

“I know this sounds stupid, because I see her every morning and after school, but I really miss her. I feel like I haven’t been with her in two weeks.”

Jack shook his head. “That’s not stupid. You miss the old June, the wise-cracking girl.”

“I want her back. I want her to laugh and joke and make fun of how Hugh Lester’s pants bind in the crotch and _God, I just want her to get better!”_ Dustin as much as cried into his hands. “I miss her so much and I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re doing all you _can_ do,” Jack comforted him as the party sat mute. “Trust me, none of this is your fault. How June is feeling, has _nothing_ to do with you. She

still loves you so much. My brother, through everything, never stopped loving me.”

“Then why’d he kill himself?” Dustin asked, instantly regretting his words. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay,” Jack replied quietly. “It’s taken me a long time to realize that my brother, as much as he loved me, had fought too hard and too long. He ended his life because he could’t see any other way out. Especially since my dad made no fucking secret of the fact that he didn’t believe he was sick.” 

“You’re kidding me,” Max spoke up, shocked. 

“Yeah, my dad and your step dad should go out for drinks some time. Take notes off each other. How to fuck up your kids in two easy steps. One, mistake mental illness for laziness and refuse to help. Two, stop loving your other kid cause he’s gay,” Jack jabbed his meatloaf aggressively with his fork. 

“Jesus,” Max mumbled, “I didn’t know your dad was such a prick.”

“Oh yeah, he’s a real peach. Anyway, point is, June’s got all the support and love in the world from her parents. Me and my mom loved my brother but my dad didn’t give a shit. I still think that’s what put him over the edge.”

Dustin frowned, looking over at his friend. “I’m sorry, man. That’s really shitty. I—“ he looked around at the party, “we had no idea.” 

“Well,” Jack sat up straighter, shaking off his emotions, “now you know.” 

“It’s weird though. June used to be so funny all the time. I don’t understand how someone who lives to entertain people and make people smile, can be so sad,” Dustin said. 

Jack nodded in understanding. “It was the same way with Charley. He used to be so hilarious. Class clown, my mom always said. He could have been a stand up comedian, he was so funny. I guess that’s the thing,” he sighed heavily before drinking a sip of coke, “he knew what it was like to be sad. He knew what it was like to feel depressed. He didn’t want anyone else to ever feel that, so he spent his life writing funny stories and saying funny shit so everyone around him would laugh.” 

Dustin digested his words and opened his package of chocolate pudding. “Can you tell Mr. Jackson that I went home sick?”

“Seriously, man? There’s no way Hopper’s gonna let you see June if you’re skipping school,” Mike said, shooting Dustin a concerned look. 

“I don’t give a shit,” Dustin replied firmly. “I need to see her.”

El smiled at his words. She loved how committed Dustin was so her sister. “June’s lucky to have you,” she said, looking over at her friend. 

“Thanks El,” Dustin smiled back. “I’m lucky to have her.”

 

 

***

 

 

And so, after a fairly heated argument with Hopper, Dustin entered June’s room again. She wasn’t in her bed. 

“June…?” Dustin called out quietly into the room. He looked around carefully but saw no trace of her. The door to the washroom her and El shared was closed though and as he got closer, he could hear her crying. _A bad day,_ Dustin thought, trying to gather his courage. He needed to be there for her. _It’s just a bad day. She’s had some good days. Yesterday we went outside in the backyard. She made a snowman and we had a snowball fight._ Dustin tried to cling onto some happier thoughts. 

“June, love, it’s me. I got out of school early. Thought I’d come see ya. How’re you feeling?” Dustin knocked on the door to her washroom softly. 

“I need—“ June’s voice broke as her tried to gather herself together. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in her robe. “I need a minute.”

“Are you okay?” Dustin asked through the door. 

June fiddled with the hem of her robe. She was supposed to take a bath. Her hair was matted and greasy from lying in bed all night and day. She’d almost done it but the sight of her body in the mirror had triggered something in her again. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ June wrapped her arms around her stomach again. _Get a grip, get a grip, get a grip…_

“Do you want me to come in?” Dustin tried again, touching the door knob cautiously. 

“No!” June so much as yelped, tears coming thick and fast. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. I just—“ she sniffed, “I just need to take a bath.”

“Oh,” Dustin blushed deep red. _Not the time to think about that,_ Dustin scolded himself. Now he understood what Hopper meant when he talked about him being a teenage boy. “You don’t have to, you know. We can just listen to some records or read a book together…” 

June’s body shook with sobs. She slowly stood up from the side of the bathtub and opened the door. Normally, she would have pushed Dustin away. She would have insisted he leave her alone, but for whatever reason, in that moment, she needed him. She needed to feel him and — _oh._

June opened the door and threw herself at Dustin. The effect was instantaneous. She relaxed as she felt his body against her own; solid and warm. Embracing her fiercely and holding her there in his arms like she was _meant_ to be there. 

“June,” Dustin murmured into her hair, “I love you so much.”

“I—“ June sobbed into his hoody, “I love you too.” 

Dustin couldn’t help but smile through his own tears. A small victory. She hadn’t initiated contact in weeks. She hadn’t said she loved him in days. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all. Maybe it was a kind of breakthrough. Like when a fever finally breaks. 

“What happened? Do you know… what triggered this?” Dustin asked carefully, pulling back ever so slightly so he could brush away her tears with his thumbs. 

“I wanted to take a bath…” June mumbled, embarrassed. “I dunno what got into me. I started taking my clothes off and I just looked at myself and I lost it.” 

“Oh June,” Dustin embraced her before she could start crying again. “I promise you, you’re beautiful. I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the whole fucking world.” 

June looked up at her boyfriend and smirked. “Always the romantic, huh?”

“Damn rights,” he smiled. She smiled back and his heart melted. His knees practically buckled underneath him. He hadn’t seen her smile in _so long,_ but yet here she was, in his arms, grinning like a fool. “I love you,” he whispered, their lips millimetres apart. 

“I love you too,” June said back, leaning forward the small distance it took to connect their lips. It was their first kiss in almost two weeks and June felt her stomach do that odd loop-dee-loop. She’d missed it so much, his lips against her own, she let out a kind of whimper as Dustin held her flush against his body. 

“Wow,” Dustin breathed, pulling back. His eyes were wide and full of love as he looked down at her. 

“That’s about right,” June practically glowed. “I missed that.” 

“Me too.”

June smiled again. “Thank you for being here.” 

“Always,” Dustin smiled back. “I told you four months ago, and I’ll tell you again, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“And that means the world to me,” June folded into his embrace again. 

“Let’s skip the bath and watch some cartoons at my place,” Dustin rocked them back and forth, “Bugs Bunny’s on I think. Besides, Hopper will be glad to see you’re up.” 

“I’d love that,” June answered. 

Her reply made Dustin so happy; he was overjoyed by the fact that she was finally feeling well enough to leave the house. “I’m proud of you,” he said, taking her hands in his, “you’re doing really good.” 

“Thanks,” June blushed slightly. “I’ve missed your mom.” 

“She’s at work.”

“Oh,” June mumbled, looking down as her blush became more obvious. 

Dustin didn’t fail to notice this and gave her hands a squeeze. “If you don’t want to be alone with me, we can just stay here. Maybe Mrs. Byers has some magazines you could read or—“

“Dustin,” June interrupted his nervous rambling with another smirk. “I’d love to have some alone time with you. We haven’t had a house to ourselves in…” 

“Forever,” Dustin finished, chuckling lightly. 

“I should wash though,” June said pulling back. 

“What, to watch TV?” 

“No… I—“ June swallowed hard and started running some bath water. “I want to see the party.” 

“What?” Dustin’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Are they meeting at Mike’s to play D&D after school again?” 

“Yeah,” Dustin answered, still floored by June’s words. _The fever’s breaking._

“Then I want to join them later. I miss them,” June said with as much confidence as she could muster. She did miss her friends. She’d cut them off, not wanting to see anyone, but she slowly felt the fog begin to clear. Dustin thought she was beautiful. Depression is a sickness. Which means she could get better. Baby steps. 

“You have no idea how much I would love that,” Dustin said, beaming from ear to ear. “All the party does is talk about how much they miss you.” 

 

 

The walk to Dustin’s house was, for the most part, uneventful. They held hands and stayed silent as a light dusting of snow fell from the sky. Dustin cast worried glances at June every so often and squeezed her hand re-assuringly when he noticed her shrink into herself. He was getting better at noticing the signs. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dustin asked as he unlocked the door to his house. “We can always go back to your house and watch cartoons?” 

“I’m fine,” June answered in a quiet voice. “I need to do this. Besides, we haven’t spent time alone in a while.” 

“Yeah,” Dustin sighed, opening the door to let June inside first. “Here,” he took her jacket and put it on the coat rack. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” 

“You don’t have to go to any trouble…” June looked up at Dustin and tried not to frown. She didn’t like how he was fussing. It was making her uncomfortable and oddly claustrophobic. Like she couldn’t breath properly. 

“It’s no trouble!” Dustin shouted from the kitchen. “Relax, I’ll be right there!”

June didn’t reply. Her breath caught in her throat as she made her way over to the sofa in the living room. Dustin’s homework lay on the coffee table along with a cold mug of coffee and a partially eaten box of cookies. She took a closer look and felt her stomach churn with guilt when she noticed that he’d been working on her science project as well as his own. Her english essay lay completed on the edge of the table while his own remained a web of chicken scratches. _He’s doing my homework for me_ , she couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, _and he hasn’t even finished his own._ June clutched her aching stomach at the thought of Dustin working long into the night on finishing her homework for her while his own work suffered. She grasped the essay Dustin had written for her read the first few lines. God, it even felt like her own writing. He’d done all that work and had even made it seem like she’d done it. Cleverly disguised turns of phrase that only she used. Her usual grammatical errors present. _He’s so fucking smart,_ she collapsed onto the sofa with the paper. 

“Hey…” Dustin came into the room and made to turn on the TV. 

“Dustin,” June’s words came out as a kind of sob, “you’ve been doing all this for me?”

Dustin froze for a second.He should have cleaned up. He shouldn’t have left all the work lying around for her to see. She wasn’t supposed to know. She wasn’t supposed to find out that he had been running on three hours of sleep a night so he could do her homework as well as his own. She wasn’t supposed to find out that the homework he brought her from school was only a quarter of what she was missing. Dustin’s mom had asked him to clean away his stuff that morning, but he hadn’t slept much and he didn’t think June would be feeling better, so he left everything. Dustin flinched as June lowered the essay he had written and put it on the sofa beside her.  “Shit,” he cursed, when he noticed her tears. “June, I’m so sorry, I—“ he tossed the essay aside and took her hands in his own as he sat down beside her. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to know about this. I—I wanted to do this for you ‘cause I know you’ve been going through a lot and I thought the least I could do is help you this way.”

“By doing my homework for me?” June mumbled, still in shock. 

“I thought it was a good idea,” Dustin muttered back.

“You’re work isn’t even done.” 

“Who cares, you’re more important,” Dustin tried to make eye contact with June but she kept her head bowed. 

“That’s bullshit,” she yanked her hands back and shifted away from Dustin. 

“I’m sorry,” Dustin looked hurt and June put a good meter between them. “I just wanted to help you.” 

“I’m not more important than your school work,” June felt the tears coming thick and fast as her emotions poured out of her. “You need to stop doing all this for me. It’s—“ she swallowed and tried to steady her breathing, “too much.”

Dustin watched as June’s composure crumbled and reached out a hand only to have her flinch and back away even further. “I’m just trying to help you,” Dustin whispered sincerely. 

“It’s too much. This—“ June looked over at the table of work, “is too much. You can’t be getting enough sleeping. Your own grades are probably dropping. You can’t go on like this. I can’t go on like this.”

“June…” Dustin wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her frame. She was taking quivering breaths between sobs and it was tearing his heart apart. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” June slowly got up from the sofa and took yet another step away from him. “It’s all my fault. If I wasn’t so fucked up, you wouldn’t be doing my homework for me and I wouldn’t be missing weeks of school. I wouldn’t have killed a man and we wouldn’t be living with this constant God damn fear of government agents finding us. 

If I wasn’t so fucked up, you’d be living a normal life and be hanging out with your friends instead of hanging around my house until I feel better!” It wasn’t until June had finished talking that she realized her voice had risen to a shout. 

“You’re not fucked up,” Dustin tried to keep his voice low and steady. “You just need some help and you’ll get better.”

“You don’t know that!”

Dustin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re right, I don’t know that. But I do know that somehow we’ll figure it out.”

“You can’t keep living like this, Dustin! Your entire world shouldn’t just revolve around me and making me feel better!” June cried, wiping her tears away angrily. 

“I love you! What the hell else am I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch you suffer? I have to help you!” Dustin stopped when he realized he had started shouting. “I’m sorry,” he lowered his voice again. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

June took in a quivering breath and wrapped her arms around herself. “I know you didn’t. I know you’re just trying to help.” 

“And I’m sorry if I’m doing a shitty job,” Dustin mumbled before finally making eye contact with June. Her eyes were red and shining with tears. He could tell how hurt she was, how broken she was. 

“You’re not,” June tried to reassure him. _If anything, you’re doing too much._  

“I just hate seeing you in pain. I hate seeing you so upset. Maybe…” Dustin paused and chose his words carefully. “Maybe somebody else can help you?” 

“Somebody else?” June didn’t like where this was going. 

“Like, a therapist. Kind of like a doctor. I’d go with you. We can go see Dr. Owens and maybe he can refer us to someone else. You know, someone who knows what to do to make you better.” 

“I’m not going to no shrink,” June answered flatly. “No way in hell. All they do it pump you full of pills. My mom took a whole cocktail of pills and nothing ever helped her.”

“You’re not like your mom,” Dustin said in a low voice, treading carefully. “I just think maybe talking to someone else would help.” 

“You think I’m crazy,” June whispered, backing away from him. 

“No I don’t think you’re crazy! I think you’re sick and I just want you to get better!” Dustin cried, slowly following her. He felt his heart sink when she reached for the door knob and opened the front door again. 

“I’m going home, Dustin. I need some space.” 

“No!” Dustin couldn’t help but shout, “I’m sorry about all this!”

June bowed her head as she slipped her jacket back on. “I just need some space, Dustin,” she repeated the words softly as she opened the door again. 

“Let me at least walk you home,” Dustin walked over to the door, defeated. 

“It’s okay, Dustin, really. I’ve got my walkman in my bag. I’ll be fine.” 

Dustin made to go after her but she snapped the door shut behind her before he could do anything. 

“Son of a bitch,” he swore, slumping against the sofa as the water on the stove began to boil.  

 

 

***

 

 

Dustin couldn’t bring himself to meet the party for D&D. He was too upset, too tired to think much. Instead, he found himself sitting opposite Steve in the town’s local diner. 

“Here we go,” Steve put the tray down between them. “Milkshakes, fries, and a pizza. What I like to call, the heartbreak special.” 

“We didn’t break up,” Dustin had to clarify. “We just fought.”

“Still,” Steve reached for a slice of cheese pizza. “This’ll help. So, what happened?”

“I went to see June after lunch and she started feeling better. She actually wanted to come to my house and play D&D with the party tonight,” the memory of June’s smile made Dustin’s throat close painfully, so he drank a sip of coke before continuing. “She came over to my place and we were gonna sit and watch some cartoons but she saw the homework I’d been doing for her on the table. I didn’t clean it away because I didn’t think she was going to come over and I dunno, she just kinda got really overwhelmed by it. I tried to tell her that I was just trying to help her, but nothing I said worked. She started crying again and _fuck,”_ Dustin swore rubbing his hands over his face, “I shouldn’t have said it. I should have just told her it would all be okay. I dunno why I had to open my big fat mouth and fuck everything up again. I told her I’d take her to see a psychologist. I said maybe Dr. Owens could refer her to someone who could help her.” 

“And I take it she didn’t like that idea,” Steve said, watching Dustin carefully. God, the boy acted so much older than his fifteen and a half years. 

Dustin took a slice of pizza from their plate and sighed. “She said there’s no way in hell she’d go to a shrink. And then she left.” 

“Jesus,” the young officer ate half a slice of pizza in one bite. 

“She wouldn’t even let me walk her home.”

“Sounds to me like you guys had your first real argument,” Steve said plainly. 

“So what if we did?” Dustin couldn’t believe his friend was taking this so lightly. “It still sucked and you’re acting like it’s some joke.”

“Because it is. You’re acting like an old married couple for Christ’s sake. Plus you’re both stubborn as all hell.”

Dustin rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, you may think it’s funny but it sure as hell didn’t make me feel too hot.”

“Hey,” Steve drank a sip of coffee, “Fighting’s not all that bad.”

“Oh really?” Dustin found his words hard to believe. 

“Yeah really. Let me tell you something, the sex you have _after_ you fight is some of the _best_ sex you will have in your life.”

“ _Oh my God!”_ Dustin practically yelled, covering his ears. “Too much information!”

“Oh come on,” Steve grinned, “Grow up. You’re gonna be sixteen in a few months.”

“Six months. But still,” Dustin couldn’t help but grin, “You’re over-sharing.”

“Oh am I now? And telling me all about your pet demo-dog wasn’t over-sharing?” 

“That’s totally different!” Dustin cried. 

Steve looked at his younger friend and chuckled. “Well, we never really went over the guide lines of our friendship so I don’t really know what we can and can’t talk about and what I can and can’t reference.” 

“Our friendship isn’t a damn essay. It’s not like it needs citations,” Dustin quipped. 

“God, you are a nerd, aren’t you?” Steve smirked over at him. 

“And as long as you hang out with us, you are too.”

“I can deal with that,” Steve smiled, running a hand through his hair, “Besides, Georgia said she thinks it’s cute.”

“What, the fact that you’re a nerd or the fact that you hang out with us?” Dustin asked, stealing a french fry from Steve’s plate. 

“Both,” Steve made to retrieve the fry, but was too slow. 

“What’s it like being with an older woman, then?” Dustin asked, genuinely curious. He was also happy to get his mind off of things. 

Steve grinned at his words. “Wouldn’t that be considered over-sharing if I told you?”

“No,” Dustin’s answer came swift and fast. 

Steve laughed at this. “Okay, well… I mean… she’s actually twenty-six…”

“Which makes her five years older than you,” Dustin finished. Now it was his turn to be amused. 

“Thanks for doing the math for me, dip-shit.”

Dustin laughed at the irritation in Steve’s voice. “Anyway, you were saying…?” 

“I was trying to say… Georgia’s twenty-six. She has a music degree already. Now she’s auditioning for masters programs and stuff.” 

“That’s so cool,” Dustin smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome. She told me she wants to teach too, like, uh, singing lessons. And she’s planning to do some kind of show—

“It’s called a recital,” Dustin interrupted before taking another bite of pizza. 

“Right,” Steve rolled his eyes, “She’s planning a recital here in a few months. She’s got someone coming in to play piano for her and everything.”

“Oh man!” Dustin stuffed a few french fries in his mouth as he smiled excitedly. “June would love to…” his voice trailed off as he realized what he had said. 

“Hey man,” Steve put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine. Every couple fights. It doesn’t mean you’re gonna break up and it doesn’t mean it’s over. It’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.” 

“Do you and Georgia fight too?”

“Of course we do. It’s totally normal. In fact, we argued just last night about how I want to make us official but she wants to take things slow because she went through a really messy breakup with her ex,” Steve explained. 

“Who’s her ex?” Dustin asked as he shook some parmesan cheese onto his slice of pizza.

“No idea. She won’t say. Says it’s too soon and it’s none of my business yet.”

“June was like that too. She didn’t want to share things with me until we got closer,” Dustin said, shaking salt onto his fries. 

Steve looked over at his friend and gave him a reassuring smile. “You and June’ll be alright. It’s gonna be fine. You just need to work out the kinks.” 

 

 

***

 

It was past midnight when Dustin heard his super-com crackle. 

“Dustin?” 

The boy tossed his Star Wars quilt aside and grabbed his super-com. June’s voice sounded broken and small. 

“June!” he sat on the edge of his bed. “I’m here. Are you okay? What’s wrong? Over.” 

“I’m okay,” June’s voice came back even smaller. “I need to see you. Can you meet me? Over.” 

Dustin scanned his room for the closest pair of jeans and hoody. “Yeah, I’ll meet you at the park in ten. Over.”

“Okay….” June’s voice trailed off before she finally replied again. “Over.” 

Dustin rushed around his room, frantically changing and packing his backpack. He quickly scrawled a note onto the fridge before leaving the house. He ran to the park as fast as he could and sighed in relief when he saw June waiting by the bench they normally sat on. _She’s okay,_ he rushed over to her side. Only she wasn’t. Her eyes shawn with tears and her body trembled with a mix of cold and overflowing emotions. 

Dustin reached out a hand but she backed away with a sob. 

“June… what’s going on? Are you sure you’re okay?” Dustin felt his heart hammer in his chest as June looked directly at him. _Please don’t look at me like that,_ Dustin begged mentally, _why are you looking at me like that? Like you’re sorry. Don’t be sorry._

“Dustin,” the girl swallowed hard, collecting herself. She had to get the words out. He deserved to be told in person. She had thought about calling him or telling him over the super-com but it didn’t seem right. Dustin was good and descent and deserved to be told in person. “You need to know that I love you so much. You are the love of my life.”

“I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine,” Dustin replied without hesitation. 

“I’m doing this because I love you. Because you deserve so much better and because I need to stop hurting you. I know this will hurt us both but in the end it’s gonna be for the better. I need some space and you need to move on with your life. You need to concentrate on practicing and homework and auditioning for youth orchestras. You can’t do that if you’re doing my homework and worrying about me every second of every day. And I need some space to get better and work on myself.” 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Dustin put a shaking hand on the bench to steady himself. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to meet her at the park. He’d tell her everything would be okay, they’d hug, and then they’d cuddle on his sofa with Trews and a mug of hot chocolate. That’s what always worked before. 

“I have to, Dustin. It’s best for both of us,” June managed before a steady stream of tears fell from her eyes. 

“No…” Dustin tried to take a step towards her but she backed away. “I love you, June. And I know, _I know_ you love me back. You just said you did. Why would you do this if you love me?”

June couldn’t bare to look him in the eyes. Instead, she stared down at her feet in the snow. “I’m doing this _because_ I love you, Dustin. It’s because I love you that I want what’s best for you. And what’s best for you…” she took a few more steps backwards. “Isn’t me.”

“Of course it is!” Dustin cried, reaching out his hand. June shook her head in response and turned her back to him. “You’re everything to me, June! What about being in it for the long hall? What about going to Vienna? WHAT ABOUT US?” Dustin’s voice broke as he shouted the last three words. His entire body shook with emotion. 

“You’ll find someone else, Dustin. I want you to. You deserve someone better,” June said before she got on her bike. 

“June!” Dustin called after her desperately. “June! Don’t do this! _Please!_ JUNE!”

She didn’t respond and all Dustin could do was watch as she disappeared into the night. 

 _No,_ Dustin’s shoulders slumped forward as he buried his face in his hands, _this can’t be happening. I love her. I love her so much. Why do I always fuck everything up. This is all my fault._

Dustin was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even notice a police car stop by the side of the park. 

“Hey! Dustin!” Steve rushed over to where his friend stood. Dustin dropped his hands and stared up at the older boy, tears streaming down his face. “You see June around here? The chief called me and said she’s not in bed and didn’t leave a note. He’s worried sick and—“ Steve took one look at Dustin’s face and stopped talking. 

“She…” Dustin tried to maintain some form of composure while the tears kept coming thick and fast. “She left to meet me. She… she…it’s over. We’re…over,” he managed before practically falling forward with a sob. 

“Whoa buddy,” Steve took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the boy. “I got ya. I got ya, buddy. I know, it hurts like hell. I know, I get it.” 

“I thought…” Dustin sobbed even harder, Steve practically holding him up. “I thought we were supposed to be forever. I thought…”

“I know, man. I know. I’m so fucking sorry,” Steve lead Dustin over to the car and helped him into the passenger seat. “I’ve got beer and a frozen cake at my place. Wanna watch star wars and bitch until we pass out in a food coma?” 

Dustin looked over at his friend and nodded. 

“Alright,” Steve started the car, “I promise you, this isn’t the end. You two’ll figure things out. I still mean what I said before, I think you do have got something special. You’ll find your way back together again, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a kleenex*   
>  Sooooorry!!!! Will post again soon!


	38. Summertime Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry I left y'all hanging with that last chapter!  
> So this one ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be (classic) but I'm really happy with how it turned out. In fact, even though it's still sad, I think it's one of my favourite chapters.   
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

March, 1986

 

 

A month went by and Dustin still felt numb to everything. He somehow was the only person who wasn’t able to cope with June’s decision. Even El, though it took some time, finally came around and understood that maybe June and Dustin needed some space from each other. That perhaps June was right and she needed to be happy with herself before she could commit to being happy with someone else. It made sense. 

They were leaving advanced english class, the only class the entire party had together, when June approached Dustin. 

“Hey,” she looked up at him as they left the class room at the same time. 

“Hey,” Dustin replied quietly, not quite making eye contact. 

“Listen, I—uh— we need to talk.”

Dustin’s body tensed at her words. Nothing good every came of those words. “Okay…” he followed her to the A/V room a few doors down. They had lunch next so they were in no hurry to go to another class. “Are you okay?” he asked, watching as June opened the door with the key they had gotten made for her. 

“I’m alright,” June answered quickly, remembering what she had read in the book Joyce had given her. ‘Lying about your feelings won’t make it easier for you or the people you love’, it said. 

“That’s good,” Dustin replied, not quite sure what to say. They hadn’t really spoken properly since their breakup. 

June turned on the light and closed the door behind them as she took a deep breath. She hadn’t really prepared anything to say, she just knew she had to talk to him. They couldn’t keep dancing around each other. She’d talk to everyone else in the party like nothing had happened but Dustin never spoke directly to her. He looked at her like she was some lost poppy. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about all this,” June started carefully, looking down at her feet. “I never meant to hurt you and I feel like all I’ve ever done is hurt and worry you. 

You’re the most amazing guy in the world and you didn’t deserve any of this. I need you to move on, Dustin, I want you to go on with your life. Stop worrying about me.”

“I can’t,” Dustin made the mistake of looking up at the exact same time as June. Their eyes locked and for a second, there was that magnetic force again. They were drawn together. Dustin took a step forward at same time as June and their breathing became suddenly shaky. “I can’t move on,” he continued shakily, “I can’t get over you, June. You’re everything to me.” 

“Don’t say that,” June couldn’t break their gaze. The air was thick and heavy, their emotions somehow suspended in thin air. 

“I mean it, I still love you, June. I don’t think I’m going to ever stop loving you.”

“You don’t mean that,” June whispered, taking a step closer. They were treading on dangerous ground and they knew it. One wrong move, one wrong step, and everything June had so carefully planned would come crashing down. Her composure was wavering; her determination weakening. 

“Of course I do,” Dustin replied firmly. 

“This… us… it can’t happen again. Not until I’m happy with myself. Not until I’m better. You know that.” 

“I know, you’ve told me. Everybody’s told me,” Dustin took another step towards June so they were mere inches apart. “But I don’t believe it. You and me… we’ve been through so much. We can get through this too and you know it.” 

“I can’t do this, Dustin. I need space and time to get better. I want us to still be friends, but it can’t go on like this,” June said, voice hardly above a whisper. They were so close, she could feel Dustin’s breath on her face. 

“I’m never going to stop loving you, June. That’s just out of the question.”

“I want us to be friends. Can’t that be good enough?” June looked up at Dustin hopefully. His eyes shawn with unshed tears and she knew from the way her throat was closing painfully, that she wasn’t faring much better. 

“You tell me. Are you happy just being friends with me? Are you over me? Can you tell me right now… can you look me in the eyes and say that you don’t love me anymore and that you’re happy just being my friend? Because if you can, I’ll deal with it. I’ll figure out a way of respecting your choice,” Dustin breathed, looking into June’s blue eyes. 

June swayed on the spot for a moment, completely stunned. “I…I just want us to be friends.”

“You’re not answering my question. Do you still love me? If you don’t, I’ll back away. I’ll be your friend and only that,” Dustin knew he was crossing the line. He knew his words were biting, but he was desperate. He had to know. Because the way she was looking at him. The way her body literally gravitated towards him; he knew, he just knew, she still loved him. He knew she was just putting up a wall. 

“Jesus Christ, Dustin! I just don’t want things to be awkward. I want to talk to you and be friends with you!” June cried, unable to contain herself anymore. She wanted to fling her arms around him and cry into his chest. She wanted to feel his body pressed up against her own. She wanted him so bad but yet, she knew she wasn’t ready. She had to make peace with herself. 

“You’re still no answering my question.”

“Dustin I—“

“What? You can’t say it, can you?” Dustin hand brushed against June’s and she jumped at the small contact. “I’m sorry,” the simple touch brought him back to reality. He saw how hurt June was, how small she looked. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m just confused. I don’t understand why you broke up with me if you can’t honestly say you don’t love me anymore.”

“Honesty, Dustin…” June backed away slightly. “I don’t know how I feel. I know I love being around you and I miss you like crazy, but I’m just not in the right place to start a relationship again. I can’t be with you right now.”

“Right now,” Dustin repeated, locking eyes with her again, “Not never. You’re not shutting the door on us completely?” 

“I—I don’t know,” June answered, voice shaking. 

“Stop,” Dustin smiled a small, delicate smile. “Right now is okay. Not being with me right now, I can deal with that. It’s not permanent. It gives me hope.”

“But I don’t wanna give you false hope.”

Dustin reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn’t help but notice how June leaned into his touch. How her face seemed to soften and how her body relaxed. “It’s not false hope,” Dustin breathed, “Not when you look at me like the way you are right now. I know I’ve still got a chance.” 

“But for now…?” June’s voice trailed off as Dustin brought his hand back down. 

“For now we can be friends. Best friends, even.” 

June couldn’t help but smile at his words. “Best friends,” she repeated, “I’d like that.” 

 

***

 

It turned out Dustin was right, best friends was harder than he thought. Best friends meant seeing June every day with the party and, as much as I he loved that she was still part of his life, he was never able to get over her. Never able to move on. Every touch, whether it be a brush of a hand or a simple congratulatory hug after a particularly good rehearsal, sent Dustin’s body on fire. There was absolutely nothing platonic about his relationship with June. At least his side of the relationship sure wasn’t. 

He started to notice small changes about June. She started wearing makeup again and smiled more often. She didn’t miss school and she started catching up on her course work. Through it all, Dustin’s worst fear was confirmed. Maybe she was doing better without him. Maybe he was _too much._ Maybe he had been suffocating her with worry and fussing. Maybe if he’d backed off and given her some space, she wouldn’t have broken things off. He thought about this every day. Every time he saw her in math or english class or looked at her from across the jazz band. 

“You’re doing it again,” Tommy remarked as the band took a break. 

“Doing what?” Dustin turned the page to a tune he needed to work on. Interestingly enough, though he was hurting and most definitely heart broken, his music and practicing seemed to give him a reason to keep going. He channeled everything into his playing. 

“You’re looking at her,” Tommy sighed, looking at the younger teenager. “Stop doing it to yourself.” 

Dustin groaned, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. God, was it that obvious? Had he really turned into the weird ex-boyfriend? “I can’t help it. I wish I could turn back time and fix everything I did wrong.” 

“Dude, you didn’t do anything wrong. I told you, she just needs to fix some things about herself. It has nothing to do with you.”

“I just don’t understand why she can’t fix these things _with_ me. We always overcame thing together. You’d think, after everything we’ve been through, that she’d understand that,” Dustin said, bowing his head. He hadn’t meant to start an emotional conversation. He felt like every time him and Tommy spoke it was always about his damaged heart. 

“You’ll get over it, don’t worry,” Tommy said, cleaning the spit out of his trumpet. 

“But I don’t _want_ to get over her!” Dustin cried, flinching when he realized he’d as much as shouted. A few band members turned and looked at him weird, but, for the most part, nobody had noticed. “I don’t want to move on. I want to be with her.”

Tommy turned to face him. Okay, he had to play the big brother now. “Look,” he put his trumpet down and frowned, “I know you think you can’t do this, but you gotta. She’s moving on. She’s doing her own thing. You can’t sit here mooning over her like a love sick puppy. You’re gonna drive yourself crazy. You gotta let her know that you’re coping and trying to move on, cause if you don’t, she’s just gonna feel guilty. She’s never gonna get better if she’s feeling guilty. What she needs right now is a friend. Remember when you two first started dating. How you told me she wanted to take things slow and how she wanted you two to be friends first? That’s what she needs right now. She doesn’t need you staring at her from across a band room. I’m sorry if I sound like a jack-ass but really, if you can’t get over her for yourself, do it for her.” 

Dustin blinked, taking in Tommy’s words and nodded. “You’re not a jack-ass. You’re right. I’m being weird and awkward and — God, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.”

“You’re still in love with her. I get it. But you can still love someone and be friends. It’s possible. It sucks for a while, but it can work,” Tommy explained, relieved some of his words were getting through to his younger friend. 

“Like you and Lisa. You’re not together anymore, but you’re still friends, right?” 

“I mean, yeah. It’s different with us, though,” Tommy said, lowering his voice slightly. 

“What do you mean? You guys are still cool, right?” Dustin asked, confused. He’d seen Lisa and Tommy talking and laughing before rehearsal and they seemed fine. They weren’t dating anymore but they seemed to still be good friends. 

“We’re a little bit more than friends, Like… I dunno,” Tommy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _Why the fuck are relationships so God damn complicated,_ he sighed. _Right, he’s fifteen, he’ll understand. He’s not that naive._ “We still see each other. We’re like, friends with benefits.” 

“Friends with benefits?” Dustin repeated the words, still not one hundred percent sure what they meant. 

“Like, we hook up once in a while but it’s really casual. No strings attached. We’re not dating, but we’re not exactly just friends either.”

Dustin raised an eyebrow, finally understanding what Tommy meant. “You mean, you still—“

“Yeah,” Tommy stopped the boy before he could continue. “We have sex. Like maybe once a week but like I said, no strings attached.”

“And that works?” Dustin was dumbfounded. To him, sleeping with someone was like declaring your undying love for that person. How could Tommy just sleep with Lisa and not think anything of it? He didn’t understand it. 

“For right now it does,” Tommy replied. 

“Do you still have feelings for her?” 

Tommy smirked at Dustin’s words. God, the kid was such a romantic. “Sometimes, sex is just sex. It doesn’t always have to be about loving someone. But that’s just me. It’s not for everybody and it doesn’t always work. All I know is, we’re both cool with it and it’s working for us.” 

“Right,” Dustin looked over at Lisa, who was practicing something diligently, and then looked back at Tommy. 

“Anyway,” the older teen picked up his trumpet again, “Don’t torture yourself with ‘what if’s’ and ‘what could have been’. I suggest you move on and be June’s friend.”

 

The rest of the rehearsal went by smoothly. Dustin had been practicing so fiercely over the past few weeks, his playing had really improved. Mr. Laurence even stopped the band to have him play a line so the rest of the band would copy him. The end of rehearsal came and, after thanking Tommy for his advice, Dustin made to leave the room. 

“Dustin…June… can I talk to you both for a moment?” Mr. Laurence stood by the door while the rest of the students walked by him. 

“Sure,” June replied swiftly, dropping her backpack with a thud. She still had a lot of homework to do. 

Dustin nodded, casting June a quick glance before focussing on his director. 

“I got some mail for the both of you. There’s a summer band program I’m sure you both know about, and they’ve put together a few jazz camps. One of the directors came to our show at Birdland and was particularly impressed with the two of you. These came in mail today,” the teacher handed both June and Dustin envelops. “I’m assuming you both got spots. Congratulations are most definitely in order.”

June looked down at the envelope, first admiring the fact that it read June Hopper and then looked back up at Mr. Laurence. “Thank you so much, sir. Really.”

“Not a problem. A director is only as good as his band and you two really are outstanding,” Mr. Laurence smiled, moving so the pair could get past him. 

“Thanks sir,” Dustin answered shakily. He was beyond thrilled. A summer camp completely dedicated to music sounded like heaven on earth. For a moment, he forgot all about his heart. 

“Have a wonderful weekend you two. Practice hard! Memorization deadline is Monday, remember.” 

“Yes, sir,” June replied, a slight smirk playing on her lips. Of course, Mr. Laurence had to be a bit of hard ass. He couldn’t just be happy for them. He had to keep them on their toes. Keep them modest and hard working. 

“Thanks again,” Dustin said as him and June left the room. As soon as the turned the corner they tore into their envelops, reading their letters frantically. 

“Holy shit!” June cried, “I got a full scholarship!” 

Dustin beamed before looking at her. “Me too!” 

“Awesome!” June caught his gaze. “Which weeks are you going?”

“August first to fourteenth,” Dustin answered. “How about you?”

“August fifteenth to twenty ninth,” she replied slowly. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure of how they felt. A part of June was sad. A part of her had hoped they’d gotten the same weeks. “Maybe…” she started carefully, “maybe this is for the best.”

“Maybe…” Dustin said quietly, also unsure of his feelings. “I mean, probably.” 

“Probably,” June repeated, unable to look away from his eyes. God, they were so sad. Even in his joy, Dustin couldn’t mask his hurt. “Congrats Dustin, I’m—I’m really happy for you.”

“So am I,” Dustin couldn’t help but blush. They were drifting together again. “I mean—I’m happy for you too.”

“I know what you mean,” June flushed bright pink in return. “Your ride’s here, by the way,” she finally looked away and watched as Steve drove up beside the school. 

“Right,” Dustin adjusted his backpack and shook himself. “I better get going. Do you want a ride?”

“Nah,” June shook her head, “I’m good. Gonna maybe practice some more. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See ya,” Dustin looked back once more before leaving the school. 

Closing the door to the school felt like closing the door on their relationship. 

And it broke his heart. 

 

 

***

 

 

May, 1986

 

“One more month of school, man. I can almost taste freedom,” Lucas smiled over his pile of homework. The party were gathered around a park table after school. Somehow homework seemed less daunting when they did it outside. At least Jack thought so. And once he and Will started doing it, the rest of the party seemed to follow. 

“Right? I’m so fucking excited. I’m gonna throw all this crap out,” Max glared at the math homework in front of her. 

“God, we’ll be juniors next year. How the hell did that happen?” Jack looked over at Will and smiled. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Will smiled back. 

Of course Dustin was happy for his friends. Happy Will had found someone who not only made him happy but gave him confidence. The way El beamed whenever Mike approached her made Dustin smile; they completed each other. Mike and El were meant to be. And Lucas, well, Dustin was happy for him too. Max was wonderful and full of fire. The pair fought quite often but they always found their way back together and for that Dustin was grateful. They made a fine couple and despite their frequent spats, they were a perfect match. 

The party tried as best as they could to make Dustin feel loved. They didn’t want him to feel like the only single member in the party. June spent a lot of time with them, but she also spent plenty of time away from them either practicing or studying. Dustin had seen her briefly in the math class they shared and felt a familiar prick of concern. June looked tired; warn out and withdrawn. She didn’t talk to anyone and she kept her head down. When Dustin passed her on the way out of the class room, he noticed she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Her hair was unkempt and her shoulder slumped forward as she walked. 

“Hey! Earth to Dustin!” Mike cried, breaking Dustin from his trance. “You okay?”

Dustin shook himself lightly and looked up at his friend. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“Did you get the answer to question seven?” Mike asked, pencil ready. 

“Yeah…” Dustin’s voice trailed off as he looked over Mike’s head. June was standing against the school wall with Joe Lewis. He was smoking while she, thankfully, wasn’t but she was smiling and Dustin felt his heart drop when Joe wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. _Oh fuck no,_ Dustin got up, _get your poser hands off my girl._

“Dustin?” Mike turned around and looked at what had Dustin so worried. 

“God damn it, Dustin, don’t do it,” Lucas groaned. 

“Look at him! Look at the prick. He has his hands all over her. It’s fucking disgusting!” Dustin cried, taking a step away from the picnic table. 

“Don’t get involved, man. It’s just gonna get ugly,” Mike warned, taking El’s hand. He didn’t like how she was tensing up beside him. 

Dustin frowned. “I can’t sit here and just watch this. He’s a pig and she’s…hurt. I saw her in math today and she looked bad.” 

“She’s sad,” El said in a quiet voice, “She had a bad week.”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay. She’s gotten through it before, right?” Mike gave El’s hand a light squeeze of assurance. 

“I tried taking to her but she didn’t cheer up.”

Mike pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m sure you helped her. You’re a great sister to her.” 

“I’m trying.”

“I know you are,” Will interjected. “June’ll get better again, you’ll see.” 

“Right!” Mike tried to smile. “And in the mean time we’ll— oh for fuck sake!” he shouted as Dustin strode over to where June and Joe stood. “Dustin!” 

“It’s anti-villain. Fagin is an example of an anti-villain!” Dustin shouted the answer to question seven over his shoulder. 

“C’mon man!” Lucas tried, but to no avail. Dustin was already out of ear-shot. 

“The hell is this?” Dustin approached June and Joe, his eyes narrow. 

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Joe glared down at the younger teen. 

“You are, man. Get your hands off her.”

“Last time I checked, she’s not your property and not your girlfriend so buzz off,” Joe smirked, lighting another cigarette. God, he was insufferable with his frizzy black hair and smokey eye liner. Trying so hard to be Nikki Sixx with his weird tight leather pants and boots. 

“I can talk for myself, you know,” June huffed, raising her head. 

“Your friend here is just trying to create trouble,” Joe said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke into Dustin face, making him cough. 

Dustin glared up at the senior and stuffed his hands in his pockets. That’s what Steve always did when he was trying to look tough. “I’m just looking out for June.”

“I’m doing fine, thanks,” June replied quickly. “Can you—uh— give us a moment, Joe?”

Joe smirked at Dustin one last time before taking his arm off June’s shoulder. “Sure thing, June-bug. You know where to find me.” Joe blew smoke in Dustin’s face once more before he turned on his heal and walk away, the back of his leather jacket which said ‘Girls, Girls, Girls’ on it, flashed in the sunlight.

Dustin waited till Joe was out of ear-shot before he continued. “He’s such a loser, June.”

“Not he’s not. He’s a decent guy and good friend, if you’d only just give him a chance. Sure, he’s rough around the edges but he’s pretty cool. He’s in a band, you know,” she said running a hand through her hair so it didn’t fall in her face. 

“Oh, so that makes him alright, then huh? He had his hands all over you,” Dustin hated how bitter he sounded. 

“What’s it to you? Who I spend my time with is non of your business. Besides, he was only trying to make me feel better,” June muttered, the last sentence tumbling out almost by accident. She hadn’t meant to share that part with him. 

“Are you okay?” Dustin took cautious step towards her. 

June shivered. She felt his breath on her face. “I’m— I’m fine,” she managed. 

“No you’re not. I can see you’re not okay. What’s going on?” 

“I’m fine, Dustin, I’m gonna go practice.” 

“Jesus Christ, June. What’s Joe Lewis got that I don’t? Why can you tell him what’s going on and not me?” Dustin cried, clenching his fists in an effort to keep his emotions at bay. 

“Joe Lewis doesn’t look at me like I’m broken. Like I’m some sad excuse for a girl. He gives me a smoke and a hug and that’s it. And for your information, all I ever said to him was that I failed my math test today. That’s all! I didn’t say anything about Hopper bringing a fucking shrink to the house after school. I didn’t share that part with him. I haven’t told anyone that!” June gasped, collecting herself. 

Dustin’s eyes widened as he processed June’s words. A psychiatrist? Hopper was making June talk to a psychiatrist? “I’m so sorry, June. I—I had no idea.”

“Well, now you know.”

“Do you want me to be there? Sit with you?” Dustin tried to say something, anything to make her feel better. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I told you, I need to do this alone. You need to be… less involved,” June mumbled, staring down at her feet as a few tears escaped her eyes. 

“June…” Dustin tried to take another step towards her but he stopped himself. Space. She needed space and he had to respect that. As much as he wanted to brush her tears away and scoop her up in his arms, he couldn’t. “I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, well, that’s life,” June leaned against the wall for a moment and collected herself. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dustin,” she forced a smile before leaving Dustin standing alone. 

 

***

 

Dustin knew he was doing the wrong thing. He knew June had told him to stay away. She’d assured him that she would be fine, but somehow, Dustin doubted that to be true. He knew, deep down, June was scared. So Dustin found himself in front of June’s house after four-o-clock, the party standing just a few feet behind him. 

“You sure your mom’s working today?” Dustin turned to face Will. 

“Yeah, she’s working till seven,” Will answered hesitantly. Dustin meant well, but that didn’t mean he agreed with his plan. There was a decent chance it would backfire. 

“Good,” Dustin answered quickly. With Mrs. Byers at work, they would be able to sneak into the house while Hopper and June were upstairs with Doctor Owen and the psychiatrist. The party could see Hopper and the two men talking while June sat down on her bed upstairs. 

“I still don’t think this a very good idea,” Max cautioned while Dustin looked at the upstairs window through his binoculars. 

“They’re all upstairs. You guys wait downstairs and I’ll go up,” Dustin dismissed Max’s words. 

“Alright,” Mike answered as they slowly entered the house. They seemingly all made it inside without incident. The party waited at the foot of the stairs while Dustin crept up as quietly as he could. 

He heard Dr. Owens talking while he climbed the stairs. It wasn’t until he got closer to June’s room that he could hear what was being said. 

“Just try and answer the question as best as you can. You’re doing a good job,” Dr. Owens said in a calming voice. _They’ve already started,_ Dustin frowned. 

“I’m trying,” June’s voice came back, hard and unfeeling. 

“You’re avoiding the difficult questions though, June. I can’t help you unless I know what you’re dealing with. So, let’s go back to the first question that gave you trouble. How would you describe your relationship with your birth mother?” The psychiatrist’s voice was colder. A harsh contrast to Dr. Owens’ warm tone. 

“I told you, we didn’t get along.” 

“That’s not answering my question.” 

“Sure it is. We didn’t get along. I got in her way and she lashed out. We clashed,” June replied quickly. Dustin hated how hollow her voice sounded. She didn’t sound like herself. 

“Define lashed out. Let’s say, you didn’t clean the dishes. What would have been her response to something like that?” the psychiatrist asked simply. Dustin could tell he was writing things down. 

“She’d get pissed off.”

“Describe ‘pissed off’. Did she ever shout or hurt you?” the psychiatrist pressed on. 

“Like I said, we clashed.”

“You’re avoiding the question again, June. I can’t help you if you don’t help me here.” God, Dustin wanted nothing more than to make the psychiatrist shut up. His questions were breaking June. 

“Fine,” Dustin could hear June get up from her bed. “Yeah, she’d yell at me.” 

“And? That’s all? She’d yell…?”

“And what? What the fuck do you want me to say? That my mom hated me? That she fucked me over every chance she got and made me feel like shit?” June’s voice rose to a shout. 

“This is good! Ride the anger. Let it out!” the psychiatrist urged. 

“You call this good? You’re making me re-live this hell I thought I’d managed to forget. You wanna know about my mother? I’ll tell you something. One time— one time I came home ten minutes late from school because my boyfriend wanted to play his solo for me and you wanna know what she did? She took a cigarette and put it out on my arm. I’ve got the fucking scar to prove it!” June shouted, gasping for breath. Dustin could hear her pacing around her room frantically. “I came home once and was sick so I didn’t make supper. You know what she did? She locked me in my room and refused to feed me for three days. As a fucking punishment for not cooking her supper. I was ten. You want to know what I got for my thirteenth birthday? I was supposed to go to the snowball. I had saved up and bought myself a shirt from the thrift store. You know what she did? She burned my shirt and told me I was fat, selfish, ugly little bitch. I asked her if I could go and she hit me with a cast iron pan. I got cracked rib and a sprained wrist for my birthday! So yeah, we clashed. Yeah, she’d yell at me! SHE MADE ME WISH I WERE DEAD!” June cried, collapsing against her bedroom door. Dustin jumped, tears in his eyes, ready to make a mad dash. 

“And your father? What role did he play?” the psychiatrist seemed unfazed. 

“MY FATHER?” June shouted, getting up again. “He played dictator. I was his fucking experiment. Nothing more!”

“And how does that all make you feel now?”

“How do you think? I feel like I can’t breath. I feel like I can’t do anything right. I feel worthless and stupid and useless and —“ June grasped the doorknob. “I think I’m fucking done here!” 

Before Dustin could run out of the way, June opened the door. 

“June— I’m sorry, I—“ Dustin stuttered, shifting on the spot. June was crying and shaking from head to toe. “I’m so sorry.” 

June stood mute for a second, unable to process everything. From where Dustin stood, he could see Hopper casting him an odd look. Something between a glare and sympathy. Something that said, what the hell are you doing here but also, I’m so sorry kid. 

“What the fuck?” June managed, wide eyed. 

“June, I’m sorry. I know you said not to come, but I was worried. I care about you, June. I want to be there for you and —“

“Get out,” June didn’t bother to wipe away her tears. She knew more would follow. “Get out now.”

“Just, let me sit with you and—“

“Get the fuck out. I don’t know what part of leave me alone you don’t understand, but you need to get out now. Freak show’s over.” 

“June, I’m sorry!” Dustin finally was able to finish a sentence. 

“Get. Out.” June punctuated each word with force. Dustin tried to reach out a hand to her but she backed away, flinching. God, she was so scared, so hurt, it made Dustin’s heart physically ache. 

“I love you, June. And I know you still love me. I’m not gonna give up on you. Not now, not ever,” Dustin breathed, making eye contact with her before heading down the stairs again. The party stood at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide in shock. Apparently they’d overheard everything. 

“Let’s go,” Mike said firmly, taking El’s hand in his own. 

Dustin followed the party out the door but not before casting one last glance up the stairs at June. She wasn’t looking at him. In fact, she had her head bowed as if she was trying to erase Dustin from her memory. 

“C’mon man,” Lucas put a firm hand on Dustin’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here and grab a slice of pizza.” 

 

***

 

August, 1986

 

It was the day before June was due to leave for summer band camp. Dustin had just come home and was filled with wonderful stories and anecdotes that he shared with the party. June had spent her summer working at the local diner while Dustin had gotten a part time job at the local paddle pool. Although the work and separation did them good, the tension between them was still virtually unbearable. June had withdrawn further into herself. She spent far more time alone than with the party and Dustin couldn’t help but think it was his fault. Ever since he’d overheard June’s session with the psychiatrist, she hardly spoke a word to him or anyone in the party. Even El and Will said she was quiet at home, hardly making conversation. She spent most of her time studying her music and practicing. At family dinner she only spoke when she was asked something and even then, she’d never elaborate. She answered the question and nothing more.

“I’m really worried about her, Mike,” El walked hand in hand with him, slightly behind the rest of the party. They were heading back from the arcade. 

“You’re doing everything you can, El,” Mike put an arm around her shoulders as they walked. “You can’t do more than try.”

“I feel so bad for everything that happened to her,” El continued in a small voice, “she didn’t deserve any of it.”

Mike nodded understand. “Yeah, I know. But she’s got you guys now and she’s got the party and a home. She doesn’t have to worry about her parents or being scared anymore.”

“But she keeps… reliving it,” El’s voice became even smaller. “I remember the bad men and papa but they weren’t supposed to love me _unconditionally_ ,” she emphasized the word Will had taught her that morning. “They were just doctors and scientists. To me I was just a test subject and nothing more. But Brenner was June’s real Papa. He was supposed to love her but he didn’t and neither did her mama. How could her mana hurt her instead of love her? How is June supposed to be happy when memories like that won’t go away?”

“I…I dunno,” Mike didn’t know what to say. In part, he was still blown away at how articulate El had become. Two years ago she had been using short sentences and had trouble reading. He was so impressed and in awe at her progress and intelligence, it made him love her even more. (If that was even possible.) “I mean, she can talk to us any time. She knows you and Will love her and she knows Hopper and Mrs. Byers would do anything for her.”

“But it doesn’t keep the memories away.” 

“I know that, El. But it’s gotta help?” Mike tried to make her feel better. 

“I always knew her Mama hurt her but I had no idea she was so… mean. So brutal,” El whispered the last words, hardly getting them out. 

Mike stopped for a moment and  placed a feather light kiss to her hairline. “But June’s got us now. She’ll learn to forget all the shit that happened to her.”

“She won’t even talk to us. I don’t understand why she won’t let us help her. Was it all because we overheard her with the doctor?” 

“Maybe… maybe she’s just scared. She doesn’t want us to know about her life,” Mike was grasping at straws and he knew it. He had no idea what to say to El to make her feel any better. 

“I just want her to be happy,” El began walking again but she kept her eyes on Mike. 

“I know, El. I know,” Mike sighed, “so do I.”

“Dustin made her happy. He was the only one she really talked to and the only one who knew how to help her.”

“You’re right, El,” Mike nodded. 

“I wish she’d take him back. They were better together than apart. Now June just spends her time with that loser, Joe,” El scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

“Now you sound like Dustin.”

El gave Mike a pointed look before leaning into his hold around her shoulders. “Dustin’s right, though! Joe Lewis is a loser. And a poser.”

“Learned that word from Will, did you?” Mike smirked. 

“You’re such a goober.”

“You love it.”

“I love you,” El looked up at Mike, amazed at how just being with him made her feel better. 

Mike smiled from ear to ear. “I love you too.” 

 

 

The party kept walking, Mike and El chatting and trading soft pecks and smooches behind them, while Lucas and Max bickered about something that didn’t much matter to anybody other than themselves. Jack was explaining the plot of My Fair Lady to Will and Dustin and was about to burst into a chorus of On the Street Where you Live when Dustin saw June leave the diner they were passing. 

Noticing Dustin’s gaze shift, Jack looked over his shoulder. 

“Hey June!” he called brightly, “You leave tomorrow right?”

“Yep!” June called back, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Tomorrow morning!”

“Wanna join us? We’re gonna play some D&D at Mike’s!” Will shouted as the party stopped walking. 

“I dunno,” June approached the party slowly, “I still gotta pack my shit together and to be honest, I’m beat. I just had a six hour shift and I kinda just wanna take a nap.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded, knowing full well it was just an excuse. He decided not to press the subject, though. “Have an amazing time at the camp hey? Call us if you get a chance!”

“Sure!” June tried to smile. “Maybe I’ll send you guys a post card!”

“That’d be cool,” Max replied, unsure of how she felt. She didn’t like how her friend’s smile looked so forced. 

“Have a great time,” Mike added, giving El’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’re gonna blow them all away.” 

“Sure,” June laughed half heartedly. “I’m sure the other drummers are way better than me.” 

“No way,” Dustin finally spoke up, voice strong and firm. “I don’t believe that for a second.” 

June shifted awkwardly for a moment as the party looked at Dustin and back to her again. 

“We’ll be at Mike’s,” Lucas whispered in Dustin’s ear quickly before walking away with Max. 

“Right,” Mike followed the rest of the party, “we’ll see you ‘round, June!”

“Bye!” June called back, waving weakly. 

“Do you want me to go?” Dustin cast a cautious glance at her. 

“I mean…” June kicked aside pebble on the sidewalk, “you don’t have to.” 

They stood mute for a moment, shuffling towards each other without even realizing it, until they were less than a meter apart. 

“I’m sorry about everything,” Dustin bowed his head, unsure of how he wanted to proceed. They hadn’t been alone in a long time and he didn’t want to mess anything up. “I’m sorry that I over-stepped my bounds and I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I know you didn’t want me to hear… what I heard… and you’ve got every right to be pissed.” 

“It’s in the past,” June murmured, her voice low and melancholy. 

“I know it is. I’m sorry you had to re-live that. And I’m sorry your folks were such fuck ups.”

“It’s life.” 

“Well, I’m sorry life had to be such an asshole to you,” Dustin finally lowered his head so their eyes met. “And I’m sorry I didn’t respect your choice.”

“It’s okay, Dustin. I know you had good intentions. You always do,” June replied, a familiar fire rushing through her body. God, why did he always have that affect on her? 

“Yeah well, my good intentions somehow always end up being fucking stupid,” Dustin muttered, looking away for a moment. 

“No,” June took a final step forward so her breath fanned across his face. Swallowing hard, she put a hand on his arm, prompting him to meet her gaze again. They locked eyes and suddenly the world tilted. “You were trying to help me. Everything you do is for me.” 

“Well, not _everything,_ ” Dustin couldn’t help but flash her a small, cheeky, smile. “But pretty damn near, yeah.”

“And I never really thank you, do I? I just take it all for granted. I’m the one that should be sorry. You’re always there for me and always trying to make me feel better and I just end up hurting you,” June could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 

“June…” Dustin pulled his arm back slightly so her hand slid down and fell into his. The contact made them both jump slightly. It was so electric. The slightest touch; simply holding hands made them gasp. 

“I’m just— I’m just really sorry,” June looked up at Dustin again. They were both so close to tears. 

“Don’t apologize, June. You need your space and I’m learning to respect that.”

June stared into his chocolate brown eyes and leaned in even closer. “But you still love me. All I have to do is _look_ at you and I know it’s true.” 

“Of course I do, June. I know you told me to move on and I know you probably have a thing with Joe Lewis but I can’t get you outta my head. And until you tell me that you don’t love me, I can’t give up hope.” 

June couldn’t help but chuckle at the mention of her older friend. “Joe isn’t my boyfriend. He never was and he never will be. He’s not my type.” 

“So you don’t go for motorcycle driving posers?” 

“Of course I don’t. He’s just a friend.” 

“So you’re not seeing him?” Dustin asked, needing conformation. 

June shook her head, the ghost of a smirk playing on her lips. “No way in hell.”

“That’s good. I just— I can’t deal with you seeing you with someone else. You’re the one for me June. You always were and you always will be. You know, when you get back from camp, it’ll be a year since I first talked to you in band class. I talked to you in September.”

“I know,” June’s composure wavered as they drifted closer together until they were mere millimetres apart. “I’m glad you did.” 

“Then why are you pushing me away? I still love you, June. My feelings never changed, not once. Have yours?” Dustin held his breath as his heart hammered in his chest. He reached for June’s other hand and shuttered in pleasure when she didn’t flinch or push him away. 

“I thought it was the right thing,” June managed, their breath mingling as their foreheads practically touched. 

“Do you still think… it’s the right thing?” Dustin could hardly breath, he was so wrapped up in June. Her eyes, her hair, the soft feel of her hands in his. He missed her so much in physically hurt.

“I…” June stared up at Dustin, lost in his soft, loving eyes. “I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Dustin murmured, her words taking him by surprise. “So you do still feel something for me?”

June tried to speak, but she couldn’t find the words. Instead, she blinked rapidly, trying to will the tears from springing from her eyes. 

“When I do this,” Dustin rubbed small circles around June’s hand with his thumb, “Does it make your heart race?”

“Y—yeah,” June whispered, unable to formulate any other response. 

Dustin stared into June’s eyes for a moment, weighing his options. She was so close he could see the white flecks shining in her eyes. He could feel her breath on his face as it escaped her slightly parted lips. And oh— her lips. He lingered there for a second too long and threw caution to the wind. “June,” Dustin managed, her name coming out as a kind of groan, before he pressed his lips firmly against her own. 

Dustin’s first thought was how warm and soft June’s lips felt and how much he’d missed being with her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist as he felt himself virtually melt. Dustin’s next though was panic. _She’s not kissing back. Why is she not kissing me back? She hates me. She doesn’t love me. Back off, idiot, back off! Abort mission!_

Dustin pulled back with a slight gasp, leaving June breathless and flushed in his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Dustin muttered before bowing his head. When June didn’t reply, he took a step back. “I’ll just leave. Have a great time at the camp, June. I’ll—uh see you when you get back. I’m really sorry about this. I shouldn’t have done that. Maybe you’re right— maybe I do need to move on. I guess you have and I should have—“

_Oh._

June grasped Dustin’s arm and put it around her waist again as she leaned up to kiss him firmly, cutting him off before he could ramble any further. Dustin’s heart raced as their lips met again and again. They traded deep, soft kisses for a moment before June finally pulled back with a kind of whimpering sigh. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” June breathed, looking into Dustin’s eyes again. They were both crying freely now, 

“I’ve missed you to,” Dustin reached up a hand to cup her face. “So much.”

“But I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I’m ready,” June leaned into Dustin’s touch, sighing. “I’m sorry,” she backed away slowly. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how I feel,” June answered, getting on her bike. “I’ll see you when I get home, Dustin.”

“I love you, June,” Dustin said, voice shaking with emotion. “And I know you still love me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how I feel about Joe Lewis. I kinda want to like him but he's such an arrogant prick. Grrr.   
> Anyway, next chapter will be drama central and (hopefully) FLUFF CITY.


	39. Careless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my chapters are getting longer and longer- hence the wait.   
> ANYWAY this chapter has SO MUCH TENSION it's CRAZY.

September, 1986

 

It was the last official day of summer. June had come home and, after being greeted by the party, she joined her family for a celebratory dinner. She wasn’t as quiet as when she had left, in fact, within a few short questions from El, she was buzzing with stories from the camp. How she’d gotten the most solo opportunities and got to work with one of the best drummers in North America. She almost seemed herself. 

That is, until El suggested they join the party after supper and go swimming. June had been avoiding swimming all summer, coming up with all sorts of excuses not to go. She wanted to say she was too tired but when both Hopper and Joyce encouraged her to go, she found herself nodding weakly. 

June followed her brother and sister up the stairs, smiling weakly at El before she went into her own room to change and pack a backpack with a change of clothes and a towel. She sat down on the edge of her bed as the familiar feeling of insecurity washed over her. It made her feet feel heavy and head spin with self doubt. She suddenly felt tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. 

June could hear El listening to Madonna in the room next to hers and sighed heavily. June only had one bathing suit. It was the one she’d bought herself the summer before when she’d considered taking swimming lessons so she could work as a lifeguard at the paddle pool. It didn’t fit her properly anymore and, even thought it was a one-piece, it exposed far too much skin for her liking. June fell back onto the bed as she heard a knock on the door. 

“Can I come in?” El called eagerly from the hall. 

June hesitated for a moment. “Yeah, sure!” She called back, sitting up again. 

El opened the door, beaming with excitement. She was wearing a bright pink bikini and a baby blue sparkling coverup. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

“Yeah…” June looked at her sister and tried to smile. June had never really been jealous before. She’d always thought jealousy was useless and took too much energy. Instead of being jealous she’d dream and work harder. That always did the trick before. Only, it wasn’t working now. June looked at El and couldn’t help but feel instantly jealous of how wonderful she looked. How Mike would quite literally lose his mind when he saw her. Obviously El’s outfit was new, hence her wanting June’s approval. “You look really great El. I love it,” June remained sitting on her bed. 

“Mike’s never seen me in anything like this before,” El walked into the room and stood in front of June’s mirror. 

“He’s gonna freak out, El. Any guy would be stupid not to think you’re beautiful.”

“Really?” El turned to face her sister. 

“Really,” June repeated firmly. She could feel her composure wavering. Not only was jealousy eating her alive, but so was guilt. June felt so guilty; she knew being jealous of El was stupid and childish. Her sister had suffered so much as a child, she deserved to be happy and beautiful, but the longer June sat the there, the more she wished she could be the same. Have the same seemingly perfect figure and bright smile. When June smiled, she got a double chin. 

“You’re not even changed yet! Do you not want to go?” El sat down at the bed next to June. “If you don’t want to, we can figure out something else to do.”

“No, no, no,” June assured El. She knew how excited El was to go swimming and show Mike her new swim suit. “You really want to go and I don’t wanna spoil it for you.”

El frowned. She didn’t want June to go just because she wanted to. “If you don’t want to go, I don’t want to go. I want to go with you and have fun. I missed you.”

June felt her heart expand at El’s words. “I missed you too, El. I missed having a sister.” 

“Me too. Will doesn’t like it when I talk about Mike.” 

“Mike’s his best friend plus… boys are weird,” June smirked slightly. _Yeah, boys are weird._

“Totally,” El rolled her eyes playfully. “I listened to Will talk about Jack all the time.”

“Lucky you.”

“I know,” El giggled and looked at her sister again. “Do you not like your bathing suit?” 

“I hate it,” June mumbled, running her hands over her face. “It doesn’t fit properly and I just know it’ll look awful.” 

“Oh…” El looked crushed. “I’m sure it won’t look that bad.” 

“I got it last summer and I’ve gained weight since then. It’s gonna look terrible,” June hadn’t realized until that moment that she’d started to cry. _God, when I turn into such a cry baby? Come on, grow up._ June tried to convince herself, but it wasn’t working. 

“June,” El embraced her from where she was sitting on the bed. “June, I was talking about the suit mom got you. Joyce bought you a bathing suit while you were gone at camp. We noticed you never wanted to go swimming so I helped her pick something.”

June raised her head at El’s words and wiped her eyes angrily. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, El. I didn’t even look in my closet. I didn’t think… I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry…” 

“Don’t be!” El comforted her in a soft voice, “go look! We left it so you could see it. I think you’ll really like it.” 

June nodded weakly and smiled genuinely at El. Her family really did love her. Slowly, she walked over to her closet and opened it to find a simple, black, one piece bathing suit hanging on the hook where she kept her sweaters. Carefully, June took it from the hook and examined it. It had a deep V-neck that went quite low, similar to the jumpsuit she loved so much. 

“It’s really nice,” June said, trying to sound cheerful despite a few tears still escaping her eyes. “I’ll try it on.” 

“Okay!” El practically bounced off the bed and walked to the door. “Show me when you’re done!”

“I will,” June answered, still not looking at her sister.

El closed the door with her mind, something she did when she was trying to cheer June up. It was her way of saying, we’re sisters and we’re both special. 

June stripped her clothing off hesitantly. She had been wearing a pair of loose fitting denim cut-offs that went down to her knees and an old T-shirt of Hoppers. Careful not to look at herself in the mirror, she shed the remainder of her clothing and stepped into her new swimsuit. It went on smoothly, nothing fitting too snug or cutting too deep. To all intense and purposes it was a perfect fit. That is, until June turned to face the mirror. 

The first thing she noticed was her short legs and how her thighs touched down to her knees. She did like the low V-neck, but she hated how her stomach protruded out slightly. She wanted nothing more than to put a T-shirt on overtop. She never wore a tank top or anything that went too far past her elbows. The swimsuit had thin black straps and it cause June’s stomach to overflow with painful anxiety. 

“Do you like it? Does it look great?” El knocked on the door again excitedly. “Do you have it on?”

“Yeah…” June called back, not realizing that her response would prompt El to open the door and come back into her room. 

“Oh my God, June I love it! You look amazing! I lo—“ 

El stopped talking when she noticed the tears streaming down June’s face. 

“I feel like such an idiot, El,” June cried, turning to face her sister. 

“You look _amazing_!” El emphasized the word strongly. 

“No, I mean, I feel like an idiot for how… I’m feeling… I’m jealous of you, El. I wish… I wish I looked like you and didn’t have… _this,”_ June poked her stomach angrily. “And it’s stupid because I should be happy for you. I mean, I am happy for you. I’m happy that you’re beautiful and have this awesome relationship with Mike. I’m so happy for you.”

“I was jealous of Max before, you know that. That was stupid. I’ve been jealous of you too,” El admitted in a quiet voice. 

“Seriously? What the hell is there to be jealous of?” June was genuinely shocked. 

“You’re so talented and funny. You make everybody smile and laugh and everyone claps when you play music. You’re so _cool._ How you do your hair and the way you do your make-up. Sometimes I see you around school and wish I could be like you,”  El explained as best she could. She’d never admitted her feelings of jealousy to anyone. Not even Mike. 

“Huh,” June turned to face El. “I guess we really are sisters then.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, sisters are aloud to be jealous of each other once in a while. I think it’s normal,” June tried to smile. It was getting easier. 

El smiled back and hugged her tightly. “I think you’re right.” 

“Don’t be jealous of me, El. You’re so special and smart and pretty. You don’t need to be jealous of me.” 

“I don’t want you to be jealous of me either,” El squeezed June hard, “we’re different. You’d never wear this bathing suit. You hate pink.” 

June smirked at that. “Yeah, I do. I love it on you, though.”

“See…?” El pulled back and spun them so they were both facing the mirror. “We’re different but we can both still be pretty.” 

“Bitchin’,” June chuckled, slowly getting used to her suit. She did like how it fit around her waist and how the V neck almost went down to her stomach. 

The girls hugged one last time before Will yelled for them to hurry up from downstairs. Quickly, June put on a pair of denim shorts and one of the T-shits Joyce had bought her, and followed El downstairs where the party had already gathered. Gulping, June went down the stairs. She looked up to see the party all waiting and smiling, baskets and backpacks in hand. Mike looked like he was about to drop dead, his mouth hanging open slightly, making El giggle. 

June took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves as she made eye contact with Dustin. He was wearing a pair of bright orange swim trunks and a beach boys T-shirt. The sunglasses, June knew, were Steve’s idea. 

“Hey,” Dustin smiled nervously as June approached him. “Sorry I didn’t see you when you got home. I couldn’t get someone to take my shift.” 

“It’s okay,” June shrugged, still unable to look away from him. They hadn’t spoken since they’d kissed and June had spent every night at the camp thinking about it. How it made her feel and how, more often then not, she’d end up smiling up at the ceiling like a fool. A fool most definitely still in love. 

Most definitely still in love but too afraid to admit it. 

She didn’t want to hurt him again. 

But looking into his eyes. They didn’t even have to touch. She just _knew._

 _I love you,_ she thought, staring into his brown eyes, and somehow she knew he’d understood her. And that would have to do for now. 

“You got all your stuff?” Dustin asked, nerves still coursing through him. 

“Yeah, I think so. Did you bring any snacks?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Dustin swore brightly, “Who do you think I am?”

“You’re basically Samwise Gamgee,” June felt herself flirting. God, she couldn’t help it. He was just _too_ wonderful. 

“Aww man, I _love_ Sam! He’s totally he best. And you’re kind like my Ro—“ Dustin stopped himself before he could say Rosie Cotton. He knew, in Lord of the Rings, that Sam came home and ended up marrying his long standing crush, Rosie. Only, Dustin still didn’t know where he and June stood so he didn’t want to make any assumptions. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to— I should think before I just blurt stuff out.” 

“It’s okay,” June blushed bright red, “I get it.” 

“Cool,” Dustin flushed a colour to match June as Will opened the front door. Steve and Georgia were waiting in Steve’s car. 

“You shit heads coming any time soon? My beer’s getting cold!” Steve shouted out the window. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Dustin shouted back, “Hold your horses. We’re coming!”

Shouting various good-byes to Hopper and Joyce, the party finally left the house and crammed into the back of Steve’s truck. 

“I’m—uh— glad to see you again,” Dustin cast a cautious side-ways glance at June. They were sitting squished together (seven teenagers crammed into the back of a pick-up truck wasn’t exactly roomy) while the rest of the party chatted amongst each other excitedly. 

“I’m happy to be home,” June answered simply. 

“Did you have a great time at camp? I wish I could have gone to see the performances, but I needed to take some extra shifts at work,” Dustin watched the familiar scenery whip by as Steve sped down the street, Van Halen blasting out the windows. 

“Oh man, it was awesome!” June brightened up right away. “We played a lot of Mingus, which made me think of you because I know how much you love Mingus, and my drum teacher, Eric Carter, you know he played on a Miles Davis album, right? God, he’s so cool. I mean, really, the coolest guy ever. He was so amazing to work with and showed me so many things. I can’t wait to get back to jazz band and use them in front of Mr. Laurence! Anyway, I finally learned how to do a Samba beat and Eric showed me why I always drag in five/four time. It’s ‘cause I don’t think of the first beat as a pick-up. When I emphasize the first beat too much, the whole thing drags. The emphasis should really be on the third beat so it ends up being, like, one, two, _three,_ four, five!” June explained, keeping time on her legs excitedly. 

“Makes sense,” Dustin beamed. He loved how her face lit up when she talked about music and learning new things. June quite literally radiated joy. “So it’s like, regrouping the rhythms. Instead of thinking of it as a group of five, you’re thinking about it like a group of two and then a group of five, with the stress being on the third beat.”

“Exactly! Makes total sense, right?”

“Right,” Lucas rolled his eyes at the pair. “You guys are basically speaking gibberish.”

June narrowed her eyes at Lucas, “Yeah, well, I wasn’t talking to you, was I?” 

“Nice to have you back, June,” Lucas couldn’t help but grin. 

“Nice to be back,” June smirked slightly as the party jumped out of the truck. Dustin smiled at June as they gathered their things together. She seemed to be more like herself, poking fun at people and getting right back at Lucas whenever he decided to be sarcastic. 

The beach area was small, but it suited their purpose and as June set her things down near Dustin, she watched Max and El slowly take their remaining clothing off. Mike’s jaw nearly hit the floor while Lucas glanced around nervously, not sure where he should look. Will and Jack, on the other hand, had already jumped into the water and were busy sharing underwater kisses. 

"Are you okay?" Dustin looked at June carefully, observing her body language. She was wrapping her arms around her frame and her head was bowed, her shoulders slumping forward. 

"I'll be fine. I just... need a minute," June replied softly, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. 

Dustin flashed her an encouraging smile, as if reading her mind. “Don’t be nervous,” he said, taking his time with the words. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Sure,” June tugged at the hem of her baggy t-shirt. She wished she could just keep her shorts and t-shirt on. 

“If you don’t want to go in the water, it’s fine. I can just stay here with you and I can work on my beach babe tan.” 

June couldn’t help but chuckle at Dustin’s flirtatious joke. He always knew how to make her smile, no matter what, no matter horrible she was feeling. “It’s okay,” June mumbled, her insecurities coming alive again, “I don’t want you to miss out on the fun because of me. You don’t need to hang out with me just because I’m lame.”

“You’re not lame,” Dustin replied quickly, taking a step closer to her. 

“I’m just scared,” June admitted, letting go of a breath she’d been holding in. “What if… what if I’m a disappointment…?” 

Dustin’s eyes widened. “Bullshit,” he cursed forcefully, “you could never be a disappointment.”

“Yeah, but it’s broad daylight now. It’s not a dark hotel room with the lights turned down low. You can see _everything_ now. I can’t hide. I mean, let’s be honest, at night I could be an alien and you’d still be fucking thrilled,” June blushed violently, having shared much more than she had intended.  

"I bet you look great. You always do," Dustin reassured the girl right away. 

"You won't say that when you see me now," June mumbled, feeling pathetic and lame. She needed to get a grip.

“Listen, if you don’t want to…?”

“I do!” June looked up at Dustin, expression hard and set. “I want to have to fun with you guys.” 

“Okay then,” Dustin contemplated his next move carefully, “Why don’t we do it together?”

“Huh?”

Dustin ran a hand through his messy mop of curls. “I mean, I’ll take my shirt off at the same time as you take yours off. That way we can both be nervous at the same time.”

“Oh,” June fiddled with the hem of her shirt again. His plan seemed fair. But then something occurred to June. “Wait, you’re nervous too?”

“Shit, sure I am,” Dustin practically laughed, “I mean, look at my friends. Look at Steve, all swagger and muscle. And let’s face it, out of us four guys, I’m kinda the dud.” 

“I call bullshit,” June said before she could stop herself. 

“Thanks,” Dustin blushed feverishly, “Anyway, point is, I understand insecurity. I promise you though, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re not gonna disappoint me or anyone else. You’re amongst friends.” Dustin grouped himself in with the word ‘friends’ because, once again, he found himself unsure of where they stood. He assumed, for the time being, they were still just friends. 

“Right,” June gathered herself together, “you always know what to say, don’t you?”

“Actually,” Dustin reached for the hem of his t-shirt, “I don’t think nearly enough before I talk. I just blurt out whatever and hope it’s the right thing.”

June swayed on the spot anxiously. He was waiting for her. 

“If you don’t want to—” 

“No!” June stopped Dustin immediately and grasped the bottom of her own shirt, “I want to. I figure… we deserve to make what’s left of the summer… awesome.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Dustin answered with a shy smile. 

“Okay…” June took a deep breath, “On three.” 

“One…” Dustin looked into June’s eyes as he counted in a small voice. 

“Two…” June mumbled, hardly audible. 

“Three.”

They said the last number together and kept their eyes on each other as they cast their shirts aside. June’s eyes didn’t leave Dustin’s. She was too afraid this if he stopped looking into her eyes, he would look at _her._

“You okay?” Dustin kept his eyes on hers for the same reason that she kept hers on his. They were both scared to look anywhere else. 

“Uh…” June’s voice trailed off as Dustin’s gaze flickered. _Oh God, he’s gonna look. He’s looking. Someone kill me now._ Noticing Junes panic, Dustin kept his focus on her face. 

“It’s okay, June. I won’t look unless you want me to.” 

June sighed heavily, bracing herself for what she thought was the inevitable. “It’s fine. I mean, everyone’s gonna look eventually, right?”

“I guess so, yeah. But I won’t unless you say it’s okay,” Dustin reassured her, his own voice shaking slightly with nerves. _If I look, she’ll look. Do I even want her to look? Oh for fuck’s sake, Henderson, she’s nervous too. She’s gorgeous. You should be the one that’s worried, not her._

“It’s okay,” June said as confidently as she could. 

Dustin nodded shakily and took a step back. Finally, after June flashed him a nervous smile, he aloud his gaze to travel beyond her eyes. First, her shoulders, proud and strong, like the rest of her. Arms, broad and lightly sculpted from drumming. The deep V-neck of June’s swimsuit elongated her neck and made her seem taller. And even though June wrapped her arms around her stomach anxiously, there was a word Dustin desperately wanted to use to describe her. Dustin could hardly process the word, but it drifted around in his mind nonetheless as he took everything in. Her elegant curves and the way her hair had developed a slight wave. Dustin wanted to use the word _sexy,_ but the more he looked at her, the more he realized it wasn’t the right word. She more than just _sexy,_ she was absolutely mesmerizing. 

“You’re blushing,” June managed in a small, quivering voice. 

Dustin looked down at the sand for a moment. “Yeah? Well, it’s all your fault. Being so fucking beautiful and all that.” 

Dustin gulped. He hadn’t mean to say _beautiful._ He hadn’t meant to look at her so… _intimately_. But June had rendered him unable to think properly. He had simply said the only thing he could manage to say. 

“Seriously?” June looked at Dustin’s flushed face and smiled properly. From ear to ear. A proper, real, honest to God, smile. And Dustin thought his heart would fairly burst from the sight before him. June smiling and so beautiful. 

“Yeah, seriously. You’re beautiful. And amazing. And…” Dustin wanted to go on but couldn’t find the words.

“It’s okay,” June said, coming a step closing, “You don’t know what that means to me, Dustin.”

“Wanna swim?” he kicked some sand aside with his foot.

“Sure,” June smiled again, “By the way, you’re making me blush too.” 

Dustin grinned down at the girl. “Yeah,” he watched her eyes sparkle as the sun hit them just right. “I can see that.” 

 

***

 

Sept, 1986

 

The dog days of summer lulled into cool fall evenings soon the party felt themselves being dragged into high school life once again. Jazz band was different with Tommy gone and graduated, though Dustin still saw him around a lot. He practiced at the school and, having chosen to take a year before starting college, had to practice his audition repertoire.

In the mean time, the party had a much more pressing matter to deal with.

 

“So,” Mike flopped down onto the couch next to Dustin. “What do you wanna do for you birthday? It’s the big sixteen, man. We should do something cool.” 

“Define cool,” Dustin sighed, putting his trumpet down beside the couch. 

“I dunno,” Mike shrugged, “maybe Steve can host something?” 

“You mean like a house party?” Dustin’s eyes widened. 

Mike laughed out loud. “Hell no. Nobody other than us would show up.” 

“Hey, you don’t know that!” Dustin laughed as Jack and Will entered the room. “Since when has this practice room become a meeting place?” 

Max snickered as she, El, and Lucas came in behind Will and Jack. “Since it’s bigger than the A/V room and it doesn’t smell like—oh my _God!”_ Max jumped up from her spot on the floor. 

“What?” El’s eyes widened. 

“Ew, ew, ew, ew, oh _God!”_ Max pointed to where she had been sitting. 

“ _Dude,_ ” Lucas stared at what appeared to be a used condom in the corner of the room. He then looked between and Will and Jack and smirked. “That yours?”

“Fuck off,” Jack laughed, “you’re just jealous.”

“Hardly,” Lucas avoided looking at the item in question. 

Before anyone could say anything else, June entered the room, music in hand. “Hey, Dustin, do you know how long the solo is at measure—what the hell,” June looked around the room, shocked to see the entire party. “Since when is everyone meeting in the band _practice room,”_ she emphasized the words for dramatic affect. 

“Since now, apparently,” Mike replied, shifting awkwardly as El looked between him and the condom, blushing feverishly. 

“Oh,” June closed the door behind her. “So what’s going on?”

“Well…” Lucas sat back down on the couch, Max settling herself on the floor between his legs, “we were trying to discuss some kind of plan for Dustin’s birthday next week but then Max saw a used condom over there so we got distracted.”

“Oh, that’s nothing,” June smirked, “I found two between the couch cushions yesterday.” 

“Seriously?” Will said quickly before blushing deep read. “I mean, gross.” 

“ _Anyway,_ ” Jack put an arm around Will casually, “if you wanna have a party, man, I could invite some people.”

“Really?” Dustin seemed surprised. 

“You forget my boyfriend is actually super popular,” Will grinned up at Jack. 

“I wouldn’t say super popular,” Jack smiled back, “relatively well-liked seems more accurate.”

“And I bet Steve and Georgia could invite some of the older kids,” June sat down in the middle of the party excitedly. She loved parties and the idea of planning one for Dustin, made her heart soar. 

“And older kids means there’s a chance of booze,” Max added. “Which, I mean, wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“If they happened to bring a bottle of champagne, I wouldn’t complain,” Dustin grinned. 

“Okay,” Mike looked at Dustin, “so that’s settled. We’ll talk to Steve about hosting your sixteenth birthday party this weekend?” 

“If you guys insist.”

El beamed from ear to ear. “We insist.”

 

 

June knew something was wrong as the week dragged on. When Friday finally arrived, she decided to act on her concern for Dustin. He’d been virtually locking himself in the practice room, hardly talking to anyone and completely cutting himself off from the party. When June saw him leave the practice room with tears in his eyes, she knew she had to do something. 

And because it took her all day and the entire evening to work up the nerve, she ended up at his bedroom window at one o-clock in the morning. She looked in nervously and held her breath as she saw him, not in bed, but sitting on the floor. She could hear the soft tones of Carless Love playing on his tape deck. 

Carefully, June knocked on his bedroom window and waited for him to react. She tried to smile when he looked over in her direction, but she ended up frowning when he shook his head (as if willing her to go away) and looked at his feet again. 

Taking matters into her own hands, June managed to open the window and climb into his room without much mishap. 

“Dustin…Dustin, what’s wrong?” She approached him cautiously. God, he looked so small. He was always so upbeat and relentlessly optimistic, but sitting there on the floor with his star wars pillow clutched to his chest, he looked so broken. So unbearably sad. June felt her heart drop as she tried to stay calm. She wasn’t sure what to do— what to offer. 

“You should go,” Dustin mumbled into his pillow. “You don’t need this.” 

“Dustin, after everything we’ve been through. After everything I’ve put you through, do you think, for one second, that I’d walk away from you when you need someone?”

“Everything’s falling apart,” Dustin as much as gasped, “and I can’t do anything about it.”

“You’re life’s not falling apart. It’s just a glitch, that’s all,” June tried.

There was a horrible silence while June contemplated what to say next and Dustin tried to swallow his emotions.  

"My mom... she lost her job," Dustin managed quietly. "And she's worried that she won't get another job soon and we won't be able to pay the bills." 

June listened to Dustin talk and swallowed hard. "When did this happen?" 

“Monday,” he answered bitterly, “She got called into work early and they let her go. Said the company couldn't afford to keep her on." 

"Monday?" June was stunned. "But that was four days ago? Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you or been there for you!" 

"You've got enough to deal with, June. You don't need me on top of everything else," Dustin kept looking down, refusing to make eye contact with June. 

"Dustin..." June slowly sat down beside him. "I'm always gonna be here for you. You can always,  _always_ talk to me. Just because I’m going through my own stuff, doesn’t mean I can’t help you go through yours.” 

“Yeah, well, you turned me away when I tried to help you so now you tell me how it feels? I tried to help you and all you did break up with me,” Dustin took a deep breath and dropped his pillow to the ground. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

June stared at him for a moment, dumb struck. He was right. Of course he was. And she felt terrible, absolutely awful that he wouldn’t let her help. “It’s okay,” June whispered, moving closer to Dustin. “I’m sorry I did that to you. It feels…” she paused for a second, “it feels horrible. I’m sorry I put you through this. Just because we’re not together… doesn’t mean we can’t talk.”

“I know,” Dustin muttered, suddenly overcome. “It’s just, everything’s just turned to shit. You're moving on with your life without me, my mom's out of work and the only way we can pay the bills is by calling my dad.  And my dad's not gonna loan us money out of the goodness of his heart. He's gonna want something for it."

June frowned at his words. "You're not gonna have to call him.  Your mom will find another job, don't worry. In the mean time you're working right? And I got some money saved. Between the two of us, we can make it work." 

"I don't want you spending your money on my family."

June shook her head. ”Your family _is my family_ Dustin. You let me stay here more times than I can count so I figure I owe you guys anyway.” 

“Seriously June,” Dustin looked directly at her, the distance between them getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. “I just miss you so much. When we were together, I knew what to do.”

“This is all my fault,” June could hardly get the words out. Whatever hurt Dustin was feeling; whatever loneliness and upset he was growing accustomed to, she was feeling the exact same and it was increasingly difficult not to act on that feeling. 

“Not it’s not,” Dustin could literally feel her pain, “I didn’t mean to make it seem like it’s your fault, ‘cause it’s not. Really, it’s not. How is my mom being out of work, your fault?”

June sighed. “I know that part isn’t my fault, obviously. I mean, the breaking up with you part. That part is my fault. I pushed you away because I didn’t want to hurt you anymore and all I ended up doing was hurting you double.”

“I understand what you were trying to do. I get that you need some time to yourself and I get…” Dustin looked away from her, “that I was suffocating you. That it was too much and I was trying too hard.”

“You just care,” June felt herself reach a hand out to cup the side of his face. “You care more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Dustin turned his head towards June again. The place where the palm of her hand rested felt on fire and when her other hand came to rest on the other side of his face, he felt the fire travel throughout his entire body. 

“I try,” he murmured, inching closer to June. 

“I know you do.”

“So…?” Dustin locked eyes with June, the moment become almost unbearably intense. 

“So, what?” June whispered, trying to avoid answering the question she knew Dustin was attempting at asking. 

“Do you think, maybe, you made a mistake?” Dustin breathed, so close to June he could see the little flecks of silver and white in her blue eyes. “That maybe _we_ made a mistake.”

“I—“ June didn’t know what to say, “I don’t know, Dustin. All I know is I miss you so much.”

“I miss you to,” Dustin cupped her face with his hands in return. “So much. You have no idea.”

“Actually, I do have an idea,” June couldn’t hardly breath. Being so close to Dustin always somehow managed to take her breath away. “Because I’ve missed you that much too.”

Dustin’s heart was hammering wildly in his chest and he was sure June could hear it. “Then why’d you go?” 

“I… I was scared. I was scared of all the hurt I had caused and was causing,” June managed, voice hardly above a whisper. 

“I know,” Dustin replied, “But you can’t just push people away every time you’re scared. You can’t—“ Dustin stopped, hearing movement in the hall. 

“Your mom?” June backed away from him quickly, eyes wild and ready to make a mad dash.

“Shit,” Dustin whispered the curse, “probably. She’s up all hours of the night worrying.” 

June cast him a sympathetic glance before sneaking over to the window. She’d opened the door and was about to stick one foot out when the door to Dustin’s room opened. The pair flinched, ready for an embarrassing encounter. Only it didn’t come. 

Instead of Mrs. Henderson, Tews came mewling into the room, bored, lonely, and in obvious need of attention. 

“Tews!” Dustin’s eyes narrowed at the cat as it sauntered between the pair and onto the bed. 

“What a cock-blocker,” June blurted without thinking. “I mean…” she turned a deep shade of red which, thankfully, wasn’t visible in the dimly lit room. “Just ignore what I said, I was being stupid.”

“It’s cool,” Dustin chuckled, standing up from the floor. It felt good to laugh again. 

“I —uh— I better go,” June turned to face the window again, but Dustin couldn’t bare to see you leave yet. 

“June!” he hissed after her.

“Hmm?” the girl turned around slowly, smiling slightly. 

“Thank you,” Dustin walked over to where she was standing by the window. The wind was blowing through her hair, making it stand in every direction. “I know you think you hurt me but you do just the opposite. You make me laugh, June, and he make me believe in myself and you make me see that dreams and things are possible beyond this town and our problems. The only time you every hurt me is when you walk away from me.”

Tews jumped from the bed and circled around the pair as they shifted closer to each other. 

“Dustin, I—“ June cut herself off, unsure of what to say. She felt Dustin grasp one of her hands lightly in his own, the small amount of contact, sending shock waves through her entire system. The feeling prompted her to throw caution to the wind and fling her arms around him, embracing him in a hug so fierce, so strong, it always knocked the wind out of him. “I’ve missed you so much,” June murmured into Dustin’s neck. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Dustin steadied himself and wrapped his own arms around her. It felt so good, to have her in his arms; solid, warm, and there. “I still lo—“

“Don’t,” June breathed, holding Dustin even closer, if it was even possible. They were practically squeezing each other. “Don’t say it. Just hold me.” 

“I can do that,” Dustin said in a low voice, putting a hand in June’s hair so that her head stayed resting against his chest. They stayed in that position, Dustin rubbing soothing circles around June’s back and June playing with his curls they swayed. 

“I should probably go,” June sighed, hesitating to pull back. “Hop’ll kill me if he sees I’m not in bed.”

“Right,” Dustin stepped away from June slowly, his arms still around her. 

“I really have missed this so much.” 

“Me too,” Dustin tried to smile, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs. 

June shivered, partially from the cool breeze and partially from the way Dustin kept looking at her. “Call me if you want to talk yet, okay? I always keep my super-com right by my bed.”

“I know you do,” Dustin felt his cheeks heat up. “I do too. Oh, and June?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna come to the party tomorrow, right?”

June smiled broadly. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the tension would be crazy.   
> Anyway, don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be a party. Literally.


	40. Happy Birthday, Dustin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a long wait-- the fluffiest thing I've ever written, like, ever. Seriously, it's crazy.   
> Just a warning, there's some pretty heavy frisky business towards the end of the chapter. Nothing crazy, just a lot of love and feelings.   
> (Also, as a kind of side note, I'm not going to be doing full on smut. This is pretty much as crazy at it will get.)
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, ENJOY.

Dustin watched June from where he was standing with Steve.

God, she was beautiful. 

She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt tucked into a pair of cuffed straight cut blue jeans and converse runners. Like some sort of new-age greaser that wore red lipstick and silver hoop earrings. And no matter how hard Dustin tried, he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything else other than her laugh. She laughed when Max poked fun at Lucas or when El whispered things into Mike’s ear that made him blush eight different shades of red. 

The more he watched her, the more he realized he hadn’t gotten over her. I hadn’t moved on. The night before in his room had only intensified his feelings to the point that he was scared he wouldn’t be able to contain them anymore. He simply had to tell her how he felt. There was no other way. He couldn’t go on just being her friend. June was too beautiful and too amazing and he was way too in love with her. 

Dustin could vaguely hear Steve chattering on about something to do with working with Hopper, but he was too focussed on June to really care. Besides, Georgia had left to get more drinks and would be back any second. He’d had a few drinks, maybe a few too many, but it was mostly because he wanted some liquid courage. He wanted some, as Nancy called it, fuel. Dustin knew drinking wasn’t the answer, but it sure made him feel a bit better. Looser, braver, and quite frankly, more confident. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Steve spoke directly at Dustin, breaking his daze. 

“What?” Dustin whipped around, “Yeah, yeah, Hopper’s coffee is too strong.”

“I left that a while ago.”

“Oh,” Dustin looked down, “sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Steve put a hand on Dustin’s shoulder, “your mind was elsewhere, I get that.”

“It’s just can’t—“ Dustin drank the remainder of his glass of punch of one gulp, “just stand here and watch her.”

“Then talk to her.”

“Dude, it’s not that easy. We almost kissed last night,” Dustin muttered, making sure nobody overheard him. 

“You _what?”_ Steve put his beer down and faced the younger teen. 

Dustin looked up his friend and sighed. “Yeah, she came over to check up on me and I told her about my mom and we kinda… I dunno… nothing happened, but it was just…”

“Electric,” Steve finished. 

“Yeah,” Dustin nodded, “exactly.” 

Dustin’s gaze traveled back to where June had been standing, only now she wasn’t standing with the party. She was standing with someone else entirely. 

 _Oh,_ Dustin’s brain instantly short circuited with rage, _he’s here. Who the fuck invited him?_

“Don’t do it, man,” Steve put a comforting hand on Dustin’s shoulder. 

“Look at him,” Dustin scowled as he watched Joe give June a side hug that lingered just a little bit too long. “He’s all over her.”

“No he’s not,” Steve countered firmly. “You know they’re just friends.”

“Friends that apparently can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“ _Dustin,_ ” Steve gave his friend a warning glance, “I’m telling you, back off. You need to trust June. If she says there’s nothing between them, there’s nothing between them. Plus, for the record, I know that Joe’s seeing someone.”

“Really?” Dustin perked up slightly. 

“Yeah, he told me about this girl he met after a gig. You know,” Steve continued carefully, “he’s not actually that bad of a guy. Sure, he’s thick as a post and a bit of a poser but I hate to say it, his band’s not half bad and I don’t think he’s the asshole you make him out to be.”

“I’m just—“

“Jealous,” Steve finished his sentence again. “Yeah, I know.”

Dustin’s eyes narrow in frustration. “I was gonna say worried.”

“Okay…sure. So, you’re worried that what? June’s gonna fall head over heels for him and forget all about you? Unlikely. Actually, pretty much impossible.”

“Why?” Dustin asked in a small voice that could hardly be heard over the loud music, “he’s got that whole… I dunno… look down pat. You know, that hair and the clothes and the fucking makeup that by all accounts shouldn’t make him cool but it somehow does because he looks like one of those guys on MTV.”

“And just because he looks like the missing member of Motley Crue, you think you don’t stand a chance anymore? Let me know remind you, June loved you first. She was only ever friends with Joe because of his lifestyle,” Steve replied. 

“I guess,” Dustin frowned as June laughed at something Joe said to her. “Fuck this,” he started walking towards them. 

“Dustin!” Steve called after him, “Dustin don’t be— oh for fuck sake. That’s it. Great choice,” he groaned, falling back onto a chair. 

“Let the kid figure it out for himself,” Georgia stood behind Steve and wrapped her arms around him. “You worry way too much.”

“He’s making a mistake,” Steve muttered, watching Dustin as he approached Joe. June, had thankfully left his side for another drink. 

Georgia planted a soft kiss to Steve cheek. “Let him figure that out, then. You can’t protect him from everything. Some stuff he’s gotta learn for himself.” 

“I guess so.”

“Seriously,” Georgia sat down beside Steve and put her head on his shoulder, “why don’t you lighten up and have some fun. Get drunk. Shamelessly make out with me.”

“Very subtle,” Steve smirked down at her. “I like your style.”

“I like you.”

“You’re drunk.”

Georgia laughed, her head falling back against the wall. “I mean, yeah,” she giggled, “And you better watch yourself. I get flirty when I drink.”

“I’ve noticed,” Steve couldn’t help but grin as Georgia winked up at him. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Herrington.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

“I mean,” Georgia reached for her beer, “most guys would be all over me by now and here I am basically begging you to kiss me.”

“Yeah well, I’m not most guys.”

“I know,” Georgia smiled, “And that’s pretty amazing.” 

“Honestly…” Steve hesitated for a moment, “I like you a lot. I just don’t want to fuck this up like I did…” he couldn’t continue. 

“With Nancy,” Georgia finished softly. “Yeah, I know. If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re really awesome too. Like I said, not many guys would be as polite and decent as you.” 

“Man, you’re ex must have been a real piece of work ‘cause trust me, not all guys are like that. Maybe just the one you dated but honestly, we’re not all like that,” Steve turned to look at Georgia and frowned. “Sorry,” he bowed his head, “I didn’t mean to get personal. I just don’t get why you won’t tell me what happened with you? Who was this guy?”

Georgia finished the rest of her beer in one gulp. “It’s in the past. Where it belongs. And right now, I’ve got this really cute guy sitting beside me and frankly, I don’t see why it matters so much.”

“It doesn’t,” Steve assured her. _Like hell it doesn’t,_ he thought bitterly, _whoever this guy his, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind._

“Right well, what do you say to you and me finding a secluded corner where there aren’t drunken teenagers and…”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Steve smirked, standing up with her. 

Georgia smiled, reaching for his hand. “You catch on real quick, Herrington.”

 

 

And somehow Dustin found himself striding across he living room floor towards Joe who, thankfully, was temporarily alone and before he could think of the most diplomatic way of doing things, he felt himself speak. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Dustin hissed, eyes narrow with rage. 

Joe, in turn, looked down at the younger teen and smirked. “You really don’t like me, do you?”

“And you’ve only just figured this out?” 

“Took me some time to really get the picture,” Joe took a cigarette out from behind his ear, “mind if I smoke?” He lit the cigarette without waiting for Dustin to answer. “Listen, I’m sorry if I piss you off.”

“You’re not sorry,” Dustin spat, his eyes narrowing to a glare. 

“Look, if you’re pissed off because I hang out with June, that seems like more of a _you_ problem than a _me_ problem.”

“You’re the one hanging out with her.”

“And you’re the one convincing yourself that there’s anything between us. _That…”_ Joe leaned against the wall and blew out a puff of smoke, prompting Dustin to cough. “Seems more like a _you_ problem.”

Dustin continued glaring at him. “But you’ve done nothing to convince me other wise.”

“What? Would you have me not be friends with her just because you’re a jealous kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” Dustin hissed, “This is my sixteenth birthday party in case you hadn’t noticed and I don’t recall inviting you.”

“I heard that everybody was invited,” Joe said, taking a long drag on his smoke. 

“You’re not everybody,” Dustin replied firmly. 

“Look man,” Joe’s eyes softened for a moment, “I get you’re pissed off ‘cause June dumped ya. I get that. It blows. But she’s going through some pretty serious shit right now and did it ever occur to you that maybe, maybe what she needed was a friend and the fact that I’m her oldest friend had something to do with why she came to me? I’ve known June since she was ten, long before you and your party came along.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better, how?” Dustin asked, finishing the last of his drink in one gulp. 

“June is my oldest friend, not my girlfriend and she never will be. I don’t see her like that. She’s like a younger sister to me. Sure, we flirt around, but it’s nothing serious. I have a girlfriend and June’s still in love with you,” Joe looked Dustin in the eye as he spoke. “So you can’t get all those crazy ideas about us out of your head. I’m not interested in June.”

“She’s still in love with me?” Dustin’s eyes went from narrow to wide within a single breath. 

“You don’t know that?” Joe handed Dustin the bottle of Jack Daniels he’d been drinking out of. “Want some?”

Dustin nodded shakily, very much feeling like he needed the drink. Maybe it would help him get over the shock. “Sure,” Dustin gulped and took a swig from the bottle, hissing as the liquid stung his throat. 

“You didn’t hear that from me, though. June would kill me if she found out I told you and you know what she gets like when she’s mad.”

“Yeah,” Dustin couldn’t help but smile weakly. 

“I’m serious though, man. You’re pretty much all she talks about. It’s Dustin this and Dustin that and oh Joe, I miss Dustin so much and I hope I didn’t ruin everything and oh Joe, what do you think I should do?” Joe flapped his hands around for dramatic affect. 

“And?” Dustin raised an eyebrow and took another swig of whiskey. 

“And what?”

“What did you tell her?” Dustin pressed on. 

Joe laughed at the younger teen’s eagerness. “I told her she shouldn’t have broken things off in the first place and that sure, I think you’re a bit of a nerd and a pain in the ass but, you obviously love her and you’re a decent guy.”

“Seriously? You said that?”

“Duh,” Joe rolled his eyes, “you make me out to be some kinda bad guy but really all I ever cared about was June’s happiness. And right now, I’m not liking the fact that you’re wasting your time talking to me when you should be going after her.”

 

 

***

 

 

Dustin approached June as carefully as his slightly intoxicated state would allow. 

“We’re not together,” June gave Dustin a pointed look before focussing on pouring her drink again. 

“I know that,” Dustin sighed, gathering his courage, “I talked to him. I understand you’re just friends.”

“Took you long enough,” June replied sharply. 

“Yeah,” he took a deep breath, “I know that. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at him or you for something I was only assuming. I was just worried…” Dustin’s voice trailed off as he contemplated his words. “I was worried you’d moved on.”

June put her glass down and faced Dustin completely. “I could never.”

“So you didn’t..." Dustin gulped, "move on?”

“Of course not.”

Dustin took a slow step towards June. “You still love me?”

“Of course I do. With every fibre of my being, I love you. I love you more than the sky and the park and my bike and hot chocolate.” 

Dustin shuffled closer, the moment intensifying even further. “I love you too,” he whispered, “more than D&D and biology and Lord of the Rings and Nougat.”

“More than New York.”

“More than the possibility of going to Vienna,” Dustin took a final step, “Because Vienna would be nothing without you.”

“Dustin,” June could feel his breath fanning out over her face. She couldn’t help but shiver as he took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“ _June.”_

And that was it. 

Dustin couldn’t hold back anymore. He closed the space between them firmly and slowly, with as much passion and love he could muster. June felt like she was melting. Every inch of her body was either alive with fire or melting with a kind of desire she’d never felt before. An ache to be closer even though there wasn’t a millimetre of space between them as they traded long, deep kisses. 

“I love you—“ she left his mouth for a moment to place a soft kiss on his neck. “So much.” 

“Shit,” Dustin couldn’t help but let the curse fall from his lips as a kind of groan. “I love you too,” he brought her face back up to meet his, “so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” June looked into his eyes, “for everything.”

“Don’t be,” Dustin assured her gently, “you needed space. Maybe this time apart… maybe we needed it.” 

“Maybe,” June threaded a hand through Dustin’s hair, making him sigh deeply. “But it still hurt and I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Dustin managed, his voice thick with emotion and desire. “And I’m sorry for being clingy and for not listening to you.”

“All you ever did was care,” June stared up at him. She could feel thick tears of emotions threatening to spill over her eyes. “And I just pushed you away.”

“You were scared and I—“ he brushed a few tears away with his thumb, “I can’t fault you for that. Not for one second. You’ve been through so much, I can’t blame you for being scared.”

“But I shouldn’t have pushed you away.”

Dustin pressed his forehead against June’s and blinked as a few of his own tears made their way down his face. “It’s okay,” he murmured, cupping her face with his hands. “I get it. I’m not mad.”

“I missed you so much,” June breathed, “the whole time I missed you so much.”

“You’re here now… and that’s all that matters. It’s all in the past and now,” Dustin kissed her forehead gently, “now you’re here again.”

“And I promise you,” June felt like she was literally breathing him in. Every swipe of his hand, every caress on her skin, made her entire body burn with emotion and _need._ “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere anymore. I thought— I thought having some space would help me solve my problems— make me feel better, but it didn’t. I felt alone and even more scared than before. The only bright spot was knowing I wasn’t a burden to you anymore.” 

“June…” Dustin took a deep breath before looking back at the crowded living room. He didn’t have any _intensions_ really, he just to be alone with her. “Do you— uh— wanna get outta here for a bit? Steve’s got a—“

“Guest room, I know,” June finished, wiping her eyes with a giggle. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m, you know, trying anything,” Dustin tried to explain as best he could, knowing he was turning bright red. 

“I know,” June nodded with a small smile. “I used to come here when I still lived with my mom,” she continued as they walked towards the guest room, “I’d come here when I didn’t want to bother you. Steve told me I could stay whenever I needed to.”  

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” June opened the door and closed it behind them. “I made him swear not to tell you, though. I didn’t want to hurt you and make you feel like I was rejecting you. I just didn’t want to always burden you with my issues.” 

“June… listen to me,” Dustin turned on the dim lamp on the bed-side table. “First of all, you are incredible. Second of all, you were never a burden and you never will be. I don’t just love you, June, I’m _in love_ with you. I missed you so much, I— I thought I lost you for good. But having you here now,” he took both of her hands in his own and pulled her close to him again. “Means everything to me. You mean everything to me. You’re not a burden, June, you’re everything.”

June stared at Dustin, his words overwhelming her. She tried to formulate words better nothing came out. She tried to think of something to say but could think of nothing. Processing his words at the same time as he stroked the tops of her hands with his thumbs; it was almost too much. Before June could control herself, she felt tears fall from her eyes. At first just one or two, but then a rapid succession. 

“Oh God,” Dustin pulled June towards him wide-eyed, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say all that. I mean, I did… I just shouldn’t have said it now.”

“Dustin,” June gasped between sobs, “I love you so much, it’s crazy. I’m not upset, Dustin, I’m happy. I can’t believe someone as good and decent and amazing and handsome and…just…awesome as you could possibly love me back.”

“Of course I do,” Dustin smiled in relief. “I promise you, I love you.” He wrapped his arms around her as she burrowed into his chest, her tears slowly subsiding as he rocked them back and forth. 

Slowly, June pulled back a few millimetres. Just enough so she could look up at him. “Even after everything I put you through?” She asked, voice hardly above a whisper. 

“I love you, June Hopper,” Dustin breathed, looking into her clear blue eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“I missed you so much I—“

But Dustin didn’t let June finish, opting to cut her off with a firm, all encompassing kiss. 

And suddenly nothing was _enough._ They couldn’t get close enough. They couldn’t feel enough. Dustin felt June’s fingers run through his hair, prompting him to flip them so June’s back was against the wall. Her nails scraped his scalp lightly, making him shudder and when she gave his curls a slight tug— _oh God,_ Dustin pressed up against her further, _I love you so much._ The words kept spinning around in his mind like a kind of mantra. _I love you, I love you, I love you, I—_

“Oh my God,” Dustin practically moaned as June’s mouth left his and latched onto his neck. He would have normally been embarrassed at the noises that had come from him but June’s kisses just felt so _good._ So right, so _perfect._ She found a spot just _there_ \- just about the collar of his shirt and all sense left him. 

June seemed to catch on quickly and began to unbutton his shirt with a kind of deliberate haste that made Dustin’s body burn with need. Need for something he finally felt ready for. His shirt fell to the floor as June stared up at him, all flushed and bright and beaming. 

“It’s okay,” June murmured, her lips grazing his as she spoke. “I want you to.”

“You’re sure?” Dustin was shocked that his voice even worked properly as his hands gently tugged June’s t-shirt from her jeans. “At any point you just have to say, and I’ll stop.”

“Dustin…” June reached up and kissed him deeply, tongues meeting and dancing. “Don’t stop. Stop… stopping.” 

“Right,” Dustin’s hands brushed against her bare skin and they both moaned at the contact. “You don’t wanna wait until we’re, you know, alone?”

“We are alone,” June whispered, pressing another kiss to his neck. 

“I mean alone, as in, not at a party.” 

“Are you stalling?” June put a hand on his bare chest, just over his heart so she could feel it hammering against her palm. 

“Kind of,” Dustin mumbled, the feeling of June’s hand against his skin driving him crazy. “I don’t want this to be something rushed. We’ve built up this moment for almost a year and I don’t want it to be, like, anticlimactic or something. I don’t want us to do this just because we’re kinda drunk and alone in a guest room.”

June snorted, her head falling to rest against Dustin’s chest. “I’m sure it won’t be anti _climactic,_ ” she giggled. “And as for this moment…” June looked up at him and met his gaze. “I’ve been sad for so long, Dustin. But being here with you, right now, it doesn’t get any more perfect. I don’t need rose petals or smooth music to be swept off my feet. All I need is you.”

“God, you’re so amazing,” Dustin held June close, his hands traveling up and under the back of her T-shirt. “I just thought when we’d do this it would be more, I dunno, special.” 

“Well…” June sighed at Dustin’s touch as his hands crept up her waist. “You love me, right?”

“Of course I do, more than anything else in the world,” he whispered earnestly. “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” June pressed a lingering kiss just below his ear, “what could possibly be more special than that?”

June pulled back to look at Dustin again, both of their eyes wide with passion and admiration for each other. For a moment, they just stood still; Dustin’s hands pressed against June’s bare back while hers rested on his shoulders. 

“I missed you so much, June,” Dustin hardly got the words out before he felt June’s lips against his own again. He couldn’t help but groan as they tongues met again, swirling desperately as if making up for all the time they had been apart. There was something distinctly different about the way they were kissing, something stronger and more powerful. Something with the promise of more. One kiss leading to another and to another, their feelings for each other literally bouncing off the walls. 

Before Dustin could register what was happening, June slipped her shirt over her head, taking a small step backwards with a slight gasp. The light in the guest room was fairly dim but Dustin could clearly make out the magnificent sight before him. June smiling nervously as his eyes traveled from her shoulders to her waist and then— _don’t look too long. Don’t make her uncomfortable. Holy shit, it’s lace._ Dustin’s mind spun as he took in June’s newly acquired red bra. Something Max had convinced her to buy before the party, claiming she would be sixteen in a month and she should invest in something more grown up. June made a mental note to thank Max again later. If Dustin’s dazed expression was anything to go by, June felt she’d made a good investment. 

“See something you like?” June giggled, raising her eyebrows playfully. 

“Totally. I mean— shit, I’m sorry— it’s good. They’re good. Shit— I mean…” Dustin groaned, directing his focus back to June’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, Dustin. You’re pretty…good, yourself,” June pressed a series of feather light kisses to his face, making him flush and hold her firmly in his hands. His next move, and a daring one at that, was a quick sweeping brush along the length of June’s back. Dustin practically held his breath as his hands swiped along the back clasp of June’s bra while she kissed the length of his neck and worked his hair between her fingers. “Please…” June practically moaned at the feeling of Dustin’s hand tentatively touching the clasp. 

_I love her._

_I love him._

Their love for each other became overwhelming as they both shuddered at the feeling of Dustin’s nervous fingers fiddling with the clasp of June’s bra. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I—“ 

“Shhh,” June shushed Dustin, giggling slightly at his jumbled frustration. “Let me.”

Dustin’s hands ghosted over June’s as she made to free herself of the cumbersome garment. He heard a soft popping sound as the clasp sprang free and June’s lowered her arms. 

“You’re sure?” Dustin whispered, hands shaking with nerves. 

“I love you,” June needed to say it again. Dustin needed to hear it again. Their lips connected again, though slower this time, luxuriating in the feel of each other. 

“I love you too,” Dustin managed between soft kisses, his hands finally brushing the bra straps down June’s arm and—

“Hey you two decent? We’ve gotta get— _oh my God,”_ Steve turned bright red as he processed the scene in front of him. “Fuck, sorry, I’ll just… oh _God._ ” He closed the door again, eye’s wide in shock. 

“Shit, shit, shit…” Dustin cursed under his breath, looking around for his shirt. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, breathing uneven and laboured. 

“It’s okay,” June fumbled with her bra.

“Guys?” Steve yelled from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah? What?” Dustin called back, trying not to sound too annoyed. 

“My fucking neighbour filed a noise complaint and two cop cars just stopped in front of the house.” 

“Jesus Christ,” June cursed, pulling her shirt back over her head. “My dad.”

“ _Son of a bitch,”_ Dustin ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah,” June grumbled, tucking her shirt in again. “And I told him I wouldn’t drink.”

“Or have sex,” Dustin added, wiping the lipstick off his face. 

“That too. I pretty much promised him I’d die a virgin,” June looked up at Dustin’s face and giggled. “Don’t worry, I intend on breaking that promise real soon.” 

“Is that so?” 

“ _Guys!”_ Steve yelled again, clearly anxious. “Just get some clothes on a get out here. If Hopper catches you guys alone in a room, I’m gonna be dead.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” June opened the door swiftly and left the room. The house was practically empty as they joined the rest of the party in the living room. 

“Party’s over,” Officer Callaghan sighed as he entered the room, Hopper close behind him. 

“We know,” Mike answered quickly, taking El’s hand in his own. 

“C’mon we didn’t do anything bad,” Max tried to convince the chief as he made his way over to the group. 

“I had it under control,” Steve tried, avoiding any kind of eye contact. 

“He had it under control,” Georgia kicked an empty bottle of whiskey under the sofa. 

“I can see that,” Hopper grumbled, casting Steve a quick glare. “Time to go home,” he looked at El and then June, his eyes narrow. “I can smell the booze from here.”

“I only had a little,” El tried to convince her father gently, “and Mike had nothing to do with it. He even told me I shouldn’t drink.” 

“Right,” Hopper sighed heavily, “Let’s get you kids home,” he ushered the party out the door but stopped before Dustin and June could get past him. “And Dustin?” 

“Yes, sir?” Dustin practically quivered under the chief’s gaze. 

Hopper looked down at the pair. “I’m glad you two worked this all out, but your shirt’s inside out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee feelings. CRAZY FLUFF, I know.   
> Anyway, forgot to mention this before, but I'm thinking I've got about two chapter left to go with this story. Tops three. I'm gonna do more one-shots and possibly "missing scenes" from this little project.   
> Hope you all liked this and comment away :)


	41. The Times they Are A-Changin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaa sorry for the wait again!!! This chapter ended up being A LOT longer than I had expected!  
> Needless to say this has got everything. Some drama, some tears, some love, and some action. Hope you enjoy!

Dustin knocked firmly on the front door, smiling from ear to ear. He had promised June that they’d go for ice cream with the party before heading to Georgia’s recital. The mere thought of having the party officially back together; having June with him again, made him so happy. He’d so missed the sense of togetherness everything had when him and June were together. How everything just seemed right when June was with the party. 

Hopper opened the door, expression drawn and tired. 

“Hey kid,” he tried to smile. “June had a bit of a rough night.”

“Is she okay?” Dustin asked, his smile fading fast. 

“I dunno, Dustin. She hasn’t left her room all day. Not for food, not for a shower, nothing.”

“Right,” Dustin shifted his weight awkwardly for a moment. “Can I see her?”

“Sure,” Hopper opened the door further so the teenager could pass him. “And Dustin?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a good kid. June’s… lucky to have you,” the chief put a comforting hand on Dustin’s shoulder. “We all are. You’ve always been there for June and this family. ”

Dustin stared up at the chief, shocked. “Thanks, sir. Really. It’s no problem.”

“Go on,” Hopper gestured up the stairs, “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

 

 

 

“June?” Dustin stepped into the dark room as slowly and carefully as he could. “You doing okay?” 

Once his eyes adjusted, he could make out June’s form on her bed, curled up in a kind of C shape as she pressed a pillow against her chest. Dustin held his breath as he walked over to the edge of the bed. All it took was one look and Dustin’s throat started to close painfully as he tried to swallow his emotions. It was as if June’s body was the only thing there. It was like her soul and her mind were elsewhere and all that was left behind was a shell. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying and her complexion was horribly pale. Although she was breathing, nothing about her seemed alive. The life had been completely drained out of her and all Dustin could do was try and muster up as much courage as he could to help her. He knew he starting to cry, it was unavoidable, but he still tried to keep his composure as best as he could. 

“Hey, love…” Dustin knelt down by the bed so his eyes were level with June’s. “I’m here.” 

June didn’t respond at first, she just closed her eyes as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over. She felt so useless and weak. They were supposed to go for ice cream and now she was keeping Dustin from his friends. June hated herself for it and before she could think of something better to say, she opened her eyes and let out a quivering breath. “I’m sorry,” June managed, her voice scratchy and weak from crying. 

“No, June,” Dustin shuffled even closer so his knees hit the side of the bed and his head almost touched June’s. “Don’t be sorry. I’m here…I’m here.” 

But it was as if June couldn’t here him and all she could do was keep repeating the words she meant so much. Like a kind of mantra as Dustin forehead touched hers. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Dustin tried to cut through her string of apologies. “Please don’t be sorry.”

“I’m…” June tried to move away from Dustin but he pulled her towards his chest so she could burry her face in his sweater as his arms circled around her shoulders. “Sorry…” June finished, crying into Dustin’s hoody. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“June, please,” Dustin’s grip on her tightened as he felt her body begin to shake against his own. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. We’ll get through this, you’ll see. We’ve fought all kinds of monsters, we can fight this too.”

June convulsed against Dustin as she tried to hold back her sobs. “But… you should…” June couldn’t felt herself gasping between words. She wasn’t getting enough air. “What about ice cream?”

“Shhh…” Dustin put a hand in her hair and ran his fingers through it soothingly. “Don’t worry about it, love. We can always go for ice cream tomorrow. Don’t be—“ he stopped talking as June practically choked on her sobs. Panicking, Dustin raised himself from the floor, taking June’s body with his and situated them so she lay on his chest and her body lay in the cradle of his crossed legs with his back against the headboard. “C’mere love, I need you to relax for me okay? Just try and follow my breathing. Nice and slow like we always do, okay?” Dustin tried to demonstrate a series of low and slow breaths as he held June against himself. 

June felt the warmth of Dustin’s body against her own and she could hear his heartbeat through his sweater. She dimly registered him speaking but mostly found herself calmed by the steady movement of his chest as he slowly breathed. 

“That’s it… you’re doing good. Nice and slow,” Dustin said in a low voice, his own body relaxing as he felt June’s breathing sync with his own. “Feel better?”

June took a few more slow breaths and shifted so she could look up at Dustin. “Better,” she breathed. 

“Okay…” Dustin rubbed soothing circles on June’s back and kept his other hand tangled in her hair. “You’re okay. I’m here…” 

“You can go, you know, for ice cream,” June paused, taking another slow breath, “I don’t want you to pass up a good time because of me.”

“Hey, we can go for ice cream any time,” Dustin replied, sure of himself. “Seriously, June. I want to be here with you. The reason I was excited to go for ice cream was because I knew you’d be there.”

“But what about the party?”

Dustin couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath as he looked down at June. _She’s always caring about everyone else._ “They understand, June. They know what you’re going through and they don’t want you to do anything that you don’t feel ready for.”

June shifted in Dustin’s arms so she could really look up into his eyes. “I want to go to the recital.”

“I know you do. Do you think that’s a good idea, though? Do you think you feel up to it?”

“It’s not for a few hours and—“ she took another deep breath, her breathing finally evening out completely. “I really wanted to go with you.”

“I know, love,” Dustin kissed her forehead tenderly and allowed June to fold herself into his embrace. 

“Why do you call me that?” June murmured against in chest. 

“Call you what?”

“Love,” June paused for moment. “You call me ‘love’ a lot.” 

Dustin’s eyes widened in shocked. _God damnit, how did I not even notice?_ “Do you not like it? I guess nick-names are kinda… I dunno…” 

“Cute,” June replied swiftly. “I like it.” 

“Oh,” Dustin relaxed against the headboard again. “I didn’t even realize I’d been saying it.”

“It’s fine, Dustin. You worry too much.” 

“I know,” Dustin sighed. “I love you.”

June let her head fall back against his chest again. “I love you too.” 

 

 

Joyce looked up at Hopper and smiled broadly. “He loves her so much, you know.”

“I know that,” Hopper replied gruffly. “I mean, look at them.” 

“He’d do anything for her.”

“He’s still a teenage boy and I know what they’re like and—“

“Hop,” Joyce silenced his string of worries with a quick peck. “They’re in love.”

Hopper sighed as Joyce wrapped her arms around him. “I just don’t like how close they’re getting.”

“I know, honey. It’s scary to see your kids grow up. But June’ll be sixteen in two weeks and…” Joyce looked up at her fiancé again. “I’ll talk to her, Hop. Make sure that if they do anything, that they’re being safe and are ready to take that step. You can’t fight against it, honey, they’ll just rebel and sneak around. Let’s keep it here and keep it honest so we can process everything as a family.” Joyce made to continue but stopped when she realized Hopper’s expression had changed. His features weren’t strained anymore and his eyes had softened. “You’re not listening, are you?”

“Keep it here, be honest, you’ll talk to June… yeah, I got it,” Hopper continued to look into Joyce’s eyes. “You’re an amazing mom, you know that?”

“You’re a pretty amazing dad too, Hop,” Joyce replied, smirking playfully. 

“I want to marry you.”

“That’s good,” Joyce couldn’t help but giggle, “because we’re going to be married in three months.”

“I mean,” the police chief swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “I want to marry you now.”

“Now?”

“Okay, not right now but soon. Why wait and plan a big expensive wedding when we can get married next week for everyone that matters and—“

“Yes.”

Hopper’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

Joyce giggled again. “I said, yes. Let’s get married next Sunday. A week from tomorrow.” 

“You’re serious?” Hopper couldn’t actually believe Joyce, the woman he’d secretly and now not so secretly adored, was going through with his crazy plan. 

“I’m serious. You’re right. Why wait? It doesn’t make sense. The kids can’t wait and I’m as jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo.”

Hopper laughed out loud and walk away from June’s bedroom door. “You’ve been watching Golden Girls again, haven’t you?”

“El likes it a lot and it’s growing on me.” 

“M.A.S.H is still way better,” Hopper sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee. It wasn’t like he was planning on sleeping tonight anyway. 

“Whatever, chief,” Joyce leaned against the fridge and laughed. “I can’t believe you’re going to be my husband in a week.” 

“A week and one day,” Hopper replied swiftly. “But who’s counting.” 

 

 

***

 

 

Georgia came out to stand beside the piano in a pair of flowing black trousers and a silver sequin shirt that made June practically gasp. 

“She’s so glamorous,” June whispered into Dustin ear as Georgia took a bow. 

Dustin nodded in response and smiled when he noticed the way Steve eyes were practically bulging from their sockets. 

The first list of songs on the program were from a collection called A Winter’s Journey. Dustin had heard of it before, he’d seen a few recordings of it in Mr. Laurence’s office, but he’d never gotten around to listening to them. He was still devouring a collection of Beethoven Symphonies. 

Dustin quickly scanned the summary and gave June a smile before Georgia began to sing. 

And it was unlike anything June had ever heard before. She felt her soul rise above herself and fall into Georgia’s outstretched hand. She had complete control over June’s senses. Nothing else mattered other than the story and the sound she was creating. It washed over their heads and swirled around the room like an avalanche of luxurious sound. Georgia’s voice was rich and expansive, filling the room easily with sound that gave both June and Dustin goosebumps. 

Even though neither of them spoke German, both June and Dustin knew exactly what Georgia was singing about. There was something about the way she communicated, the way she looked and portrayed the character, they just _knew._

The guy, whoever he was, was completely and totally in love. He met the girl of his dreams but then was banished from the town. He spends a long and gruelling journey through winter to find an escape from his heartbreak. He longs for her but cannot find her anymore and finally, in one last heartbreaking song, resolves to welcome death as a friend. 

 

_Drüben hinter'm Dorfe steht ein Leiermann, Und mit starren Fingern dreht er was er kann. // Way behind the hamlet stands an organ man and with freezing fingers_

_grinds the best he can._

 

_Keiner mag ihn hören, keiner sieht ihn an; Und die Hunde brummen um den alten Mann. //  No-one comes to listen, no-one comes to greet, and the dogs are growling_

_at the old man's feet._

 

_Wunderlicher Alter, soll ich mit dir gehn? Willst zu meinen Liedern deine Leier drehn? //Strangest of the ancients, shall I walk with you? Will you, for my songs,_

_grind your organ, too?_

 

And June felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as Georgia sang the last words, the message, to her, unavoidably clear. June was soon brought back to reality as the audience began to clap and Georgia’s face broke into a broad smile. Steve was hooting and hollering from his front row seat and Dustin was hurriedly brushing a tear away as he clapped furiously. 

“He died, didn’t he?” June whispered to Dustin as they continued clapping. 

“Hmm?” Dustin put an arm around her. 

“The character in the songs… he died.”

Dustin gave June’s body a light squeeze as he held her closer to him. “I think so. I mean, it doesn’t say for sure, but it makes sense.” 

“It’s so sad,” June said in a small voice over the clapping. “He never got to see his love again.”

“I know,” Dustin agreed. “Are you okay? Do you wanna get outta here or something? Maybe coming tonight was too much and we should have—“

“Dustin,” June stopped his rambling abruptly. “This was amazing. I’m just saying… it’s sad. And Georgia’s so talented and Schubert…” June looked down at the program with a small smile. “He was just the best wasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Dustin nodded, “He was.”

“You know he only lived to be thirty one, hey?”

“What?” Dustin looked down at June wide eyed as they filed out of their seats. 

“Yeah, he died of Syphilis.” 

“Oh… _Oh,”_ Dustin couldn’t help but blush, “So, like, an STD.”

June tried to smother her giggle with her hand. “Yeah, I guess he partied too hard.”

Dustin was about to answer when they heard someone shout from the backstage area. Steve, who was a few feet in front of where June and Dustin were waiting, stared at the backstage door. 

“Hey,” Dustin took June’s hand and rushed over to Steve’s side. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Sure doesn’t sound like nothing,” Steve muttered, the hand that wasn’t holding flowers clenched into a fist. 

“Steve…” Dustin began, but found his voice trailed off when Georgia began shouting.  

“Get the fuck out!” They heard clear as a bell from behind the backstage door. “I didn’t invite you!”

And then another voice, one that they all knew too well, came as an answer. “I don’t understand what the big deal is, babe.”

 _Oh shit._ Dustin glanced around as Lucas, Max, and the rest of the party winced. _Billy._

“What’s the big deal? You fucked me over, that’s what. You started screwing around with some older woman!” Georgia shouted back, prompting Mike to recoil into himself. 

“Mike,” El put her arms around him as best she could. He was so much taller than her, even on tip toe, her arms hardly made it around his shoulders. Mike seemed to relax at her touch though, and let his head fall onto her shoulder. “It’s okay, Mike.”

Mike wanted to reply but Billie’s voice kept him from speaking. 

“Babe,” there was a shuffle of feet as if Billie wanted to get closer but Georgia backed away. Her back hit the door with a thud and the party jumped at the abrupt noise. “You’re freaking out for no reason,” Billie continued as Max’s eyes narrowed. 

“Fucking slime ball,” Max hissed, eyes watering slightly from embarrassment. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lucas said quietly, taking Max’s hand in his own.

“No reason?” Georgia’s voice rose higher in pitch. “You ditched me, left me like I meant nothing to you. You go through so many woman, hell, it wouldn’t surprise me if you were actually just repressed and secretly gay!”

“Now you’re just delusional,” Billy put his hands on either side of Georgia, prompting the door to shake again. “Why the hell would I be gay? Christ, I see enough fags running around here. It’s fucking disgusting.” 

Jack glared at the door, practically vibrating with rage as Will bowed his head, ashamed. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Jack hissed, furious. “He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. Probably just jealous ‘cause he doesn’t get laid enough!” 

“Jack,” Will put a calming hand on his shoulder, “You’re getting too worked up.”

“You damn rights I am. What? Does this asshole think he can just walk in here and upset literally everyone in the place?” 

Will sighed, trying to calm himself down at the same time. “Jack, seriously. He’s just a jerk.”

“Yeah!” Jack snatched his hand back from Will and strode over to the door. “I jerk who seriously need to get his head bashed in!” 

“Jack!” Max yelled, struggling while Lucas held her back. “Back off. He’ll beat the shit out of you.”

But Jack didn’t hear any of them. Steve was about to lunge forward and grab him but he’d already starting pounding on the door. 

“Hey asshole!” Jack continued pounding at the door. “Feel like getting your head bashed in by a fag?”

There was a pause as the party stood mute and rooted to the spot and they heard shuffling from behind the door. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Billie opened the door with a smirk. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he practically laughed out loud. “Who invited the freak show?” 

“Watch your mouth, Hargrove,” Steve hissed, trying to push Jack aside, but the younger teen didn’t budge. 

“Is this your backup? Your little gang out freak jobs come to save the day.” 

“Shut your mouth, Billie!” Max cried, practically thrashing against Lucas’ hold. 

“Watch yourself, Maxine. You forget the kind of damage I can do,” Billie took a step towards them, prompting Max to still in fear. Lucas tightened his hold on her, glaring daggers at Billie. 

“You lay a hand on her and I’ll—“

“What?” Billie laughed at Lucas, “shoot me with your sling shot?” 

“Get out,” Dustin said in a low voice, holding June close to him. 

“Or what?” Billie replied smoothly. “That’s what I thought. Nothing. You’ve got nothing against me.” 

Georgia came out from the dressing room, holding a chair over her head. She was about to lower it onto Billie when he whipped around, grabbed one of the legs and twisted it so the chair came crashing down on Georgia instead of him. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Billie spat, forcing Georgia up again. “Think you can just walk away from me as you please.” 

“Get your hands off her,” Steve shoved Billie off of Georgia. 

“Back for round two, Harrington?” 

“What can I say, I missed you.”

“Hilarious,” Billie chuckled before throwing a punch directly at Steve, narrowly missing his face. 

“Don’t,” Mike hissed, looking down at El who’s eyes darted around for something, _anything,_ she could do. “El, listen to me.”

“I can help,” El whispered.   
“No,” Mike replied, holding her close. “Not like this. He can’t know.” 

“But I can’t just stand here,” El replied, panicking. 

Mike held her face with his hands, forcing her to lock eyes with him as Billie threw another punch at Steve. “I know you care, El, but I love you too much to see you ruin your chance at a normal life. Stay here with me,” he pressed a soft kiss to her lips to distract her. “Please.” 

“Okay,” El sighed, “but I should find my dad.”

“We,” Mike corrected firmly. “We’ll find your dad.” 

And with one last glance at the scene, Mike left with El’s hand firmly in his own. They had to find Hopper before someone got seriously hurt. They ran out from the backstage area and into the lobby where Tommy waited. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he stopped in front of the pair, “where’s the fire?”

“Billie,” Mike panted, looking up at the older boy. “He’s fighting with Steve and—“

“Fucking bastard,” Tommy spat, “He’s got no fucking business here.” He didn’t give Mike or El a chance to reply. He simply ran passed them and plunged his hand in his back pocket. Looking back at Tommy’s disappearing figure once more, Mike and El ran off in search of Hopper. 

 

Steve groaned as Billie kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him crashing against the wall. 

“You wanted to play ball, Harrington. Looks like you need to spend more time in the batting cage,” Billie laughed, wiping his brow triumphantly. 

“Stop it!” Georgia cried, trying to pull Billie away from Steve. “You’re gonna kill him. Look, I’ll go with you, okay? Just leave him alone.”

“Constable King Steve needs to be taught some manners, babe. I don’t think he’s learned his lesson yet.” 

“I’ll go with you!” Georgia jumped in front of him. “I’m serious. No questions asked. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“Don’t,” Steve groaned again, getting up from the floor. “You deserve better than scum.” 

Billie’s eyes narrowed, pushing Georgia aside again. “What the fuck did you say, Harrington?”

“You heard me. Scum.” 

“You’re playing with fire, Constable. Do you really want your girlfriend and your little gang of teenage losers to see you get beat up? Again?” 

“They’re not losers!” June screamed, breaking the silence that had fallen over the party. 

“Excuse me?” Billie turned to where the voice came from. “Care to repeat that to the class?”

June yanked herself from Dustin’s hold and strode forward confidently. “You heard me. They’re not losers. They’re the best damn thing in my life and you’ve done nothing but hurt them since you came here. Fuck off, Billie Hargrove. Leave Georgia alone. You’re a slut and a moron and I hope you never get laid again!” 

“June…” Dustin tried to grab her hand to pull her back again but she pushed him away and took another step towards Billie so she practically stood under his nose. 

“No,” June said sharply. “I need to say this. You’re pathetic, Billie Hargrove.” 

Billie rolled his eyes and chuckled at the short teen in front of him. “This has got to be some kind of joke. What, are you trying to threaten me? You think I’m scared? You honestly think I’m going to listen to some fat, ugly, bitch that—“

 _Oh my God,_ Dustin jumped. Because not only did June not let Billie finish, but she cut him off by punching him square in the jaw. Billie staggered back, holding his now bleeding lip. 

“You should be scared, Billie. Because this fat bitch spent her summer taking boxing lessons and believe it or not, I know how to kick some serious ass,” June smirked as she took a step towards Billie. Her fist was split open and bleeding slightly, but she continued on. “What? Scared to fight a girl?” 

“Crazy bitch!” Billie swore, getting up. He made to lunge at June but Steve stepped between them. 

“Steve!” June cried, “I can take him!”

“Don’t be crazy, kid. Get back! All of you. Get the fuck out of here!” 

“June,” Dustin rushed to her side again and carefully pulled her back. June half expected him to start worrying but instead, he took her face in his hands and beamed. “That was fucking awesome.” 

“Really?”

“Really,” Dustin grinned again. He wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment but a sudden movement from Billie brought him back to reality. 

In one swift move, Billie had knocked Steve to the side and grabbed Jack, holding him in such a way that his arm twisted painfully. 

“Okay losers, you’ve got two choices. One,” he looked over at a teary eyed Georgia who had a bruise starting to form around her neck. “Babe, you break it off with Harrington and come home with me. And you freaks clear out. Two, I snap the fag’s arm and then take my pick as two who comes next.”

“Take it easy, Hargrove,” Jack tried to grin. “I think being this close to a _fag_ has got you all worked up.”

“You think this is a joke?”

“Hey guys!” Jack ground his backside against Billie, “I think he’s got a fucking boner.” 

“Jack, don’t!” Will cried, as Billie twisted Jack’s arm back. There was a disgusting kind of popping sound and Jack yelped in spite of himself. 

“I’ll dislocate his fucking arm,” Billie hissed. 

“Not you won’t.”

The party whipped around to see Tommy. He strode towards the scene like some kind of Greaser ready for a rumble. 

“Oh look,” Billie laughed at Georgia, “Your little brother’s come to save you again.”

“Get you hands off of that kid and away from my sister,” Tommy pushed past the party and yanked Jack out of Billie’s grasp so the two older boys could square off. “You’re dealing with me now, Billie-boy,” he stared Billie right in the eyes. “And tell me…”  Tommy paused to plunge his hand into his blue jeans pocket. “Do you like your odds?”

Dustin stood next to June, both of them silent and completely still as Tommy produced something from his back pocket. Sure enough something shining and black caught the light and Dustin couldn’t help but gasp. _His switchblade,_ Dustin thought. _Don’t be stupid, man. Don’t do it._ Sure, Tommy was cool in a way that was undeniable; in a kind of James Dean, rebel without a cause kind of way. But still, Dustin couldn’t help but be afraid. Fights they could deal with. Bullies they could deal with. Even a fist fight they could deal with. But weapons? A blade? That was new and uncharted territory. 

In one quick flash, Tommy produced his switch blade and in flicked it so it opened. 

“Don’t do it!” Georgia cried, trying to lunge forward, but Steve held her back. 

“I’m sick of this creep making you scared of your own shadow,” Tommy hissed, holding the blade firmly in his hand. “It’s time you learned to fight like a big boy, Billie. No more play dates.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Billie positively stuttered and backed up against the wall. Max couldn’t help but grin ever so slightly. She’d never seen Billie so scared, so _small_ in her life. Usually it was her step father who belittled him but this, this was a new and amazing kind of fear. He was finally as scared as he made her.

“I would,” Tommy grinned, pleased. 

Billie’s eyes flickered over to Tommy’s blade and then back to his face. “Blades aren’t a fare fight.”

“Yeah, well neither is choking my sister and bulling a bunch of kids. So I figure we’re even. By the way,” Tommy held his switchblade almost lazily at Billie’s neck. “You know how my family came here because my parents got divorced right? Well, that’s only part of it. See, I got into a bit of… _trouble…_ back home. Spent some time in a juvenile detention centre. Got into a little… _fight._ Kinda like this. My ol’ man figured moving would do me good. Straighten me out a bit. But sometimes history repeats itself and sometimes, just sometimes, I like to bend the rules a little bit.” 

“Back off,” Billie hissed through gritted teeth. “Why don’t we take this outside?”

“I’m fine here,” Tommy answered smoothly. “Now. you have a choice. I can either cut you up so nobody recognizes you anymore or you slink out of here and nice and peaceful like and never come near these kids or my sister ever again.” 

Billie was about to reply when Mike and El came running back, the chief trailing close behind. 

“Nice speech kid,” Hopper shoved Tommy away from Billie. “Give me the blade.” 

“What?” Tommy stared up at the chief. 

“You heard me. Give it to me. You don’t need to be the hero anymore.” 

“But what about…?” Tommy handed his switchblade over reluctantly. 

“He’s coming with me,” Hopper glared at Billie. “A few nights in the cells might straighten you out a bit,” the chief called over his shoulder. “Callaghan?” Another police officer came forward and took Billie. “Put this guy away.” 

“Yes, sir,” Callaghan answered and pushed a swearing Billie out of the theatre. 

Hopper looked over at Steve who was being supported by Georgia. “You alright there Harrington?”

Steve smiled weakly in response. “Last time was a lot worse.”

“You did a hell of a lot better!” Dustin piped up, smiling. 

“Thanks, kid,” Steve chuckled. “Jack,” he looked over at the boy, “he’s hurt.”

“Shit,” Hopper rushed over to where Jack was wincing bravely, as Will sat next to him against the wall. “Is it broken? Can you move it?”

“I dunno,” Jack replied in a small voice. “Kinda. It hurts like hell.”

Hopper couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s bravery. “You’re a hell of a kid, you know that? You all are.” 

“We try,” Will replied with a smile. 

“I punched him, dad! Square in the face. Mr. Wilks would be so proud!” June added excitedly. 

“You what?” Hopper couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. 

“I punch him. Just like I learned in class!”

“She did!” Dustin added, beaming with pride. “We all saw it. It was awesome!” 

“We’ll talk about _that_ ,” Hopper pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “later.”

“Here,” Georgia approached Jack as well and put her hands on his arm. “This might sting for a second, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack replied firmly, looking up at Georgia as she closed her eyes in concentration. The party looked on in fascination as Jack’s arm seemingly popped back into place by magic. There was a kind of clicking sound and Jack winced. 

“That better?” Georgia opened her eyes again. 

Jack stared at her in amazement. “Dude. What the hell was that?”

“Just a little trick I got. No big deal,” Georgia tried to brush it off. 

“No big deal?” Dustin couldn’t believe his eyes. So _that_ was how Tommy had recovered so well. He’d quite literally been healed. “This is _huge._ You’re like an elf. You know how they have all those healing powers and all that?” 

“Dude,” Lucas’ eyes narrowed at Dustin. “She’s not an elf.”

“It’s a reference, man.” 

  
“Seriously, guys?” June looked at the pair and rolled her eyes as the chief swore under his breath. “Here,” she held out her split knuckles in front of Georgia. “If you’re not too drained.” 

“Not at all,” Georgia smiled and put her hands over June’s wound. Once again, as if by magic, the wound healed itself, leaving behind a scratch and a few small scars. 

“Wow,” Lucas commented, eyes wide. 

“Georgia?” El approached the older girl cautiously. “I need to tell you something.” 

Mike held her hand tightly, fearing her words. Did Georgia’s powers remind her of the lab and Papa? Did she want to know more about Georgia’s abilities and if she knew of any other kids that had been kept at the lab? Mike’s mind spun with worrying thoughts but they were silenced when Georgia’s bright voice responded to El. 

“What’s up?” Georgia quipped, putting her hands on her hips. 

“I think you have the most beautiful voice ever. And you’re really pretty. Even when you’re playing a boy,” El smiled broadly. _This is why I love you,_ Mike stared at El in admiration. After everything they’d been through, she still managed to be thoughtful and caring. 

Georgia stood still for a moment, in shock. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to hold back tears. El kept smiling as Georgia let her hands fall back to her sides. 

“Thanks, Jane,” Georgia managed in a small voice. 

“You can call me El.”

Georgia smiled back at the girl and took two steps forward and embraced her. “Thank you, El. That’s about the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. Thank you so much.” 

After the girls had separated, the party found Joyce waiting with Tommy and Georgia’s father and Claudia Henderson. 

“Do you think they’re dating?” June asked Dustin quietly as the party left the theatre. 

“Who? Tommy’s dad and my mom?” Dustin looked ahead for a moment, blushing slightly when June took his hand in her own. Since they’d almost had sex, seemingly every touch, no matter how slight, made Dustin hyper aware of his entire body. His skin irrupted in goosebumps and his heart hammered in his chest. 

“Yeah,” June replied, not content with just holding hands. Carefully, she wrapped Dustin’s arm around her shoulders as they walked. Dustin smiled down at her and settled into the embrace. 

“I dunno,” he replied softly, “She’s been out a few times and he helped her get that job at the bank he works at. Even if they are dating, I don’t think it’s anything serious.” 

“She looks happy,” June noted with a smile. 

Dustin couldn’t help but smile back down at her. “Yeah, she does, doesn’t she?”

“Mmmhmm…” June hummed, placing a light kiss on Dustin’s cheek. “You need to shave.”

“What?” 

“You,” June giggled, wrapping an arm around Dustin’s frame. “Need to shave.”

“Oh,” he muttered awkwardly, swiping at his chin with his free hand. “Sorry, I’m not used to having to shave. It’s kinda a… new thing.” Dustin could feel himself blushing again and cursed himself mentally. 

“It’s okay,” June smiled again, “the times they are a-chagin’.” 

“God I love it when you quote Bob Dylan,” Dustin flashed her a crooked grin. 

June felt herself blush this time, looking into his eyes as they walked. She wanted noting more than to run away with him to some abandoned cottage, like the one they had stayed in by the lake, and ravish him with kisses. She wanted him in a seemingly endless way that made her stomach do flip flops. And then suddenly, without even thinking, she heard the sound of her own voice. 

“Do you want to have sex?” June blurted, voice hushed so nobody would overhear. 

Dustin nearly stumbled over his own feet. “What?” He caught himself and regained his composure somewhat. “Are you serious?”

June blushed deep red in response and bowed her head. “I’m sorry, that kinda came out of no where.”

“It’s okay,” Dustin managed, his voice cracking slightly with nerves. 

“It’s just been… on my mind a lot… and somehow every time I’m around you, I just want _something,_ ” June tried to explain herself. “Okay so I’m basically a horny teenager.” 

“No you’re not,” Dustin replied hesitantly. “I mean, I guess you are— a bit— but so am I! I mean, I think about it all the time,” the words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them and suddenly he was blushing all over again. 

“Oh do you now?” 

Dustin looked down at June and sighed. “Seriously, I love you so much. Everything about you drives me _crazy._ Of course…” he paused to swoop down and kiss June firmly. He couldn’t help but groan into the kiss as June deepened it. They broke apart, still walking slowly as their breath mingled. “Of course I want to have sex with you.”

“Just not yet,” June said, frowning slightly. 

“I didn’t say that,” Dustin answered, kisses her again lightly. 

June’s eyes widened in shock. She was so used to him slowing things down, being the voice of reason, but when she looked up into his eyes she saw something different there. _Desire,_ June thought, smiling shyly at the mere thought of Dustin wanting her that way.

“You mean it?”

Dustin pressed a light kiss to June’s forehead and smiled broadly. “Yeah, I mean it.”

“At first I thought I wanted to wait till we’re both sixteen but, I can’t. I can’t wait that long.” 

“It’s two weeks,” Dustin laughed under his breath. 

“Two weeks too long,” June quipped. 

“Okay, so when?” Dustin asked earnestly. And quite honestly, they had to think about that. Not only was Hopper watching them like a hawk but Dustin’s mother had recently become more interested in their relationship since he’d started shaving and wearing cologne. 

June grinned up at Dustin playfully. “Dunno. I’ll let you know when I come up with a plan.” 

The pair walked hand in hand behind Will and Jack as the entire party made their way over to Benny’s for a celebratory dinner.

A few steps ahead of the pair, Tommy walked along side Hopper. 

“I wouldn’t have done it, sir,” the boy glanced over at the chief as they walked. 

“I know that.” 

“I just wanted to scare him a bit.” 

“I know,” Hopper said again. “But I’m just curious. That bit about juvenile detention centre… ?”

“That actually happened,” Tommy responded honestly. “I didn’t make that up.”

“No shit,” Hopper looked down at the older teen. 

“That’s actually why my folks got me into music. Thought it might help me focus.”

The chief took out Tommy’s switchblade and looked at it. “I used to have one just like this.”

“It’s my grandpas. He gave it to me when I was thirteen,” Tommy said. 

“Right, well, I’ll give it back to you once you’ve cooled off, but you’ve got to promise me that you’re not gonna use it again, got that? I’d like to see you playing in a symphony orchestra, not in a jail cell.” 

“Got it,” Tommy made to reach for the blade, but Hopper put back in his pocket. 

“Once you’ve cooled off,” he said cooly. 

“Right,” Tommy replied nodding. “Thanks, chief.” 

 

 

The party sat down at the biggest table they could find and ordered enough pizzas to feed an entire village. Before they began to eat, however, Hopper stood up and raised his can of beer. 

“I know this is your special day,” he looked over and Georgia and smiled, “So I first want to congratulate you on a wonderful evening. I think I speak for all of us here when I say you were absolutely brilliant.” 

The table erupted with cheers and clapping as Steve placed a kiss on Georgia’s cheek. 

“And I think,” Hopper laughed slightly and drank a sip of beer, “I think you got yourself a real great girl there, Harrington. Hold on to her.” 

“Yes sir!” Steve replied with a smile. 

Hopper looked down at Joyce before continuing. “I just have one last announcement. Joyce and I… we’ve decided to get married a bit sooner.”

El practically jumped out of her chair with excitement. 

Joyce stood up to join Hopper and joined their hands. “And by a bit sooner we mean next week.” 

“Next week?” June cried in disbelief as a wide grin spread on her face. 

“Next week,” Hopper repeated firmly. “You’re all invited of course and we’re not gonna do anything fancy. Just something simple in our backyard.” 

There was another eruption of applause as the couple sat down. 

“Next week,” June repeated the words again to Dustin in a low voice. 

“Awesome, right? You know, I’m so happy for them. They really are the best. You’re lucky to have them as…parents and…” Dustin’s voice trailed off as he noticed the way June was looking at him. Finally understanding her expression, he felt his face heat up again. “So next week?” 

June kissed him firmly as the pizza arrived. “Next week.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking this next chapter will be the last chapter.   
> Also, just fyi, I'm not going to do full smut. Just some super fluffy, schmoopy business, but nothing crazy.   
> But don't worry, it's gonna be fluff central.


	42. All I have to do is Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i actually got the chapter out a LOT sooner than I expected.   
> I'm not sure about how it turned out but, I hope y'all like it!   
> It's FLUFF central and pretty darn spicy. In fact, I decided to go a little but further than I had intended with the schmoop factor but I hope it's still happy and realistic and makes up for all the drama this story has had.   
> All that aside, I gotta thank y'all for reading this and for your lovely comments and kudos. This is the first fanfic I've ever really written and committed to so I'm blown away by the fact that people actually read it.   
> Anyway, I hope y'all like this and let me know what you think!   
> Ps, I lied, there is going to be ONE LAST CHAPTER after this.

_Dustin dropped his bike on the grass and ran as fast as he could. He had to get there in time. He just had a feeling— a horrible feeling that something was wrong. That if didn’t move fast enough, he’d be too late. For what, he had no idea. All he knew was his heart was hammering in his chest and his mind spun with worry._

_He didn’t bother knocking since he knew it was late and let himself in, racing up to June’s room as fast as he could. He shivered, fear coursing through his veins, as he gripped the door knob. He opened the door and held his breath, praying to whatever God would listen that everything would be okay._

_Please… please … please … he begged, his body shaking with overwhelming fear. The room was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust._

_Please be okay… please June, please be okay. I need you to be okay, I need—_

_Dustin’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and his blood went cold._

_Oh God._

_No. No, no, no,_ **_NO._ **

_Dustin couldn’t breath. June was lying on her bed, her eyes closed and her body unmoving. As if she were asleep, only her chest wasn’t moving. She wasn’t breathing._

_“June!” Dustin yelled, stumbling over his own feet as he rushed to her side. He grasped the hand that hung out from the covers and gasped at how cold it was. “Oh God… Oh God. Please…”_

_Dustin shook June’s body in a desperate attempt to bring her back to life._

_“June, please!” he begged, holding her body to his own. “I need you. Please!” He felt hot tears run down his face as he realized he couldn’t hear her heart beat. He glanced at the small table beside June’s bed where she usually kept the book she was reading a glass of water. There was a copy of The Hobbit, a glass, but also an empty jar that held prescription medication. Sleeping pills… Dustin read with dismay, his heart shattering into a million pieces. He’d known about June’s dosage and that she had to take one a night to sleep properly. He knew Steve took the same pills and, sometimes, Dustin did too._

_But June had swallowed the entire jar._

_“June, please!” Dustin cried, holding June’s cold body fiercely._

_“Dustin.”_

_A pause. Dustin raised his head from June’s body and looked around the room frantically. Someone had said his name._

_“June?” he looked down at her form and cried._

_“Dustin!”_

_He jolted awake._

 

“Dustin!” Steve shook the younger teen as he cried. “Dustin! Wake up, man! You’re just dreaming!” 

Dustin blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He was at Steve’e house. He was staying there because his mom was at Joyce’s bachelorette. The wedding was in two days. He’d been dreaming. 

“Dreaming…” Dustin repeated the word weakly, his body still recovering from the nightmare. 

“Yeah, buddy. You’re okay. Everything’s okay. No demo-dogs. No murderous fathers. No mind flayer. We’re okay,” Steve said in a low voice, trying to reassure his friend. 

“It wasn’t… about that,” Dustin said between deep breaths. 

“Do you wanna talk it out?” Steve handed Dustin a glass of water. 

“Not right now,” Dustin answered briskly, swinging his legs out of the bed. “I need to see June.” 

“Yeah, no,” Steve gave his friend a pointed look. “You’re staying right here. Chief’s orders. He said no funny business and you’re supposed to stay put.”

“That’s not happening,” Dustin argued as he got up from the guest bed. “I need to see her, Steve. I need to know she’s okay.”

“You just saw her three hours ago. The chief said—“

“I know what Hopper said and I’m not scared of him. He doesn’t need to know that I went over to see June. I need to see her, Steve. She—“ Dustin swallowed hard, “I dreamed she was dead. I _need_ to see her.” 

They were silent for a moment as Dustin found his shoes and jacket. 

“You’re not gonna listen to me, are you?” Steve watched the young man. 

“No,” Dustin replied firmly, pulling his hoody on over his head. “I have to see her.”

“Okay.” 

“What?” Dustin looked at his friend in disbelief. 

“You love her. I get it. Go,” Steve got up and passed Dustin his hat. “Just do me a favour. If the chief catches you over there, tell him you snuck out.”

“Of course. Hopper won’t know you had anything to do with this.” 

“Okay,” Steve flashed his friend a small smile. “Now go, lover-boy.” 

 

Dustin ran as fast as he could and it was as if his dream was becoming a reality. It felt the same. Him biking and running as fast as his legs could carry him. He rushed up the same stairs and held his breath as he opened the door to June’s room. Only, she wasn’t lying on the bed. She was sitting up, reading the Hobbit as a Duke Ellington record played softly in the background. 

“Dustin?” June jumped slightly as she heard the door open. “What are you doing here?” 

“June…” Dustin managed, his vision blurring with tears. 

Noticing his trembling form and glassy eyes, June tossed her book aside and practically jumped into his arms. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Did something happen?” 

“N—nothing happened,” Dustin wrapped his arms around June and held her almost painfully tight. “You’re okay… you’re okay…” 

“Of course I’m okay!” June pulled back slightly and ran a hand through Dustin’s curls, knocking the hat off his head. “I’m right here.” 

“You’re okay,” Dustin repeated firmly, his hands sliding up her body. They finally came to rest on either side of her face so his hands cupped her. “You’re here,” he looked into her eyes and felt a sob escape his throat. “You’re really here.”

“I’m here,” June said in a small voice, trying to smile up at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you,” he ran a hand through her hair gently, as if trying to convince himself of what was in front of him. It really had been a dream. She was real, solid, and alive. 

“I love you too,” June replied, pulling Dustin back in for another embrace. She sighed as his head fell onto her shoulder. “What happened? Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Dustin took a deep breath and held June so there wasn’t a millimetre of space between them. “It was just… a nightmare,” he breathed in her scent. Lavender from her shampoo and the faintest hint of vanilla from the tea she’d been drinking. 

“I’m right here,” June replied, rubbing Dustin’s back soothingly. 

“I know,” Dustin murmured, “but you weren’t before… in the dream. I came here and you were…” he couldn’t finish. The words stayed caught in his throat as he cried freely, more out of relief and happiness than sadness. The woman he loved was alive and in his arms. 

“Oh God…” June realized what Dustin words had implied. “I’m so sorry, Dustin. Was it a demo-dog? Or my dad?” 

“No,” Dustin shook his head weakly and raised his head to look at June. “It wasn’t anything like that.”

“Then what?”

Dustin glanced over at the jar of pills on June’s bedside table. June followed his gaze and shuddered. _He dreamed I killed myself,_ she thought, body suddenly wracked with guilt. 

“I’m so sorry,” June looked into Dustin’s eyes and felt a few tears of her own trickle down her face. 

“It’s not your fault,” Dustin said quietly, cupping June’s face with his hands again. “None of this is your fault.”

“Of course it is,” June replied, “If I were normal, you wouldn’t have had a dream where I— you know—“ she swallowed the word _suicide_ and shivered as Dustin brushed a few of her tears away with his thumb. 

“I’ve had dreams where all kinds of things take you away from me. This isn’t your fault. I just needed to see you. I needed to know—“

“I’ll never,” June cut Dustin off abruptly, putting a hand on his chest where his heart pounded. “ _Ever_ do that. I _promise_ you. I’ll always come to you and I’ll always be there for you. I’m not leaving. Not now, not _ever._ ” 

Dustin blinked rapidly, digesting June’s words as she stared into his eyes. “God, I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

“I know,” June smiled up at him. “I get that too.”

They were about to kiss when they heard movement down the hall and June couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw El’s head poke out from behind the doorframe. 

“Are you okay?” El asked in a quiet voice.

“We’re fine,” June answered, giving her sister a reassuring smile. “Everything’s fine.”

“Just a nightmare,” Dustin added, pulling away from June. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.” 

“We were already up,” El answered brightly, holding up a bowl of popcorn. “I couldn’t sleep. I’m too excited for the wedding, so I called Mike.” 

“Ahhh,” Dustin looked around the corner and saw his friend leaning against the wall. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Mike replied with a slight grin. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“We’re watching Casablanca, wanna join us?” El asked smiling, “I can make more popcorn. Or eggos! Do you want some Eggos?” 

“Sure,” June smiled back, letting go of Dustin’s hand, but not before giving it a slight squeeze. “I’ll help you.” 

“Awesome. Will!” El knocked on her brother’s door as they walked by. “Wake up! We’re having a slumber party.” 

Mike waited until the girls were out of sight before putting his focus back on Dustin. “You okay?”

Dustin shook himself as they walked down the hall. “I’ll be fine. I’m just a little shaken up, that’s all.”

“I get it,” Mike answered simply. “I get nightmares all the time. Ones where El get’s taken or… where she leaves. Where she feels too guilty and leaves to save us.”

“But she’s here,” Dustin replied, looking over at his friend. “She’s not gonna leave you.”

“And neither will June. She loves you too much.”

 

 

***

 

The day before the wedding was colossal blur of movement. Joyce was flitting from one task to the other while Hopper managed to make the backyard fit for a wedding. But not without Dustin and boys’ help. 

Wiping his brow, Steve glanced over at Dustin. “Well, I think that’s a job well done.”

“I can’t believe we actually pulled this together,” Dustin replied, slightly winded from all the work. 

The girls were busying themselves decorating everything with white ribbons and pink bows. “Incoming!” June called from the other side of the yard where her and El stood. El grinned as a final white lawn chair came floating across the grass. 

Hopper whipped around, practically jumping as the chair landed not a meter away from him. “Jesus Christ, kid!” he yelled, “Don’t do that!”

“There’s a fence!” El chirped, gesturing at the white picket fence that encased their property. 

“Yeah but some of our neighbours are real nosey,” Hopper grumbled, putting his focus back on one of the tables. 

Despite the playful bickering between father and daughter, Dustin couldn’t keep his eyes off June. She smiled at him from across the lawn, flirtatiously tilting her head every once in a while. Yeah, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and ever since they’d decided to take that next step, she’d grown more confident. She loved how Dustin looked at her, jaw slack and eyes wide. 

“Hey,” Steve broke Dustin’s trance. “You know the chief is like three feet away and will kill you if he sees the way you’re looking at his daughter, right?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Dustin mumbled, still unable to look away. 

“Dude,” Steve watched his friend, amused. “What’s up with you lately?” 

Dustin shook himself, now fully aware of how painfully love-sick he was acting. “Nothing, I just missed her is all.”

“Right,” Steve replied, not convinced in the least. “You saw her yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that.”

“So?”

“So…” Steve leaned against one of the tables Hopper had built. “I’m not buying your story.” 

Dustin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Yeah, he was pretty transparent. He wanted to tell Steve what June and him had planned but he felt like it was maybe betraying her trust. He didn’t want it to seem like he was bragging or anything. He’d considered talking to Mike, Lucas, Will and Jack about it, because he was nervous and unsure of the _mechanics_ of things. Sure, he’d read plenty of things and sure, he’d watched the odd scene in a movie, but beyond what he’d learned in health class, he knew nothing. 

To his knowledge neither Lucas nor Mike had gone that far, so he doubted they’d be much help to him. And Jack and Will’s relationship… well, that was just different. He doubted they would be able to shed any light on his situation either. His only real source of information was Steve and the more Dustin looked at June, the more he knew he needed to consult his older friend. He wanted to make sure that he could make the whole experience as special and as wonderful as he could for June. 

“Steve?” Dustin finally tore his gaze from June and looked up at his friend. 

“Yeah?”

“You got somewhere to be after this?”

Steve drank the last of the beer Hopper had given him and put it down. “Not really, why?”

“Wanna… go for a milkshake?” Dustin didn’t know what else to say. 

“A milkshake?” Steve laughed, shaking his head. “What the hell is this, Archie?”

Dustin laughed along nervously, fully aware of how dumb he sounded. “I mean, do you wanna go somewhere and hang out?”

“I know what you mean, man. It’s cool. How about burgers. I could eat an entire cow right now.” 

“Me too,” Dustin agreed.

The two friends headed off, Dustin stopping beside June while Steve went to start his car. 

“Where you off to?” June asked, secretly wanting him to stay longer. Lately she felt like she couldn’t see him enough, even though they literally saw each other every day. El and Max complained about the same thing, though Max was much more discreet about the fact. 

“Gonna go for a bite to eat with Steve. Why? Did you wanna come along?” 

“Nah,” June smiled, “I’ve gotta help Max pick out something to wear for tomorrow. Thanks for asking, though.” 

“No problem,” Dustin reached for her hand. 

“I’m excited for tomorrow,” June grinned from ear to ear, making Dustin’s heart soar. “For the wedding.”

“Right, yeah, the wedding,” Dustin replied, raising an eyebrow playfully. 

June smirked up at him. “And _that_ too, obviously,” she blushed. “You sure you’ve got it all figured out?”

“Yeah,” Dustin replied in a hushed voice. “My mom’s going to the wedding and then she’s… uh… going back to Frank’s place, so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

“Frank? Tommy’s dad?” 

“Yeah,” Dustin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Apparently they’re a thing now.” 

“Apparently,” June shuffled a few millimetres closer to Dustin. 

“Anyway, Steve was supposed to stay over but he’s gonna be with Georgia.”

June looked up into Dustin’s eyes and giggled. “Looks like a lot of people are gonna get lucky tomorrow night.”

Dustin was about to reply, when June pressed her lips against his. Slow and deep and all encompassing, he couldn’t help but groan, his body vibrating at the prospect of _more._  

“Hey!” The pair broke apart abruptly at the sound of Hopper’s voice. “What did I say?”

“No more than ten seconds!” June called back, grinning mischievously. “That was eight!”

Dustin chuckled nervously as June’s sassy response and watched as a vase came floated across the lawn and onto a table behind Hopper’s back. Yeah, the chief had his hands full. And judging by the way Mike’s hands wound around El’s waist, he knew he’d be having a conversation with his best friend some time very soon.

 

It took Steve all of three seconds before he started in on Dustin. 

“So?” he revved the engine and began driving down the street. “What’s up?”

Dustin shifted awkwardly in his seat for a moment. “It’s about me and June. Our relationship.” 

“What’s wrong? I thought everything was going great!” 

“It is!” Dustin practically squeaked. _Dude,_ he grimaced, _you’re sixteen. Pretty much a man. Chill out._

“Okay…” Steve chuckled, waving out the window as they passed Nancy and Johnathan. “So if everything’s going good, what’s the problem?”

“Problem? Who said there’s a problem?”

“When a guy asks his buddy for junk food, there’s gotta be something wrong,” said Steve. 

Dustin stared out the window for a second and sighed. “Okay so it’s not really a problem…it’s just something I need help with. I mean—“ Dustin groaned in frustration. “I don’t _need help_ I just need information. Or something. Shit, I don’t know.”

“Whoa,” Steve glanced over at Dustin wide eyed as he drove. “You and June planning to sleep together?” 

Dustin blushed twenty shades of red and cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he ran a hand through his hair and tried to collect his thoughts. “I mean, we talked about it and I think we’re gonna.”

“Big step,” Steve said, parking the car in the lot in front of Benny’s. “You guys are smart though. You’ve been through a lot and you know what you want.” 

“Yeah,” Dustin agreed in a small voice. “I just don’t know anything, you know? I feel like an idiot. I don’t want her to be uncomfortable or scared or anything. I heard it hurts the first time, for girls I mean, and I—shit— I don’t want to do anything, _anything_ , to hurt June.”

Steve watched his friend with admiration. He’d turned into such an amazing young man, practically overnight. And the way he cared for June made Steve feel like a proud older brother. “Okay,” he said, taking the key out of the ignition. “Listen man, first of all, yeah, it’s not always great for girls the first time, you’re right. But it can still be special and, you know, nice.” God, why was he blushing. He was supposed to be the adult here. The mature one with experience. 

“Okay…” Dustin fiddled with a hole in his blue jeans. 

“What I mean to say is, yeah, it might hurt a bit, but it gets better. And she won’t hate it. You just gotta go slow and watch her cues. Listen to her, make sure she’s ready.” 

“I would never do anything June wasn’t ready for!” Dustin piped up defensively. 

Steve looked at Dustin’s panicked expression and chuckled under his breath. “I know that. When I say _ready_ , I mean… _sexually._ Like, make sure she’s, you know, warmed up.” 

“So you mean, foreplay,” Dustin said, his bluntness taking Steve by surprise. 

“Yeah…” Steve leaned his head back against the headrest. “Look, I’m sorry man, I’m not the best at this kind of advice.”

“What do you mean? You’ve, you know, done it before. You have experience. So obviously you know more than me. Plus you and Georgia…?” Dustin didn’t quite know how he wanted to continue. 

“We haven’t had sex,” Steve answered quickly, before staring out the window again. 

“What?”

“We haven’t slept together yet. I’ve actually been putting it off,” the end of Steve’s words came out as a kind of mumble. 

Dustin looked over at his friend concerned. “Why? Is it because of her a Billie?”

Steve shook his head. “No, she has nothing to do with him anymore. Thank God. It’s me; I’m the problem.”

“Huh?” Dustin didn’t understand what Steve meant. 

“I mean, she’s seven years older than me. She’s been with… men. Real men. Not guys just out of high school who don’t have anything to offer. I don’t want her to think I’m some stupid kid who doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.” 

Dustin processed his friends’ words and nodded. “I get it,” he said quietly. “But Georgia really likes you, right?” 

“She told me she loved me yesterday.” 

Dustin’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I said it back too. And I meant it, I really meant it. Georgia’s really special. I mean, after Nancy, I didn’t think I’d ever find someone again but I have now and it’s amazing but, I dunno, I don’t want sex to complicate things. And I sure as hell don’t want her to think I’m some dumb kid in bed.” 

“You’re not a dumb kid,” Dustin replied firmly. “You’re twenty-one.” 

“Yeah, well, she’s twenty-eight and knows what she’s doing in life. She’s gorgeous and talented and she’s gonna do her masters and christ, I don’t even have an undergrad to my name.” 

“You’re a cop,” Dustin said looking directly at Steve. “That’s kind of a big deal.”

“I’m a buddy cop, man. A right hand man.”

“So? You’re Hopper’s main man. Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve got a lot to offer Georgia. Just because you’re not her age and don’t have the same skills as her… that doesn’t mean you’re any less of a person.” 

Steve looked at his friend before opening the car door. Being friends with Dustin was amazing; sometimes it was fun and games, like being a kid again, and sometimes it was serious and deep. Like two old men talking on a porch. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Steve said, heading over to the restaurant. “Maybe I am selling myself short. Who knows, maybe I’m the best lay in Hawkins.” 

Dustin bursted out laughing as they found a booth. “Dude, you probably are.” 

“Unlikely,” Steve smiled. “But who knows. Anyway, back to your… problem.” 

“Right,” Dustin looked up at the waitress and smiled nervously, “Uh, two double cheeseburgers and two milkshakes.” He waited until the waitress left until he continued. “I just want June’s first time to be perfect. I want tomorrow to be perfect.” 

“Okay well,” Steve drank a sip of water, “it’s probably not gonna be. The first time never is. And the sooner you get that out of your head, the better off you’ll be. It’s not gonna be perfect in the sexual sense. You’ll fumble and make mistakes and have to figure out what works. If it’s gonna be perfect, it’ll be perfect because it’s you and her, not because of the perfection of the love making.” Steve finished his sentence and laughed, “Christ, I don’t even sound like myself. I sound like a fucking love doctor.” 

“Steve Harrington: love doctor. Has a nice ring,” Dustin laughed along with his friend. 

“I mean it though,” Steve took a deep breath, “you’re gonna be learning as you go. But like I said, watch June. She’ll give you all the information you need. If she likes something, do that more.”

“Do what?”

“Huh?” Steve looked up at Dustin, confused. 

“You just said, if she likes something, do that more. What’s _that_? What’s the _something_ she’s gonna like?”

Steve felt himself go red again and cursed himself. _Grow up. The guy needs your help._ “So like, yeah, foreplay. Lots of that. Make sure she’s, you know, ready.” 

“And how can you tell?” 

Steve looked around the empty restaurant and leaned forward none the less. Somehow it didn’t feel like something he wanted to say casually. Dustin looked at him suspiciously before he whispered a few carefully chosen words in his ear. 

“Oh… _oh!”_ Dustin replied, finally understanding “Yeah, we’ve done that before.” 

“What?” Steve practically shouted as he leaned back against the booth again. 

Dustin flushed pink in response. “In New York, when you guys all went home. We… did that. She liked that a lot.” 

“Okay…well… yeah, do more of that. Shit, I keep forgetting you’re not a kid anymore.”

“Yeah,” Dustin stomach growled as the waitress came back with their food. “I’m kind of sixteen now.”

“God, you’re gonna be graduating next year. Crazy…” Steve’s voice trailed off in thought. _When the hell did these dorky kids get to be adults? Christ, I don’t even feel like an adult half the time._

“I know,” Dustin replied slowly, “it’s weird to think about.” 

“But you know what you’re gonna do with your life. See, I didn’t have a clue. I would have killed to have been in your position when I was your age.” 

“What? Be a nerd? A band geek?” Dustin laughed again. 

“I mean, have a direction in life,” Steve snorted, drinking a sip of milkshake. “You’re so lucky that way. You and June both are. Hell, the whole lot of you are. You know what you want and how to get it and all you need to do is practice and work hard.” 

“I’m gonna have to audition for school first though. And I have to get in. There’s a good chance I’ll audition for a bunch of schools and not even get into any of them.” 

“Bullshit,” Steve replied, taking a big bite out of his burger. “You’re the best trumpet player in all your bands.”

“Yeah but that’s big fish, little pond. If I audition for a place like Boston Conservatory or Manhattan School of Music, that’s little fish, big pond. Everyone that’s gonna audition there is gonna be amazing.”

“That’s true,” Steve sighed, understanding. He hadn’t thought of that. “But you’re planning to audition for both, right? Like jazz and classical?”

“Yeah. Mr. Laurence is giving me jazz lessons and next week I’m starting classical lessons with a guy in a Chicago. And since I’m in the school orchestra and wind ensemble, Mr. Laurence thinks I got a good shot at both. So does Mr. Anderson. I had a trial lesson with him last week. But he accepted me as a student, so that’s good. God, one lesson with him and half my weeks wages are gone.” 

“Jesus,” Steve looked up at his friend, “How much are those lessons costing you?”

“Forty bucks an hour.”

Steve stared at Dustin. “Holy shit.”

“My mom’s helping me though. Like with bus fair and gas money and books. And i’m gonna need a new trumpet soon.” 

“So this is getting really serious now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dustin smiled, “it’s what I want.” But then a thought occurred to Dustin. One that he’d had before but now processed with undeniable clarity. “I just hope we both get accepted and don’t get split up. I haven’t told June, but I’ve decided that I’m gonna go where she goes. If she gets into Juliard and gets a scholarship, but I don’t, I’m still gonna go with her. I can still take lessons and audition again. Get some kinda job on campus or something, but I’m not gonna go somewhere else. I can’t be apart from her again.” 

Steve smiled at this. “But you gotta know, June’s not gonna like that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And, I mean, in a way, it’s kinda stupid, ‘cause you’d only be apart for a few months and then be back for the summer.”

“But still,” Dustin thought back to when they’d broken up. “I did it once, I don’t think I could go through it again. I know it’s not a breakup, but still.” 

“I get it. It’s gonna suck when Georgia goes back to school,” Steve sighed, sipping at his milkshake. 

“We’ll figure it out.” 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “And by the way, you should play music.”

“Hmm?” Dustin had his mouth full of burger.

“Tomorrow night. Play some of her favourite music. It’ll set the mood.” 

“So, like, Everly Brothers? She’s been listening to them a lot. I like them too.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that kinda… old? Like, pre-beatles?” 

“Yeah, but it’s totally cool.” 

Steve nodded. “Totally. I like them too, actually. I just didn’t know you kids liked oldies too. Learn something new every day.” 

 

 

***

 

 

Dustin stood next to Mike and Lucas, behind Hopper and Steve who, to nobody surprise, was the chief’s best man. Across from them, Will and Jack stood together, the pair sharing continuous shy smiles every few seconds. The ceremony had been beautiful thus far and Dustin watched as Steve’s gaze drifted over to where Georgia stood and sang. She looked lovely in a long green satin gown and Steve couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

There was a kind of shift in the air, Georgia started singing a different song, and Dustin knew any second he’d see June walk down the isle. Next to him, Mike’s leg jigged nervously, his eyes wide with anticipation while Lucas kept adjusting the collar of his shirt. 

El walking in first. Lovely in a soft pink dress with lace sleeves and a satin skirt. Dustin heard Mike gasp audibly and hold his breath as El kept walking, smiling shyly as she took her place. Max came next, in the navy blue velvet dress June had helped pick, and Dustin definitely heard Lucas whisper ‘holy shit’ under his breath. 

June would be next. Dustin’s breath caught in his throat when he saw her round the corner in the red dress he had bought for her in New York. He’d seen her in it before but somehow, in that moment, it was so much more powerful. She glided down the isle with a kind of new found confidence and Dustin couldn’t breath properly, he was so blown away. Everything about her was radiant and wonderful. From her red lipstick to her blonde hair pulled back with the aid of a black headband. The way her dress flared at the knees, and her smile— God, Dustin couldn’t believe someone could be so beautiful. He hardly noticed Joyce arrive, he was so transfixed. 

But arrive, she did, and she looked wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, Hopper had to take a number of deep breaths to steady himself. He wasn’t nervous; no, he was simply blown away. In shock. Amazed that after all these year, the girl he had a crush on in tenth grade was marring him. They’d gone to the upside down and back again. Saved Will and helped two girls lead normal lives again. They’d done all that and now it was finally their time. To be husband and wife and to be truly happy. 

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, vows exchanged and a tender kiss shared between husband and wife. 

And of all things and much to her embarrassment, Max ended up catching the bouquet. 

As the festivities winded down, Joyce approached June, flushed and with a broad smile. 

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” she looked at her daughter and smiled. 

“Thanks, mom,” June smiled back, savouring the word in her mouth. Mom. It felt good to call her that. 

“We’re probably going to leave soon, so you know what I told you, right?”

“Right,” June nodded, “we’re supposed to look after each other and listen to Steve and call the number on the fridge if anything happens.” 

Joyce stepped forward and embraced her daughter fiercely. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown into such a wonderful, mature, young woman.”

June was speechless for a moment, returning Joyce’s embrace with gusto. “I— I love you so much, mom. I’m so happy you and Hopper, I mean…dad, got married. It’s like you’re really my mom and dad now.” 

Joyce pulled back teary eyed with joy. “Of course we are. And we love you too, sweetheart. And we’re so proud.” 

“Thank you,” June replied, overwhelmed. 

“We’ll be back Monday,” Joyce collected herself as Hopper approached them with her jacket. “And remember, if anything happens—“

“I know! Call the number on the fridge. I got it. You and dad have fun! Bring me home a brother!” 

Hopper almost chocked on the last of the champagne he had been drinking. “Behave yourself,” the chief couldn’t help but chuckle. “And no funny business.” 

“Hop!” Joyce nudged her husband, “stop being like that.” 

“Bye!” June called while the couple turned to leave the tent. 

“So…” She felt Dustin’s arms wind around her waist from behind. “No funny business, huh?” 

“Well, you know me,” June gasped as he planted a kiss to her neck. “I like to break the rules once in a while.” 

 

 

***

 

Somehow Dustin and June had managed to keep their hands (relatively) to themselves for the remainder of the reception. They danced and laughed and snuck a few drinks past the adults. But with parents always a few meters away, they had to keep their distance. A few times, Dustin would sneak a kiss to her cheek or neck. Once, he pulled her behind the coolers and cake stand to kiss her only to be interrupted by Officer Callaghan in search of a beer. Se for five gruelling hours, all they could do is hold hands, dance, and look into each other’s eyes. The tension was unbearable and Dustin felt like he was about to explode. 

So when it finally came time to leave, they so much as ran from the tent and onto Dustin’s bike. He had his driver’s licence but no car. Since his mother didn’t drive, he still found himself relying on his bike. Though it was a full sized bike now, it still was by no means intended for two fully grown teenagers. 

“Sorry,” he turned around to look at June. “You okay back there?”

June just flushed deep red and held onto him. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

“Right,” Dustin’s skin erupted with goosebumps as he felt June’s breath on his neck. Focussing on keeping them both on the bike, he pedalled as fast as he could. 

There was something so freeing about sitting on the back of Dustin’s bike. June could feel the wind rushing through her hair as her skirt would kick up every once in a while. She didn’t mind, though. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of being happy and free and in love. It only took them about five minutes to bike to Dustin’s house but it was five minutes too long. Dustin threw his bike to the floor the second they dismounted and took June’s hand. Laughing, they ran up to the front door slightly out of breath with anticipation. 

Dustin fumbled with the key as June pressed a series of feather light kisses to his cheek. As soon as he got the door open, they tumbled into the house. 

“Well… we made it,” Dustin closed the door behind them with a chuckle. 

“God, you’re so handsome,” June put a hand on the door and leaned on it. 

Dustin blushed pink at her words and watched as she slowly took the headband from her hair and tossed it onto the sofa. She ran a hand through her hair so came apart in waves, tumbling down to her shoulders. 

“Holy —wow,” Dustin couldn’t form words. His brain felt jumbled and all tangled up. 

And then he couldn’t take it anymore. They were finally alone. Alone and _sweet baby Jesus_ June was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. He surged forward and crashed his lips against her own with a deep groan. 

“I love—“ he kissed her hard, tongues already making contact. “You—“ his lips travelled to her neck, kissing her there for a moment as she whimpered. “So—“ he latched onto spot under her ear that she loved so much. “fucking—“ she groaned and ran her hands through his hair as he left a mark there. “Much.”

“I l—love you t—to,” June couldn’t hardly speak a word, lot alone a sentence. Everything Dustin was doing was driving her to the edge. 

Their lips connected again, tongues finding each other as they maneuvered themselves from the living room to the hall. June’s back hit the wall as Dustin pinned her there gently. She tugged on his hair lightly and he moaned into her mouth, causing her pressed her body up to his. She needed to be closer. 

Breathless, they continued kissing as Dustin’s hands went from her hair to her waist and squeezed lightly in anticipation. Lips still connected in a desperate exchange of kisses, Dustin guided them to his room. Once in, he closed the door behind them instinctively and pulled back. He needed to look at her again. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dustin breathed the words as June looked up at him. “When I saw you walk down that isle today, I fell in love with you all over again.” June’s eyes watered at his words, completely overwhelmed as Dustin continued. “I knew I couldn’t lose you again. I just— I love you too much, June. Promise me we’ll stick together no matter what,” Dustin managed, wiping his eyes hurriedly. He hadn’t expected to get so emotional. 

“Dustin,” June whispered, inching closer so their foreheads touched and their breath mingled together. “I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” 

“I just—“ Dustin swallowed hard, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened between us again.”

“It won’t,” June tried to assure him.

Dustin cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you so much, June. Every day I’m so grateful that you came into my life. I’ve never met anyone like you and I know I never will again. Promise me… promise me you won’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” June answered him firmly. “You’re stuck with me, Buddy Bolden.”

“June, I—“ Dustin wanted to continue but his throat closed painfully as the tears finally escaped from his eyes. Tears of pent up fear and relief. Tears of love and overwhelming admiration. 

“Shhh,” June mirrored him and put her hands on his face, watching him as he blinked rapidly through his tears. “Dustin, darling, I promise you. I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going to leave you ever again and nothing is ever going to come between us. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it. We’ll work through it. We always do. I promise.”

Dustin stared down at her and smiled, his lips trembling slightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” June murmured back, wiping some of his tears away with you thumbs. “More than Ellington and Schubert combined.” 

“Shit,” Dustin chuckled lightly, “that’s a lot of love.” 

“You better believe it,” June giggled. 

Dustin looked down at the girl, all rosy and flushed from dancing. Her hair was no longer tidy and her makeup had smudged and faded slightly, but he didn’t care one bit. The way June’s dress flared out at the sides and the way she beamed up at him, her eyes positively sparkling, it quite literally took Dustin’s breath away. He’d never seen a human so beautiful in his entire life. And he knew, right then, that he couldn’t keep the words that had been spinning around in his mind, down anymore. 

“June,” Dustin hesitated slightly as they made eye contact. “I need you to know that one day, I want to give you everything. I want to give you New York and our own apartment. I want to pay for Saturday dinners and dancing and trips to Vienna to see the opera. I want to give you all that and more. I want—shit— what I’m trying to say is, one day, I want us to be like Joyce and Hopper. You’re it for me, June. You’re the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with and one day I’m going to marry you.” 

June’s heart pounded in her chest so loudly she was sure Dustin could hear it. Her body vibrated with longing and a _need_ for _something._ She stared up at Dustin, in awe of his words, and pressed herself against him so not a millimetre of space remind between them. She could feel his breath hot on her face as she smiled from ear to ear. She’d never felt so loved in her entire life. 

“And I’ll say I do. Because you’re the only guy for me, Dustin. You really are the love of my life,” June said, voice hardly above a whisper. 

“I wish I had something to give you. Like a promise ring or a necklace or something, I—“

“Dustin,” June cut him off, her lips brushing against his, just shy of touching completely. “You can give me something right now.”

“What?” 

“You,” June finally gave into her need and pressed a feather light kiss to the juncture between Dustin’s neck and shoulder. “I want you.” 

Dustin practically groaned at her words, as she kissed him again, only higher this time. Just below his ear. The place that drove him absolutely crazy and she knew it. 

“June, are you—- are you sure?” 

June looked up at Dustin again as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush to him. “Yes.” 

“If you want to stop, at any point, you just say, okay?” Dustin needed to get the words out while he could still form coherent sentences. 

“I know,” June answered, in awe of the caring boy in front of her. 

“And if it hurts too much…”

“I know,” June repeated, stroking Dustin’s cheek as his brow furrowed in concern. _God, I love him so much._ “I’ll let you know.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dustin couldn’t help but worry. He knew it was fairly unavoidable, having talked to Steve about everything before hand, but that didn’t make him any less anxious or nervous. He _loved_ her. He wished they could go through with their desire without him hurting her. 

June pressed another kiss to his neck, lower this time, grazing the collar of his dress shirt. “I love you,” she murmured against his skin, causing goosebumps to erupt there. “I promise, I’ll let you know if it goes downhill.” 

“Okay,” Dustin groaned as June undid the first button of his shirt and planted a kiss on the newly exposed skin. “Wait… wait!” he pushed her back ever so slightly as he remembered what Steve had mentioned to him. _Music, put music on. It’ll set the mood and put her at ease._

“What? Am I doing something wrong?” June’s eyes widened in panic.

“No!” Dustin rushed over to his record player and turned it on. “I just thought… maybe some music?” 

June waited for about three six bars of music to go by before she hummed happily. “You know the Everly Brothers were a huge influence on the Beatles, right?”

“Totally,” Dustin shuffled back to his original spot in front of June. “Now, where were we.” 

“I believe,” June smirked as she undid another one of his buttons. “We were doing something like this.” 

“Sh—shit,” Dustin groaned again as June’ hands delicately swept along the curve of his collar bone. Fumbling slightly, he undid the rest of the buttons and shivered when June helped him shrug it off. 

 

_When I want you in my arm, when I want you and all your charms. Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream. Dream, dream, dream, dream…_

 

 

“I love this song,” June managed, practically weak at the knees from the way Dustin was staring down at her, all wide eyed and admiring. “And I love you.”

“Ditto,” Dustin smiled, bringing their foreheads together again as they began to sway to the music. When June put her hands around Dustin bare shoulders, he couldn’t hold back any longer. They’d waited long enough. He crashed his lips against hers, groaning deeply as she melted against him. Their lips slanted over and over and neither of them could catch their breath. Dustin’s fingers fumbled with the zipper of June’s dress as they kissed. He felt June shutter as he pulled the zipper down a few inches and he stopped abruptly, breaking the kiss with a gasp. 

“It’s okay,” June silenced Dustin’s questioning eyes. “Keep going.” 

“You’re sure?” Dustin practically whispered the question as June turned around so her back was facing him. 

“I’m sure,” June replied as firmly and confidently as she could. Her mind was swimming with self doubt and fear because she knew he’d never seen her like he was about to see her. _What if we worked up this moment for so long— what if he has this dream of what I’m supposed to look like and I don’t live up to it. What if I’m a let down? What if— what if I’m a disappointment?_

And somehow Dustin could sense June’s worrying thoughts and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “We don’t have to go through with this,” he whispered into her shoulder. “I’m not gonna love you any less if you decide we should wait.”

“No,” June replied swiftly, “I want to. I want to _so bad,”_ she relaxed into Dustin’s touch and sighed. “I just don’t want this to be a let down. You were my first kiss Dustin, and I don’t want that we’ve worked up this moment for years only to have me be, I dunno, disappointing.” 

“June…” Dustin placed a soft kiss to her neck, resting his head there for a moment. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Nothing you do right now could possibly disappoint me.” 

“Okay,” June turned her head so they could connect their lips again lightly. “Keep going.” 

“I promise you,” Dustin pulled the zipper down inch by inch, his voice shaking slightly with nervous anticipation. “I promise you, you’re so beautiful.” 

 

 

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine, anytime, night or day. Only trouble is, gee whiz, I’m dreamin’ my life away._

 

 

Dustin couldn’t help but groan as the dress started coming apart where the zipper had been together. June’s skin was like silk and even after the summer, was a stunning pail white. Dustin found himself stopping half way so her could kiss her exposed neck and shoulders, while June held the front part of her dress in place. At first he didn’t understand why she was doing so but once he pulled the zipper down a few more inches, his eyes widened. _She’s not wearing a bra,_ his jaw dropped. _How the fuck did I not realize this?_

Pausing for another second to gather himself, he kissed the juncture between her shoulder and neck again, sucking lightly and prompting June to lean into his body and groan. 

“Oh _God,”_ the words escaped June like a kind of whimper. “Don’t stop. Don’t—“ she felt herself get weak at the knees, “Don’t fucking stop.” She held onto the closest thing she could grab, the music stand next to Dustin’s bed, because she needed something solid to hold onto. Her knees were quite literally shaking with desire as Dustin’s tongue twirled around the spot he had just sucked, leaving a mark there. Body vibrating with need, Dustin finally continued with June’s zipper, tugging it slowly down her back until it couldn’t go any further. It stopped just below her hips and he could faintly make out the waistline of June’s underwear through her panty hose. 

“You okay?” Dustin managed to get the words out in a low voice. 

June hesitated slightly before turning back around, still holding the dress in place. A part of her was still so scared. 

“Stop,” Dustin put his hands on her waist, the dress now hanging loosely there. “Stop worrying. I’ve never done this before either. You were my first kiss too.” 

“I love you so much, darling,” June let the nickname slip out without even noticing. “I want to do this. I really do. I don’t know why I’m still scared.”

“If you’re scared, we should stop,” Dustin said, trying to calm his breathing. 

“No,” June replied, looking into his eyes. “I want to be with you. I—I _need_ to be with you. I just wish I were different, I guess. You’re so amazing, Dustin. I wish I could be one of those gorgeous girls on the cheerleading team. That’s who you deserve right now. Not this,” June glanced down at her body, blushing with shame. “Nothing about me is right. Bigger girls are at least supposed to have a bust but I swear I have the body of a fat thirteen year old boy and—“

“June,” Dustin tried to interrupt her rambling. 

“And my legs are all short and stubby like stumps and—“

“June,” he tried again, with more force this time. 

June raised her head and was taken aback when she saw Dustin’s eyes glazing over with tears. “Dustin, I…I’m just sorry I’m not better.”

“June, can I tell you something? Honestly?” Dustin blinked rapidly, cupping her face with his hands again. 

“Yeah.”

“You wanna know why I had to leave class the other day?” 

“You were sick,” June replied, replaying the scenario in her head. They had been in english class, working on Macbeth and June had attempted at playing a seductress.

“Yeah, no,” Dustin chuckled under his breath. “I had the most massive boner of all time.”

  June’s eyebrows shot into her bangs. “Are you kidding me?”

“Not even. I literally had to sit in the washroom and calm myself down and spray myself with cold water from the sink.” 

“Oh my God,” June couldn’t help but giggle up at him. 

“And you wanna know why?”

June shrugged in response and flirtatiously raised one eyebrow, her confidence returning. “Why?”

“Because you turned me on like crazy. You are literally the most beautiful woman ever,” Dustin said, a smile returning to his face as he blinked his tears away. “But if you don’t wanna go through with this, I mean it, you don’t have to. This shouldn’t be an obligation.”

“It’s not,” June answered, taking a deep breath. She looked up and stared into Dustin’s eyes as she gathered her courage. _Just do it. He thinks you’re beautiful._ “I want this.” 

And before Dustin could say another word, June put her hands on his shoulders. Dustin heard a soft thud as her dress hit the floor and she kicked it aside. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to prompt him. He didn’t want to look before she felt completely comfortable and safe. 

“I love you so much,” Dustin murmured, kissing her firmly as her hands roamed from his shoulders to his chest. 

“I love you too,” June replied softly. There was a moment, a moment suspended in mid air as June swallowed the last bit of self doubt and nodded ever so slightly at Dustin. 

He looked into June’s eyes one last time, as if to confirm it was okay, and slowly allowed his gaze to drift down. 

 

_I need you so, that I could die, I love you so, and that is why whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream. Dream, dream, dream, dream…_

 

“Beautiful,” Dustin breathed, his voice hitching as he gazed upon June’s partially naked body. 

Blushing fiercely, June found her voice. “Kiss me.”

“Of course,” Dustin gasped as their lips connected again, though faster and with more passion this time. His hands traveled from her hips to her back, luxuriating in the smooth skin there, but hesitating before he moved anywhere else. 

“Don’t… stop…” June managed between kisses, arching into his touch. 

Dustin groaned in response and manoeuvred them so June fell onto his bed with a light giggle. He followed and rested his elbows on either side of her body as to not crush her. 

“God you’re so beautiful,” Dustin breathed, kissing across her collar bone, stopping just above the slope of her breasts. 

“Please,” June couldn’t help but whimper as Dustin continued kissing her, so close but not quite daring to go where she needed him most. “ _Please_ , don’t stop.” 

“Shit, _shit, holy shit,”_ Dustin panted against her chest as June arched against him, their hips finally touching. 

Feeling brave, June leaned forward slightly and hooked her fingers on the waist band of Dustin’s dress pants, and pulled down. Blushing feverishly, he assisted her and threw them across the room, narrowly missing his science project. 

This time their hips met and it was pure bliss, both of them groaning at the new sensation. 

“Oh my God,” June tugged on Dustin’s hair, “Holy fuck.” 

“ _Shit,”_ Dustin cursed, hardly able to control himself anymore. “June, you’re so amazing.” He looked pulled back ever so slightly, pulling at her panty hose lightly. “Can I?”

“Please,” June managed, panting as he rolled the hose down her legs and _dear God,_ she’d never experienced something so intimate in her entire life. Dustin stared up at her and he rolled the garment down her legs, kissing her thighs as he went. Finally, he threw the hose aside, and climbed back on top of June. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her, needing confirmation despite their obvious need for each other. 

June stared up at Dustin as he stroked her hip. “More than okay.”

Dustin glanced down at June’s chest hesitantly. “Can I?” _Smooth move, Henderson,_ Dustin couldn’t believe how awkward he was being. 

“Yes, _yes,_ please,” June breathed, closing her eyes as she finally felt Dustin make contact and “O _h my God!”_ she cried out involuntarily. Nobody told her it would feel _so fucking good._

“Good?” Dustin checked, glancing up at her face for conformation. But her eyes were closed, mouth hanging open slightly and suddenly Dustin felt like the king of the world. 

“Keep—“ June whimpered as his hands became less tentative and more purposeful. “K—keep going.”

And then Dustin couldn’t take it anymore. He groaned as their hips connected again when he shifted to kiss her lips. Long, deep, and heated kisses. Tongues fighting for dominance as their hands roamed each others bodies, taking in every last new curve and shape. 

Finally, Dustin pulled back and looked down at June. Her eyes were wide and filled with fire and undeniable need. Her hair was wild and untamed, a blonde halo around her head. Her lips were swollen and slick from kissing and Dustin knew in that moment, he’d never love anyone as fully and completely as he loved June. 

“You sure?” he looked into her eyes for a final conformation. 

June sighed as Dustin gently took hold of her hips. “I’m sure,” she answered, connecting there lips, reassuring him. 

“You can still say no. I won’t be pissed off, I promise. I know it’s a big deal for you… I mean, it is for me too, but—“

“Dustin,” June cut him off by pulling him closer so their bodies almost completely connected. “I love you more than anything else in the world.”

Dustin’s heart swelled at her words. Smiling, he peppered her face with kisses, causing her to giggle. “I love you too.” 

“Okay,” June nodded, giving Dustin the last bit of reassurance he needed. 

Dustin kissed her tenderly and made sure to look into her eyes. “I love you.” 

 

_I need you so, that I could die, I love you so, and that is why whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream. Dream, dream, dream, dream…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3   
> THANK U.


	43. Oh, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly we've come to the end.   
> RIGHT SO i'm really nervous about this chapter because I hope I ended it right.   
> Anyway, I'm considering writing an epilogue... hence the chapter count still having one chapter left, but I'm not 100% sure. There is one issue I wanted to tackle yet so....   
> ANYWAY I wanna thank y'all for reading this-- I'm continuously shocked by how many kudos this story has and can't believe people have actually read it. 
> 
> BUT FEAR NOT I'm not running away- I've got some Mileven and Lumax up my sleeve as well as a short Jack/Will (Jill?). I may even choose to continue this story at some point. Anyway, point is, I'm not going away and I'm gonna continue writing stuff. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and THANK YOU for reading!!!!   
> I know this chapter doesn't have a song or lyrics, but I'd recommend listening to You're my Best Friend by Queen.

Dustin woke up first the next morning; light streaming in from the window by his bed and oh— _June._ The sight of her curled up sleeping beside him, all warm and soft, with a small smile on her face, made him so happy he could hardly contain himself. The memories from the night before came flooding back: how they finally came together in a way that neither of them could have possibly prepared for. It felt more amazing than Dustin had imagined and he was fairly certain it had been just as wonderful for June. Though there was nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Dustin propped himself up on his elbows, careful not to wake June, and checked the time. _What if it wasn’t great for her? What if I missed something?_ Dustin could feel himself getting worked up, but his worries were soon interrupted when June mumbled something in her sleep while she stirred. 

“Go back to sleep,” Dustin murmured, taking her into his arms again. Hearing his voice did the exact opposite though. June’s smile broadened as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Time is it?” 

“Like, five-thirty. Still really early,” Dustin yawned slightly and kissed June’s forehead. He made to connect their lips but she stopped him abruptly. 

“Don’t!” she swatted him playfully. “I’ve got morning breath!”

Dustin chuckled at this and nuzzled his nose into her neck. “Don’t care,” he pressed a few kisses under ear. 

“Seriously, Dustin,” June managed before sighing and instinctively pulling him closer. 

“I don’t—“ Dustin kissed along her jaw line before reaching her lips. “Care,” he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. 

June groaned into the kiss, luxuriating in how warm and wonderful he felt against her. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she smirked as they broke apart. 

“Still don’t care,” Dustin smiled, looking her in the eyes. “I love this.” 

“What?” June nestled her head against his chest. 

“Waking up next to you.”

“Mmmhmm…” June hummed contently. She felt like a kitten in a sun beam. Lazy and warm and unbelievably happy. 

“June?”

“Yeah?” 

Dustin hesitated for a moment, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You don’t regret anything, do you? Like, it felt… good for you too? I’m just worried that maybe this whole thing was one-sided and it only felt amazing for me and I was—“

“Dustin?” June interrupted his babbling by putting hand on his chest. “First of all, you worry way too much. And second of all, I loved it.” She paused as she looked up at him again. “I love you. And being with you was amazing.”

Dustin released a breath he wasn’t aware that he had been holding. “So it was good for you too?”

“Yeah,” June giggled slightly, “trust me. It was really nice.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Dustin connected their eyes again, needing to make sure. 

“Dustin,” June bit her lip, “you know it always hurts, at least a little bit, the first time, right? You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just natural. It happens.” And before Dustin could apologize, June put a finger against his lips. “And hey,” she kissed his cheek, “there’s always next time, right?”

“I’m still sorry,” Dustin had to get the words out as June put her hand down again. 

“I promise you, Dustin, I loved it,” June sighed contently. 

They were silent for a few minutes, Dustin just enjoying being close to her. Holding her in his arms as she hummed some melody to herself. 

But then something occurred to him. Something that made his blood run cold and his body quite literally jolt. 

“What?” June looked up at him, concerned. 

Dustin couldn’t reply. He was too panic stricken. _The first time,_ Dustin sat up and ran a hand through his hair. _The condoms Steve gave me. How could I forget? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ** _fuck!_** He groaned, running his hands over his face in agony. _How could I be so stupid?_

“Dustin? What’s going on?” June’s concern escalated as Dustin’s body shook. She could tell he was close to tears. 

“I’m— I’m so sorry,” Dustin managed, keeping his face in his hands. “I’m such a fucking _idiot!”_

“No you’re not, what’s wrong? I promise you, you didn’t do anything wrong!” June tried to reassure him. She pulled the star wars blanket up against her chest and sat up with him. 

“How could I be so fucking stupid?” Dustin threw his hands down into his lap. “Everything was supposed to be perfect and I could have just fucked up everything.”

“Dustin,” June put a hand on his face so he’d look at her. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Dustin saw the concern in June’s eyes and felt his composure waver. “June, I’m—I’m just so sorry. This could fuck everything up. I mean, _everything._ You’ve… we’ve… got goals and things we want to achieve and having a kid, I mean, that’s just not one of them right now. And I’m so fucking sorry that I forgot about protection. I feel like such an idiot cause Steve gave me condoms and I don’t know how I could have forgotten about it and now you could be pregnant and it’s all my fault and I’m just so sorry,” Dustin took in a gasping breath, “But I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything. I still love you so much and if we go to the doctor and he says you’re pregnant, I’m not gonna leave you. I’m gonna help you and marry you and we’ll figure it out somehow. I’ll stay home while you go to school and we’ll raise him… or her… and— and—oh _God,_ ” he lunged forward and held June against him, making her gasp in surprise. “I’m just so sorry!” 

June blinked rapidly, shocked. “Dustin…” she cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. “Dustin, I’m on the pill, remember? I went with Joyce to the doctor after New York. Like, two days after. I told her I wanted to be with you and she said I should be safe, so she agreed to put me on the pill.” 

Dustin stared at her in disbelief. “You’re on the pill?”

“Yeah! I told you, the night before we left New York. Don’t you remember?”

“N—no,” Dustin managed, a combination of panic and relief rushing through him. 

June pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled. “We’re fine. I’m fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“But still,” Dustin hesitated with a frown, “I didn’t know that last night. I should have remembered protection because you could just as easily not be on the pill.”

“Dustin,” June kissed him again, this time firmly. “I should have told you that we didn’t have to worry about protection last night. It’s okay.” 

“So you’re not upset?”

“Of course not!” June sat up straight, taking the blanket with her. “I’m amazed, actually.”

“Why?” Dustin looked at her, confused. 

“Because,” June smiled, her eyes lighting up. “I can’t believe you’d be willing to do all that for me. That you would have stuck by me and helped me if, you know, I hadn’t been on the pill.”

“Of course,” Dustin looked into her blues eyes. “I’d do anything for you, June. Honestly. I’d marry you tomorrow and raise a kid with you.”

June blushed deep red at his proclamation. “That’s not gonna be happening for a while yet, though.” She looked at Dustin again, at his mess of curly hair and his wide eyes. “But it’s nice to think about, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dustin blushed in return. “I’d marry the hell out of you. But like, maybe after college, though. After we can afford our own apartment.”

June got up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around her body while she attempted at finding her discarded clothes. 

“Here,” Dustin tossed her an old shirt of his and a pair of sweats. “It’s still early, you know? What do you wanna do, practice?” 

June chuckled at his words and caught his clothing. “No,” she grinned, “I’m just gonna go get changed. You should too. It’s pretty chilly outside.” 

Dustin wanted to ask her what she had planned but she had already left for the washroom. Sighing, Dustin changed into an old pair of jeans and a sweater and waited for June to come back. 

“C’mon,” June called while leaving the washroom. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” 

Dustin followed her into the kitchen where a hungry Tews circled around her dish mewling. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’,” Dustin grumbled, putting food into Tews’ dish. The cat brushed against him affectionately, purring as he stroked her lightly. 

“Hopper hates cats,” June grinned while filling two mugs with boiling water. 

Dustin watched how she poured the liquid without spilling and smiled. “How’d you convince him to let you keep Salt and Pepper?” 

“Joyce loves cats,” June laughed, stirring the hot chocolate powder into the mugs. “Sorry, I’m too lazy to make it from scratch.”

“It’s cool,” Dustin watched her in admiration. “Honestly the only time I ever drink home made is when you make it.” 

June handed him both mugs while she carried two pillows and a few blankets outside. Dustin followed her, the smell of hot chocolate wafting up and making his stomach growl a bit. 

“So?” June spread one of the blankets across the frosty grass and put the two pillows down. “What do you think?” 

Dustin handed June one of the mugs before sitting down next to her. He looked out over the tree tops and realized, as the sun rose, what June had done. 

“Our first date,” he murmured, almost overcome with emotions. The sun was just appearing over the tree tops as June wrapped the other blanket around them, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Feels like a lifetime ago,” June said quietly. 

“I know,” Dustin answered. “I was so scared back then.” 

“Because you didn’t know if I felt the same way as you,” June voiced Dustin’s feelings. 

Dustin looked at her and nodded shyly. “Yeah,” he flashed her a weak smile, “exactly.” 

June studied him for a moment and sipped her hot chocolate. “I did, you know,” she put her head back on his shoulder. “I did feel the same way.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” June smiled, “I just was too scared to admit it. I’d never had someone love me before. Not like you. And I sure as shit never loved anyone who loved me back.” 

Dustin stared out at the sunrise, processing June’s words. He’d never really thought of June’s life like that. She’d gone year, _years,_ without having anyone tell her that they loved her. She’d never felt that warmth and that unconditional understanding. She’d never had a parent care or a friend hold out their hand. Mike had literally jumped off a cliff for him. Dustin’s mom had raised him on his own and given him everything she possibly could. June hadn’t had any of that. He was her first real time experiencing love. She’d never felt the joy of friendship before she’d met the party. She’d never understood what it was like to have a family until Joyce and Hopper had adopted her. She’d been cheated out of a childhood and robbed of so many crucial experiences, it was no wonder she had depression. It was no wonder she’d been so reluctant to love him. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

June hadn’t shown up to play D&D at Mike’s house. They’d waited over half an hour, chocking it up to loosing track of time, but after forty-five minutes, the worrying set in. Soon after that, the party notified Joyce and Hopper and headed out the door. Dustin pedalled as fast as he could, the party hot on his tail as he sped down the street. They’d gone almost three blocks when his super-com crackled to life. 

“I got her!” Steve’s voice prompted Dustin to stop in his tracks. 

“Where is she?” he yelled into the device. 

“She’s safe,” Steve paused to catch his breath. “I’m here with her. Three-forty-nine Jarvey Street.” 

“On my way! Tell her I’ll be right there!” Dustin yelled, storing the super-com back in his backpack. “Steve’s found her!” Dustin called back to the party who had come to a stop. “Three-forty-nine Jarvey Street!”

“But that’s—“

“Her old house!” Dustin interrupted Mike, “I know!” 

“What’s she doing there?” Lucas called, groaning as Dustin sped off again. 

“Dunno,” Max cast a glance at her boyfriend. “Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” 

 

Dustin’s bike screeched to a halt as he stopped in front of June’s old house. 

And then Dustin saw it, a sign on the side of the house: SOLD. Somebody was moving into June’s old house. Dustin dropped his bike onto the grass and ran into the house. The door was ajar with Steve standing alone in the empty living room. Only a few old chairs and a carpet remained. 

“Where is she?” Dustin panted, running a hand through his hair. 

Steve looked over at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “In her old room. I wanted to go with her but she wanted to be alone.”

“Right,” Dustin took a deep breath, “Thanks man.”

“No problem. I’ll be right here if you need anything. I radioed Hopper to let him know she’s okay. Him and Joyce are on their way.” 

“Okay,” Dustin replied, relieved. “Give me a few minutes with her, alright?”

“Of course. Jesus—“ Steve looked out window, “You got the whole gang out looking for her?” He watched as the party dismounted their bikes outside. 

“Yeah,” Dustin nodded as he left the room, “Tell them we’ll be out in a bit.” 

“Will do,” Steve answered firmly. 

Dustin walked through the house until he found the door he suspected opened June’s old room. He realized, in that moment, that he’d never seen her room. He’d seen most of her house, the kitchen and the living room and after one particular bad fight with her mom, the washroom, but he’d never seen her room. She’d never let him. And when he opened the door, he understood why. 

Most teenage girls had posters on their walls. Brightly coloured wall paper and pictures of Tom Cruise and Bret Michaels. A collection of books, jewelry boxes and containers filled with makeup. At least, that’s what Nancy’s room had always looked like and what El and Max’s rooms were like. 

But this, this was of a completely different order. This was barren and cold. Devoid of any feeling and warmth. The walls were grey and peeling, the floor boards were in need of repair and there was no furniture. Only a small old dresser and a single bed with plane white sheets. Nothing hung on the walls accept for a calendar and a single Duke Ellington poster. And at that point, Dustin noticed June sitting on the floor with a wooden box. 

“Hey,” he whispered, careful not to startle her. 

June wiped her eyes hurriedly and looked up at him. “Hey.”

“Need any help?” Dustin crouched down to her level and looked in the box. It held a few records, old books, and picture album. 

“Nope,” June kept her head bowed. “I got it all under control.” 

“Okay,” Dustin slowly sat down next to her. “I’m just gonna stay here for a bit okay? We can go whenever you’re ready.” 

June just nodded her head. Dustin could tell she was trying hard to keep herself together. She was taking slow, methodical breaths, as if she were counting in her head. Dustin cautiously put an arm around June’s shoulder; she flinched a little at the contact, but soon relaxed at the soothing sound of his voice. 

“Shh…” he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, “it’s just me. I’m here.” 

June attempted a weak smile but kept her head down. 

For a long time, they said nothing. June would cry every once in a while and Dustin would hold her close to him until she recovered. And as much as he wanted to, Dustin didn’t ask any questions. He gave June her space and simply held her as she processed her emotions. Dealt with her memories. As June sat next to him, Dustin examined the room in more detail. Everything about it was cold and unfeeling. Not a shred of anything comforting or affectionate. Even the pillow, he could tell from where they were sitting, didn’t look comfortable. The bed was old and far too small for a teenage girl. There wasn’t even a desk or a lamp. It was as if her personality had been stamped on and crushed out of her. 

Dustin felt tears threatening to spill over when he realized with horrifying clarity that this was where she had been calling from her super-com. When she needed to see him at the park or asked if she could come over, she’d always been in her room. 

Then he noticed something that he instantaneously wished he hadn’t. Amongst the dust and grime, Dustin noticed scratch marks along the wooden window frame. As if— _as if someone had been trying to escape._ Dustin held June’s body as close to his as he possibly could, crying freely. June looked up and followed Dustin’s gaze, shuddering when she realized what he was looking at. 

“They’re old,” June commented weakly. 

Dustin frowned and pressed a series of kisses to June’s hairline and forehead. “I should have been there,” he whispered. 

“I didn’t even know you yet,” June replied. 

“Still,” Dustin couldn’t believe June had gone through something so traumatic. Sure, he’d known her mother had been cruel, but to see such painful evidence— it was almost more than he could bare. “I could have done something!”

“How?” June looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed. “I would have been put in a home. You know that. This…” she got up slowly and walked over to the window. “This was where I tried to get away when she drank three bottles of vodka on my thirteenth birthday. But it was also where I escaped and came to you. When you fixed me and gave me a home and told me you loved me.” 

Dustin moved from his spot by the bed and walked over to where some of the wallpaper was peeling off. He tugged at the paper lightly before unleashing a string of curses and ripping it as far as it would go. He was so _angry_ , so _horrible frustrated_ , he had to do something or else he felt like he would explode. 

“ _Fuck!”_ he cursed, kicking the wall as hard as he could. “I wish I could have done something. You—“ he gasped, running a hand through his hair. “You didn’t deserve any of that. You should have been loved and happy and looked after and this— this is SUCH BULLSHIT!” 

“Dustin,” June took a step towards him slowly. “Please don’t be upset. You couldn’t have done anything. And it’s over now. I’m happy and loved now, and that’s all that matters.”

“But—“ Dustin punched the wall this time. “I can’t believe this used to be your life. This place,” he looked around the room, “you used to call this home. That’s just so _fucked up!”_ Dustin clenched his fists in an effort to somehow contain the anger coursing through him. “The fact that you had to live through this. That El used to be a _number._ A fucking _number_ and nobody gave a shit about her beyond her powers! And Mike’s dad, fuck, don’t even get me started about that asshole. He’s done nothing but make Mike upset! Like, he doesn’t even try to understand him or get to know him— all he does is sit in the fucking lazy boy and bitch about how we’re a bunch of freaks. And Max? Her step dad’s a real piece of work, and nobody deserves to have Billie as a brother. I mean, that’s just so fucking awful. And Will’s birth father’s a jackass like none other. Made Joyce a nervous wreck for _years_ and scared the crap out of Will,” he took a deep breath, realizing he was spiralling out of control. “And I don’t understand how Jack’s parents don’t accept the fact that he’s gay. Like, why can’t they just love their son for who he is? Why can’t people treat Lucas with the same respect as everyone else? You know, the other day, he got pulled over by a cop in the city and he didn’t even do anything wrong. The cop asked for his licence and registration and treated him like such shit, what, just because he’s black? It doesn’t make any sense! This—“ Dustin kicked the side of the dresser, “is such _bullshit_!” 

June watched as Dustin’s anger peaked and spilled over. He kicked the wall a few more times and threw one of June’s old school books across the room. Breathing heavily, he looked up at June to see her flinch. 

“Oh God,” he walked over to her, realizing what his anger had done. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Fuck, I’m an idiot.”

“It’s okay,” June mumbled, putting her arms around herself. “I understand why you’re angry.”

Dustin took in a few more calming breaths and slowly walked over to her. Hesitating for a moment, he waited for her to look at him before he wrapped his arms around her. “It’s just not fare,” he murmured into her hair. “And I know life’s not always fare but Jesus, it’d be nice if it would be fare to us once in a while. I don’t understand why we always manage to pull the short straw.”

June sighed as Dustin swayed them back and forth in a kind of soothing dance. “I know,” she breathed against his chest, “but think of it this way. Yeah, we’ve got a lot of baggage, but in the end, we’ve got each other. You found me. Mike found El. Max and Lucas, sure they fight a lot, but in the end, they complete each other. And sure Jack’s parent’s are idiots for not accepting him but he’s got Will. The fact that we’ve all found love and have survived to tell the tale— that’s pretty damn lucky. Me and you could have just as easily not met. You could have just as easily not talked to me in band class.”

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done,” Dustin replied, kissing the top of June’s head. “Every day I’m glad that I talked to you and that you invited back to your house.”

June smiled at Dustin’s words and wrapped her arms around him. “Dustin?”

“Hmm?”

“I know what I went through was… shit… but don’t ever feel guilty about it. Don’t _ever_ tell yourself that you could have done something. It happened, it’s in the past, and it’s gone now. It’s done. That’s— that’s why I needed to come back here,” June pulled back to look around her room again. “I needed the closure. I needed to be able to compartmentalize this and process the fact that it’s _over_.”

“It is over,” Dustin held her hands in his own, “I promise you, you’ll never, _ever_ , go through something like this again. I won’t let it.” 

“I know,” June smiled through her few remaining tears. “We should go now.”

“You sure?” Dustin stroked the tops of her hands with his thumbs. 

June nodded. “I’m sure. This part of my life is over now.” 

The pair walked out of the room. Dustin carried the box of June’s things and stopped when they saw the entire party waiting in the living room. 

Will and Jack holding hands by the door, El folded into Mike’s embrace on the old sofa, Lucas and Max standing together by the window, Max’s head on Lucas’ shoulder. Joyce and Hopper stood in front of everyone else, relaxing when June flashed them a reassuring smile. Steve stood with his arm around Georgia as they leaned against the far wall. 

“All good?” Steve asked, looking at the two teenagers. 

“Peachy keen, man,” June replied with a small smile. “Sorry I worried you all. I didn’t mean to run off like that. I thought— I thought…” the girl looked down for a moment as Dustin squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I guess I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m—I’m sorry.”

Hopper looked at Joyce and then down at June. “You worry too much, kid.” 

“I guess that runs in the family,” June replied in a small voice. She looked up at her parents and felt a new collection of tears pool in her eyes. Only these weren’t tears of sadness, no, these were tears of relief and joy. Pure and complete joy. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Joyce lunged forward and embraced June, hardly having to bend down now that they were practically the same hight. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”

June watched as her mom pulled back to brush the hair out of her eyes. “I’m okay,” she said as Joyce embraced her again. 

“You’ve become such a fine young woman. We’re all so proud of you.” 

June swallowed hard, overwhelmed. “Th—thanks mom,” she managed, hugging Joyce back. 

“All right gang,” Hopper leaned forward to mess up June’s hair with a smile. “Are we all done here?” 

“All done,” June pulled back from Joyce’s embrace. “Thank you,” she looked around the room. “Thank you all so much. I wish I could repay you somehow.” 

“You don’t have to repay us, June,” Will replied softly, “we’re your family. This, all of this, this is what families do.” 

“We stick together,” Max smiled broadly before planting a light kiss to Lucas’ cheek. 

“And we help each other,” El added, placing her head on Mike’s shoulder. 

He looked down at her and then back at to where June and Dustin stood. “When a member of the party requires assistance…” Mike didn’t need to finished the sentence. He simply smiled at his friends. 

“Thank you,” June sniffed, a few tears of happiness running down her cheeks. “Really, guys don’t know what all of this means to me. You gave me a home,” she looked up at her parents. “And friendship I’ve never known before,” she looked out at the group of teenagers. “And so much love…” June looked into Dustin’s eyes. “I’m so happy and lucky to have met you.” 

“So am I,” Dustin replied, kissing her forehead, “I’m so lucky, it’s crazy.” 

Hopper watched the pair and couldn’t help but smile slightly. Yeah, they were pretty adorable. Dustin had turned into a fine young man and his daughter, well, she had grown up in front of his eyes. Too fast for his liking, for course, but still. He was incredibly proud of them. 

“All right,” the chief made his way over to the door. “What do you say we go to that twenty-four hour pizza place? I feel like getting fat.” 

“Ooo!” El’s eyes lit up. “Can I ask the cook to make me eggos and ice cream again?”

Hopper chuckled at this and opened the door. “I don’t think Pat will mind, kid.”

“Yes!” El chirped triumphantly, “I’m gonna have a sugar rush all night but who cares!”

“I care,” the chief grumbled. “Having three teenagers in one house is enough. Now I’m gonna have three hyper active ones—“

“Hop,” Joyce interrupted him, elbowing his side affectionately. “Don’t be such a old man.”

“I am an old man.”

“No you’re not,” Dustin answered brightly, “you’re a silver fox.”

“A silver _what_?” Hopper whipped around as the party laughed. “Jesus Christ, you kids are gonna be the death of me.” 

“Hey!” Steve piped up, “watch who you callin’ kid!”

The chief looked back at Steve and grinned. “Sorry Officer.” 

“S’all right, chief,” Steve replied with a smirk. 

Georgia took the young officer’s hand in her own and grinned. “By the way…” she looked up at Steve as he fixed his hair. “Happy six months.” 

Steve looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. “Best six months ever.”

“God, you’re such a sap.”

“Eh,” Steve put an arm around Georgia and gave her a light squeeze. “You love it.”

“…Yeah,” Georgia leaned up and kissed him firmly.

Dustin watched as June walked around the living room one last time. Georgia let go of Steve’s hand when she noticed his gaze land on Dustin. “I’ll go on ahead,” she said softly, “you go talk to him.” 

“Thanks,” Steve murmured, smiling at his girlfriend before he approached Dustin. “Hey,” he said in a low voice. 

“Hey,” Dustin replied, still watching June. 

“You did everything you could for her, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Dustin nodded.

Steve looked down at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s a great girl. You really lucked out, man.”

“I know,” Dustin smiled from ear to ear. 

“Good thing I told you to talk to her way back when.”

Dustin chuckled and glanced up at Steve. “You were right. She is perfect for me.” 

“See, not all my advice is shit,” Steve said with a smirk.

“I’d say only about fifteen percent of it is shit, the rest is pretty damn good,” Dustin replied brightly. 

“Right,” Steve watched as June turned to face them again. “I better get back to my girlfriend before she gets famous without me.” 

 

June took one last look back before she walked down the steps while holding Dustin’s hand. 

“Thank you,” she looked into his eyes. “For everything.”

“Hey,” Dustin took both of her hands in his own as the party walked down the street. “I love you.”

Their eyes connected and June felt her entire body tingle with warmth and happiness. “I love you too,” she murmured. “More than I can describe.” 

Dustin disconnected one of their hands to check his watch. “It’s almost midnight.”

“So? You gonna turn into a pumpkin?” June joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Hardly,” Dustin laughed, “But it’s gonna be Saturday soon.” 

“Okay…?” June raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“So… it’s your birthday. Happy sixteenth birthday, June,” Dustin fumbled in his pocket for a moment before he retrieved a small box. “I know you don’t really like jewelry, and El gave you those earrings last year, but I saw these in a catalogue and I thought you might like them.” 

June pulled back so Dustin could place the box in her hands. Her fingers shook with nervous energy as she opened it to reveal a pair of crystal earrings. Simple and elegant, just her style, with a note taped to the roof of the box. It said: for dancing and Vienna.

“Dustin,” June could hardly breath, she was so overwhelmed with joy. 

“You like them? ‘Cause if you don’t, I can mail them back and return them. My mom knows what to do and—“

“Dustin,” June interrupted his words. “Hold this,” she handed him the box as she put on both earrings. “I love them.”

“You look beautiful,” Dustin breathed, admiring how the earrings made eyes light up.

“Dustin?” June wrapped her arms around his neck again. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” she leaned forward and connected their lips. She felt his arms go around her waist and sighed into the kiss. 

Dustin only pulled back once he needed to breath. He looked at the young woman in front of him and smiled broadly. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue ? xoxo


	44. Let the Bright Seraphim (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!!!  
> What a crazy time I've had writing this story for y'all!   
> I wanna thank everyone for reading this and for the lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this rather short epilogue.   
> Don't worry, one-shots are to come soon. I've still got a few plot points I'd like to touch on.

Dustin locked eyes with June, hands shaking as he grasped the envelope in his hands. Manhattan school of music. 

Both him and June had received letters that morning. They'd auditioned for the school four months ago,  and for four months they waited as more letters came. June had been accepted into Juliard but without a scholarship there was no way she could go. The same applied for Dustin when he had gotten an acceptance letter from the London Conservatory of Music.  

The rest of the letters were either rejections or waiting list. 

But it was fine. 

They'd set their sights on Manhattan School of Music anyway. June said the drum professor there was the best in the business and Dustin had really clicked with the trumpet instructor who, interestingly enough, taught both jazz and classical. 

So the pair found themselves in June's room, hands shaking, breath unstable, and completely overwhelmed with anxiety. This was it. They had to get in. It was meant to be. 

"Do you wanna go first?" Dustin looked down at his envelope and then back up at June.  

"Not really.  Do you?" She didn't know what else to say. She was just stalling. 

"Not really."

"Right," June shook herself and took a deep breath. "Let's do it together then." 

"No no no!" Dustin stared at June, expression oddly wild. "I wanna see your face when you read that you got in."

"Oh..." June blushed deep red. "There's a good chance I didn't though. I mean I didn't get into Boston so then--" 

"So they'd be stupid not to accept you here," Dustin cut her off, pointing at her letter.  "Open it. I know you want to. I can wait." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah," Dustin breathed, anxiety coursing through his veins. He knew in his heart that she got it. And he knew, even if he didn't,  that he'd be moving with her.  It would just be a matter of convincing  June that it was the best idea. 

"Okay..." June looked at him once more before putting her focus back on her unopened letter.  She fumbled a bit, her nerves causing her to be all thumbs. Finally, she pried the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it with shaking hands. 

Dustin watched as June's eyes scanned over the letter. Her eyes went from weary to wide in seconds. And from wide to rapidly blinking. 

"What?" Dustin stared at her. He wasn't sure what to make of her expression. She looked shocked, overcome, and in disbelief. 

"I..." June didn't know how to construct sentences anymore. She took a breath and looked up from her letter. "I got in." 

Dustin beamed and threw his letter aside. "I knew it!" He cried,  throwing his arms around her. "I knew you'd get in! You're so amazing, babe! I knew it!" 

June hugged him back fiercely, tears streaming down her face. She was so happy she could hardly believe it. "I can't believe it!" June was still stunned. 

"Believe it, babe, you did it.  You really did it. One of the best schools in the world..." Dustin reached for her letter and scanned it over quickly. "And you got a fucking scholarship!" 

"I know," June wiped a few tears away with a smile. "I didn't think my audition was all that good."

"Goes to show," Dustin looked up at her again. "You're your own worst critic." 

"Probably," June murmured as she heard voices from behind the door. "You can come in!" She called. 

She hadn't even got the last word out and El bounded into her room followed by Will, Joyce and Hopper.  

"Well?" El bounced up and down on June's bed excitedly. "You got in, right? They thought you were amazing, right?" 

"Slow down, El," Hopper put a hand on her shoulder with a small laugh.  "Well, did you?" He looked at his daughter with wide eyes.  

"Yeah," June handed him her letter. "Got a scholarship and everything so you and mom don't have to worry about money. Basically got my first year free." 

Hopper stared at the letter as Joyce read it over his shoulder,  beaming from ear to ear.

"Sweetheart!" Joyce moved around her husband so she could embrace June. "We knew you could do it!" 

"So all those lessons paid off now, huh?" Hopper chuckled as Joyce practically smothered June with affection.  

"Guess so," June smiled over at him. 

“So, you guys gonna move to New York with us?” Will asked excitedly. It seemed like the entire party was going to make the move, since they’d all been accepted into schools there. 

“I think so!” June reached her hand out to rest on Dustin’s arm. "Can you guys give us a few minutes yet?" She looked at her family before glancing down at Dustin's unopened letter. 

"Right," Hopper understood. "We'll be in the kitchen. C'mon you two," he looked down at Will and El who were both still vibrating with joy. "Let's go plan a celebration with the rest of the gang? Give these kids some space." 

"Okay," El chirped brightly. "I'm sure you got in too Dustin.  You're the best trumpet player I know!" 

"That mozart you played last week blew my mind, man," Will added.

“Okay, okay, let’s go going you two,” Hopper ushered the two siblings out the door. Joyce smiled at June and Dustin warmly before closing the door after them. 

“God, I can’t wait!” June felt like she was bursting at the seams. She watched as Dustin fumbled opening up his own envelope and continued chatting excitedly. “Maybe we could all rent a house together? That’s probably cheeper than all of us getting separate apartments or living in residence. And we’ll have to get student passes to the opera and symphony and—“

“June…” Dustin’s face fell as he read his letter, but June kept on talking. 

“And we’ll have to get subway passes and take turns making supper, although, you know I love to cook. Honestly I’d be fine with cooking every night. We can go for pizza on the weekends and stuff our faces with junk food whenever we have too much studying to do or—“

“June,” Dustin tried again, firmer this time. 

June glanced up at him, finally noticing his expression. 

Dustin dropped the paper to he floor. “June, I didn’t get in.”

“That’s impossible,” June scrambled after the paper and read it quickly. “They’re idiots. They’re morons! They don’t know what they’re missing. This is so ridiculous!” 

“I kinda figured I wouldn’t,” Dustin blinked rapidly. _Get a grip, man. You had this all planned out. Rejection is part of the game. Suck it up and keep going,_ he tried to convince himself forcefully. Only it wasn’t working. 

“Oh Dustin, I’m so sorry!” June threw herself at him, rapping her arms around him almost painfully tight. “We’ll figure something out, okay? I won’t go. I’ll stay here with you and you can audition again next year and then we can both go. I don’t mind taking a gap year. It’s no big deal! Yeah!” She pulled back and looked at him. “That’s what I’ll do.” 

“No it’s not,” Dustin got up from the bed. “You got in, June. And you got a scholarship. You’re going and you deserve to go.”

“I’m not leaving you!” June cried, following him to the window. “Not again. I promised I’d never leave you!”

“June,” Dustin turned around and cupped her face with his hands. “I’m so proud of you and I love you so much. You’re gonna go and you’re gonna be amazing. It’s your dream remember? You had this dream way before you even knew me. You have to go.”

“No!” June put her hands overtop of his own. “I’m not leaving you. I’m not—“

June’s eyes widened as Dustin silenced her with a deep kiss. 

He pulled her flush to him and kissed her until they had to come up for air. 

“I love you,” he panted, pulling back. “I need to go home and tell my mom what happened. You go celebrate with your family and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow?” June watched as he expertly shimmied out the window, as he’d done so many times before. “You won’t join us for supper?”

“I gotta sort a few things out, okay? I’ll call you tonight, though. And June?”

“Yeah?”

“I really am so proud of you,” he leaned up and gave her a final kiss. “You’re incredible.”  

 

 

Needless to say, the celebration dinner didn’t feel like much of a celebration to June. She smiled and stayed out with her family long into the night but she hardly touched her food and her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She’d had it planned out for years- they were supposed to go to New York together. Her and Dustin. The party. They were supposed to make a go of it and live their dreams. She had told Joyce and Hopper what had happened with Dustin’s letter but nothing they said made her feel any better. She didn’t understand how he didn’t get in. Dustin was an amazing musician, probably even better than her she figured, since he played both jazz and classical. It made no sense. 

June brushed a few tears of frustration aside as she walked into her room at around midnight. Sighing, she saw Dustin empty envelope still on her bed. She picked it up and was about to throw it in the garbage when she noticed another letter still inside. She knew it wasn’t her business and she was sure Dustin had seen the full contents of his envelope, but she couldn’t help it. June opened the second sheet of paper and audibly gasped as she read the first few lines. 

“Mom!” She cried, dashing out the door. Joyce and Hopper were sitting on the sofa, watching a romance movie that the chief clearly had no interest in. “Dad! I gotta go over to Dustin’s!” 

Joyce looked up from the TV with wide eyes. “Whatever for? Aren’t you seeing him tomorrow?”

“I know!” June had the front door open already. “I just gotta see him right now!”

“Why don’t I dri—“

“I’ll be fine! Don’t wait up for me!” June didn’t let her father finish. “Bye!”

“June, we need to—“

The door slammed shut, stoping Hopper mid-sentence again. 

“Talk,” he finished, sighing. 

“Relax, honey. She’s eighteen,” Joyce put her head on Hopper’s shoulder. 

“Don’t remind me,” the chief grumbled, reaching for his beer. “God, since when did we become empty nesters?”

Joyce giggled at this and put a hand on Hopper’s cheek. “Look at it this way. We’ll have a lot more time to ourselves.” 

 

 

 

June was practically buzzing with excitement when Dustin closed the window again and faced her. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said softly, holding her hands. 

“Dustin, there’s something I have to tell you. I—“

“No,” Dustin kissed her lips quickly and maneuvered them over to his bed. “Can I go first? I have to get this out. I’ve been convincing my mom all day and I think I finally got her to see reason.”

“What?” June stared into Dustin’s eyes. 

“I’m gonna come with you.”

“Huh?” June couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah. I’m gonna move to New York with you anyway. So what, if I didn’t get in. I can still audition for the school orchestra and I can still take lesson off of someone in the city. I’ll audition for the school again next year and it’ll be fine. I’ll find some kind of shitty part time job but I’m not,” he took a deep breath, steadying his frantic nerves. “I’m not leaving you. I told you I’d always be with you and that’s what I’m gonna do.” 

“But Dustin? I—“

“I’ve made up my mind, June. I’m going. And nothing you say is gonna change my mind,” Dustin said firmly. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Dustin,” June disconnected their hands so she could find his letter in her bag. “Can I talk now, please?”

“Yeah,” Dustin blushed and nodded. “I’m sorry. I just needed to get that out.”

“Well I’m glad you got it out of your system,” June grinned up at him. “And I’m thrilled that you still wanna go. Because you are going.” 

“Yeah, I know, I—“

“You got in,” June interrupted Dustin this time, thrusting the letter at his chest. 

“Do you need to get your eyes checked or something?” Dustin gripped the letter with shaking hands. “This says I didn’t get in.”

“The one letter did.” 

“What do you mean, one letter?”

June rolled her eyes. “There were two letters in your envelope. You only opened the _jazz_ one. You didn’t get into the jazz faculty. But you _did_ get into the classical stream. That’s your acceptance letter for the bachelor of music program in classical performance.” June watched as Dustin’s eyes widened to the point that it almost looked like they were going to fall from their sockets. She giggled as he read and re-read and re-read the letter again. 

“No fucking way,” Dustin breathed. “I mean, I thought my classical audition was way better but still…”

“And they’re throwing money at you, too.” 

“Yeah…” Dustin stared down at the letter. “I can’t believe this.”

“So we really do get our happily ever after,” June beamed. “I told you that Mozart you’re playing is the best.”

Dustin looked up from his letter with wonder. They were going to go to New York. All of them. He gazed into June’s eyes and tossed his letter aside. In one swift move, he put his arms around her and connected their lips. 

“We did it,” he panted between kisses.

“Yeah, we— _oh God—_ “ June couldn’t help but moan as they fell back onto Dustin’s bed. “really did it.” 

“I love you so much,” Dustin kissed along her collar bone, as she wove her hands through his hair. 

“I love you too,” June managed, whimpering with ever swipe of Dustin’s hands along her body. “Your mom’s home, darling, we can’t…” 

Dustin pulled back and chuckled at June’s attempt at reason. “She’s out on a date. Don’t worry.”

June grinned up at him and pulled his shirt off. “Perfect.” 

 

 

 

***

 

 

And it was a few months later, after graduation, that June and Dustin found themselves walking down a street in Salzburg. They stopped in front of a building, yellow with white trimmed windows, and were suddenly overcome with a feeling of awe. 

“Wow…” Dustin held June’s hand as they stood still, staring at the building. “Mozart was really born here. He walked down these streets and lived here.”

“I know,” June breathed, trying to take everything in. “It’s crazy.” 

“June?” Dustin pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Hmm?”

“Can I tell you something?”

June looked up at Dustin and nodded. “Of course.”

“When I was thirteen, I stopped dreaming. I kept having nightmares and I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love. I didn’t believe in myself and no matter how many time Steve tried to convince me otherwise, I didn’t think I’d live happily ever after.” Dustin paused for moment and kissed June lightly. “But meeting you changed everything. You made everything possible again.” 

June stared up at Dustin, tears in her eyes. “I love you so much, Dustin,” she breathed, “You gave me a new life and reason to keep going.”

They stared at each other for a long time, just content to be lost in the moment. Alive, in love, and living their dreams. Sure, there would still be struggles, but they’d make it. 

 

And it wasn’t until Dustin was twenty six, that he’d watchJune perform live at the Lincoln Centre with her own quartet. And with the entire party watching, he chose that as the perfect moment to propose to her. They were married a year later, went on a honey moon to Vienna and saw Georgia perform in a production of Die Fledermaus with the Vienna State Opera. 

It was year after they married, that June roared with applause and admiration as Dustin accepted an award for best newcomer at the Classical Music Awards where he performed Let the Bright Seraphim along side Georgia. 

 

 

So Demo-dogs and murderous fathers aside, Dustin and June did live happily ever after. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you'd like to hear more from me :)  
> Just a side note, this has totally re-awakened my love for writing. Still not sure if I'm any good at it. Anyway, I've started writing a book. Completely original plot and characters and if y'all are interested, I could share a link to it :) xoxo  
> thanks again !!


End file.
